<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avatar: the Journey of Life by CanadaCowboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409015">Avatar: the Journey of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaCowboy/pseuds/CanadaCowboy'>CanadaCowboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar: the Journey of Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Alternate Universe - No Avatar (Avatar TV), F/M, Gen, Slice of Life, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaCowboy/pseuds/CanadaCowboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar: the Journey of Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Start For All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi Mom, thanks for picking us up,” a fifteen-year-old boy with tan skin and hair tied into a ponytail stated, climbing into the back of the Toyota Corolla. He took the seat right behind the passenger’s seat, which was occupied by a girl who looked similar to him. “Dad’s car just broke down, so Yue and I were stuck at the theatre without a ride,” the boy explained, gesturing to his white-haired girlfriend, who took the seat behind the driver’s seat, “What are you and Katara doing out so late?” he asked, leaning over and sticking his head between the front seats.</p><p>“Sokka, did you forget that I have a school project to finish? I’ve been busy with my group, hammering out the details, while you and Yue get to enjoy a movie,” the fourteen-year-old in the passenger’s seat retorted. Katara had long, dark brown hair, with two unique hair loops twirled up near her temples. “Seriously though, how are we going to deal with Dad’s car? Dad won’t be happy that Sokka borrowed it for his date, only to have it break down.”</p><p>Kya, the mother of Katara and Sokka, could only shrug. “Just explain it to your father. I’m sure Hakoda can handle it,” she suggested, pulling away from the curb and into the night. They were still in midtown, with the lights from buildings and other cars illuminating the streets quite well. “So we will drop off Yue first, okay? Yue, does Arnook know that you’ll be late?”</p><p>“I called him on my cellphone, so he knows. Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Kuruk,” the albino fifteen-year-old girl called from behind Kya’s seat. Sokka and Yue met earlier in the school year, when they kept running into each other in their classes. After a quick introduction, they found it easy to bond with each other. Sokka’s humorous nature matched surprisingly well with Yue’s quiet seriousness. Before long, the two were a couple, and tonight was their official first date.</p><p>There was only cheerful banter as Kya turned into the less densely populated residential neighbourhoods. Moments like these made her happy to be part of this family, having a son who took after their father’s intellect and a daughter who got into the art of water bending. It felt like nothing could her away from them. Braking at a stop sign, Kya turned on the left signal light, looking both ways before proceeding through the intersection. They were in more sparsely populated areas now, the roads were shrouded in darkness save for a few lampposts. With a slight drizzle appearing since they left the cinema, the conditions became difficult to navigate.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kya slowly eased the vehicle through the intersection. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary among her, Katara, Sokka, and Yue. Katara was looking down at the notes in her backpack, placed between her legs in front of her seat. Sokka and Yue were talking in the back, making the occasional cuddle or kiss. As for Kya herself, her eyes were peeled for the road. Yue’s home was located on the outskirts of town, meaning they had to cross this wide highway. The Toyota Corolla edged itself across the first three lanes of the six-lane expressway, slowly making its way to the other side.</p><p>Then everything happened in slow motion when a vehicle, driving way over the speed limit of the expressway, and not using the highway headlights, barrelled into them. Kya barely had time to react when that vehicle, an SUV, T-boned their car. The left side was crushed, throwing the smaller car onto its right side. Katara and Sokka, who were on the passenger’s side, were slammed against the windows, trapping them in the debris. Before long a massive wave of pain smothered the young water bender’s body. “Mom, Sokka, Yue, you guys okay?” she called weakly to the passengers around her. There was no response, which chilled Katara to the bones.</p><p>Katara was barely conscious when a series of flashes appeared before her blurred vision. She could hear the mangled remains of the vehicle being torn off above her, with slurs of people’s words echoing through her ears. The pain washed over her once more as several arms tugged on her, pulling her onto the ground wrapping straps against her body. As she was lifted and placed on a higher surface, her consciousness gave way. She had no idea what happened to Sokka, Yue, and her mother, and by the looks of things, she wouldn’t find out any time soon.</p><p>By the time Katara arrived to the hospital, she was already out cold. The paramedics rushed her through the halls on a rolling stretcher, placing an oxygen mask on her face and constantly checking on her vital signs. In the operation room, the surgery team frantically set everything up for the teenage patient being wheeled in, with adjacent rooms prepared for her brother, her mother, and their white-haired friend. “Stay with me, stay with me,” the paramedic closest to Katara called, “We’re going to get you through this, so just hang on a little bit longer.”</p><p>Outside the operation rooms, a man in his forties approached the nurses gathered next to the doors. He had dark brown shoulder-length hair, sported a goatee just on the tip of his chin, and wore a blue sports jacket, marine slacks, and dark brown dress shoes. “My name is Hakoda Kuruk, and my wife and kids are in that accident. How are they doing right now? Will they be okay?” he asked the medical staff, wiping his mouth with a shaking hand.</p><p>“Your wife, your children, and their friend are currently in surgery right now. We can’t say what their conditions are until that’s completely done,” the nurse closest to Hakoda informed him, “We’re very sorry about what happened, and we assure you we’ll do the best we can.”</p><p>Hakoda nodded weakly, his trudging feet brought him to the closest row of seats. His body slumped into a chair, the blood rushing out of his face. He was at home finishing some prep work for his job the next day when Sokka, who borrowed Hakoda’s car for his date with Yue, called to inform Hakoda that the car wouldn’t start. Kya, who was to pick up Katara from the library, then offered to pick up Sokka and Yue as well. Never did he imagine that an unexpected breakdown would lead to a disaster like this. Now, with four people that he cared about hanging on by a thread, he could only sit helplessly and wait for whatever result the doctors had.</p><p>After what could only be described as a harrowing few hours, a physician dressed in a full-body green hospital gown approached Hakoda. “Mr. Kuruk,” the physician called, gently shaking the sleeping Hakoda awake, “I’m sorry to say that two of the patients didn’t make it. Your wife Kya, and the white-haired girl she was with, Yue, ended up succumbing to their injuries. Your children, Katara and Sokka, are still in operation, but they should make it out alright. Do you have the contact information for Yue’s family, so we can inform them of this?”</p><p>Hakoda looked like he had been hit by a truck. His eyes were almost glossed over, and his expression was stuck in a mix of shock, hurt, and sadness. He tried to sit up straight, but his whole body just turned into jelly. Kya was the love of his life, and he treasured her more than anything in the world. Never did he imagine losing her like this, in a traffic accident where no one in the Toyota Corolla was to blame. Before Sokka left the house to go on his date, Hakoda and Kya were teasing him about being a new driver, having gotten his license only a couple of weeks ago. Now, with one quick message, Hakoda’s whole life just collapsed.</p><p>“Mr. Kuruk?” the doctor’s voice snapped Hakoda’s attention back to the hospital. “Do you have the contact information for Yue’s family?” he asked, a concerned look on his face as well. Right now, it felt like Hakoda would require more help than the patients inside.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll get you his number,” Hakoda murmured, shakily pulling out his cellphone from his pants pocket. He scrolled to Arnook’s number and showed it to the doctor, who quickly copied it onto his notepad. The doctor quickly scurried away with the number, leaving Hakoda to sit alone in the silence. For the first time in his life, he was truly at a loss.</p><hr/><p>“We are all here today to celebrate the life of one Kya Kuruk,” the master of ceremonies announced to the sombre crowd. Both Katara and Sokka nursed injuries as they stood solemnly in the front row, their eyes downcast and their shoulders hunched. Both were in the hospital for weeks before being released, and even today there were various aches and pains across their bodies. For Katara, it would mean no water bending for at least the rest of the school year.</p><p>But both siblings realized how lucky they were compared to the other two people in their vehicle. Neither Kya nor Yue made it out alive, and today was the day Kya would be taken on her final journey. Per the traditions of the water tribes, Kya’s body would be placed in the closest natural body of water as a way to allow her spirit to be one with her element. Due to changes in laws and customs, this funeral rite had been modernized where only the ashes of the person’s body would be placed into the water, meaning Kya’s body had to be cremated first.</p><p>Katara lifted her head back to the front, where an urn sat in the middle of a wide table. The master of ceremonies was, like the two assistants standing behind him, clad in the traditional blue parka, lined with symbols commonly seen in water tribes of old. “I invite Hakoda Kuruk, the husband of Kya, to come give a eulogy,” the man stated, gesturing at Hakoda. It was agreed upon by the family that Hakoda would eulogize Kya, while Sokka and Katara would do the honours of sprinkling Kya’s ashes into the river behind the stage.</p><p>“First of all, let me thank you all for coming,” Hakoda began, his blue eyes scanning the crowd. He then proceeded to describing the relationship Kya had with him, expressing how they were truly a loving couple. Kya would always be there to support the family, through thick and through thin, and would never turn down any of her children’s requests. Upon hearing that, Katara couldn’t help by shed a few tears. The last few nights leading up to this ceremony had Katara crying herself to sleep every night, reminiscing the times she spent with her mother. It was all too cruel how she was torn away from the family in one freak accident, and Katara truly didn’t know what she could do to truly move on from this event.</p><p>“And now, I ask my two children to come up and complete the ceremony,” Hakoda announced, waving at Katara and Sokka. The siblings gravely glanced at each other before trudging up the steps to the stage. The master of ceremonies already had the urn opened, and the mission for Katara and Sokka was to pour all the ashes into the river. As Katara and Sokka approached the table, the entire crowd rose to their feet and bowed their heads.</p><p>“Now we play Kya’s favourite song as a way to bid her spirit farewell,” the master of ceremonies declared, signalling to one assistant to turn on the radio. Another man slipped past Hakoda to insert a CD into the player, pressing a couple of buttons before a soft tune could be heard from the speakers. Within seconds, Katara could recognize the tune as a lullaby that Kya used to sing to her and Sokka countless times when they were younger.</p><p>The whole world seemed to blur away as Katara struggled to hold onto her side of the urn containing Kya’s ashes. The Cantonese lyrics seemed to be directed at her, and the singer’s voice was soon replaced by Kya’s in her mind. It reminded Katara of all the love between her and Kya, how Kya held Katara’s hand countless times, guiding her through all steps of Katara’s life. No matter what turbulence they ran into, or what the surroundings were like, Kya’s love for Katara and the family would forever be unchanged. Every day, Kya treasured this family, and this song only reminded Katara to treasure Kya for the rest of her life.</p><p>As the last notes ended the mellow song, Katara’s limbs were completely numb. She lifted her head to watch Sokka, who was equally paralyzed by the song’s lyrics. The two literally had to drag their feet to the riverbank, the urn now feeling like it weighted over a ton. Positioning themselves just over the river, they tilted the urn, ready to pour the ashes into the water. “Kya, you’re with the spirits now. May you rest in peace,” the final announcement called.</p><p>Heeding to the signal, Katara and Sokka tilted the urn, watching the grey material flow out of the container and into the water below. The water grew slightly murkier at the point of contact, but the ashes soon flowed with the water away from the stage. As the last bits entered the river, Katara could feel Kya’s spirit watching over her, giving the Kuruk family one last glance before parting ways. Sensing the tears, Katara lifted her free hand and dabbed her eyes.</p><p>“Well, I hope Mom and Yue can finally get their eternal rest,” Sokka murmured, tearing up as well. Yue’s father Arnook did their ceremony a while back, before Sokka and Katara were released from hospital. Arnook chose to perform the ritual at a body of water closer to Yue’s hometown rather than here. But either way, the ceremony was complete. While their spirits were now flowing with the water, Katara and Sokka knew they would never forget Kya and Yue.</p><hr/><p>“What do you mean, we’re planning to move?” Katara demanded, her body stoic and tight. Months had gone by since the tragic incident that left her family incomplete. Now Hakoda was their only parental figure, and Katara and Sokka had a hard time adjusting to this.</p><p>But Hakoda had other plans for the two siblings, opting to start fresh with their lives. “I know it’s sudden, and you and Sokka may not be ready for it. That’s why I’m waiting until you both finish your exams before moving,” he explained, drying a dish from the sink, “It’ll be your last summer holiday here, and we’ll move to the new place in time for the new school year.”</p><p>Katara scowled, turning to Sokka to gauge her brother’s reaction. She had friends here, she felt at home here, but most importantly, this was where Kya made most of her mark on the family. By leaving all that behind just to journey to somewhere in hopes of a new start, wasn’t Hakoda being a bit too nonchalant about Kya’s contributions to the family?</p><p>Yet Sokka seemed open to this opportunity. Initially, the family was bombarded by condolences, including some from people they didn’t know well. While Sokka was kind enough to thank each person, it was evident their words grated on his nerves. It made the family feel like they were too weak to stand up again, and reminded them of the incident more, rather than helped them move on from the event. Privately, Sokka once stated that the next time somebody gave him another half-hearted condolence, he would smack that person with a boomerang. Clasping his hands before him, Sokka asked, “Where exactly are we moving to?”</p><p>“It’s a place called Republic City, which I heard is quite beautiful,” Hakoda responded, wiping his hands dry. He tossed the dishcloth back into the sink before pacing up to his children, pulling out a chair across from them and plopping himself down. “My company recently opened a new branch there, and they could use some experienced staff to make that place work. The owner of that branch is a man named Lao Bei Fong, who I heard is a very efficient business manager. He’s someone my current supervisor trusts, and I’ll look forward to working under him.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure you’re happy, but what about us?” Katara retorted, shooting daggers at her father, “Sokka and I will have to give up everything just to make this work for you, and don’t forget all the contributions Mom made while we’re still here. How can you just let all that go so you can go off to some far-off adventure?” she concluded by crossing her arms.</p><p>Hakoda cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t think this is an attempt for me to forget about Kya, Katara,” he replied, rubbing his lower arms apprehensively, “Kya will always be in our hearts, and I’ll always cherish all the moments we had with her in this family. And even if we do move to Republic City, her memories will still be with us. This can be a new start for us all, a way for us to move forward and be reborn as new people. Nothing wrong with that, right?”</p><p>Before Katara could even respond, Sokka did the unthinkable to her. “Hey, I care a lot about Mom too, and don’t think I’m not upset after she died,” he pointed out, turning his body sideways to face the girl on his left, “But if Dad believes this can put us back on the right path, then I’m all for it. The guy who hit us was drunk, he’s already been sentenced, so what more is there to say? We should move on from the event, and keep the best memories of Mom alive.”</p><p>Katara’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “Sokka, you can’t be serious, right? Don’t tell me you’re agreeing to this madness either!” Katara exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. With her outnumbered on the issue, was there any way she could get her point across here?</p><p>Sokka’s unpredictable streak continued when he turned the tables on Katara. “What’s madness is how stubborn you are on this issue. Why can’t you just let Dad be happy with his choice? I thought water benders are supposed to control the element for change, so why can’t you act more like that and just adapt to the surroundings?” he challenged, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Katara’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. None of Hakoda, Kya, and Sokka were benders, meaning Katara was ultimately the only one who got in touch with the elements. But here was a non-bender telling her she wasn’t in touch with her own element. “Sokka, did you just say what I heard you just say?” Katara retorted in shock and anger.</p><p>Before the siblings could aim for each other’s throats, Hakoda stepped in to lower the heat. “I assure you we won’t be alone in this new place. Our old friend Bato has been recruited into the same company as me, so you’ll be seeing him a lot more often,” Hakoda stated. Bato was an old college roommate of Hakoda’s, and the siblings treated him like an uncle of sorts.</p><p>Katara and Sokka paused to glance back at Hakoda, who now leaned his back against his chair. “Don’t forget your grandmother Kanna lives in a town just on the outskirts of Republic City, so visiting her will be fun too,” he added, especially staring at Katara. Since Katara was very close to her paternal grandmother, this could convince her that the move was beneficial. “I’m sure your Gran Gran will be more than happy to see you two when you visit.”</p><p>Katara bit her lower lip. Knowing there were people she trusted in Republic City, it would be easier for her to turn to someone for support. Yet Katara was still a bit overwhelmed by the drastic and sudden proposal Hakoda made. With only the sound of the ticking clock in the living room echoing off the walls, it felt like the dining room lamp was zeroing in on her.</p><p>Sokka’s hand being placed onto her shoulder snapped Katara back to attention. “Look, I’m not as observant around people as you are, but just think about this,” he described sympathetically, “I do have to look out for my little sister every now and then. Give it a chance.”</p><p>Katara’s eyes alternated between Sokka and Hakoda like a metronome. While she had reservations, she also understood where they were coming from. A new opportunity awaited them all, giving them a chance to be happy as a family again. Moreover, being a water bender meant embracing change, not being stubborn and refusing to accept it. Given how proud her family was when they found out about her abilities, what would Kya think if Katara failed to live up to that expectation? “Alright, I’ll do it,” she whispered, clenching her fists in determination.</p><p>Hakoda and Sokka both smiled as Katara excused herself from the dining room table. “I’ll have to tell all my friends about this first,” she explained, heading for the stairs and to her room above, “I want to spend some time with them all before I move. I only got one chance before the only way I can contact them is via Facebook or Skype, so I won’t blow it, alright?”</p><hr/><p>“This is one big city,” Sokka murmured, his eyes wandering around the building at the downtown core. The Kuruk family were not small-town people, but to be in a large metropolis like this was truly something else. Skyscrapers smothered the family with their shadows, while every road lane was filled with cars lining several blocks down. And with the crowd of people they saw in the mall they were in earlier, and Sokka truly believed he was in a sardine can.</p><p>Katara, however, wasn’t impressed. Something about the frenetic pace of the metropolis made her feel uncomfortable. Smaller settings with slower paces meant people were friendlier. Here, it felt like people were just brushing past her, whizzing back and forth like a blizzard in winter. “Can we just get home already?” she asked in annoyance, “You’re the one who decided to go on this hare-brained scheme to go shopping in downtown this morning anyway.”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with shopping!” Sokka retorted with a cracking voice, giving Katara a look darker than the alleyways between the buildings. It was an odd quirk in the Kuruk family that Sokka, the male sibling, was more into shopping than Katara, the female sibling. Most households usually had this trait in reverse, but it was evident that Katara didn’t enjoy it.</p><p>“Settle down, you two,” Hakoda warned, slowly marching up behind them, “Katara, part of the reason I took you downtown is because I want to show you around. The Yee-Dong Centre is one of the largest shopping malls in the city, and it’s quite a tourist attraction. And Sokka, while I’m glad you enjoyed the trip, I must say you did go overboard with the buying. Having Katara and I carry so much of your stuff is a bit inconsiderate, so show some moderation, okay?”</p><p>Sokka tilted his eyes between Hakoda and Katara. His father and sister bought relatively little, with some clothes and gifts that barely took up one bag. But they also held another bag stuffed to the brim with things Sokka bought, ranging from clothing, to socks and shoes. Sokka also bought a couple of belts, an extra laptop bag that he claimed matched those belts, and a variety of trinkets and knickknacks that Katara didn’t even want to start guessing what they were about. “Dad and I had one bag each, while you ended up filling three bags,” Katara pointed out.</p><p>Before things got out of hand, Hakoda gestured at a tunnel on the sidewalk. It was a small flight of stairs that would take them underground, and above those stairs was a large sign that had a red symbol on it. “Let’s just catch the subway home, okay?” Hakoda suggested, heading to the stairway, “You still have to go to your school to pick up your new schedules this afternoon, so try not to be late. Besides, the school told me that two current students were asked to show you two around. I’m sure you can make a couple of new friends with this opportunity, right?”</p><p>Katara gently shuffled her feet. She was still a bit hesitant with the new school, not sure what to expect from the student body. Moreover, it was a large change for her, given she still had visions of the crash that took the lives of Kya and Yue. Slowly lifting her hand, she placed it at her throat, where the water bending pendant that her mother left for her hung. She vowed that her mother would always be a part of her life, but was she ready to bring new things into her life?</p><p>“Katara, today please?” Sokka’s impatient voice snapped her back to reality. The water bender lifted her head to see her brother and father standing before the subway entrance, both with concerned looks on their faces. The crowd of people rushing out from and around the subway stop made Katara feel like some specimen being put under a microscope.</p><p>Katara weakly nodded, rebalancing the bags in her hands. Looking on, her father and brother already headed down the stairs, causing her to quicken her pace as well. “Queen Station,” she murmured, taking a glance at the subway sign, “Wonder why they named it that?”</p><p>By the time they returned home, the only thing on Katara’s mind was on how to sort through the ridiculous mess known as the stuff Sokka bought. Hakoda made them a quick lunch, which got Katara’s mind into the more pressing matter that was student registration. “Do you two want a ride to the school, or do you prefer walking?” Hakoda asked, taking the dirty dishes.</p><p>“Walking is fine,” Katara murmured, trudging her way back to her room, “Just let me use the washroom first, then Sokka and I will be on our way.” With that, she closed the door, the ticking clock on the wall outside counting down the final seconds to judgment day.</p><p>Even though they lived in the suburbs, the atmosphere around was unusually dead. There were no children in the playground, few people jogging along the streets, and even the birds were quiet. Katara’s heart pounded with each step, clearing the last block of houses before reaching an open field where their schools were located. It was odd to see two buildings housing a junior high and a senior high school at the same campus, but according to the parent information sheet Hakoda had, both schools had the same administration team. They were to check in at the senior high school, get their schedules, and then a student from each campus would show them around.</p><p>Now, with only a set of red metallic doors before them, Katara felt like she was running the gauntlet. The bright colours beckoned her to come forth, but the sheer size of the doors also challenged her to fight for what she wanted. “Let’s do this then,” she muttered, taking a deep breath. With that, the siblings grabbed the hinges and pulled as hard as they could.</p><p>The siblings were in awe at the large foyer, which was a mix between a museum’s exhibit hall and a courthouse’s entrance. Glass cases showing school achievements lined each side, and four pillars beckoned them towards the main office, located conveniently behind the columns. There were already students marching in and out the office doors, some already holding their timetables. “Well, let’s not lollygag,” Sokka suggested, leading the way to the office, “You’ll have to go over to the junior high campus later, so there’s a lot to do for us both.”</p><p>The siblings lined up behind ten to fifteen students, with Katara avoiding eye contact with those around her. She alternated between adjusting her blue jacket and twirling the hair loops near her temples. Sokka, meanwhile, tried to get attention by flashing a big grin, especially to female students. Unfortunately for the pony-tailed teen, the girls either got irritated or were crept out. If this was how Sokka dealt with getting over Yue, then it wasn’t a good development.</p><p>It was close to twenty minutes before the Kuruk siblings entered the office. Sitting behind the desk was a short lady with brown hair. The front was cut in an unnaturally neat horizontal line above her eyebrows, while the back was tied in a pony-tail. She had gold stud earrings on both ears, and had green eyes that could freeze anything into ice. “Names?” she barked.</p><p>“The last name is Kuruk,” Sokka eked out, rubbing his arms up and down. He wore a short-sleeved blue T-shirt, and Katara could see goose bumps blasting up and down each limb with the secretary’s daggered eyes. “I’m Sokka, in grade ten, and this is Katara, in grade nine.”</p><p>The stern woman said nothing in return, opting to shuffle through her massive wall of papers instead. Neither sibling had the courage to ask any questions about how she could navigate this ridiculous mess. With a look that could kill even the fiercest Platypus Bear, it felt like the first person to speak would have trouble making it out of this office alive.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the siblings were handed their schedules and locker information. “For Sokka, who will stay in the high school campus, your locker is located at the bottom of Staircase C,” the lady pointed out, her eyes not even looking the siblings in the face, “Katara will have to go to the junior high campus, and your locker will be on the first floor, in the blue wing. The combinations are on your schedules, so make sure you input it right.”</p><p>Katara and Sokka alternated confused stares between their schedules and each other. “Uh, not that I’m trying to be rude, but we were told that there are people who will show us around the campuses or something like that…” Katara meekly requested, her hands shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>“What are you, in kindergarten?” the lady snapped, rearing her body over the counter and pressing her face dangerously close to the siblings. For a lady that could barely lift her head over the top of the cubicle, she sure made herself large when she was angry. “You’re in your teens already, so you should know the way! Why should you require special assistance?” she yelled.</p><p>Sokka tried to wipe his brow clean of his cold perspiration and the secretary’s saliva, leaving Katara to take several deep breaths before trying again. “Well, Sokka and I are new here, and we registered with the school less than a week ago,” she stated as diplomatically as possible, “The school told us that when we pick up our schedules, there will be a couple of people to…”</p><p>“What? So you two are the new kids? Why didn’t you say so in the beginning? Seriously, people nowadays,” she grumbled, shoving off her chair and marching into the back. Katara and Sokka could only stare at her incredulously. She was the one to cut them off before they could explain, so why was she blaming them now? “Kyoshi, Anil, your guests are here!” she roared.</p><p>Within seconds, two other students came out from a long hallway leading into the deeper offices. One was a girl, looking around fifteen years old. She had auburn hair, grey eyes, and had on a green sports jacket and track pants of a similar colour. The other was a boy, standing a head shorter than the girl, looking at best twelve years old. But the most surprising details about him was that he had no hair, instead sporting a blue arrow tattoo that went from the back of his neck, around his cerebellum, and ended at his forehead. He wore an orange T-shirt, dark brown khakis, and dark dress shoes. “Your tour guides are here,” the secretary spat, trudging back to her desk.</p><p>Katara shot a dark look back at the secretary, who merely waved the next student into her cubicle, or more appropriately, her torture chamber. Marching out the other set of doors, the two newcomers introduced themselves to the siblings. “I’m Suki Kyoshi, and I’m in the tenth grade,” the girl spoke in a clear tone, “I’m supposed to show Sokka Kuruk around today. Are you him?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I’m Soccer, or sorry, Sokka,” the pony-tailed teen stuttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. His eyes darted around and his body fidgeted anxiously, which Katara could tell was due to the attraction that was Suki standing before him. Heck, Katara recalled the way Sokka acted when he first met Yue. The way he stuttered when he asked Yue on a date, Katara swore she might have to finish his sentence for him if he kept struggling. “So, uh, you want to show me around, then?” Sokka asked, gesturing wildly in random directions, “Maybe we can spend some time looking around, doing some activities, you know…”</p><p>Suki rolled her eyes before leading Sokka away from his sister and the bald boy, almost having to drag the stammering teen away from embarrassment. Katara pressed her empty palm against her face and shook her head. “Don’t mind my brother,” she whispered to the boy, “Let’s just go see the junior high campus, okay?”</p><p>“Sure,” the boy replied. There was a distinctive gentleness and politeness about his voice. Earlier, Katara was all nervous, not knowing what to expect when she moved into this new city and stepped into this new school. But here, around this boy, it was like all her tension was stripped away from her. “My name is Aang Anil, and I’m in the eighth grade,” the boy stated.</p><p>Katara did a double take at Aang’s comment. How could this youngster possibly be in grade eight? He looked more like he just graduated elementary school! But before Katara could inquire, it was like Aang had read her mind. “I actually skipped grade five, so I’m just twelve years old this year,” he replied, flashing off a goofy grin, “Last year was my first year at the junior high, and I have two more years to go before coming over to this campus.”</p><p>Katara could only nod in intrigue. Aang took her through the cafeteria, down a flight of stairs, and out a side door. When Aang led the way, it was like there were springs in his shoes, with his feet almost floating off the ground with each step. Crossing a large sports field, Aang soon took Katara into an adjacent, two-storey building, where the junior high classes were held.</p><hr/><p>“And that’s pretty much it for our school,” Aang concluded, bringing Katara back to the front foyer of the junior high. Throughout the last hour, Aang took Katara through both floors of both wings of the junior high. Katara was especially impressed by the drama room on the second floor, which was coloured in pure black and had many props, likely for school performances. Also impressing her on the second floor was the art room, where paintings and sketches of past years hung. So far, it seemed to be a welcoming place for her to spend the ninth grade in.</p><p>“So Katara, do you have any other questions?” Aang asked, turning to Katara with a gentle smile. Based on first impressions alone, Katara was definitely looking forward to attending the same school as Aang, even though they were one grade apart. “Do you think you'll be joining any clubs or teams at school?” Aang asked, folding his schedule and tucking it neatly into his pocket, “What are you interested in?”</p><p>“Well, I do like aquatic activities, so maybe something along swimming or diving may be good,” Katara responded with slight eagerness, “I suffered an injury a while back, so I don’t do as many sports anymore. But it doesn’t mean I’ve given up on it, though. I guess I like being in the water, which is my element. It’s too bad bending isn’t allowed during school time…”</p><p>“Oh, you’re a water bender?” Aang declared, his eyes twinkling and his grin getting even wider, “That’s awesome, Katara. There are a few water benders in this school, but I don’t know them well. Besides, like you said, the school rules prohibit all types bending on campus due to safety concerns. So if you have free time, you can show me some skills!”</p><p>Katara tilted her head back and forth. Part of her was glad that there was someone that interested in her skills, but she also realized that she was anything but an expert. “I’m the only bender in my family, so everything I do is self-taught. Other than the most basic elements, I’m not that good at all,” she replied, her free hand suddenly finding the right loop of her hair very fascinating, “Besides, you’re an air bender, right? I heard the arrow tattoos are supposed to mean an air bender is really skilled. So I’m sure you have a lot to show me too, right?”</p><p>Aang’s face flushed scarlet, his eyes trying to tilt away from Katara while keeping in his goofy grin. “Well, my family has taught me air bending since I was little, and I train whenever I have free time,” he shyly explained, shifting his weight back and forth, “The tattoos mean that an air bender has mastered thirty-six skills, although I actually mastered thirty-seven. I made up a skill by myself, and I’ll show you when we’re not in the school. Other than that…”</p><p>“Hey, Twinkle Toes, is that you?” a gruff female voice called from across the hall. Aang and Katara turned just in time to see a petite girl stalking their way. She was dressed in a green T-shirt with a yellow fleece vest slightly caked with dust. They were matched with beige cargo pants, sandals, and a bag that slung diagonally across her body. But the thing that shocked Katara the most was the girl’s eyes, which were slightly covered behind black bangs that dangled past her forehead. The irises with milky and blurry, and if they were stared at from a distance away, it was like she had no irises at all. “I figured you’d be enough of a keener to show some newbie around,” the girl pointed out, placing her hands on her hips, “Who’s the new girl?”</p><p>“Uh, maybe I should introduce you two to each other first,” Aang stated apprehensively. Rubbing the back of his bald head, he positioned himself between Katara and the smaller girl. “Katara, this is my friend Toph Bei Fong. She’s supposed to be in grade seven this year. Toph, this is Katara Kuruk. She moved here from another city, and will be in grade nine.”</p><p>Katara glanced back at Aang, who seemed a bit uneasy making that introduction. Trying to stay polite, Katara stuck out her hand at Toph. “Pleased to meet you,” she greeted Toph in a sweet tone. No point in getting in an argument on the first day, right?</p><p>To Katara’s surprise, Toph balled up a fist and slugged Katara on the shoulder. “Same to you, Sugar Queen,” she responded with a cheeky grin, much to Katara’s dismay. The water bender rubbed her shoulder and glared at the shorter girl, not sure what shocked her more: the nickname or the punch. If this was how Toph greeted a friend, how would she greet an enemy?</p><p>“Don’t be so surprised, Sugar Queen,” Toph chided, seemingly reading Katara’s mind, “I can feel your body getting all nervous and stuff. Your heart rate is increasing, and I can even hear your breathing getting faster. You can’t hide anything from me, Katara. I have ways of sensing vibrations through the floor, which is made of cement, and that’s a type of earth.”</p><p>Before Katara or Toph could say another word, Aang interjected to bring some sanity back into the conversation. “I guess I forgot to mention that Toph is an earth bender, but the way she deals with earth is different than most earth benders,” he explained, waving his two hands to reassure Katara, “Toph, if you haven’t noticed already, is blind, so she relies on earth bending to get around. Because of this, her other senses are extra sensitive, and she can detect things that most people cannot detect, like breathing or heart rate. But of course, I’m sure you’re just as special as well, Katara, with your water bending skills and whatnot…”</p><p>“Since when did you become such a suck-up, Twinkle Toes? Are you trying to impress the lady by telling her how you skipped a grade?” Toph snorted, crossing her arms across her chest and tilting a sly grin at Aang, “Water bending is fine, except you won’t find any water to bend unless you go into the washroom or the showers. Other than that, what else is new?”</p><p>Katara hissed. She was a bit put off by Toph’s dismissal of water bending, but was also intrigued to see a blind bender for the first time. Part of her wanted to lash out at Toph for her underestimation of water, but her head insisted that she stayed civil. Perhaps it was best that they changed the topic? “So Toph, how did you enjoy your elementary school last year?” she asked.</p><p>“Weren’t you in another school outside the neighbourhood,” Aang added, relaxing his posture and turning back to Toph, “Why did you transfer here? I thought you’ll attend…”</p><p>“Not another word,” Toph warned, jabbing a finger in Aang’s face. Aang’s eyes grew larger than plates, while Katara gawked at the crazy scene. “If you don’t want me to bend two stalagmites, one up each of your nostrils, you will keep that information private for now.”</p><p>“Hey, what’s going on here?” Katara and Aang both whipped their heads towards the front doors. Standing at the doorway were two figures, one Katara recognizing as her brother. “Suki and I were wondering why you guys didn’t come over,” Sokka described, trotting over with his guide Suki, “Everything going smoothly in the junior high campus so far?”</p><p>“Toph? What are you doing here?” Suki asked incredulously. Like Aang, she expected Toph to be attending another school, so to see her younger friend in this junior high, with her schedule roughly shoved into her bag, was truly a surprise.</p><p>“Suki,” Aang whispered, using the slash-throat gesture to make her cut it short. Turning back to Katara, he explained how he knew both Toph and Suki. “Toph, Suki, and I grew up in the same neighbourhood, so we always run into each other in community events. There is one other friend I want you to meet, but he’s in the high school campus, and I haven’t seen him yet.”</p><p>Katara took this opportunity to introduce Aang and Toph to Sokka, her brother. Sokka, like Katara, tried to be polite to the group, but it was obvious to Katara that he was a bit out of his element. Somehow, Katara found Sokka a little intrigued, if not intimidated, by Aang’s tattoos and Toph’s lifeless eyes. It was odd too, considering Sokka was the guy in the Kuruk family with the most dynamic mind, always thinking up of new ideas and innovations. “So, now that we’ve gotten a chance to see everything, maybe we should call it a day?” Katara suggested.</p><p>“Toph, why did you run off?” another voice called from the doorway. The whole group, minus Toph, turned to see a man in his forties with neat black hair and a thin moustache. He had on a cream-coloured dress shirt and a brown tie, but neither was more eye-catching than the frown on his face. “Your mother and I are still working out details for your classes. What if this public school doesn’t have a good braille program? Besides, it’s dangerous for a small, blind girl to run off. What if you get hurt in this big place? Come back to the registration office right now!”</p><p>Toph sighed in defeat. “Meet my father, Lao Bei Fong,” she murmured to the foursome, trudging back towards the protective man, “Dad, you know Aang and Suki. The other two are Katara and Sokka Kuruk,” she muttered, gesturing behind her. Lao always drilled the ways of formal greetings into his daughter, and while Toph found it tedious, she still tended to perform them in his presence. “Now that we’re done the formalities, can you stop grabbing me like that?”</p><p>“Wait, Kuruk? Did you say their last name is Kuruk?” Lao stuttered, squinting his eyes at the water siblings, “Ah, I do see the resemblance. My name is Lao Bei Fong, and I’m the owner and general manager of the Gaoling Company. I recall hiring a new employee named Hakoda Kuruk a while ago, and he told me he has two children. Looks like you’re the people he was talking about.” Lao nodded sagely and kept mumbling about how he ran a top-notch firm in the field. “I’m sure Hakoda will tell me more about you when he starts work in a few days. Good day, kids.” With that, Lao guided Toph out the doors as quickly as he burst through, leaving the four speechless.</p><p>Katara and Sokka finally turned to look at each other with looks of pure discomfort. If this was the man that would supervise their father, then Hakoda was in it for the long-haul. With that haughty and nose-thumbing attitude, how could anyone deal with someone that bombastic?</p><hr/><p>“We’re settling in fine, Gran Gran,” Katara spoke into her cellphone, lying on her bed and staring holes into the ceiling. She had been in Republic City for close to a week now, and yet she hadn’t had a chance to have a true heart-to-heart talk with her grandmother. Kanna had been living on the outskirts of Republic City since her husband passed away. So to finally get this chance to speak with someone Katara bonded well with, it soothed Katara’s nerves and mind.</p><p>“Have you seen your new school yet?” Kanna asked on the other line, “Hakoda told me earlier that you went to pick up your schedules already. How do you like your new school?”</p><p>“The new school’s okay. A student there was kind enough to show me around,” Katara replied before pausing, thinking back to the tour given to her by Aang. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something about the way Aang conducted himself really left a mark. Aang had the playfulness and cheerfulness of a pre-teen, but also the maturity of someone several years older than. “He was really nice too, introducing me to some of his other friends,” Katara added, absently twirling her hair loop again.</p><p>“Well, it’s always good to make new friends,” Kanna pointed out, “Things were a bit tough for me when your grandfather passed away, but I kept myself active in the community. I met some very helpful people, and we called or visited each other quite a bit. Remember that you can always rely on your family and friends to help. Don’t shut them out of your life, Katara.”</p><p>Katara tilted her head a couple of times, chewing over Kanna’s words carefully. Maybe that was the reason why she was so against Hakoda moving to Republic City in the first place. All Katara could remember was that when Hakoda suggested the idea, a flurry of emotions went through her head. In the heat of the moment, she accused Hakoda of giving up Kya’s memories for the sake of moving on. While no one in the family had proven they were forgetting Kya so far, it was still something in the back of her mind. Did moving on truly meant leaving Kya behind, or did that just mean new opportunities were ready for her, as Kanna mentioned?</p><p>“Anyway, I guess I shouldn’t bother you too much now,” Kanna’s voice echoed off the earpiece, snapping Katara back to reality, “It’s getting late and you should be getting to bed. School does start for you two tomorrow, right? So good luck to you two, and keep in touch.”</p><p>Katara soon turned her phone off after Kanna hung up. Kanna’s words applied so well to Katara, making the water bender wonder if she was being too close-minded to the possibilities. While Katara did get too emotional at times, she never believed she would let her emotions cloud her judgment. At least, she hoped her emotions wouldn’t make her do stupid things that harmed her loved ones. Besides, being a bender meant controlling the elements, and that took a strong mind and will. She could never good at bending if she couldn’t keep her head on straight.</p><p>Yet it was because Katara was a bender that she felt she had to take on this challenge. Just like how she taught herself all the basics, she had to teach herself once more to face life’s challenges. All those years when she was little, she recalled being in the bathtub or the pool, just doing the water bending techniques over and over again. It didn’t stop her when she got stuck or tired; rather, Katara would continue on, persevering until she improved. If she approached her current life the way she approached bending, maybe things would be different? Sighing and shaking her head, she decided to peel herself off the bed and fetched her pyjamas.</p><p>She stepped out of her room just in time to see Sokka exit the bathroom, her brother also changed into his sleepwear and getting ready for bed. “How’s the call with Gran Gran?” he asked, stepping into his unorganized room. There were still boxes and other containers that had yet to be opened, making Katara wonder if Sokka ever wanted to settle down at all.</p><p>“Oh, it’s alright. She asked us how we’re doing, if we’re ready for school, that sort of thing,” Katara replied nonchalantly, wriggling her nose at the mess in her brother’s room, “I told her how Aang showed me around, and I think Aang’s really nice to introduce his friends to me.”</p><p>Sokka tilted his head back at Katara, one eyebrow nearly reaching the roof. “Aang, the goofy kid?” he retorted, his tone a mix of disbelief and unimpressed, “I still say he doesn’t have his head on straight. Just don’t let him be a distraction for you in class, okay?”</p><p>“First of all, Aang’s a grade lower than me, so we won’t be in any classes together,” Katara stated, crossing her arms and shooting Sokka a dark look, “Secondly, he skipped a grade, for crying out loud! He’s got to be pretty smart to do that. Heck, you’re supposed to be the smarter sibling between us, yet you can’t even do it!”</p><p>“Hey, I’m just pointing out the obvious. My instincts tell me that Aang isn’t what he seems to be. As your big brother, I have a responsibility to warn you,” Sokka insisted, defending himself by lifting his hands to the level of his cheeks, “Just don’t get distracted, okay?”</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes. Again, she had two points for rebuking her brother. “First off, when have your instincts ever been right? Secondly, if you want distraction, how do you explain what happened between you and Suki? You could barely talk properly when she introduced herself to you, so who’s being distracted now?” Katara challenged, a smirk crossing her face.</p><p>Sokka threw his hands into the air. “Suki’s just a girl, okay?” he responded, his voice cracking like it usually did when he got excited, “There’s nothing between us, and I won’t let a girl show me up at school!” Sokka bragged, inhaling a deep breath and shoving out his chest.</p><p>Katara shook her head and covered her face. Chalk it up to her brother to find some lame excuse to show off, only to fall flat on his face later on. “Say what you want, Sokka,” she replied, waving him off as she headed into the bathroom. Closing the door, Katara got into her nightly routine, quickly changing into her pyjamas and brushing her teeth. Returning to her room, Katara flipped off the lights, and flopped onto the bed. Maybe it was a premonition, but Katara had a feeling that her new friends were about to become a bigger part of her life real soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unpredictable First Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, Katara,” Aang greeted the girl clad in blue, waving at her from the front entrance of the junior high. It was the official first day of school, and Katara had mixed feelings about it. Last night she was quite sleepless, tossing and turning in her bed and shivering with uneasiness. Even as she ate breakfast this morning, there were butterflies going up and down her stomach, making it difficult for her to swallow any of her food.</p><p>However, seeing Aang excitedly waiting for her, it relaxed Katara a bit. When she was having her phone conversation with Kanna the night before, Kanna reminded Katara to not close her heart off to those around her. And so far, Katara had met a bunch of very intriguing people, courtesy of Aang. Seeing the energetic young air bender brought a smile to her face, seemingly relaxing her entirely. “Good morning, Aang,” she returned the greeting, trotting up to the bald boy, “Looking forward to the new school year?” she asked.</p><p>Aang nodded. “For sure, and it’s great that Toph is joining us as well. Speaking of which, there she is!” Aang exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the parking lot. Katara turned to the area in question, just in time to see a huge limousine pull in from the street. The sleek, black car caught everybody’s attention, most likely to the chagrin of the blind earth bender. “I somehow don’t think Toph was too pleased with this,” Aang muttered to Katara.</p><p>Katara nodded, watching the vehicle screech to a halt in front of them. A driver in a tuxedo carefully stepped out, taking what Katara considered to be a condescending look around. The man literally strutted back to the back doors, causing the water bender to nearly choke in holding back a giggle. Then, with an almost exaggerated flair, the driver yanked the door open like revealing the ultimate prize at a lucky draw. “Is all that flamboyance really necessary?” Katara leaned over and whispered into Aang’s ear.</p><p>Indeed, a woman in her forties dressed in the latest fashion trend stepped out of the limo in the haughtiest way, followed by a petite girl who seriously looked like she wanted to just disappear. She still had on her green T-shirt, yellow vest, cargo pants, and sandals, but the look on her face was downright miserable. The taller woman took two steps towards the school and acted like she was sniffing the air. What was she, a Platypus Bear on a hunt? “You know, if you just accepted the suggestion your father and I gave, and just attended the private school, we wouldn’t be in this rundown place,” she snorted in a sickening patronizing tone to her daughter.</p><p>“Mom,” Toph hissed through clenched teeth, her shoulders and arms both shaking in anger, “We had this discussion back in the summer, and I really don’t want to get started on it right now. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to go to my classes without causing a scene. Even though I can’t see them, I know there are students around staring at me like I’m some freak at the circus. So do us both a favour and just cut it out, okay?” she requested.</p><p>Toph’s mother softened her stance just a little, tugging nervously on her purse while kneeling down to Toph’s height. “Look, your father and I just want the best for you,” she pointed out, “You know that public schools probably don’t have very good programs, and with so many students running around campus, it’s not safe anyway…”</p><p>Fortunately for Toph, the bell went off just in time, giving the signal that it was time for her to go. “I have an opening assembly to attend, so if you don’t mind, I have to be going now,” Toph informed her mother in a forced civil tone. She moved around the kneeling woman without giving her a hug or kiss, leaving the limo behind and moving straight at Aang and Katara. “Meet my mother, Poppy Bei Fong,” she grumbled, tilted her head in the opposite direction.</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes at Poppy, who carefully got back into the limo. If Toph’s parents were like this all the time, Hakoda would have a hard time at company functions, especially if Lao brought his wife. Hakoda was an informal man, not really caring for status symbols and was quite egalitarian in his treatment of others. But if this was how Hakoda’s supervisor acted daily, Katara truly hoped there wouldn’t be a homicide in that company. “Promise me you’ll keep it in the house, otherwise it’s a boulder on your feet,” Toph spat, heading straight for the doors.</p><p>“It’s kind of hard to keep it a secret, given how many eyes saw that,” Aang replied, sticking a finger into his collar, “But Katara and I won’t say any more about this. Right, Katara?”</p><p>Katara nodded. They made a right turn at the first door, leading them into the gym, where the principal was to address the student body for the new school year. “You just try to blend in with the crowd, and then your mother sends you to school in a stretch limo,” Katara commented, “I don’t pretend to know what’s going on, but I don’t think you’re too happy about that.”</p><p>“It’s just frustrating how my parents keep thinking I’m this delicate flower that requires protection wherever she goes,” Toph grunted, throwing her hands in the air, “Just this morning, both of them were trying to get me all dressed up like I’m attending some banquet. Please, it’s just school! As long as I follow dress code and I’m not wearing revealing clothes, I’m fine!”</p><p>Aang brought them over to the bleachers, climbing up a few rows before taking a seat. “I think maybe they just don’t want you to look too casual,” he suggested, removing his backpack and placing it at his feet, “Like I always say, if you approach it from a different angle…”</p><p>“Twinkle Toes, there is no different angle!” Toph ranted, jabbing a finger in Aang’s direction. Katara nearly had to duck to avoid having Toph plug her right index finger into the water bender’s left ear, given she sat right between the two younger students. “You know as well as I do that with my parents, it’s all or nothing. Besides, what do you know about wearing more casual clothes? You wear dress shoes everywhere, for crying out loud!”</p><p>Katara turned her eyes at Aang’s feet, which were encased in black dress shoes. Even though this was only the second time she saw Aang, Katara realized he tended to dress semi-formally, opting to wear a light orange dress shirt that tucked neatly into dark brown dress pants. “Is Toph right? Do you really dress up like that everywhere you go?” she asked the air bender.</p><p>However, Aang never got to answer that question. Instead, the principal approached the microphone stand, which caused the crowd to quiet down. Katara saw a tall man, most likely in his fifties, with grey hair and a thin moustache. “My name is Mr. Kunming. I am the principal of the junior high campus. On behalf of my staff, welcome to another school year,” he announced.</p><p>The crowd politely applauded, to which Mr. Kunming began his speech. It covered the usual administrative things, such as tardiness or accessing the school nurse, nothing that Katara hadn’t heard before. She took a nonchalant look at the clock, wondering how much longer this man would drone on for. While only about ten to fifteen minutes had passed, Katara felt like she was on the bleachers for millennia. Why did explaining school procedures have to be so boring?</p><p>“I want to conclude that for all students, new and returning ones, this is a special chance for you to truly make your mark,” Mr. Kunming stated, scanning the student body through his thick glasses, “Junior high means you have more than one teacher teaching your subjects, and it mirrors real life. Learning comes from more than one source, and it is another sign of your own progress. Be positive, help your fellow classmates along the way, and don’t back down from a challenge. With that, I wish you all nothing but the best for this upcoming school year.”</p><p>The crowd erupted into applause and cheers once more. Even Toph, who was in a foul mood earlier, grudgingly clapped her hands together. But for Katara, the principal’s words got her thinking once more. Helping each other also meant allowing oneself to be helped, echoing her own grandmother’s words to have Katara open her heart. Was this another sign that perhaps there were those around her at this very moment, ready to give her a hand?</p><p>Katara turned her head back and forth, getting a good look at Aang and Toph. For her, these two were different as night and day. Aang was soft-spoken, polite, but had a sense of maturity within him that indicated he was wise beyond his years. Toph, on the other hand, was hard-nosed, determined, and wouldn’t conform to things that she disliked. Both had traits that Katara admired, but both had traits that conflicted with her own element of water. Katara always felt she was most comfortable in going with the flow and adapting whenever possible, but did taking the next step in her journey mean stepping outside of her comfort zone?</p><p>“Katara, you coming?” Aang’s voice snapped the water bender out of her trance. The air bender already had his backpack back on, ready to take off for class. Looking around them, Katara could see the other students shuffling out as well. Even Toph was ready to go, slinging her bag diagonally across her body and tapping her sandaled foot impatiently. Shaking her head a few times, Katara cleared the last few thoughts out of her head and grabbed her own bag as well. If this was the beginning of the journey, then it was going to be one interesting ride.</p><hr/><p>“Hakoda, great to see you again,” Bato greeted his old college roommate as they gathered in the company’s main meeting room. One distinctive feature about Bato was that he was tall and thin, with his body shaped almost like a pencil. Unlike Hakoda, who had a goatee, Bato kept his face clean-shaven, making him look younger than his actual age.</p><p>But today, both men were starting work with the Gaoling Company, and their general manager was intent on calling a staff meeting to go over company policy and other issues. That was why all staff was requested to meet in the conference room. Today, both men were wearing navy blue suits, with Hakoda wearing a red tie while Bato’s was light blue. “I heard you moved in just last week. Is everything going okay with settling in? How do the kids like it here so far?”</p><p>Hakoda took a seat in the back of the large table, furthest away from the speaker’s podium. “Sokka’s settling in okay. I took them to the Yee-Don Centre downtown, and he went on a shopping spree,” Hakoda explained, recalling the ridiculous things Sokka ended up buying home, “But Katara is still a bit hesitant. I know she’s very close to her mother, and even now she isn’t totally willing to move on yet. I’ll have to keep giving her my support, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Katara and Sokka are both good kids, Hakoda,” Bato commented, taking a seat directly to Hakoda’s left, “It’ll be natural for them to take a while to adjust to a new environment, but I have faith in them. If you want, maybe I can visit you guys over the weekend, just to spend some time with them. Are they free this weekend for me to drop by?” he asked.</p><p>Hakoda nodded thoughtfully, thinking about the situation at hand. Katara once accused him of going off on his own little adventure while they were still struggling to cope with Kya’s death. While Hakoda always kept his children’s best interests at heart, even he was hesitant in facing the future. Sure he thought it through and knew that a new beginning meant giving up a lot of the things he was used to, but in no way was he certain that things were all for the better. It was a huge gamble he was taking, one that he hoped wouldn’t bite him back.</p><p>“Let’s talk about this later,” Bato whispered, pointing to the front, “Mr. Bei Fong’s here.” Hakoda lifted his head to see his employer, Lao Bei Fong, step to the front. Standing behind the general manager was another dark-haired individual with a similar thin moustache, but a strange smirk on his face. Hakoda couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but he didn’t like the man one bit.</p><p>“My name is Lao Bei Fong, and I’m the owner and manager of Gaoling’s Republic City branch. It’ll be a pleasure working with you,” Lao announced to the applause of the people in the room. Hakoda and Bato clapped politely, but then stayed quiet throughout the rest of the speech. There probably wasn’t much more to it then describing company policies and goals, right?</p><p>How wrong Hakoda and Bato were on that regard. For the next who knew how many minutes, Lao droned on about how he envisioned the company doing great, and saw it as a dream of his to serve the community and whatnot. Hakoda literally had to pinch himself on the thigh just to stay awake, the smug man’s superficial words really getting the best of him. Hakoda had never seen someone that in love with hearing himself talk about himself. Hakoda made a mental note to himself that if this would happen every day, then he would bring earplugs to work.</p><p>“In conclusion, I wish everyone can dedicate themselves to contributing to the family we have here in the Gaoling Company. Remember that it’s not all for money or fame, but for the fact that we can make a difference. Thank you very much!” Lao finally ended his speech, and Hakoda did nothing more than give a perfunctory and uninterested round of applause. Things were not like that in his previous workplace, where people had a more egalitarian and personal feel in relating to others. With an employer that seemed more like he was interested in shoving his gaudy style down the throats of his employees, Hakoda did not feel this was a good start.</p><p>Hakoda was the last to leave the room, opting to wait for the rest of the crowd to file out first. There were still some other things he had to do, such as organizing his cubicle in a way that suited his tastes best. As he picked up his folders, a voice stopped him. “Hakoda Kuruk, right?”</p><p>Hakoda glanced up just in time to see Lao Bei Fong and his assistant still standing before him. Hakoda also got a better look at Lao’s assistant, realizing that he had on a dark suit jacket, piercing eyes, and a balding head. “I ran across your children the other day, when they were there to pick up their schedules,” Lao began, inspecting Hakoda like he was a specimen under a microscope, “They do seem to be good kids, although I’m not sure if…”</p><p>Hakoda sucked in a huge breath while Lao droned on. Between comments about wanting his daughter to attend a private school and the disadvantages of a public school, Hakoda didn’t know why he was asked to hear Lao go off on another tangent. From beside Lao, the assistant wasn’t making Hakoda feel any better, those emotionless and intimidating dark eyes sending shivers up Hakoda’s spine. “I hope my daughter won’t be negatively influenced, and your kids will follow the good example a lady like Toph will set for them. Do you agree?” Lao asked.</p><p>Hakoda stopped for a moment, letting his supervisor’s words go right over his head. He didn’t care for the storytelling session about Lao’s daughter being a great example for Katara and Sokka. Personally, Hakoda was insulted by Lao’s nose-thumbing attitude, almost like Lao was proclaiming he and his family were better than Hakoda’s family. Either way, Hakoda knew the only thing he could do was to keep working hard and not let these things distract him. Giving a small smile and nod, he tried to end the conversation by gesturing at the files he held.</p><p>Luckily, both Lao and his assistant ended the talk short, with the general manager leading the balding man out the conference room. Hakoda let out a hiss, both in frustration and in relief, before lumbering back into his cubicle. He casually placed the files in a corner before plopping down on his chair, leaning back a bit and rubbing his face. It was only the first day at work, and already Hakoda was encountering unneeded stress. Silently, he could only wish Katara and Sokka were having better luck than he was in dealing with their first days.</p><hr/><p>“Alright class, since you’ll be in grade ten this year, it means gym has just become that much more rigorous. You won’t be pampered like you were in junior high, so you better come prepared or you’re out!” the head gym teacher, a man with fuzzy white hair called. Sokka, like all others in class, was changed into his gym strip of white shirt and dark shorts, hearing this eccentric man with the even stranger looking thin moustache and beard bark orders at him. It wasn’t quite what he expected for his first day in a high school gym class, loitering around the soccer field behind the school. But for what it was worth, it would have to do for now.</p><p>“We set up this obstacle course to see if your abilities are up to high school level. For some of you, this should go well,” the teacher, Mr. Jeong, continued ranting, “To pass this obstacle course, which I consider your first test this year, you must have discipline. Size, speed, and strength are required to do the run, but alone they mean nothing.” From the crowd of teens, Sokka could only roll his eyes. Was this gym or “listen to the fire bending drill sergeant” class?</p><p>“For this obstacle run, you will run in pairs,” Mr. Jeong declared, his eyes boring into the students. His instructions continued blaring out while his right index finger strongly jabbing into the air. Sokka immediately turned to his right, where Suki stood a few bodies away. Ever since the school tour, Sokka had wanted to know Suki a bit better. Part of it was gratitude for the tour, but also because he wanted to show Suki his mettle. Even though he never joined a sports team in his old school, Sokka could keep up with the best of them in his former gym class. Maybe he could do the same here, and showed Suki a thing or two about running this obstacle course!</p><p>“So pair yourselves up, and get stretching! We’ll meet back here in five minutes for the actual run, where Mr. Chey will time you!” Mr. Jeong gestured to the other side of the field, where a younger man stood with two stopwatches. When the drill sergeant marched away from the field, it was like a wall of intimidation was just lifted from the class.</p><p>As the crowd dispersed, Sokka approached Suki, who was now on the ground stretching her legs. Sokka noticed the serious expression on Suki’s face, and figured to lighten the mood. “So, Suki,” he began, squatting down next to the girl, “You realize I was one of the best at these courses in my old school, right? Have I told you how I breezed through these before?”</p><p>Suki lifted her head, giving a quick blink of surprise before refocusing once more. “Is that true? I don’t think you ever told me that story before, at least not during the school tour I gave you,” she replied, now stretching her arms as well, “But then again, this is the first time I’m seeing one of these obstacle courses, so all this is new to me.”</p><p>“Oh, then you’re talking to the right person!” Sokka exclaimed, puffing out his chest in an exaggerated fashion, “I did obstacle courses in my old school, and I could keep up with the best of them. If you want, we can pair up and I’ll show you how it’s done. Come on, a girl like you can use a smart, talented, and athletic guy like me to help you out, right?”</p><p>Suki glanced up at Sokka, her face slightly flushing with anger. Sokka’s tone was just a bit too patronizing for her taste, making her sound like a weakling that required a big strong man to defend her. They were both in high school now, so shouldn’t Sokka at least lay off the act? In an attempt to stay civil, Suki took a deep breath and lifted herself off the ground. She had other ways of getting even with Sokka, and that involved knowing how well Sokka knew this course. “Since they’re giving us a few minutes, why don’t we take a look at how the course is set up? That way, you can tell me how you’ll do it,” Suki suggested, a huge grin plastered on her face.</p><p>Sokka strutted down the course with Suki, bragging about how he would approach each element. Suki, on the other hand, only pretended to pay attention to Sokka, opting to check out each obstacle and thought about how she would approach that herself. The course itself was just a lap around the field, but every set distance apart there was an obstacle station. The first portion was a net crawl, where runners would go under a low net and crawled through the grass. Suki felt it should work to her advantage, as she was smaller and slimmer than Sokka. The next portion also seemed to benefit her as well, given it was a set of balance beams. Suki did gymnastics when she was younger, and could control her centre of gravity better than most people. With Sokka mouthing off rather than focusing on the course, Suki knew she had the upper hand now.</p><p>“Hey, are you listening?” Sokka’s voice sliced into Suki’s concentration. The teenage girl looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun’s glare to see Sokka before her with his arms crossed. “I was explaining how we should approach the next obstacle. Are you with me so far?”</p><p>Suki only smiled and nodded, further egging Sokka on by claiming she appreciated all the advice by a “big strong guy” like him. With Sokka still blabbing on, Suki kept her eyes on the third set of obstacles. It was a set of tires thrown onto the ground, and the runner had to step through them one by one before moving onto the fourth obstacle of hurdles. Suki felt she could handle both well, given she had quick feet and considerable jumping ability. It was the final obstacle that would bother her, and that was a climbing wall. The only thing available for her in scaling the steep wall was a single rope, and Suki was the first to admit that her upper body strength wasn’t the best in the world. That would be the most challenging part, that’s for sure.</p><p>“Alright, warm-up time is over! Everybody, get to the start line with your partners!” the loud order from Mr. Jeong echoed through the field, causing Sokka and Suki to turn back. Sokka still had that big grin on his face, flexing his arm and proclaiming how it would be a piece of cake for him. Suki quickly smiled, but then rolled her eyes after Sokka’s back was turned. If there was a time to put her new classmate in his place, this would be it.</p><p>“Runners take your marks, get set, and go!” Mr. Jeong called. Instantly, two runners shot out from their positions and charged straight at the first obstacle. While Sokka kept his arms crossed and made snide remarks about how he could do better, Suki kept her eyes peeled for each runner’s techniques, especially when they got to the climbing wall. When the runners made their approach to the wall, Suki could see them try to use their speed as a way to get as high as they could, grabbing onto the rope while already taken a few steps up. Noting the difficult move, Suki went over the ways in which she could perfect it in her head.</p><p>It would be several more pairs before Sokka and Suki were up. At the finish line, Mr. Chey had a list of people’s names drawn up, with the times being placed in order from fastest to slowest. Stepping up to the line, Suki was only intent on two things: getting into the top ten, and beating Sokka. Giving the arrogant teen to her left one more glance, she took a runner’s stance and waited for further instruction from Mr. Jeong.</p><p>“Runners take your marks,” Mr. Jeong called, to which Suki’s vision just narrowed to the obstacle course before her. She couldn’t tell what Sokka was thinking at the time, and right now she couldn’t care less. “Get set,” Mr. Jeong continued, causing Suki to lower more weight onto her legs, digging her sneakers deeper into the grass, “Go!” Mr. Jeong shouted.</p><p>Both Sokka and Suki shot out from their positions, taking long strides and aiming right at the net crawl. Sokka, with his longer legs, managed to get to the net first, but immediately found himself in trouble. “Ugh, why’s the netting hooked all over me?” he groaned, trying to flick the strings out from his hair, shirt, and shorts.</p><p>Suki, on the other hand, had fewer problems. She pressed her body extra low to the ground, taking her time through while still maintaining a quick pace. By the time she was done, she had already passed Sokka and was onto the balance beam. She turned back just in time to see Sokka struggle out of the netting, face red and lips sputtering the whole time. Taking a deep breath, she scaled the beam and slowly tiptoed her way across its full length.</p><p>Suki nearly lost her concentration halfway when Sokka’s sputtering got even worse. Stretching out her arms, she clenched every muscle on them as a way to not fall off. She took a quick peek over her shoulder to see Sokka waving his arms like a maniac, barely getting two steps before taking a tumble. The rule that Mr. Jeong set out was that one had to cross the beam entirely, and anyone who fell off in the middle must start it again. Blocking out the noise coming out from Sokka’s mouth, Suki regained her balanced and hurried through the rest of the beam.</p><p>It took Sokka a third try before finally getting through the beam, and by then Suki was already through the third obstacle. Indeed, Suki’s quick feet came in handy, slipping in and out of the tires effortlessly and taking off for the hurdles. One thing Suki picked up from observing other runners was that they would rather take slower steps, making sure their feet got in and out of each tire smoothly, than to hurry through but ended up slipping or tripping. With that pattern, Suki kept it in mind when she approached the tires, and luckily it worked out well. Making the turn around the lap, she raced towards the hurdles, the wind flapping at her hair around her face. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sokka grumbling and slipping several times through the tires. What happened to the big tough man who could breeze through this course again?</p><p>Suki managed the hurdles just fine as well, leaving her with the most difficult part of the course. Trying to scale the wall, she mimicked the others before her, picking up speed and going up the steps while grabbing the rope. Unfortunately, Suki missed the rope two steps up the wall, causing her to slide back down the slope. Turning around, she tried again, only to find that she couldn’t bend low enough to grab the rope while running. Behind her, Suki could hear a couple of the hurdles falling, followed by Sokka cursing at the universe again. Staring at the rope dangling from the top to the ground, Suki came up with a new strategy.</p><p>Suki kept her body low while maintaining her speed, letting her hands follow the rope as she leaped up the wall. It worked like a charm, with the rope now firmly in her hands, allowing her to haul herself up the rest of the way. Step by step, she felt herself creeping closer to the top, and the endpoint was in sight just as she slid off. Taking another deep breath, Suki yanked up the final steps. It was all about willpower now, and nothing was going to stop her.</p><p>Just then, several thuds got her attention. Looking down, Suki saw Sokka struggling up the wall, gripping onto the rope like it was a lifeline. It was almost comical how Sokka, despite all the complaints, managed to catch up to her. But for Suki, it wasn’t over until she crossed the finish line, and she was intent to do so before Sokka did. Seeing Sokka slip off the rope once more, Suki turned back to the task at hand and climbed over the wall. Keeping herself close to the wall, she slid off like it was a slide in the playground, landing on her feet before springing back up. Pumping her legs once more, she shot through the finish line, punching her fist in the air in victory. “How’s my time, Mr. Chey?” she asked the younger teacher.</p><p>Before the brown-haired teacher could announce the time, a huge crash could be heard. Both Mr. Chey and Suki raised their heads, and saw Sokka crumpled to a heap at the bottom of the wall. Wheezing for air, Sokka literally crawled his way across the finish line, much to the amusement of everyone around. Sokka struggled with every step, collapsing once more before those who already finished the race, lifting one hand and tapping it helplessly at the finish line. Amidst the laughter and incredulous stares, Mr. Chey could only shake his head. “I’ll give you top marks for originality. You’re probably the most dramatic person to ever do this run,” Mr. Chey commented dryly, “But time-wise, I say you’re one of the slowest.”</p><p>Suki’s eyes alternated between Sokka, who was still on his stomach, and Mr. Chey, who was looking through the names on the clipboard. “Congratulations, Suki,” he announced, looking up from the list, “Unless every runner from now beats your time, you will be among the top five fastest times for the drill. Not bad at all, especially with how you improvised at the wall.”</p><p>“Yes!” Suki cheered, pumping her fist once more. Turning her eyes back at Sokka, she squatted down and whispered into his ear, “So did some big strong man say he’ll show me how to do the track? How did that big strong man do now? Is he willing to concede to this girl who just beat him?” she pointed out, giggling like a little girl.</p><p>Sokka muttered something inaudible, turning his body over with great difficulty. His eyes rolled a couple of times before he collapsed once more. Suki frowned at his actions, opting to shake Sokka a couple of times. Oddly enough, there was no response, and a quick inspection by Suki made her realize that Sokka was cut and scraped on his arms and legs. “Uh, Mr. Chey,” she called, “I think there’s something wrong with Sokka. Can you come help him?”</p><hr/><p>“How in the name of all things sacred did you get yourself in this mess?” Katara muttered at her brother, who was in the high school infirmary. Even though school was over, Sokka was far from ready to go. During the final period of the day, Sokka ran an obstacle race against Suki, and lost miserably. But in the process, he overly exerted himself, leading to muscle spasms in his legs and general dehydration. He had to be taken to the nurse’s office for treatment, while Suki was kind enough to escort him and called Katara when she got out from junior high.</p><p>“Well, it’s what you get when you try to show off before a race, only to find that it’s not what you expected,” Suki lectured, hands on her hips and a frown on her face, “Your brother told me he ran plenty of obstacle races before in his old school, and offered to show me how to do it. Well, he succeeded alright, in showing me how not to do it.” Suki shook her head, almost feeling sorry for the teen lying on the bed with icepacks to his legs and struggling to sip his water.</p><p>“While Snoozles is snoozing over there, my mother did all that she could to embarrass me in front of the student body,” Toph complained, leaning her back against the wall adjacent to the infirmary door, “I know she told the chauffeur to pick me up again, but I told the chauffeur to wait outside. I don’t care if my mom would freak out over me coming home late, because I’m not leaving without checking on my friend.” Turning her face into the room, she tilted her milky eyes at Sokka and grinned. “So were you running like a little old lady out there?” Toph asked.</p><p>Sokka fumed at that statement. He placed down his drink and struggled to sit up, and Katara had to step forth to help him. “I’ve done obstacle courses before,” Sokka whined, his voice cracking as usual, “It’s just I misjudged some of the obstacles in this one.”</p><p>Suki, on the other hand, shook her head once more. “Even if we assume you really are the big strong man that you claim to be, you forgot the most important thing when it comes to doing anything,” Suki pointed out, sliding into a chair next to the bed, “When I suggested we scouted out the course before we ran, it’s not so that you could show off in front of me. I did it so that we could figure out how to best approach each obstacle. While you were busy mouthing off, I already thought about how to best apply my skills to each one. That’s why I finished the course that well, having a time in the top ten, while you struggled to get through each one.”</p><p>Sokka opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it. Even though he hated to admit it, he knew Suki had a point. Perhaps if he swallowed his pride and just observed better, he would not be sitting in the nurse’s room right now. “You’re right, Suki. I’m sorry for my remarks earlier,” he stated apologetically, “I take them all back, and I concede the point to you.”</p><p>Suki nodded in appreciation while Toph snickered from the door. If there was one thing Katara was most impressed with, it was how Suki managed to put Sokka in his place without having to get into a heated argument. Katara found too often that Sokka put his mouth in motion before his brain. Sure Sokka was the schemer of the family, but there were times that he let his intellects get to his head, thinking there was no way his gut instinct would be wrong. So far, the only person who managed to keep Sokka in check on this was Yue, who passed away with Kya. If Suki could put Sokka back on the right path, then Katara was more than willing to let her help.</p><p>“Hey, speaking of which, where did Aang go?” Sokka asked Katara, readjusting the icepack on his calves, “Wasn’t he with you and Toph at the junior high campus?”</p><p>“Twinkle Toes left early to do his training or whatever,” Toph responded from the door, “He’s trying out for some big race, but I never asked him about it. I’m just glad he won’t be around when my mom starts ranting at the chauffeur demanding to know what I’m still doing in this place. The guy’s too much of a jelly-knee to face confrontations, that’s for sure.”</p><p>Sokka cocked an eyebrow at Toph. He recalled meeting Toph’s father a few days back, and the man did not leave a good impression on Katara and Sokka. He figured Toph would have trouble relating to her parents, but never would he imagine confrontations like that at home. Before he could inquire more, a cellphone sounded off, with Toph’s throwing up her hands in the air. “Speak of the devil, there’s the call,” she murmured, fishing through her pockets for the offending object, “I’ll catch you later, Snoozles. I’m leaving before my mom blows a gasket.”</p><p>The threesome watched Toph stalk off out the doors, wondering what the sequence would be like when Toph met up with Poppy at home. Chugging down the rest of his water, Sokka took hold of his belongings from the desk next to the bed. “I’m feeling better now, so I’ll just check out with the school nurse, and I’ll be on my way,” he described, making sure he got everything, “If you want, you can just wait for me outside, and I’ll be there in a minute.”</p><p>Katara nodded, heading out of the infirmary. Suki stayed behind to help Sokka, leaving the water bender alone to her thoughts. Other than getting her timetable at the main office, Katara never really got a chance to see the high school campus. The physical education offices were all in the basement, with a long aisle of trainer’s rooms present before one could turn back up the stairs for the main floor. Heading through the doors and up the stairs, Katara figured that Toph already exited out the side door, one that led to the parking lot where her limousine was waiting for her. Katara could only hope things wouldn’t get too ugly in the Bei Fong home.</p><p>Slowly ascending the stairs, Katara went onto the main floor. The cafeteria was past the next hall, but there was a long hallway to her right at the moment. The water bender tilted her head to see a line of lockers, with one just about ten metres from her position opened. There was a teenage boy there, standing slightly taller than Sokka, packing some books into his bag. Beside him, two girls wearing uniforms were waiting patiently. Katara figured that those girls were probably not from this school, given there was no uniform here. One girl had jet black hair and was nearly expressionless, crossing her arms over her burgundy jacket and leaning against the lockers in boredom. The other girl, on the other hand, was the polar opposite, talking excitedly to her two friends and had a huge smile on her face. “Wonder who they are?” Katara wondered.</p><p>Katara slowly moved off, heading for the cafeteria. The main hallway that led back to the front doors were in that direction, and Katara was intent getting home soon. Just as she pivoted her body, Katara bumped into someone coming her way. The two bodies collided, but it was Katara who ended up teetering back. “Oh, sorry,” she eked out, trying to see who she ran into.</p><p>Standing before Katara was a girl, about her age and size, but had a rather unfriendly expression on her face. Like the other two girls from earlier, this girl also had on a school uniform. The burgundy blazer buttoned up to her chest, and underneath that was a beige dress shirt. She had a navy blue skirt that ended at the knees, with knee-high socks and dark dress shoes completing the outfit. But for Katara, the most shocking thing of them all was the girl’s gold eyes, which looked like they could pierce through her soul. “Uh, I’m sorry for running into you,” Katara murmured, regaining her balance and brushing off her clothes.</p><p>The girl across from Katara snorted. “Typical, isn’t it? Public school people are always like this, with no sense of order and control. They can’t even walk in the hallways properly,” she haughtily commented, arrogantly tilting her eyes sideways, “You’re lucky that this uniform isn’t damaged because of your incompetence in watching where you’re going.”</p><p>Katara nearly choked on her breath. What was with that attitude? She did apologize to the private school student, so what more should she say? Shaking her head a few times, Katara took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. “Look, if I did mess up your uniform in any way, then I’m willing to clean it up for you,” she assured, giving the girl’s clothes a quick glance.</p><p>“Save it! I don’t want you to get your filthy hands all over my clothes,” the other girl snapped, her golden eyes flashing in anger. It chilled Katara to the bones, making her feel like she was being cornered by a predator. Glancing around, she silently wondered why Sokka and Suki were taking so long. She could really use their help right now, if things got nasty. “What’s some miserable lowlife like you doing here anyway?” the girl further demanded.</p><p>“Azula, stop!” a male voice called from behind Katara. The water bender whipped her head around to see the boy at the locker earlier approach. If Katara wasn’t shocked by the girl’s aggressive attitude, then she was downright scared now. The boy had on a black jacket, blue jeans, and dark sneakers, but the most distinctive mark was the huge scar on the left side of his face. The tissue was damaged around his left eye, and spread from it until it neared his temple on the top and his cheek on the bottom. It also caused him to have no left eyebrow, creating a very frightening atmosphere. “I told you to wait for me while I pick up my books, not to harass other people. I’m sure whatever happened was just an honest mistake, so can you just knock it off?”</p><p>“Oh Zuzu, what makes you think I’m harassing this poor girl?” the girl identified as Azula retorted, that tiled grin plastered on her face once more. Leaning dangerously close to Katara, she kept her eyes on the boy and continued, “I’m only getting to know this poor soul a bit better. Besides, if I do want to harass her, I’d be doing something like this.” With that, she pulled up her right arm and held her fingers in the air. She wiggled them in slow motion before flames burst from each digit, the fire licking precariously close to Katara’s hair and clothing.</p><p>Katara’s heart was really pounding now as Azula physically threatened her, claiming if Katara did mess up her uniform, Azula would burn Katara’s shirt on the spot as payback. With her eyes nervously darting around, Katara tried hard to locate the nearest water source, hoping it would be close enough for her to douse the flames. As long as she was within distance to bend the water, she should be safe. Seriously, who was this nutcase? Didn’t she know that bending was strictly prohibited on school grounds and during school hours?</p><p>Then, just as suddenly as it began, it all stopped. Azula put the fire away and strolled off, brushing the boy’s shoulder arrogantly. “Mai, Ty Lee, let’s go,” she called to the two girls that were at the boy’s locker earlier, “No point in wasting our time with that piece of filth.” Watching the three uniformed ladies march off, Katara nearly sagged to the ground, relieved that she barely escaped with her body intact. Clenching her hands a few times, Katara tried desperately to stop her body’s tremors, and slowly wiped the cold sweat accumulating on her forehead.</p><p>“Hey,” the boy called again. Katara glanced up to see the one who saved her and saw nearly identical golden eyes. But the main difference was that while the girl’s eyes were cold and deadly, this set of eyes were softer and seemed caring. “Don’t let my sister intimidate you, okay? She’s a jerk to anyone she doesn’t like, so just ignore her next time she tries something like that again.” With that, the boy slung his bag over his shoulder and marched down the aisle. Katara didn’t know what to think, other than that her first day was not what she expected it to be.</p><hr/><p>“She’s an absolute lunatic, I tell you,” Katara pointed out, taking a seat on the couch with Sokka and Hakoda. After dinner, Hakoda thought it was a good idea for them to share their first day experiences with each other. So after the dishes were done, Hakoda got them all into the living room just to spend some time talking, with Katara being asked to go first.</p><p>Unfortunately, Katara’s story was a bit more exciting than anticipated. While her school day went well, it was what happened after school that things went sour. She informed Hakoda that she went to the high school after she was told Sokka suffered some type of injury in gym. While Sokka was being treated at the infirmary, Katara decided to head back to the main floor to wait. It was there that she bumped into someone by mistake, and the result was her nearly getting her clothes set on fire. “I even apologized and told her it was an accident, so what more does she want? Seriously, she’s out of her mind,” Katara ranted, shaking her head in disgust.</p><p>Hakoda scratched his chin in thought. “Well, if she doesn’t attend that school, then it’s not going to be much help going to school authorities,” he explained, taking a seat between his two children, “And if it’s from outside school time, then the admin staff will have even less control over who gets to visit as well. I’m not sure what other options you may have.”</p><p>“Bend water at her, maybe,” Katara replied, rubbing her arms up and down, “I was looking for the nearest fountain, but I couldn’t find any close by.” The water bender sighed, lifting her hands to her face and rubbing her cheeks anxiously. “It was a close call, that’s for sure. For my first day, that’s just too much excitement for me.”</p><p>Hakoda clacked his tongue. Perhaps he should go to the police with this, given it was clearly intimidation. “So how did you manage to get away?” he asked, turning his eyes to the girl on his left, “Did you break free without having to use water?”</p><p>Katara shook her head. “This guy came up to her and called her out, telling her to back off,” Katara replied. She told Hakoda how this strange teen with a scar on his face told the attacker to let her go, in which the attacker left with two other ladies wearing school uniforms. “They do look somewhat alike, so I think they may be related,” Katara continued, “I’m just glad there is at least one person with some sense in that family, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Did you say he has a scar on his face?” Sokka asked from Hakoda’s right. Sokka was still icing his legs, as evident by the poorly-wrapped icepack he had around his calves. “I think I know who you’re talking about. His name is Zuko Sozin, and he’s a grade higher than me. He’s pretty aloof and doesn’t really hang out with anyone, although Suki says she’s pretty close with him. I don’t know, Katara. He seems more like an angry jerk than a shining white knight.”</p><p>Katara exhaled sharply, shooting two blue daggers at her brother. “Sokka, why do you automatically assume that every guy who I run into will have some romantic connection with me?” she demanded, angrily crossing her arms, “First with Aang, now with this guy. Other than the fact that he prevented me from becoming barbequed, I know nothing about him. Besides, why don’t you tell Dad what happened between you and your girlfriend in gym? You know, the incident that caused you to wrap the icepack around your legs?” she challenged.</p><p>Sokka’s mouth opened and closed several times consecutively, resembling a fish out of water. Hakoda turned a set of curious eyes at his son, scanning the icepack threatening to spill its content on the carpet. “Did something unusual happen to you as well?” he queried.</p><p>Katara snickered. “The big tough man known as Sokka wanted to challenge the damsel in distress known as Suki to an obstacle race, and even offered to advise Suki on how to run it,” she stated tauntingly, “But then Suki handed Sokka’s rear end back to him on a silver platter, and Sokka ended up paying the school nurse an unexpected visit.”</p><p>Hakoda cocked an eyebrow at Sokka. If there was one thing Sokka should have known by now, it was to not underestimate how strong some females could be, given there were three in their family alone. “Your grandmother Kanna, your mother Kya, and your sister Katara are all strong in their own rights, so what makes you think you can beat someone just because they’re a girl?” Hakoda added, “I have to say I am a bit disappointed in you, Sokka.”</p><p>Sokka sighed in defeat. “Yeah, you’re right. The whole thing was my fault, and I did apologize to Suki afterwards,” he responded, “But just because she beat me this time doesn’t mean she won’t beat me again. I’ll get her back, I promise you,” he stated defiantly.</p><p>“Well, nothing wrong with a bit of friendly competition, but just don’t judge people so quickly, okay?” Hakoda lectured his son, “As for this Zuko you’re talking about, maybe he’s aloof because he doesn’t have a lot of friends. Instead of calling him an angry jerk, maybe you two should try reaching out to him. If Suki already knows him well, it’s an opportunity for you two to do the same as well. Other than the burning clothes incident, have you guys met?”</p><p>“Suki told me Zuko’s uncle runs a café not far from the school,” Sokka pointed out, his eyes flashing in excitement, “She said the café’s specialty is in teas, but there are some pretty unique snacks there as well. Maybe we should taste their food sometime soon, right Katara?”</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes. “You and your obsession with food,” she muttered, shaking her head helplessly, “Alright, maybe we can go this weekend. I’ll ask Toph and Aang if they want to tag along, and you make the arrangements with Suki,” she suggested.</p><p>“Ah, speaking of Aang, he’s the boy who showed you around the school, correct?” Hakoda asked, turning his head left to face his daughter once more, “You told me a bit about him before, so I do remember some details. Did you manage to see him today?”</p><p>Katara nodded. “He didn’t come with me to see Sokka though. He said something about having to train for a race of sorts,” she recalled, tapping her chin thoughtfully, “Do they even have a track team in the fall? I don’t recall seeing something like that at school.” After the car accident, Katara hadn’t been as active as before. While she did do some physical rehabilitation, she wasn’t as involved in athletics as she was before. Even when she was doing her usual sport of swimming, she couldn’t regain her former speed or endurance. While the idea of a race was tempting, Katara wasn’t sure if it was something she should pick up any time soon.</p><p>“If Aang plans to run an obstacle race, then the only way I’ll attend is if I get to stay safely on the sidelines,” Sokka interjected, waving an annoyed hand across the couch. Turning to his father, he asked Hakoda how his day went. “Did you have a good first day at work?”</p><p>Hakoda winced slightly. “I got to hear my boss talk, and found out how much he likes to hear himself talk,” he replied. His tone was neither patronizing nor annoyed, but both Katara and Sokka could tell he said that with some discomfort. “Apparently, he told me he met you guys before, having seen you when he dropped his daughter off for schedules.”</p><p>Katara and Sokka listened on intently, forgetting their sibling rivalry from earlier. Hakoda went on to say that Lao Bei Fong originally wanted Toph to attend a private school, but ended up sending her to a public school. But the most uncomfortable statement was when Hakoda talked about how Lao saw his daughter as setting an example for how children should truly behave, making remarks about how Katara and Sokka ought to learn from Toph and that they shouldn’t negatively influence her. “I didn’t really respond to that, but I did find it off-putting,” Hakoda concluded, “He hasn’t even met you, so who is he to judge?”</p><p>Katara snorted. “Well, if it makes you feel better, Toph isn’t too happy with her parents’ attitudes either,” she responded, telling Hakoda and Sokka the story of how Toph arrived in a stretch limo. Katara still recalled the shocked expressions on each student’s face as Poppy came out of that vehicle like a model on the catwalk. Behind her mother, Toph had to literally drag her feet, wishing that she could just disappear thanks to the embarrassment Poppy put her through. “Aang and I didn’t judge her, but we could tell Toph hated it,” Katara ended.</p><p>Sokka could only hiss under his breath, while Hakoda just nodded emotionlessly. “It’s not our place to judge what goes on in the Bei Fong household,” he replied, keeping his arms crossed, “But for Toph’s sake, I think you two should reach out to her as well. I think, just like Zuko, she’s a misunderstood person, and really wants a friend.”</p><p>Hakoda decided to end the talk for the night, letting his two children go to their rooms to finish their homework. As Katara plopped herself before her desk, thoughts swirled through her mind like a hurricane. It was without a doubt a strange day, to say the least, but she also gained a lot of insight. There were people out there who also had their own problems, and perhaps they could understand what she was going through. There was only one way to find out how things would go, and was to open her heart, just like Kanna had instructed her. Emitting a helpless sigh, Katara turned on her computer and rifled through her school notes, wondering why life was throwing her another curveball. Right now, only time could tell what would happen next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who Knows the Troubles of my Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s just around the corner, so you can’t miss it,” Suki insisted, leading the way for Katara and Sokka. Weekend couldn’t arrive soon enough for the Kuruk siblings, who had quite the first week at school. While nothing drastic, like Katara getting her clothes lit on fire or Sokka collapsing in the middle of gym class, happened, they did meet a few others along the way. For Katara and Sokka, a sense of normalcy and regularity returned with each passing day.</p><p>But no new individual was more memorable than one Zuko Sozin, who Suki introduced Sokka to a couple of days back. Heeding to Hakoda’s advice, Sokka let go of his bias against Zuko and met the fire bender. To Sokka’s surprise, Zuko seemed less scary as Sokka originally thought he was. Instead of being an angry jerk, Zuko was quite friendly to Sokka, and the two had many things in common. “Of course, I do have the better little sister,” Sokka bragged.</p><p>Katara, strolling behind Sokka and Suki, could only shake her head. “I’m glad you’re getting along with Zuko, but something about his sister just scares me,” she commented, rubbing the goose bumps on her arms once more as she recalled the scary scene from a few days back, “Anyway, what’s Zuko’s uncle like?” Katara asked the girl marching along her brother’s left.</p><p>“Before Mr. Let’s-Jump-to-Conclusions can say anything, let’s just say that Zuko’s uncle in one of the most easygoing individuals you’ll ever meet,” Suki chimed in, staring daggers at Sokka, who tried to feign innocence, “His name is Iroh, and he’s the most knowledgeable person in the neighbourhood, if not the city, on teas. You’ve got to try his teas to believe it.”</p><p>The threesome marched up to a strip mall, where a variety of shops lined the lane. But the one building they had their eyes on was located away from the shops, occupying a lot on its own. It was a one-story structure with green walls and an orange roof. A huge sign hung above the front door, written in both English and Chinese characters, “Jasmine Dragon.” To add to that, two yellow dragon statues were positioned at the same level as the sign, one on each side. It might have been just a café, but Katara and Sokka were already impressed by the display.</p><p>Suki pulled opened the doors and allowed the siblings to enter before her. Even though it wasn’t peak hours, there were still a few tables with customers having a late lunch. Katara and Sokka scanned the dining area, noticing at least five smaller tables lining each of three walls, while the middle area had at least six or seven larger tables, some of which could hold up to ten. “We’re here for afternoon tea,” Suki informed the hostess, a young woman in a green shirt and yellow apron, “Iroh and his nephew invited my friends and me here.”</p><p>The hostess nodded and quickly directed Suki to a round table in the middle. Katara and Sokka trudged along, their eyes wandering around the decorations on the walls. For a fire bender, Iroh was very in touch with other cultures, opting to throw in trinkets from other elements into his café. While most people today did accept other elements, no one had quite the taste and sense for aesthetics for them like Iroh did. Seeing how some elements were almost a mix of water and fire, two elements supposedly in opposite with each other, Katara was truly impressed.</p><p>Suki slipped a menu towards Katara and Sokka, watching the two siblings slowly ease into seats on her left while soaking in the sights. “Iroh can make snacks too. What do you want to try out?” she asked, shedding her green jacket. Hanging her coat on the back of her chair, she was now only decked in a yellow short-sleeved T-shirt.</p><p>“Hey, glad you guys can make it!” a voice called. All three shot their eyes up to see a male teen with a huge scar around his left eye march up to greet them. Instead of the clothes Katara saw him in when she was trying to escape Azula, Zuko had on a green polo shirt tucked neatly into brown khakis. Had it not been for his face, Katara would have thought Zuko was one of the waiters here. “Aren’t there more of you coming?” he queried.</p><p>“Aang told me he’ll be a bit late, since he’s doing his training. Toph should be coming too, assuming she can convince her parents to not drop her off in a limo. She said she’ll be walking here, but we all know what that means,” Suki replied with a nod and a chuckle.</p><p>Zuko nodded back before turning his eyes to Katara. “My sister isn’t giving you grief anymore, is she?” he inquired, his tone a mix of frustration and care, “She’s an absolute basket case, but even then I couldn’t believe she would do something like that.”</p><p>Katara shivered. While she hadn’t run across Azula ever since Zuko saved her, Katara was still reluctant to talk too much about the issue. Eager to change the topic, she gestured at the menu. “So do you usually help out at the café? What items do you recommend?” she asked.</p><p>“No, I only help out when I have time. I was here most of the past summer, but since school already started, I only come on weekends. As for items of interest, here are a few…” Zuko suggested, leaning forward and pointed out several unique items.</p><p>Upon hearing Zuko’s choices, Sokka, who was sandwiched between Suki and Katara, alternated his eyes between the menus. “Hey Zuko, slow down,” he whined, frantically flipping the menu’s pages while eyeing the items Zuko pointed out to Katara. Beside him, Suki could only emit a small giggle. If there was one thing that could get Sokka’s attention, it was food, and watching Sokka desperately trying to keep up with Zuko was an absolute riot.</p><p>Before another word was said, a series of tremors rumbled through the café. All four lifted their eyes to see a seething Toph Bei Fong stomp towards their table and plopped herself down on a chair. “Don’t ask,” she spat, crossing her arms in disgust, “I was hoping to have a good time with you guys, but then Mother and Father had to spoil it.”</p><p>Zuko hissed. Gently adjusting his collar, he stood up straight again and headed for the kitchen. “Maybe I’ll give you guys a few more minutes? Why don’t I get some water for you guys?” he suggested, pushing open the double doors, “I’ll just tell Uncle that you guys are here. If he’s free, I’m sure he’ll come out to say hi.”</p><p>As Zuko scurried off, the remaining three friends all cast a nervous look to their left, where Toph’s mouth was now nothing more than a thin line. “I suppose you don’t want to talk about it?” Sokka mildly eked out, “I don’t want another boulder up my nose…”</p><p>“Then don’t say another word,” Toph spat, jabbing a finger across Katara’s body and dangerously near Sokka’s face, “I’m sick of people who think they can run my life, when all they’re doing is running me into the ground. I’m here to have a good time with friends, and those two have to act like I’m on some kamikaze mission.”</p><p>Katara gently dabbed her brow with the sleeve of her blue jacket. While both Kuruk siblings thought Toph’s father was out of line, perhaps Toph could have taken a different approach as well. Toph had a very stubborn view on the way things should go, and sometimes that created friction among people. “I’m sure it’s nothing you guys can’t talk out,” Katara assured Toph sympathetically, “Why don’t you try discussing it at home again?”</p><p>Toph snorted. “With my parents?” she retorted, her voice raising an octave, “You’d have better luck fighting a Moose Lion with your bare hands than to convince those two to ease up. Seriously, why can’t Iroh be my dad? I wish Zuko can convince Tea Bag to adopt me.”</p><p>Katara blinked rapidly, too shocked to comment. It was either Toph really didn’t get along with her parents, or she knew Iroh and Zuko really well. Making a mental note to look into this later, she returned back to the menu, trying hard to get that exchange off her mind. “And if Zuko comes, tell him I’ll have the usual,” Toph informed the water bender nonchalantly, like she had been eating here all her life, “Zuko knows what item I’m talking about.”</p><hr/><p>Toph spent the next few minutes sitting stoically in her chair, arms crossed before her chest, and her expression a mix of boredom and irritation. Things did calm down a bit, especially with Katara and Sokka changing the topic by ordering food from Zuko. Toph seriously didn’t want to think about her parents anymore, completely focused on enjoying her time here today.</p><p>Feeling the glass between her hands, she brought it to her lips and took a long sip, letting the cool liquid sooth her body and mind. From her right, she could hear Zuko scurry off into the kitchen, leaving the Kuruk siblings and Suki to their conversation. Toph actually envied Katara and Sokka, given how much freedom their father allowed them. From casual conversations at school, Katara told Toph that she had been water bending since kindergarten, and Hakoda always encouraged her to advance her skills. This was in direct contrast to Toph, who had to fight her parents just to start the basics on earth bending. What did she ever do to deserve that?</p><p>“In my first time doing more advanced water bending techniques, I ended up throwing the water at Sokka’s feet. The water turned into ice and froze his lower legs solid, and Dad and I spent almost half an hour digging Sokka out!” Katara exclaimed, which was followed by Suki’s laughter and Sokka’s grumbles. Toph was also very impressed at how much Katara and Sokka supported each other, despite their sibling rivalry and occasional shots at each other. Toph got no such support from her parents, especially when it came to everyday things like school or friends.</p><p>“It sounds like you guys have pretty fun times when you were little,” Suki commented. Toph nearly choked on her water, figuring how pointed that remark was had Suki said it to her. Somehow, Toph felt being trapped in a bubble due to her blindness was her parents’ way to save face in front of others, shaping her into a person she never wanted to be. Toph never wanted to be a little princess nor a damsel in distress. She wanted to prove she could stand on her own and make her own decisions. Toph could feel the fires of jealousy raging inside her, and if things continued down this path, she was truly worried it would affect her friendship with the Kuruks.</p><p>“You guys are so lucky to get to do all these activities. You have no idea how miserable I was when I was younger,” Toph muttered under her breath, hoping her friends couldn’t hear her. Toph’s elementary years were especially harsh on her. She had an absolutely miserable time fitting in during elementary school, with her parents refusing to let her stay after for activities or hang out with friends. Part of the pride that Toph held in going to a public school, rather than continued in a private junior high, was that she won against her parents’ demands. Even if her parents saw this as a downgrade in her education, it was one risk she was willing to take.</p><p>“Okay everyone, here is your tea,” Zuko announced, placing down several pots and cups, “And later on, I’ll introduce the genius who made these.” Toph grinned at the mention of Iroh, a man she had ample respect for. Toph met the café’s owner at a casual visit here with her family when she was little. While her parents socialized with Iroh, Toph sat there completely miserable. Soon, the older man noticed Toph and tried to engage her, even shutting out her parents.</p><p>But after several more visits to the café, Toph found Iroh to be a man full of wisdom. He was always willing to lend an ear, and made comments to help Toph, not judge her. There was a sincere gentleness about Iroh that made Toph enjoy being in his presence, even though he wasn’t family. She was happy to have maintained a good friendship with Zuko and Iroh, even outside of the café. She was even happier that her parents were on good terms with the Sozin family, allowing her to keep her only source for maintaining her sanity. It was times like these that Toph felt happy, the miserable fight with her parents earlier soon dissipating in her mind.</p><p>“Hey, fancy seeing you guys here,” Suki greeted two male teens at the cash register. All the table’s guests, minus Toph, turned to see two distinctive individuals. One was tall, had shoulder-length brown hair, and was of moderate body build. The other was much shorter, mainly because he was confined to a wheelchair, but had the widest smile everyone had ever seen. “Are you free right now? Why don’t you come join us?”</p><p>Sokka leaned over to Katara and introduced her to the two individuals now making their way over. “Both of these guys are in high school,” he explained, “The standing one is Haru, and he’s quite an athlete, I heard. He’s not in the same gym class I am, but Suki told me he holds the school records for at least a couple of sports.” Katara glanced up at the athletically-built teen before her, who gave her a quick wave and a small smile.</p><p>Toph couldn’t help but snicker at Sokka’s description and Haru’s greeting. “For your information, Haru is an earth bender who’s very eager to advance his skills. Of course he’s not as good as me yet, but at least you know you two have the same mindset. Why don’t you guys get together and share training stories with each other?” Toph suggested, melodramatically leaning to her right and nudging Katara’s side with her elbow.</p><p>“Toph, stop it!” Katara snapped, albeit in a whisper. Despite Toph’s implications, the chance that Katara would fall in love at this time was simply ridiculous. She was still far from settled in this new city, so why would she prioritize romance over family?</p><p>Adjusting his blue wristbands, Sokka turned his attention to the one in the wheelchair. “That’s Teo, and his father is the head of the science department in the school. His father is also my chemistry teacher, and his labs are awesome,” he described, pointing giddily at the seated teen, “Teo said he wanted to be part of the science team this year, and with his help, I’m hoping we can bring home a trophy!” Sokka beamed.</p><p>Teo also grinned. “I really want to see what ideas you have for the club this year. Usually Dad is willing to take student input, so if you have something great, you should recommend it,” he suggested, “But you’ll have to save that for another day though. Haru and I have to get going soon. We’re just here to get takeout for Haru’s parents at the store.”</p><p>“My parents run a grocery store on the other side of the strip mall, and I usually help out there on weekends,” Haru added, his green eyes giving off a slight twinkle, “Teo dropped by the store earlier, and we decided to get food from Iroh. Once the order is ready, we’ll head out soon. By the way, is Aang around? I haven’t talked to him in a while, so what’s he up to?”</p><p>“Aang will show up later,” Suki replied, pouring herself some tea, “He’s still training for his big race. Once Aang tells me the schedule, I’ll see if I can watch him. Are any of you going?” she asked, eyes scanning over the whole group.</p><p>“I’ll probably go,” Teo answered, slightly raising a hand, “I have to admit, Aang’s a pretty amazing person. I was talking to him over the summer about topics for the science club, and Aang recommended we did something on how air benders control flight. He even said he’s willing to be our advisor, if need be. It’ll be great to have an actual air bender help us out.”</p><p>“What is with your obsession with flying things?” Haru stuttered, rubbing his arms up and down. Like Toph, Haru’s earth bending nature had him fearing being away from the ground, and he could never really understand why Teo found air benders so fascinating. “Anyway, looks like takeout is ready,” Haru observed, seeing boxes being bagged at the cash register, “We’re heading out now. It’s great meeting you, Katara. Hopefully we’ll get to talk again.”</p><p>Haru and Teo turned back to the cash register, where two bags of takeout were ready for them. Toph snickered at Katara once more, which earned her a dark glare from the water bender. From the other side of the table, Suki pointed out, “It’s strange how a stay-to-the-ground earth bender and someone obsessed with air benders can become best friends.”</p><p>Katara nodded thoughtfully, her top front teeth gently nibbling her lower lip. It reminded her of Gran Gran, who suggested that she opened her heart and let others into her life. Here were two individuals, different as night and day, who became best friends. It also got her thinking about the diversity among her friends, and how great it felt when they accepted her. What would that say about Katara if she just dwelled in her comfort zone and refused to step out? Shaking her head, she reached for the closest teapot and poured herself some tea. It wasn’t even two weeks since she moved here, but already she felt her past views being challenged by this new group.</p><hr/><p>“Everyone, your dishes are served, and by none other than the culinary genius himself!” Zuko announced, gesturing behind him in a flourish. The group of friends craned their necks to see a squat, heavyset, balding man with a small beard pushing a cart containing several items in their direction. Even though it had been a while since they ordered, and Haru and Teo already came and went, seeing the presentation of dishes by the head man himself, the wait was worth it.</p><p>“Katara and Sokka, this is my uncle Iroh,” Zuko introduced the older man to the Kuruk siblings, “He’s the owner of the Jasmine Dragon, and is also personally in charge of the menu and cooking.” Katara and Sokka tilted their heads at Iroh, who greeted them with a small nod and a warm smile. Despite his out-of-shape appearance, Katara and Sokka could tell Iroh was still full of energy, marching out from the kitchen almost like a parade marshal.</p><p>“My name is Iroh Sozin. Nice to meet you two,” Iroh stated, before placing down several plates on their round table, “My nephew has told me a bit about you two. But I guess before I start, I should apologize to Katara for what my niece attempted to do to you.” The balding man turned to the water bender, who was caught off guard by the remark. “I didn’t know about the little incident with Azula, and I’m sorry you had to be threatened like that. I can only hope that you weren’t injured during that confrontation with her.”</p><p>Katara shivered at the reminder of that event, with Azula flinging an arm around her, and flames flickering out from each of her fingers placed dangerously close to Katara’s face. “I just don’t want to live through that again,” Katara murmured, trying to avoid eye contact with Iroh and everyone else. With no water around her, Katara felt so helpless. “It’s like I couldn’t fight back at all. What could I have done to save myself?” she asked in desperateness and confusion.</p><p>Iroh smiled and nodded. “Part of being a good bender is to be resourceful, using your every skill and every potential source. By studying different bending styles, I gained a different outlook at bending, to the point where I can incorporate techniques used by other elements in my fire bending,” Iroh described, gesturing at the pictures Katara and Sokka were admiring when they arrived earlier, “Keep an open mind, young one, and you may find rewards along the way.”</p><p>“Keep an open mind,” Katara robotically repeated. There was that line again, telling her to keep an open mind. That seemed to be a recurring theme for Katara, who felt this entire move to Republic City was nothing but a call to open her mind. What possibilities awaited her as she continued her life here? She glanced up at the café owner, whose eyes twinkled back at her. Even with slight wrinkles on his forehead, Iroh’s face emitted surprising amounts of youthful energy.</p><p>From beside her, Sokka turned to the older man and asked, “Wouldn’t combining water and fire be counterintuitive? Even though I can’t bend, I know these are opposite elements. How can one find similarities between these styles?” he queried, spooning some food onto his plate.</p><p>It was Zuko who explained. “Uncle said by learning how other elements are controlled, there are things that can be adapted into fire,” he pointed out, taking a seat at the table across from the four, “I saw Uncle demonstrate one trick that he developed all on his own by observing water benders. He wants to teach it to me in the future, so I’m really eager to learn it.”</p><p>“Don’t forget, fire doesn’t necessarily mean destruction,” Iroh added, wiping his hands with a towel that hung on his apron, “If you look at the true history of fire bending, you will note that fire is the element of life, and from life many beautiful things can be seen. What my niece Azula did is not the true way of handling the element, and that’s why it alarmed you that much. If you see how a true master performs fire bending, you will get a whole new perspective.”</p><p>Iroh would spend a few more minutes chatting with the teens. Despite how slowly he spoke, Katara found a soothing element in Iroh’s tone, and soon absorbed some of the wisdom he handed down. “If you don’t mind, may I turn the radio on?” he asked, pointing at the large black blocks behind the cash register, “I recommend some music to liven the atmosphere a bit.”</p><p>When no one in the café objected, Iroh promptly flipped on the music and scurried away. Back at the table, Katara turned her attention to Zuko this time. “Out of curiosity, when Azula tried to attack me the other day, there were two other girls with you,” she recalled, scratching her chin thoughtfully, “Do they go to the same school as Azula? Why were they at your school?”</p><p>“The other two girls are Mai and Ty Lee,” he responded, clasping his hands before him on the table, “Mai’s the quiet one, and she and I are kind of together, although we wouldn’t call us a couple yet.” That statement alone got both Sokka and Toph snickering at the fire bender, who rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Ty Lee is Mai’s best friend, and she’s the bubbly one. Both their parents work in my father’s company, and it’s through our families that we’ve known each other for that long. And yes, they both attend private school.”</p><p>The mention of private school turned Toph’s expression 180 degrees, from giggling at Zuko’s mention of attempting to build a relationship with Mai, to scowling like someone just burned her feet. Katara could notice Toph stuff the bit of food on her plate straight into her mouth, gnashing on it like it offended her or something. From the other side, Suki pointed out that she knew Ty Lee as well. “Ty Lee and I used to be in gymnastics together,” she added, “If we convince her to exclude Azula from the picture, then she’s actually a pretty good friend.”</p><p>Zuko chuckled, assuring the table that he took no offence to them taking shots at his sister. It got Katara thinking some more, wondering why Azula was the way she was. Obviously, threatening to burn someone’s clothing was quite extreme, and nobody would feel positively to that. But was there a reason behind her actions and the way she came across? What made Azula she could be so negative and arrogant to others? Noting all these quirks about this new group of people around her, Katara was intent on doing some detective work of her own.</p><p>Just then, a strangely familiar song played on Iroh’s radio. The oriental strings and serene tone brought back memories of a tragic event in Katara’s mind. And when the lyrics came on, there was no doubt what this song was…</p><p>倚窗前訴說這個故事 (Leaning by the window, I tell you this story)<br/>不知那處開始 (But I don’t know where to start)</p><p>Katara could feel shivers going up and down her spine, recalling clearly that this was the song played when she and Sokka sprinkled her mother’s ashes into the water. It was also a song that Kya loved, singing it as a lullaby to Katara and Sokka when she put them to bed. It brought back all the bedtime stories Kya told when Katara was younger, each one was different in its own ways. In Katara’s mind, she never really knew where the stories would start.</p><p>静聽風聲看月兒 (Quietly listening to the wind and watching the moon)<br/>有誰知我心事 (Who knows the troubles of my heart?)</p><p>The sights and sounds of the café soon disappeared, and Katara found herself back in her room. Ever since Kya left her, Katara was left leaning by her window every night, mournfully watching the moon and listening to the sounds of the wind by herself. Even though she promised herself it would be a new start in Republic City, Katara truly wished her mother was here. Kya was the one to solve the problems in Katara’s heart, which were accumulating with each passing day. Sokka, Hakoda, and Kanna might be supportive, but they were never quite the same.</p><p>天真孩子, 牵我手已千萬次 (The innocent child has held my hand countless times)<br/>每一日, 相靠倚 (Every day we rely on each other)<br/>是這生命的意義 (That’s the meaning of this life)</p><p>In the dream world, Katara shifted from the bedroom to the streets, holding Kya’s hand as they strolled down the path. Kya was telling Katara about the values of life, gesturing at the warmth of the sun or the sounds of children playing. Katara truly enjoyed her every moment with Kya, and realized how much she relied on her words to become the person she was today. That was the true meaning of their relationship, and the true meaning of her life.</p><p>不管天地變, 亦不管陰天晴天 (It won’t matter if the world changes, or if it’s cloudy or sunny)<br/>你心事我總會知 (I will know the troubles of your heart)<br/>全是愛在我心不變遷 (This is due to the unchanging love in my heart)</p><p>Katara’s scene soon shifted to the nearby park, where she practiced some water bending skills at the edge of the pond. Kya sat a short distance away, shouting encouragement to Katara and giving her tips here and there, even though Kya had no bending ability whatsoever. No matter how busy she was or how stressful her day had been, Kya never wavered when it came to showing support for Katara. Realizing the one who always had remedies to Katara’s problems was now gone, Katara couldn’t help but feel a tear ready to spill from the sides of her eyes.</p><p>多少風或雨, 有多少的辛酸 (Through wind and rain, and countless hardships)<br/>我心愿, 你可會知 (You will know what my heart desires)<br/>珍惜美好的每天 (Treasure every beautiful day)</p><p>The final scene in Katara’s mind was at the funeral, where she and Sokka held Kya’s ashes. The urn weighed heavily in Katara’s hands, a reminder of the countless hardships Kya helped the family through. Katara realized Kya’s love for the family was forever unchanging. Sobbing uncontrollably now, she returned back to the real world. She shot out of her seat and sprinted for the doors, with only the slurred calls from Zuko, Suki and Toph echoing in her ears.</p><p>Unfortunately, a certain air bender was about to enter, and nearly got bowled over when Katara dashed out. “Katara, are you alright?” Aang called to the water bender rushing past him. It left Aang with a stunned expression on his face, wondering what brought upon this drastic act. Adjusting his composure, he slowly marched into the café and approached the table where his friends were. Even Toph, who couldn’t see Katara bolting out, was visibly shaken by the act. “Uh, what exactly happened here?” Aang asked, scratching his bald head.</p><hr/><p>Katara didn’t stop running until she was on the other side of the strip mall, away from the crowd and her friends. Feeling her heart still pounding away at her ribcage, she could only hold the closest thing, a lamppost, to support herself. She really didn’t need her friends seeing her in this state, especially with her mother’s funeral song playing. Katara could still recall pouring her mother’s ashes, watching them float away from her forever while that song was branded into her mind. It truly made her feel like she was the most vulnerable person in the world.</p><p>Lifting her head slightly, Katara saw a bench at the nearby sidewalk. She peeled herself away from the lamppost and lumbered to the bench, slowly easing down onto it and covering her face with both hands. Even with the sun shining, Katara could feel the chills emanating out from her core. Taking deep breaths to soothe her shaking, Katara knew she shocked the group by rushing out like that. Other than to Sokka, she really wasn’t ready to discuss this with the rest of the group. Right now, she just wanted to be by herself, even thinking about just heading home, since the rest of the group would just start asking questions if she re-entered the café.</p><p>“Uh, Katara?” a voice from Katara’s left called. The water bender felt like her head was made of metal, struggling to lift it up even an inch. But a look at the lower body of the person next to her, with the neat khaki pants and dark dress shoes, and immediately she knew who it was. The orange dress shirt soon came into Katara’s vision, followed by two large grey eyes, and a bald head with a blue arrow tattoo on it. “Are you okay?” Aang asked hesitantly.</p><p>Katara hissed. She really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, not even Aang. The air bender towered over her right now, his shadow nearly blocking out the sun, even though Aang was actually shorter than Katara. It reflected to Katara how helpless she was right now, and how quickly this incident could turn her recovering life back into a smoldering wreck.</p><p>But just staring into Aang’s caring grey eyes, Katara knew Aang wouldn’t judge her. There was no hostility or prejudice coming from Aang, who merely plopped down on the bench next to her. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” he stated, his hands clasped on his knees while keeping his eyes on Katara, “But I’ll stick around for as long as you want.”</p><p>Not a single word was spoken as Aang just sat there with Katara, watching the older girl in clear discomfort. While Aang hadn’t known Katara for very long, he suddenly found himself bonding with the water bender. Last year, Aang made it to junior high being one year younger than everyone else, and he found it difficult to fit in. There were people who were up to three years older than him in that school, not to mention the high school people who sometimes came by the campus. While his usual air bending tricks and goofy sense of humor worked well in elementary school, they weren’t nearly as successful before junior high and high school kids.</p><p>But with Katara, it felt like things really settled with him. There was something about being around Katara that really grounded Aang, almost like he couldn’t be the crazy kid he used to be back in elementary school. It didn’t hurt that when he met Katara, it was because of a serious job courtesy of the school administration. But taking Katara on a tour of the school aside, Aang felt there was a connection between them that somewhat changed his view on life, making him see things from the eyes of someone more mature than he currently was. Whatever the reason was, Aang knew that Katara was one friend that he wanted to treasure for life.</p><p>Aang glanced over at Katara once more, who no longer held her head in her hands. She now sat back up straight, staring into the distance and slowly moistening her lips. Given he arrived late, Aang had no idea what caused Katara to shoot out of the café like that. Sokka left the table and pulled Aang aside, explaining to him that the song on the radio was the same one at their mother’s funeral. That was when it dawned on Aang that Katara had never revealed such a personal event before. Realizing the only thing he could do was to show her his support, Aang immediately headed out and gave chase.</p><p>“It was so sudden, you know?” Katara eked out, catching Aang off guard. The water bender now tilted her head over to him, glancing at him through helpless blue eyes and a forced smile. “I’m just sitting in that café, minding my own business, waiting for you to arrive, then boom! That song just starts playing on the radio.” Katara sniffled a few times, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “I didn’t want you to see me like that, you know?”</p><p>“Sokka told me a bit about it,” Aang whispered, leaning slightly over but still remaining relatively stoic. Several small clouds rolled near the sun, making some shadows dance across Katara’s face. “I’m sorry about what happened to your mother. I didn’t know anything about it, so that’s why I was so shocked when you burst out like that.”</p><p>“It was so unexpected, how that thing happened,” Katara continued, shaking her head in disbelief, “She just wanted to pick me up from the library, but then Sokka and his girlfriend were on a date as well. Sokka took Dad’s car, which broke down, and…” Right now, Aang could only be a good friend and lent Katara an ear as she listed off the sequence in this horrific event. There was nothing worse than losing a loved one, and Aang knew Katara and Sokka both endured an unbelievable amount of pain before moving here.</p><p>Sensing a pause in Katara’s story, Aang tried to change the topic. “So, about that song, did your mother like it a lot?” he asked, his tone gentle and soft. It was a good chance for Aang to know more about Katara as well, hoping to help her through this troubling time.</p><p>Katara nodded, that dreamy look back on her face once more. “It sounds like a lullaby, but Mom likes its lyrics,” Katara described, her eyes scanning past the houses and into the blue sky, “The song is from a parent to a child, assuring they’ll always be there for the child, understanding the child’s needs and concerns, and how this relationship is the true meaning of both their lives. Mom says it’s like how she relates to Sokka and me, so she always sings it to us when we were little. I just can’t believe it’s also the last song she’d hear when Sokka and I sprinkled her ashes.”</p><p>Katara exhaled through clenched teeth and anxiously rubbed her face. “It’s so hard without her, you know,” Katara murmured. Her left hair loop made a diagonal cut across her face, partially shielding her expression from Aang. “I mean, I have so many great memories of her, but they’re just that. Mom’s not coming back, and I now have to face the world alone. I know Sokka and Dad support me, but I don’t think there’s anyone who can replace her.”</p><p>Suddenly, a thought occurred to Aang. He wasn’t sure if this was the best way to go about the problem, but what if he offered Katara another view? Katara might not be ready to let go of Kya, but maybe there’s another way to deal with the pain. “Uh, Katara, if you don’t mind, can I have a say on this?” he suggested, gently placing his right hand on her left shoulder.</p><p>Katara turned to Aang, her facial features relaxing slightly. The clouds rolled away from the sun once more, allowing the rays to shine freely at the two. “I know you’re still upset about her death, and I agree that it takes time to heal, but what if I show you something that can help you?” he offered, “Do you have any free time tomorrow? If you do, then let’s meet up in the afternoon, and I can show you something different. Do you want to come?”</p><p>Katara blinked a few times rapidly. What did Aang have that would help her situation? Feeling the wind changing direction, she rubbed her hands and lifted off the bench. Aang did the same thing, offering to take her back to the café. “Don’t worry. Knowing Toph, Suki, and Zuko, I know they won’t judge you,” Aang stated cheerfully and authoritatively at the same time. In Katara’s mind, this young air bender was getting harder to predict by the day.</p><hr/><p>“So seriously, why did Katara react like that?” Zuko asked. While Aang chased off after the water bender, the rest of the group were still in the café, wondering what caused her to bolt in the first place. It seemed like an innocent act, where Iroh merely offered to turn on the radio. But when the first song aired, Katara quickly got emotional and took off, leaving everyone sitting and watching awkwardly. “Was it something my uncle did?”</p><p>Sokka shook his head, feeling Zuko and Suki bore their eyes into him. Even Toph, who was blind, seemed to be more attentive than usual. Taking a sip of tea to calm his nerves, Sokka began his explanation. “That song was played at our mother’s funeral. She passed away over the summer, and Katara and I were the ones to pour her ashes,” he described, his stomach doing several flips and flops, “That was our mother’s favourite song, so we played it at her funeral. I guess it just triggered something in Katara’s mind, and she just took off.”</p><p>The other three people sat in stunned silence. Neither Katara nor Sokka told them about this tragedy before, so to hear it for the first time was truly a shock. “I’m really sorry to hear that,” Suki murmured, her two hands robotically twirling her cup back and forth, “I’m guessing Katara must be very attached to your mom, and that’s why she reacted that way?” she queried.</p><p>Sokka pursed his lips and nodded. “Seriously, both Katara and I are attached to Mom, but she took it a lot harder than I did,” Sokka replied, his emotionless eyes fixated on his plate. The load of food on there had since been forgotten, Sokka’s sagging stomach sinking his voracious appetite. “My dad initially suggested we move to Republic City, since it’ll be a new start for us. I was for the idea, because I figured it was for the best. But Katara, she didn’t support the idea at first, and even thought it would make it harder for our mother’s memory to live on. It took Dad and me quite a bit of convincing before she changed her mind on it.”</p><p>“I can imagine how hard that would be, for you two and your father,” Zuko replied, completely deflated as well. Somehow, this reminded him so much of his own relation with his sister and father, and how things would have been better had he just taken Sokka’s approach with Katara. His relationship with Azula wasn’t exactly the best, with his father paying more attention to her rather than him. While he had Iroh for support, Zuko really wanted his whole family to be back together again, and was willing to try extra hard just to make things work. He ended up encountering some headwinds in the last year or two, and right now Zuko could only wonder where things went wrong. Glancing at Sokka, who now rubbed his cheeks with his hands, Zuko could only envy how strong the Kuruk teen’s bond was with Katara, Hakoda, and Kya.</p><p>But the one who sobered up the most was Toph, who could barely eke out another word. Earlier, she stormed into the café in a foul mood, claiming her parents were trying to ruin her day. She was jealous how the Kuruks had such a happy childhood compared to hers. But then, a bombshell was dropped when Sokka revealed the recent death of his mother. Toph never wished anything ill to happen to her parents, even though they were incredibly overbearing and didn’t see eye to eye with her. Hearing how the Kuruks had such a happy family, Toph figured that their lives at home must be perfect. But after hearing Sokka’s story, she realized it was far from the truth. “It must take a lot of strength to deal with something like that,” she muttered to herself.</p><p>“So, if Katara took it like that, how did you help her through this?” Suki asked, taking a sip of her tea, “Since you took it better than she did, you must have done something differently. Did you recommend Katara to try things your way?”</p><p>Sokka chuckled dryly, which got Zuko and Suki to both tilt an eyebrow at him. “I took it a bit better, but I wasn’t immune either,” Sokka responded to the ironic statement, pinching the bridge of his nose, “My girlfriend also died in that accident, so I was mourning her as well.”</p><p>Three sets of jaws dropped simultaneously as Sokka became the one struggling to contain his emotions. “Her name is Yue, and it was our first date,” Sokka reminisced, staring off into the distance, “I got my license a few weeks ago, and it was my first time taking the car by myself. My parents were making fun pf how inexperienced I was, and that I should drive extra carefully when Yue was the passenger. Little did I know that Yue and Mom would both die in a car accident, one where I wasn’t the driver at all.”</p><p>All three other occupants at the table listened silently to Sokka’s tale. “After we were done, we went back to my Dad’s car. The engine didn’t start, so I called home for help,” Sokka continued, his tone barely above a whisper, “Dad told me Mom was picking Katara up at the library, and she could give us a lift. So Yue and I hopped into Mom’s car, and Mom agreed to drop Yue off first. We were about to turn at an intersection when this drunk driver came and just T-boned us from the left side. Yue was sitting right behind Mom, so she got the brunt of the hit with Mom. Katara and I survived, but were hospitalized for weeks.”</p><p>Not a voice was raised after that story, with only the murmurs from other tables being the only sounds heard. Usually Sokka had a sunny, enthusiastic, can-do attitude, with a motor that was always running and telling corny jokes. Now it felt like the exact opposite had happened, with what used to be the unstoppable ball of energy now nothing more than a speck. None of them expected such a tragedy to happen to such a fantastic family, and now they could only wonder what they had been missing the entire time they were with the Kuruk siblings.</p><p>“Hey guys, we’re back!” All four heads shot up in time to see a short air bender trotting in from the door, with an older female water bender following closely. “Katara told me about what happened. Is everything okay here?” Aang asked, taking a seat between Toph and Zuko.</p><p>Zuko glanced over to the bald boy on his right and slightly nodded. “We heard Sokka’s side of the story as well,” he explained before turning to Katara, “We’re all really sorry for your loss. We didn’t know what happened, so I hope that radio thing didn’t upset you. That’s all.”</p><p>Katara only shook her head. “It was my fault for doing that anyway. I guess I overreacted to it,” she responded, quickly taking her old spot between Toph and Sokka and pouring some hot tea, “I should be the one saying sorry for causing a scene like that.”</p><p>“I hate to sound cold and heartless, but all this apologizing is making things really mushy,” Toph chimed in, supporting her head with two hands under the chin. She turned to the air bender on her left and asked, “What did you tell Sugar Queen when you were with her, Twinkle Toes? It sounds like she’s feeling better, so whatever you said worked.”</p><p>Aang and Katara gave each other a hesitant look before turning back to Toph. “Well, if you don’t mind, I think Katara and I want to keep that between us for now,” Aang responded, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Quickly glancing around, he tried to change the topic. “We still have a lot of food left, so why don’t we eat up? Don’t let it go to waste, right?”</p><p>Amidst slurred mumbles, the group went back to their original goal of the meeting and focused on the food. Zuko soon excused himself, claiming he had to help his uncle out in the kitchen. But for Aang, what happened between him and Katara outside the café would be his way of helping her through this. If this worked, then it would go a long way in not just repairing her life, but bringing it forward in a way that would be beneficial for them all.</p><hr/><p>Being Lao Bei Fong’s assistant meant dealing with all the clients and other investors that frequented the company, and that included sometimes coming into the office on weekends. For the balding man, Lao had asked him to finish some outstanding paperwork from Friday, and that meant another weekend at his office. It wasn’t like he minded it, given this was the role that he was brought in for. He fought hard to climb the corporate ladder, and to be placed in the position of the general manager’s personal assistant and closest advisor, it was an enviable spot.</p><p>Moving into the basement of the office building, the balding man stepped into the damp and cool parking lot. He fished out the automatic lock from his pocket and clicked the button, causing two loud whoops to echo off the grey walls. Being the weekend, even the parking lot attendant was at best half-attentive, meaning there was really no one else around. Shrugging off the odd feeling, Lao’s assistant hurried to his car and hoped to get out of here.</p><p>“What’s the big hurry?” a female voice called. The balding man whipped around, nearly dropping his briefcase in the process. Leaning nonchalantly against a pillar was a teenage girl, dressed in a dark T-shirt tucked into equally dark pants. She had her arms crossed and her eyes wandering the parking lot, almost like she didn’t have a worry in the world. “It’s just you here, so no need to hurry just to beat the rush hour traffic,” the girl sneered.</p><p>The balding man scowled. Clearly he was unhappy with the girl’s approach and sudden greeting, if he could even call it that. Adjusting his pose, he roughly yanked open the passenger door and threw his briefcase onto the seat. “I don’t believe I know you, so I don’t appreciate that little stunt of yours,” he retorted in a low, threatening tone, “So if you’ll excuse me, I suggest you run along. I’m in a hurry, and I might just run you over when I back my car out.”</p><p>“Oh, but you’re not going anywhere,” the girl countered, gesturing her head to her left. The man turned around to see an SUV pull up behind his car, blocking his path. The driver was in a dark suit and tie, hopping out quickly and opening the back door. From the back seat, a tall man with shoulder-length dark hair and equally dark clothing climbed out. Nodding curtly at the chauffeur, the dark-clothed man marched authoritatively towards Lao’s assistant. Even without a close inspection, one could tell the Gaoling employee was clearly outsized.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes, Lao’s assistant quickly scanned the tall man who stepped out from the SUV. The teen who made the greeting earlier now strode confidently to the man’s side, striking a similarly strong and somewhat arrogant pose. Then it dawned on him that the man who stepped out of the SUV was someone he ran across before. “You’re Ozai Sozin, aren’t you?” Lao’s assistant exclaimed, “You’re from the Sozin Company. What are you doing here?”</p><p>The man identified as Ozai smirked. “My daughter Azula here tells me that you’re one of the Gaoling Company’s most senior advisors, to the point where even the general manager will give you his attention,” he slowly spelled out, almost like taunting the balding man with each word. A sudden chill now descended into the parking lot, which was silent save for the SUV’s humming engine. “How long did it take you to get to this position?” Ozai queried.</p><p>Lao’s assistant scowled once more. Even though Ozai and the Sozin Company were powerful in Republic City, it was hardly appropriate to ask such personal things. Plus, there were ventures that placed Gaoling and Sozin in rivalry with each other, and the last thing he wanted was the rival’s headman to come scour for information. “What I do in my company is none of your concern,” he spat, turning back to his car, “If you excuse me, I have things to do and people to see. I don’t want to waste another second of my time on this frivolous meeting.”</p><p>“Oh, but we know what will happen next,” the girl identified as Azula chimed in, “The person you’re seeing is Lao Bei Fong, general manager of the company. The thing you’re doing is reporting to him like the good little underling that you are. You’ve spent all this time clawing your way to power, getting so close to the general manager, but you’re still not the big man in the company. Can you seriously consider yourself a success story?”</p><p>Lao’s assistant froze, every word slamming straight into his heart. He had been an employee with the company for over two decades, and made every move possible to climb the corporate ladder. But even today, he was still at best the second-in-command, reporting to a man too vain for his own good. “I’m offering you a chance to be at the top, and have at least a chance to take charge,” Ozai suggested, his husky tone echoing even inside the Gaoling employee’s head, “If you’re interested, then take my business card,” he stated, handing a slip over.</p><p>The balding man stuttered, picking up the card hesitantly, almost like it was laced with poison. “Think about it, Long Feng,” Ozai uttered one last time, before heading back to the SUV with his daughter. Before long, the larger vehicle zoomed out of the parking lot, leaving Lao’s assistant all to his lonesome, still hesitantly holding the business card in his hand. Given they knew him by name and had information on his background, he was wondering just how much Ozai and Azula knew, and how they managed to find out that much about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Affectionate Couple of Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what are you up to today?” Sokka asked, watching Katara lumber down the stairs. It was Sunday, the day after the meeting at the café, after Katara left the group in shock when she charged out upon hearing her mother’s funeral song. Sokka was left languishing in sad memories of his own when he had to explain to everyone what exactly occurred. It left him heavy-hearted to recall the final moments before their car was T-boned, taking Kya and Yue away forever.</p><p>Yet today, Katara’s mood was much different, almost like she didn’t have a worry in the world. Everyone recalled how Aang ran out after Katara after Sokka told him of the situation. Despite some probing by Toph, Katara and Aang refused to discuss in detail what was said between them. But knowing that things were going well for his sister, Sokka could rest a bit easier. “Are you heading out again?” Sokka continued querying, taking a sip of water and plopping himself down on a chair at the dining room table.</p><p>Katara nodded. “Aang invited me over to his house today, so I’m just waiting for him to come by,” she replied, adjusting the collar on her blue short-sleeved T-shirt, “Besides, I think we should let Dad meet Aang for the first time. Aang said he wouldn’t mind dropping in to say hi to Dad, so why not let them meet?” she concluded, taking a seat opposite to Sokka’s.</p><p>“I heard my name being called,” Hakoda’s voice echoed from the hallway. The siblings turned to see their father enter the living room, a notepad in his hands and a pen behind his ear. “I was on the phone earlier with Bato, and we’re preparing next week’s work at the office,” he explained, gesturing at the notepad, “So Katara, you said there’s someone you want me to meet before you head out today?” Hakoda asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m waiting for Aang right now,” Katara responded, waving her father over. Hakoda shuffled to the dining room table and leaned against the back of a chair at the end of the table. “You remember Aang, the guy that showed me around the school, right? He’s inviting me over to his house today, and he’s coming here before we go over. I thought I’d bring him in here so you can meet him, since he told me he really wanted to meet you.”</p><p>Hakoda cocked an eyebrow. He was happy that his daughter made a quick friend already, but he was also really intrigued at how Aang wanted to meet Hakoda already Very few teens today were willing to meet their friends’ parents, so to meet someone with a sense of maturity not seen in other children, it made Hakoda curious. “I wouldn’t mind having him drop by to say hi,” Hakoda pointed out, “I would like to meet him in person as well.”</p><p>Before any of them could react, the doorbell rang. Katara hustled to the front door and peeked out the peephole, and a smile crept across her face. “They’re here,” she announced, undoing the locks and whipping the door open. Indeed, before her were two air benders, the shorter one being her friend Aang. “Hey,” she greeted the bald boy, “Come on in.” Behind her, Sokka and Hakoda both gathered to see Aang enter with an older air bender.</p><p>“Hi Katara, Sokka,” Aang returned their greeting. Turning to the older man behind him, he made the introduction to the Kuruk family. “This is my guardian, Gyatso. Gyatso, these are my friends Katara and Sokka. Katara goes to my school, while Sokka goes to high school.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Gyatso stated in a gentle and slow tone. He extended his hand first to Katara, who gently took it in the handshake. The older man had his head shaved, per the traditions of air benders. Like Aang, Gyatso had a blue arrow tattoo that ended near his eyebrows. Despite the old and frail voice, a sincere gentleness and sense of wisdom resonated in his voice. Katara figured that this was most likely where Aang got his maturity from.</p><p>Snapping out of her train of thought, Katara went to Hakoda and brought him over. “Aang, this is my father, Hakoda,” she announced. Katara turned to Hakoda, who seemed very impressed by Aang’s manners and behaviour. The way Aang shook Hakoda’s hand resembled an adult, not a kid who looked like he should still be in elementary school.</p><p>Hakoda then turned to shake hands with Gyatso, who he found strangely familiar. “I think I’ve seen you somewhere before,” Hakoda commented, a thoughtful expression on his face, “It’s odd too, because I don’t think we’ve ever met prior to today.”</p><p>Gyatso shared a smile with Aang. “You may have seen me on television,” the older air bender explained, “I work as a historical analyst for certain documentaries and television series. My main role is to ensure that those series are historically accurate, and if they want an extra actor, sometimes I act in them as well. Maybe you’ve seen some of the shows I worked on?”</p><p>“Oh yes, I do see some resemblance,” Hakoda exclaimed. He thought back to some of the older television series he watched when he was in university, and one really stuck out in his mind. “It was about an ancient magistrate or judge with a great reputation for being honourable and dedicated towards justice. I also like it because it showcased some of the investigative techniques used in the past, which founded the modern ideas of forensic analysis. Were you behind some of the historical research done for that show?”</p><p>Gyatso nodded. “I learned quite a lot researching the history behind the justice system in the past, as well as some of the investigative methods used,” Gyatso explained, “The series itself dated back to when the Earth Kingdom wasn’t completely expanded to today’s range, and Chin the Conqueror hadn’t even started his conquests yet. It was quite challenging going that far back in history with few artefacts and evidence, but I think overall the show was accurate.”</p><p>Aang chuckled along while watching Hakoda reminisce his younger days. “That was the one and only series where Gyatso was both the main historical researcher and the main actor at the same time,” he added, his grin wide like a watermelon peel, “Gyatso was the unimpeachable Justice Bao, who I heard is still really popular today. Sometimes I actually think Gyatso still thinks he’s Justice Bao, since he refers to Bao sometimes when we talk. I learned a lot by just hearing some of the stories about the real Bao in history.”</p><p>“Well, give yourself credit for being a good listener, Aang,” Gyatso responded, staring serenely at his ward, “I find history very inspiring because it can teach us so many things in so many different ways.” Turning back to Hakoda and his children, Gyatso offered, “I’m more than willing to share some of these stories with you, if you like. But right now, I have to be excused. I’ll drop off Aang and Katara back at my house, but after that I have to visit the veterinarian’s office. We have a sick animal in the car that I have to deal with.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome to drop by again,” Hakoda stated, shaking Gyatso’s hand once more. He led Gyatso and Aang to the front door, watching them off with Katara. “When you’re ready to leave their house, call home first, okay?” he requested to his daughter.</p><p>Katara nodded, waving goodbye to her father before hopping into Gyatso’s vehicle, a Honda Accord. While Aang took the passenger seat, Katara slipped into the back seat. As she strapped on her seatbelt, a weak chatter from her right got her attention. “Oh, hello,” she stated to the source of the noise, “I didn’t notice you were here.”</p><p>Beside her was a white creature, its curled-up body supporting a head almost too large to fit on it. Two wing-like ears sprouted from the top of the head, while a dark face adorned with green eyes tiredly looked back. Its long black tail hung limply off the seat. “I see you’ve met Momo,” Aang called from the front seat, looking back at the small animal, “He’s our pet lemur, one that we’ve kept for the last year or two. He hasn’t been feeling well lately, so Gyatso will take him to the vet today. We couldn’t get an appointment for weekends, so the best we can do is to drop him off and hope the doctor can check out what’s wrong with him on Monday.”</p><p>Katara gave the lemur a gentle pat on the head, stroking its soft fur. Momo could only purr weakly in return, feeling a bit more at ease through the illness. “The other animal in our house is Appa, and just like Momo, he’s really friendly around people. You just have to show them that you’re not a threat, and they’ll have no problems bonding with you. Do you like animals, Katara?” Aang asked after his description.</p><p>Katara jerked her head up, almost like she was caught unaware. Aang’s grey eyes were on her once more, watching her giving Momo some comfort. “I don’t really mind them, I guess,” Katara replied hesitantly, “I haven’t really thought about being a zoologist or a vet, although I have thought about going into medicine. What about you, Aang?”</p><p>“Are you kidding? Animals are great, and I love being around them,” the young air bender declared, his body almost floating out of the seat, “It’s not just because Air Nomad culture teaches that all life is sacred, but more like you learn a lot by just watching and being near them. Sometimes, when I get bored, I just put Appa and Momo in the same room, and just see how they interact with each other. It’s a lot of fun to watch, that’s for sure.”</p><p>Katara said nothing, opting to sit back and mull the words over. She was surprised at how Gran Gran’s message of keeping an open mind popped up once more. By now, Aang turned back to the front, speaking quietly with Gyatso instead. Just watching the air bender energetically discuss his approach in life, Katara felt really impressed by him. The fact that Aang was willing to share this with her was an entirely new experience. If Aang could learn how to interact with his friends by watching animals, then what other possibilities could there be for Katara?</p><hr/><p>“Thanks for coming, and have a great day!” Zuko exclaimed to an elderly couple exiting at the Jasmine Dragon. The scarred fire bender turned and trotted back to the table they were at, putting away all the dirty dishes and cups. Even though the Jasmine Dragon was only open for half a day on Sundays, it was still a busy place, with customers taking advantage of the weekend to enjoy a meal. Even with an hour before closing time, people were still filing into the doors.</p><p>“For three, please wait just a moment,” the greeter was heard informing some guests. Zuko wiped his brow with his wrist, shuffling in new, clean dishware to replace the dirty ones. The conversation he had with Katara and Aang showed the importance of family, and how his own family was quite dysfunctional. The last thing Zuko wanted was for his family to fall apart, which was becoming likelier, if Azula continued to threaten people by lighting them on fire.</p><p>“Almost done yet, Zuko?” a monotonous voice called. Zuko glanced up from the table to see two teenage girls standing before him. The speaker was a girl dressed in a black shirt and jeans, with cobalt eyes half-dipped in disinterest. “Most places will have their staff fired if they were this slow. I guess you’re safe because you’re the owner nephew, right?” Mai continued, crossing her arms but lifting the sides of her lips just enough to show off a small smirk.</p><p>Zuko snickered. “Come on, Mai. Don’t say that about me,” he responded, quickly setting up the cups, plates, and eating utensils. If there was one thing Zuko liked about his girlfriend, it was her dry sense of humour, despite her usually emotionless appearance. “How’s the weekend for you and Ty Lee so far? Not too busy, I guess?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Nope, everything’s great,” the bubbly girl next to Mai declared. Like Mai, Ty Lee was a whole different world without a school uniform. Today, she had on a pink tank top that showed off her midriffs and belly button, along with denim shorts and pink sneakers. “We were at the mall earlier, but after a while, Mai thought it was boring. Since Mai didn’t like to do anything in the mall, and none of the food there seemed good to her, we decided to come here.”</p><p>Zuko chuckled and shook his head, the exchange described by Ty Lee so typical of what usually happened between those two. Zuko always said that Mai and Ty Lee were the female counterparts to Haru and Teo, of how two people on opposite sides of the spectrum could get along so well. Quickly escorting his two friends to the seats, Zuko hustled back to the counter to fetch them menus. “So just the two of you?” he called, “What kind of tea would you like?”</p><p>“Actually, make that three,” a snarky voice retorted, the authoritative yet condescending tone echoing through the café. Customers seated near the door could only look on in shock as a teenage girl marched to the table like an honour guard, her every step stiff but strong and her head held high like a victory pose. “Did you conveniently forget about me, Zuzu?”</p><p>Zuko scowled. While Azula was his sister, he really didn’t need her to make a scene at the Jasmine Dragon. Azula’s actions and attitude ran contrary to what Iroh had taught Zuko, which was to stay open to all ideas and accept things from other perspectives. So whenever Zuko was around Azula, he found it very difficult to have even a normal conversation with her. “Well, aren’t you going to seat me?” Azula added. She stood behind a chair at the table Mai and Ty Lee were at, crossing her arms and glaring at Zuko with cold, emotionless eyes.</p><p>Just Azula’s stance behind the table and her stare at her brother was enough to make the entire café’s temperature plummet. “Would you like to take a seat, Azula? What kind of tea can I get you?” Zuko hissed through clenched teeth. He really didn’t want to argue with Azula, not with all these customers gawking at the Sozins like they were life form from another world.</p><p>“I’m perfectly capable of grabbing my own chair, you know. I just find it incompetent that a café’s staff won’t greet its most faithful guests,” Azula replied, pulling out her seat and plopping herself down. Despite him standing and her sitting, Zuko felt anything but taller than Azula right now. Feeling like Toph just used her earth bending to send a boulder onto his back, Zuko trudged over with a teapot and offered his guests some tea.</p><p>As he quickly poured some tea for the three, Azula took another dig at Zuko. “You’ll get a much more rewarding experience helping out Dad at the Sozin Company,” she slowly explained, calmly bringing her cup to her mouth for a long sip, “It’s a financially strong company with great potential in the corporate sector, and it’ll do your future a lot of good too. Have you thought about your future, Zuko? Don’t tell me you want to be a waiter all your life!”</p><p>Zuko placed down the teapot a bit more strongly than anticipated. Mai and Ty Lee could see Zuko’s body slightly shaking and his lips pursed hard into a line. If things were chilled earlier with Azula’s entrance, they were about to get hot with this confrontation. “First of all, I’m not exactly a waiter. I’m merely helping out at the café because Uncle Iroh asked for it,” he stated, his voice defiant but hoarse, “Second, Dad doesn’t really hear me out anyway, so I’m probably not welcome there. Third, I don’t think you’re in any position to speak. Seeing the guests’ reactions when you walked in, I say it’s a miracle they weren’t scared away. Is that how you and Dad negotiate contracts with clients?” he volleyed a glare back at Azula.</p><p>Azula took another long sip of tea, not even looking at Zuko’s seething face. From her right, Mai and Ty Lee could only look on anxiously, the tension in the room winding them both tighter than screws. Smacking her lips almost melodramatically, Azula commented, “The tea tastes funny. Did you make this, or did His Royal Tea-Loving Kookiness make it?”</p><p>“Don’t talk about Uncle like that!” Zuko roared, to the dismay of customers around him. Upon seeing the unfriendly eyes, Zuko waved his hand to assure the guests, hoping they would turn away from them and went back to their eating. Taking several deep breaths, Zuko calmed his nerves before confronting Azula once more. “Look, Uncle may not be the CEO of a large company, but at least he’s enjoying life. He’s not breaking the law by opening a café, and I don’t think you should criticize him like that. He is family, so can you give the insults a rest?”</p><p>Again, Azula shrugged nonchalantly, almost like she was batting Zuko away like he was an annoying fly. “It’s your choice, you know,” she haughtily pointed out, rolling her eyes all around the café to everywhere except Zuko’s face, “Dad said there are new opportunities in his company that are worth looking into. He’s already asked me to join him, just to get some real life practical experience. He’s willing to extend it to you too, if you’re willing to join. Your call?”</p><p>Zuko fumed. He knew full well that Azula was only stating this to spite him, given the poor relation he had with his father. When his parents divorced, Zuko lived with his mother Ursa, while Azula was under their father’s custody. Ursa was close to Iroh, who was Ozai’s older brother, and ultimately Zuko grew attached to Iroh as well. “It sure beats running around holding cups and plates like a chicken without its head,” Azula continued her smug critique, “Sitting in an office and telling people what to do, that’s treatment reserved for the elite, like our family.”</p><p>However, ever since Ursa passed away, Ozai regained custody of Zuko once more. Ozai frowned upon the choices made by Zuko, claiming Zuko ought to spend more time at the Sozin Company instead of at the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko knew this was a prolonged battle between Ozai and Iroh, who had not been on good terms since Zuko was a baby. Recently, Zuko tried hard to get them to reconcile, but with little success. “Last time I showed up to Dad’s company, I was ridiculed, and Dad felt I embarrassed him,” Zuko retorted, “Dad thought I should shove Uncle’s ideas where the sun won’t shine. Aren’t you just putting me through the ringer again?”</p><p>“I never put you through the ringer that time, Zuko. Had you not been mouthing off and doing an impersonation of our senile uncle, none of this would have happened,” Azula shot back, her cobalt eyes flashing straight into Zuko. The male fire bender clenched up entirely and snarled at his sister, nearly threatening to turn this into a fire fight.</p><p>Yet, before anything else could happen, Azula gulped down the rest of her tea and got up from her chair. “I’m done here, Zuzu. The last thing I want is Uncle trotting out here being a fuss budget and telling me I have to behave myself. Seriously, why should I even waste my time in a café of such inferior quality? Just taking a look at the guests here and you’ll know what I mean.” Azula cast an unimpressed glance through the room, almost like thumbing her nose at the customers. “See you at home, Brother.” With that, she breezed out as quickly as she breezed in.</p><p>Zuko nearly punched the table, barely restraining himself as the door to the café slammed shut. That exchange felt more like Azula just slammed the door shut in Zuko’s face, which drove Zuko to madness. Taking another few breaths to calm himself, he turned back to Mai and Ty Lee. “Is there anything I can get you?” he asked with forced friendliness.</p><p>Mai cast her own set of emotionless eyes at Zuko. “Don’t let it get to you, Zuko,” she stated, flipping open the menu in the process, “It’s Azula, so what else can you do? Sometimes I don’t like her comments either, but you don’t see me raise a stink about it.”</p><p>“I agree with Mai,” Ty Lee chimed in, “Getting all stressed out will be bad for your skin, so you should just calm down and keep a pink aura around. I know just the kind of way to make you all de-stressed, and that means another trip to the mall! Want to join us, Zuko?”</p><p>Zuko closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if his girlfriend and her best friend were helping him or digging a deeper hole. Spending hours a day, every single day, in the same house with a person who threw put-downs at him made Mai’s advice unrealistic. And unless Zuko wanted to have his nails painted pink, he really wasn’t interested in going to the mall with Ty Lee. Could his life, his friends, and his family relations ever be normal? “Why don’t I give you a few more minutes?” he suggested before lumbering back into the kitchen.</p><hr/><p>“And we’re here,” Aang announced, opening the front door of his house to Katara. The water bender slowly stepped into the hall, getting a good look around at the surroundings. It was just her and Aang here right now, as Gyatso chose to drop them off before visiting the vet. The older air bender also had a couple of errands to run afterwards, leaving Aang as the one officially in charge of entertaining the guest. “Would you like something to drink?” Aang asked.</p><p>Before Katara could respond, a series of barks could be heard echoing from the living room. She lifted her head just in time to see what appeared to be a four-legged mop dashing into the hall. The white dreadlocks soon made their way to Aang, hopping up and down happily while the bald boy gave it a rub. “Good boy, Appa,” he commented with a giggle. It was only then that Katara realized the moving mop was actually a large, furry dog that was currently licking Aang’s face all over. “I want you to meet someone, Appa,” Aang stated, “Come with me.”</p><p>The furry dog followed Aang to the door, where Katara stood looking on curiously. “This is my friend Katara,” he introduced the female water bender to the furry dog, “Katara, this is Appa. He’s a Komondor, so it will take some time before he warms up to strangers. But if you show Appa that you’re friendly, then he should start to like you.”</p><p>Katara inched forward hesitantly, sticking out a trembling hand at the large dog. Appa stuck its nose into Katara’s palm and gave it a few sniffs, causing Katara to twitch a few times in fear. “Appa, don’t be like that,” Aang scolded, the smile still widely spread across his face, “She doesn’t have any food on her, so stop scaring her, alright?”</p><p>Appa glanced out at Katara, the dog’s eyes barely covered by the thickening fur. “I heard Komondors can get really hairy, but Appa’s fur doesn’t seem that extreme,” Katara pointed out, trying to appear as friendly to Appa as possible, “Is he a full-grown dog yet?”</p><p>Aang shook his head. “Appa is a teenager in dog years,” he replied, giving the furry dog a back scratch, “Once he becomes an adult, the fur becomes even thicker, making it impossible for predators to bite through. That’s why Air Nomads used to have them around in the air temples, because they can protect our pets from predators.”</p><p>Katara nodded, recalling that Air Nomads were pacifists who believed all life was sacred. In the past, air temples tended to be filled with all sorts of animals air benders kept with them. Assuming air benders tended not to use attacks that killed their opponents, Katara guessed animals like Komondors would be necessary for subduing an invader or a predator. Shaking her head a few times, she watched Appa trot off, leaving Aang watching the dog in appreciation.</p><p>Aang invited Katara into the living room, gesturing at one of the two purple sofas while he hustled back to the kitchen. Amidst the sounds of Aang pouring something, Katara took a glance at the surroundings. Other than family pictures, there were few decorations in the living room. It was either Aang lived a simple life, consistent with Air Nomad philosophy, or Aang really treasured his family, to the point where he put pictures of them all over his home. “Who are Aang’s parents? Does he have siblings?” Katara murmured, edging closer to the photos.</p><p>“Hey, I got you a glass of water,” Aang called, entering the living room. Katara turned back to see the bald boy standing before her, extending an arm at her. Katara gently took the glass and thanked the air bender. “What were you looking for?” Aang asked.</p><p>Katara slowly sipped the water, the cool liquid soothing her throat. “I was just curious about the photos you have all over your fireplace,” she stated, gesturing at the wall of photos, “Are these pictures of your parents? Is Gyatso in any of the pictures at all?”</p><p>Aang slowly marched up to the photos with Katara. Many were of him with two other air benders, neither of whom was Gyatso. “These are my parents, and most of these photos are in chronological order, from when I was born to today,” he explained, “Gyatso didn’t come in until I was eight years old, although my parents have known him even before I was born.”</p><p>Katara scanned her eyes through the pictures, noticing that after a certain period of time, the air benders that were Aang’s parents were permanently replaced by Gyatso in the more recent shots. “If you don’t mind me asking, where exactly are your parents?” Katara queried.</p><p>From the corner of her eye, Katara could see Aang shuffle slightly, his eyes now staring at his feet rather than at Katara. “They’re both dead, Katara,” Aang whispered, his shoulders now hunched over, “I lost them when I was eight, and afterwards Gyatso took me in.”</p><p>Katara’s heart just sank, the pain of her mother’s death returning once more. She thought things were difficult when Kya passed on, but at least Hakoda and Sokka supported her. Aang had nobody to turn to, meaning he dealt with all that pain by himself. “I’m really sorry to hear that,” Katara muttered, realizing how awkward it must have been when she charged out of the Jasmine Dragon yesterday. The one who comforted her was in even greater pain than she was. It was no wonder that Aang managed to sympathize with her that well.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Aang responded. Katara saw the bald head lift up, that distinctive twinkle in his eyes returning once more. “Gyatso and my friends helped me through it. Gyatso encouraged me to keep their memories alive, and he really helped me when I made this wall.”</p><p>Katara glanced at the wall of photos once more, realizing what a kind soul Gyatso truly was to help out Aang’s family. Gyatso raised Aang into such an amazing individual, and Katara was truly thankful to have met such a great person. “So Gyatso pretty much becomes your next father,” Katara commented, “How is it like living with him?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s great! He’s a fun guy to be around, and he knows so much about history and culture, and he also taught me all my air bending skills,” Aang exclaimed, “He also wanted me to develop my own techniques, and I made one up all by myself. Because of that, I managed to get my arrows earlier than most air benders. Pretty neat, huh?”</p><p>Just then, Aang gently took Katara by her sleeve and brought her into a different room. “The first thing Gyatso did to help me mourn my parents was done in this room,” he described. Katara set her eyes on a dark brown stand-up piano positioned against the wall, the outer layer glistening in the light. “My parents were dealt with according to Air Nomad traditions, which meant a sky burial. Air benders believe we must always live in harmony with nature. To return the soul back to nature, the body, which serves as a shell, should be dismembered and fed to animals. While Gyatso and I weren’t there when they cut the bodies up, we did deliver them to their final resting place. It truly felt like I was walking with my parents on their final steps.”</p><p>Aang approached the piano and gently pulled out the bench. Katara was really amazed at how professional and calm Aang was, even when he was explaining the deaths of his parents. “I was still really sad even weeks after Gyatso took me in, so one day Gyatso decided to cheer me up by playing the piano,” Aang reminisced, reaching for a small briefcase-like container. He flipped it open and sorted through stacks of music sheets, all the while continuing, “I recall the first song he played for me was the theme song to the series he was in. I didn’t pay much attention at first, but when Gyatso offered to teach me how to play it, I accepted.”</p><p>Katara was now completely mesmerized by this, as she never knew that Aang had this musical talent within him. She pulled up next to Aang, leaning her hand against the side of the piano. Aang lifted the top off the piano, revealing a set of beautiful black and white keys. “It was only after I started playing the piano more frequently that Gyatso explained that song to me,” Aang stated, placing the sheets onto the holder above the keys, “Gyatso told me that the lyrics are very beautiful, and can be applied life in general. When Gyatso explained the words to me, I found out how I can move forward with my life. That’s why I want to share this song with you.”</p><p>Katara watched Aang sit down on the piano bench, a sense of profound professionalism replacing his usual goofiness and hyperactivity. The room was completely silent, the background faded away as Katara focused in on her friend, who took a deep breath before placing his hands on the keys. Before long, a soothing melody soon echoed from the strings, putting Katara back into the ancient past. Aang was now in traditional Air Nomad garbs, while Katara herself had on a water bender tunic. It was like a ballroom in Ba Sing Se, where the nobles were dancing with each other or chatting up the day’s news or gossip. The music took Katara to a different world, away from the problems she faced today. After another few notes, Aang sang out the lyrics.</p><p>沒有三分愛意在, 怎惹七分傷與害 (Without a bit of love, how can hurt and pain be provoked?)<br/>愛戀一對字拆不開 (Love is something that cannot be split.)<br/>舊愛一聲再見後, 轉眼新歡走過來 (Once the old love goes away, a new love will approach.)<br/>愛新不愛舊還是愛 (Is it still love when one loves the new and not the old?)</p><p>Oddly enough, the lyrics reflected Katara’s life in an unusual way. Katara’s mind soon shifted back to her old home, to the scene when Hakoda announced he was moving the family to Republic City. Katara could hear the anger in her past voice when she accused Hakoda and Sokka of leaving Kya behind. From the outsider’s perspective, Katara could see how much she loved and cared for Kya, and how this love could never be split from her. But comparing this scene to Aang’s song, Katara truly wondered if a new love had appeared to replace the old love she had for Kya. Did they still love Kya when they moved on to a new life?</p><p>歷遍風花與雪月, 可有結果可有緣 (After going through hardship, the results may be fated.)<br/>想天想地太辛酸 (Thinking about it too much may cause bitterness.)<br/>亂世心慌意更亂, 找個青天許個願 (The troubled heart will become more troubled, so just make a wish to the skies.)<br/>怨天且怨地難盡怨 (It is hard to blame heaven and earth.)</p><p>Aang’s Cantonese lyrics hit yet another spot, sending images of Zuko confronting Azula, Toph being dragged along by her mother, and Aang into her mind. Katara was bitter at Hakoda and Sokka, but her own friends had similar problems as well. Zuko had to deal with his sister’s attitude, Toph had to face her overbearing parents, and Aang lost both his parents when he was younger. Was it right for Katara to stay that bitter about one move, when everyone she knew had problems as well? Did her bitter attitude cause more strife for herself in the long run?</p><p>鴛鴦似永遠不死, 哪管哪段年代 (The affectionate couple wants undying love, no matter what era.)<br/>紅男綠女都相信相愛可化蝶遠飛 (All loving couples believe they can turn into butterflies and fly far away.)<br/>舊戲新做, 化作傳奇 (An old play is performed anew, changed in unusual ways.)<br/>最易惹樂與悲, 最難判是與非 (It’s easy to judge happiness and sadness, but hard to judge right and wrong.)<br/>又甜又苦全是戲 (For better or for worse, it’s all like an act.)</p><p>Suddenly, the funeral scene played in Katara’s mind once more. But when she and Sokka turned the urn over, the ashes were no longer poured into the river. Instead, they transformed into butterflies, flying away into the sky amidst a field of beautiful flowers. Instead of heavy sadness paralyzing her heart, Katara felt a sense of freedom, like Kya’s final journey was a liberating one. When the butterflies could no longer be seen, Katara felt like a boulder was lifted away.</p><p>Then, Katara was back in her old home, hearing Hakoda make the announcement to move to Republic City. Instead of raising her voice at him, Katara saw herself accept the proposal, even agreeing to help him out as much as possible. Minutes ago, the original scene had Katara ranting at her father for doing something that wrong. So how come Katara now agreed with Hakoda, even saying Kya would support it? How could this old act be performed as new?</p><p>昨日像那東流水, 離我遠去不可留 (Yesterday, the east-flowing river went far away from me,)<br/>今日亂我心多煩憂 (Today, it causes my heart so much strife.)<br/>抽刀斷水水更流, 舉杯消愁愁更愁 (You can’t cut the water with a knife to stop it from flowing, and you can’t dispel your troubles in wine.)<br/>明朝清風四飄流 (The winds of tomorrow will blow in all directions.)</p><p>Katara noticed that Aang changed languages, singing the second verse in Mandarin rather than Cantonese. Back into the funeral scene, Katara found herself staring at the river where the ashes were poured, realizing how troubled her heart was. She wanted so hard to stop the river so that her mother’s ashes would not flow away. But knowing the elements, Katara figured her own element of water would continue to flow, and Aang’s element of air would also continue to blow and breeze, regardless of any of their actions. Mulling the words carefully, Katara stared back at her past self, realizing there was little more she could do to mourn Kya, other than what she did.</p><p>由來只有新人笑, 有誰聽到舊人哭 (There are only brides laughing, no old people crying.)<br/>愛情兩個字好辛苦 (Love can be a very difficult word.)<br/>是要問一個明白, 還是要裝作糊塗 (Do you want to ask a sensible person, or continue to pretend to be a fool?)<br/>知多知少難知足 (Knowing more or less, who knows enough?)</p><p>The scene now shifted to the Jasmine Dragon, where Katara now watched her past self at the table. Katara was joking around with Suki, poking fun at Sokka’s inexperience with bending. Toph in turn poked fun at Katara’s perceived crush on Haru, while Teo looked on happily. Even when Kya was mentioned, there was only laughter and no tears. Katara felt so foolish when she burst out of the café in tears. How much did Katara know what she was doing when she did that?</p><p>看似個鴛鴦蝴蝶, 不應該的年代 (An affectionate couple of butterflies should not last an era.)<br/>可是誰又能擺脫人世間的悲哀 (But who can shake off the sorrow of the world?)<br/>花花世界, 鴛鴦蝴蝶 (In a world of flowers and affectionate couples of butterflies,)<br/>在人間已是癲, 何苦要上青天 (Why fly to the sky when you are already on top?)<br/>不如溫柔同眠 (It’ll be better to take a rest.)</p><p>These last lines struck the hardest into Katara. Because she refused to let Kya go, her sorrow ended up lingering within her. The era of her life spent with Kya was no longer, and now it was time to move on. With Kya’s ashes now butterflies flying into the sky amidst the field of flowers, Katara had done all she could to memorialize Kya. There was no way and no point for Katara to fly to the sky with the butterflies, and the best option for her now was to let it all go.</p><p>看似個鴛鴦蝴蝶, 不應該的年代 (An affectionate couple of butterflies should not last an era.)<br/>可是誰又能擺脫人世間的悲哀 (But who can shake off the sorrow of the world?)<br/>花花世界, 鴛鴦蝴蝶 (In a world of flowers and affectionate couples of butterflies,)<br/>在人間已是癲, 何苦要上青天 (Why fly to the sky when you are already on top?)<br/>不如溫柔同眠 (It’ll be better to take a rest.)</p><p>After playing the last note, Aang lifted his hands off the keys like the wind lapping waves in the ocean, complementing the few seconds that he allowed the final note to linger. By the time the note faded away, Aang sat with his eyes closed, as if in meditation. The silence was awkward but peaceful, almost like they were still in a dream world with nobody around them at all.</p><p>Finally, after a few seconds, Aang opened his eyes and turned to Katara. “I can never bring my parents back, but I can keep their memories alive by continuing to live on. Gyatso said that the spirit will always be connected to us in some way, and that my parents would have wanted me to be happy no matter what,” Aang stated, his voice coarse but strong. Reaching over, he placed a hand on Katara’s shoulder. “Katara, I’m sure your mother feels the exact same way. You’ve done all you can to mourn her, now it’s time you continue living your life for her.”</p><p>Katara struggled to keep her tears in, but she realized that Aang was probably right. Kya spent all that time raising her children to treasure their lives, so it was only appropriate to honour that by having Katara live her life to the fullest. “Thank you so much, Aang,” she eked out, her hand dabbing the corner of her eyes, “I will make it happen, to my mother and everyone else.”</p><hr/><p>“Sokka said he’s coming over with Suki and Zuko, so let’s just wait out here for now,” Katara informed Toph, who exited the school with her. While Monday meant everyone fell back into their old routines of school or work, it was a surprisingly refreshing time for Katara. After spending time with Aang the day before, Katara gave Aang’s song and words a lot of thought. While she refused to reveal any details of Aang’s piano performance, Katara truly felt renewed by it, and it was evident to those around her that something was different about her.</p><p>“Well, I’m stuck with waiting for my limo again. Apparently, Mom took the day off early, and had the chauffeur drop by here after picking her up,” the earth bender snorted, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. Luckily for Toph, there weren’t more arguments at home over the weekend, with her schoolwork and not her parents being the main priority. Blowing upward at some unruly hairs that dangled over her eyes, Toph could only hope her mother would not do something to publicly humiliate her like she did on the first day.</p><p>Yet before either girl could say another word, a lone male teen approached them. He was a tall teen with messy brown hair and baggy clothes, a nonchalant but intriguing look in his eyes. In his mouth was a toothpick that he twirled around with his teeth, while a slurpee was in his right hand. “Hey,” he greeted the two benders, “How’s it hanging?”</p><p>Toph immediately scowled at the sound. “Jet, I don’t have time for this, okay?” she spat, lifting her back off the wall and getting into a firmer stance, “I’m not interested in joining you and your noodle-brained gang, so just beat it before I send a boulder at you.”</p><p>“Uh, Toph?” Katara called, cocking an eyebrow at the stranger before her, “Do you know this guy?” Katara eyed the newcomer apprehensively, the skater clothing and provocative march up to her really creeping her out. While she could tell the one identified as Jet seemed interested in them, she wasn’t the least bit interested in him. Where was some water when she wanted it?</p><p>“Oh, looks like we have a pretty one over here,” Jet commented, leaning dangerously close to Katara. Toph tried to reach her friend, hoping to pull the water bender out of the way. But Jet was too fast for Toph, and now positioned himself between the two girls. “My name’s Jet, and that’s my crew over there. We call ourselves the Freedom Fighters.” He gestured to the other end of the parking lot with a tilt of his head, directing Katara to five people loitering in the distance. “So what’s your name, girl? I haven’t seen you around before, so are you new here?”</p><p>Katara turned her apprehension into outright disapproval. “I don’t know who you think you are, but I don’t appreciate you doing this,” she pointed out with a frown, jabbing an angry finger into Jet’s face, “If you want to know me better, or perhaps be my friend, then you can be a bit less provocative. Don’t think you can march up to me and start calling me nicknames and think I will accept, because I’m not the type of girl you think I am.”</p><p>“Katara, if I were you, I wouldn’t even consider being friends with this guy. Jet’s nothing but trouble and everyone in the neighbourhood knows it,” Toph chimed in, struggling to push herself in between Jet and Katara. Even with her body sandwiched against the wall, Toph pushed her face up and glared at Jet with her colourless eyes. “Jet, if you value your teeth, you’d back off this instant. Otherwise, I’ll earth bend you so hard you’d be rolling down the hill.”</p><p>“So your name is Katara, huh?” Jet continued, completely ignoring Toph’s warning. He pressed himself closer to Katara again, squeezing Toph out once more. “Don’t listen to the Blind Bandit over there. She’s just bitter that she lost a chance in becoming part of…”</p><p>However, Jet never got a chance to finish that sentence. A slab of concrete lifted up from the ground, separating Katara and Jet. Without another thrust of her arms, Toph pushed the rocky material straight against Jet’s body and sent him flying down the parking lot. As Jet fell flat onto his back with a sickening thud, Toph raised a fist and shook it at him. “Next time you do that to any one of my friends, you’ll be really sorry!” the blind earth bender roared.</p><p>Jet scurried away, but not before declaring that he would win Katara over. Toph waved a dismissive hand at Jet before turning back to her friend. “Katara, you okay?” she asked.</p><p>“My body is okay, but my shirt is not,” Katara hissed. It just so happened that the slab of rock shoving Jet back also launched Jet’s slurpee right at Katara’s shirt, causing a huge stain on the stomach. “Next time when you earth bend, can you do it so that it doesn’t end up throwing a sugary, syrupy drink all over my clothes?” Katara suggested, tugging at the stained part.</p><p>Toph snickered. “I guess you really are the Sugar Queen, huh?” Toph teased, nudging Katara’s side with her elbow, “Now you can wear that name proudly on your clothes!”</p><p>Katara fumed at Toph, not finding that joke one bit funny at all. “I’m going inside to the bathroom to clean this up,” the water bender retorted, tightly gripping onto the straps of her backpack, “Will you be okay waiting outside alone, or will your mommy get upset?”</p><p>“Oh, is that a swipe I hear?” Toph challenged, not appreciating the dig at her. Even though she had her hands on her hips and a frown on her face, the blind girl knew it was just a harmless joke. At least, it was way more harmless than what Jet would have done had he gotten his hands on them again. With Katara strolling back into the school, Toph could only lean back against the wall once more. “When are Sokka and the others going to get here?” she mumbled.</p><hr/><p>It took several minutes before Katara could rub the stain out of her clothes, drying the wet area with a combination of the hand dryer in the women’s washroom and her own water bending. But her annoyance at the mess aside, Katara was most concerned about the stranger known as Jet. “What is that guy’s problem anyway?” she fumed, adjusting her shirt once more.</p><p>Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Katara hurried to rejoin Toph outside. In the scuffle with Jet earlier, Katara heard Toph refer to Jet as nothing but trouble, and that Jet would be sorry if he ever confronted them again. “Wonder what Jet did to get Toph that riled up?” Katara wondered, trotting her way towards the front door. Even though Jet was a bit creepy, Katara felt she should at least find out more about him first, before coming to her own judgment.</p><p>But a near collision snapped Katara back to reality, as the water bender nearly stepped right into another person. Katara’s body twisted around just in time to avoid it, but ended up nearly hitting the floor. “Oh, sorry,” Katara exclaimed, eyes darting around to see who she hit.</p><p>To her surprise, it was someone with extremely light footing, thanks to his mastery of air bending. “It’s alright, Katara,” Aang stated, almost like he floated away from her to avoid the hit, “What got you mumbling earlier?” he asked, regaining his balance once more.</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” Katara replied, turning to the front doors and beckoning Aang to follow, “I was just in the washroom cleaning up after someone spilled a drink on me. What about you? What are you still doing here so late? And what’s with all the papers?” she queried.</p><p>Aang stared at the set of documents in his hands. “It’s the registration form for the cross-country race, the one I’ve been training for all summer,” he explained, flipping through some pages to show Katara, “I was getting these for Malu, an air bender friend of mine. I told her about the race, and she wanted to join in as well, so I got her an extra copy of the forms.”</p><p>Katara squinted to see the tiny words. Apparently, the race limited participants by setting a minimum age of twelve, meaning if Aang’s application was accepted, he would most likely be one of the youngest racers. “You know, Katara, if you’re interested in doing something in your free time, you should try cross-country running,” Aang suggested, “It’s the best way to train for any physical activity, since you have to adjust your pace to suit your own physical ability, the terrain, and even those running with you. Want to try it out?”</p><p>Katara paused, leaning against the final doors that led back to the outside. Her natural element of water put her at an advantage when it came to picking up water sports, so running cross-country was something totally new to her. Whenever she was in the water, Katara could always rely on it, letting it push and pull while letting her body drift along. Now, in a cross-country race, it was just the terrain and herself, with nothing around her for support. Was she ready for such a big challenge, one that might change her approach towards bending?</p><p>Yet at the same time, everything inside her told her it was worth a try. From talks with Gran Gran, to the wise words of Iroh, and even with Aang’s performance on the piano the day before, it felt like the whole world was urging Katara to do something new. Keeping an open mind meant going of her comfort zone, and that meant away from water bending. Moreover, Aang’s own song hinted that one era in Katara’s life was over, and a new era was about to begin. Since a cross-country race was new to her, maybe accepting Aang’s offer wasn’t so bad.</p><p>Glancing back at the bald boy grinning at her, Katara gently grabbed the application form from Aang’s hands and mulled it over. “I guess I can try it out, but I’m not sure if I should sign up for the actual race. Can I just take the form, and think about it first?” she asked.</p><p>Fortunately, Aang didn’t object, claiming that Gyatso already filled one up for him. Folding the papers neatly, Katara slipped them into her backpack and trotted out the doors. And much to her relief, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko were already with Toph. “The guy’s suspended from school, is marked by the neighbourhood, and even had police complaints against him,” Zuko could be heard describing to Sokka, “If Jet did get his hands on your sister, it won’t end well.”</p><p>Sokka turned just in time to see Aang and Katara trot up to him. “Katara, is all that true?” he demanded, “I swear, if that crazy guy comes near you, I’ll give him a knuckle sandwich.”</p><p>Before Katara could assure Sokka that she was fine, a couple of honks caught everyone’s attention. Before them was the Bei Fong limo, with the chauffeur taking long steps up to Toph, and offering to take her bag. The blind earth bender whipped her body away from him, stomping into the car and slamming the door shut instead. With Toph still sulking, the chauffeur stepped back into the driver’s seat and floored the gas pedal. The limo roared out of the parking lot, leaving Toph’s friends to cough in the dust. For Katara, it was just another reminder that even when she decided to move on, there were still problems at hand. Even with a new direction in her life, there was still a long way to go before Katara could find any peace in the near future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Approaching the Start Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For the last time, Haru, we haven’t proven that this thing can take flight yet. The only thing we’ve proven is that it can spin at five hundred rotations per minute,” Teo insisted, wheeling up to the lunch table where their friends were gathered. In his lap was a small box with his latest contraption, one that he had been pestering Haru all day about. He set the box down onto the table, and waved the seated Sokka over. “Once we test out all the mechanical stuff, then we can see if it can take flight,” he explained to his earth bender friend.</p><p>“And that’s where you pretty much lost me,” the taller teen replied, waving his hands in defeat. Turning to the table, Haru faced his group of friends, who currently included Katara, Suki, Toph, Zuko, and Aang. “Sokka convinced Teo and his dad to put together a flying machine for the science team. It’s supposed to be a model of an airship that flew a hundred years ago, but with slight modifications. I have no idea what Teo’s trying to do, other than have him bug me all day, asking me to help him get materials to put it together.” Haru took a seat across from Katara and Suki, rubbing his face with both hands. “It can get hectic with Teo, that’s for sure.”</p><p>Katara cocked an eyebrow at Sokka and Teo, who were completely absorbed by the motors inside the box. She heard about airships being invented by the Fire Nation nearly two centuries ago, and were popularized here in Republic City. “What’s the inspiration behind this project then?” she asked, leaning her head closer to get a good look.</p><p>Teo grinned. “I convinced Dad to let us use the airship idea from the past and expand on it to include other details,” he described, lifting his hands off the motor so Sokka could take over, “Most Fire Nation airships of the past are actually hybrid airships that include lighter-than-air and heavier-than-air components, and designs of those airships are being revived today for doing research in the polar regions. I suggested to the science team that this should be the theme for the competition this year, so that’s why I brought the two motors.”</p><p>“Some of these things can run on solar energy, and can be piloted via remote control,” Sokka added, completely forgetting about his lunch, “First we have to test if these two motors are enough to power the airship. Next, we have to find out how much energy it takes to run them, and then we add on the remote control features…” Sokka trailed off.</p><p>Toph, who was seated to Sokka’s left, snickered at him. “Well, looks like Twinkle Toes here isn’t the only one with his head in the clouds. Snoozles here can match him stride for stride too,” she pointed out, elbowing Sokka’s spine with her right arm, “But then again, if this airship does take to the skies, I wonder if it can withstand a blast of air from an air bender. Don’t tell me it’s so frail that my breath can bring it down!” Toph exclaimed, blowing air through her mouth.</p><p>“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Sokka yelled, his voice cracking again. As Sokka tried to berate Toph’s comment, Katara and the others could only laugh. Katara was glad that her brother managed to fit in so well, given the problems she had when they first moved here. Sokka might seem like he took the deaths better than Katara did, but Katara knew that Sokka was just as affected by them, especially with what Yue meant to him.</p><p>“Actually Toph, I think we all know that air benders are not exactly the most violent people on earth. We like peace, and only attack to defend,” Aang pointed out. Katara turned to the bald boy on her right and directly across from Toph. She really took Aang’s words to heart and tried opening her mind as a way to move on, convinced that this was what Kya would have wanted her to do as well. She knew Sokka would have fewer problems in this regard, given his more open attitude, especially towards technological things. But for Katara, Kya’s death sparked a range of emotions that she never really felt before, and it confused her to no end for a while. So even though she took Aang’s offer, part of her still had to work through that mess in her mind.</p><p>“Uh, isn’t that kind of like saying you’re too wimpy to defend?” Toph retorted to another round of giggles, “I think it’s great you love peace and all, but sometimes you can’t run off and not face the problem. You have to think like an earth bender and just deal with it head-on.”</p><p>“Isn’t that just another way to say that we should think outside the box when we do our bending?” Zuko interjected from the end of the table, “It’s no different than what Uncle teaches me when I work on my techniques. So if you want someone who’s really good at incorporating different styles into his element, maybe you should consider keeping Uncle in mind.”</p><p>“Think outside the box,” Katara murmured to herself. She had heard that line or a variant of it so many times in the last week that she could almost recite the wordings and identified the speakers in her sleep. Yet the more she found herself with this group of friends, the more she was stepping outside of her own box. They had members of each element here, including those who could not bend. They all approached their problems differently, yet each could claim success in their own way. Katara soon realized that this meant there was no such thing as a right or wrong method, just like the lyrics in Aang’s song. So what did that mean for her in the long run?</p><p>“Hey, speaking of which, what new things are you guys up to?” Haru asked, turning to the people across from him, “I know Aang’s running his race, but what about the rest of you?”</p><p>Suki, who was seated to the left of Katara, spoke up first. “I’m looking into joining a sports team, either softball or soccer,” she decided, “I still have to ask if my grandpa Oyaji will let me, since things will be getting busier for him. What about you, Katara?” she asked.</p><p>Katara blinked rapidly. Aang offered Katara a chance to run the cross-country race with him, and she still hadn’t made up her mind about that yet. “Well, I want to find out more about what cross-country training is like before I join, so I might watch Aang do his runs later this week,” she stated, glancing at the air bender to her right, “When will your next practice be?”</p><p>Aang grinned. “Gyatso said you’re welcome to come watch any practice I’ll be doing, and those usually take place after school,” he replied, “I usually run on Tuesday and Thursday afternoon, and both days on the weekend. In fact, Gyatso plans on doing some new skills with me today, so if you’re free after school, you can pop by my house. We can go to the training field together, and I’ll show you some skills. Want to tag along?” Aang offered.</p><p>Katara quickly swallowed the last bite of her lunch. She slowly reached for her water and took a long sip, letting the fluids remain in her mouth while her brain worked overtime. Aang’s offer was intriguing, to say the least, and it would let her do more with her current set of skills. If Katara was intent on using the cross-country race as a way to break down her barriers, then this was a perfect way to do it. Letting the cool water slip down her throat, she suddenly felt a lot more refreshed. “Why not,” she agreed, “I just have to tell Sokka and Dad I’ll come home later.”</p><p>“Hey, I heard someone calling me,” Sokka chimed in, turning away from his machines and towards his sister, “Katara, what are you up to this time? Is Aang trying to kidnap you from our house or something?” he demanded, sarcastically glaring at Aang.</p><p>Both Aang and Katara chuckled at the gesture. “No, it’s just that Aang wants to show me some skills in cross-country running,” Katara responded, packing her lunch away, “Aang will be training after school, and wants me to go over to his house. I could drop off my bag at home first, and then head over to Aang. But either way, I won’t be back until later on tonight.”</p><p>“You know, after what happened between you and Suki at that obstacle race, you could use some tips on running as well,” Toph took another dig at Sokka, rubbing her elbow against his side and grinning like a maniac once more, “Maybe Twinkle Toes will teach you some skills so you can challenge Suki to a rematch. What do you say? Are you and Suki up for it?”</p><p>Sokka and Suki glanced at each other, with Sokka’s face flushing red while Suki trying hard to hold back a chortle. From the end of the table, Zuko could only roll his eyes. “I’m glad you can challenge those two, Toph. If Mai was here, I’d have a really tough time convincing her to do the race,” he sighed, looking to the side in deep thought.</p><p>“Oh boy, not Miss Depression again,” Toph snorted, in awe how the somewhat hot-blooded Zuko could get along with the totally emotionless Mai. Turning to tease Sokka once more, she challenged him to do the race against Suki. “If you’re done with your machine, you got all weekend to let Aang train you. Don’t waste your chance by snoozing, Snoozles!”</p><p>“Hey, if I have to train for soccer or softball, I’ll have to get back in shape,” Suki added, “I don’t mind tagging along with Aang and Katara this weekend, even if I’m not signing up for the actual race. Don’t tell me Mr. Big Strong Man can’t make up his mind!”</p><p>“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Sokka squealed, waving his arms so much that Haru and Teo had to tilt hard to their right just to avoid him, “You think I can’t do it? You’re on! Katara, this weekend, Suki and I are joining you and Aang, whether you like it or not!”</p><p>Katara shrugged. While she was happy to be with Aang, she also felt it was the more the merrier when it came to doing the race. At least she was having success bonding with others, right? Grabbing her bag, she signalled Aang and Toph to head back to the junior high campus with her, leaving Sokka and the others to return to the high school campus by themselves.</p><hr/><p>“How are you holding up, Hakoda?” Bato asked as he approached the desk of his old friend. The days of the week seemed to just drag by for Hakoda and Bato, who were in the midst of dealing with their newest assignments. While they were used to writing memorandums and meeting with clients, both men couldn’t help but feel that there was a disconnect between the staff and management of the Gaoling Company, one that was grating on them both.</p><p>“Well, it’s not like we’re planning anything new right now,” Hakoda responded, spinning around in his chair and twirling his pen between his fingers, “Seriously, I feel like this branch of the company is only interested in breaking even, and not really into bringing up new ideas that can get more clients. I really wonder what Mr. Bei Fong had in mind when he handed out the assignments? Is he even willing to entertain input from the staff?”</p><p>Bato sighed and pursed his lips. While he had no children of his own, he sympathized with Hakoda when Hakoda told him a bit about how Lao basically disparaged Katara and Sokka in front of him. How could someone thumb their nose at their own staff, especially regarding something as personal as family? “Not that I’m not grateful for the opportunity he gave me to work here, but I wonder how much he actually knows about the market out there?” Bato asked, tilting his head to the other side of the building, where the general manager’s office was, “Other than relying on his assistant, he rarely if ever comes out from his office!”</p><p>Hakoda craned his own neck as well, seeing Lao’s balding assistant step out from the side office and in their direction. “Long Feng is supposedly an advisor to top management in this company for a long time, and our boss sees him as someone to trust,” Hakoda pointed out, “But I do agree with you in that regard. Being such a large company, the staff should operate as a team, not one or two people and a bunch of underling assistants,” Hakoda concluded, leaning his head down and running a hand through his braided hair. His former office had a lot more collegiality, and staff members were encouraged to speak up and challenge each other. But here, it felt like there was no way to approach management unless one wanted to be ridiculed.</p><p>“Hey, I actually heard a rumour, but I’m not sure if it’s true,” Bato stated, lowering his voice just as Long Feng entered their part of the office. The lights above seemed to dim when Bato lowered his head to into Hakoda’s cubicle. “There is a rival company called the Sozin Company, and apparently they weren’t too pleased that Gaoling expanded into Republic City. I read on the news that when Gaoling hired most of the new grads in the field, Sozin was livid about it. You think that may lead to some bad blood between companies?”</p><p>“Sozin? I wonder if that has any relation to a friend of Katara and Sokka,” Hakoda murmured to himself. If Zuko was related to the Sozin Company in some way, it might make for an interesting dynamic between the two families. Shaking that thought out of his head, he turned back to look at Bato. “Have you met with anyone from that company? Where did you find out about the rumour?” he asked the taller man.</p><p>Bato shrugged. “I read it on the news, some of the older articles in business magazines and stuff,” he answered, leaning his back against the cubicle wall, “But they’re just rumours, so we don’t know if any of that is true. But if we are to make our mark in the market, then I think we shouldn’t just repeat the Sozin products. We should develop new products and target clients outside of the Sozin niche, so that we have something to fall back on in case we can’t compete.”</p><p>Hakoda hissed. “If only management thinks that way,” he responded helplessly. Hakoda still recalled how during university, him and Bato were the ones with the craziest ideas. They were always pushing the envelope, to the point where they were warned not to overdo their projects in fear that the projects became too complicated and couldn’t be handed in on time. It was that blend of inquisitiveness and determination that allowed Hakoda and Bato to try things that nobody dared to try, and Hakoda tried hard to teach that trait to both Katara and Sokka. But right now, with the mechanical approach Lao forced onto them, free-thinking was a rarity here.</p><p>“How about we do what we did in college, and just try some new ideas on our own here?” Bato suggested, his eyes lighting up in excitement, “If we can get even a few people to think differently, then it’ll be like dominos, and soon the entire company can turn the corner. It’ll be a good way to contribute to the company, don’t you think?”</p><p>Before Hakoda could respond, a low-pitched voice cut short his train of thought. “The only way you will contribute to the company is to have less talking and more working,” the male voice announced. Both Hakoda and Bato turned around to see Long Feng glare at them with a set of emotionless eyes. “I’m sure Mr. Bei Fong didn’t hire you two here to gossip about what a bunch of newspapers said. So unless you want a warning on wasting work time, I suggest you get back to work. Management is thinking just fine without you two speculating the unknown.”</p><p>“Come on, Long Feng. You can’t be serious, right?” Hakoda responded, trying to put a smile on his face, “Bato and I are just exchanging ideas on how to make this company better. If we let the staff interact more, and give ideas on targeting new markets rather than go to the same ones our rivals go to, think of the possibilities that can lead to.”</p><p>“Let’s not forget who you’re talking to here,” Long Feng snapped, his voice slicing into Hakoda like a bladed club used by ancient water benders, “Management has plenty of experts to turn to in terms of what’s best for our company. I alone go through each expert’s advice before I hand them over to the general manager, who I might add is no slouch in the analysis department either. Do you seriously think we’ll miss out on the market direction?” Long Feng sneered.</p><p>The temperature around the office dropped to polar points, with Long Feng’s dagger eyes staring straight through Hakoda’s soul. Any mention between Hakoda and Bato on innovations was quickly out the window when Long Feng’s words ground their ideas into powder. “Now, if you two don’t have any more questions or concerns, I suggest you go back to work,” Long Feng stated, eyes on Hakoda even as he turned on his heel, “If I’m feeling kind, I might just let you off with a verbal warning, and not escalate it into a written one.”</p><p>Bato hissed, clearly not impressed by Long Feng’s attitude. “Look, I think you and management should at least hear us out,” he insisted, marching up to Long Feng. Despite being nearly a head taller than the general manager’s assistant, it was evident that Bato was the one being intimidated here. Moistening his lips and taking a deep breath, Bato continued, “We are quite small in the market compared to Sozin, and fighting against the tide will be harder. What if they out-compete us and take us over or something…”</p><p>“Not even a remote possibility,” Long Feng retorted, batting Bato’s idea away like an annoying fly, “Anyone with minimal knowledge of corporate law will tell you that takeovers will only be approved by a vote from the board of directors, and as far as I know, most of them our on our side. Now, will you return to work, or waste more time with your conspiracy theories?”</p><p>When Bato said no more, Long Feng marched out of the office, leaving nothing but a glacial cold in their wake. “I do know some stuff about corporate law, even though I never went to law school. I’d appreciate it if you don’t talk to me like I’m stupid,” Bato spat under his breath, lumbering back into his cubicle. With Long Feng refusing staff input, and Lao paying lip-service to them at best, Hakoda and Bato were sailing into turbulent waters at Gaoling.</p><hr/><p>“Hello, Katara,” Gyatso greeted the water bender standing before his front door. School was out for a while already, and like usual, Aang hustled home to organize his homework before his cross-country training. Gyatso was waiting for Aang to finish upstairs, but he never expected there would be a visitor today. “Are you looking for Aang?” he asked.</p><p>Katara nodded. “Aang invited me over to watch his training,” she responded, quickly stepping in when Gyatso opened the door wider. She could see Appa in the background, the large furry dog busy playing with Momo. Last time Katara saw Momo, he was in a sickly state and was on his way to the vet. Now seeing them play happily, Katara was glad Momo’s health was much better. “Aang wanted me to sign up for the race, but I wanted to see what it’s like before deciding. Is it alright if I see his runs today?”</p><p>“Oh, so you’re interested in cross-country running as well,” Gyatso responded with a smile. He shuffled into the kitchen and pulled out the sign-up form, one that had Aang’s name written on it. “Aang and I completed his application already, and we’re handing that in later on in the community centre today. The deadline is the end of the week, so if you do plan on doing the race, you may have to sign up soon. Do you want to know more about it first?”</p><p>When Katara nodded again, Gyatso pulled out several more documents. He laid them on the dining room table and went over the details with Katara. The teenager could make out that the race took place within a large park located about a ten-minute drive from their school. The course was set to be two and a half kilometres, but taking up two laps, meaning the total distance was five kilometres. “How much running have you done in the past?” Gyatso queried.</p><p>“Uh, not much, actually,” Katara eked out, “This is the first time I’m ever doing a race like this.” Even those she was somewhat embarrassed to reveal her ignorance of this event, she felt a sense of comfort with Gyatso around. The old air bender, like Zuko’s uncle Iroh, had a sense of calmness and gentleness about him that soothed her nerves. Instead of feeling like she was being judged, Katara felt Gyatso was challenging, even welcoming, her into the race.</p><p>“Well, if we let you see a bit of what Aang does to train for the race, maybe you will get a better idea of what it’s like,” Gyatso responded with a little grin. Slipping all the documents into a folder, he led Katara to the bottom of the staircase. “Aang, are you ready?” he called up.</p><p>Katara could hear a few muffled shouts from the bottom, her eyes squinting up through the dimmer and narrow steps to the second floor. A body soon edged back and forth from the doorway of one room. Is that Aang, Katara thought to herself. The slim frame was completely bare, save for a pair of burgundy briefs. While Katara tried hard not to get flustered at seeing Aang in his underwear, she was intrigued by the blue tattoo going down his body. Apparently, the blue arrow went past his head, down the back of his neck and his spine, and ended into his briefs. There were also blue lines coming out from each armpit and down each arm, and down from his buttocks and across the hamstrings before ending at his feet. While she knew that the tattoos were Air Nomad tradition, she just never imagined that they would be that elaborate.</p><p>Katara turned back to look at Gyatso, who scurried off to her right. She could see the older man slip on an orange jacket and threw a stopwatch around his neck. “Training Aang for this race means we should find an environment as similar to the actual track as possible, so that he can get a feel for what it’ll be actually like,” Gyatso explained, the soothing voice making it easy for Katara to envision the racecourse, “Maybe if you see what we do for practice, you can best decide if this is something you should apply for,” he suggested.</p><p>Before Katara could respond, Aang trotted down the stairs. “I’m ready, Gyatso,” he declared. Katara turned to face her friend, who was no longer in just his briefs. Instead, he had on a white T-shirt and dark gym shorts. He turned to face the water bender, and his eyes lit up once more. “Hey Katara, glad you can make it. So you’re really trying this out, huh?”</p><p>Katara smiled back, finding it uncanny that Aang could brighten her mood at almost any situation. “Well, let’s see your hard training at work,” she replied cheerfully, “And I’m helping Gyatso by being an extra pair of eyes to ensure you don’t slack off!”</p><p>Aang gave Katara a playful punch on the shoulder, laughing all the way as Gyatso gestured them to the door. Katara watched Aang pull a pair of running shoes out from the closet, stepping outside to the steps before slipping them on. Katara was too used to seeing Aang in his dark dress shoes, so much that seeing Aang in sneakers seemed almost out of character for him. “I think this is the first time I see you in something as casual as this,” Katara commented.</p><p>Aang glanced up after tying his shoes. “I don’t go out of my way to dress up, Katara. It’s just something my parents taught me before they passed on,” he described, springing to his feet like the element he represented, “They told me that I should present myself in the best way, no matter what the occasion. Being presentable both in appearance and character is part of the Air Nomad way to show respect to others. That’s why they, and now Gyatso, always tell me to put on proper clothes when I’m going to school and stuff, and I just got used to that.”</p><p>Katara chewed on that thought for a while. It was evident that the Air Nomads were a group that was quite tradition-bound, even with clothing. The fact that Aang was dressed in such formal and conservative ways indicated that he followed his parents’ words very strictly. For Katara, things were never quite that way at home, with Hakoda being freer in allowing her and Sokka in picking their clothing. While Katara had not worn anything indecent so far, she could tell her clothes were way less formal than what Aang would wear daily.</p><p>Glancing back at Aang, who was leading the way to the training grounds, she couldn’t help but notice the blue lines going down his arms. Being positioned directly behind the bald boy, she could see the strips snake around his upper arms before reaching the back of his forearms at the elbows. They then went straight down to the back of the wrists, ending with arrows on the back of his hands. “So, just out of curiosity,” Katara questioned, tapping her friend on the shoulder, “What’s the reasoning behind the arrow tattoos?”</p><p>Aang turned his hands back and forth several times, almost like he was showing them in public. “The original air benders were large animals known as Sky Bison, and they had similar patterns on their bodies,” Aang recalled, proudly reciting the history of the creature that allowed him to bend, “They had a large strip going down their backs, and that ended in arrows on their heads and each of their six limbs. To honour the Sky Bison, Air Nomads were given this style of tattoos when they mastered air bending, almost like they became one with the Sky Bison.”</p><p>Katara chewed on her lower lip. There was nothing similar to this in water bending, but her element did feature similar arts and such. Slipping a hand into her collar, she grabbed hold of a pendant and pulled it out into the open. “You see this, Aang?” she stated, showing the blue piece to her friend. Aang leaned his head forward to see a round piece dangling from Katara’s necklace. “It’s a water bending pendant. The centre piece is supposed to be the water bending symbol. It’s a traditional piece of art that water benders in the past would make.”</p><p>“That’s really amazing, Katara,” Aang beamed, impressed at the necklace, “I heard that water benders were great sculptors, but this is the first time I’ve ever seen something like this in real life. Where did you get this pendant from? Did someone make it for you?”</p><p>Katara hissed, taking a huge gulp of air. The air bender beside her froze entirely, knowing he must have touched a sensitive topic. “It’s from your mother, isn’t it?” Aang stuttered, halting his steps and his words. “Oh my goodness, Katara, I am so sorry about that.” He lifted a hand to rub the back of his bald head while dipping his eyes down.</p><p>A few clouds sailed past the sun just then, shading the light to create an uncomfortable silence between them. Aang tried to glance into Katara’s eyes, which were still and staring at the cold concrete below. When she didn’t respond, Aang turned his eyes to Gyatso, who came up from behind Katara. His grey eyes almost pleaded with Gyatso in hopes that he could help.</p><p>Yet surprisingly, Katara tilted her head back up, a smile slowly crawling back across her face. “Well, it’s like you said in the song, right? There’s a time to move on, and I should do that. It’s not easy, but I know I can do this,” Katara announced, pounding her right fist vertically into her left palm, “Anyway, I’ll tell you a bit more about water tribe carvings, especially the ones done by Sokka. Once he wanted to carve a fish as the first present he’ll give to Yue, but when Yue got it, she thought it was a bear. Seriously, it was a monstrosity!”</p><p>Aang soon found himself chuckling along with Katara, just as the clouds faded away from the sun once more. With the warm atmosphere around them, it was going to be a great afternoon practice for Aang, especially with such a great friend to cheer him on.</p><hr/><p>“You’ll just have to do with what you have right now, Teo,” Sokka informed his friend over the phone. While Katara was off watching Aang train for his race, Sokka ended up staying at the school. He originally thought he could head home on time, but some delays in getting the right equipment for the airship caused him to stay behind. Now, he was at the basement level of the high school, hoping to convince the shops teacher to let him borrow some tools.</p><p>“I’ll try to get them over to you before the next team meeting, assuming I can get the equipment. I’ll talk to you then, alright?” Sokka quickly ended the call and slipped the cell phone into his pocket. Looking around, he could see that the shop at the school was larger than he originally expected. Not only did they do woodworks and metal works, but there was also a component dedicated to electricity too. It was a mix of science and engineering both in the same lab, which really sparked Sokka’s interest. “Next year, I’ve got to take this course,” he decided.</p><p>Moving forward, he peers around all the machinery and equipment, ranging from types of saws and cutters, to electrical wiring. From the back, a faint buzz echoed through the cluttered but cavernous walls, indicating that some students were most likely staying late to finish some projects. Slipping a hand into the pocket of his jeans, Sokka pulled out a folded piece of paper. “This is the right place,” he commented, reading the notes he wrote on the sheet earlier, “Look for Mr. Piandao. That should be easy enough, given this is his area.”</p><p>“Hey, are you lost?” a voice from the back called. Sokka glanced up to see an older teen, standing just a few inches taller than him with similarly coloured hair. Under the industrial apron was a blue T-shirt, and work gloves were adorned on both hands. “My name’s Hahn. Who are you looking for?” he asked, lifting the goggles from his eyes.</p><p>“Uh, hey,” Sokka greeted, tugging nervously on his backpack, “My name is Sokka, and I’m looking for Mr. Piandao. I’m building something for the science competition, and I want to borrow some equipment for just a few days. I’ll return them once I’m done.” Being in grade ten meant Sokka was the youngest of the three grades here, and while he didn’t mind talking to those in the higher grades, something about Hahn just didn’t quite click with him.</p><p>“Oh, so you’re one of them science nerds, huh?” Hahn snickered, placing his hands on his hips and smirking cockily at the shorter teen, “Why am I not surprised that you guys can’t get anything done? You got your head in the clouds so often that you can’t even get tools properly.”</p><p>Sokka opened his mouth, hoping to retort, but quickly shut it instead. He just wanted to get some tools, not get into a fight with this self-absorbed, conceited jerk. “Well, I wouldn’t call our team a bunch of nerds,” Sokka responded as civilly and diplomatically as possible, “We just all have the same interest in science, engineering, and design studies…”</p><p>“The fact that you joined such an insignificant group in our school goes to show you have no idea how high school works. Let me guess, you’re in grade ten, right?” Hahn retorted, giving his hair an arrogant flick. He leaned against one of the workbenches, tilting his eyes at Sokka like he was looking down at the shorter teen. “You know what the reason for joining a team or club is? It’s to get the perks of being popular, especially with the ladies.”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes widened, too stunned to say anything back. How could anyone in their right minds even think about something like that? Shaking his head hard, Sokka took a couple of deep breaths before saying anything back. “Look, I don’t know how we got to talking about this, but I really don’t have time for it,” Sokka insisted, lifting his hands as if in surrender, “I just want to get what I came for, and that’s it. So if you don’t mind, can you please…”</p><p>“You have no idea how it works, do you, Soh-ka?” Hahn added, causing Sokka to wince at the mispronunciation of his name, “But then again, being a science nerd, what do you know about socializing? You probably stay in your own little room, not coming out even when dinner is ready. Do you even have friends, or know how to deal with girls? I bet you never had a girlfriend before in your entire life. Why not just stay quiet and listen to the pro here?”</p><p>“Hey, for your information, I do have friends, and I do know how to deal with girls,” Sokka snapped, seething with anger at the disparaging remarks from Hahn. Not only was Hahn insulting everyone he had met in Republic City so far, he was also insulting Yue, who Sokka still held in high regard even after her death. “Before I moved here, I was dating someone, and she’s a million times better than whatever girl you have your eyes on! So don’t you dare say anything bad about her!” Sokka shouted, his sword-like finger angrily quivering before Hahn’s face.</p><p>“Oh really? You actually have a girlfriend? I would have never guessed,” Hahn stated, leaning over melodramatically like he was about to faint. It took every ounce of Sokka’s energy to ensure that he did not punch the condescending idiot in front of him. “So, is she a science nerd like you? Is she some snobby stuck-up know-it-all who has buckteeth and oversized glasses? Maybe you can tell her to protect you by throwing her heavy textbooks at people!”</p><p>With that statement, Sokka lost all control. Letting out a frustrated cry, Sokka launched himself and Hahn and threw him to the floor. Even though Hahn was larger, Sokka had the momentum, which allowed him to pin the older teen. “Don’t ever talk about Yue that way!” Sokka hissed, trying to send a fist through that nose-thumbing face.</p><p>Unluckily for Sokka, Hahn grabbed the fist in time and pushed it away, turning Sokka sideways and pinning him to the ground instead. “Or what, Soh-ka?” he taunted, squeezing hard at Sokka’s wrist. Had it not been for the blue wristbands he wore, Sokka would be sure that there was a big bruise there tomorrow morning. “Do you really think you can get by in this school with your attitude? Know your place in the hierarchy, and that’s the bottom rung.”</p><p>Sokka roared again, trying to throw another punch. Right now, they were doing nothing more than rolling on the ground in the shop, and they were both lucky that some dangerous equipment didn’t fall on them. “If being on the top means being at the shallow end of the gene pool, then I’d rather stay at the bottom!” Sokka snarled, his eyes nearly bulging in anger at Hahn.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” an adult’s voice called. Both students glanced up to see the shop teacher. He was a tall man with tan skin, greying hair, and a goatee on his square face. His face was expressionless, his eyes like swords and his hands were on his hips. “This is a shop, meaning there should be no horseplay whatsoever in here. Do I have to file a report with the principal?”</p><p>Sokka and Hahn glared at each other, their eyes alone enough to drop the temperature below freezing. Slowly letting go of each other, they got back to their feet and dusted off their clothes. “Hahn, you are in your senior year. I would think you know the rules of the shop better, and that this type of activity is strictly prohibited,” Mr. Piandao continued, giving Hahn a cold glare of his own before turning to Sokka, “And as for you, I’ve never met you before, but if I catch you doing this again, you will be in the principal’s office. Do you understand?”</p><p>Hahn gave a snobby snort to Sokka before wandering back, leaving the younger teen fuming in anger. Turning back to the teacher, Sokka opened his piece of paper and approached him. “My name is Sokka, and I’m part of the team creating the airship for the science contest,” he explained, “I want to get some equipment for my group, so I’m wondering if I can borrow some tools from you. Is it alright if you show me what tools are best for my project?”</p><p>Mr. Piandao eyed Sokka one more time before marching off, beckoning him to follow. Sokka felt like he had been sent through a pinball machine, with him being the pinball. Right now, he just wanted to get that disgusting character known as Hahn out of his mind. His job was to focus on getting the right equipment for his team, and the last thing he wanted was more nasty comments coming from the insensitive jerk to get him even more upset.</p><hr/><p>“One more lap, Aang,” Gyatso yelled as the bald boy breezed past him. Katara had been watching Aang’s training at the park for the last hour now, and noticed some of the drills Gyatso put Aang through. Other than have him do speed training, Katara saw Gyatso push Aang through the hilly areas, running up and down each section while setting out a set time limit for him. It was a unique sight indeed, to see Aang go through each sequence, all the while adjusting his speed, posture, and even height at which he positioned his body.</p><p>With Aang racing up the hill again, Katara found herself imagining a part of the song Aang sang to her. In one sequence, Katara imagined her mother’s ashes transforming into butterflies flying into the sky amidst a field of flowers, indicating that her soul was liberated. Seeing Aang dash through this field, it showed her how free one would be from the world when one could truly live life for oneself. Here was Aang, doing something he always wanted to do, and was willing to push hard to achieve it. So would Katara herself feel just as liberated by challenging herself to do this race, leaving some of her sadder moments behind along the way?</p><p>“You know, Katara, running this race is more challenging than it looks,” Gyatso pointed out, leaning closer to the water bender, “If you are to commit to it, you have to use each method that Aang is using right now to ensure the best results. The final choice is still yours, but I will recommend it despite the difficulties, because the result is a life-changing experience.”</p><p>“Life-changing experience,” Katara murmured to herself. Seeing Aang conquer another hill, it made her realize what her life was going through right now. Just like Aang when he took on the terrain, Katara’s life was at a bumpy patch, with the death of her mother and the move to a new city. To conquer the hilly areas, Katara had to dig deep and find the inner strength to press forward. To deal with the curved areas, Katara had to be careful to ensure she could pass through easily. And to get through such a long distance with different terrains, there was no doubt that Katara had to vary her pace, just to have energy to get to the finish. Somehow, Gyatso’s words were ringing truer by the second, at least in the literal sense.</p><p>Shaking her head a couple of times, Katara thought about the application form sitting at home on her desk. “So Gyatso, if I do sign up for the race, will you let me train with Aang?” she asked, “Since Aang has more experience in it, he can show me how it’s done. Is it alright if I join you for a few runs?”</p><p>Gyatso smiled and nodded. “You’re always welcome to join us, Katara,” he responded, checking his stopwatch once more, “I’m sure Aang enjoys the company, and will be more than willing to show you some techniques. But of course, it’s still better to discuss that with your father first, and ensure that he’ll be alright with you doing this race. Have you raised the idea of running the race with your father? What did he say about it?”</p><p>Katara shook her head. “I actually haven’t told my dad about this yet, but I will talk to him tonight,” she stated. She still had the issue with Sokka to work through, especially on seeing if he would keep his promise and did the run with Suki this weekend. Giggling to herself, Katara would love to see Sokka run the race without collapsing the way he did at his gym class. Turning back to Gyatso, she queried, “Has Aang always wanted to do something like this?”</p><p>Gyatso nodded, turning his body to face the other way. He gestured to Katara to do the same, as Aang was about to finish his lap. “Aang has a spirit that allows him to take challenges and try new things. That’s what led him to develop his own air bending skill,” Gyatso explained, watching Aang’s shadow zip through the forested area in the far end, “Whether it’s schoolwork, or learning the piano from me, or even this cross-country race, Aang’s spirit is what’s making him the way he is. It’s a healthy thing to have such a free spirit, very in tune with Air Nomad philosophy as well. Free your mind, Katara, and the possibilities to achieve are limitless.”</p><p>“Free the mind,” Katara muttered once more. It was so similar to what everyone had been telling her, to keep an open mind and accepted things around her. Right now, there was a great opportunity to break out of her box and did something really different. It could put her on a new path in life, one that involved bonding with a very unique individual. As Aang trotted around the last bend and raced towards them, Katara knew she had to talk about this issue with Hakoda.</p><p>“Your time improved today, Aang,” Gyatso informed his ward, showing the young air bender the stopwatch. A smile emerged from Aang’s face after he saw the time, while Gyatso reached for a water bottle and a towel. “Well, let’s get ready to go home then.”</p><p>Aang wiped off the perspiration off his bald head, which made the blue arrow glisten in the light. Taking a swig of water, Aang turned to Katara and asked, “What did you think of the training? You think it’s something you might want to do?”</p><p>Katara shrugged. “I’ll have to ask my dad about it first,” she replied, “Speaking of which, why did you decide to enter into this race? I heard Gyatso say it’s because you just like trying new things. Is that the main reason why you did it?”</p><p>Now it was Aang’s turn to giggle. “Yeah, I do like to try new things, but it’s only part of the reason,” he answered, throwing the towel over his shoulder. They finally exited from the park, their feet stepping on concrete from the sidewalk once more, instead of the green carpet-like grass. “It’s just when I’m running a race, I feel like I’m flying in the air with my glider. You know how air benders are taught to fly with gliders, right? People always say that gliders bring out the spirit in an air bender. Just being in the air with nothing holding you down, that’s the type of free spirit that air benders are taught to embrace.”</p><p>Katara nodded. She was very impressed at how well Aang portrayed this culture that most people didn’t understand well. While she held no negative feelings against Air Nomads, she did find that they tended to be a bit reclusive. While the few air benders she knew from her old school were friendly, she didn’t feel they gave off the sense of welcoming that Aang was showing right now. It was almost like they were afraid of being ostracized by the other benders and even non-benders, hence they kept to themselves and tried not to be too expressive.</p><p>But with Aang, it was a whole new ballgame. Aang was very willing to share his culture with his friends, and even encouraged them to join in on the activities. Katara was very grateful that Aang became her friend, and felt their friendship would progress much further as a result. “How does running cross-country make you feel like you’re free?” Katara asked.</p><p>Aang gave off a sly grin. “You realize that when I was running, I didn’t use a single skill in air bending? It was just with my own two legs,” Aang answered, tilting his head backwards, “One rule for the race is that no bending is allowed for the entire duration of the race. It pretty much puts everyone, benders and non-benders, at a level playing field. To me, that’s a different sense of freedom, because it means the only thing you can rely on is yourself and all the skills you learned from training. How you choose to use them is entirely up to you.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Katara exclaimed, mulling the words over. This was a side to Aang that she had never thought about before. Not only was Aang opening his mind to other bending styles, he was willing to take it to non-bending as well. The acceptance of non-bending, and putting aside his bending to be part of a non-bending activity, really got Katara intrigued. Could there be a sense of freedom by not bending, and just relying on oneself? It was similar to her life, in that being a water bender would not make getting over Kya’s death faster. She could only rely on her own strength, and the support from her friends and family, to get through this event. If running this race could truly test her mettle, then it was definitely something Katara should consider.</p><hr/><p>“So what’s this race you’re thinking of trying out?” Katara heard Kanna ask over the earpiece of the phone. After eating dinner, washing the dishes, and finishing her homework, Katara decided to give her grandmother a call again. While Sokka popped in just long enough to say hi to Kanna, Katara decided to propose her idea of the race to her grandmother. Even after watching Aang’s practice, Katara was still undecided, opting for some family advice first. If she could get Kanna’s take on the issue, then Katara would be in a better position to decide.</p><p>“Well Gran Gran, it’s something my friend Aang told me about,” she replied, twirling the phone cord around her finger, “He’s taking part in this cross-country race, and wants me to join in. He told me that it’s like experiencing freedom because it doesn’t allow bending, which means we’re all on a level playing field. He said it’s a good way to challenge myself, since I’ve never done anything like this before. What do you think of it?”</p><p>“Well Katara, if you’ve never done it before, then there will be a challenging aspect to it,” Kanna replied, her calm voice so soothing in Katara’s ear, “It’s always going to take some time to get used to doing something you’re not familiar with. But then again, when has anything like that stopped you? Just like when your father suggested that we let you explore water bending on your own, here’s another chance for you to carve out your own path.”</p><p>“Carve out my own path,” Katara parroted, mulling those words over. So far, most people she spoke to told her to keep an open mind, allowing her to absorb new things along the way. But with this new line, it was almost like life was pushing her along once more, forcing her to take the challenge one step further. Was this opportunity one that could allow her to establish the new way of life for her? Katara wasn’t sure if she could predict the potential outcome.</p><p>Yet at the same time, it reminded her of Aang’s song, the lyrics eerily appropriate for this situation. Nothing could last an era, no matter how badly one wanted it to. What was old could be new again, and it might be better to lay the past to rest. Katara had achieved all that she could in the past life, and now it was time to move on. Just like this cross-country race, the starting point was within sight, and all Katara had to do was to take the first step of approaching the start line. “I guess it could be worth doing, especially if Aang is involved,” she stated absently.</p><p>“It’s always good to do an activity, especially when you have a chance to meet new people,” Kanna added, “You know, I’ve met the nicest man in some of my community work. His name is Pakku, and he told me he had been living on the outskirts of Republic City for close to sixty years now. It was through him that I started getting more involved in community activities, and I ended up doing a lot of things I’ve never done before. Pakku was so kind in teaching me the new skills, and I really enjoyed all the times I had there. Perhaps the same will happen with you and Aang,” Kanna suggested, her tone cheerful and optimistic.</p><p>Katara leaned down from the sitting position to being on her back, lying flat on her bed while adjusting the phone on her desk. Even when she looked at her ceiling, she could imagine Aang’s outline racing through the grass and trees. Aang was having so much fun out there, like he didn’t have a single worry in the world. Afterwards, Aang described the race as freedom from bending and having to truly rely on oneself. Just like her current position, Katara had to rely on herself to make choices about her life. Even though Hakoda, Sokka, Kanna, and her friends would give her tips, in the end Katara had the final say on her decisions. “I guess it does work when you think about it,” she responded to Kanna’s advice, “It’ll change the way things go.”</p><p>“Ultimately it’s your choice, but I think you should really consider doing the race,” Kanna concluded, “If you can fit the training into your schedule, and you don’t think it’ll be beyond your own physical abilities, it’s really worth it, I think. Have you discussed this with your father? I’m sure Hakoda will let you do this if you explain it to him.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to him now, I guess,” Katara replied. When Kanna had nothing more to add, Katara bid her grandmother goodnight and hung up the phone. Katara returned to an upright pose, rubbing her hands on her kneecaps while thoughts churned in her head. Kanna raised a bunch of great points to her, and Katara was intrigued at some of the possibilities. Getting this chance to race with Aang would be a big step in making a new, perhaps long-term, friend. To just get an opportunity to know this unpredictable air bender better was something Katara really looked forward to, and what better way to do so than to take up the challenge of running the race.</p><p>Katara reached into the first drawer of her desk and pulled it open, revealing the forms for entering the race. Gingerly picking them up, Katara read over the lines of information that she had to give before she was allowed in. She realized that once she and Hakoda signed, there was no turning back. If she was to really join Aang, she was going to take this seriously. Taking a deep breath, she reached for a pen from her desk. “Dad, do you have a minute?” she called.</p><p>Before long, Hakoda lumbered into the room. “What is it, Katara?” he asked. To his surprise, Katara handed him a set of forms, indicating that she wanted to enter a cross-country race. Scratching his goatee, Hakoda’s eyes alternated between the forms and his daughter. “So this is what you went to Aang for today, right? It’s the race he’s entering?”</p><p>Katara nodded authoritatively. “I’ve made up my mind, Dad,” she answered, twirling the pen between her fingers, “I’m going to enter this race. I’m really interested in running this, and also to challenge myself to do something I’ve never done before. So will you let me enter?”</p><p>Hakoda skimmed the forms for a few minutes. Katara had been mainly interested in water sports all her life, so to do a land sport, let alone one that didn’t allow bending, was a bit unusual. But then again, there wasn’t anything in there that was particularly worrying to Hakoda, so why should he stop her? “I guess it’s alright, as long as you can manage your time,” he stated.</p><p>“Yes! Thank you, Dad,” Katara exclaimed, giving her father a quick embrace. Taking the forms back from Hakoda, she sat down onto her chair and placed pen to paper. Hakoda leaned his head over her shoulder, just in time to see the first two words go on the page: Katara Kuruk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Uphill and Downhill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I didn’t realize Sokka meant it when he said he wanted to race,” Aang commented, scratching his bald head. It was the weekend again, and that meant training for the race. Aang was ecstatic to hear Katara agree to the challenge, and looked forward to training together.</p><p>But today, there were two other people at the park, doing stretches on their limbs and waiting patiently for Aang. Sokka apparently kept his word to Suki, going back to the challenge from a few days back, when Suki challenged Sokka to another race. “Hey, I messed up royally last time, and made a fool out of myself,” Sokka described, turning his body left and right on his hips, “This time, I want to learn the race for real. Consider this my way of making it up to Suki.”</p><p>Suki smiled. “Remember, it’s not all about running as fast or as hard as you can,” she explained, leaning one hand against a tree while stretching her quads by pulling one leg back with the other hand, “A race like this takes several steps. Just like how you can’t win the game with one move in soccer, you can’t win the race with one speed.”</p><p>“Aang told me the exact same thing last time I watched his practice,” Katara added. She was taking a wide stance, her body bent at the hip while alternating her reach between each foot. “So Sokka, are you really going to enter the race with Aang and me? The deadline to apply is this weekend, so you better get your entrance forms done soon.”</p><p>“Actually, I’m not really entering,” Sokka replied. He was no longer turning back and forth now, opting to stand still while reaching his right arm across his body at shoulder height. He placed his left hand over his upper right arm and pushed down on it, stretching the whole arm out in the process. “I’m just trying this out for my own interest, and to keep you and Suki some company. Besides, I have the science team to deal with, so my plate is kind of full.”</p><p>Aang beamed. It felt great that he could get all his friends involved in this activity, given how much he wanted to share this experience with others. While Gyatso was always encouraging him, the young air bender truly wanted to run with someone around his age. Stretching out a couple more times, Aang called to the group, “Are you ready to run for real?”</p><p>The three runners turned their heads over, seeing Aang stand at the ready with Gyatso holding his stopwatch. “If any of you want to leave your coats and belongings with me, I can take care of them while you go for your run,” the older air bender suggested.</p><p>The threesome glanced at each other. “I don’t see why not,” Sokka decided, shedding the blue jacket he had on. Aang cocked an eyebrow at the poorly folded jacket Sokka tossed onto the sports bag before tilting back up to Sokka, seeing the lone male visitor was now only in a brown sleeveless shirt and black track pants. “What about you guys?” Sokka asked Suki and Katara.</p><p>Both girls ended up doing the same, removing their coats and leaving them with Gyatso. Aang had to do a double take, realizing that Suki and Katara wore nearly identical clothing. Both girls had a crop top on, leaving the midriffs and belly button uncovered. Katara’s top was light red, while Suki’s top was closer to burgundy. Both girls also had red track pants on, making it that much harder to tell them apart. Suki also had dark red wristbands on, matching the blue ones Sokka had. “I didn’t realize you guys have such similar track clothes,” Aang stammered.</p><p>Katara and Suki turned to look at each other’s attire. “Well, I don’t have too many clothes fit for running, since I mainly do water sports,” Katara stated, her head tilting back and forth, “It is kind of hot today, so I thought I’d just wear this shirt. I have a couple of crop tops at home, and they cool me off faster when I’m exercising, so that’s what I went with.”</p><p>“Same with me,” Suki added, adjusting her wristbands, “I don’t do running either, but I do play land sports, so I have a couple of crop tops too. Although I think if we combine the number belly shirts we have, it still won’t match the amount Ty Lee has. Seriously, for close to six months of the year, whenever Ty Lee isn’t in her school uniform, she always has her stomach left wide open. It’s almost like she’s obsessed with flaunting her belly or something.”</p><p>Katara and Sokka both rolled their eyes. Katara ran into Ty Lee that one time when Azula threatened her, and Sokka only heard about this bubbly individual from Zuko and Suki. “What’s the deal with Ty Lee and Mai anyway?” Sokka demanded, helping Katara and Suki place their jackets into the sports bag, “Why should they even hang out with a nutcase like Azula?”</p><p>“I’ve known Ty Lee for years, and she’s one of seven kids in her family. She’s the type that wants to stand out from the crowd, so I guess she wants to be with people that let her shine,” Suki explained, loosening her legs one last time, “It was like that in gymnastics, when she and I were among the best in the class. But when I stopped gymnastics, Ty Lee kind of got closer to Azula. She’s still a friendly person and a great friend, but I told her that Azula isn’t exactly the most savoury person to be around. So far, I have no success getting her to back out.”</p><p>Once Gyatso made sure all the clothing were safely stored, he gestured his arm like a starting line. Aang beckoned his three friends to join him, lining up and waiting patiently for the signal. Aang was at the far left position, with Katara directly to his right, and Sokka and Suki even further to the right. All four runners got into lower stances, putting pressure on their legs while concentrating hard on the terrain before them. There was nothing but silence among them, with the exception of the wind making some rustles through the trees and grass.</p><p>With the clap of his hands, Gyatso sent the runners on their way, all the while starting his stopwatch. The four raced through the opening patch of grass, setting the pace for the rest of the way. “I think what’s happening with Ty Lee isn’t really in our control,” Aang commented, “I know you mean well, Suki, and you don’t want your friend to be affected by Azula. But unless Ty Lee wants to split from Azula, you can’t do much.”</p><p>“I know, but I just don’t want my friend to make a decision that she’ll regret later on,” Suki responded, raising her volume to get the message to Aang through the rushing air, “I do care about Ty Lee a lot, just like how I care about all my other friends. If she did something that will hurt her later on, and I didn’t help her even though I could have helped her, then I’ll feel bad about it for the rest of my life. I just don’t like leaving people to hang out to dry, you know.”</p><p>“I understand, but sometimes life is like the air element. You can’t force it to bend to your will. You just have to go where it’s going, and hope it takes you to the right result. In fact, a cross-country race is like that too,” Aang pointed out, gesturing at the incline ahead. Almost simultaneously, the foursome slowed down and took shorter steps, navigating their way up the hill. “The most you can do is to use your skills and judgment to react to whatever challenge comes your way. If it’s a hilly or bumpy area like this, then take it slowly and easily.”</p><p>Katara remained silent amidst the discussion among Aang, Sokka, and Suki about life. Right now, her life was at this hilly and bumpy area, where she was intent on letting go of her past. Aang told her to release her fear and emotions, and faced the future for herself. Right now, it was just the terrain and her, doing battle as Katara focused on the race. She was eager to show herself that she could face the challenges ahead, even if life took her for a spin. Taking Aang’s words to heart, she pumped her legs harder to push herself up this hill. Past this area was another straight section, one that let her approach with a slower and comfortable pace again.</p><hr/><p>“Toph, I didn’t expect you,” Zuko exclaimed, watching a petite earth bender march into the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko was ready to help shut down the café this Sunday afternoon, but Toph burst in through the doors in a huff just before closing time. Giving his head a scratch, Zuko watched her stomp to a table and plopped down. “Can I get you anything?” he asked timidly.</p><p>“The usual,” Toph responded curtly, crossing her arms and scrunching her face into a fume, “You know what I usually want.” Scurrying back to get Toph’s favourite tea, Zuko could not help but keep taking glances over his shoulder, watching the blind girl stewing in her own frustration while blowing at a few confounding strands of hair. With the way Toph was acting, Zuko had some idea what ticked her off, and it most likely involved her parents.</p><p>Zuko quickly strolled back with a filled teapot and a small cup, placing it before Toph and pouring the tea for her. “You don’t have to pour the tea for me, you know,” Toph stated, her tone snappy and pointed, “I’m not so helpless that I can’t do it on my own.”</p><p>Zuko chuckled and shook his head. “If Uncle were out here, he would say that he pours the tea because he wants to do it, and not for any other reason,” he commented. If there was one thing Zuko could always count on, it was Iroh giving him and his friends all sorts of strangely-worded advice that somehow made sense. “So what’s new with you today?” he asked.</p><p>“Mother and Father are acting like control freaks, but why should that be a surprise?” Toph snapped, snatching the cup and gulping down the tea in one shot, “They always find a way to make me miserable. By the way, did you take my order yet?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I got everything under control,” Zuko assured Toph, quickly jotting down her favourite dish. He slipped away from Toph’s table and handed it into the kitchen. There were maybe two or three other tables still filled, and the customers were close to finishing their meals. Seeing that they didn’t want anything else, Zuko decided to sit across from Toph and asked her what happened. “Just seeing you alone here means something big must have gone on.”</p><p>Toph blew the unruly hairs dangling from her forehead again. Reaching for the teapot, she poured herself another cupful before continuing, “You have no idea, Zuko…”</p><p>
  <em>“Toph, we called you several times. Lunch is ready, so what took you so long?” Poppy Bei Fong scolded. Toph tried hard not to grit her teeth as her mother grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the dining room table. Judging from the vibrations near the table, she could tell her father was seated closest to the windows, near the door that led to the backyard. A lack of sound indicated limited movement, but Toph was sure Lao had an unfriendly expression on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poppy sat Toph to Lao’s left, fidgeting left and right to ensure Toph didn’t fall off or something. Toph rubbed her temples anxiously, hoping her mother wouldn’t give herself a nosebleed fussing over her. Toph could feel her mother strut over to Lao’s right, taking a seat as gently as possible before starting lunch. “You had me really worried, you know that?” Poppy continued, “When you didn’t respond to us, I thought you got hurt upstairs.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toph tried to interject, but was rudely cut off by Lao. “Not to mention that refusing to answer is very unladylike, especially when it’s your mother calling you,” Lao haughtily pointed out, “You realize that in a company as successful as Gaoling, communicating with your workers is very important, and one can’t just wander off without telling the team…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Here we go again,” Toph mumbled, cupping one cheek with each palm. Each time some aspect of Gaoling was mentioned, Lao would drone on and on about his responsibilities and how seriously he took them, all the while Poppy would literally bow down in awe at Lao’s perceived awesomeness. And through it all, there was very little addressing of Toph’s needs and concerns, or even a simple “how is your day” being uttered to her. Lao’s words were nothing but slurs right now, and Toph wasn’t sure if she would die of frustration or boredom first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Toph, I really hope you take your father’s words to heart, given how important this is when working in real life,” Poppy added, snapping the blind girl back to attention. Toph could feel the sun beat down on the right side of her face, but she was sure that wasn’t the only thing making her uncomfortable. “If you just listened to us and attended the private school, you would have all this knowledge at your arsenal. Plus, it’s probably a lot safer for a blind girl to…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mom, we’ve had this discussion before, and I really don’t want to get into it again,” Toph retaliated, clenching her fists and her teeth. If there was one thing Toph could not stand, it was anyone telling her how her blindness was affecting her life. There was a reason why Toph picked up earth bending, much to the chagrin of her parents. Due to her blindness, Toph’s other senses were much more acute, leading to her sense of touch and connection with the earth being her way through blindness. “I’m perfectly fine where I am right now, and unless I somehow lose my earth bending, I don’t require any outside assistance, okay?” she added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nonsense! I can’t possibly imagine a frail and defenseless blind girl like you doing anything those public school kids are doing!” Poppy exclaimed, her chopsticks dropping onto the table in a loud clang, “Those public school kids play all sorts of rough games, and that’s no way to treat you. Besides, even looking at the lobby area, I can tell you’re going to be bumped and crashed into, given how many people pass by. The private school is the same size as your school, but has only half the population. It’s much better to go there instead!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toph’s mouth nearly hit the ground. “You did not just say that in front of me. I’m going to pretend I never heard that,” Toph retorted, her body shaking in shock. Not only did she have the time of her life at the current school, she also felt it was the only place where she could be a normal person. Instead of showing this image of an aloof rich girl, Toph felt like she was one of the students, being able to connect with others and did what normal people could do. Right now, her life was abnormal, and it didn’t help with her parents refusing to listen to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And as if Poppy didn’t make things awkward, Lao ended up rubbing more salt on the wound. “Plenty of my staff at Gaoling attended private schools when they were in high school, and I also did as well,” Lao commented, taking a small bite of food. Toph felt her father’s moves creating breezes around her, similar to her current state of a doll in a hurricane. Chewing on it thoughtfully, Lao swallowed it quickly before continuing, “The graduates do well because of a truly superior method of teaching, focusing on smaller class sizes and structured, orderly material. It’s the same techniques I use when managing my staff, and I don’t think it fails me…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And did the private school teach any social skills, or do I have to act like a complete snob all the time?” Toph murmured under her breath. She stuffed her face with some rice and other veggies, her cheeks expanding like a chipmunk’s while she gnashed on her food. Right now, she was hoping her concentration on chewing would take her mind off the insulting words from her father. Originally, she wanted to ask her parents if they would allow her to use the backyard as the setting for a party she wanted to hold. It was her first year back in a public school, and she wanted to celebrate the great time she was having by asking all her friends to come over. But with the way her parents went at it, she doubted they wanted to hear her out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Swallowing her mouthful of food, Toph stuffed her face once more until her bowl was empty. She took a few hard bites before washing it all down with a gulp of water. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she shoved the chair back and marched off. Her parents called her a couple of times, but Toph ignored them completely. Marching back up to her room, she slammed the door shut and threw herself onto her bed, muffling her screams into her pillow. If things weren’t bad enough, Toph could tell they were about to get way worse.</em>
</p><p>“So that’s why you dropped by the Jasmine Dragon,” Zuko commented with a sly grin, “You were hungry because you didn’t get seconds at lunch. And I thought you were nice enough to visit us? I’m hurt, Toph,” Zuko concluded by melodramatically pretending to fall over.</p><p>“You’re lucky the floorboards are made of wood, or else I would have sent you through the roof with a rock pillar,” Toph retorted, twirling the cup between the fingers of her right hand, “I’m glad you can have a sense of humour through this, Zuko. Iroh must have taught you well, to handle stuff like this with a smile. Speaking of which, is he around?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s in the back. I’m sure if he knows you’re here, he’ll come out to say hi,” Zuko stated, getting out of his seat. He hustled into the kitchen, hoping to fetch his uncle. Inside, Zuko felt Toph was still very lucky to have an intact family that still cared for her. The same could not be said of Ozai, who was verbally abusive to Zuko. Often, Ozai taunted Zuko’s inclusion of Iroh’s teachings in his actions, leading to many bad feelings between father and son. “Uncle, are you free right now? Toph’s here,” Zuko stated, putting a hand on the squat, balding fire bender.</p><p>The older man turned, a warm smile spread across his face. “Is she here with her family? I haven’t spoken to Lao and Poppy for a while, so maybe I should go out and chat,” Iroh replied, wiping his hands on his apron. Waving an assistant over, Iroh instructed the younger man to help finish the meal preparation before heading for the doors. “Where are they sitting?”</p><p>Zuko stuck a finger into his collar and gently loosened it. “Well, you see, Toph isn’t with her parents. She came alone, and I think her parents are part of the reason why she’s in a bad mood,” Zuko described, hoping Iroh didn’t get the wrong message. For some strange reason, Iroh was one of the few people in the world who could get Lao to pay attention to Toph, and Poppy to stop being so overbearing on Toph. Zuko could never understand how Iroh did it, but the way he came across to the Bei Fongs made things that much easier to bear for all sides. It made Zuko wonder why Iroh didn’t choose a career in family mediation when he was younger.</p><p>“Well, I’m not too keen on seeing Toph run out on her parents like that,” Iroh explained, pushing the kitchen doors open. His gentle eyes scanned the café like a captain observing the seas on a ship, before landing on the petite earth bender. “Why don’t we have a word with her to see what we can help her with? Family is important, and I think only by communicating with her parents can we help Toph solve her problems. Don’t you agree, Zuko?”</p><p>“If you only know, Uncle,” Zuko muttered under his breath. He was in a cheerful mood earlier, since tonight was the first date between him and Mai. Over the week, Zuko was the main target of teasing by his group of friends when he told them he finally worked up the courage to ask Mai out. But the second Iroh mentioned family, Zuko was reminded of the disagreements between him and Ozai over the week, all ending with a yelling match. With Ozai using abusive language, and Azula adding oil to the fire, Zuko was surprised he escaped with only hurt pride.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, the younger fire bender left his uncle with Toph, allowing them to talk in peace while he attended to other customers. He really didn’t want to face Ozai and Azula at home, mocking him for being overly sentimental while he prepared for his date with Mai. On one hand, Zuko felt for Toph about how her parents squeezed her out, as he felt the same way with Ozai. But on the other hand, Zuko knew that at least Toph’s parents still cared for her, and treated her like a human being. With Ozai, it was ignoring Zuko on a good day and insulting him on a bad day. Why was it that hard to hear Ozai announce that he truly loved Zuko?</p><hr/><p>“You all did very well today,” Gyatso complimented the four as they crossed the finish line. Gyatso held two different stopwatches in his hands, showing each runner their time for running the race. Surprisingly, even though Aang finished ahead of everyone, Katara, Sokka, and Suki weren’t too far behind. Katara finished about ten seconds after Aang, with Sokka and Suki crossing at nearly the same time, fifteen seconds after the air bender. “For three people who claim this is their first race, this time is very good,” Gyatso pointed out.</p><p>Sokka, however, didn’t really hear any of that. Reaching into his belongings, he whipped out a metallic water bottle. Wrestling it open, he poured as much of the cool liquid down his throat, and dumped the remainder over his pony-tailed hair. Deep panting replaced the usual lines of sarcasm, indicating the race’s toll on him. “Who would have thought a race like this can be so exhausting?” he commented, shaking his head and spraying the drops of water everywhere.</p><p>“Well, there are still problems with your technique, and that’s why you’re so tired,” Suki stated, taking a sip of water herself. She slowly eased herself into a sitting position on the grass, to which was mimicked by Katara and Sokka. “I can tell there are places where you shouldn’t have pushed that hard, and places that you should have pushed harder. It almost seems like you want to run the race at one speed, which is impossible to do, given how long it is.”</p><p>Sokka turned his head to Suki, wanting to respond but too breathless to do so. While he felt he ran the race well, there were obviously things he could improve on. “I’m really glad you can give me some pointers,” he responded, his fingers involuntarily drumming the grass he was sitting on, “You told me we should learn the obstacles of the course before running it. But since this is the first time we’re doing this race, aren’t you technically running blind as well?”</p><p>Suki nodded. “That’s why it’s not just about preparing before the race, but also to adapt to the course while running the race itself,” Suki added, alternating her eyes between Katara and Sokka, “An ancient fighting style from Kyoshi Island, where my ancestors are from, has the fighter use the opponent’s force against them. To apply it here, you can say it’s about using the racetrack’s own characteristics to your favour, knowing what to do when going uphill and downhill, making turns through trees and shrubs, and so on and so forth.”</p><p>“Use them to your favour,” Katara murmured, rubbing her hands on her knees. It sounded so similar to water bending, where any source of offense first must come from defense, using a defensive move to first avoid the hit, and then returning that back against the opponent. It was yet another new approach towards her regular routine, making her find new things to incorporate into both her water bending and her life. Shaking her head a few times, she tried to focus back onto the race itself. “Overall, how did I do, Aang?” she asked the bald boy.</p><p>Aang was not seated at all. In fact, he was standing near them, his back slightly bent over and his hands on his knees. And unlike the other three, Aang didn’t seem tired at all, without any shortness of breath and still wearing that goofy grin on his face. “I think all three of you did great today,” Aang evaluated the group, his gentle grey eyes emanating positive energy towards them, “But Suki has the best point. You have to adapt to all elements in the race. I think if you keep that in mind, Katara, you should have no problems.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll make sure to thank Suki then,” Katara answered with a smile, nodding her head to the other girl in the group. After taking a swig of water herself, Katara got onto her feet and grabbed her belongings. Gyatso had promised to take care of everything for them while they ran, and Katara could see the older air bender organizing everything into neat piles for them all. “Thanks for your help too, Gyatso,” she stated, picking up her jacket from the ground.</p><p>“Oh, you’re welcome, Katara,” Gyatso responded, searching through the bag once more to ensure nothing belonging to Katara, Sokka, or Suki remained in there, “I think it will be good for Sokka and Suki to keep joining us in the future, if they wish to learn from this type of race. In a sense, this is similar to how we approach life as well, don’t you think?”</p><p>Katara paused, giving this idea some careful thought. Recalling back through the race, Katara found straight sections with little to no incline the easiest to run, as she could see everything ahead of her and judged her speed accordingly. When she was running the curved sections, she had to slow down a bit, making sure she stayed on course and didn’t run into anything around the bend. Downhill sections were easy too, since gravity did most of the work for her. Just like in water bending, Katara let her body to go with the flow and even eased up on her steps, conserving her energy while still maintaining a steady pace.</p><p>But it was during the uphill sections that Katara found the most challenging. Katara had to put extra force into her legs, and at some points it was sheer will that drove her up the hill. Yet through all that, Katara found that she still had the strength to finish it, even when her body did not have the energy to do so. It was reminiscent of the first few days after her mother’s death, with Katara suffering from her injuries and a broken heart. Even when she was discharged, Katara had to use her will just to pull off the hospital bed and onto the ground. “I definitely see some parallels, Gyatso,” Katara stated, her eyes staring longingly at the clear blue sky.</p><p>Katara turned back to the others, watching Sokka and Suki get to their feet and grabbed their belongings. Her eyes, however, ended up focused back on Aang, who first suggested this race to her. “Aang told me this race is challenging because it’s just the runner against the terrain, with no bending or special skills allowed. Because of that, Aang felt it gives him a new sense of freedom,” Katara regurgitated the speech Aang gave after the previous practice, “If this race is, like you said, a reflection of life, then I think all of us should run it to experience freedom.”</p><p>Aang smiled upon hearing that. “I’m really glad you understand why I agreed to do this race, Katara,” he replied, tugging on the bottom of his shirt, “And I’m happy you decided to do this as well. I hope you get a good experience out of this, the same way I did.”</p><p>Katara nodded. She quickly slipped the jacket back on, but left it unzipped as she turned her eyes to her uncovered abdomen. Unfortunately, she neglected to bring a towel, meaning there was perspiration glistening off her toned stomach. Cocking an eyebrow, she decided to do a new technique in water bending. “Hey guys, watch this,” she called.</p><p>Aang, Sokka, and Suki all watched Katara wave her hands in front of her belly button. A few moves later, the sweat floated off from her tan skin and into the air, much to the amazement of all those watching. “Are you sweat bending?” Sokka demanded in a cracking voice, so usual of him whenever he saw something unbelievable, “I can’t believe you just did that!”</p><p>Katara smirked, releasing the sweat and allowing it to fall to the grass. Aiming her hands at Sokka and Suki, she waved them before their bodies as well. Before long, Sokka’s armpits had sweat gushing towards Katara’s direction, while Suki had hers drawn from her toned stomach and around her belly button as well. “Now you guys don’t have to worry about staining your clothes when you put them back on,” Katara declared, releasing that moisture to the ground too.</p><p>Sokka’s mouth opened and shut like a fish gulping for air, too shocked to say more. Suki, on the other hand, only nodded thoughtfully. “Katara, the stinky, sweaty genius,” she announced, picking up her jacket along the way, “Sounds so disgusting, but amazing at the same time.”</p><hr/><p>“Iroh, I didn’t realize you and Toph were together. Please, come on in,” Lao greeted, letting the fire bender into his mansion. As Iroh strolled in with Toph, Lao signalled to the maid to prepare some tea for the café owner. The rather uncomfortable lunch from earlier ended with Toph storming off in the most unladylike fashion. Lao and Poppy maintained Toph made a poor decision by attending a public school, and felt Toph’s attitude could be corrected with a private school. When Toph shot out like a missile, the Bei Fongs could only wonder what went wrong.</p><p>“Well, young Toph ended up coming to my café earlier, and after a quick talk with her, I decided to bring her back to you,” Iroh stated, his sagely voice soothing to every ear. Lao led them into the living room, where Poppy was waiting. Upon seeing her daughter, Poppy jumped all over her and thoroughly inspected her like a delicate vase. “I assure you that nothing bad happened to Toph when she was with me. I took good care of her,” Iroh added with a chuckle.</p><p>“You can never be too safe, Iroh,” Poppy retorted, spinning Toph’s body around in the midst of her inspection, “With a frail and weak girl like Toph, you never know when someone may bump into her or even snatch her off the streets! And given she’s completely blind, she is basically defenseless. It’s good that a skilled fire bender like you is walking her home.”</p><p>Before Toph could even scowl at her mother, the maid brought over a cup of tea to Iroh just as Lao was about to interject. “What Toph should do is stay at home and learn the skills required to succeed in this world, such as how to run a business,” he insisted, waving at the set of notes on the desk inside his office, “Not only does she avoid getting physical injuries, she can also one day contribute to my company, which is still on track for growth his year.”</p><p>“Lao, Poppy, if I may be so bold, I think that may be part of the problem,” Iroh replied, holding the teacup. Nodding in gratitude to the maid, he allowed the strong jasmine smell waft into his nostrils. “Perhaps some encouragement to Toph to let her do something she likes, rather than being stuck inside her room facing things she doesn’t like, will make her more productive. It’s not like Toph hasn’t gone outside by herself before, so maybe it’ll be better for her growth that way. Don’t you agree?” he asked, his smile wider than before. From within Poppy’s grasp, Toph smiled at the slim hope that Iroh was getting through to her parents.</p><p>Lao and Poppy, however, were not impressed with Iroh’s remark at all. Iroh faced a profound frown from Lao, while Poppy’s jaw resembled someone hanging a set of dumbbells from her lower teeth. While Iroh knew both parents had great respect for him, and considered him a family friend, that last comment seemed to be a bit too much. Iroh admitted that he never had any children with physical disabilities like blindness before, let alone a child who was too small for their age. So did his statement sound like he was telling them what to do with Toph?</p><p>Taking a sip of the jasmine tea, Iroh cleared his throat before his clarification. “Perhaps I didn’t quite word it the way I wanted it to,” Iroh continued, stroking his thin goatee thoughtfully, “I guess what I’m trying to say is, it is better to protect someone by giving them the freedom to seek out their own paths, rather than to restrict them by keeping them only in your possession. It’s only when one has the freedom to achieve that one can truly exercise their spirit…”</p><p>Lao raised a hand to halt Iroh’s suggestion. “Iroh, much as my wife and I appreciate what you’ve done to help Toph, I hardly think this is appropriate,” he replied, crossing his arms before his chest and narrowing his eyes to darts, “My daughter is weak and fragile, and I hardly think it’s okay for her to wander by herself and be doing things that do not build towards her future. What’s wrong with waiting out for a future position in a company with that much potential?”</p><p>“And if she wants to prepare for that, a good private school education will do her plenty,” Poppy added, her eyes tilted at Iroh in annoyance, “We’ve tried so hard to convince Toph to go into the private secondary school, as a continuation of the private elementary school she went to. But then Toph said if we didn’t let her attend the public school, she would skip classes every day and used earth bending to level anyone trying to stop her. In the end we let her have her choice, but this unladylike behaviour will continue if she stays in public school. I know Toph is close to you, Iroh, so maybe we should have asked you to convince her over the summer.”</p><p>“Well, I’m flattered you think that way of me, and I do think Toph is a wonderful girl,” Iroh stated, placing down his teacup on the coffee table before him. He patted his stomach with his left hand while waving his right hand modestly, “But in Toph, I see a drive that’s very fire-like. We always say that fire benders are people of desire and will, with the energy and drive to achieve anything they want. Just like fire, which requires fuel and room to burn, a person’s ideas require room to branch out and blossom. Some ideas may seem like they are risky, but if they are implemented the right way, they can become beautiful things.”</p><p>Poppy now pursed her lips into a thin line, fuming at Iroh for bringing his fire bending skills into a family discussion. From Iroh’s other side, Lao expressed the same reservations. “I appreciate your wisdom, Iroh, but bending is the last thing Toph should focus on,” he added, his eyes shooting daggers at his daughter, “I understand Toph is working on her bending skills, but that should be the least of her priorities. And even if bending does apply to family values, you’re speaking as a fire bender. Don’t you think you should see things from the earth perspective?”</p><p>Just then, Toph’s stature went from deflated to erect, a jolt of inspiration shooting up her spine and straightening out her whole pose. While her father disparaged her bending, Toph felt it was one thing that made her who she was. Not only was bending an extension of her, it was also something she accomplished on her own, away from her parents’ constant domination. Just like how she stood up for her beliefs that a public school suited her style better, Toph was about to defend her choice to be a bender, and a talented one too.</p><p>Shaking loose from Poppy’s grip, Toph positioned herself right before Iroh. Turning around, she had her back to Iroh while pointing one finger in each hand at each parent’s face. “Then let me give you some wisdom I got from Iroh, and his interpretation of what earth bending should be,” she declared, power coursing through her small frame, her arm muscles, and out her fingers, “Earth benders are people of substance, grounded in reality but are persistent and strong enough to stand up for what they believe in. The reality is that I’ve picked up bending skills, whether you like it or not. And the reality is that I’m now in a public school, and I’m enjoying every minute of it, whether you like it or not. I appreciate all the love and care you’ve given me so far, but you can’t treat me like I don’t exist or that my voice doesn’t count anymore. I’m now twelve years old, and I think the least I should be allowed is to make some decisions on my own. I love you both, and I don’t want our relationship to fall apart because of some stupid argument over the same issues day in and day out. So are we going to have some compromise here?”</p><p>Both Lao and Poppy were silent, not sure how they should respond to this. The last time Toph exploded this way was when she argued for going to a public school, and that ended with a compromise. Right now, if they did not reconsider their options, there was the likelihood that the whole mansion could be levelled. And with Iroh, a respected man in the community, standing there to watch it happen, it would only look bad for the Bei Fongs. Taking a glance at each other, Lao and Poppy decided to back off. “We’ll discuss the terms of this later, but right now it’ll be best if we all calm down,” Lao insisted, slowly rubbing his forehead.</p><p>“We only want what’s best for you, Toph,” Poppy chimed in, reaching for Toph’s shoulder again. While Toph originally tried to flinch away, she ultimately allowed Poppy to pull her back over. “But if you really want to see your friends a bit more often, then I guess letting you out of the house sometimes is alright. Or do you prefer having them come over?”</p><p>Toph’s lips curled up once more. While her parents would probably go ballistic, it was the perfect chance for her to announce her plans to invite her friends over for a pool party. Ever since she was a toddler, Toph was forbidden to go near the pool, in fear that she would fall in and drown. But now, with all her friends coming, some of whom being great swimmers like Katara and Sokka, it was definitely a chance for her to branch out. “Well, if you do agree with letting my friends over, then there is something we can do…” Toph raised the point.</p><hr/><p>“You’ve been quiet all night, Zuko,” Mai commented, forking some salad into her mouth, “Aren’t you enjoying your date with me at all?” True to their agreement, Zuko picked up Mai at her house and took her to dinner, going to a semi-formal restaurant located just outside of the downtown core. Amidst the city lights and the beautiful sunset reflecting off of the waterfront, it was expected to be an enjoyable night for them both.</p><p>Yet somehow, Zuko was relatively silent. While Mai first shrugged it off as shyness and lack of preparation for a first date, the awkward quietness was getting a bit unusual. Right now, Zuko was hunched over his plate, stirring his vegetables robotically and barely putting any of it into his mouth. Added to the fact was that he only said a few lines each time to Mai, which was totally different than his usual talkative self. “Did something happen between you and Azula again?” Mai asked, placing down her fork and staring straight into Zuko’s face.</p><p>The scarred fire bender nearly dropped his own fork, his body shuddering at the mention of the last line. Snatching his napkin from his lap, he quickly wiped his mouth and grabbed his glass of water. “How’d you figure?” Zuko asked hoarsely, taking a sip of water.</p><p>Mai smirked. “Being an only child for more than ten years of my life means that as long as I behave myself, I get whatever I want. Years of just being silent in the corner mean I spend a lot of time observing people, so what makes you think I can’t read the atmosphere?” Mai replied, crossing her arms and leaning her back against the chair, “Especially with you, Zuko, since you and I have known each other since we were in elementary school. So why don’t you just come clean and spill it, before we make this evening even less enjoyable for us both?”</p><p>Zuko rubbed his face with both hands, taking a deep breath along the way. Mai could tell Zuko really didn’t want to talk about it, but it was eating away at him inside. “What did Azula say to you this time that made you get that bent out of shape?” Mai queried.</p><p>Another ocean wave-like sigh came out of Zuko’s mouth. Right now, the lights in the restaurant seemed to have turned away from them, making it look like it was Zuko and Mai were all alone there. Zuko took some uncomfortable glances around, but to Mai, the people around them were nothing more than blurs. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Zuko gently moistened his lips and opened his mouth. “I was preparing for the date at home, and Azula just popped into my room,” Zuko described, his voice barely above a murmur, “I told her not to bother me, and before I knew it, things went out of control.”</p><p>Mai sat stoically as Zuko explained how Azula taunted him for focusing on a date rather than on their company. While Zuko tried to tell Azula off, the taunts began getting worse and worse, with Azula mentioning how she, a girl and the younger sibling, could be better at taking over for providing the family than he did. “She even had the audacity to bring my mother up in front of me. Who does she think she is?” Zuko roared, slamming his fists onto the table.</p><p>The tableware shook and rattled when Zuko’s fists struck the tabletop, causing those near their table to turn their gaze towards them. Like what happened at the Jasmine Dragon yesterday, when Azula and Zuko had another public confrontation, Zuko ended up raising his hands to the people to calm them down. Deep down, Mai knew that Azula would push all the buttons to rile Zuko up, and the end result was never pretty. Nonetheless, Mai realized until Zuko could use something as leverage against Azula, the bullying would only continue. “And what did you do after that? Did you just ignore Azula and walk away?” Mai asked.</p><p>“I wanted to, but then you know what she’s like,” Zuko explained. From there, Mai heard how Azula basically taunted Zuko all the way out the door, bringing up how Ozai still felt Zuko was a failure and should have tried harder to redeem himself after the embarrassing incident at the Sozin Company. Azula also brought out Iroh, again claiming Zuko was headed for a life of failure and doing a waiter’s job for eternity by hanging out at the Jasmine Dragon so much. Even though Mai was used to Azula’s hateful words, this time she felt Azula was going below the belt.</p><p>Before Zuko could continue, Mai raised her hand to stop him. “Look, I understand all this is stressful, and that you’re very upset about it, but do you think you’re solving the issue right now?” she retorted, staring at Zuko with emotionless but stern eyes, “Azula wants to get under your skin, and by reacting like this, you’re pretty much letting her do that to you.”</p><p>“Hey, if you were in my spot, you probably would have reacted the same way,” Zuko responded, stabbing his fork into the vegetables. From Mai’s angle, she wondered if Zuko was thinking the salad was Azula. “You know how I don’t like it when people start badmouthing Mom or Uncle Iroh, especially when it’s someone like Azula, who seems to have a personal vendetta against them or something. Why can’t she just give it a rest?”</p><p>“I think a better question is, why can’t you give it a rest?” Mai volleyed, gesturing at her boyfriend across from her, “Don’t you see that this is what Azula wants? By always keeping you angry, your judgment will always be clouded, and you can never beat her in a battle of wits. If you keep your head levelled, and don’t listen to the garbage coming out of her mouth, that’s how you show that Azula cannot control you. Why do you think I don’t usually talk back to Azula?”</p><p>Zuko stuttered, too stunned to send anything back to Mai. From the first day Mai met Azula, she found Azula to be bossy, ambitious, and controlling. From subtle manipulation, to social status enforcement, to even outright bullying and intimidation, Azula did anything to ensure every person she met did things exactly her way. The reason Azula didn’t treat Mai and Ty Lee as poorly was because both girls had at least one parent working in the Sozin Company, and Ozai trusted their judgment enough to make decisions. Unfortunately, that meant Azula would make every effort to remind Mai and Ty Lee that the only reason they could get anything they wanted was because of Ozai, meaning an indirect form of control was exerted on those two.</p><p>“I guess you’re right,” Zuko conceded, his shoulder sagging in defeat, “I just think Azula is completely sucked in by how much my father admires her. In his eyes, she’s a prodigy and he absolutely loves her, all the while not even giving me the time of day. I just hope whatever latest project Dad has her working on, that she doesn’t do anything to hurt herself. I’ve been hearing weird stories about progress at the company, and it doesn’t sound good to me.”</p><p>“You too, huh?” Mai answered, folding her hands before her and looking on eagerly, “I heard similar things from my parents, something about wanting to take over another company. My dad is in the accounting department, and your dad keeps approaching them recently, asking how much money is available for them. Not sure what that’s about, and since nothing seems too suspicious, I didn’t bother checking. But if Azula is involved in this, it can’t possibly go well.”</p><p>“Yeah, and that goes for both if the project is a success, or a failure,” Zuko murmured, digging at his salad once more. He gently rubbed the scar on his face, a reminder of how that burn mark appeared. Mai had heard stories from Zuko about it, but the fire bender made her promise not to tell anyone outside their group. It was still too painful a memory for Zuko to think about. Taking a deep sigh, Mai continued munching on her salad, hoping to finish this quickly so the waiters could bring on the main course. The evening had been a bit heavier than she originally expected for a first date, and right now Mai wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.</p><hr/><p>“And since soccer starts tryouts next week, I will focus mainly on that for now. That means unless it’s the weekend, I won’t be running with you and Aang,” Suki informed Katara over another lunch with their group. Based on chats with the friends, Katara found out that Zuko finally had his first date with Mai. The scarred fire bender sitting at the end of the table to Katara’s right didn’t say too much about the date, other than that it was relatively successful.</p><p>Katara then turned to those seated across from her. Directly before her, Teo finished the final designs for the science team’s airship. Haru was happy to help his best friend even though he wasn’t an official member of the science team. Toph had a rather uneventful weekend, but seemed to be in good spirits, hinting that her parents had come to a compromise with her. Each person was mainly focused on their schoolwork or whatever activity they applied for.</p><p>“Well, why don’t we call it a lunch for now?” Sokka suggested, gesturing at his watch, “Class is starting in ten minutes, so we better get going.” With that, the group cleaned up what was left of their lunch containers and prepared to head back to their respective campuses. The thought of having to leave the warm radiant sun made Katara scowl a bit, as she was enjoying her time out here. It was a great joy just being in the company of such great friends.</p><p>“Actually, just give me a moment,” Suki suddenly blurted out, rifling through her bag. Katara saw Suki pull out a small blue book, whipping it open and flipping through some pages. Suki also pulled out a pen and clicked it, gesturing at the lines on the pages. “I want to write all my practices for soccer down. It’s for my mom and grandpa to know when I’ll come home.”</p><p>“You don’t usually have a ride home?” Sokka asked, slightly tilting his head, “I thought maybe your mom or dad can give you a ride once school is done.”</p><p>Suki lifted her head from her planner and gave Sokka a half-hearted smile. “My mom sometimes works later, thanks to overtime,” she explained, scrawling numbers next to dates, “As for my dad, let’s just say it’s hard to drive when you’re buried under six feet of soil.”</p><p>Sokka covered his mouth in shock, while Katara’s mouth dropped open in return. “Oh my goodness, Suki, I’m so sorry about that,” Sokka stuttered. It was yet another surprise for the Kuruk siblings, where they inadvertently found out that another friend of theirs had a parent that was no longer with them. For Katara, it only brought back the incident at the Jasmine Dragon, where she bolted out after hearing her mother’s funeral song, only to be comforted by someone who lost both parents. It was truly a great irony that so many of her friends were affected by similar things, with Zuko, Toph, and now Suki all mentioning family issues.</p><p>“It’s fine, Sokka,” Suki assured him, clicking her pen and placing it back into her pencil case, “I can’t blame you if you didn’t know about it. It happened when I was still in elementary school, and I just don’t talk about it a lot. I kind of got used to being more independent now that Mom is the only one with a job in the family.”</p><p>That last line struck Katara so strongly, as it mirrored what was happening with Hakoda. Being a single dad, Hakoda did everything he could to provide for her and Sokka, but still found enough time to spend with them. While Katara talked with Kanna while Hakoda was busy, she could tell that Hakoda did all he could to minimize his stress. It really dawned on Katara how she and Sokka never offered to give back to Hakoda, despite all that he had been through. “I guess I now know what my dad feels like,” Katara muttered, her body numbing by the second.</p><p>Suki slipped the planner back into her bag before turning to Katara with a smile. “Just like how you really miss your mom, I really miss my dad as well,” she stated, staring at the clouds rolling over like waves on an ocean-like sky, “My dad was a firefighter who died in the line of duty. He always told me that he didn’t become a firefighter for the money, but to help people. Much as money is important in life, it can’t buy your love and relationships with people. And he always told me that even if I learn nothing from him, at least remember that line.”</p><p>“I know you said something similar when you helped me adjust to skipping a grade,” Aang chimed in, pulling on the strap of his backpack on his shoulder, “You said your dad really inspired you to help people, and you rarely if ever turn away someone in need of help.”</p><p>Suki nodded. “I still believe in that,” she replied, throwing her bag over her shoulder, “I think it’s the best way to honour my dad’s memory. It’s like when Gyatso told you that your parents’ spirit will always be connected to you in some way. I feel my dad’s spirit is connected to me by letting me live life the way I choose, but also to incorporate things that he taught me into it. I think this is why I want to go out there and help people as well.”</p><p>Katara mulled the words over. Kya had always taught Katara to follow her dreams, take on every challenge along the way, and show love and support to those around her, especially her family and friends. While Katara felt she had shown love and support to Hakoda, Sokka, and those around her, part of her insisted that there was more that could be done. It also brought her back to the cross-country training with Aang over the weekend, where she recalled the sections she ran through. Right now, her life was at an uphill section, and she had to truly challenge herself to do better. She might have gotten the individual aspect of the race down, but what about the social aspects such as reaching out to those around her?</p><p>“For me, my mom will always be special. It’s her and Uncle that really left marks in my heart,” Zuko added, his hand absentmindedly wandering to the scar around his left eye. For a few seconds, it was nothing but the winds blowing through the lunch table as everyone pondered in silence, wondering what their families and friends truly mean to them. It wasn’t until Zuko shook his head and snapped everyone back to attention that the trance-like state was gone. “Why don’t we get to class now?” the fire bender suggested, packing up his lunch bag as well.</p><p>The group shuffled off, with Aang, Katara, and Toph heading for the junior high campus. “Well, at least you have parents who left positive marks in your hearts,” the blind earth bender murmured out of everyone’s earshot, “Why can’t mine do that without getting into a fight first?” It was truly ironic that the only one of the group that had a complete family could be so unhappy with it. Why was it that even when things were right, they still had to go so wrong for her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Perseverence and Advancement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The usually confident and rock-solid Toph Bei Fong was anything but today, seated at the end of her group’s lunch table and not really getting into the conversations of the day. There was another issue in her mind that took her attention off her friends, and it was eating her away from inside. Even though she got several bites of food in, her stomach still rumbled awkwardly, and Toph wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.</p><p>Lifting her head, Toph could hear the sounds of laughter from her friends, mainly at the expense of the teen seated directly to her right. Sokka was telling the group about his attempts to build the airship, including the visit to the high school shop teacher, Mr. Piandao. Unfortunately, Sokka also included the part where he got into another confrontation with Hahn, one of the senior students in the school. The group couldn’t help but laugh or shake their heads at Sokka claiming he wrestled Hahn to the ground, all the while Sokka’s voice nearly cracked.</p><p>“Sugar Queen has to deal with Jet, and you have to deal with Hahn,” Toph commented, raising her voice loud enough for everyone else to hear for the first time that lunch hour, “Now there’s no way anyone can say you’re not related.” Despite getting another round of laughter, Toph was actually happy that Sokka stood up to that shallow, superficial Hahn. While Toph had never met the guy in person, she heard enough stories about Hahn to conclude he wasn’t exactly a savoury character to hang around, and was glad Sokka tried to put him in his place.</p><p>“But still, for him to tell you that directly that you weren’t part of the ‘in’ group, that’s either a really bold or really stupid move,” Haru added, the sloshing of water indicating he was taking a sip, “I can’t see any situation where someone should put another down that harshly.”</p><p>From the other end of the table, Zuko shook his head at the male earth bender. “You obviously don’t know what Azula’s about, Haru,” he replied to the rustling of a paper towel, “At least, you probably haven’t seen her in action to know what she can say and do.”</p><p>Everybody at the table turned to Zuko. “That’s right, you haven’t told us how your date went with Mai,” Suki recalled, her voice echoing from right across the table from Toph, “How did it go? Did you and Mai hit it off well? Do you think there will be a next time?”</p><p>Amidst the giggles at the table, Toph could feel Zuko’s temperature and heart rate both fluctuating. “Well, it did go pretty good, and Mai did enjoy it,” Zuko stated, his body’s rocking back and forth creating tremors below Toph’s feet, “It started off kind of awkward, both because it’s our first date and because Azula tried to ruin it for me. But after we got used to each other, things weren’t so bad. And yes, Mai did keep the door open for a second date.”</p><p>Chuckles were heard up and down the table, and Toph couldn’t help but break a smile as well. Zuko had been through so much in his life, and other than Iroh, there wasn’t anyone in his family that he could truly trust. So for him to find some happiness in the midst of so many bad feelings was definitely a good thing. Someone as kind and helpful as Zuko should not be subject to such derision, especially from his own blood relatives.</p><p>“But seriously, what happened before your date anyway?” Katara asked. Judging by the direction and sound of her voice, Toph could tell Katara was seated between Suki and Aang, and directly across from Sokka. “Did that crazy sister, no offense, of yours try to burn your clothes or something? Or did she crash the Jasmine Dragon to humiliate you while you work?” Toph nodded her head at that statement, as she heard Azula sometimes went to the Jasmine Dragon on weekends just to pick on Zuko, trying to rile him up in front of all the customers. It would take all of Zuko’s energy not to absolutely explode in front of Azula, which would undoubtedly cause many customers to react negatively to Zuko.</p><p>“Actually, Azula didn’t go to the Jasmine Dragon at all. It was Toph that went there, and let’s just say Uncle had a nice chat with her, before walking her home,” Zuko responded. Toph could feel the fire bender turning the tables on her, making her temperature and heart rate go wild. Luckily, Zuko didn’t say too much more than that, opting to continue on about how Azula tried to rile him up before the date with Mai, only to end in another yelling match between the siblings. It only served to remind Toph of her own yelling match with her parents, only to have Iroh be the peacemaker between them. Had it not been for Iroh, things would not end well.</p><p>“Sounds like things ended pretty well then, for you and Mai at least,” Aang commented. Toph was taking a sip of water at that moment, and almost choked at how pointed that statement was. While Zuko had his happy result with Mai, it took Iroh much effort, plus a good rant from Toph, before Lao and Poppy were finally convinced to hear Toph out. Toph wanted to invite all these friends to a pool party at her home to celebrate her first year in junior high. Lao and Poppy nearly blew a gasket when they heard she wanted to use the pool, and it took another Iroh compromise to convince them that Toph would not be entering the water.</p><p>“Well, I think we should be going soon,” Katara’s voice sliced into the air, the tapping of her finger on her watch entering Toph’s ears, “Bell will go in about ten minutes, so we should get packed up. Anything else to add before we break?” she asked.</p><p>Toph took a deep breath. Right now, the only fear she had was that her friends would reject her offer. So for her, the most important thing was to get the word out first. “There is a little something I want you all to know,” the blind girl stated, reaching into her backpack. She wrapped her fingers around a series of notes, yanking them out slowly and placing them all on the table. “I want to hold a backyard party at my house, and I want to invite you all. It’ll be on the last weekend of September, so a little more than a week from now.” With that, she passed the invitations down to each person, making sure they all got a copy. “Zuko, you should take two, in case you want to invite Mai. And Suki can also take an extra in case you want to invite Ty Lee. Everyone except Azula will be invited, so I hope you can all attend.”</p><p>Toph could hear nothing but rustles from the group, most likely each person taking a note and reading it carefully first. Despite being blind, Toph had the advantage of attending a special needs class for one period every day of the week, and that included learning skills like reading, writing, and typing Braille. There was a special computer program set up for blind students to help them with this issue, and Toph worked extra hard just to learn to operate that correctly. “If you can give me an answer by next Monday, it’ll be great,” she added, zipping her bag shut.</p><p>Sokka was the first to agree. “If my schedule is free, then I would love to go,” he replied without hesitation, “I’ll check it at home and Katara and I will both have an answer for you. But right now, I have to focus on the airship, so I’ll be visiting Mr. Piandao again after school.”</p><p>“I wish I can join you, but Dad is holding a science tutorial after school, and wanted me to help out,” Teo stated with regret. Being a straight A student in math and science courses, Teo was a natural to be a tutorial assistant. Since the administration encouraged students to do service hours as a way to build community spirit within the school and the community, Teo took up his father’s offer to help out with tutorials. “Next time you go to the shop, tell me ahead of time and I’ll try to get down there. If I’m lucky, maybe I can drag Haru with me.”</p><p>Toph could only chuckle when Haru muttered about having to deal with flying objects again. As the group packed their bags to head back to their respective campuses, Toph realized a boulder was lifted off of her, an odd feeling considering her mastery of earth bending. Right now, the invitations for the party had gone out, which was another big decision that she could make on her own. While this milestone was worth celebrating, Toph realized there wouldn’t be anyone to celebrate with unless she had some positive feedback from her friends. “It’s in their hands now, Toph,” she murmured to herself, “You did your part, now they have to do theirs.”</p><hr/><p>“Long Feng, there is a bunch of data that don’t seem right on this form. Can you cross-reference that to our database for me?” Lao Bei Fong asked, dropping a pile of documents onto his assistant’s desk. With the deadline for submitting Gaoling’s first major project around the corner, there was an uneasiness hovering around the office. Trying to make sure this project was a success grated everybody’s minds, to the point that bad feelings were starting to boil over.</p><p>“I’ll get it done, Mr. Bei Fong,” Long Feng hissed under his breath, trying to avoid eye contact with his direct supervisor. The boiling over situation was crystal clear with Long Feng, who had to oversee every detail in every submission made to Lao. Years of working with Lao gave Long Feng the experience to handle all of Lao’s quirks and traits. Lao was a typical high-level manager who wanted control, but didn’t want to look like the micromanaging bad guy. It was equally infuriating when Lao represented the company at business functions, trying to score points before others while Long Feng merely followed in his shadows. It made Long Feng truly wonder why he had done so much for the company, but still had to play second fiddle.</p><p>Staring down the huge pile of documents at his desk, Long Feng released a deep sigh before flipping through the endless pages. The balding man ran a hand across his forehead, the wrinkles now becoming more prominent as his eyes squinted to catch the small print on each line. Within seconds, the numbers and words became a blur to him, causing Long Feng to pinch his nose, slam his eyes shut, and give his head a few shakes. There was a cynical saying in his many years as Lao’s assistant that with Lao, work would always be longer than life itself. Even when Long Feng thought he was all done, there was always something else for him to do, often courtesy of Lao. Thinking about Lao’s emotionless face and tone whenever a file was plopped onto Long Feng’s desk, the assistant could only wonder if Lao appreciated his help at all.</p><p>Suddenly, the phone at the end of Long Feng’s desk rang, snapping the balding man out of his zombie state. Long Feng glared at the offending object, his eyes scanning the caller ID section. Oddly enough, it was from an external number, one that didn’t seem familiar to him at all. “This better not be some telemarketer,” Long Feng growled, snatching the phone off the stand. Mashing the call button, he greeted gruffly, “Hello?”</p><p>“Hello, Long Feng,” a mysterious but somewhat familiar voice stated from the earpiece, “It’s been a while since we last talked. If I recall correctly, my daughter and I made you an offer. Have you given it any consideration yet? What decision will you make?”</p><p>Long Feng’s heart skipped a beat. He still recalled their first meeting, when Ozai and Azula sort of ambushed him in the office parking lot after Long Feng came in on a weekend. Long Feng could still envision the arrogant smirk on Azula’s face when she taunted his years of unrewarded service in Gaoling, followed by Ozai offering him to join Sozin instead. At that time, Long Feng didn’t really think it was serious, and figured they were just desperate to get ahead.</p><p>“I’m still waiting for an answer, Long Feng. Time is money, although it’s more your time and money that you should be worried about,” Ozai sneered over the phone. Long Feng could get how Ozai and Azula figured out where he worked, but how in the world did Ozai and Azula get his office phone number? And why in the names of all things sacred did they decide to call him at this ridiculous time demanding something that shouldn’t even be taken seriously?</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Long Feng calmed his nerves before volleying back against the Sozin director. “Ozai, Mr. Sozin, whatever you want to be called, I really don’t have the time for this. I have a lot of things to do, and I really don’t want to discuss this matter with you. If you think your game of riling me up is funny, then you’re sadly mistaken, because I’m not laughing at all. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to go back to work,” Long Feng snapped back.</p><p>“Oh yes, I am aware of the work you’re doing with Gaoling, and how your first major project is about to take to the markets,” Ozai responded, the nonchalant tone batting away each Long Feng’s arguments like annoying bugs, “You’re going into your general manager’s office, give him your report or analysis or edits to whatever documents he handed you, and he’ll either hand you more stuff to do or brush you off like dust on his jacket. Quite a rewarding life, no?”</p><p>Long Feng sucked in his breath. It was just like the last meeting when Ozai and Azula landed a few hits that were below the belt. Back then, they questioned his goals and how much he could actually get done by staying at Gaoling. With Lao Bei Fong ignoring or merely paying lip service to Long Feng’s years of service, it felt like Ozai and Azula were trying to map his future for him. Sure he spent years fighting to get to this position, but as long as Lao Bei Fong was still general manager, there was nowhere else to go for Long Feng.</p><p>“Or let me frame this question this way,” Ozai’s ominous voice continued, sending chills through the earpiece of the phone and through Long Feng’s body, “Even if you assume that your current position is rewarding, and that assisting Lao is reward enough for you, have you thought about what type of person you are assisting? Is Lao Bei Fong really the future of Gaoling, or of the industry? Despite his claims, he’s really not the most competent man in the world. If he is as good as he claims, why does he send everything in his office to you?”</p><p>Long Feng could feel the blood drain out of his face, a cold sweat breaking out from his chin all the way up to his balding head. Every word Ozai stated seemed to ring true for him, as his service to Lao Bei Fong seemed to be just that limited. While Long Feng spent years picking up after Lao, editing his proposals and ideas, and assisting Lao at meetings, there was never truly any doubt who was the one to do most of the grunt work. While Lao sat in his comfortable office with his door closed to the outside, it was Long Feng who handled all the difficult tasks. There were even times when Lao told Long Feng not to bother him if the issue wasn’t something that required extra work, making Long Feng wonder just how competent Lao would be without him. So was it fair that Long Feng continued to slave away for someone who barely lifted a hand?</p><p>“Now you see why I’m so intent on making this offer to you?” Ozai continued, the ominous tone echoing straight into Long Feng’s head, “My company can use someone like you to help me. In exchange for your assistance, I will guarantee you at least a management position within Sozin. You’ll never have to worry about being just another executive assistant, and will have a whole team to lead. At that time, you will be the one giving orders, and you’ll only have to report to me. It’s a much better deal and use of your talent than your current situation, right?”</p><p>Long Feng hissed under his breath again. Much as he liked what Ozai was offering, it was filled with uncertainty. He had heard of Ozai’s reputation as a cutthroat competitor in the market, and wasn’t sure how much tenure he would actually get if he jumped ship. Moreover, if there was a company he wanted, Long Feng would want to manage the Gaoling Company. It was be great poetic justice if he could squeeze out Lao Bei Fong and ran the company himself. Taking a deep breath, he turned the tables on Ozai. “The only company I want is the one I’m currently working in, and that means pushing out Lao Bei Fong as general manager,” Long Feng stated, “I don’t think there’s too much that you can help me with in this move, so why don’t we end the chitchat? Until you can make me Gaoling’s general manager, your offer is rejected.”</p><p>But Ozai didn’t come unprepared either, as he made a counteroffer to Long Feng that put a wrench in the earth bender’s plans. “What if I find a way to take over Gaoling, and put it under Sozin’s jurisdiction?” he suggested, “All that requires is a corporate takeover where I convince the board of directors of your company to let me buy into the company. As long as I buy enough shares and can control enough board members, it’s not a problem. What do you think?”</p><p>Long Feng sucked in his breath, the words slamming into him like a hurricane. What plans did Ozai have for taking over this company? “What exactly are you trying to do here?” he demanded, rubbing his chin nervously, “How can you control the board when you have nothing to do with Gaoling? I doubt you even own one share of the company!”</p><p>All that returned was a strange chuckle. “Why don’t you leave that to me?” Ozai replied in an odd tone, “I’ll give you another week to think about it. If you’re up to the deal, then I will start taking action.” With that, the phone call ended as mysteriously as it began, leaving Long Feng’s whole office in a bone-chilling freeze.</p><hr/><p>“Back again, I see?” Piandao commented, cocking an eyebrow at the pony-tailed teen stepping into his shop. Usually, Piandao would leave his shop at the basement of the school open for at least an hour after school, in case any students wanted to stay late to finish their projects for shop class. But oddly enough, it was a non-shop student who kept paying him a visit.</p><p>“I’m not bothering you, am I, Mr. Piandao?” Sokka asked, laying out his design plans on a workbench. While Teo and his father poured over the administrative parts of the contest, such as filling up signup forms and other documents, Sokka was assigned to deal with the equipment. That meant seeing Mr. Piandao, who could now remember Sokka by name, even though Sokka was not in his class. “I just want to get some tools for the airship, that’s it.”</p><p>“By all means,” Piandao replied, gesturing at the back of the shop where all the tools were placed, “I usually stay late anyway, so you can feel free to borrow whatever you want. I can give you some advice on your airship plan too, if you want me to.”</p><p>“Really? That’ll be great, but I’m not sure where I want to go with it yet,” Sokka trailed off, his eyes alternating between the blueprint and the tools. From what he heard, Sokka found out that Piandao worked in metallurgy for years before getting his teaching degree. He ended up becoming a shop teacher while still running a small business in developing woods and metals outside school time. It was evident that from his practice and experience that Piandao had high expectations for all students, and wanted all pieces completed to be of top quality. So for Piandao to offer to give suggestions to Sokka, it was truly an honour.</p><p>“Well, remember that there are tools set out for certain functions, and to make sure they serve the right functions, you have to ask yourself what you want to do first,” Piandao explained, approaching the workbench, “Can I take a look at your plans, and see the progress you made?”</p><p>Sokka stepped back a bit, letting Piandao take over. Even though Sokka still had yet to include several details, he couldn’t help but let Piandao sneak a look in. To be honest with himself, Sokka really wasn’t the most confident person in the world. While his ideas might work at home or at his old school, Republic City was a whole new challenge for him. Even though he was aware that his game should be elevated from now on, Sokka admitted that he still had a lot to learn. “It’ll be great if you can give me some pointers,” Sokka softly stated.</p><p>Piandao scratched his chin, turning to glance at Sokka through his serene but strong eyes. Sokka could feel the powerful glance surge through his body, feeling Piandao’s years of working on such projects course into him. As Piandao turned back to the charts, Sokka rubbed his hands together nervously. With each scan of the page, Sokka could feel Piandao scrutinize his whole plan, trying to find out potential points Sokka slipped up at. Even with Sokka trying to stretch a smile across his face, hoping Piandao would go easy, he could tell it was unlikely.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of scouring through the blueprints, Piandao lifted his head back up. “Well, for an airship, I have to say you’re designing it in a way that no one else would have,” he pointed out, rubbing the bottom half of his face, “I’ve never seen any science team design anything quite like this, that’s for sure.”</p><p>Sokka’s whole body shivered at the comment. Was Piandao telling him how messed up this design was? There were times when Sokka admitted that he just went with his gut rather than thought about what was most practical for this airship, and wasn’t really sure if it would turn out alright. “So, does that mean you don’t like it? Is it historically incorrect or something?” Sokka asked timidly, his entire body shrivelling up like a prune.</p><p>“Well, not really,” Piandao responded, pressing his hands on the workbench and leaning his body slightly forward onto it, “I merely said nobody has designed an airship this way. I don’t recall ever saying this was bad, or that your design was impractical or historically inaccurate. In fact, I do see a pattern in which you added things that, whether you intended it or not, made this airship unique. If you can frame the whole project as redesigning an airship for modern usage, then I think this airship isn’t just viable, but a very strong contender for the science contest.”</p><p>Sokka’s mouth dropped and his eyes grew to the size of plates. Did Piandao, the shop teacher with nearly twenty-five years of teaching and practical experience, just compliment the project? “You really think it’s workable?” Sokka tried to confirm, his voice cracking due to how shocked he was. Even as recently as the night before, Sokka was concerned that something would go wrong with the project. At least one vote of confidence was better than none, right?</p><p>“Well, before I start making suggestions for this project, you should start by explaining why you put in each element first,” Piandao suggested. He pulled out the stools stored under the workbench, plopping himself onto one while gesturing Sokka to sit on the other, “How much do you know about airships in general?” he asked.</p><p>Sokka took a deep breath, racking his brain over the research he did on the history of airships. He recalled that airships were built by the Fire Nation nearly two hundred years ago, with the main purpose being for war. The airships were later on popularized here at Republic City, mainly used by the police in aerial patrols nearly a century ago. Airplanes had since replaced them as the main source of transport, but airships were still used to explore remote areas of the world, mainly the Polar Regions. “And because of the extreme conditions, I put in the extra features to protect the airship from the cold,” Sokka concluded, easing onto the stool.</p><p>Piandao rubbed his chin once more. “Having the extra features isn’t a bad thing, and your justification to protect the airship from the elements is also valid,” he described, pointing to each part of Sokka’s blueprint, “But there are different ways to designing that so you can serve your purpose, but still get the best results in terms of money and materials. For instance, if you use a different material for the covering, it will make the airship lighter, hence using less fuel. If you trim down the stabilizers on the side, the airship will be more aerodynamic. All these are factors you can consider when you want to improve the airship, do you understand?”</p><p>Sokka nodded, turning his attention back to the plans. There were obviously some things that he could work on to improve the airship, and it was critical that he kept an open mind about this. It was no different than when Katara invited him and Suki to run the cross-country race with her, and how he had to adapt to each portion of the race on the fly. Suki taught him an important lesson when he lost to her at the school obstacle course on the first day, and Sokka now learned to be more careful and analytical when jumping into any project. If that meant hearing out what a different viewpoint had to offer, then it was worth it. “So what do you suggest?” he asked.</p><p>“Well, I leave that to the imagination. These are just my own proposals, and it’s up to you to decide what you want to do with them,” Piandao responded, clasping his hands and glancing serenely at Sokka, “A project like this may seem simple and straightforward, but if you put your mind to it, then it can become the most elaborate thing. Just like imagination is limitless, so is a project as such. Don’t limit yourself to anything until you’re absolutely sure.”</p><p>Piandao leaned back a bit and took a deep breath. “I see a lot of similarities between you and my younger self, and I realize what path this will lead to as you continue on with your life,” Piandao continued, his eyes staring into the distance, “While I do admit that there are flaws in your design, and most likely your whole approach towards this airship, I also feel they can be modified in ways that can make this project better. There is a thought process going on inside you, and I can tell you genuinely believe these can make the project better. So if you can take that thought process and push it in a different direction, then everything will work out. And if you take a similar attitude towards life, then I think your ability to achieve is immense.”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes bulged. He was truly flattered as such a comment, since nobody outside of his family said that to him that directly before. While teachers in the past had praised him for his ingenuity and creativeness, none actually made statements regarding how this would affect the direction of his life. Now, to hear Piandao say that with such authority, it made Sokka beam with pride. “Thank you, Mr. Piandao. I promise I won’t let you down,” he declared with conviction.</p><hr/><p>“Hi Mom, come on in,” Hakoda greeted Kanna, opening the front door wide for her. It was the first time that Hakoda invited Kanna over for dinner since he and his children moved to Republic City. While they spoke with Kanna on the phone several times, this was the first time she visited their new home. But today, Kanna brought a special person with them.</p><p>“Hello Hakoda, where are the kids? I have someone I want them to meet,” Kanna stated, moving out of the way so the second person could enter through the door. It was a tall man with shoulder-length grey hair, but the top of his head was completely bald. He had a thin grey moustache and sharp blue eyes, portraying energy beyond his age. “Are Katara and Sokka in their rooms right now? I was hoping they can come down,” Kanna observed.</p><p>Before Hakoda could speak, two teens raced down the stairs. Seeing their grandmother at the door, Katara and Sokka rushed to Kanna, placing her in a tight embrace. “How are you, Gran Gran?” they murmured, holding the elderly lady snugly.</p><p>“I’m doing well, and I’m so glad to see you two again,” Kanna replied just as Katara and Sokka loosened their grip. Tilting to the man behind her, Kanna introduced this visitor to her grandchildren. “Kids, this is Pakku. He’s the man I was telling you about over the phone. I met him at several community events, where he’s always participating and volunteering. He’s also the one who convinced me to join in as well, and I’ve had a complete blast with him. Pakku, these are my grandchildren Katara and Sokka,” she pointed out.</p><p>“I see,” Pakku muttered, his eyes staring right at Katara and Sokka, “It’s a pleasure to meet you kids. How are you enjoying Republic City so far? Are you fitting in alright at school? Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourselves, such as hobbies and such?”</p><p>Katara and Sokka led Pakku to the living room, while Hakoda brought Kanna into the kitchen. As their father and grandmother prepared to set the table for dinner, Katara and Sokka seated Pakku at the living room couch, with him in the middle while they flanked his either side. “So Sokka, why don’t we start with you?” Pakku requested to the teen on his left, “I heard from Kanna that you’re the older brother, and you’re into science, is that correct?”</p><p>“That’s right, and I’m in the school science club,” Sokka explained, his eyes twinkling in excitement, “My team will be entering the city science competition, and our entry is an airship from the past, modified to serve modern day purposes. Do you know about airships, Pakku?”</p><p>Pakku nodded. “I’m not too familiar with technological things, but I have heard of them,” he replied, crossing his arms thoughtfully, “Technology like airships really changed the way that battles are won in war. It kind of put bending the elements as a second priority for most fighters, which will ultimately see the gradual extinction for these arts. While I’m not against you doing a project like this, Sokka, I do caution that you don’t just throw the past away.”</p><p>“Oh, are you a water bender, Pakku?” Katara asked, leaning her head leftward. She could see the surprised expression on Sokka’s face, a mix of disappointment and confusion at Pakku’s comments about forgetting the past. Since Pakku seemed to be the type to reference the past a lot, especially with bending, maybe Katara could get him interested in her hobbies. “I’m actually a water bender, and I picked up quite a few skills on my own. I’m not an expert, so if you or someone you know is good at it, maybe they can show me some skills.”</p><p>Pakku grew a bit thoughtful, stroking his chin while narrowing his eyes. “I do know quite a few people who are experts in water bending, and I can ask them if they’re interested in giving you some tips,” he suggested, the setting sun seeping through the front window curtains and casting shadows across his face, “After all, I taught them most of their skills.”</p><p>Both Katara and Sokka widened their eyes. So not only was Pakku a water bender, but a master of the skill as well? “I would have never guessed that, since I’m the only bender in my family in three generations!” Katara exclaimed, slapping a hand on her forehead, “It’s great to meet a master bender. Do you think you can show me some of your skills?”</p><p>Pakku emitted a low grunt, which caused both Kuruk teens to cock an eyebrow. It almost felt like Pakku was uncomfortable with teaching water bending to Katara. “Uh, maybe you can think about it first?” Sokka added, rubbing the back of his head while giving a weak chuckle, “I mean, it’s not like you have to show us now, right?”</p><p>“It’s not the timing that I’m worried about. If I want to, I can show you everything about water bending with nothing more than a hose or a faucet,” Pakku described sternly, his tone getting gruffer and his expression harder, “It’s just that water bending is a sacred art, and those who practice it must be in perfect harmony with the element. Anyone who just plays around or refuses to adhere to the tradition should have no business learning it.”</p><p>Katara’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Surely Pakku wasn’t accusing her of breaking tradition, right? “Pakku, I assure you I will respect the traditions and customs behind water bending,” she stated, lifting her hands as if in surrender, “I only asked because all I can rely on are my parents and Sokka, none of whom are benders. I had no real training in water bending before, and I had to do a lot of improvising…”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not saying you can’t improvise, Katara,” Pakku responded, turning his face to the right. His gaze was colder and harder than some of the icicles that Katara formed when she was bending water last winter, enough to send shivers up her arms. “Water bending is all about improvising, and that means going with the flow and basing your attack on the opponent’s attack in order to send that attack back at them. What I’m saying is that every move and skill has its own set of traditions, and I’m afraid you just haven’t shown enough appreciation for them.”</p><p>Katara pursed her lips, not really impressed by Pakku’s evaluation of her. She had no idea why he had the gall to make that statement, even if he was a water bending master. It was just their first meeting, and already he was labelling her? “With all due respect, Pakku, I think I should at least be given a chance to learn the culture behind water bending before we decide if I’ve gained an appreciation for them,” Katara snapped back, straining to keep her tone civil, “If you don’t even give me a chance, then how can you say I don’t understand it?”</p><p>Even Sokka got a couple of words in, feeling Pakku was getting out of line. “I heard in the past that water benders in the North Pole didn’t even allow girls to learn bending, unless it was for healing purposes only. I think times have changed enough that traditions can bend to go with modern values,” he retorted, shooting his own set of daggers at his grandmother’s friend, “If water bending involves going with the flow and being adaptive to change, then what does it say about a water bending master who can’t adapt to change himself?”</p><p>“I don’t think you kids have any idea what you’re talking about, now do you?” Pakku snarled, shooting dark looks to his either side, “Traditions aren’t something you just cast aside. They are years of preserving something that, without further protection, will likely go extinct. Every custom exist for a reason, and if you guys can’t understand that, then maybe water bending isn’t something you should do. I’m sorry, but until you take a bit more time learning your own culture, I don’t feel the need to continue this conversation.”</p><p>Pakku gruffly shot out from the seat and marched into the kitchen. Luckily, Kanna and Hakoda were almost ready to start dinner, meaning that awkward sequence could come to a merciful end. As Katara and Sokka strolled to the dining room table, they could only glance at each other and wonder, what did their grandmother see in Pakku to befriend him?</p><hr/><p>“Haru, I’m making deliveries. Can you and your mother handle the store for now?” an adult male voice called from the back of the store. For Haru, less homework meant more time helping out at the family store. It was his father Tyro who usually did deliveries and pickups, leaving Haru and his mother to run the store.</p><p>“Sure thing, Dad,” Haru called back, squinting at a wall of boxes containing various products in the storage area, “Just let me finish taking inventory and I’ll go help Mom.” He had a clipboard in his left hand and pointing at the boxes with the pen in his right hand. With great concentration and memory, Haru’s job was to sort through all these boxes by the end of the day.</p><p>As Tyro drove the delivery van out from the alley, Haru thought about his relationship with his father. Tyro taught Haru everything about earth bending, and Haru displayed that skill with great pride. Like the element he controlled, Haru saw himself as a grounded person, getting through life by working hard and persevering through adversity. Like how Tyro started this store from scratch, and had to work his way into the field, Haru was totally adamant that he had to put in equally hard work in order to succeed in his life, no matter what field of work he chose to do.</p><p>Checking off the final items, Haru was about to step back into the store when he heard some strange sounds. Cocking an eyebrow, the earth bender placed the clipboard down and stuck his head out the back door, taking a gander at the back alley. A cool breeze whistled through the back door, chilling Haru to the bone despite being a warm day. Pulling on the collar of his green fleece vest, Haru stepped through the damp concrete ground outside. The area was void of any activity now that Tyro’s van was no longer parked there, but sounds were coming from around the corner between the alley and the entrance. Were there people vandalizing the store, or even trying to shoplift? Feeling his heart race, Haru took a deep breath and pulled around the bend.</p><p>To his surprise, there were several individuals leaning against the brick wall. There was a large man, resembling a sumo wrestler. There was another teen with a long face and wearing, oddly enough, a fedora. A girl was standing beside the hat-wearing boy, with her head buzzed so short that she resembled a boy more. The last member was a young and timid-looking boy, most likely in elementary school. Haru recalled seeing them loiter around in this strip mall before, and heard from other tenants that they could be quite a nuisance. Right now, they didn’t pay any attention to Haru, but Haru was about to make his presence known.</p><p>Haru kept his back as straight as someone with butterflies in his stomach could, with his spine straining against the flutters in his belly. Clearing his throat loudly, Haru got the group’s attention. “What can I help you with?” Haru asked, shakiness seeping into his firm tone. The group glanced at him strangely, almost like they resented his presence. “The strip mall has a no loitering policy. So if you’re not doing anything, it may be best if you guys take off. We do have customers going in and out here, and I don’t think you guys should do this.”</p><p>Before any of the group could say anything, an annoyingly arrogant voice sounded off from the other side. “Haru, is that you? I thought you would be on our side here. We were pals when we were in school together, so why the harsh treatment?” the voice sneered at him.</p><p>Hearing that irritating tone, Haru could only squeeze his eyes shut and pinch his nose. Slowly turning to his right, Haru saw a certain suspended student leaning nonchalantly against the wall. The last thing Haru would call Jet was a friend, given all the insults Jet hurled at Haru when they were younger. While Haru tried to brush it off each time Jet put him down, it did grate on him over time. “Are my Freedom Fighters affecting business at your store? Or are you listening to your mommy and making sure everything was in good shape for her?” Jet taunted.</p><p>“Jet, I don’t have time for this, alright?” Haru sighed, staring at the delinquent with an exasperated expression, “I have a lot of stuff to deal with today, and I don’t want to get into anything with you. Besides, once your suspension is over, you’ll have to be back in class again. So shouldn’t you be catching up with work rather than wander aimlessly through the mall?”</p><p>“Actually, I decided to drop out,” Jet retorted, the snobby grin made more irritating by the twirling of the toothpick in his mouth, “No point in having me continue at school when my gang and I can do anything we want out here. Pipsqueak over there dropped out a few years back,” Jet explained, pointing at the heavyset man near Haru. He then signalled to the girl with short hair and the hat-wearing teen, claiming their names were Smellerbee and Longshot, and that they would drop out with Jet. “The youngest one here, The Duke, he can’t drop out yet, but we’ll still find some way to get him involved,” Jet concluded with a wink.</p><p>Haru pinched his nose and shook his head again. He had no idea what Jet was up to, but he was not about to stand for it. “If you’re trying to form a street gang, then there’s no place for you here. I remember you making fun of me and picking on me when we were in elementary school, and how you accused me of never doing anything without going through my parents first. But looking at this, I say listening to my parents paid off. At least I’m still in school, and I’m helping out with the family business, while you’re trying to make some vigilante wannabe group. Jet, if you cause any trouble at the store or the mall, I will call the police,” Haru warned, sliding his hand into his pocket to reach for his cellphone.</p><p>“Oh, really? That’s strange, because there are five of us, and one of you,” Jet retorted, taking his back off the wall. Taking a gander around, Haru saw the other four also mobilizing, and suddenly found himself somewhat surrounded. “You may be an earth bender, but let’s see you try to bend your way out of this mess, Mama’s Boy!”</p><p>Haru gritted his teeth, realizing his plan to confront them totally backfired. While Haru was confident of his bending abilities, he had never really gotten into a fight with them before. His mother told him to just call the police whenever there was trouble, so he really didn’t know what she would think if she found him in a bending battle just outside the store. Trying to defend before going all out, Haru lifted two slabs of concrete from the ground and twirled them around his body. “Don’t make me use these, Jet,” he threatened the dropout, “It’s not worth it.”</p><p>Before the gang could make another move, a voice called from the parking lot, “What’s going on here?” Haru immediately turned to his left, while still keeping the rocks floating. The source of the voice was from someone friendlier to Haru’s cause. “Jet, what do you think you’re doing?” Zuko demanded, a bag of takeout in his hands and a mean look on his face, “You didn’t cause enough trouble at school, and now you’re doing it here?”</p><p>Jet scowled at Zuko’s remark. “Why am I not surprised that a fire bender had to come and push us around?” he growled at Zuko, staring down the scarred teen, “I can ask you the same thing, can’t I? Your dad’s Sozin Company isn’t doing enough to mess up people’s lives, and now you have to do the same to people who hang out at the mall?” he challenged.</p><p>Zuko’s free hand curled up into a fist, and if Haru’s eyes didn’t deceive him, he could see small flickers of fire edging out from each knuckle. “Don’t bring my father into this, Jet,” Zuko muttered, his golden eyes like fierce dragons ready to attack, “What he’s doing and what I’m doing are totally different. In fact, you’re no different than him if you’re messing up Haru’s store. I will defend my friends if you hurt them, is that clear?” Zuko raised the fist, which was now engulfed in flames. If Haru wasn’t sure then, he was certain now that Zuko meant business. Even though he was in a fighter stance, his centre of gravity low enough to control the concrete slabs, Haru was lucky to still stand on his jelly knees right now.</p><p>To Haru’s surprise, Jet clacked his tongue and turned an unimpressed gaze at Haru. “And how come I’m not surprised that you’re friends with a fire bender, Haru?” he stated with a frown on his face, “You seem to make me lose more respect for you every time I see you.”</p><p>“Hey, I’ll have you know that Zuko and his uncle are fantastic people. My dad and Iroh get along well, and they’ve done nothing to make my family suspect them of trying to ruin us,” Haru snapped back, the concrete pieces compressing and ready to be fired at Jet, “I know your history with fire benders isn’t positive, but it’s not fair to label all fire benders as bad all because of the actions of a few. Comparing you two, you’re not even half the person Zuko is.”</p><p>An ominous silence descended onto the group, with Jet alternating his stare between the two benders of the group. Haru could feel cold perspiration dripping down his face, his fear now threatening to spill out from within. After an intense few seconds, Jet waved his hand at his gang, which prompted them all to stand down. “I guess where your loyalties lie then,” he murmured to Haru, keeping his intense stare on the earth bender for another few seconds. The foursome fell in line with their leader, marching off in sync like an army regiment.</p><p>Haru didn’t release the boulders floating around him until Jet turned the corner, feeling his knees nearly buckle along the way. He placed his right hand against the wall for support, while his left hand shakily wiped the sweat off his face. “Are you alright?” Zuko asked, stepping up to his friend. The flames from his fist were now gone, and the angry expression was replaced with a softer, concerned look. “They didn’t hurt you or damage your store, did they?”</p><p>Haru couldn’t even form words, his mouth so dry that it was like marching through the infamous Si Wong Desert. Barely nodding his head, he showed Zuko to the front door of the store. Haru’s mother ordered takeout from the Jasmine Dragon for afternoon tea, and Haru never expected a simple delivery like this could turn into such a crazy confrontation. If there was one thing Haru was certain, it was that Jet was up to no good, and he would most likely come back.</p><hr/><p>“What an absolute nutcase!” Katara exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. It was lunchtime again for the group, and that meant catching up on the developments for each person. Katara was surprised that Haru and Zuko told a similar tale of Jet trying to pick a fight at Haru’s store, only to have Zuko come up to back up Haru. It only showed that Jet was not trustworthy by any accounts, confirming Katara’s original feelings about him a while back.</p><p>But what surprised the group the most was with the so-called gang that Jet had at the mall. With the news that Jet dropped out of school, it only added to the possibility that Jet could cause trouble for more people if he descended into lawlessness. “He’s going to think nothing in the world can get him, and that’s what has me worried,” Aang added, shaking his head.</p><p>But a blind earth bender sitting at the edge of the table didn’t sound impressed at all. “I don’t think anyone of us, Snoozles and Sugar Queen included, should find that surprising,” Toph commented, taking a quick gulp of water, “The guy’s got a reputation since elementary school, and it doesn’t help that he’s marked by the whole neighbourhood. If he’s using this gang to get back at everyone, then it only justifies him dropping out of school.”</p><p>Everybody sat there in silence, not knowing what to think. While those who knew Jet could attest to his past as a reason for him straying off the path, there were also those who were not too sympathetic to his cause. Katara and Sokka were especially weary after Jet made a rather lewd approach at the water bending girl. Even if something bad did happen to Jet, causing him to ask for their help, would anyone of them be willing to trust him enough to offer assistance?</p><p>“Well, maybe it’s not all bad,” Suki suggested, rubbing her chin in thought, “Assuming Jet does stalk back here, it’s either he’ll get arrested for trespassing or he has a change of heart and wants to come back for good. I use the Kyoshi approach towards this, and just deal with whatever he throws at us when he actually throws it at us. No point in speculating, right?”</p><p>That got a few nods from the group. Ironically, it was Haru, the one most recently affected by Jet’s gang, to change the topic. “So, about the airship,” he pointed out, turning to his wheelchair-bound best friend, “How are you and Sokka doing in putting it together?”</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Teo replied with a smile, nodding enthusiastically as he put away his lunch, “We’re starting to make the right adjustments to put the thing together, and I know Sokka has been going to Mr. Piandao, the shop teacher, for advice. We have the right materials, and the right tools, so whenever Sokka is ready, we can start piecing it together.”</p><p>“Actually, Mr. Piandao was wondering if he can see what we’ve done so far for the airship,” Sokka suggested, wiping his mouth with a napkin, “Apparently, he’s really interested in the progress, and wants to know more about it. If you have time after school later this week, then I think you should bring down what we’ve done so far and show him. I’m sure he’ll enjoy seeing it, and will give whatever advice he has to make that thing even better.”</p><p>The whole group nodded thoughtfully. “Sounds interesting so far,” Zuko commented, scratching his chin as well, “But let’s hope Sokka here doesn’t run into Hahn again, right? If you do, I shudder to think what unpleasant thing will happen then.”</p><p>Sokka bit his lower lip and exhaled exasperatedly. “I really don’t know what Hahn’s problem is, but right now I’m starting to wonder who’s more troublesome, him or Jet,” Sokka spat, rubbing his forehead in stress, “I don’t mind just shrugging him off every time he opens his mouth, but it does get irritating. Let’s hope he’ll shut his mouth if we take the airship down.”</p><p>“Well, I understand how that feels. When Jet and I were in the same class in elementary school, he picked on me nonstop,” Haru stated, placing a hand on Sokka’s shoulder, “Sometimes when Jet goes too far, it does hurt. But then again, I’m an earth bender, so I’ll just persevere through whatever gets thrown my way. It doesn’t hurt that my friends and family help me along the way. So don’t worry about Hahn, because things will get better for you.”</p><p>“Besides, you think Hahn will get away with picking on you if I’m there?” Teo chimed in, “I’m behind you all the way, Sokka. There’s no way anyone should be bullied, and we should stick together and put an end to whatever madness he’ll throw our way.”</p><p>“Thanks, guys,” Sokka replied with a weak smile. He was finally ready to put Hahn behind him, thanks to the support from his great friends. “Actually, speaking of friends, do we all have decisions made on Toph’s party yet? I know we should give our answers soon, right?”</p><p>Hearing that, Toph had a sickening feeling in her stomach. To her, this party meant the world. Not only would this show her parents that she was capable of hosting her friends, but it would also mean she was truly getting accepted in public school. While Toph didn’t want to seem like she was always trying to prove a point to her parents, it would be good if she could at least use this to show them the support she was getting from her friends, just like how they all supported Sokka against Hahn or Haru against Jet earlier. If her friends would at least give her a chance, then Toph would be even more grateful to them than she had ever been before.</p><p>“Why don’t we do a vote by a raise of hands?” Aang suggested, offering to tell Toph who raised their hands afterwards, “How many people will be attending Toph’s party this weekend?”</p><p>Indeed, every hand shot up. Hearing some of the conversation going on, Toph could make out that all of them asked their parents, and had obtained permission to attend. “I also told Mai and Ty Lee about the party, and they both will attend. Uncle is offering to be a chaperone, if your parents want one,” Zuko added. Upon hearing that all the invitations were accepted, Toph could not help but grin from ear to ear.</p><p>It was the lone air bender of the group who wrapped it up for everyone. “Looks like we all have our major projects and events coming up, so why don’t we call it a lunch and we’ll meet up again later on?” Aang suggested, rubbing his hands together. Stuffing his things back into his bag, the bald boy turned to Katara and asked, “We’ve got practice again after school, so will you join us again? Gyatso wants to show us some special techniques for the race.”</p><p>Katara smiled. While she had a bit of homework assigned so far, she found running along with Aang very enjoyable. She never felt pressured when running, and even though Gyatso would challenge her skills every now and then, she found herself ready to face them. Perhaps this was a sign that she was already turning the page on her life’s direction? Either way, she was looking forward to the run. “Of course I’ll be there, Aang,” she replied with a smile, “And you better watch out, because if I pick up the skills from Gyatso faster, I might just beat you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stumbles Along the Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And you both cross the finish line at the same time,” Gyatso exclaimed, clicking on the stopwatch. Previous practices had Aang ahead by seconds, if not minutes, but Katara was able to train her speed and endurance to match Aang’s. Glancing over at her bald friend, the water bender felt a sense of pride at the achievement bubbling from within.</p><p>“That was a nice run, Katara,” Aang complimented her, giving her a pat on the shoulder, “It’s too bad Sokka can’t join us this weekend. If he was here, and he didn’t improve his time, he would have finished dead last out of us three.”</p><p>Both Aang and Katara giggled at that remark, relishing at the image of Sokka breathless but trying to rant at how they left him in the dust. “Well, he’s building the airship this weekend,” Katara answered, trotting back to Gyatso, where she stashed her water and towel, “He told me he and Teo will ask Mr. Piandao what else they can do to finish the airship.”</p><p>Katara dug through the sports bag and pulled out a towel, gently wiping it across her face, neck, and stomach. She had on the same usual running outfit of belly shirt and track pants today. “Your techniques have really improved, Katara,” Gyatso stated, offering her a bottle of water, “I must say you picked up skills quicker than I expected. You’re a very fast learner.”</p><p>“Well, it’s just because I have two great teachers,” Katara replied, tilting her eyes back and forth between the two air benders. Her eyes particularly stopped at the younger of the two, who wrapped the towel around his bald head. Watching him open his water bottle, Katara could only imagine where she would be at this race without Aang’s help. Throughout their training sessions, Aang offered tips and advice to Katara while still giving her enough room to run the race her way. It was this type of freedom that Katara couldn’t get with another topic she likes. “If only some other teacher I have is as great as you,” she mumbled.</p><p>Unfortunately, Aang happened to catch that line. He quickly swallowed his water and screwed the lid shut. “What other teacher are you talking about?” he asked, lifting the towel off his head and hanging it loosely around his shoulders.</p><p>Katara blinked rapidly. She really didn’t want to badmouth her grandmother in front of her friends, especially when it involved one of Kanna’s friends. “Oh, it’s nothing,” she replied with a weak chuckle, barely waving her slightly shaking hand at Aang, “I’m just doing some other hobby and the advisor there just disagreed with me on some minor stuff, that’s all.”</p><p>Aang narrowed his eyes, causing Katara to shiver up and down her spine. The usually gentle grey eyes now observed her under a microscope in the science lab. “If you don’t mind me asking, is it something to do with water bending?” he queried, his calm tone only making Katara that much more nervous, “Outside of this race, that’s pretty much your main interest.”</p><p>Katara sighed, her body more deflated than Sokka’s airship before he could pump it. “There’s no denying it, can I?” she responded in defeat. She took a seat on the grass and gestured Aang to do the same. The younger air bender sat down to face her, while Katara could feel Gyatso casting a gaze over her from just behind her. “Have you heard of a guy named Pakku, who is supposed to be this master at water bending?” she asked.</p><p>When Aang nodded his head, Katara continued her story. She informed Aang of how Pakku visited her house when Hakoda invited Kanna over for dinner, and that Pakku was a huge stickler for tradition. Katara’s gaze never left the ground, her hands digging into the grass as she recalled the details of Pakku rejecting her wish to be tutored in water bending, all because Pakku felt Katara didn’t appreciate the traditions behind water bending enough. “I know water bending is very spiritual, and Pakku probably means well when he told me to not forget the traditions,” Katara explained, feeling her hands pulling on the green strands, “But when he basically took my request and threw it right back in my face, it ticks me off to no end!”</p><p>Aang tapped his chin thoughtfully, which only made Katara more frustrated. To her, it felt like Aang was trying to judge her, rather than seeing the issue from her side. “What did Sokka and your father say? If they heard Pakku say that, maybe they can convince him that you’re not disrespecting tradition,” the air bender suggested.</p><p>“My dad was in the kitchen with Gran Gran, so he didn’t really hear what was said. I didn’t want to ruin the family dinner by revealing Pakku’s nastiness in front of Gran Gran,” Katara spat, turning her head to the side in disgust, “Sokka did hear it, and tried to defend me by reassuring Pakku, but the old crackpot didn’t want to listen.”</p><p>“Well, I’m pretty sure Pakku didn’t mean to insult you. Although hearing his words, it does seem like he’s being kind of harsh,” Aang replied, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. The winds breezing randomly behind Aang reflected his current thought, with Katara guessing Aang was either not sure how to deal with an old stick-in-the-mud like Pakku, or not wanting to worsen the situation. “Maybe there’s another way to deal with the problem. Did you approach him from a different angle, and see what he thinks about water bending?”</p><p>Katara threw her hands up exasperatedly. “Aang, there is no other angle with this guy,” Katara ranted, her mind still playing the scene of Pakku storming off the couch, “Even when I told him that I can appreciate the culture more by learning water bending from him, he still accuses me of disrespecting tradition. How can I win an argument like that?”</p><p>Again, Aang rubbed his bald head, his hand running along the blue arrow on the top. “Well, my parents were both benders, and they taught me air bending before they passed away. With every new skill, they made sure I understood its cultural significance first. They used to quiz me on the cultural significance of older moves before going onto new ones, and that’s continued even with Gyatso,” Aang described, his eyes and tone both emphasizing a steel-like determination, “Maybe Pakku wants you to demonstrate that you understand the heritage behind all the moves you know now, before he moves on with teaching you more advanced skills. Do you think you can try showing him that next time?”</p><p>Katara winced, not sure how well Pakku would take that. From behind her, Gyatso placed a hand on Katara’s shoulder and stated sagely, “A few years back, the instructors of a local earth bending academy were told to hand out belts and not teach advanced moves unless the students were guaranteed to return. It usually meant people pay their tuition for new classes ahead of time. Toph’s family originally asked this academy to teach Toph, but once Toph found out about it, she refused to go. Word then got out that people could basically buy their skills, and soon after the academy lost its reputation. I’m doubt Pakku was discouraging you, Katara, but if you can show him your sincerity in learning water bending, it may convince him to change his mind.”</p><p>Katara’s eyes darted between Aang and Gyatso, feeling a breeze go past her body. It cooled her bare abdomen, soothing the butterflies in her stomach. Despite having to ask Pakku to decide if he should teach her the skills, Katara realized she went too far to throw in the towel now. Just like her cross-country race, this was an uphill section, and it was up to her to conquer it. Grabbing the actual towel around her body, she gave it a tight squeeze and lifted herself off the ground. “I’ll do what I can. There’s no way I can let all my skills go just because of some disagreeable old man,” she declared with determination, “Thanks for the advice, you guys.”</p><hr/><p>“Thanks for coming to the shop, Teo,” Sokka stated to the teen in the wheelchair, holding the shop door wide open for him to fit the whole thing through, “Mr. Piandao is great, so it’ll be fantastic to hear him give us some pointers when we put this thing together.”</p><p>Teo nodded, more focused on the box of materials on his lap than anything else. Ever since his mother passed away when he was younger, Teo was raised primarily by his father, who had to juggle teaching high school science and his parental duties. While Teo could see how much pressure his father was under daily just to fulfill both roles, Teo also felt his father did all he could to make Teo’s life complete and rewarding. It was through his father where Teo gained his love for science, and wanted to get involved in designing things for science projects.</p><p>“Oh, you’re here already, Sokka?” Mr. Piandao asked, leaning his head out from the machinery in the back, “I’m busy at the moment, but if you can lay out the plans on the bench, then I’ll come take a look when I have time.” Teo saw the shop teacher edge back into the hills of machines, assisting several students along the way. Teo knew Piandao from his father, as they were colleagues who often ran across each other. Teo had heard about Piandao’s dedication from his father, Piandao’s former students, and even Sokka himself. To an extent, Teo felt Piandao was very similar to his father, since both men placed a lot of effort into teaching and inspiring students. It was due to this that Teo hoped to get the best experience out of this visit to the shop.</p><p>“Anyway, why don’t we get ready while he’s still with the others?” Sokka suggested, rolling out the blueprints. Teo followed Sokka’s lead, moving his box from his lap to the workbench and glossed over the details. Right now, their main focus was on the exterior of the airship, which would dictate how much room they had to fit the engine and other things. Placing down various beam, nuts and bolts, and even a partial engine on the workbench, Teo’s body tingled anxiously as he waited for Piandao to give his advice.</p><p>“Well, if it isn’t the geek patrol dropping by the big boys club?” a snarky voice sneered, echoing off the wide walls. Teo and Sokka looked up just in time to see Hahn strut towards them. “Last time I spoke with Soh-ka over here, I told him not to drop by unless he understood what it really means to be with the popular kids. Seeing you around, I don’t think he got the message,” Hahn stated, tilting his head to the side and casting a downward gaze at Teo.</p><p>Teo turned to stare at Sokka, who could only pinch his nose and shake his head. “Last time I saw you here, you insulted my friends and basically told me I wasn’t welcome,” Sokka retorted, his look a mix of exasperation and irritation, “And I recall telling you I don’t want a fight, and I’ll leave once I get what I came for. So are you trying to start another fight?”</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Before Hahn could volley another insult at Sokka, a tall man with a grey goatee interjected. “Hahn, don’t cause trouble. I already warned you in class earlier not to create a distraction,” Piandao warned, narrowing his eyes to darts as he stared down the older student. Turning to Sokka, he also warned the Kuruk teen not to misbehave either. “I’m heading to the bathroom, and I’ll be back in five minutes to look over your airship. If I see anyone of you making trouble, I’ll have you blacklisted from the shop for a week. Is that clear?”</p><p>Piandao soon marched out of the room, leaving Sokka and Teo at Hahn’s mercy. Hahn sent another leer at Sokka and Teo, causing goose bumps to go up and down the arms of the teen in the wheelchair. Even though they weren’t in any classes together, Teo knew of Hahn’s terrible reputation as someone willing to do anything to climb up the school hierarchy. And given how he treated Sokka the last time those two ran across each other, Teo was certain Hahn was not a person he wanted to associate himself with for the rest of his school life.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised you brought Science Nerd here?” Hahn taunted, a long finger pointing at Teo, “My guess about you was totally correct, Soh-ka. You are a science geek, and you’re only hanging around freaks like him. You know nothing about charming people!”</p><p>“Look, what is with the unbelievable amount of derision you’re sending at me?” Sokka responded, his shoulders tightening and his hands on his hips, “Did I offend you or something like that? Why are you at my throat since the day we met? What’s your problem?”</p><p>Fuming at Hahn’s arrogant smirk and the condescending tone used to brush Sokka’s words aside, Teo added his two cents. “I think Sokka should be allowed to come here to get advice and not be subject to your bullying, Hahn,” Teo spat, waving his finger like a dagger, “I don’t appreciate you calling me a freak either. Just because I’m on a wheelchair doesn’t mean I can’t do what I’m interested in. So next time, watch what you’re talking about!”</p><p>“And why am I not surprised at that comment, Teo?” Hahn challenged, obscenely jutting out his jaw, “Your father is the head of the science department, so you think you’re all that now. I’ve never seen someone as big a teacher’s pet as you, Advantage Boy. Why don’t you go back to sucking up to your dad and not bring down us cool people to your level?”</p><p>“Oh, really? And this comes from the person who used to be friends with Jet before he dropped out of school,” Teo retorted, much to Sokka’s surprise, “Last time I checked, Jet is causing trouble in the neighbourhood. My best friend Haru almost got his family store trashed all because your pal and his group of vigilantes decided to pay an unexpected visit. Why don’t you tell me what’s so cool about nearly getting the police called on them?”</p><p>“Hey, at least Jet’s not an Advantage Boy like you,” Hahn snarled, his hands curling into fists and his body tightening as well, “He doesn’t have to ride the coattails of a parent just to get attention. Don’t be messing around with him, or I guarantee you’ll be sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry alright,” Teo continued, jabbing his finger at Hahn’s face. Even though his wheelchair made him much shorter than Hahn, Teo was prepared to stand his ground at all costs. “I’m sorry that my friend Haru didn’t bend those boulders at Jet. If knocking Jet’s head with those rocks will wake him up to reality, then maybe Haru should have attacked!”</p><p>Before Teo could even blink, Hahn pounced at him, lunging at the wheelchair and trying to grab a fistful of Teo’s shirt. The paraplegic could only gasp as Sokka reached in to get a hold of Hahn, trying to defend his friend from being attacked. With his back pressed against his wheelchair, Teo could almost feel Hahn’s hot breath hissing down at him. Hahn’s eyes were bulged, his teeth were clenched, and his neck tendons were nearly popping out. And with the bigger body of the two, Teo could tell Sokka was having trouble just holding his own.</p><p>Yet before the altercation got worse, an adult voice cleared his throat once more. “What did I say about horseplay in my shop last time?” Piandao demanded. All three teens turned their heads slowly, dreading the angry expression on the tall man’s face. “I believe this is the second warning for both Hahn and Sokka, which means I can be justified in throwing you two out of the shop. Didn’t I make myself clear the first time what my policy on this is?”</p><p>Sokka immediately released Hahn, lifting his hands in the air as if in surrender. Teo saw the Kuruk teen’s eyes dart around the whole shop, almost praying that nothing was damaged by that scuffle. Teo could feel beads of sweat develop on his forehead, wondering if he just blew his only chance to meet Piandao for his project. Hahn, on the other hand, straightened out his clothes and alternated dark looks between Sokka and Teo. “You science geeks are the ones who started it, so don’t take it out on me,” he fumed, brushing his hair out of his face.</p><p>“I don’t care who started it, but this is the second time in which I caught you and Sokka doing this,” Piandao scolded, shaking his head in disappointment, “Hahn, I know of your record, and how you’re always provoking things on school grounds. If there is reason to believe that you were part of the problem, then I won’t hesitate in bringing this to the principal.”</p><p>Despite Hahn’s defiant glare, Piandao refused to back down, keeping ice-cold eyes at the older teen before turning away. Now facing Sokka, Piandao was equally as adamant against the teen he praised days earlier. “Even though you have great potential in designing projects and such, it still doesn’t mean you can come in here and get into fights like this,” Piandao lectured, “This is an active shop, and there are many dangerous materials and machines in here. If you’re not mature enough to realize the risks of this place, then maybe you shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>Teo could see Sokka deflate at Piandao’s warning, and realized he himself was at fault as well. Had he not mentioned Haru in front of Hahn, none of this would have happened. Lifting his hand, he softly admitted fault to Piandao. “It was me who instigated the fight,” he stated in a volume barely above a whisper, “Hahn reacted to what I said, and then Sokka tried to stop Hahn from getting me. If anything, I should be punished, not these two.”</p><p>Piandao glanced at Teo with a neutral expression, making more goose bumps shoot up the paraplegic’s arm. He had no idea what Piandao was thinking at the time, and what he might say to Teo’s father if they met up. Given Teo was the son of a teacher at this school, would that lead to more gossip about him? “Well, I do appreciate your honesty,” Piandao responded, giving his head a slight nod, “But all three of you will receive a warning for this. And mind you, it will be the last warning for you before I seriously lock you out of here. Do you all understand?”</p><p>Sokka and Teo both nodded shamefully, while Hahn deflated a bit as well. With his warning now complete, Piandao led Hahn back to the machines, where the older teen was working on a project from earlier. “I’ll be back with you two in a minute,” Piandao called, craning his head over his shoulder, “I’m still interested in helping you with your airship.”</p><p>As Piandao left Sokka and Teo alone, Sokka immediately pulled up to Teo and hissed in his ear, “Why did you take the blame? It was Hahn who tried to throw the first punch and said those insulting things, so why didn’t you just tell Mr. Piandao about it?” he demanded.</p><p>Teo shook his head. “It was me who told him that Haru should earth bend at him, so I should take some blame too. I can’t just let you get in trouble and be thrown out of the shop all because of a stupid argument like that,” Teo replied, putting on a weak smile, “If it makes you feel better, I don’t regret anything I said to Hahn though. Both you and Haru are my friends, and I can’t just watch you guys get picked on like that. Friends stick together, no matter what. If you, Haru, or anyone else gets picked on, you’ll be sure I’ll back you guys up.”</p><hr/><p>“Thank you again for attending another one of our weekly staff meetings,” Lao Bei Fong announced to his staff in the large conference room. From the back, Hakoda and Bato could only shake their heads hard or slap their own faces to stay awake, unimpressed by another attempt by Lao to shove his gaudy goals down their throats. With every meeting resembling another one of Lao’s show-off sessions, things were not looking up for the two college pals.</p><p>As the crowd slowly filtered out, Hakoda shifted through the notes he took during the meeting. Most of his chicken scratch writing was nothing more than random ramblings, but there were a couple of things in particular that caught his eyes. One of the lines indicated something happening with the board of directors, meaning decisions affecting the company’s direction were likely to be made. While Hakoda wasn’t too worried about changes in direction, he was slightly concerned at how nonchalantly Lao glossed over the topic.</p><p>“Are you doing alright, Hakoda?” Bato asked just as Hakoda returned to his cubicle, “You looked puzzled when you were leaving the meeting. Did something bother you?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing, Bato,” Hakoda replied, flopping down into his chair. Tossing his notes onto the desk, Hakoda let out a huge sigh and rubbed his cheeks with his palms. “Some of the things Lao Bei Fong mentioned really had me wondering, that’s all. You recall him making a passing reference to changes at the board of directors?”</p><p>Bato nodded. “You noticed too, huh?” the taller man responded, leaning against the cubicle wall, “I was wondering what that was about, given how quickly he just glossed over it. It’s either he doesn’t see it as a big deal, or he has something to hide. Do you think there’s anything we can do to find out more, such as asking management?”</p><p>Hakoda shrugged. Being lower on the corporate ladder, it wasn’t their call to snoop around the office. But at the same time, it was concerning how there were potential changes that they weren’t notified of. “We could just drop by the management offices and ask,” Hakoda suggested, “If management is changing the direction of the company, then it’s only right that we know about it, so that we can adapt and adjust, if need be. Want to do that now?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t hurt, I guess,” Bato murmured. Placing his notebook down, he and Hakoda stepped out from their cubicles and marched to the management wing of the office. Hakoda was most bothered by the rumours Bato heard about a potential hostile takeover. But the last time Bato discussed this with Hakoda, he was unfortunately overheard by Long Feng. After Long Feng basically threatening to fire them if they continued, Hakoda and Bato didn’t talk about this issue again. But now, after hearing a brief mention of it in the staff meeting, those issues were rearing their ugly heads, like swamp benders of legend rising from the bogs.</p><p>“Hello, anyone here?” Bato called, rapping his knuckles on the outside door of the general manager’s office. Hakoda took a peek inside and found the place surprisingly dead. The bulldog-like executive assistant Long Feng was nowhere to be found, with the inner door to Lao’s office closed. “Did they come back to the office after the meeting?” Bato asked Hakoda.</p><p>Hakoda could only shrug, the eerie silence in the room creating a chill through his shirt and into his bones. Slowly stepping up to the doors, he was about to knock when he heard some soft sounds. Waving Bato over, Hakoda leaned his heard through the sliver between the blinds and the wooden frame. Squinting one eye, Hakoda could see Lao on the phone, his left knuckles nearly pale from gripping it so hard, while his right fingers tapped nervously on the desk. Even though Hakoda could barely hear what Lao was saying, he could sense that Lao was not at ease at all. It made Hakoda wonder if those things Lao mentioned at the meeting were coming true.</p><p>“And may I ask what you two are doing here?” a gruff voice demanded. Hakoda and Bato both shot up in shock, whipping their heads around to face the outer door. Indeed, before them with his hands on his hips, was Long Feng, who glared at the two employees with a look colder than the Polar Regions. “Why are you two in this office instead of back at work?”</p><p>Hakoda nearly froze, realizing Long Feng caught them in a bad spot. Taking a deep breath, he tried composing his nerves and addressed the balding man as calmly as possible. “Bato and I just have some questions after the meeting that we want to clarify,” he explained, tilting his eyes back and forth between Long Feng and Lao’s office, “Once we get the answers we’re looking for, we’ll be on our way and won’t bother you for the rest of the day.”</p><p>Long Feng didn’t answer, instead keeping his glare on Hakoda and Bato while marching slowly to his desk. With the pace almost at a trudge, Hakoda felt like the high school student caught cheating on an exam, and now had to face the principal in his office. Even when he took a seat behind his desk, Long Feng still looked like he could overpower Hakoda with just his eyes. “And what questions do you two gentlemen have?” Long Feng asked patronizingly.</p><p>Hakoda gain took a deep breath, trying to avoid the steely stare from Long Feng’s eyes. “Bato and I were aware that Mr. Bei Fong mentioned some decisions from the board of directors that may lead to changes in direction for the company,” he described, slightly gesturing with his hands at each point, “Since Bato and I are both in the main department of the company, I think it’s important for us to figure out what these changes may lead to.”</p><p>“Mr. Bei Fong didn’t give us a lot of details on this in the meeting, so it’s making us a bit concerned,” Bato added, sticking his hands into his pants pocket to prevent Long Feng from seeing the trembling, “If we can at least know what the changes may be, assuming there will be changes at all, then we can better prepare for them and adapt to them when they get enacted.”</p><p>Long Feng raised a hand to silence Hakoda and Bato, the unfriendly look contrasting his sickeningly sweet tone, “Why don’t you two worry about your actual priorities, such as your assignments, rather than what management and the board have decided? The board is perfectly fine operating without you employees getting all antsy and giving unnecessary input right now.”</p><p>Bato tried to clarify, but Long Feng raised his hand again to stop him before he could get another word in. Warning Hakoda and Bato not to raise a fuss as to destroy office dynamics, he threatened them with a written warning for insubordination unless they got back to work. “The office doesn’t require people raising drama out of nothing. So if there is nothing more important to discuss, please get back to work,” Long Feng ordered condescendingly.</p><p>Hakoda and Bato grudgingly marched out, murmuring under their breaths about how much a waste of time this was. Long Feng paid no attention to this, opting to turn to his boss in the inner office instead. While Lao was aware that changes were mulled at the board of directors, he was blind to the fact that Long Feng was behind it. Secretly, Long Feng allowed Ozai to have access to information regarding several board members, which would allow Ozai to steer them in a certain direction that favoured the Sozin Company more.</p><p>Seeing Lao hang up the phone, Long Feng turned his eyes back to his desk and pretended to rifle through documents. The only way this could go smoothly was if Long Feng kept Lao in the dark, which would allow Ozai to blindside Lao when the time came. While Long Feng had some doubts about betraying the company, he realized it was the only way for him to move up. There were still opportunities for him to climb to the general manager spot, and as long as Lao could be eliminated from the post, Long Feng couldn’t care less what method should be used.</p><hr/><p>“Thank you so much for doing this, Uncle,” Zuko announced, sliding open the back door of Iroh’s van. It was finally the weekend, which meant the pool party at the Bei Fong mansion. As suggested by Zuko, Iroh volunteered to be a chaperone at the party, just to ensure all the safety requests of Lao and Poppy were satisfied. Since Iroh was headed to the party as well, Zuko figured he could just hitch a ride off of him.</p><p>“It is my pleasure, Zuko,” Iroh responded, glancing at the back seat, where Zuko was trying to arrange his bag. “Young people like you should be taking more chances to meet new people, and try to see things from their perspective. I’m very glad Toph has taken the initiative to do this, given how isolated she was when she was younger. While I don’t approve of her method to level her parents’ mansion just to get what she wants, I do believe a compromise is required between her and her family. And of course, I’m glad all your friends are supporting her tonight.”</p><p>“I know how much this means to Toph, Uncle,” Zuko stated, sliding the back door shut. The scarred fire bender hustled back to the front and opened the passenger door, slipping into the front seat. “In fact, we all do. We want to show her that she does have friends who care about her, plus we all want to go there to have a great time. So unless something weird happens, I’m looking forward to having a blast, and I’m sure everything will go great.”</p><p>Yet before Iroh could say another word, a familiar face appeared right next to his van’s window. Iroh turned to his left and saw his niece standing before him, her hands behind her back and staring at them nonchalantly. Upon seeing his sister impeding them, Zuko couldn’t help but scowl. “Azula, what do you want now?” Zuko demanded, glaring at her from his seat.</p><p>“I heard you were invited to a party, and I was wondering why you happened to have forgotten my invitation,” Azula stated in a deceptively innocent tone, casting a downward gaze at Zuko, “I thought you were big on family sticking together, so why are you isolating me now?”</p><p>Zuko’s mouth dropped open, but no words came out of it. He found it highly ironic that Azula, who had been taunting Zuko all her life about how clingy he was to family, would now use that card against him. Zuko had a feeling that Azula was about to make him run the gauntlet again. Couldn’t he just have a good time without Azula interfering? “I heard it’s a pool party too, and that’s why I even brought my swimsuit,” Azula continued, pulling out her red bikini from behind her back, “You aren’t turning me down now, are you?”</p><p>Zuko hissed through clenched teeth, to which Iroh reached over and patted his shoulder. After giving the younger fire bender a serene look, the older man turned to his niece and replied, “I’m sure Zuko didn’t mean to cut you out, Azula. However, it is Toph Bei Fong and her family that are hosting this party. If you are interested in attending, I certainly don’t mind asking Lao and Poppy if they can let you in. Would you like to tag along?” Iroh offered.</p><p>“I was talking to Zuko, Uncle. I’m pretty sure my brother is perfectly capable of speaking for himself!” Azula snapped, her golden eyes flashing in anger at the balding man. Turning back to her brother, Azula stated in a sickeningly sweet tone, “Zuzu, it’s highly hypocritical of you to preach about family, and then completely throw me under the bus. Besides, as your sister, I think I have a duty to keep an eye on you, to ensure you don’t get in trouble. Don’t you agree?”</p><p>Zuko bit his lower lip hard, nearly feeling blood ooze out from there. He really didn’t want this type of humiliation right now, especially when he was about to meet up with his best friends. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, recalling Mai’s words about how Azula would only do things to make him angry. After all, Mai did say she would attend Toph’s party, so that was obviously one positive sign. Stretching his lips in a forced smile, he turned back to Azula. “I’m sorry for neglecting to invite you. Would you like to attend Toph’s party?” he asked Azula, his cheeks straining and aching to the point of spasms.</p><p>Azula glanced casually at the fingernails of her free hand, dragging on the moments to further Zuk’s discomfort. With no wind around and the setting sun glaring through the back window of Iroh’s van, Zuko had to shade his face with his left hand. Then, before he knew it, Azula turned and answered, “Forget it! Why would I want to waste my time with that blind dirt-lover? Weakling earth benders like her have no place in my world!”</p><p>“Are you trying to start a fight or something?” Zuko roared, nearly pouncing over Iroh to get at Azula. Had it not been for the heavyset man’s quick actions in restraining his nephew, there would be a firefight right outside the Sozin driveway. “You first acted like you want to go, and now you refuse me, all the while disparaging Toph? How sick can you get?”</p><p>“Let’s not forget that Toph’s family is our business rivals, meaning we have no business associating with them in the first place,” Azula announced, her smirk causing Zuko to stand down, “We’ll see how mad Dad will be when he finds you going in front of the other team and telling them about our company secrets. See why I say I should keep an eye on you, Zuzu?”</p><p>“I’m sure Zuko will do no such thing, Azula,” Iroh chimed in, his eyes calm but stern, “This party is meant to be a gathering between friends, not a business negotiation. Moreover, with me present as a chaperone, I’m sure I can tell Zuko to watch what he says, should he say anything inappropriate. If Ozai is still concerned about this, tell him he can call me later on.”</p><p>Azula turned her cold eyes at Zuko, enough to send chills through the van. “You’re both free to do what you want,” Azula added, tossing the bikini over her shoulder, “I have no intention of going to such a ridiculous party anyway. I have no idea why Mai and Ty Lee plan on going, but I guess that’s expected. You somehow got Mai involved, and Ty Lee is friends with that acrobat-wannabe Suki.” Whipping her body around, she headed back into the house. “Have fun with your dirt-loving friends, Zuko. Just don’t get mud in the house when you come back.”</p><p>“Mai and Ty Lee are attending because they’re nicer people than you, and actually earned Toph’s trust to get an invitation. How’s that for a reason?” Zuko snapped back, just in time to see Azula slam the front door shut. Letting out a loud grunt, he pounded the glove compartment with his fist. “Why does she keep doing that to me? It’s like she wants to put me in misery.”</p><p>Iroh shook his head at his nephew. “While I don’t accept her attitude, I do have concerns about how you reacted to her,” he pointed out, “If you know she’ll try to get at you, why waste your energy fighting back that hard? You should use my skill of lightning redirection, and just redirect everything away from yourself. Besides, you’re attending a party tonight. Shouldn’t you go in the best mood possible, instead of being all angry and stressed out?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Zuko conceded, his body deflating into the seat. With that, Iroh pulled out of the driveway and headed for the Bei Fong mansion. Zuko figured Toph wouldn’t be too happy hosting a party where a guest was all grumpy about an altercation. Focusing on the positives, Zuko banished Azula from his mind and turned to the road.</p><hr/><p>“Iroh, I’m glad you can make it,” Lao greeted, shaking the fire bender’s hand. It wasn’t the first time Iroh and Zuko had been to the Bei Fong mansion, but Zuko could never quite find his way through the maze of hallways. Instead of rushing his way through, he opted to stay behind Lao, and allowed the host to guide him to the backyard pool.</p><p>“Is this the first time Toph is holding a party at the pool?” Iroh asked, taking a glance at the glass panes at the back wall. The setting sun gave him a good view of the backyard, where Iroh could make out several teenagers already present. There were tables with drinks and snacks, while bags containing clothing and swimwear were scattered along the ground. “I think it’ll be a good experience for her, given how she’s always hoping to make friends…”</p><p>“Iroh, it’s the first time Toph has ever hosted a party, period,” Lao retorted. He led them into the dining area, which was just adjacent to the back. Poppy and the housekeeper both waved at the guests, who promptly returned the gesture. “As you probably already know, Toph is blind, frail, and weak. She can’t be doing too many rough activities, let alone host a party where people will engage in such activities. There’s no telling how hurt she’ll be if she does that.”</p><p>Iroh and Zuko glanced at each other nervously. “Uh, Lao, I think maybe we should have a private chat about that matter. This is related to the very reason Toph had that outburst against you last week,” Iroh began. Putting an arm around the businessman’s shoulder, Iroh led Lao back into the dining room while signalling Zuko to the backyard. “Enjoy yourself tonight, Zuko,” Iroh stated, “Act responsibly and don’t do anything too crazy, especially with Toph.”</p><p>Zuko pursed his lips, not knowing what topic Iroh and Lao were about to get into. Zuko heard from his friends that Lao’s overprotectiveness bordered on unreasonable, making several areas in this mansion off limits to Toph. Zuko could not possibly imagine that type of treatment, where one was not just a prisoner inside one’s home, but probably one’s room as well. While Zuko didn’t feel Toph necessarily did the right thing by threatening to level people with earth bending just to get her way, he could understand why she was that frustrated. Anyone in that condition would resort to extreme measures, regardless of the situation.</p><p>Zuko slid open the back door, slipping out of the house and leaving his uncle to deal with Lao. The sun’s glare just seeped into his eyes, causing him to block his face with his free hand. Even though he had contemplated this issue multiple times in the past, Zuko never truly wanted to threaten his family with bending the way Toph did. Neither Lao nor Poppy were benders, but both Ozai and Azula were. And the last time there was an argument between Zuko and Ozai, it was Ozai who ended up bending fire at Zuko, leaving a permanent mark on Zuko’s face. It was a memory that, even today, Zuko did not want to relive.</p><p>“Hey, Zuko!” a voice called, catching the scarred fire bender off guard. Zuko shook his head a couple of times to see a figure that stood out among the crowd. Somehow, whenever this person went to the pool, his appearance always seemed to catch people’s eyes. “We can’t get the party started without you, so hurry up!” the guest exclaimed.</p><p>“Hey, Aang!” Zuko greeted, dropping his bag on the nearest chair. He took a gander at his air bender friend, who slipped out of the pool and trotted towards him. “You realize that just looking at your swimsuit, and people can tell it’s you from a mile away?” Zuko pointed out. And indeed, other than a bright red Speedo, Aang had on nothing else at all.</p><p>Aang took a gander at his Speedo and chuckled. “Are you sure it’s not because of the blue arrow tattoos?” he responded, lifting his arms and legs alternatively to show the patterns of the Sky Bison, “Or maybe it’s because I’m the only outie amongst all you innies?” he continued, pointing at the protruding lump on his belly. Getting a chuckle out of Zuko, he playfully slapped the fire bender’s shoulder. “Anyway, Toph will really appreciate this, you know?”</p><p>“Hey, Zuko,” another voice chimed in. Zuko lifted his head and saw a seated figure with a soft drink in his hands and a big grin on his face. “We’re still waiting for the Kuruks, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee,” Teo announced, waving the fire bender over, “Toph said if you brought your trunks, feel free to dive in. She’s inside changing and will join us later.”</p><p>Zuko cocked an eyebrow at the young scientist. Teo moved out of his wheelchair and onto a lounge chair. While Teo did wear his green swim shorts, he kept a white, short-sleeved T-shirt on his body, and didn’t show any signs of moving. “I’m guessing you won’t be jumping in then,” Zuko commented, pointing curiously at Teo’s seated figure.</p><p>Teo shook his head. “Much as I like being in the water, my legs just don’t have the power to let me swim comfortably,” Teo answered, gesturing at the limp lower limbs, “So I’ll just stay on the shore and relax. If there’s some time near the end, and there aren’t too many people in the pool, I might go in for a dip.” With that, he leaned back and took a swig from the soft drink.</p><p>“And I can always keep him company,” Haru added, leaning over from the seat next to Teo’s. Haru had on brown swim trunks and a yellow T-shirt. “I’m a better swimmer than Teo, so if he wants to go into the water, I can always accompany him.”</p><p>“Hey, you guys done talking yet? Why not come and help me grab some of this stuff?” a gruff female voice called. Everybody turned their heads to see a petite earth bender drag various cases and pans out. “My mom and the cook made us food, and I brought extra drinks. If you’re not in the pool, then stop being a lazy butt and come grab some.”</p><p>Aang and Zuko immediately hustled to help, while Haru rearranged the current table setting. “You didn’t have to grab all this stuff by yourself, Toph,” Aang stated, helping her grab the cooler of drinks, “You could have called and we would have helped you.”</p><p>Toph snorted. “If my parents find out that I’m asking you to help me, they’ll go nuts about how I’m being rude to my guests again,” she retorted, handing the plate of snacks to Zuko. Heading back inside the house, she grabbed some plates and utensils while continuing, “And if I ask my parents for help, then they’ll start saying how I’m too weak to host this party.”</p><p>Aang and Zuko glanced at each other nervously. It felt like Toph really wanted this party to go smoothly, all the while making sure she was in control. It only made them more determined to let Toph have a good time, just to unload her stress. Glancing back at Toph, Zuko couldn’t help but chuckle at her outfit. “Uh, do you always wear that at the pool?” he asked.</p><p>“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Toph demanded. Zuko tilted his head a couple of times, not sure what to make of Toph’s swimwear. She had on a yellow strapless tube top that left her midriffs bare, and a pair of beige shorts. Not only were the colours kind of tacky, the outfit itself didn’t look like it was suitable for swimming.</p><p>“You know what? Just save it,” Toph snapped, marching quickly past Aang and Zuko, “This is my party, and I’ll run it my way. I’ll wear whatever I want, and nobody should care.” Plopping the plates and utensils onto the table, she whipped around and planted her hands on her hips. “Are you two coming, or will we have to wait until we’re Iroh’s age?”</p><hr/><p>“Wow, looks like we’re the last to get here,” Sokka commented, scanning the scene before him. Aang was already in the water, splashing at Zuko, who was still busy adjusting the waistband of his burgundy board shorts. Haru, Teo, and Toph were on lounge chairs, chatting quietly while enjoying some drinks. “Why don’t we set up shop now, before they start having too much fun without us?” he suggested to his sister standing on his right.</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes. “I’m way ahead of you, Sokka,” she retorted, sliding to the nearest table. Dropping the bag on the ground, she pulled out her towel and approached a nearby table. She then removed her sneakers and stripped off her outer layers, leaving her in a white bikini. Before Sokka could even blink, Katara charged towards the pool. “Water bending bomb!” she yelled, curling her body up and diving into the water.</p><p>A huge splash washed through the edges and onto the pavement, getting quite a few people wet. Sokka could only grimace as his shirt got quite a soaking. Luckily, Sokka already had his shoes off, meaning his socks didn’t take the brunt of the splash. “You do realize I haven’t changed yet?” he spat, shooting a death glare at his sister. Fuming at the water bender, who was now joined by Aang and Zuko, Sokka proceeded to peel off his wet shirt and jeans, leaving himself in purple trunks, before heading into the water himself.</p><p>“And you don’t even bother greeting us?” a female voice called. Sokka turned to the far edge of the pool and saw Suki there with Ty Lee and Mai. Suki and Ty Lee wore nearly identical bikinis, with the tops tied around the neck and back. Their bikini bottoms were tied at both hips in double slipknots with straps about two inches thick. The only difference was that Suki’s bikini was burgundy, while Ty Lee’s was white. “You didn’t even say hi? I’m hurt, Sokka,” Suki fumed, crossing her arms and putting on her best fake pout.</p><p>“Aw, come on, Suki. You know I won’t forget about you,” Sokka replied, stretching his lips into a wide grin. It got a giggle out of Suki, which set off Ty Lee as well. “So where were you guys when Katara and I came in? We didn’t see you from the doors,” Sokka described.</p><p>“Oh, Ty Lee was just showing me some new skills she learned in gymnastics, so we went off to the side,” Suki explained, gesturing her left hand at the grass a short distance away, “It’s too wet to do gymnastics at the pool, so we figured the grass is better.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s been a while since we did anything like that together, Suki,” Ty Lee stated, her bubbly tone enough to fill the pool with foam, “I miss our gymnastics classes together, and it’s too bad that we’re in different schools, so we don’t get to hang out as often.”</p><p>“And what plans do you have for Suki? Drag her to the mall to get a manicure?” Mai asked stoically, rolling her eyes in an unimpressed fashion. Unlike Suki and Ty Lee, Mai had on a red bikini top, but the bottom was more similar to a skirt. Turning to the swimmer with the scar on his eye, she drawled, “I won’t be surprised if the others are doing immature things like dive-bombing people, but to see you do it is kind of strange, Zuko.”</p><p>“Really, uh, well…” Zuko trailed off, raising a wet hand to rub the back of his head. From nearby, Aang and Katara could only burst out in laughter. “I guess it doesn’t really hurt just to have fun, right? I mean, I didn’t mean to ditch you when you arrived. I did invite you into the pool, but then you went off with Ty Lee. Not that I minded, but…”</p><p>“Come on, Zuko,” Katara interjected, giving him a playful shove from the back, “Your girlfriend wants you to spend time with her. Get going before you make her mad, okay? Don’t make me push you out of this pool with a wave,” she playfully threatened, waving her arms around and causing the water to swirl and churn around them.</p><p>“I suppose…” Zuko conceded, dragging himself out of the pool and trudging over to his girlfriend. The smirk on Mai’s face as she savoured her victory only accentuated the howls of laughter from those in and out of the pool. Zuko turned back and glared at Aang and the Kuruks, pointing two fingers to his eyes before whipping them out in their direction. Even though the laughs were only reduced to chortles, Zuko knew this was one thing he wouldn’t be living down.</p><p>After watching Zuko and Mai settle at the far side of the backyard, Sokka turned his eyes back at the two gymnasts. Ty Lee and Suki were now doing all sorts of somersaults and flips on the grass, the moves too complex for Sokka’s eyes to follow. “Didn’t know you were interested in gymnastics,” Katara observed, her voice catching Sokka off guard, “Will you be the big tough man again and go show Suki your gymnastics moves?”</p><p>Sokka scowled, shooting Katara a dark look. “There’s nothing wrong with just watching her,” Sokka responded, his voice showing the usual crack whenever he was tongue-tied, “If anything, I’m more worried about them than anything else. What if their bikinis straps got caught together while they’re flipping around? Who will help them then?”</p><p>Both Aang and Katara cocked their eyebrows at the odd comment. They knew that Sokka tended to give weird reasoning whenever he was busted, but this one took the cake. “Uh, Sokka, I don’t think it’s possible for that to happen,” Aang stammered, gesturing at the two girls. While the bikini straps around their waists dangled and swung whenever they executed a move, there was no risk of them getting tied. “Besides, your sister is wearing a bikini herself,” Aang added, gesturing to the water bender on his left, “I don’t see her run into that problem.”</p><p>“She’s wearing a regular bikini, not one tied with strings or straps!” Sokka shouted, enough to turn every set of eyes at the backyard towards him. His face now flushing red, Sokka moved away from the middle of the pool and leaned his body against the edge. “What do you know anyway, Aang? You’re wearing a Speedo, for crying out loud!”</p><p>Katara decided to take this chance to cut in. Leaving Aang for a moment, she swam to the side of the pool and perched next to Sokka. “Is this from what you were saying at home earlier? You wanted to ask Suki out, but now you’re not sure how to say it?” Katara asked gently, “So she just wants to catch up with Ty Lee. It doesn’t mean she’s rejecting you, right?”</p><p>Sokka turned to his right, where Ty Lee and Suki were now slapping hands after they executed some harder moves. “Suki’s a great girl, and I haven’t met someone who I feel I can bond with since Yue,” Sokka explained, his face taut and stoic, “I just can’t believe that after making fun of Zuko’s awkwardness with Mai, I’m stuck in the same thing with Suki.”</p><p>“Well, just act naturally and everything will be fine. It hasn’t stopped you before, so why let it stop you now?” Katara replied. With that, she pushed herself off and into a backstroke, her feet kicking and propelling her back to the water. “Are you guys coming in?” she called.</p><p>Sokka turned back to face those on land, who perked up at Katara’s request. While Teo insisted he would enter later with Haru, Sokka focused on Toph’s face. Not even her parents babying her openly could deflate her, but now it seemed like she lost her will to do anything. Sokka had no idea what caused this, but he couldn’t let the host of the party be the most upset. Pulling himself out of the pool, he approached the petite earth bender. “Hey, Toph,” Sokka greeted, leaning next to her lounge chair, “Are you enjoying the party so far?”</p><p>Toph only blew at the strands of hair covering her eyes, barely uttering a word to Sokka. Undaunted, Sokka grabbed her hand and lifted her out of the chair. “Come on, let’s swim,” he suggested, leading her to the pool, “It’s your pool, so the least you should do is use it.”</p><p>“Uh, please tell me you’re kidding,” Toph retorted, waving her hand in front of her eyes, “I’m a blind girl, so the only way I can see is with earth bending. How do you expect me to see when I’m in the water? Let’s not be ridiculous here, okay?”</p><p>“Hey, start with the basics first,” Sokka described. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ty Lee and Suki get into the water, bringing in a beach ball and other toys with them. “Have you even done your floats yet? If you haven’t, then I’ll teach you those first. Come on!” With that, he brought her to the edge of the water, picking a corner away from the horseplay in the back.</p><p>“I have a bad feeling about this,” Toph murmured, rubbing her palms against the lower half of her face. While Sokka never realized this, the pool was, until today, totally off limits to Toph, and the earth bender had no experience with the water before. Taking the final step, Toph lifted her foot and prepared to enter the water for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Encountering Obstacles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sokka, are you sure about this?” Toph asked, her entire body surrounded by numbness. Toph had no idea where Sokka got the inspiration to have her go swimming with him. Right now she could only be at his mercy as Sokka held her hands and the water lapped at her toes.</p><p>“Toph, it’ll be a lot of fun. Trust me,” Sokka insisted. Toph then felt Sokka release her hand, followed by a loud splash, which she guessed was Sokka jumping into the pool. Toph would have probably put up a bit more resistance to Sokka’s offer to teach her swimming, but something Sokka said earlier caused her to change her mind.</p><p>“Aang, Katara, Ty Lee, and Suki are all in the water. Don’t you want to join us?” Sokka continued. Hearing Suki’s name sent a shiver up Toph’s back. Secretly, Toph admired Sokka a lot, and privately admitted she had a slight crush on him. However, Toph heard Sokka mention wanting to take Suki out earlier. Knowing Sokka didn’t feel the same way truly disappointed her, and now the usually solid Toph Bei Fong wanted to just crawl into a hole and hide.</p><p>“And what’s going to prevent me from drowning, Snoozles?” Toph retorted. Despite her disappointment with Sokka, Toph wanted to keep everyone in a good mood. Besides, letting Sokka teach her the basics of water would be a good way to bond with him. So, gathering all the courage inside her, Toph strode into the water, hoping Sokka would help her along the way.</p><p>The second Toph stepped into the pool, it was like her only sense of direction was lost. Instead of the vibrations from the ground guiding her, she was surrounded by this cool liquid sloshing and splashing around her. Her feet couldn’t even touch the bottom, which reflected how vulnerable she felt. “Well, what now?” she demanded, clinging desperately to the side.</p><p>“Well, you won’t get very far if you’re grabbing the side all the time,” Sokka lectured. He then put an arm around Toph’s shoulder, which made the butterflies in Toph’s gut settle somewhat. One thing Toph admired about Sokka was that he was reliable, and would help out all his friends. At least she knew Sokka wouldn’t let her sink or swim, that’s for sure. “Let’s start off with a float, shall we? Do you want front or back first?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Front or back? What are you talking about?” Toph retorted, her voice at least an octave higher, “Sokka, I’ve never been in the water before. Care to do a better job of explaining?”</p><p>“Your floats are basically what your body should be positioned like when you do your strokes,” Sokka described, slowly pulling Toph away from the edge. Toph felt one source of protection being replaced by another as her fingers crept away from the cement, while her body was limp against Sokka’s. “For the front float, it’ll be for your freestyle, breaststroke, and the butterfly. It involves putting your face in the water and timing your breathing…”</p><p>“What? Putting my face in the water? No way, I’m not doing it!” Toph exclaimed, her free arm splashing the water around her, “I’m already helpless as is, not being able to find my bearings in the water. Now you’re telling me I can’t breathe as well?”</p><p>“Alright, alright, fine. I guess we’ll do the back float first,” Sokka assured Toph, turning her body around. Now Toph could feel Sokka at her back, his hands on her shoulders and his voice coming from behind her ear. “The back float is for the backstroke, where your face is away from the water instead of facing it. The first thing you have to do is relax your whole body and letting the water support your entire back. Are you ready?”</p><p>“Well, let’s get this over with,” Toph murmured, hoping Sokka didn’t hear it. Given her blindness, Lao and Poppy went to great lengths to prevent Toph from even going near the pool. It was only after some hard persuasion and assistance from Iroh before her parents agreed to this pool party. Even then they warned her she could only sit next to the pool and not go into it. So for her to take this step, Toph was sure she and Sokka would get in big trouble with her parents.</p><p>“Alright, so just relax your body and slowly let your legs rise,” Sokka instructed. His hands traveled from on top of Toph’s shoulders to under her armpits, letting Toph lean her head against Sokka’s body. Toph knew how much Sokka had to go through when he moved here after the death of his mother. So to see him reach out to her, trying to break her out of her shell despite his hardships, Toph would feel really bad if she refused him.</p><p>“Now keep your body relaxed and still,” Sokka continued, gently spreading Toph’s arms. Toph felt like a bird trying to fly, but couldn’t due to the water sticking on her wings. It reflected her current life, with her parents holding her back at all stages. Sokka teaching her to float felt more like Sokka liberating her. “Now tilt your head back and keep your waist and stomach straight,” Sokka added, “Think of it as pushing your belly button to the sky.”</p><p>“Push my belly button to the sky? No thanks, I don’t want to be an outie,” Toph replied with a snicker. Another thing she liked about Sokka was his mannerisms, and how he found the oddest ways to explain the simplest things. This float was almost worth it just to hear him talk.</p><p>“No, Aang’s the only outie out of all of us. And speaking of which, they’re playing with a beach ball right behind us,” Sokka reported. Toph made a mental note to avoid them when she did her floats. While she liked all her friends, they were all much better swimmers than her, and the last thing she wanted was to be away from the only source preventing her from drowning.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to slowly let go, and we’ll see how well you can float by yourself,” Sokka informed Toph. The earth bender immediately twitched, unsure of what would happen to her. Luckily, Sokka supplemented his statement by reassuring her that he would be nearby. “I’m only letting go for about ten seconds, and I’ll still be right next to you. I just want to see how well you can do this on your own, and if you’re having trouble I can still grab you.”</p><p>“Alright, I guess,” Toph whispered. Right now, the water was up to her ears, dipping in and out of her ear canals. If it went any higher, then her whole head would be submerged. If Sokka was to let go for the next ten seconds, then she must focus extra hard on her current pose.</p><p>Toph could feel the sensations from under her arms disappear, realizing that Sokka had released her from his hold. “Alright, so I’ll count to ten,” Toph stated, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. Not wanting to lose concentration, she tightened every muscle in her body and focused solely on keeping her body still. “One, two, three…”</p><p>Just then, Toph could hear Sokka holler above the sounds of several splashes. Several people giggled along the way while Sokka cursed at them. It got Toph concerned, as Sokka might have been hurt to yell like that. “Sokka, what happened?” Toph called.</p><p>Unfortunately, the move couldn’t come at a worse time. Toph lost concentration of her position, and ended up tucking in her stomach rather than keeping it flat. The curling of her body took her out of her float, and now she was helplessly surrounded by water. “Somebody help me! I’m stuck! Sokka, where are you?” she screamed, pathetically flailing her arms. Toph could barely hear what was going on. It felt like with every push and pull of her arms, she was only being dragged deeper into the water. Soon, her head was entirely submerged, and other than just holding her breath, Toph wasn’t sure if she would make it out alive.</p><p>Just then, Toph felt a set of arms drag her upward. Before long, Toph’s head was above the water again, allowing her to breathe once more. “Oh, thank you, Sokka. You saved me!” Toph exclaimed amidst deep gulps of air. Once she had her arm around the person’s neck, she leaned over and gave her saviour a peck on the cheek.</p><p>“Uh, Toph, it’s Suki,” a female voice belonging to the set of arms stated, “Sokka is over there, trying to disentangle himself from Aang after Aang lost the beach ball and bumped into him.” Indeed, Toph could hear Sokka still shouting gibberish at Aang, who only responded with some sheepish laughter. “But I have to wonder, why are you in the pool by yourself?”</p><p>Toph’s shoulders sagged. Not only did she make a big fool out of herself in front of all her friends, she had to do it in front of Suki, the one Sokka had a crush on. “Why don’t you just let me drown now?” she muttered, dipping her head low to avoid people’s glances.</p><p>Suki guided Toph back to the edge just as Sokka swam up to her. “Toph, I’m really sorry about that,” he apologized, sincere regret filling his tone, “Maybe we’ll try it another time.”</p><p>Toph just waved her hand at Sokka, hoping he would just go away. Aside from the splashes caused by what should be Sokka swimming away, the whole backyard was in silence. Feeling her way around the edge, Toph grabbed the concrete side and yanked herself out of the pool. It felt great to have earth under her feet once more, with the nearest vibrations coming from Haru, who threw a towel around Toph and sounded genuinely concerned for her safety.</p><p>Just when Toph bundled the towel offered by Haru around her head, she felt another set of footsteps follow her out. “Uh, Toph,” Suki began, slowly edging towards the blind girl, “Not to pry or anything, but do you have a crush on Sokka?” she asked.</p><p>Toph scowled at that comment. Plopping down onto her lounge chair, she whipped her head to the side and refused to answer. “There’s nothing wrong with that, Toph,” Suki continued, leaning closer to the chair, “I think Sokka’s a fantastic person, and it’ll be great if he…”</p><p>“No, I don’t have a crush on him, okay?” Toph roared, trying hard to keep her emotions in check. It was highly ironic that the human lie detector that was Toph Bei Fong was now trying so hard to hide the truth. She doubted Suki would believe this lie, but right now Toph just wanted to be away from this drama. She could only breathe a sigh of relief when Suki didn’t press any further, opting to jump back into the pool instead of lingering around.</p><p>“What just happened here?” an adult voice called. Toph could only curse under her breath as her father stalked out into the backyard. “Toph, did you just enter the pool? Why are you all wet?” With Lao all over her, and Iroh struggling to calm her father down, Toph could truly declare that her first attempt to host a party was an absolute failure.</p><hr/><p>“Well, that’s not a fun experience,” Katara dryly commented, throwing the towel over her shoulders and staring coldly at the back door. Unfortunately, when Lao found that Toph entered the pool, he was incensed. Claiming his daughter crossed the line and that he gave her too much freedom, Lao marched Toph back into the house and ordered everyone out of the pool. Everyone was now left standing around, still in their swimwear but had nowhere to go and nothing to do.</p><p>“Cheer up, Katara. We’ll just throw a ball or Frisbee around the lawn,” Aang suggested, adjusting the waistband of his Speedo, “Toph’s backyard is big enough, so we can still play.”</p><p>Katara bit her lower lip and took a gander around. Ty Lee and Suki already brought most of the equipment out from the water, and were waving the others over to the grass. Haru helped Teo into his wheelchair and wheeled his friend over. Katara felt the most sorry for Haru and Teo, as this incident caused them both to lose out on any pool time. Immediately, she set her sights on the cause of this event. “Sokka, what was that all about?” she demanded.</p><p>“Hey, I thought Toph seemed miserable, and I just wanted to do something fun with her. I didn’t know it would lead to that, honest!” Sokka exclaimed with a squeaky voice. That only earned an unimpressed look from Katara, who crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her brother. “I just wanted her to try swimming for the first time. I was just teaching her floats, and nothing more. You all heard me give her instructions, and I was with her the entire time.”</p><p>“And what happened that caused her to sink like a rock?” Katara retorted, shifting her arms to plant her hands on her hips, “You know she’s blind, and that her parents will overreact if they see it. I’m all for breaking Toph out of her shell, but isn’t that just too risky a move?”</p><p>“Katara, it’s okay,” Aang interjected, waving a hand between the siblings, “Sokka only lost concentration because he bumped into me, and that was because I couldn’t catch the ball thrown my way. It was just an accident, and in the end Suki still got to Toph in time. Part of it is my fault, and I’ll personally apologize to Toph later on.”</p><p>Katara gave another stern look at Sokka, chilling him to the bones before marching away. Sokka could literally feel his body deflate at that sight, his legs almost jelly when he approached Aang. “I owe you one, you know that?” he stated, placing a hand on the air bender’s shoulder, “My sister can be a nagger, and tends to be a snob whenever she’s right.”</p><p>“I’m sure Katara only says that because she cares, about both you and Toph,” Aang responded, trotting over to join the rest of their group, “But I didn’t like some of the things you said about me when you were teaching Toph. Why were you making fun of my belly button? What’s wrong with being an outie?” Aang asked. He then pinched the protruding part of his belly button with two fingers, gently pulling on it with curiosity.</p><p>“Hey Aang, should we get Zuko and Mai involved?” Katara’s voice called, snapping Aang’s attention back to the yard. Releasing the lump of skin, he trotted over to Katara, who tilted her head towards the far back of the lawn. “Zuko and Mai are just sitting on a bench, so why don’t we bring them back to the party? I’m sure they have enough lovey-dovey time.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Aang stammered, craning his neck to the direction in question. Indeed, seated on the bench were two silhouetted figures leaning rather close to each other. “Before you and Sokka moved here, I would have never expected Zuko to be the first of us to get a date.”</p><p>Katara cocked an eyebrow. “Why do you say that?” she asked, tossing her towel aside, “I know he’s kind of goofy and awkward and all, but I don’t think he’s hopeless.”</p><p>Aang winced. Taking a quick peek around, he gestured Katara to lower her head to his level. “Don’t tell anyone that I said this to you, because it’s a sensitive topic in our group,” the bald boy whispered, standing on his tiptoes to lean into the ear of the taller girl, “There’s a good reason behind Zuko’s awkwardness around people, and it directly relates to his scar.”</p><p>Katara tilted her head back and forth, between the short air bender and the silhouetted fire bender. “Zuko only tells the people he trusts the most with this story, but I figure he trusts you and Sokka enough for me to tell you,” Aang continued. There was no wind to speak of, and even the shouts and yells of their friends playing around turned into slurs. “Zuko once got into a huge argument with his father a few years back, and it resulted in that scar around his left eye.”</p><p>Katara pursed her lips, her body slightly shaking in fear. Never in her life did she imagine a parent doing that to a child. What Zuko’s father did would be equivalent to Sokka getting a water whip to the eye, courtesy of Hakoda, if Hakoda could bend water. “Well, if what you say is true, then I know where Azula gets her attitude from,” Katara commented, shivering as that name was mentioned, “Had it not been for Zuko, I would have a similar scar on me.”</p><p>Aang smiled. “Deep down, Zuko is much more caring and friendly than his father or his sister. He takes after his mother, and later on Iroh,” Aang explained, “Overall, he’s a great friend, and I trust him a lot. I don’t regret being friends with him at all.”</p><p>Katara nodded, a smile creeping across her lips as well. If there was one thing she liked about Aang, it was how positive he always was, and how he could turn any sad person happy. It was like Aang always had a grin on his face, and nothing negative ever came out of his mouth. “Well, I guess a second chance was all Zuko wanted,” she added, realizing how much that resembled her current situation, “And with you, that’s what he ultimately got.”</p><p>“And it’s worked out pretty good so far, hasn’t it?” Aang replied with a grin as bright as the sun, “Now come on, let’s go get those lovebirds over here before the party’s over.”</p><p>Katara and Aang trotted over to the far end of the backyard, avoiding a leaping Ty Lee attempting to catch the Frisbee. Right now, Mai and Zuko were still talking quietly, not aware of what was going on around them. In her mind, Katara thought it would be really funny if she could find some water and bend it at the two, giving them a good soaking and watching Zuko’s reaction. “What do you think they’re talking about?” she whispered to Aang.</p><p>Aang shrugged, tapping his index finger vertically on his lips. Upon seeing that, Katara couldn’t help but grin. “Eavesdropping, are we?” she responded slyly, giving Aang a pat on the shoulder, “Let’s hide and just listen in on them.”</p><p>Katara and Aang then moved in behind some bushes near the fence, pressing their bodies against the shrubs and crouching down to avoid being seen. Katara tried to avoid the branches poking at her exposed skin, and figured Aang probably had the same thought. They were a girl in a bikini and a boy in a Speedo, meaning they were completely at the mercy of the plants. Shifting several times to reposition their bodies, Katara and Aang finally found the perfect poses, with Aang sitting cross-legged while Katara was on her knees behind him.</p><p>“And that’s how Azula keeps beating you, Zuko,” Mai could be heard chiding the scarred teen, “All because she made some remark about how you isolated her, only to turn around and have her mess with your head, you go ballistic. Some things you just can’t control, such as the nastiness she shows all the time. When will you learn to just let it go?”</p><p>“I’m trying, Mai, I’m trying,” Zuko insisted. Had it not been how seriously hurt Zuko was, Katara and Aang would burst out laughing at how he was basically putty in Mai’s hands. “It’s just frustrating when Azula throws anything into the mix just to give me a hard time. Can you imagine her claiming that I should watch my mouth around Toph all because her parents are running a company that’s considered a rival to my father’s? That’s totally ridiculous!”</p><p>Katara quickly glanced at Aang, who caught the surprised look on her face. While the water bender was aware of the Sozin Company, she had no idea that it did a similar venture as Gaoling, which was where her father worked. “We all know it’s ridiculous, but what else can you do about it?” Mai continued, crossing her arms before Zuko, “My parents work in Sozin as well, so that means I’m Toph’s rival too. Has that stopped me from attending this party?”</p><p>Zuko rubbed the back of his head, causing both Aang and Katara to struggle in stifling their laughter at Zuko’s awkwardness. “Well, I guess that’s true,” the fire bender answered, his voice trailing off, “Although I did hear some stuff from Dad about potential takeovers and such.”</p><p>Just then, Katara froze. Was Zuko referring to Sozin taking over a company? She placed her hands on Aang’s forearms and leaned her head over his shoulder, trying to get a better listen to Zuko. “I’ve just heard rumours about this, but my dad has plans to control Gaoling. I heard it’s through some source that lets him get information on Gaoling’s operations, but I can’t say I know what that’s all about,” Zuko described, “Do you think something’s going on here?”</p><p>Katara could feel blood rushing out her head, chilling her body even more than the elements did. “I’m not sure, because my parents haven’t said too much either,” Mai responded, clasping and unclasping her hands nervously, “I don’t know much about corporate law, but I’ve heard that companies can’t just give away confidential information to other companies. It can lead to firings and even lawsuits, so whoever is behind this is taking a huge gamble.”</p><p>“I’m more worried about what will happen to Gaoling’s people if my father does end up taking it over,” Zuko answered. It made Katara’s hands squeeze Aang’s forearms just that much tighter, causing the bald boy to react with a hiss. “These staff members are people making money for their families, and they don’t deserve whatever harsh treatment my father has for them. And knowing my father, there’s no doubt in my mind he’ll do something bad.”</p><p>By then, Katara’s legs nearly gave out. Was her father’s job in danger all because some individual was orchestrating a hostile takeover? How much did Zuko know about this, and what else could be done to prevent it? Whatever the case, Katara knew Hakoda was in danger, and unless she found out more about this, Hakoda might just have to kiss his job goodbye. “Let’s go, Aang,” she whispered, trying hard to stand back up on her wobbling legs. Whatever fun she had at this party tonight, it disappeared quicker than footprints in the sand against the waves.</p><hr/><p>Monday morning brought another week of stress for Long Feng, who planned out every step of his power struggle against Lao Bei Fong. The only potential threats, Hakoda and Bato, were eliminated by the threats of warning letters. Now, with Ozai accessing all the information required to control the board of directors, it was a one-way street straight into Lao’s office.</p><p>Yet nothing this morning could prepare Long Feng for the mess in front of him, as several individuals were in his driveway doing a number to his car. The balding man was seething with anger, watching several teens slash his tires and spray all sorts of weird colours on the hood and doors. Long Feng heard recently that there was a street gang led by a high school dropout terrorizing the neighbourhood, including this one where he lived. But little did he know that he was the first major target for this group of vigilantes. Now, with his car in shambles, Long Feng stormed out to his driveway to confront this group.</p><p>“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t have the police take down each and every single one of you brats!” Long Feng roared, whipping out his cellphone and glaring menacingly at the group. From his angle in front of the trashed vehicle, he could see a male teen with a long and emotionless face staring back, his eyes slightly covered under a fedora. He was doing a number to the driver’s side doors, while a shorter teen with a near buzzcut peered from behind him. They both stared at him with unimpressed eyes, enough to give even the strongest fighters shivers.</p><p>But Long Feng was not about to back down either. Marching up to the two on the driver’s side, he grabbed the male’s collar in his left hand and the female’s collar in his right. “I want an explanation as to why you feel my car is deserving of your destruction,” he snarled, the dark look on his face threatening to shroud the two teens. Oddly enough, those two showed no fear at all, and kept shooting their glares back at Long Feng instead. “Well? Are you going to talk, or do I have to beat it out of you?” Long Feng growled, eyes narrowing to darts.</p><p>“Hey, let my buddies go!” a deeper voice called. Long Feng turned his head just in time to see a giant of a man lumber out from the back of his vehicle. He had a pick in his hand, and just did a number of the vehicle’s trunk. Marching up to Long Feng, it was obvious he could probably snap the balding man in half. “Get your hands away from them, you scum!”</p><p>“Excuse me? I find that comment kind of rich, considering you invaded my property, damaged my car beyond recognition, and have yet to explain yourselves,” Long Feng retorted, tightening his grip on the two teens, “Do you seriously think you three punks can take me on? I have more powers than you can imagine,” Long Feng sneered.</p><p>Yet before Long Feng could make another move, a searing pain shot through his shins and up his legs. He ended up collapsing onto the ground, helplessly watching the delinquents drop their equipment and charge off. Ignoring the pain in his lower legs, courtesy of a kick to each shin, Long Feng pushed off his car and lifted himself off the ground. Determined to teach them a lesson, Long Feng followed them an alleyway at the bottom of the hill, away from the houses at the top. Taking a deep breath, the balding man hobbled into the dark and narrow path.</p><p>“Alright, you juvenile…” Long Feng ranted, trailing off just as he entered the mouth of alley. In front of him was another teen, leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed and a toothpick in his mouth. He only stared at Long Feng with a side glance, all the while the original assailants lined up behind him. Sensing a confrontation, Long Feng calmed his nerves and approached this person. “I don’t know who you think you are, but your three friends will be coming with me,” he stated, “I’d like them to compensate me for my damaged car.”</p><p>The teen, who Long Feng guessed was the leader of this group, didn’t say anything back. Instead, he turned to his posse and asked what the damage was. When they reported the damage, the leader only shook his head. “Was that the best you guys did? I’m disappointed,” he sighed, shaking his head and clacking his tongue, “I was thinking completely totalling the car.”</p><p>Long Feng’s mouth dropped like a rock, which got a smirk out of the leader’s face. “I’m Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters Longshot, Smellerbee, and Pipsqueak,” the teen stated, pointing out each person, “We’re cleaning the neighbourhood up from scum like you, who think your money can be used to terrorize everyone else. Consider what we did to your car a warning.”</p><p>Long Feng sputtered and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was shocked at the reasoning for their attack. Who did they think they were, talking to him like that? “Do you even realize who you’re talking to here?” Long Feng announced, crossing his own arms, “In my field of work, one day’s salary is probably more than what your gang will make in a lifetime. So why don’t you stop wasting my time with this tough guy act? Look, I promise I’ll let this go as long as you guys somehow repair the damage to my car.”</p><p>“Oh, and since when are you the one to make threats, old man?” Jet sneered again, lifting himself off the wall. His group now lined up behind him, sizing up Long Feng with threatening looks. “Let’s see how well you can handle being outnumbered?”</p><p>“So that’s how it’ll be, huh?” Long Feng retorted. Sensing the group closing in on him, he rolled up his sleeves and got into a fighter’s stance. “Let’s just say I can handle you quite well, because while I’m outnumbered, you’re outmatched.”</p><p>Before Jet could even holler, Long Feng stomped hard on the ground. A huge slab of concrete shot into the air, nailing the giant man known as Pipsqueak right in the chin, knocking him flat on his back. Long Feng then turned his attention to Longshot, the Fedora-wearing teen who charged at him with a blade. Long Feng ducked at Longshot’s first swipe, followed with a sweep of his leg. A steep ramp protruded from the ground, sending Longshot sliding to the side.</p><p>Next to charge at Long Feng was Smellerbee, which Long Feng was still having trouble believing she was female. Smellerbee’s quick moves had Long Feng on the defensive, but not for long. Watching right where she placed her foot, Long Feng shot a stalagmite right from the ball of her shoe, sending her tumbling onto the ground. While Smellerbee’s body took scrapes and bruises, Long Feng turned his eyes to the leader of the group. “Still in?” he taunted Jet.</p><p>Jet fumed in anger, not expected to be humiliated like this. Losing all control, he charged at Long Feng with a closed fist, ready to crush Long Feng’s face. Yet, even before he could take another step, he found himself paralyzed. “What did you do to me?” he grunted.</p><p>Long Feng smirked. Jet’s feet were encased by concrete, courtesy of Long Feng bending the material around him. Tapping the ground with his foot once more, another slab of concrete appeared and wrapped itself around Jet’s wrist. Grabbing the extended hand, Long Feng brought it behind Jet and pushed the material to the other wrist. “An earthen handcuff, courtesy of the Ba Sing Se secret police force in the ancient past,” Long Feng described, stepping back to admire his work, “Pretty good, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Alright, you got me,” Jet snapped, struggling to break free from the cuffs. It proved to be impossible, as every twitch Jet made, Long Feng would only tighten them. “You only beat me with your bending, but it’s not going to stop us from doing what we plan to.”</p><p>“Oh, who said I want to stop you?” Long Feng replied, the smirk now crawling across his face, “Having someone like you around isn’t necessarily a bad thing. I’m planning some big event soon, and I want you to mess around with certain individuals who keep getting in my way. In exchange for doing that, I won’t press charges against you and your gang for damaging my car. And if you do a good job, let’s just say there will be a monetary reward for you.”</p><p>Jet snapped his head away, his face darker than the shadows in the alleyway. “Just like I figured, you think you can own me with your money,” he spat, the murderous expression not leaving his face, “My goals are not for sale, thank you very much!”</p><p>“Oh, really? Why don’t we go over your current situation right now, hm?” Long Feng suggested, leaning nonchalantly against the wall similar to the way Jet did when they first encountered each other. By now, the other Freedom Fighters had staggered to their feet, too shocked to see their leader get taken down by a middle-aged man. With Jet disarmed and disabled, there was nothing more to do than listen to Long Feng’s terms.</p><p>“You’re a high school dropout recruiting high school dropouts, doing all sorts of things that will most likely result in reports to the police. That makes you at best a fugitive and at worst a convict,” Long Feng listed, lifting a finger with each point, “You require money to get the tools to accomplish your goals, and I doubt you’ll get any right now. I’m making you a winner as long as you do as I say, but I can make you the biggest loser with several clicks on my cellphone.” Long Feng emphasized the point by whipping out his cellphone from his pocket, flipping it open and gesturing at the keys. “So tell me, do we have a deal here?”</p><hr/><p>“I didn’t ask you last night, but how did the party at Toph’s place go?” Hakoda queried, dipping another plate into the suds. Monday evening brought the usual hustle and bustle for the Kuruk family, with Sokka dealing with his airship and Katara off to train with Aang. The party last night meant Aang and Gyatso skipped training on Sunday, and chose to make up that session today. Luckily, Katara brought her running clothes with her, meaning she could join in as well.</p><p>“It kind of got testy at the end,” Sokka replied, wiping dry the previous dish that Hakoda and Katara sent his way, “Toph’s parents came out and yanked her into the house. We were all ordered out of the pool, and had nothing to do for the next little while. We ended up just tossing a ball and Frisbee around, until Zuko’s uncle told us we had to leave as well. I don’t think Toph was too happy, and I doubt her parents will invite us back soon.”</p><p>“Did you mention to Dad that you caused part of the problem by insisting Toph should learn to swim, only to let go of her when you and Aang got tangled up?” Katara retorted, taking her frustration out via a hard scrubbing of the next plate, “Seriously, Sokka!”</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t know they would overreact so much that they’d throw us out…” Sokka whined, earning a disapproving shake of the head from Katara. From the far left of their line, Hakoda could only watch helplessly. He knew his supervisor Lao Bei Fong was an aloof man, rarely communicating properly with his staff and always interested in self-promotion. So for him to throw Katara and Sokka out of the party seemed almost out of character. Why would Lao even waste time on people who he considered of a lower status?</p><p>Dipping a bowl into the soapy water this time, Hakoda gave the issue a bit more thought. Lao never approached him today at work to admonish Hakoda for letting Sokka teach Toph to do something that dangerous. Hakoda still recalled the first day, when Lao warned Hakoda not to let his children be a bad influence to Toph. He was certain that, if something like this happened, Lao would let Hakoda have it. But for some reason, the office was strangely silent today, with no Lao Bei Fong stalking the cubicles. What was going on here?</p><p>Before another word was said, the phone sounded off. Hakoda had to quickly dry his soapy hands on a nearby towel before snatching it off the stand. “It’s from Bato,” he murmured, clicking on the talk button, “Hello, Hakoda here. What’s going on, Bato?”</p><p>“Hakoda, you got a minute?” Bato asked. Amidst the sounds of water rinsing off the eating utensils, Hakoda noticed a strange hitch in Bato’s tone. “I found out a little something about the company this morning, and I think you should hear this.”</p><p>Hakoda craned his neck to his right, making sure his children knew he had to take this call. Hearing the anxious voice of Bato urging him on, Hakoda informed Katara and Sokka that he was taking this call in his workroom, and that they should finish cleaning the dishes. “Let me put you on hold while I get to my desk,” he suggested, clicking a button before hurrying off.</p><p>Hakoda trotted past the living room and into a smaller hallway at the back of the house. His own personal workroom was quite small, containing a desk and a place for him to place his laptop. There were two bookcases on the opposite walls perpendicular to the door, and a window on the wall opposite to the door. Gently pushing the door behind him, Hakoda left it just ajar so that he could still hear his children in case they required assistance. Slipping into his desk, he took the phone off the holder and connected with Bato again. “I’m here, so what’s the news?”</p><p>“You know that Lao Bei Fong wasn’t near our office at all today, right?” Bato reported, his tone still filled with concern, “I heard news that there was a board meeting, and he was requested to go. Apparently, some board members were interested in changing shares in our company, and the company’s current direction will be affected.”</p><p>Hakoda’s heart sank. This was the very news that he and Bato tried to corner Long Feng about, only to have the executive assistant brush them off. “Was there any news of what was said in the meeting?” Hakoda asked, worried about what might happen to them, “It’s only a bit more than a month since this branch opened, so I’m sure it’s just evaluation, right?”</p><p>“I think so too, but there’s a rumour that there were members of the Sozin Company sticking around. I saw a few assistants going in and out of the conference rooms, and I doubt they would have been let in unless they were invited,” Bato explained, “I truly think something weird is going on here, Hakoda. Do you think Sozin is getting ready for a hostile takeover or something, and the boss and Long Feng were there to defend against it?”</p><p>Hakoda snorted. Every single time he saw Long Feng, he had a bad feeling about what would happen. “I don’t trust Long Feng any more than I can throw him, Bato,” Hakoda replied, tapping his free hand nervously on the desk, “I mean, given all the confrontations we had with him, and how he pretty much has it against us, do you seriously think he’ll look out for us?”</p><p>“Well, theoretically speaking, that’s his job. Being management of the company, Long Feng has a duty to look after the company’s best interests, at least to my understanding of corporate law,” Bato answered, his hesitant tone betraying the absoluteness of his sentence, “But like you said, we just can’t trust the guy, so it’s still uncertain what will happen.”</p><p>“Do you think it’s possible that Long Feng, if he’s attempting to pull the rug out from under Mr. Bei Fong, may try to get rid of staff?” Hakoda suggested, his eyes turning back to the door that he left ajar. He didn’t want to worry his children with such scary thoughts, but with Long Feng holding a grudge against him and Bato, anything was possible. “It would really bite if we end up going down this way, especially with Katara and Sokka still fitting in at school.”</p><p>“I know. You have it much harder than I do, Hakoda. I’m not married and I have no children, so it’s just me I have to worry about. But for you, if you get axed, then Katara and Sokka will be in for the long haul too,” Bato stated sympathetically, “But right now, I know as much as you do, which isn’t a lot, given how little has been revealed.”</p><p>“My goodness,” Hakoda muttered, rubbing his free hand against his goatee. This type of uncertainty really didn’t help him, with the way things were right now. Katara and Sokka were both getting the hang of things at school, and the last thing Hakoda wanted was to move away for another new job. Moreover, the children were starting to get used to life without their mother, and Hakoda wanted as much stability for them as possible. Any sudden decisions that affected the family were bound to have a negative effect on everyone.</p><p>“Well, whatever the case, I think the next few days will be very tense,” Bato analyzed. That alone was enough to sink the temperature in the room by several degrees. Knowing that his future hung in the balance, with two children whose lives would be greatly affected, Hakoda felt like he was in a dark room with no way out. It didn’t help that the setting sun barely seeped its rays into his window, casting long shadows of the room’s objects against the wall.</p><p>Just then, a low creaking from the door caught Hakoda’s attention. Hakoda whipped his body around just in time to spot his two children craning their necks against the door, trying to get into the room. “I have to go. My kids are looking for me,” Hakoda stated, rubbing his chin again, “I’ll see you tomorrow at work, okay Bato? Goodnight.”</p><p>Hakoda quickly placed the phone back on the stand before turning to face his children. One look on their faces and he knew something must have gone wrong. “Dad, what was that call with Bato about?” Sokka asked, “Did something bad happen at work?”</p><p>Hakoda strained to put a smile on his face. While the issues Bato discussed with him were delicate, he didn’t want to make it sound overly negative. “Well, it’s just that there may be potential changes at my workplace, and Bato and I are just wondering what they may be about,” he described, rubbing the back of his head, “I assure you everything is fine.”</p><p>“Dad, Sokka and I heard some things that weren’t exactly positive,” Katara pointed out, regurgitating some details for her father. While she didn’t have the full story, the water bender was able to catch the issues about Long Feng’s actions and that Hakoda and Bato had little job security. “I know what I heard, and if this affects your job, then I think it’s pretty serious.”</p><p>Hakoda bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. While he didn’t want to alarm his kids, it was also true that there was no certainty in any of his words. “All I can say is that there will be changes, but I’m just not sure what they may be,” Hakoda reassured his daughter, phrasing his words as carefully as possible, “It’s just that Bato saw members of a different company come into the office, and he was wondering what it was about. There’s been no indication that my job is on the line, and unless there is stronger evidence, anything we say right now is speculation.”</p><p>“It’s the Sozin Company, isn’t it?” Katara demanded, jabbing an icicle-like finger in Hakoda’s direction, “I should have known something was weird. Aang and I went to talk to Zuko and Mai at the party, and we heard them talking about something nefarious. I just can’t believe one of our friends is connected with this group that wants to cut your job…”</p><p>“And I think that’s good for the night,” Hakoda interjected, standing up from his seat. He placed a hand on the shoulders of his children and guided them back out. “We’re all a little too excited, and I think it’ll be best if we calm down and prepare for tomorrow, okay?” While that got Katara quiet for a minute, Hakoda knew the peace was temporary. It was only a matter of time before something volcanic would occur, taking him entirely out of the picture.</p><hr/><p>“Look, I just have a bad feeling about this, okay?” Katara stated, nervously pulling on the straps of her backpack. It was a sleepless night for the water bender, who still had yet to get her father’s chilling words out of her head. Rubbing her eyes, which were now sagging with dark bags, she tried hard to stay awake in class, and almost got in trouble with a teacher for it.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not just overreacting?” Aang asked, following her out of the school building. Like Katara, Aang was very concerned about his best friend’s father possibly losing his job, but wasn’t willing to accuse Zuko or anyone else of anything. “According to you, your dad knows very little about this. If you just overheard him on the phone over this matter, then you know even less. I don’t think you should just jump to conclusions…”</p><p>“I don’t think I’m jumping to conclusions, Aang,” Katara snapped, whipping her body around to face the bald boy. With the exception of Teo, who was always seated in a wheelchair, Aang was the shortest member of their group. Katara already towered over Aang, but with an angry Katara staring him down, it was just that much more intimidating. “I heard what I heard, and Sokka did too. If you want confirmation, go ask my brother.”</p><p>“Well, assuming you’re right, and assuming what we heard from Zuko at the pool was also correct, what do you expect us to do about it?” Aang asked, waving his arms helplessly, “Zuko isn’t in charge of his father’s company, and from what I heard, it’s not like he knows too much anyway. It’s not worth it to get that uptight about this, Katara.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not your father who’s losing his job,” Katara retorted, her tone increasingly harsh, “I’m sure if your father was affected, he would…”</p><p>“Katara, please!” Aang shouted, closing his eyes tightly. He took several breaths to calm himself down, putting himself in the meditative states that air benders were famous for. “I just don’t think this is right or appropriate, so can we just not talk about this right now?”</p><p>“Oh, I shouldn’t have said that, Aang. I’m so sorry,” Katara eked out, covering her mouth in shock. In the midst of her rant, she forgot that Aang’s parents had both passed away, and what she said was borderline speaking ill of the dead. And to do this to her best friend, of all people, it was something Katara would have never imagined. “I’m just really frustrated by what will happen. I never intended to say that about your parents…”</p><p>“Katara, it’s fine,” Aang replied, waving his hands several times to pacify the situation, “I know you’re upset and all, and if Gyatso might lose his job, I’d probably feel the same way. But for now, let’s just leave it at that, and not say anything more on the issue.”</p><p>Katara remained mum, slowly trudging out to the sidewalk with Aang. They were still waiting for Toph, who they lost track of just before the final bell went. Sokka was staying late to do his airship again, and Suki most likely had soccer tryouts. “But seriously though, what made you think Zuko had something to do with it?” Aang asked, finally turning around to face Katara again, “If anything, you have more to fear from Toph’s dad than anyone else.”</p><p>“Well, it’s just that I never expected somebody I consider as a friend is part of a group that is directly threatening my dad’s job,” Katara described, clear stutters laced through her words, “I know he’s not making the decisions or anything, and even if he knows about this, there’s nothing he can do. But to know that my dad will lose his job because of Zuko’s family, it just doesn’t make me feel easy around him, that’s all.”</p><p>“But have you thought about how Zuko will feel if you target him, or isolate him, just because of who he’s related to?” Aang responded. Katara’s head was still slightly dipped, her eyes facing the ground more than at Aang. The air bender could tell that his words had some effect on Katara, who was most likely in deep thought over them. “It’s not like he chose Ozai to be his father, and his relationship with his father isn’t the best in the world.”</p><p>Katara said nothing, her feet being dragged along Aang’s faster and more energetic steps. “I’ve known Zuko since we were both in elementary school, and I can honestly say he’s a great guy,” Aang continued, nervously rubbing the back of his hands, “He really cares about family and friends, and he got along particularly well with his cousin Lu Ten. When Lu Ten passed away, it only made him more caring and compassionate, and always thought about the group first before he thought about himself. He told me this is the reason he wants to bring his family back together, especially after his mom died. He wanted things to be just like they were before.”</p><p>“I never knew that about Zuko,” Katara murmured, biting her lower lip just as a breeze of wind cut through between them, “I know he’s very aloof about his family, and he doesn’t say too much about them, other than Iroh. I never knew there’s so much more about him. It’s just that, when I heard his father is doing all these things…”</p><p>“Maybe I should phrase it differently,” Aang chimed in, rubbing the spot where the blue arrow ended on his forehead, “Both you and Zuko are my friends, and I really don’t want some small misunderstanding over something that we don’t even know if it’ll happen break us apart. Just like air bending, where we can’t force air to go in a certain direction, we can’t force events to go in a certain direction. It’s about letting things fall into place, and just being ready to deal with it when the time comes. The only things we can do right now are hope for the best for your father, and give him all the support he should get from you and Sokka.”</p><p>Again, Katara said nothing. While her appearance was calm and collected, her mind was anything but. She still had reservations about Zuko, and felt weary knowing that Zuko’s father could make her father lose his job. But knowing Zuko was more than he seemed, it only made her more confused. Was Zuko genuinely concerned about what could be a hostile event, or would he side with his father as a way to get his family back together? None of these made any sense to Katara, and with Hakoda’s job still on the line, it wasn’t about to get better soon.</p><p>“Anyway, why don’t we change the topic? I’m sure things can’t be as bad as they seem,” Aang suggested, placing a hand on Katara’s elbow. He slowly led her down the street again, hoping to reenergize his friend once more. “Have you decided how to approach our race?”</p><p>Before Katara could answer, a loud honking caught her attention. Both benders turned to see a large limousine edging up from behind them. The windows were quite dark, making it hard for them to see who was inside, but they made out features of the driver that seemed familiar to them. “Isn’t that Toph’s limo?” Katara whispered into Aang’s ear.</p><p>Aang and Katara both looked on, letting the limo pull right up to them. It didn’t matter that the limo swerved into the opposite lane facing the wrong direction, nor did the driver care that the end of the limo was tilted into the road, causing a block to incoming traffic. Once the car was stopped, the driver quickly hopped out and opened the back door, revealing the revoltingly prissy Poppy Bei Fong. Toph’s mother approached Aang and Katara like a model on the catwalk, giving them a couple of condescending sniffs before demanding, “Where did Toph go?”</p><p>Aang and Katara glanced at each other apprehensively. They both hadn’t seen Toph since lunch, and they surely didn’t see her come out with them after school. “Uh, we thought Toph was with you already, since she didn’t come out with us,” Aang responded, slipping a finger into his collar, “Isn’t she out already when you arrived at the school?”</p><p>“If she’s with me, why do you think I asked the driver to waste my time and take this route?” Poppy rebuked, the sharp response enough to suck the air out from Aang and Katara, “I was at the school earlier, and Toph never came out. I went into the office to ask, and nobody there helped me. I knew this public school administration is too incompetent to do anything, even though they know Toph is blind and helpless. If only she’s at a private school…”</p><p>“Mrs. Bei Fong, if you don’t mind me interjecting, I don’t think saying that right now is helpful,” Katara cut off the frantic mother, a bit offended by her attitude. First Poppy stormed up to them like it was their fault that Toph was missing, now she was blaming the school? “Can you please tell us what happened and if there’s anywhere Toph may have gone?”</p><p>“What else is there for me to say? I went in there, the ridiculous secretaries told me that the school isn’t in charge of kids after the bell rings, I called Toph’s phone and no one answers, and now I’m left wandering the neighbourhood!” Poppy ranted, waving her arms around and sending a frustrated hand through her long hair, “I know you two are her friends, and you were there when we held the party two days ago. You’ve got to know where she is, right?”</p><p>Aang and Katara could only sputter, shocked at both Poppy’s attitude and Toph’s sudden disappearance. Neither one of them had a ready answer for Poppy, which only infuriated the rich woman more. Whipping out her phone, she pecked at the keys. “I’m contacting all your friends and their parents,” she muttered, glaring murderously at Aang and Katara, “Until we get to the bottom of this, I’m holding you all responsible for this disaster.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. An Unexpected Proposal, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroh was the last person to step into the Bei Fong mansion, nodding to the housekeeper in gratitude. Even though the older fire bender had seen his fair share of traumatizing events, something about this meeting truly threw him off. Right now, the usually unflappable Iroh had butterflies in his stomach, churning so hard that not even a good cup of strong tea could settle him down. Stepping into the living room, he took a good look at the surroundings.</p><p>“Iroh, I’m glad you can make it,” Lao Bei Fong’s voice called. The older man could see Lao standing near the fireplace, his right fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Beside him, on the single-seated sofa, Poppy was clutching and wringing a handkerchief nervously. Everybody else was scattered through the living room, some seated on the long couch while others stood about. “I called you all here to discuss a very serious matter with you,” Lao continued, his piercing glance hitting each target, “Toph has disappeared.”</p><p>Iroh pursed his lips, trying to gauge the room’s reaction. He could see Zuko seated at the left edge of the sofa with his jaw dropped to the ground. Sokka was seated between Katara and Zuko, and he was just as shocked. The only people who didn’t seem as shocked were Katara and Aang, with the young air bender standing next to the seated water bender on the right side of the couch. But still, seeing them constantly steal glances at each other showed they were concerned as well. “Since you are Toph’s closest friends, I hope to get some info from you,” Lao stated.</p><p>“Mr. Bei Fong, I know this is bad and all, but Katara and I really didn’t know anything about this,” Aang began, rubbing the back of his bald head. From behind Aang, Iroh could see beads of sweat form, making light reflect off his arrow tattoo. “We didn’t see her with us when we left, so we thought you guys picked her up while…”</p><p>Lao raised a hand to silence the air bender, causing Aang to shiver from head to toe. “I know you’re not in charge of Toph, and personally I will never leave you in charge of my frail daughter,” Lao admonished the boy, “But since you and Katara are the only sources close to Toph, you two are the ones most responsible for this. How can you let her out of your sight?”</p><p>“Sir, I don’t mean to be rude, but we’re not Toph’s babysitters,” Katara replied, her tone a little harsher than Iroh expected, “We’re not in any of Toph’s classes, and other than at lunch, we aren’t with her anywhere in the school. How do you expect us to monitor her?”</p><p>“Don’t use that tone on us, young lady!” Poppy snapped, shooting out of her seat and glaring daggers at Katara, “We’re the ones with the daughter missing, and we deserve to have some answers. Toph could have been kidnapped, or being held ransom, or who knows what will happen to her. But then again, you’ll never understand because you’re not…”</p><p>“Mrs. Bei Fong, that’s uncalled for!” Sokka retorted, shooting out of his seat as well, “I know you’re upset, but to claim Katara is responsible for this is ridiculous! Who do you think you are to talk to my sister like that?” By now, the temperature in the room chilled everyone to the core, with a stare-down between the older Kuruk sibling and the matriarch of the Bei Fong family. It felt like a time bomb had been activated and was ticking its way to disaster.</p><p>Sokka got a pat on the shoulder from Hakoda, gesturing the junior to stand down. Taking a deep breath, Sokka plopped back onto the couch, but crossed his arms and kept his murderous stare at Poppy. “Mr. Bei Fong, Mrs. Bei Fong, I assure you that neither of my children have done anything to harm Toph,” Hakoda explained, struggling to maintain calm with his wavering tone, “I was with Mr. Bei Fong at the office when he called my desk, insisting I come with him here. So if anything, my children and I are all in the dark as well.”</p><p>“In the dark, yes,” Lao replied, his eyes narrowing at his employee, “But claiming Sokka did nothing to harm Toph is a stretch. After all, your son is the closest one to Toph when she was drenched at the pool party. Did he try to throw my poor defenseless daughter into the pool?”</p><p>Now it was Hakoda’s turn to sputter. “Sir, I assure you, if Sokka did anything that risky, he will be punished at home. But the pool party has absolutely nothing to do with why Toph can’t be found right now,” Hakoda answered, his body shaking in frustration, “And we have no evidence to show Toph has been kidnapped, so let’s not jump to conclusions here!”</p><p>“Your children don’t have a millionaire father, so you won’t understand why I feel this way,” Lao shot back, the dark look and the condescending comment making Hakoda fume, “Do any of you realize how easily Toph can get hurt if the wrong people approached her?”</p><p>“What is with all the personal attacks?” an older gentleman with a white beard chimed in. Iroh turned to his right, and leaning against the wall was Oyaji, who shot the businessman a dark look of his own. “You make it sound like we’re all out to hurt Toph. I can assure you that none of that happened, with today’s events and at the pool party. My granddaughter was at the party as well, and she personally took care of Toph after she got drenched. Tell them about it, Suki.”</p><p>Suki exhaled deeply, clearly unimpressed at how the Bei Fong family was treating them all like suspects. “I dealt with Toph after the pool incident, and I personally made sure she was okay,” Suki described, hands on her hips and eyes narrowing to darts, “I saw no injuries, and she was breathing normally. There’s nothing you can say to claim that Toph was hurt in the party.”</p><p>“Of course you’ll say that, just so you can make Toph do more dangerous things, right?” Poppy snarled, turning the stare-down she had with Sokka at Suki, “And I was wondering why Toph got more rebellious recently. It’s because you people are being a bad influence on her! If only Lao and I kept her in a private school, she wouldn’t be affected by you people!”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Oyaji cried, leaping in front of Suki to confront Poppy, “Your daughter and my granddaughter have known each other for years, and I can tell you they’re great friends. If you’re so concerned about bad influences and choices, why don’t you and Lao look in the mirror? If you’re so worried about Toph getting hurt after the pool incident, to the point where you don’t trust Suki, why didn’t you take Toph to the doctor instead of sending her to school today? Some fine parents you two are!” he roared, slapping his hand on the wall.</p><p>Zuko took this chance to interject before Lao or Poppy could say anything. “Worrying about Toph missing is one thing, but accusing us of causing her to be kidnapped is another,” he growled, “If you suspect something weird has happened, why not call the police?”</p><p>That got a huge reaction out of everyone, which only served to make the chaotic scene even messier. Iroh could only watch as adults and teens alike shouted at each other, with some making incredulous accusations and personal attacks. Seeing things continue to spiral out of control, Iroh figured that if he didn’t do something, there might be an all-out brawl.</p><p>Luckily, someone beat Iroh to the punch. “Everyone, be quiet!” a voice yelled, louder than anything they had heard before. The whole room was in silence as an elderly air bender spoke. “Now that I got your attention with sound bending, maybe we can truly discuss our next steps,” Gyatso suggested, his voice now back at its normal volume and tone. Iroh couldn’t help but grin at Gyatso’s mention of the advanced air bending skill. “I do believe that the police should be called if there is indeed suspicious activity, but what proof do any of us have? Did any of us search areas that Toph may frequent, and see if she just went there, by chance?”</p><p>Murmurs filled the room, with each person consulting those adjacent to them on where Toph might have gone. It went on for a minute or so before Lao rapped his knuckles on the mantle. Silencing the crowd, he turned his eyes to the one person who hadn’t contributed to the discussion so far. “Iroh, out of everyone here, I trust your judgment the most,” he stated, making all eyes turn to the older fire bender, “What do you think we should do?” he asked.</p><p>Iroh took a deep breath, the butterflies returning once more with all the attention now on him. Taking a gander at the pleading eyes in the room, he took a deep breath and carefully spelled out his position. “I think Gyatso has the right idea when he said we should try looking around ourselves before we call the police,” he declared, clasping and unclasping his hands, “If we don’t find Toph within the next few days, then we’ll call the police. I promise I’ll do all that I can to watch for her at the Jasmine Dragon, and I ask you all to do the same.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled,” Lao decided, gingerly rubbing his chin, “We’ll go with Iroh’s plan, and if things don’t work out we’ll call the police. I can only hope that Toph is safe and sound, especially with what I have to deal with at work right now.” That got several unimpressed looks from the crowd, who were flabbergasted at how quickly Lao forgot about his daughter’s safety and returned back to worrying about his company. “You can all go home now. My wife and I will call everyone we know to see if they’ve seen Toph around.”</p><p>The group shuffled out, with the younger members muttering unflattering things about Lao and Poppy, while the older generation tried fruitlessly to warn the younger ones to not be rude. Iroh trudged along with the group, not even looking up until Zuko caught up with him. “Uncle, are you sure your idea will work?” he demanded, a surprised look on his face, “I thought you’d tell them to call the police immediately. Why did you tell them to wait a few days?”</p><p>Iroh said nothing, opting to tell Zuko to wait for him in the van. Watching his nephew slip out the door, Iroh stepped into a side room and pulled out his cellphone. Clicking a number on his call log, Iroh pressed the phone to his ear and waited for it to connect. The housekeepers were still in the living room with Lao and Poppy, and most of the visitors were out the door by now. There was no way anyone could hear Iroh, as long as he kept his voice down.</p><p>After a couple of rings, the other side finally picked up. “You realize this is very serious, right?” Iroh stated before the call receiver could even greet him, “They’re threatening to call the police, and I barely held them off for a few days. Are you sure you want to do this?”</p><p>“I can’t believe they’ll do that, after what happened yesterday,” the receiver responded, the tone harsh and unforgiving, “Until they realize how messed up their heads are, I don’t want to see them. Besides, I can always stick around the Jasmine Dragon until closing time.”</p><p>Iroh sighed. “I can only hope you know what you’re doing,” he replied, quickly cutting the call. Just before he closed the phone, he could see the words “Toph Bei Fong” listed on the caller display. “I hate lying to Lao and Poppy like this, so hopefully this gets resolved soon.”</p><hr/><p>“Ugh, what a day,” Zuko sighed, plopping down on his living room couch and throwing an arm over his eyes. Things became crazier than usual when Lao and Poppy demanded all the people who knew Toph gathered at their house for an emergency meeting. That was when Zuko found out that Toph somehow went missing, and that Lao and Poppy were planning to call the police. It took some convincing from Iroh before they calmed down a bit, with Iroh promising that he would take a look around in the next few days. “Wonder what Uncle’s up to?”</p><p>At the same time, things were not looking good on his side either. Ozai seemed to have a strange obsession with company dealings, even more so than before. Whereas in the past Ozai would make a snarky remark or two at Zuko, now it was like Zuko didn’t exist at all. While Zuko didn’t mind the lack of insults, he did find the intentional isolation a bit disturbing. It was never good when his father was hiding things from him, especially if he got Azula involved. “Whatever those two are up to, it’s probably no good,” Zuko murmured to himself.</p><p>“And why are you lying on that couch like that? Is this your attempt to be dramatic?” an arrogant voice called. Zuko lifted his arm from his face and saw his sister standing there, both hands on her hips and pursing her lips at him. Seeing Azula’s cold and condescending glance, Zuko could do nothing more but wince. The last thing he wanted right now was Azula coming to give him more stress, especially after the ordeal at the Bei Fong mansion. Couldn’t his sister just do the decent thing and left him alone right now?</p><p>Unfortunately, things never went the way Zuko wanted. Sensing Zuko’s discomfort, Azula took the chance to needle him some more. “Or maybe that’s your attempt to pose as a model,” she suggested, hand tapping her chin in a thoughtful pose, “But then again, with that ugly scar on your face, I doubt any magazine will want to hire you.”</p><p>Zuko growled. Slowly sitting back straight, he shot his own dragon-like eyes into Azula. “I really don’t have time for this, alright?” Zuko snapped, arms involuntarily tensing up, “I just got back from a meeting with some friends, and some unexpected things happened. Unless you miraculously have some solution to my problems, I suggest you butt out.”</p><p>Azula nonchalantly lifted a hand and glanced at her fingernails, letting her silence do a number on Zuko’s nerves. The scarred fire bender tried staying calm, biting his tongue and not letting Azula have the advantage against him. “I’m sure it’s just some stuff you’re doing with that crazy group you call your friends,” Azula commented, not even bothering to look at Zuko, “What do you see in that inferior group of people anyway?”</p><p>Zuko nearly choked on his breath, trying to contain his anger. While he was incensed at Azula making rude remarks about his friends, Zuko decided to take a page from his girlfriend’s book. Mai managed to withstand Azula for nearly ten years all because she just let things go, so Zuko was adamant that he could do the same. “Well Azula, if you see them as inferior, then maybe that’s the reason you should just stay out of this,” Zuko hissed through clenched teeth, straining to keep a smile on his face, “You do your stuff, and I’ll do mine. Does that seem fair?”</p><p>Azula gave Zuko a funny look, almost like she didn’t expect Zuko to react that calmly to her words. Nonetheless, she straightened out her pose and continued her badgering of Zuko. “Of course I’ll just worry about my stuff, because I couldn’t care less about your idiot friends,” she continued, “Just one question, did your unexpected things relate to your dorks getting into trouble? They better not be messing around with Dad’s plans, got that?”</p><p>Zuko’s mouth dropped to the floor, wondering how that topic came to be. While he knew that the Bei Fong family managed Gaoling, which was his family company’s rival, this topic was out of the question the whole time. “Why would they mess with Dad’s plans? It’s not like they know people who work in Sozin!” Zuko exclaimed, his emotions seeping through his supposedly cool exterior, “I know you don’t like them, Azula, but seriously?”</p><p>“And why am I not surprised that you’re defending this pathetic lot?” Azula retorted, marching straight up to Zuko and towering over him before the couch, “How many times do I have to say this before you get it through your thick head, Zuzu? Toph Bei Fong is the enemy, and anyone who is her friend is also an enemy. The longer you’re with them, the more likely they’ll jeopardize Dad’s plans to make Sozin great. Do I have myself clear?”</p><p>“And what gives you the right to lecture me, Azula?” Zuko shouted, the lid containing his anger teetering precariously, “You don’t even know anything about these people, so what gives you the right to judge them? If you know half the issues that Toph and her parents go through, then maybe you’d develop some sympathy for her, and actually reach out to help her!”</p><p>Just then, Zuko slapped his hands over his mouth, realizing he probably said too much. It only became more evident when Azula turned to rub it in his face. “So the blind one doesn’t get along with her parents, huh?” she taunted, crossing her arms and leaning sideways into Zuko, “So would this unexpected event be something along the lines of a family feud, to the point where the spoiled brat decided to run away from home or something?”</p><p>Zuko sighed. Originally he wanted to keep this a secret, mainly because Lao and Poppy insisted that their meeting was confidential, but also because Zuko wanted to find Toph himself. Taking another deep breath, Zuko composed himself before addressing Azula again. “Yes, there is speculation that Toph somehow went missing, but until I get more information, I won’t say more,” Zuko stated, glaring emotionlessly at Azula, “The sooner I get to the bottom of this, the better it is for everyone, especially Toph’s parents.”</p><p>“Or, you can do the right thing for Dad, and just let the Bei Fongs handle this alone,” Azula interrupted, her lips a cross between a smirk and a leer, “I’m sure Mr. Bei Fong is worried about Toph, which means his mind will not be on his work. That makes life so much easier for Dad when he engineers a hostile takeover of Gaoling.”</p><p>If Zuko’s mouth didn’t hit the floor the last time, that comment sent his jaw straight into the basement. How insensitive could his sister be, taking advantage of a family going through that much pain, by destroying their business? “Azula, you are cold-blooded, you know that?” Zuko roared, shooting out of his seat, “Toph’s missing, everyone’s worried, and you’re trying to take advantage of them? How low can you get, Azula?”</p><p>“What’s going on here?” a low, menacing voice called from the hallway. Both siblings turned to see a tall man leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowing to darts. “Zuko, are you creating a fuss while I’m busy working?” Ozai demanded.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing,” Azula stated, cutting off Zuko before her brother could even get a word out, “I was just telling my brother over there to take advantage of this great opportunity to successfully take over Gaoling. The Bei Fong family is currently occupied with some family issues, and while they’re distracted we can swoop in to make the perfect move.”</p><p>“Azula, there is nothing ethical about what you’re proposing,” Zuko replied, pulling his shirt straight and keeping his back tall. While he didn’t usually like to confront his father this way, Zuko felt he had to stand his ground this time. “We shouldn’t use the Bei Fong family’s personal problems as a way to attack their company. How would you or Dad feel if they took over Sozin while something is happening to me? If you don’t want it happening to you, then we shouldn’t be doing this to them. It’s only the right thing to do.”</p><p>To everyone’s surprise, Ozai let loose a series of chuckles. It even shocked Zuko, who could only cock an eyebrow at his father. When the laughter subsided, Ozai stared at Zuko with the most serious look ever. “Do you really think Bei Fong will, as you stated, show me that same kind of courtesy?” he challenged with a sneer, “Lao Bei Fong is not the innocent man you think he is. The fact that his daughter supposedly ran away from home is an example of his nastiness.”</p><p>Azula could only smirk as Ozai now sized up Zuko. “Lao Bei Fong wouldn’t even let his own daughter learn bending, whereas I let you explore your bending skills, even when you were living with your mother,” Ozai continued, the tone darkening and more sinister by the second, “I put you on the path to become strong, while they suppress their daughter’s strength and just put on a false face of modesty. Despicable, if you ask me.”</p><p>“First of all, we have no evidence that Toph ran away. Until we know more, I won’t jump to conclusions,” Zuko retorted, an annoyed look on his face, “Second, if being totally dictatorial and militaristic is your definition of being strong, then I’d rather pass. Your teaching methods are cruel and wrong, and nothing you say can justify them.”</p><p>“I was teaching you respect and discipline,” Ozai snapped, stomping right up against Zuko. Even though Zuko was tall for a teenager, he was still a few inches shorter than his father. With Azula’s sneer in the background, Zuko was sweating buckets within. “You always insist on doing things your way, soiling fire bending techniques with your overactive imagination and making things a mess. If I didn’t draw the line and forced you to conform, you would fail!”</p><p>“I hardly call lighting my face on fire a good lesson!” Zuko roared, jabbing at the scar around his left eye, “All because I wanted to try things differently, you decided to do that to me. Do you even call yourself a human being? Mom and Uncle Iroh are ten times better than you!”</p><p>For all his troubles, Zuko earned a hard slap across the face, the force sending him back into the couch. Rubbing his cheek, the younger fire bender could only try to weather his father’s murderous glare. “Don’t you dare talk to me that way,” Ozai spat, his low tone filled with hate, “I’m all you have left, so either you get used to it, or move out.”</p><p>Zuko could only sit there in silence, watching Ozai stalk away. “I’ll be in my study all night, busy with the next step of my operation,” he snarled, not even turning to look at his son, “You better not bother me for the rest of the night, or the consequences will be far more severe.”</p><p>If Zuko’s heart wasn’t broken already by the decision to take Gaoling over while Toph was missing, it sure was now with his father’s actions. Furthermore, Azula added salt to the wound by giving you the “I’ll keep an eye on you” gesture with her fingers. When she trotted off as well, Zuko could only let out a frustrated cry. As if things weren’t complicated enough with Toph missing, they sure were now with his father’s new plan.</p><hr/><p>“Katara, Sokka, come on in,” Kanna greeted his grandchildren, pulling the doors to the community hall wide open. Unfortunately, due to issues occurring at the Gaoling Company, Hakoda was asked to stay late. Lao insisted that his staff made up for lost time after the incident with Toph’s disappearance the day before, hence Kanna had to take care of Katara and Sokka until things were settled. Oddly enough, Kanna asked Katara and Sokka to go to the community centre located a few blocks from her house, making the kids wonder what was going on.</p><p>“So Gran Gran, why are we meeting here?” Sokka asked, soaking in the surroundings. There was a set of stairs going down to his left, while a lounge of sorts was located to the right. Kanna stepped up to reception to check them in, and both Kuruk children could see this was fancier than the usual community hall. “Are you hosting a party?”</p><p>“Oh, this isn’t a party, Sokka,” Kanna answered. She beckoned them to follow her down the stairs, which led to a patio outside. “I’m waiting for Pakku. He gives water bending lessons in the community centre pool twice a week, and today is one of the practice days.”</p><p>That comment got Katara to raise an eyebrow. Last time they talked, Pakku was adamant that Katara should not learn water bending because she didn’t appreciate the culture and heritage behind the skills. Sokka even made the comment that if Pakku went too far into the past, it would prohibit females from learning water bending, something that would most likely be illegal due to gender equality laws. So was Pakku trying to brainwash more kids with his twisted rhetoric here?</p><p>Unfortunately for Katara, one glance at the pool said it all. While there were a few female students, they were mainly placed to the side, taught by a female instructor on what Katara made out to be healing techniques. The ones in or near the pool were all male, and they were doing all battle techniques. Pakku stood near the lifeguard’s chair, crossing his arms and observing with no emotion whatsoever. While Pakku would hardly be accused of breaking equality laws, Katara would also say Pakku did a really good job of stretching and bending the law.</p><p>After a few seconds of navigating around the students, Pakku finally glanced over. “Hello Kanna, I see you brought your grandchildren,” he stated, his eyes growing ice-cold as he focused in on Katara and Sokka, “I’m more than willing to let Sokka in on some moves, if he wants to shed his non-bender status. But for Katara, maybe you should start with healing first.”</p><p>“Hold on, when did I say I wanted to bend for healing?” Katara retorted, marching right up to Pakku. That caught Sokka and Kanna off guard, with Katara now staring down the taller man. “Much as I want to add a new skill to my repertoire, I like to think I’m ready to use battle techniques. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to be here with the guys in your class.”</p><p>Pakku snorted at Katara’s claim. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he dismissed her comments with a wave of the hand, “Traditions of water bending call for men to use it for battle, while women used it for healing. Every man injured in battle would be healed by a woman, and in turn the man used the skill to protect the women. That’s the way it’s been for centuries, and that’s the way I will approach it.” Pakku crossed his arms again and turned his icy glaze towards Katara, chilling the temperature of the community centre instantaneously.</p><p>“Look, I didn’t come all the way out here just to be told that I can’t learn water bending for my goals, so you got some nerve saying that to me,” Katara spat, jabbing a sword-like finger into Pakku’s face. From the back, Kanna and Sokka could only look at each other nervously. It was a shocking sight to see their relative go face-to-face against a master water bender with steel will. “I’d accept your refusal if you think I’m not good enough, but not if you justify it with your sexist beliefs. Say that again, and I’ll make you the most hated man in Republic City.”</p><p>“But that’s the thing,” Pakku replied, not even flinching at Katara’s confrontation, “You aren’t good enough for my lessons. Recall in our last conversation that water bending requires one to appreciate the culture and history behind each technique. Part of that involves knowing the role of men and women in a water-based society. The fact that you’re making this ridiculous request shows you don’t appreciate the history, therefore I have no need to teach you.”</p><p>Pakku marched his way to a nearby lounge chair and plopped himself down, refusing to even look at Katara. The lone female water bender was about to go on the offensive again when an older voice spoke. “Maybe we’ve all had a bit too much excitement right now,” Kanna stated, placing a hand on her granddaughter’s right shoulder, “Why don’t we take a break and we’ll come back to this topic later? What would you like for dinner tonight?”</p><p>Sokka decided to intervene as well, placing his hand on Katara’s left shoulder. “Didn’t you say you want to be a doctor? If that’s the case, then maybe it’s not a bad thing to focus on healing techniques first. Once you’re done learning healing, then come back to Pakku and make another request,” he suggested, gesturing at the healing group.</p><p>Much to their surprise, Katara grabbed both their hands and eased them off her shoulders. “No, you guys,” she responded, turning her head back and forth at Sokka and Kanna, “This isn’t just about learning a skill I’ve always wanted to learn. It’s a matter of principle, where someone can’t refuse to do teach a student all because the student is female. That sexist attitude has no place in our society, and for Pakku to have that belief means he’s stuck in the past.”</p><p>Turning away from her family, Katara stepped right up to the seated Pakku. By now, most of the students at the pool, including the healing group, halted their actions and gaped at Katara’s bold move. “I don’t know who you think you are, but this type of thing has got to stop,” Katara ranted, waving her sword-like finger in front of Pakku again, “Where I come from, both males and females have equal rights and opportunities, and both contribute to society equally. Both my dad and my mom contributed to my family, and they both did lots to raise me to who I am today. At no time did they, or Gran Gran, favour Sokka because he’s a boy and I’m a girl. If you think you can use this sexist attitude at this time, then you’re sadly mistaken. If you don’t want me in your world, then I don’t want you in mine. Is that clear?”</p><p>Kanna’s mouth dropped to the floor, while Sokka bit his lower lip anxiously. Pakku, while showing no outward emotions, shook slightly as he took every word in. “Very well then,” he replied after an agonizing few seconds, “If that’s what you choose, then that’s what we’ll go with.” He got up and strode right past her, barking orders at his students to return to practice. Not another word was spoken between the two adversaries from less than a minute ago.</p><p>Kanna slowly went up to Pakku, trying to talk him out of this. While the elderly woman worked on the instructor, Sokka did the same with his sister. “That was a risky move, you know that?” Sokka stated, grabbing Katara by the elbow and hauling her to the side, “If things don’t work out, what do you think will happen? Confronting him was a bad idea, Katara!”</p><p>“Right, and since when were you afraid of swimming against the stream?” Katara challenged, hands planted firmly on her hips, “You’re the one who challenged Toph to go against her parents by teaching her to float. Why are you being the turncoat now?”</p><p>Sokka’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. “Look, this has nothing to do with that, okay?” he blurted out, voice becoming squeaky, “Toph’s gone missing, and everyone’s worried. The last thing we want is more drama, so why don’t we all just cool our heels, and…”</p><p>“Oh, so now it’s all about the so-called kidnapping then, right?” Katara roared, whipping her arms in the air, “Toph goes missing, you suddenly become docile, and refuse to stand up for what’s right. Are you that afraid of the Bei Fongs that you have to change your whole outlook at life? Some success story you’ll be, Sokka!” With that, Katara whipped around and trotted back into the community centre, leaving Sokka alone in his wake.</p><p>“Look, I’m just trying to get you to see the big picture, Katara!” Sokka shouted, hurrying after his sister, “Gran Gran is in a tough spot because of this feud, knowing her granddaughter and her friend are at odds with each other. Why can’t you see that?” When there was no reply from Katara, Sokka could only punch the wall, releasing the pent-up frustration from the last few days. Things were on the upswing for a while, but now they were starting to crash down.</p><hr/><p>“Come on, Katara! Pick up the pace!” Aang called from his position a few metres ahead of the water bender. The dinner last night didn’t go well for Katara, who stormed out of the water bending lessons before. While Sokka and Kanna managed to coax her back, the atmosphere at the table was tense, with barely a word spoken between Katara and Pakku. Katara was still quite insulted by Pakku’s attitude, and no doubt Pakku was not impressed by Katara’s outburst either.</p><p>Unfortunately, the bad feelings from the previous night lingered with Katara, who could barely keep up the pace with Aang at their practice run. While Katara usually felt freedom and liberation throughout her runs, today it felt like she was dragging two large boulders. One of them was, of course, her confrontation with Pakku, but the other was related to her father, and how he stayed late just to finish work at Gaoling. Somehow, with Toph’s disappearance and the strange call from Bato, things were not looking good for Katara’s family.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Katara lifted her head just in time to see the air bender jogging on the spot, with a concerned look on his face. “Your pace is kind of off today. You usually match me stride-for-stride. If you don’t feel so well, I can tell Gyatso to end practice early.”</p><p>Katara forced a quick smile before succumbing to her zombie-like state again. She didn’t really know how to explain this to Aang, especially with the race only about two weeks away. She didn’t want to disappoint Aang by telling him that her mind wasn’t up to it, but she also knew that this would weigh down on her more along the way. Confused about her choices, Katara merely gestured at the route ahead. “Why don’t we try and finish this lap first?”</p><p>Katara jogged on, trying to say as little about the issues as possible. However, that didn’t stop Aang from airing out his observations. “I know something’s up, Katara. Just seeing you totally out of it, I know something must be bothering you,” he stated, intentionally slowing his pace to match Katara’s, “Is this about Toph’s disappearance?”</p><p>Katara winced. While she was aware that Toph had been missing for two days now, it was still quite uncomfortable to speak of this issue, given how Lao and Poppy treated them. “It did cross my mind, I guess,” Katara replied apprehensively, her footsteps weakening with every word, “I’m still worried about where Toph may be right now, since she’s not even answering my calls. I can only imagine what Dad feels like having to deal with Mr. Bei Fong at work.”</p><p>“Is Mr. Bei Fong still mad at your dad for what Sokka did at the party?” Aang asked, alluding to the impromptu swimming lesson, “Or is Mr. Bei Fong upset your dad couldn’t help find Toph? If that’s what happened, then just remember that it’s not your fault…”</p><p>“I’d call Mr. Bei Fong normal if he was upset at Dad over those two things,” Katara responded, her steps suddenly getting harsher, “Last night, Mr. Bei Fong kept Dad at the office for longer because he wanted him to do assignments that didn’t get done as a result of having to search for Toph. What kind of a father is that, worried more about his work than his daughter?”</p><p>Aang pursed his lips, quickening his pace to catch up with Katara, who seemed to be taking out her stress by her hard steps on the grass. “I don’t agree with Mr. Bei Fong’s methods, but you can imagine how stressed out he probably is,” Aang suggested timidly.</p><p>“Oh, the stress he has can’t be compared to the stress Sokka and I are subject to if he keeps forcing Dad to stay late all the time,” Katara retorted, craning her head to shoot Aang a dark look. Aang nearly flinched at the death-glare, almost messing up his footing and rhythm. The bald boy made a mental note to go easy on Katara whenever she was under pressure.</p><p>Pressing on, Aang tried to get more out of Katara, in hopes of helping her out. Aang saw Katara as his best friend, and didn’t want to see her go through this madness. “Sokka and you have your grandmother, right? I’m sure she doesn’t mind spending more time with you two,” he added, trotting right beside Katara, “It’s a good thing if you’re spending time with her, right?”</p><p>Katara snorted. “Spending time with Gran Gran, yes,” she answered, making a sharp left turn to go back onto the final runway, “Spending time with the people Gran Gran hangs out with, not a chance. This is especially if you’re a certain water bending teacher with a sexist streak!”</p><p>Aang sharply sucked in his breath, recalling Katara tell him that Pakku and Katara didn’t get along. Pakku’s traditions of water bending classes separated by gender touched a nerve with Katara, who wanted to learn both healing and battle skills. “Did something happen between you and him again?” Aang queried, leaning his head to glance at the taller girl, “You can tell me, Katara. You know I won’t judge you.”</p><p>Katara bit her lower lip, her eyes fixed on the route ahead. Even though it was a straight section right to the finish, she was afraid of being at a loss to explain to Gyatso her terrible time. Turning to Aang, she hesitantly filled him in on the latest argument with Pakku, opting not to give every detail. “We have Mr. Bei Fong who doesn’t care about Toph, and Pakku who is stuck centuries back in time,” she spat, charging to the finish line, “How do I stand these people?”</p><p>Aang and Katara crossed the finish line at the same time, slowing down their speed before turning around for the slow walk back to Gyatso. “Your times are a bit slower today,” Gyatso announced, showing the two youngsters his stopwatch, “I noticed you two were a bit distracted out there. Remember you have to stay focused during the actual race, okay?”</p><p>Luckily, Aang came to Katara’s rescue before the situation got more awkward. “We were just a bit tired, that’s all,” he assured his guardian, “Is our water with us in the bags?”</p><p>That got Gyatso trotting off to the nearby tree where the bags were placed. It also gave Aang and Katara some time to themselves, as Gyatso had to look through the bag for their water. “We can’t really control what they do, Katara,” Aang reminded his friend, feeling the buckets of sweat pouring down his bald head. “I know you’re upset by what’s going on with Mr. Bei Fong and Pakku, but the only thing you can do is give your best at whatever life throws at you. Just do what you can, and let everything else fall into place.”</p><p>“Let everything fall into place. If only things were this simple, Aang,” Katara whispered. She silenced herself just when Gyatso returned, thanking him for the towel and the water. She threw the towel over her head, scrubbing it through her face and hair. Then, hanging it from her shoulder, she turned to her bottle and made quick work of the lid. She kept her eyes on Gyatso, only continuing her topic when he stepped away from them. Taking a long sip, she turned back to Aang and asked, “What would you do if you found out that Gyatso may lose his job?”</p><p>Aang cocked an eyebrow at Katara. “Is this about the takeover thing again?” he asked, recalling well what happened the last time they discussed this issue, “Look, I already told you that we shouldn’t jump to conclusions, and that we shouldn’t judge Zuko just because his father runs the company making the takeover. I really don’t think this should…”</p><p>“I don’t know, Aang. It’s just that everything that’s happening is making my life that much more confusing!” Katara declared, waving her arms in the air, “I thought everything is on the right path now, but it seems like I’m stuck with some totally unexpected problems. I’m enjoying life here at Republic City, meeting you and the others. But now a bunch of things are telling me maybe I’m not welcome here, and that I will have to move again.”</p><p>“Katara, don’t say that! I’m sure it won’t happen!” Aang cried, reaching out to grab the water bender’s shoulder. In reality, Aang was horrified at that prospect. He bonded especially well with Katara, and he knew the feeling was mutual. She was his absolute best friend, and maybe more, so the thought of losing her was unbearable. How would life for him go on if she had to move again? “I’ll help you through anything you run across, you know I will…”</p><p>“Thanks for the offer, Aang, but this may just be something I have to do alone,” Katara replied, gently clutching the tattooed hand. Bringing Aang’s hand back down, Katara could only show a sad smile. “If you don’t mind, I just want a couple of days to calm down and think. Once I figure out what to do, I’ll make sure to tell you what my plans are.”</p><p>Aang could only watch as Katara waved her hands in front of her belly button, peeling her sweat off from her toned stomach. Letting the liquids drop to the grass, Katara trudged back to Gyatso, who handed Katara back her belongings. Somehow, Aang felt the doors between him and Katara edged shut by a few inches, making him feel queasy all over. He could only wish that Katara made the right choice, and would still do whatever possible to keep their friendship alive.</p><hr/><p>“You realize this is not a long-term solution, right?” Iroh stated, handing another plate of food to a waiter. While Iroh did promise the Bei Fongs that he would be on the lookout for Toph at the Jasmine Dragon, what he didn’t reveal was that Toph was already at his café. In fact, the blind girl had been hiding at the Jasmine Dragon since the day Lao and Poppy called the meeting at their home. Iroh ended up having to stall for time while Toph figured out what she should do.</p><p>“You ran away from the school Tuesday afternoon, spent Tuesday and Wednesday night at my house, and now it’s Thursday,” Iroh listed off, leaning across the counter to get a better view at the petite earth bender squatting in a corner of the kitchen, “It’s been two days since your parents realized you’re missing. I think if no one finds you and you don’t voluntarily go back home, your parents will most likely call the police. Do you want that to happen?”</p><p>“No I don’t, but I just don’t want to go back right now,” Toph responded, her harsh tone deceived by its underlying shakiness, “I’m glad you let me stay with you and all, but do you think you can wait just a little bit longer before telling them?”</p><p>Iroh sighed. Stepping around the counter, he moved to the other side and kneeled down before Toph. Even though they were about eye-level, Iroh could see Toph was void of energy and emotion. The usual brashness and defiance were now replaced by apathy and resignation. “I know what your parents said didn’t really make you comfortable, but I don’t think you can solve it by just sitting here,” Iroh suggested, “Let’s try to work something out, shall we?”</p><p>“What’s there for me to work out with them?” Toph challenged, swinging her head violently away from Iroh, “They insisted that the only way I’ll travel is with the driver. They said they will hire an extra housekeeper to monitor me in the house, and the housekeepers will also alternate when they check on me during school lunch hour. Outside of school-related things, I am to stay at home, and preferably in my room, where I can’t get hurt. And it’s because I decided to try something new by letting Sokka teach me how to float. What is this, a jail sentence?”</p><p>“But if you’re staying at the Jasmine Dragon in the day and at my home at night, refusing to go to school or see friends, and cutting off all ties with the rest of the world, isn’t that another jail sentence?” Iroh countered, crossing his arms. Even though his tone was serene and his eyes were warm, there was definitely a harder edge to his comment, “There’s no escaping the reality, Toph. You’ve pretty much put yourself in a corner, literally and figuratively.”</p><p>“Hey, unless you can miraculously get my parents to tone down their treatment of me, and stop acting like I’m this delicate rag doll being thrown around a tornado, I have nothing to say to them,” Toph snapped, throwing up her hands in frustration, “They’re the ones who are making a mistake here, and I’m just reacting to their mistake my way, okay?”</p><p>“Well, two wrongs don’t make a right,” Iroh replied, his voice softening. The cooking staff was now all at the other side of the kitchen, leaving the two by their lonesome. “I think it’s more honourable to admit to a mistake, rather than let one’s pride get in the way. Despite what some people think, pride is not the opposite of shame. In fact, it may be because someone has too much pride that they end up being in more shame than expected.” Stretching out his arms and legs, Iroh stepped away from the corner. “Why don’t you let me talk to your parents again, and hear their side of the story? I’m sure I’ll have a clearer picture of the whole event that way.”</p><p>Toph pursed her lips and blew at the hairs dangling from her forehead. While she often respected Iroh’s opinions and had faith in his methods, right now she was wondering if the older fire bender bit off more than he could chew. The argument between Toph and her parents ended in chaos, which only led to this event. Toph doubted her parents were about to back down, not with her father focused on his company and her mother acting all fussy. If Iroh could pull this one off, which Toph highly doubted, then he would be a miracle worker. “I’m going to get some air,” she announced, lifting herself off the ground, “I’ll be back in a bit.”</p><p>Toph navigated around the kitchen equipment to reach the back door of the café, which led into the alley in the back. Because this was a strip mall, it wasn’t a far walk to reach the front again, where it was brighter and had better air. Toph didn’t want too many people to spot her, especially those that knew her well. “Once this is all sorted out, I’ll tell them what happened. But until then, it’s best to keep my presence a secret,” she muttered to herself.</p><p>Toph got barely two steps away front the back door of the Jasmine Dragon before a very arrogant voice called to her. “So that’s where the Blind Bandit has been hiding all this time,” the male voice declared. It didn’t take a genius to recognize the person speaking, and it was someone who sent shivers up Toph’s spine, “I heard you went missing somehow, and your parents are all bent out of shape. Will they give me a reward if I bring you back to them?”</p><p>Toph gritted her teeth. “Jet, I don’t have time for this,” she shouted, whipping her body around and jabbing a finger to the direction of the voice, “I’m stressed out enough right now, and I don’t want some snarky dude coming up to needle me more. If you value your teeth…”</p><p>“Then I’d best back down, blah blah blah…” Jet concluded for Toph, the nonchalant tone enough to make Toph tremble in anger, “But since we know each other so well, I thought you should at least hear me out. What if I say there’s something I can do to help you?”</p><p>That sent Toph over the edge, as the blind earth bender created an earthen cone to encase Jet in. Figuring he was trapped, Toph stomped over to him and lifted two blocks of cement off the ground. “If you don’t want me to turn you into a pancake with these two rocks, you’ll leave me alone this instant,” she roared, pushing the blocks dangerously close to Jet’s two sides.</p><p>“Toph, is that you?” a female voice interjected. The speaker alone was enough to make Toph wince, causing her to lose concentration and dropping the cement blocks harmlessly onto the ground. “Where have you been the past couple of days? We were all worried that something might have happened to you!” Katara stated, her quick footsteps bringing her closer.</p><p>Toph exhaled hard while palming her face. “Sugar Queen, I’m happy and not happy to see you,” she hissed, trying to contain her anxiety, “It’s great you guys are worried about me, but I don’t want people to know where I am. Can we talk after I deal with the troublemaker first?”</p><p>Katara turned to her right, and immediately her face darkened. Even though he was trapped, it didn’t stop Jet from eyeing her and making inappropriate remarks. “I didn’t know the pretty girl was the type to be that revealing,” Jet remarked, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively, “Now why can’t you dress like this more often when you’re around me?”</p><p>Katara’s mouth opened and closed quickly. “What I wear for my running clothes is none of your business!” she snarled, protectively placing her hands over her exposed midsection. She took a subtle look around, but couldn’t find any source of water nearby. She couldn’t find the sewers, and none of the pipes were accessible. And to add salt to the wound, there was little to no sweat on her body, thanks to the sweat bending she did at the end of practice with Aang. Can I even produce sweat from my belly button, Katara thought to herself as she dipped a finger into the deep depression in the middle of her body and swirled around in it.</p><p>But Jet got his words in before either Toph or Katara could react. “My proposal for Toph is this,” he stated, turned only his head to look at the blind earth bender, “I know whatever went down between you and your parents can’t be good, so that’s why I’m offering my help. If you can do this favour for me, I guarantee your parents will pay attention to you like never before.”</p><p>That got Toph to perk her head up. Leaning closer to Jet, she slowly edged down the earth cone, letting his torso free. “What’s your idea?” she demanded in a low tone.</p><p>“Well, I heard that your father’s company is dealing with a big corporate move, one that can change everything,” Jet explained, the toothpick in his mouth wiggled with his words in an almost taunting way to Katara, “Right now, some dedicated staff want help to ensure the company’s survival. The only way that will work is if you get certain information out from your father, and that means going back home. I know you’re not particularly pleased to do that right now, but think of what it’ll be like when your actions can save the company.”</p><p>Before Toph could even show her scepticism, Katara beat her to the punch. “Toph, like you said, Jet’s trouble in the neighbourhood. Now he has some crazy plan involving something that we don’t even know about, and he wants you to get involved? Don’t listen to that garbage!” Katara declared, placing a hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder.</p><p>Jet decided to elaborate, claiming that Lao would love his daughter that much more, and would even listen to her opinions more often. Katara could see the gears in Toph’s head turning, her suspicion now changing into a hesitant acceptance. Whatever story Jet was spinning, it was aimed right at Toph’s greatest insecurities. Given how angry and confused Toph was, and how much she wanted Lao’s love and respect, Jet’s idea was bound to push some buttons. “Please, Toph,” Katara pleaded, “We simply can’t trust someone like Jet.”</p><p>Suddenly, Toph gripped the sides of her head and unleashed a loud cry. It got the entire alley in silence, with two sets of concerned eyes on the hyperventilating earth bender. Shaking her head several times, Toph reached out and grabbed Katara’s hand. “You’re right, Katara,” she panted, her palms clammy and caked with sweat, “There’s no telling if this story is true, and I think there are better ways to reach out to my parents. I’m going to reject the offer with you.”</p><p>Turning to Jet, Toph warned the vigilante to never come by again unless he wanted the police called on him. Katara shot Jet one last dark stare before leading Toph back to the main plaza, where the sun was brighter and warmer. “Let’s think about what we can do to help you bond with your parents again, okay?” Katara advised Toph.</p><p>Then, out of all their expectations, Jet called out to Katara. “There’s something in it for you too. Since your father works in Gaoling, anything happening there will threaten his job as well,” he yelled. That caused Katara to freeze up, her entire body turning around robotically to face Jet. “It’s possible that your father may get cut if this deal fails, and you’ll have to move again. If you don’t want that to happen, then maybe you and Toph should both hear me out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. An Unexpected Proposal, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t spend as much time with you this week, kids,” Hakoda apologized as his family put away all the dishware they just finished washing, “There’s just a lot of stuff happening at the company, and I keep getting held back because of that.”</p><p>Just the mention of Hakoda’s workplace made Katara’s stomach sink to her knees. It was only a few hours ago when she ran into Toph at the Jasmine Dragon. She was about to persuade Toph to go home when she also noticed Jet’s presence. Normally, Katara would be repulsed by that delinquent, and would want nothing to do with him. But something Jet said got Katara’s attention today, and the proposal he made was now swirling in her mind.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Sokka responded to Hakoda, leading the threesome from the kitchen to the living room, “We know you’re busy. Katara and I have our own things to keep ourselves busy, so we won’t get in your way too much.”</p><p>Katara nearly choked at how pointed that statement was. While Hakoda might be busy with his job now, it was likely he wouldn’t have a job left if what Jet told Toph and her was true. Right now, whether it was confirmed or not, there was a possibility that a hostile takeover of Gaoling would happen. If staffing and other changes would occur, then Hakoda’s job would be threatened. And as long as Toph stayed missing, Lao Bei Fong would have one extra thing on his agenda, whether he cared or not. It felt like this delicate house of cards was teetering on collapse.</p><p>“So anyway, here’s a question for you,” Hakoda asked, leading his children to the couch. As usual, he took the middle seat, letting Katara and Sokka sit to his either side. “Have either one of you heard anything about Toph’s whereabouts? I know Mr. Bei Fong doesn’t show it, but I think deep down he does care, and wants his daughter home. Have you guys found anything?”</p><p>“Mr. Bei Fong didn’t bug you at work about Toph, did he? I hope he didn’t,” Sokka muttered from Hakoda’s right, mashing his right fist into an open left palm, “I just don’t want to see that guy mouth off about how important his company is again.”</p><p>Hakoda winced, his pained expression clearly visible to Katara, who was seated to his left. “Mr. Bei Fong didn’t ask me anything about Toph, but you can tell his work rhythm is off,” Hakoda explained, “He clearly does have this on his mind, that’s for sure.”</p><p>Katara pursed her lips, opting to listen to Sokka give his details on what happened at school today instead of adding anything. It only sent her back to the scene at the alley, when Jet first told them to hear him out after Katara and Toph were about to leave…</p><p>
  <em>“Alright Jet, there better be no funny business, you hear?” Toph threatened, keeping the vigilante encased in the earthen cone, “I really don’t have time for this, and even if I do, I don’t plan on trusting a big jerk like you. So come clean, or you’ll be a pancake.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jet sighed. Katara and Toph leaned their heads closer to him, with Katara narrowing her eyes to darts. “There’s a bunch of guys in Gaoling who are aware of this takeover, and they have a way to save the company,” Jet described, his voice strangely calm despite the threats from two skilled benders, “Only Toph’s father has access to information that can prevent this takeover, but because he doesn’t see it as a threat, he hasn’t paid much attention to it. That’s why the only way it’ll work is if those documents can be given to this group in secret.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And how do you expect us to do anything?” Katara challenged, planting her hands on her hips, “The only issue we have is to bring Toph home, and with her parents being difficult, it’s not exactly an easy task. Now you’re asking us to worry about some corporate issue?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But that links directly to Toph going home, do you understand?” Jet insisted, turning his head with great difficulty to face Katara, “All the files are with Lao Bei Fong, and do you think he’ll trust outsiders to enter his home to get them? Heck, no! The only person who can do this is Toph, and that means she will have to go home either way!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hold it right there!” Toph exclaimed, jabbing an accusing finger into Jet’s face, “I never agreed to going back home. If I go back right now, I might as well serve a jail sentence, with the restrictions my parents will place on me. There is no way I’m agreeing to this plan.” Whipping her body around, she then jabbing a finger from the other hand into Katara’s face. “Sugar Queen, I can’t agree to what you say either. I won’t subject myself to more of what my parents have in mind for me, so you can save it and go home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Toph, don’t be difficult!” Katara and Jet chorused together. That got Katara’s hands to shoot up to her mouth, covering it in shock while glaring at Jet. Never in her life did she think she would agree with someone she despised that much. Keeping her dark look on Jet for a few more seconds, she silenced the non-bender before turning to Toph. “Look, I know we’re both going to reject Jet’s idea, but staying away from your house won’t work in the long run.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Actually, rejecting my idea won’t work in the long run, for both you and Toph,” Jet chimed in, his cocky voice making Katara scowl, “If Toph doesn’t go home to get the files, Gaoling will sink, and both your parents will lose their jobs. The only way to guarantee their job securities is to save the company, and that means getting those files from Lao Bei Fong.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Toph could even summon the rocks to crush Jet, the vigilante attacked the earth bender at her weakest point. “How will your parents feel if your actions singlehandedly saved their company?” Jet challenged, cocking an eyebrow at the blind girl, “Think about how it’ll be when you can have their love and respect in one shot, all because you bailed them out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toph froze at that remark. Just looking at the paralyzed expression on Toph’s face, Katara realized Jet’s words were getting to Toph. All Toph wanted all her life was her parents’ love, and to be treated like a normal person rather than a delicate flower. Katara understood how, if Toph succeeded, she could show her strength to Lao and Poppy, which would make them not view her as a weakling again. It was a bold move by Jet to manipulate Toph into doing his bidding, and Katara was determined to stop this nonsense at once. “Toph, you don’t believe this guy, do you?” Katara stated, placing a hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder, “You’re the one who told me that he’s trouble, so why are you listening to him now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And Katara, you have something to gain from this as well,” Jet continued, the wheels now set in motion, “If you help Toph out by keeping the secret, and not letting those opposing the plan know about it, you can also take credit for saving Gaoling. Nobody can say you’re weak, or you don’t understand the world. And your family doesn’t have to move to find a new job, so you can stay with your friends here. That is what you want, right?”</em>
</p><p>“And what a mess I got myself into with that move,” Katara murmured. She could still recall Jet instructing her to keep an eye on her father. She had no idea why Jet or the Gaoling staff he spoke of would be suspicious of Hakoda, who was more dedicated to the company than anyone else. But Jet insisted that Hakoda be kept in the dark, and that Toph would take care of the files. Something about this whole thing just didn’t pass the smell test for Katara, and she truly wondered if this was going to haunt her afterwards.</p><p>But at the same time, Katara realized that she knew as little about this as the next person. While she still didn’t trust Jet, he offered her something that she longed for right now: stability. Instead of having to move away from Republic City, having to leave those she loved and cared about, she could stay and pursue what she liked. It would be great to continue seeing the familiar faces, especially those of Gran Gran and Aang. Also, her actions in helping Toph would prove she was more than worthy of Pakku’s lessons. After all, how many of Pakku’s male students could claim they singlehandedly saved a company?</p><p>“What about you, Katara?” Hakoda turned to ask his daughter. That shook Katara out of her thoughts, as she only managed a somewhat dazed look at her father. “Are you alright? You seem kind of out of it earlier. Are you feeling sick?” he asked, placing a hand on her forehead.</p><p>Katara tilted her head a couple of times, the wince on her face not helping her case. One thing that ate at her the most about Jet’s deal was that she had to keep it confidential. Under no circumstances was she allowed to tell anyone she and Toph met Jet, especially Hakoda and Sokka. Katara was vehemently against this, claiming she already had little faith in Jet to begin with. But Jet insisted that the only way everything would succeed was if Hakoda and Sokka did not know about this. With that, Katara was left with relatively few options, other than to do what Jet said. “This really bites,” she hissed through her teeth.</p><p>“Maybe you’re just a bit tired,” Hakoda observed, removing his hand from her forehead, “You got all that schoolwork, and you’re also training for the race. Just don’t push yourself too hard, and if you want any help, you’re always free to consult me, okay?” With that, he lifted off the couch and headed for his room, muttering about preparing for work tomorrow.</p><p>Katara could only sit on the couch in a dazed mode, with even Sokka looking at her weird. “You sure you’re okay?” he asked before trotting off. Katara could do nothing more than feel herself deflate, her body limp and increasingly being swallowed by the soft couch. There was no worse feeling than to have to obey Jet, but given he was the only person with solutions to her problems, she had no choice but to rely on and trust him. The only thing Katara could hope for was that everything would go smoothly, and nothing bad would happen to her and her family.</p><hr/><p>Toph stood outside of the gates leading up to the large mansion that she once resided in, her body leaning on and her fingers curling around some of the bars. The sun had almost set, leaving her in relative darkness against the large estate. With the warmth of the sun no longer beating on her, Toph’s heart and mind seemed as cold and lonely as the evening outside.</p><p>Sighing, Toph turned her body around and leaned her back against the gate. She crossed her arms and dipped her head in thought, still going over the encounter from earlier. She just stepped outside of the Jasmine Dragon to get some air after a disagreement with Iroh, a man she trusted and respected. Iroh wanted her to go back to her parents, even though Toph was adamant that it would be a jail sentence. She exited through the back door, only to find Jet standing there. “Why did that stupid guy have to show up then anyway?” Toph murmured.</p><p>Toph exhaled deeply, thinking how things went from bad to worse when Katara appeared. While Toph didn’t blame Katara personally, her presence made Jet that much bolder, given Jet’s not-so-secret crush on Katara. “And he ended up making this crazy offer to Katara and me,” Toph continued her spoken thoughts, “I really got myself into that mess…”</p><p>
  <em>“That is what you want, right?” Jet suggested to Katara and Toph. While Toph couldn’t see Jet’s face, she was sure he was making arrogant gestures at her through the stone prison. If she found out what he was doing, she would give him the pounding of a lifetime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know,” Katara trailed off. Feeling the ground, Toph could sense Katara’s blood and breathing rates flutter, a clear sign that she was conflicted about the choice Jet offered. For Toph, she was going through the same thing, with Jet’s words sounding almost too good to be true. Was it possible to regain her parents’ love all because of some weird plan about a potential corporate takeover of Gaoling that no one could confirm?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Think about it, you two,” Jet insisted, slight crumbling of the rocks echoing through the alley. Toph could feel Jet’s body wiggle against the stone prison, breaking off some parts and allowing himself more breathing room. Even though Toph still didn’t trust Jet, she just didn’t have the will to continue encasing him. “Everything you want will be right in front of you, so why are you still hesitating? Take my chance already!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll decide on what to do after I’ve thought it through, and I don’t need people telling me what to do!” Katara snapped. The water bender’s heart rate was now through the roof, and Toph was certain Jet only goaded her more. There was no telling how crazy things would go if they went through with this, and part of Toph’s intuition told her to be extra careful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just then, a cellphone rang off, prompting Katara to excuse herself. That left Toph alone with Jet, giving the earth bender a chance to confront the vigilante. “So what’s the catch?” Toph demanded, stalking up to Jet’s face, “There’s no way you’re getting nothing out of this, so who paid you to come to us? And it better not be some shady…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Toph, I assure you, I have no ulterior motives outside of this,” Jet exclaimed. Toph could feel his heart rate being erratic as well, but wasn’t sure if it was because of him lying, or because of him being constrained. “I just got news from a dedicated Gaoling employee who wants to save the company from people that your dad aren’t aware of. Once I help you with that, I’ll be more than happy to leave you with your happy family, okay? Besides, given the rumoured company taking over Gaoling is Sozin, it wouldn’t shock me if your buddy Zuko…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, don’t you dare harass Iroh and Zuko, okay?” Toph warned, stabbing a finger near Jet’s cheeks, “They’ve done nothing to hurt us, even though they’re related to Sozin’s people. If you cross the line with your blind hatred of fire benders, I’ll totally make you sorry!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, even though I don’t like fire benders, and I don’t want to have anything to do with that nutcase Zuko, what makes you think I’ll hurt him?” Jet retorted. Toph could detect the bitter tone Jet used when describing fire benders, which only threw her own thought process off even more. “Stopping the corporate takeover means you save your dad’s company and regain his love, while I get to see those nasty fire benders lose. Win-win scenario, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That comment only got Toph’s mind even messier. A few minutes ago, she was totally prepared to reject Jet’s offer with Katara, but now she found herself inexplicably drawn to it. Even when she was convinced Jet couldn’t be trusted, something about Jet’s suggestion just pulled at her heartstrings. It was scary how Jet managed to isolate the very things that Toph held dear, and used it against her. With her mind still in a daze, Toph lowered the cement around Jet. “Just get out of here before I change my mind, okay?” she snapped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Jet could take another step, Katara hurried back to them. “Toph, what do you think you’re doing, releasing Jet?” she hollered, grabbing Toph’s shoulder once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you so much for this, Toph,” Jet exclaimed, slowly backing away from the alley, “And if you two can do one more thing, keep this deal between the three of us, okay? The only way everything will go according to plan is people don’t know, especially your families. See you later!” With that, Jet sped off, leaving the two girls in their wake.</em>
</p><p>“Well, here I am now, having to do his bidding in hopes that somehow my family gets saved,” Toph fumed, turning her body once more to face the direction of the mansion. She did feel bad for Iroh, since she pretty much abandoned him at the Jasmine Dragon. All she did was make a quick call telling him that she decided to go home, and that he didn’t have to give her a ride. Toph didn’t even appropriately thank Iroh, which made her feel very ashamed.</p><p>At the same time, Toph knew her parents were bound to get suspicious if she just showed up at the door after going missing for a few days. While the old “staying at a friend’s place” excuse might work, Toph was worried that they might dig deeper, which would cause them to restrict Toph’s rights even more. “That’s the whole reason I didn’t want to come back in the first place! Why did I agree to that stupid plan?” Toph cried, slamming a hand on the rails.</p><p>After lingering at the gates for a few more minutes, Toph took a deep breath and pushed them open. Her main goal was to regain her parents’ love, and that meant having to go through with Jet’s crazy plan. While she had an idea where her father’s office was in the mansion, she had no idea what the documents were. Even though the last thing she wanted was to have Jet climb into the home and rifle through the stuff, Toph realized that was a possibility. “I got bad options no matter what I choose,” Toph grumbled, trudging up the long driveway.</p><p>Then, it was judgment time. Standing before the large front doors, Toph’s final move would decide what route she would go down next. She was completely within the shadows of the large house, and there was not a sound around her. So far, Jet had done nothing to deserve her trust and respect, and Toph was aware she might be getting in bed with the devil. Was she ready to throw herself at the mercy of this scoundrel?</p><p>Yet at the same time, all this occurred because Toph ran away from home. It was due to a disagreement between her and her parents regarding the pool, which ended up getting her pretty much grounded for life. No matter what happened, this was her burden alone. “I started this mess by myself, I’ll finish it by myself,” she stated determinedly. Moreover, if she could save Gaoling from going under, then at least there was still a home to go back to. After her final deliberation, Toph raised a shaking hand, reached for the doorbell and gently pressed it down.</p><hr/><p>Jet trudged his way up to the upscale neighbourhood again, the memories of the last visit still fresh in his mind. What started as an attempt to deface a fat cat’s property turned sour when said target turned on Jet’s team, unleashing a series of earth bending moves that left them pretty much incapacitated. Now, he found himself on the same team as this guy, trying to achieve what Jet considered not his own goals. “I’m in it for the long run, now aren’t I?” he muttered to himself, twirling the famous toothpick between his teeth.</p><p>At the same time, Long Feng was offering Jet exactly what he wanted. Much as Jet hated to admit it, his group was truly not ready from the big show. They had no equipment or money, and had done nothing to make their names big. The lone confrontation they got into was when they camped outside Haru’s store, and that almost ended in disaster when Zuko came to Haru’s aid. “Beaten by a disgusting fire bender and a weak momma’s boy,” Jet spat, “Real smooth.”</p><p>Finally, he reached the front door of Long Feng’s residence. Taking a deep breath, Jet pressed a finger to the doorbell and waited patiently. Long Feng especially asked Jet to come tonight to hear Jet report on the progress made so far. Right now, Jet knew both Katara and Toph were hooked in, and it was only a matter of when they would execute the plan. “At least I’ll get something good out of it, other than boosting my group’s profile,” Jet stated with a shrug.</p><p>Before long, the emotionless face of Long Feng appeared at the door. Silently beckoning the teen in, the balding man led the way into his study, plopping behind his desk and staring at Jet with narrowing eyes. “What’s the news so far?” he demanded in a low tone.</p><p>Jet quickly filled Long Feng in on the details, reciting almost every word he told Katara and Toph. Even though Katara wasn’t in Long Feng’s original plans, Jet made Katara part of the deal for the cooperation. It was no secret that Jet was attracted to Katara the first day he set his eyes on her, even though she was repulsed by him in return. By saving the Gaoling Company from the takeover, Hakoda wouldn’t lose his job, and Katara would stay in Republic City. With a little help from Long Feng, Katara would see Jet as a hero, and return the affection as well.</p><p>“So, according to what you say, Toph will go to her home and get the documents from Lao Bei Fong, while Katara will keep her father out of my hair,” Long Feng commented, his pen swirling on the notepad like a whirlpool, “It’s not just her father I’m worried about. The other main person is Bato, who works closely with Hakoda. Those two are always spreading gossip about my plans. If I can get them out of the way, my plan will work out.”</p><p>“You’re not planning on firing them or anything, right?” Jet asked, feeling a sudden chill go through his body. Something about the way Long Feng made that statement was a cause for concern, and Jet had to fight the goose bumps going through his arms just to stay composed. “I mean, let’s remember my group’s needs, and what I will personally get from this.”</p><p>“Oh, I remember the details, alright,” Long Feng retorted, his expression not changing one bit, “You want to get your girl Katara, and you’re concerned that if Hakoda loses his job, then she’ll have to move. I have put that into consideration, and I will address it along the way.”</p><p>Jet relaxed a bit, leaning his back against the chair once more. But that didn’t stop Long Feng’s stare from continuing to bore into Jet. “I’m more concerned about the part where you get the documents from Lao Bei Fong,” he hissed, leaning his elbows on his desk, “You do realize that Toph is blind, correct? How do you think a blind girl can search for what you want?”</p><p>Jet froze. He never really thought about that before, as he assumed that Toph could find a way to get the files. After all, her blindness didn’t stop her from becoming a great earth bender, right? “So, what do you recommend then?” Jet queried, gently rubbing the back of his head, “If Toph can’t do it, then there’s no one who can get close to the mansion.”</p><p>“Oh, but you’re forgetting something, Jet,” Long Feng sneered, leaning his face closer to the vigilante, “You can get close to the mansion. Since you have Toph in your hands, it’s not a problem for you to convince her to let you in somehow. Seeing your gang has some members that are kind of small, you can just slip them into a window and do the rest.”</p><p>Jet swallowed hard, feeling his throat become coarser than sandpaper. This small detail could jeopardize the whole plan, and that would throw everything into chaos. “I’ll get The Duke on it, since he’s the smallest member,” Jet murmured, keeping his eyes down to avoid Long Feng’s gaze, “Or maybe Smellerbee, since she’s pretty agile.”</p><p>“I don’t care how you do it,” Long Feng snapped, cutting Jet’s blabbering off with a wave of the hand, “As long as you can get me those files, then I can get the job done. If not, then you can kiss the love of your life goodbye when I end up firing her father.”</p><p>Jet could only wince at the sound of that. Nonetheless, he could only remain silent while Long Feng went over the next steps of their operation. Jet found it very demeaning to be at the mercy of this arrogant man, who almost felt the Freedom Fighters were below him. Originally, Jet wanted a group that could break kids away from their dead-end choices, and fought for the justice he never got when a fire bender broke into his home and killed his parents. Seeing the Sozin Company, led by fire bender Ozai Sozin, bully people like that, it made Jet’s blood boil.</p><p>Long Feng’s pen swishing on the notepad snapped Jet’s attention back to reality, which was the whole reason he was here in the first place. Much as he didn’t like or trust Long Feng, he had to do this for this group, just to get them money and recognition. It was also with saving Gaoling that Jet could show Katara that he deserved a chance, and that meant having to swallow his pride and work under Long Feng. “I’ve been through tougher things before, so I’m sure I can do this,” Jet uttered under his breath, clenching a fist in determination.</p><p>“So there you have it,” Long Feng concluded, ripping a sheet off his notepad and filing it in a nearby folder, “Get your Freedom Fighters on the job, and get me those files I want. Don’t disappoint me again.” With another wave of the hand, Long Feng dismissed Jet from his office.</p><p>Long Feng sat in his office until Jet made his way out the front door. Organizing his papers one more time, he placed them into his drawer before stepping to lock his front door. Now, with nobody in the house to bother him, he slipped back into his study and picked up the phone. His fingers quickly found the numbers to the person who put him up to this task in the first place, and Long Feng must ensure Jet never knew he would cooperate with this person. “Hello, is this Ozai Sozin?” he stated into the mouthpiece.</p><hr/><p>“You do realize this will put a wrench in the plans, right?” Ozai growled, pressing the phone to his ear. For most of the evening, Ozai was in his study, busy looking over documents and making phone calls. Right now, everything seemed to be going as planned, with Long Feng pledging cooperation in helping Ozai take Gaoling over. Ozai figured with a few more moves to convince shareholders to change their votes, he would have a majority in the Gaoling board.</p><p>But right now, some wrinkles were starting to appear, courtesy of Long Feng’s direction. Insisting that Lao would only trust Toph, Long Feng suggested Toph would return to the Bei Fong mansion to retrieve the crucial documents. That didn’t sit well with Ozai, who wanted the messiness created by Toph’s disappearance to ensure that Lao was distracted. “Now with his daughter back, he’s no longer worried about her absence, and that means more time devoted to work,” Ozai haughtily pointed out, “How does that make our plans work again?”</p><p>“There are documents holding important details that will lead us to the takeover. They are either at the office or at his home. While I can access the ones in his office, there are a few in his home that only those he trusts can go into,” Long Feng explained, his tone still calm but starting to display some impatience, “Since I doubt you and I are welcome in his home, especially during this sensitive period of time, the only other possible alternative is Toph.”</p><p>Ozai sighed, tapping his pen anxiously on the desk. “You do realize that there’s no telling if Bei Fong’s daughter will actually carry it through. You’re basing your entire plan on just her word,” Ozai countered, trying not to unleash his frustration on Long Feng, “Moreover, the girl’s blind. How can you possibly get your documents if she can’t even see?”</p><p>“Rest assured, I have the perfect plan,” Long Feng continued. The Gaoling executive assistant then proceeded to describing how he enlisted a gang of local teens to help, with Toph letting them into the mansion so they could get their files. While it solved the blindness issue, Ozai was still not convinced this group of vigilantes could succeed. How could he be sure that things worked out when this group wasn’t even made known to him before?</p><p>“Stop for a second,” Ozai interjected, slapping the pen down on his desk harder than anticipated, “We have no control what this new group will do anyway. I would like to meet up with them in order to see if I can make use of them. If I can’t trust them, then they’re out.”</p><p>“I strongly advise against that,” Long Feng emphasized, much to Ozai’s irritation, “The leader of said group has a dislike for fire benders. I can control him by catering to his wants. He has his eyes on the daughter of one of my staff in Gaoling, and as long as I promise him a chance to get the girl, he’ll do whatever I say. So if you lay low, and just let me do the talking …”</p><p>“Lay low? Let’s not forget who is in charge of the plan here!” Ozai roared, slamming a fist onto his desk, “Had it not been for me cooking up this scheme, you think you’ll have a chance to become the general manager of your own company? How about I pull out of the plans and let Lao run you over again? You want to remain his lackey for life?”</p><p>“Look, you and I both have the same goals. We both want Lao Bei Fong out of the power position, and we both want the documents required to engineer this takeover,” Long Feng replied with a persistent tone, “The only way is to get through the Bei Fong mansion and finding those files, and both Toph and this group are the people I’m relying on to do it. Unless there’s another option for us, I think this has to be the best way. Any objections, Mr. Sozin?”</p><p>Ozai could only grit his teeth. If there was one thing Ozai could not stand, it was not being in control of the situation. Throughout his life, he was taught by his father Azulon that the only way to maintain power was to have an iron grip on everything nearby. Everyone in the company must fall in line and not deviate even an inch. Ozai’s whole strategy was to give Long Feng what he wanted, power in Gaoling, so that Long Feng would too fall in line. But now, Long Feng had plans of his own, and Ozai felt increasingly out of the loop.</p><p>“Long Feng, you better hope this plan works out. If anything fails, I will hold you and you alone responsible for this,” Ozai threatened before abruptly cutting the call. Placing the phone back onto the holder, the fire bender let out a frustrated sigh. Right now, the only thing he could do to keep Long Feng under control was to directly influence the role Long Feng would play in the new Gaoling. While Ozai was content with having Long Feng just report to him in the new company, he now felt that wasn’t enough. “The last thing I want is to have someone ruin my takeover, and have my newfound power be stripped away,” he spat bitterly.</p><p>Stepping away from his desk, Ozai stalked up the stairs to the bedrooms, stepping up to the one he was looking for. “Azula, can I have a word with you?” he requested, causing his daughter to turn from her desk and remove her earphones, “There’s a matter regarding my new company venture that I want you to look into, and it involves a group…”</p><p>Unbeknownst to Ozai, a scarred male teen just stepped out of the bathroom behind him. Zuko was about to go back into his room, located down the hall from Azula’s, when he heard the strange conversation. He couldn’t quite catch all the details, but he could tell it had something to do with the Gaoling takeover. “The guy’s name is Jet, and he’s easy to deal with,” he could hear Azula respond, “I’ll keep an eye on him, but I won’t provoke or approach him.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear then. Don’t disappoint me,” Ozai stated. Just when he stepped out of the room, he managed to catch a glimpse of Zuko. Shooting his son a dark look, it chilled the entire atmosphere in the hall for a few seconds. Without saying another word, Ozai lumbered down the stairs, likely back to his study. Zuko was left standing alone in his wake, with the dim lighting making it that much more awkward. Just what were his father and sister up to now?</p><p>“What’s the matter, Zuzu?” Azula’s taunting voice snapped Zuko back to attention. He whipped his head around to see Azula standing at her door, her arms crossed and her lips curled into a sly smile. “Why the sudden interest in what Dad and I were talking about?”</p><p>Zuko closed his eyes, pinched his nose, and shook his head. “Azula, you and I both know that whatever this plan is, it’s up to no good,” Zuko stated, trying hard to hold in his anger. The last thing he wanted was to start another argument with his sister, who was bound to get him all worked up about nothing. “Whatever you want me to do, I’m not doing it, okay?”</p><p>“Oh, but who said we wanted to include you?” Azula retorted, the smirk on her face refusing to go away, “Given how Dad thinks you’re too incompetent, there’s no way we’ll get you involved. But then again, if you want to do something for this family, and ensure that we do well in the future, maybe you’d change your ways and be more diligent, right?”</p><p>Before Zuko could even respond, Azula slipped back into her room and slammed the door in his face. The male fire bender could do nothing more than yell out in frustration, fuming at another one of Azula’s attempts to belittle him. Even though Zuko wasn’t privy to any of the information shared between Azula and Ozai, he knew something was terribly wrong when Jet’s name was mentioned. It wouldn’t put it past him if Jet was brought into the plan to manipulate Zuko’s friends, and Zuko could only hope he could find out more so he could warn them in time.</p><hr/><p>Aang quickly wrapped a towel around himself as he turned off the water to his shower. The conversation he had with Katara yesterday was still in his mind, and Aang couldn’t help but be concerned for Katara’s wellbeing. While Aang tried to give Katara some personal space, he was worried about what was going through her mind. “She must be really stressed out about what’s going on to react like that,” he murmured to himself, drying off his body in the process.</p><p>At the same time, Aang himself was worried about another matter. With the race coming up soon, and schoolwork getting busier, there was a real chance that things would spiral out of control. While his air bending training would teach Aang to avoid conflict as much as possible, he realized that it was inevitable. “What if I lose Katara in the process? She’s my friend, and I can’t just sit there and do nothing!” he exclaimed into the mirror.</p><p>Letting out a huge sigh, Aang collected his old change of underwear and stalked out of the bathroom. With the towel still loosely hanging from his waist, Aang trudged back to his room, where he tossed the old change of clothes into the laundry bin and rummaged through his closet. There were lines of shirts, pants, socks, and briefs, organized into neat little stacks. Aang somehow wished things were the way this closet was right now. He knew where everything was and what he wanted at what time, never having to take extra steps to put things in their place. “If only things are as simple as they are like this,” he stated, reaching for a pair of red briefs.</p><p>“Simple like what?” a voice from behind Aang called. Keeping a grip on his towel, Aang turned a surprised look over his shoulder to see Gyatso leaning against the doorway. The young air bender couldn’t help but notice the perplexed look on his guardian’s face. “Talking to oneself is usually a sign of old age,” Gyatso pointed out, a sly grin slowly edging up his lips, “But even at my age, you don’t see me doing that. Maybe I should call you my senior from now on.”</p><p>Aang quickly slipped on his underwear, adjusting the waistband a couple of times before dropping his towel. “I’m glad you still have a sense of humour about this, Gyatso,” Aang replied with a forced smile,<br/>picking up his towel and tidily hanging it in the closet, “I’m just kind of stressed out about stuff, especially with how things are going with Katara.”</p><p>Still clad only in his briefs, Aang slid over to sit on his bed. He invited Gyatso into the room, watching Gyatso take a seat in Aang’s desk chair, before informing him about the events of the previous day. “I don’t want to lose her, Gyatso,” Aang commented, his eyes glued to his twisting hands, “What do I do to make sure she’ll still be here?”</p><p>Gyatso rubbed his chin. “There are a lot of factors that you simply don’t know, let alone get involved in,” he explained, listing them off one by one. Whether it was with the Gaoling Company’s decisions, or with Katara’s own mindset, or even how pressures around affected them both, Aang felt Gyatso was letting more air out of his balloon. All Aang wanted was some advice on how to maintain his relationship was Katara. Was that too much to ask for? “And if she will leave, you may have to be prepared for that as well,” Gyatso pointed out, “In that case, you may have to go with the air bending philosophy of detaching yourself…”</p><p>“I know, I know!” Aang ranted, slamming his fists down onto the bed, “Air bending teaches us to detach ourselves from worldly problems, and just use our inner peace to avoid as many problems as possible. But right now, I don’t know if I can do that. I care too much about Katara to let something bad happen to her, even if we don’t know if something bad will happen to her. Please, Gyatso, can you tell me if there’s anything else I can do?”</p><p>Gyatso stared sympathetically at his ward, which sent chills through the younger air bender’s body. The fact that Aang was nearly naked didn’t make things better, and now Aang felt like he was at the mercy of the world collapsing against him. “But you can’t be worried about what was, or will be,” Gyatso added, “You can only worry about what is. If you’ve done your best to reach out to her, then I think that’s all you can focus on right now.”</p><p>“But what if what I’m doing right now isn’t enough?” Aang pleaded, trying hard to rub out the goose bumps on his bare arms, “What if we still end up falling apart or something?”</p><p>Gyatso sighed. Aang could see the older air bender glance around the room, and he was unsure what Gyatso was looking for. After a tense few seconds of inspection, Gyatso peeled himself off Aang’s chair and marched in the direction of the closet. “Since you’re only wearing your underwear right now, perhaps now is a good time to demonstrate to you my point,” Gyatso suggested, opening the closet door wider, “Can you come over here, please?” he requested.</p><p>Aang lugged his deflated form over, adjusting the waistband of his briefs again. With one thumb dipped into each side of his underwear, Aang watched as Gyatso rummaged through the closet. Craning his neck, Aang tried to keep track of what Gyatso was trying to retrieve, but then realized Gyasto wasn’t really grabbing anything at all. “What are you doing?” he queried.</p><p>Gyatso turned to face Aang, the mischievous look on his face once more. “Tell me, Aang. What do you see in this closet?” he asked, grandly gesturing at the items before him.</p><p>Aang cocked an eyebrow, not sure what Gyatso meant. Nonetheless, he told Gyatso where each item was. “My jackets are on hangers hanging from the top bar. My stack of pants is on the right hand corner. I have two stacks of shirts in the middle, with the left stack being my formal clothes and the right stack being my running clothes. The left corner is where I keep my socks and underwear. Why do you ask?” Aang responded, an exasperated look on his face.</p><p>“And how did you know exactly where each item was?” Gyatso continued, crossing his arms and leaning his back against the closet, “Did you know all along where they were?”</p><p>Aang winced, figuring this exercise was getting stranger by the minute. “I know where they were because I put them there,” Aang described, pointing out each pile, “I put them in those places because they’re easy to reach, and I don’t have to rifle through the whole thing.”</p><p>“Alright then, so it’s fair to say that you did some organizing before placing these things where they are,” Gyatso observed, his eyes alternating between his ward and the closet, “So what happens if a hurricane blows through here and messes everything up? Will you still know where everything is? If not, what will you do to fix that problem?”</p><p>Aang’s jaw nearly hit the ground. “Gyatso, except for you and me creating a hurricane with air bending, I don’t think a hurricane will blow through the city!” Aang exclaimed, waving his arms in the air, “There hasn’t been a hurricane hitting Republic City for five years, and the last one wasn’t even a direct hit. Why in the world did you even think of that idea?”</p><p>Gyatso didn’t elaborate, only insisting that Aang answered the question to the best of his ability. “I’ll have no choice but to make sure that everything is still there, and didn’t get blown away by the hurricane,” Aang replied, going through this trick question step by step, “Then once I gather everything, I’ll have to make sure the closet isn’t broken, or else I’ll have to repair it. And once that’s done, I’ll have to stack everything back to the way it is before.”</p><p>“And that’s the exact attitude you should take with Katara, Aang,” Gyatso declared, straightening his back off the closet door, “Like you said, hurricanes aren’t common here. But if one does happen, you have no choice but to face it anyway. While Air Nomads tend to avoid conflicts, sometimes we’ll have to face them when they do arrive. You don’t know what the future has in store for you and Katara, and it may well be that the events are unpredictable. But if something does test your friendship with her, you have to be prepared to pick up the pieces and do what you can to put it back together. If your friendship is strong, then there’s no doubt you both want to continue with it. Until then, you can only do what you’ve done with the closet right now, and that’s to keep it as tidy as you can and do nothing more.”</p><p>Aang froze, mulling Gyatso’s words over. Was Aang worried about something that he could not control? If he did exhaust all options, then what else could he do to show Katara his support? “Thinking about it now won’t help, so I suggest dealing with it when the time comes,” Gyatso suggested, “Until then, you should get dressed and get ready for school, okay?”</p><hr/><p>“Quite an unbelievable week we had, huh?” Teo commented, wheeling through the doors currently being held open by Haru. To everyone’s surprise, Toph returned to school today, acting like nothing had happened. She wouldn’t speak of her absence for the last few days, and refused to comment on anything happening between her and her parents once she got home. Teo wasn’t sure how to put it, but something was totally off about that whole sequence of events. “And since it’s the weekend, what do you think will happen in her house?” he asked Haru.</p><p>The taller teen shrugged. “It’s not up to us to dig, right?” Haru replied, slipping into the back to find his mother, “I get where you’re coming from, but I don’t think there’s anything we can do. We all know how stubborn Toph is when her mind is set to something.”</p><p>Teo could only sigh while Haru checked with his parents on his tasks at the store today. Because there were no tutorials to run and no science team meeting on Fridays, Teo sometimes dedicated his time to helping his good friend Haru out. However, Teo was concerned that Jet would reappear to cause more problems. “I just hope nothing bad happens along the way,” Teo murmured, “The last thing Haru wants is another confrontation.”</p><p>“So if Dad’s doing deliveries again, do you want me to help him fill the van, or should I focus on something else?” Haru’s voice could be heard asking his mother. When Teo first met Haru, it was in elementary school. Haru was rather shy at the time, and Jet would pick on him mercilessly. It was only after meeting Teo that Haru became more outgoing. Haru helped Teo out with physical impediments at school, and Teo kind of broke Haru out of his shell. The two were inseparable then, and were still very good friends today. So if Jet and his gang were to come after the store again, Teo was adamant that he would take a stand for his best friend.</p><p>“Haru, what’s going on?” Teo asked, wheeling himself closer to the back. He could see the earth bender pace around the back, picking up various items and spinning around several times to ensure he got everything. Sensing a chaotic scene, Teo called out again. “Hey, do you want me to help you with anything? I can lend a hand, you know.”</p><p>Luckily, Haru caught the wheelchair-bound teen in time. “Yes, we will be loading my dad’s van. I know you can’t carry too much in your wheelchair, but if you can grab a few items here and there for me, that’ll be great,” Haru explained, snatching up a nearby clipboard and sliding a few sheets onto it, “Do you want my dad to drive to van to the front, so it’s easier for you to load it? We usually load it in the back, and I don’t know if your wheelchair can fit.”</p><p>Teo shrugged, informing Haru that he did prefer the front. With that, Haru raced to the back to inform his father Tyro, leaving Teo alone for the moment. The young scientist rolled to the front door, waiting for Haru to give him further instructions. He could still hear shuffling from the back, an indication that Haru was still trying to get things together. Letting out another sigh, Teo just rolled to the front door and parked himself there. With nothing better to do at the moment, Teo turned to the exterior and scanned the parking lot outside.</p><p>Just then, an odd scene caught his eye. There was a group of teens moving past the doors, dragging a younger boy with them. None of them entered the shop, so Teo figured they were just leaning outside the walls. But there was one figure that Teo couldn’t possibly miss, with that curly hair, cocky pose, and toothpick wiggling in his mouth. “Haru, you might want to come and see this,” he shouted, craning his neck back, “Jet’s showing up at your store again!”</p><p>“Wait, what’s going on?” Haru called amidst a series of shuffles. Figuring Haru wasn’t ready yet, Teo wheeled himself to the glass on the front door and did an about-face, pressing his left cheek against the pane. While Teo couldn’t hear what was going in, it was obvious that Jet and his gang were picking on the youngster, pressing him against the wall and towering over him with their larger frames. The youngster shivered nonstop, his head shaking violently while Jet threatened him. Even though the other members of the group said nothing, with one or two even showing sympathetic faces, it was evident things were souring quickly for the boy.</p><p>Yet before Haru could even get here, Jet’s gang quickly dispersed. Teo turned his head to the parking lot and saw Tyro park his delivery van right at the door. The sight of the shopkeeper stepping out of the vehicle was enough to send Jet’s gang scrambling, leaving the youngster all by his lonesome. Tyro quickly came to the front door, propping it open for Teo before rushing to aid the boy. “Hey, are you alright? What happened earlier?” he asked.</p><p>Teo wheeled himself out of the shop, getting a good glance at the boy. Tears were now spilling out from his beady black eyes, streaming down his round face and onto his windbreaker jacket. The boy was also reaching for the baseball cap on his head, pulling down the bill so that it covered his face. “Why don’t you come in, and we’ll see how we can help you?” Tyro suggested.</p><p>“Oh my goodness,” Teo muttered, too shocked to react. He heard that Jet was getting bolder, but to pick on someone that young and helpless was truly despicable. As Tyro guided the boy into the store, Teo could only wonder what drove Jet to do something like this. “Is he so hungry for power that he’s now picking on elementary school kids?” Teo added.</p><p>“Dad, Teo, what happened out there…” Haru froze in mid-sentence at the sight of the crying boy. Placing down the clipboard, Haru pulled the boy to the side, letting Tyro slid into the back to find his wife. Teo could hear Tyro inform his wife of the events, and that they might have to call 9-1-1, in case the boy suffered any injuries. “I think I recognize you from last time,” Haru commented, “You were with Jet’s group when I nearly had to earth bend at him, and then Zuko showed up. What happened earlier? Were they picking on you or something?”</p><p>“They were going to ask me to sneak into her house, and get some stuff or something,” the boy hiccupped through several sobs, “I didn’t want to break in and get caught by the police, but then they threatened to kick me out of the group, and then…”</p><p>“Whoa, slow down for a minute. Who’s sneaking into what house to get what?” Teo interrupted, placing a hand on the boy’s quivering shoulders. He could tell that the boy was nervous and afraid, which made it harder for them to help him. “Start by telling us your name. Why were you with Jet’s group, and what does he want you to do?”</p><p>“In Jet’s group, they call me The Duke,” the boy uttered, trying to wipe the falling tears from his eyes, “Jet told me there’s something he wants to do to make the group big, but it has to be someone small who does it. Since I’m the smallest person they know, those guys grabbed me and insisted I do it. I didn’t want to because I think it’s wrong, but…”</p><p>“Wait, hold on,” Haru chimed in, tilting The Duke’s head so he was facing the earth bender, “What does Jet want you to do, and how are they threatening you?”</p><p>“They want me to sneak into the Bei Fong mansion and grab some files. Jet says it’s to help Toph’s family save their business, but isn’t doing that like stealing?” The Duke ranted, his fists clenching and unclenching alternatively, “When I told them I don’t want to do it, they said they will come egg my house and stuff. What am I going to say to my parents then?”</p><p>Haru and Teo froze and gave each other a nervous glance. After what they heard when Toph was missing, now they understood what was going on. “Toph’s being manipulated by Jet to do something, and it’s going to affect everyone,” Haru described, nervously wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “I’ll go talk to my dad and see if we can hold a meeting with everyone over the weekend. The sooner we deal with this, the better.”</p><p>Without another word, Haru slipped into the back to find his parents. That left Teo with the youngster, to whom Teo felt a great deal of sympathy for. “We’ll get you out of this, okay?” Teo assured the boy, “I know you don’t want Jet to ruin your future, and I’m sure your parents are worried about you as well. So just take it easy, and let us help you, alright Duke?”</p><p>The boy’s head snapped up, his eyes turning from downcast and miserable to slightly irritated. “I’ll let you help me, but get this straight: my name is The Duke. Can you at least get that right?” he snapped at the paraplegic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Cookie Crumbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the second time that week, a group of teenagers and their parents or guardians were called for an emergency meeting. Tyro chose to hold the meeting at his grocery store rather than at someone’s house, forcing the group to manoeuvre their way past fruit stands and fridges with frozen meat, just to get to the back. And to no one’s surprise, the Bei Fongs were the last people to arrive. Lao took melodramatically high steps to avoid pieces of produce, while Poppy sniffed her nose haughtily, almost like she felt this place was below her. Was it so hard to not look down at someone working in fields different than theirs, Tyro thought to himself.</p><p>“Now that we’re pretty much all here, maybe we can get started,” Tyro insisted, trying hard to ignore the Bei Fongs. He took a gander at the group, and realized one person was missing. “Iroh, does Zuko know about this meeting?” he asked the café owner.</p><p>Iroh nodded. “I did tell my nephew of this meeting, but then Ozai cut off my call,” he answered calmly, his even tone masking what Tyro figured was some frustration, “Ozai told me neither Zuko nor Azula will be available tonight, and that I shouldn’t bother him with this. Since Zuko can’t come out, I’ll just gather the information and update him later on.”</p><p>“Just forget about him and get on with it,” Lao snapped impatiently, quickly glancing at his wristwatch, “I left Toph at home with the housekeeper, and even then I doubt that rebellious girl will listen to instructions. Plus, I have a lot of paperwork from the office to finish, so I don’t have a lot of time to waste on trivial matters.”</p><p>“Oh, believe me, after you hear this, you won’t say it’s trivial,” Tyro retorted, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Lao. Tyro and his wife might not be rich and famous, but at least they worked hard and raised their child right. Unlike Lao and Poppy, who oppressed Toph and tossed her aside, Tyro and his wife allowed Haru to learn the ways of life and instilled strong values of hard work and perseverance. Tyro could only hope that with the limited time Toph spent with her friends, Toph was able to pick up some of those things, rather than being stuck at home with two nose-thumbing snobs.</p><p>Shaking his head, Tyro returned to the topic at hand. “Today, Haru and Teo brought in a young boy being harassed by a street gang,” he explained, gesturing at the teens, “When they attended to the boy’s injuries, the boy released some information that I find quite worrisome. And yes, this information has to do with most of us, but especially the Bei Fongs.”</p><p>Lao and Poppy looked at Tyro, their faces unimpressed but their minds mildly concerned as the shopkeeper described the sequence of events. The young boy, now identified with the odd name of The Duke, told Haru and Teo that he was asked by Jet, the supposed leader of the street gang, to break into the Bei Fong mansion to grab some files. “The Duke originally refused, but then Jet’s gang got physical, and he suffered some injuries,” Tyro concluded, rubbing his hands together, “I did find it odd that this boy mentioned the Bei Fongs, hence I called this meeting to find out just what’s going on, and if we may be in some danger.”</p><p>The first response from the group was a snort from Lao Bei Fong, who merely brushed off the supposed threat. “You think this street kid with nothing better to do can break into my house and steal files? Pretty good imagination going there, my friend,” he scoffed, throwing his hands in the air, “Maybe you should close the store and be a novelist instead!”</p><p>“Now hold on, maybe Tyro has a point here,” Hakoda interjected. He glanced over at Katara and Sokka, who stood at his either side. While Sokka seemed concerned, Katara’s eyes were to the ground, almost like she didn’t want to be there. “I mean, we did hear that there’s a dropout from the school forming a street gang, so maybe they do plan on doing a break-in of sorts. And who knows what they may target as items for stealing?” he suggested.</p><p>“First off, if they are breaking into the house, I can assure you that our house security is strong enough to withstand anything,” Poppy responded, casting a condescending look at her husband’s employee, “Secondly, why on earth will that boy want to go after documents? If you were a thief, Hakoda, wouldn’t you want to go for valuables instead?”</p><p>“And that’s exactly the point,” Haru interjected, stepping up next to his father, “Of all the things Duke talked about, why did he talk about taking papers and not money or jewellery? Then when Teo and I asked him more questions, he told us Jet wanted to do something for some employee who suspects your company will go under, and that he can save it with Duke’s help.”</p><p>“I doubt someone in elementary school will know anything about this, so someone must have filled him in,” Teo added, wheeling himself forward as well. He could see the Bei Fongs narrow their eyes at him, but Teo was standing his ground on this one. “Duke told us that Jet knows an employee who wants to save Gaoling from a takeover, so fill in the blanks from there.”</p><p>Lao sputtered, showing for the first time a sense of worry. He had no idea how anyone here found out about what was going on, but for the sake of his reputation he had to limit the damage. “I assure you that no such thing is happening,” Lao insisted, waving his hands around, “For you kids to trust some confused boy like that, I’m shocked.”</p><p>“That’s not what Bato and I have been hearing though,” Hakoda chimed in earning him a dark look from Lao for the betrayal. “Bato and I heard something weird is going on, and Long Feng is being awfully secretive about this. Are you guys hiding something nefarious?”</p><p>“So that’s what it’s all about, huh?” Sokka added his two cents in, “Will my dad lose his job because of this? For a caring employer, you sure don’t act like you care about my dad!”</p><p>“Watch your mouth, you ungrateful kid!” Poppy snapped, glaring her set of daggers at Sokka, “My husband handpicked your father to work in Gaoling, so you should be grateful. Instead, you sent my daughter into the pool, and she almost drowned because of that…”</p><p>“Oh, please! Not this again,” Suki interjected, throwing up her hands. From behind her, Oyaji could only shake his head in disappointment, mainly at how quickly this meeting turned into another pointless shouting match. Could they ever stay on topic for more than a minute? “Don’t you think we have more important things to discuss here?”</p><p>“No, we don’t,” Lao firmly concluded, lifting a hand to silence the whole crowd, “I think this whole meeting is pointless, and the whole conspiracy is just speculation. My time is wasted, and I’m very angry. I’d like to go home, have some dinner, make sure my daughter is safe, and get some work done. Do all the crazy detective work you want, but leave my family out of this.”</p><p>“Look, can you be reasonable here?” Oyaji called as Lao and Poppy turned to leave, the couple stopping one step from the storage room door, “This is the whole reason why nobody can get along with you guys. Every single time someone tries to tell you something different, you either dismiss it or you claim it’s not worth your time. If you haven’t figured it out, none of us are inferior to you, so I hope you stop treating us that way!”</p><p>The couple stayed silent, remaining at their positions for several seconds, letting the chill of the storage room descend upon everyone there. The uncomfortable situation was only cut when the youngest person in the room spoke up. “Mr. Bei Fong, I don’t know what’s going on, but I know a lot of people are affected by this,” Aang began, rubbing the arrow on his forehead to ease his nerves, “I care about my friends a lot, especially Katara. She moved here after her mother passed away, and has to fit in all over again. If Mr. Kuruk loses his job, then she may have to move again. I care about her too much to see bad things like that happen to her. So do you think you can do anything to help us?”</p><p>Again, nothing but silence from the Bei Fongs, which only made more goose bumps shoot through Aang’s limbs. The young air bender was aware that all eyes were on him, given he just gave everyone a sneak peek into what he truly felt about Katara. Ignoring all the shocked looks, Aang could only wish Lao would reassure them that everything would be alright.</p><p>Unfortunately, Lao and Poppy only chose to keep marching out, taking disgusted looks around the grocery store before strolling off. Aang’s entire body deflated at that move, with nothing more than disappointment washing over him. With nothing more they could do, Tyro adjourned the meeting and sent everyone home. Aang barely lifted a foot off the ground until Gyatso tapped him on the shoulder. “Quite bold of you to make a move like that,” he commented to his ward, “But remember, you can only go with what is, not what may happen in the future.”</p><p>Aang sighed, glancing over at his friend in question. The female water bender did not say a word at all, and seemed surprisingly nonchalant at the whole thing. Did that mean Katara did not reciprocate the way Aang felt about her? Whatever the case, Aang could only hope she would make it through fine. “Hey, are you doing okay?” Aang could hear Hakoda ask Katara.</p><p>Katara only gave a weak nod, but inside it was like she was being eaten alive. Because while Lao and Poppy dismissed everything as a rumour, Katara knew things were about to get worse. “If only you guys knew the truth,” she murmured to herself.</p><hr/><p>“How did you get here anyway?” Toph hissed, leaning her head out the window of her room. While her parents were called off to another meeting, Toph was ordered to stay in the house and only have contact with the housekeeper. It was just as figured by Toph earlier, when she wanted to refuse Jet’s crazy plan for the sheer fact that she would be treated like a prisoner. When Lao and Poppy refused to back down an inch, Toph had to swallow her pride hard.</p><p>Yet the same person who insisted she went through this was now outside the window, with Toph leaning over this secluded corner and into the backyard. “It’s not hard to pick open the gate and climb through some bushes,” Jet explained, fingers tapping nonchalantly against the windowsill, “Besides, I have to check on the progress on your side.”</p><p>“Jet, there’s no progress here, okay? My parents try to keep me all locked up, and I can’t even get close to Dad’s office,” Toph snarled, crossing her arms and blowing at the unruly hairs dipping over her eyes, “Unless you have some miraculous method to get in here and find what you’re looking for, I don’t think there’s anything else I can do for you.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t sweat it. I have the details of the files you’re looking for right here, so as long as you can get into your dad’s office, it’ll work out,” Jet assured Toph with an arrogant tone. Even though she couldn’t see him, Toph was sure Jet was sneering at her or something. Had it not been for the wall separating them, Toph would send a boulder into Jet’s face. “Now listen carefully, the files are like this…” Jet explained, outlining the details for Toph.</p><p>While Toph stayed silent as Jet went through the details, she was concerned about this operation. Since her father still didn’t trust her around the house, chances were slim that she could retrieve anything in the near future. And even if Toph could go near Lao’s study, her blindness wouldn’t get her anywhere either, leaving her at the mercy of Jet or one of his gang’s members. “So all you have to do is let us in, and we’ll do the rest,” Jet concluded in a flourish, “Any questions on the overall plan, Toph?”</p><p>“Wait, what exactly do you mean by letting us in?” Toph demanded, leaning her frowning face closer to Jet. The wall separating them made it harder for Toph to detect his heart rate, hence Toph couldn’t tell what Jet’s motives were. “Isn’t there just one of you climbing into my house? Now you’re planning an all-out invasion or something?”</p><p>“Sh! We can’t let anyone know about this, so keep it down, will you?” Jet whispered, tapping a finger on his lips, “We can’t just have one person come. There’s got to be people on the lookout at the front gates, people on the lookout outside the window, and then the smallest person will crawl into the study. I have everyone but the small person ready, so we just…”</p><p>“Jet, I’m not letting in a whole group of your posse just to look for some crazy file!” Toph ranted, throwing her hands into the air, “Look, I know this can help my dad, and I’m glad you’re offering it, but I just don’t trust this thing will work out right. What if it goes belly-up and I end up getting in more trouble? I’m not exactly having a good time here!”</p><p>Just then, a slapping shut of a notebook got Toph’s attention. Chills were sent down her spine as Toph could barely feel Jet’s breath across her face, his lips edging closer to her ears while stating in a sinister whisper, “Don’t forget what Sozin will do to you if you don’t play your part. My parents were at the mercy of a fire bender who showed none, and right now you are in the same spot. You don’t work with me here, and I guarantee your dad will lose his job.”</p><p>That alone got Toph completely settled, like Jet had put a spell over her to force her obedience. The normally defiant and rebellious earth bender was now a mere gear in the larger machinery that was Jet’s plan, and there was no way out in the foreseeable future. “Keep the plans in mind, Toph,” Jet stated, the sounds of shuffling clothing echoing from the window, “I’ll drop by with another update when my team is complete.”</p><p>When Jet left the windowsill, Toph was now all by her lonesome. She figured that it wouldn’t be long before the housekeeper started calling for her, wondering where she was and if she wanted dinner. Throughout Toph’s life, she never had to do anything behind people’s backs. Her stubborn nature and sharp tongue meant she got anything she wanted directly, and didn’t have to resort to Jet’s tactics. It did make Toph uncomfortable to sneak around like that, but if it meant saving her parents’ company, then it was a chance she was willing to take.</p><p>“Toph, what are you doing out here?” And speaking of the devil, Toph could only sigh when the voice of her fussbudget mother pierced into her mind. She could hear the housekeeper conversing with Lao in the background, leaving her alone with Poppy. “I thought I told the cook to make dinner early for you, so why are you here instead of in the dining room?” Poppy asked.</p><p>Toph bit her lower lip, whipping her head away from her overbearing mother. “I’m not hungry yet, so I told the housekeeper I’m willing to wait until you guys are back first,” Toph spat in annoyance, “Besides, you just said I have to stay in the house. You didn’t tell me where in the house, so technically speaking I didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>“That’s not a very nice tone, young lady,” Poppy snapped, planting a hand on Toph’s shoulder, “You’ve gone missing for a few days, and it’s only right that your father and I are worried. You still haven’t told me which friend you stayed with during the last few days.”</p><p>“Poppy, is everything okay?” Lao interjected before Toph could respond. While Toph was relieved at ditching the issue, she still had to deal with her haughty father. “Toph didn’t do anything unusual while we were gone, right? You didn’t do anything dangerous?” he demanded, leaning his head closer to his blind daughter, who only fumed in response.</p><p>To no one’s surprise, Lao took his attention away from Toph, heading straight for the kitchen. Toph could hear Poppy follow him, with instructions to the cook on what to make for dinner being made. “I have a lot of work to do tonight, so just something easy and fast will be fine,” Lao ordered before shuffling out. And just like that, Toph was all alone again.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” Toph murmured, dragging her body into the dining room and plopping herself onto a chair. She rested her head on the table, with her two hands shielding it from the hard top. Even after going missing for a few days, her parents still refused to change their behaviour, taking her for granted and not letting her have a say in anything. It was like the whole event was nothing more than a ruse for her parents to push her to the side even more.</p><p>But deep down, Toph knew things were going to change. Even though she had major reservations about Jet’s plans, she knew it was the only way to get back in her parents’ good books. The takeover couldn’t possibly succeed, and Toph was adamant that she played her role, even though Jet now complicated it more than expected. “It’s all or nothing,” Toph muttered, lifting her head defiantly, “And failure is not an option right now.”</p><hr/><p>“So Uncle gave me some details about the tense meeting,” Zuko murmured at the group’s usual lunch table. It was evident that the atmosphere was still tense, with Toph staying silent as the grave regarding her absence and Katara less social than usual. It was making things really awkward for Zuko, which didn’t help his already socially awkward nature. “I guess we have a pretty big problem here, huh?” he suggested, scratching his head.</p><p>“Well, depending on how you view it, I guess,” Sokka replied, the robotic stirring of his noodles indicating the loss of his voracious appetite. Figuring how rare it was for Sokka to give up on food, Zuko realized this event was affecting everyone. “If it’s about the kid that Haru and Teo found, then I think the problem’s not that big. Haru’s parents already contacted the kid’s family, so everything should be okay with him. But if you’re talking about how the Bei Fong family basically blew everyone off, then yes, it’s a big problem. No offense, Toph.”</p><p>“Oh, none taken,” Toph responded nonchalantly, taking a sip of water from her bottle, “I kind of realized that my parents would give you fits. It’s what they’ve been doing to me from the day I was born, so why should we be surprised?”</p><p>Zuko took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He still had suspicions about what his father and sister were up to, but hearing what the rest of the team had to go through, he wasn’t sure if more uncertainty was preferable right now. “I do give The Duke a lot of credit,” Suki commented, “To have to stand Jet pressuring him, that can’t be easy.”</p><p>Zuko’s head shot up at that statement. “Wait, did you say Jet was involved in this?” he demanded, golden orbs shooting at Suki’s direction, “I heard about Jet wanting to get involved in something big, but Uncle said nothing about it from the meeting. What really happened there?” The sooner Zuko figured out Jet’s plans, the more likely he could link it to Azula’s actions.</p><p>It was Teo who filled Zuko in on the events that led to the meeting. “Duke’s got to be scared, having Jet’s whole team gang up on him like that, so Haru and I had to take action,” he explained, an uneasy smile on his face. Much as he would love to take credit as the hero, Teo knew the seriousness of this situation at hand. “Haru’s dad parked the delivery van at the front, which scared away Jet’s team, and Haru and I brought Duke into the store.”</p><p>“Duke told us that Jet wanted a small person to sneak into Toph’s mansion,” Haru continued, his version of the events coinciding with the version Iroh told Zuko. The fire bender’s stomach sank to his knees when he heard the news, realizing that all his fears were now substantiated. “And no matter what we say, we can’t get Toph’s parents to believe this. I don’t even know what to do,” Haru concluded with a sigh.</p><p>Zuko took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach. It didn’t help that the sun was right above him, the rays beating down on his head like a spotlight. “What I’m about to say may shock you even more than what The Duke said, but I swear that I heard this with my own ears,” Zuko announced, lifting his hands slightly off the table like he was bracing for impact, “I was at home the day before The Duke was found by Haru and Teo, and I overheard my father telling my sister to keep an eye on Jet. I didn’t get what was going on, and Azula didn’t tell me anything, but I suspect they may be behind some of these things happening right now.”</p><p>Just then, every set of eyes turned to Zuko, causing cold sweat to develop on the back of his neck. “My father kept talking about something going on with his company, and he’s been on the phone almost every day recently,” Zuko described, swallowing hard to remedy his sandpaper throat, “In an argument with Azula, she kind of let it loose that my father wanted to engineer a takeover of Gaoling while it’s still in a mess. I don’t know if that’s what will happen right now, but I’m very concerned about it. That’s why I’m updating you, and I’m hoping everything will work out fine for you all.”</p><p>“Work out for us, or work out for your father when he throws my dad out of work?” Katara snapped back. She shot out of her seat and slapped her hands on the table, a murderous glare shooting in Zuko’s way. “You realize if this takeover succeeds, and your father is now leading Gaoling, my dad will lose his job. Is that what you want?”</p><p>Zuko sputtered several times before he could gather his bearings. “Katara, I got wind of this just a few days ago. I had no idea what’s going on with my dad’s plans!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms about in anxiety, “Look, my father and my sister barely say a word to me when I get home, so I have no clue what they’re up to anyway. It’s just I heard all this news, and I figured this is getting serious, and that’s why I’m raising it right now. Please believe me!”</p><p>“Zuko, I find it very hard to believe you when the very people you live with are planning something like this. You think it’s funny to pretend you don’t know anything, but then poof, you start acting like an expert witness telling us all these weird stories about how your dad will engineer a takeover!” Katara retorted, planting her hands on her hips and leaning her head lower and closer to Zuko, “What else have you been hiding from us? You better spill it, because I happen to know a lot more than you give me credit for!”</p><p>“Katara, can you calm down for a second?” Sokka shouted, grabbing Katara’s shoulder and pulling her back to the seat, “Who in the right mind will think a teenager knows anything about a corporate takeover? Stop assuming things about Zuko, and just hear him out!”</p><p>“Sokka, you heard Dad’s phone conversations with Bato,” Katara berated her brother, turning her dark look at him instead, “I’m sure something is nefarious going on, and Zuko’s dad is behind this. If Dad loses his job, then we’ll have to move again. How can you just sit by and do nothing when something this serious is going on?” Katara ended, tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>“Much as I don’t agree with Sugar Queen’s meltdown, I think she does have a point,” Toph chimed in, her voice growing serious for the first time that day, “Zuko pretty much proved that there’s something weird going on, and that means my dad should watch his back. But I swear, if Sozin tries to threaten my dad, they’ll be sorry they ever approached us.”</p><p>“Toph, nobody is threatening anyone here. Can you just relax for a second?” Sokka scolded, pinching the bridge of his nose as well, “I admit that it’s kind of awkward to know that one of our friends is related to someone who may put my dad out of a job, but I don’t think this animosity is the right way to go. Let’s just calm down and think rationally…”</p><p>“I can’t believe that just came out of your mouth, Sokka!” Katara yelled, shooting out of her seat once more, “Don’t you even care that we may have to move again? Don’t you even care that Dad might lose his job?” Turning to the table, Katara grabbed all her belongings and shoved them into her bag. “I’m leaving. There’s no way I can stand here listening to this. Zuko, I don’t want to see you around, and that doubles for Sokka if you don’t care about Dad.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Toph stormed off with Katara as well, refusing to say another word to the group. It was evident that both girls were frustrated at Zuko, which left the rest of the group in a weird spot. “Don’t take it personally, okay?” Suki soothed, patting Zuko on the back, “Give them some time to let it sink in. I’m sure if they think it through, things will be okay.”</p><p>But the one most devastated by this was a young air bender sitting on the edge seat of the table. Aang hadn’t gotten a chance to get a single word in, which totally destroyed him from within. “Hope for the best and prepare for the worst,” he muttered to himself, “Well, the worst thing has just happened. How do I go on from here now?”</p><p>Aang’s comment wasn’t unnoticed by Sokka, who turned to him with an exasperated look. “I heard what you said to Mr. Bei Fong back at the store, about how much you care about my sister,” he stated, neither angry nor surprised, “As Katara’s brother, I think I should get the inside scoop on what’s going on. Care to share your thoughts with me?”</p><p>Aang could only shake his head and sigh. “Yeah, Sokka, I do care about Katara a lot, and I don’t want to see her move,” he admitted, his shoulders sagging lower than usual, “But with things going crazy, and Katara in such a bad mood, I feel like I’m failing her. And if I fail her, then I know I’ll lose her. I just don’t want anything bad to happen to her, you know?”</p><p>Sokka bit his lower lip. He did see a positive in having Katara and Aang form a closer bond, given how emotionally attached his sister could get to those around her. But with things in a mess right now, he wasn’t sure if this would make things improve, or make them worse. “I’ll try to keep an eye on her, alright?” Sokka assured the bald boy. Even though he tried to smile and sound optimistic, Sokka knew he was ultimately being dragged into the abyss as well.</p><hr/><p>“About time we got you here,” Jet snapped as Pipsqueak pulled The Duke into the Freedom Fighters meeting. The Duke had a few days to calm down after the incident at Haru’s store, but he had virtually no luck in avoiding Jet’s group. They circled him like vultures every time they saw him, and it was obviously no good trying to shake loose from the grip of someone as strong as Pipsqueak. “I was about to show everyone the whole operation, so you should have been here early, instead of having Pipsqueak drag you in.”</p><p>“My parents told me I’m not supposed to hang around you guys anymore, and what you did to me last time isn’t making me want to stay either,” The Duke protested, shaking his body enough to make Pipsqueak release him. Straightening up his close, The Duke narrowed his eyes and glared at his so-called leader. “And Sneers isn’t here either, so why complain about me?”</p><p>“Sneers already scouted out the target area before, so he knows what the plan is,” Jet retorted, planting his hands on his hips and glaring back at the youngster. Around him, the other two members of the Freedom Fighters, Longshot and Smellerbee, were increasingly concerned at Jet’s attitude towards The Duke. Seeing Jet’s obsession over this mission was really worrying, but so far neither individual raised any issue over it. “While I would like Sneers to come, he’s too busy trying to get a date with a rich girl. Do you guys know Kori Morishita?”</p><p>“Kori Morishita? I’ve heard a bit about her,” Smellerbee chimed in, hoping to diffuse the tense situation by changing the topic, “Her father works in the mayor’s office, right? I heard he’s one of the mayor’s assistants, and Kori herself attends a private school or something. How did Sneers manage to get hooked up with a rich kid like Kori?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m half-tempted to throw Sneers off the team if he keeps up the act,” Jet snarled, his fume an indication that Smellerbee’s attempt to calm things down backfired, “Let’s not forget that Mr. Morishita is from a family of fire benders, and Kori herself has at least two fire bending cousins. Why Sneers chose Kori, I’ll never understand, especially when I told him our group has to stop the activities of those disgusting fire benders!”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s fair, Jet,” Smellerbee countered, her patience running thin on her leader. While she understood Jet’s hatred for fire benders, and admired his ability to lead a group that struck back against rich snobs who took advantage of the weak, Smellerbee felt Jet was borderline irrational right now. “Kori’s mother is an earth bender, and Kori herself has some earth bending skills. Maybe having a girl who understands two elements isn’t a bad thing.”</p><p>“Or, we can just say Kori’s a girl who gave up her earth side and started playing for the other team,” Jet snapped back, shooting Smellerbee a dark look. Leaving the girl to fume, Jet turned back to the centre table and unrolled the map. “This is the map of the Bei Fong mansion, which Sneers and I had a chance to scout out. We found the office where the files we want are stored, and I’ve also gotten Toph Bei Fong’s word that she will let us in.”</p><p>The whole group listened on intently as Jet outlined everything from gates to bushes to windows at the Bei Fong mansion. It didn’t matter they were in a private warehouse, gathered around old equipment that didn’t belong to them. For the Freedom Fighters, this was how they rolled, given how they should have a fair share of the property belonging to richer folks in the first place. If Sozin was to take advantage of other folks, then Jet was adamant that it was up to his team to stick it to that nasty fire bender. “Toph will have a side window open for us, and that’s when one of our smaller members would go in,” Jet explained, turning his eyes to The Duke and Smellerbee, “I’m thinking one of the two of you will do it.”</p><p>The Duke violently shook his head. “No way, Jet! I promised my parents I won’t do anything this crazy. Besides, Haru and Teo already told their parents about this, so it’s bound to fail anyway! Can we just help Toph another way?” the boy pleaded.</p><p>“Much as I don’t like Sozin, I don’t know if this is the right way to go,” Smellerbee added, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, “Even though you say Toph will let us in, I still think this is borderline break-and-enter. And if we’re taking documents belonging to her father, without his permission, then it’s like stealing as well. I’m all for standing up for the little guy, but isn’t this stretching it too far? It doesn’t seem like something we should be doing.”</p><p>Jet shot the girl an unimpressed look. “Smellerbee, I thought you and Longshot were with me on this. To hear you say that about me, I’m disappointed,” Jet replied. While there was no anger in his tone, it was clear that he intended to make Smellerbee uncomfortable. “Think about what good we can do if we stop a monster like Sozin. Do you seriously want someone like Toph, who is blind and helpless, to lose her home? And all this is caused by a fire bender, no less…”</p><p>“Jet, stop lying through your teeth,” The Duke shouted, his fists shaking in anger, “Toph is not as helpless as you say she is. She’s an earth bender who can probably kick all our butts, and even though you say fire benders are bad, I think you’re wrong. Zuko and Iroh always go to help Haru and Teo, and there are other fire benders in my class that I’m friends with. I think you are just being mean to everyone, and I don’t like that!”</p><p>Before Jet could retort back at The Duke, Smellerbee interjected as well. “You seem like you really want to do this plan, even though it’s probably outside of what we’re trying to do,” she observed, sending dart-like pupils at her leader, “What’s more, you still haven’t told us who these caring employees of Gaoling are, and why they recruited us to do this. Is there something going on that you won’t tell us?” she demanded.</p><p>“So all of you doubt me,” Jet responded, his tone quiet but dark, “I can’t believe you would trust fire benders more than me. You know what, if that’s the case, then you’re all out of the team. I’ll do this by myself if I have to.” With that, he curled up the map and threw it into his bag, zipping it up violently and whipping it over his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey Jet, calm down. We’re not trying to doubt you, it’s just that maybe there’s a better way to do this,” Pipsqueak suggested, trying to block Jet’s path, “We still think you’re a great leader, but shouldn’t a leader be talking with the team first?”</p><p>Jet shot Pipsqueak one final unimpressed look before storming away, his voice echoing through the warehouse as he snapped at his team, “I’ll find my own way to do this. If you want to get brainwashed by fire benders the way Haru and Teo did, then that’s your loss!” Before long, Jet’s shadow disappeared from the warehouse, leaving the foursome alone in their wake.</p><p>Oddly enough, it was the one person who didn’t speak that ended up deciding the final move. “I’ll keep an eye on him. He’s our leader, after all,” Longshot decided. Nodding to his teammates, he stepped out of the room with Smellerbee, hoping to catch up with Jet. For these four, the only thing they had in mind was to stop Jet before he put himself in more danger.</p><hr/><p>“Here is what you can do to make your airship sturdier,” Piandao recommended, placing a piece of metal against the frame of Sokka’s airship. What was supposed to be a regular meeting with the shop teacher to discuss improvements to the airship turned out to be a nightmare for Sokka, who had to witness his sister and Toph both suffer a meltdown before him. That scene alone was enough to sap his energy and concentration away from everything else in the day.</p><p>The part that disturbed Sokka the most was how both girls pinned it on Zuko, making the fire bender seem like he was the bad guy in all this. While Sokka was concerned at Hakoda losing his job, the last person he would blame is Zuko, who he knew was just as confused and concerned as Sokka was. Now, with the eruption from Katara and Toph, it felt like Sokka and the rest of the group were keeping this friendship together by the skins of their teeth. “Why can’t those two girls just calm down and think rationally for a second?” Sokka murmured to himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Piandao asked. That snapped Sokka out of his daze, focusing his attention back on the bearded teacher, who glanced at him in worry. “You seem like you’re really out of it today, Sokka. Are you feeling alright?” Piandao observed.</p><p>Sokka shook his head. “A bunch of things are happening, and I’m really distracted,” he replied, massaging his temples with his knuckles, “My sister and my friends got in an argument, and I’m trying to play peacemaker, which is harder than it looks.”</p><p>Piandao stood up straight and cupped his chin. “It’s never good when those around you are feuding and threatening to tear your relationships apart, but maybe something to relax the mind will be useful,” he suggested, “Have you ever tried artwork or calligraphy? By placing your mind in something that peaceful and beautiful, it can lead to better concentration and focus in the long run. Have you considered picking up one of those skills before?”</p><p>Sokka again answered in the negative, whereby Piandao suggested Sokka did some paper planning for a few minutes. Claiming that it would calm Sokka’s mind, Piandao instructed Sokka to redraw some amendments they suggested for the airship in meetings past. With Piandao taking the chance to speak to other students requiring help, it left Sokka sitting alone, facing a blank page and twirling a pencil in his hand. “How’s this supposed to work?” he muttered.</p><p>Sokka placed the pencil to the page, trying to focus on the changes to the design. Yet every time he made a mark, his mind cut it off after less than a second. The image of Katara yelling at Zuko, and later on him, kept replaying in his mind. It was followed by Katara and Toph both storming away from the table, with Zuko feeling embarrassed while Suki tried to comfort him. For Katara, it was an even bigger blow-up than the one she had when Hakoda first suggested they moved to Republic City. Sokka knew Katara cared a lot about family, but to have that reaction even after settling here and meeting new friends was truly out of the norm.</p><p>Sokka pressed the pencil to the page again, only to have the lead snap off on him. Like the pencil, Sokka felt a similar phenomenon would happen to his group of friends. He knew things were bad when the ever chipper and optimistic Aang had a mood greyer than his eyes. Sokka recalled Aang making comments about how much he cared about Katara, and how he didn’t want to see her like that. If his protective big brother side took over, Sokka would ask if Aang had a crush on Katara or something like that. But right now, with Katara and Toph both having fragile states of mind, Sokka really didn’t think this was the right time to inquire Aang’s love interests. “Besides, I promised to look out for Katara, for both my sake and Aang’s. I can’t just take my mind off this issue right now,” Sokka softly declared.</p><p>“Insane in the membrane, are we, Soh-ka?” an annoying voice called. Sokka turned to his left and could only let out a growl at the appearance of a condescending face. There was Hahn, the shallow freak who always got under Sokka’s skin, leaning over with a lopsided smirk. “It’s not a good sign when you’re there talking to yourself. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”</p><p>Sokka sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. Katara and Toph were already destroying his mind, and the last thing Sokka wanted was more irritating remarks from this good-for-nothing jerk. “Hahn, I don’t have the time for this, okay?” Sokka snapped, glaring at his rival, “I have a ton of stuff to do, and very little time to waste. If you don’t have better things to do, then I suggest you run along and let me be. Go hang out in the shallow end of the gene pool,” Sokka concluded with shoo-shoo motions of his hands.</p><p>Before Hahn could get another word off, a cellphone chime broke both their trains of thought. Both teens checked their cellphones, and found out it was Hahn’s that was ringing. “It’s your shallow club calling,” Sokka added, the frown still plastered on his face, “Why don’t you take off and deal with them while I try to get some actual work done?”</p><p>Hahn shot Sokka one more dark look before slipping off to the side, leaving Sokka alone in his wake. Sokka rubbed his temples again, hoping to concentrate on his work rather than let his distractions take over. There were better things to do than to let Hahn get him all riled up, especially when Katara and Toph were that riled up. “Level head, that’s all I have to keep,” Sokka reminded himself, rifling through his pencil case for a new pencil.</p><p>“Jet, what’s going on? Where do you want me to go?” The sudden mention of a certain delinquent’s name got Sokka’s attention. The pony-tailed teen turned to his right, where Hahn was huddled in the corner speaking discreetly into his phone. The time Sokka was at the shop with Teo, he found out that Hahn and Jet used to know each other. While a phone call between two friends was anything but awkward, there was something unusual about this one. Why was Hahn acting like he had something to hide when he was so open about knowing Jet before?</p><p>“What do you mean, it’s an emergency?” Hahn demanded, causing Sokka to cock an eyebrow this time. Sokka could tell Hahn was getting somewhat frantic, constantly rubbing his face while pacing impatiently. Whatever Jet was requesting of Hahn, it must have been really important to get Hahn that riled up. Sokka knew Jet was bad news, and if he was that desperate to get help, he most likely got himself into some big trouble.</p><p>“Alright, where do you want me to meet you? Near the Jasmine Dragon, right?” The name of Iroh’s café caught Sokka’s attention, making the Kuruk teen realize that his friends were about to be dragged into this. Sokka knew that if Jet showed up at the strip mall again, he might do something similar as what he did last time, when Haru and Teo found The Duke crying after Jet abused him. Even though Katara and Toph weren’t too hot about helping Zuko, Sokka still had some loyalty to the fire bender that was their friend for all this time. Keeping a hawk’s eye on Hahn, Sokka carefully pulled out his cellphone from his pants pocket.</p><p>No sooner had Sokka done that, Hahn cut his conversation short. Shoving his cellphone back into his pocket, Hahn lumbered back to the workbench where he placed his things. Sokka could see his rival throw everything into his bag in annoyance, slinging it over his shoulder and heading straight for the door. Hahn didn’t even shoot dark looks or make faces at Sokka, which Sokka admitted was a good thing. But much as Sokka could be happy that he didn’t have to take any more abuse from Hahn, he still had to make sure he knew what Hahn was up to. Flipping his phone open, he scrolled through the ID’s and clicked on one that he could count on.</p><p>It took at least a couple of rings before a female voice answered the call. “Suki, it’s Sokka. You have practice right now, right? Can you do me a huge favour after you’re done?” Sokka requested, giving Suki a rundown of the observations he made of Hahn.</p><p>“Sokka, are you serious? I know you don’t like Hahn, and none of us can trust Jet, but you’re making some pretty big allegations here,” Suki pointed out, the scepticism in her voice knifing through Sokka’s desperateness, “To claim they’ll do something to Iroh’s café is a bit of a stretch, even though it’s not out of the question for Jet. Are you sure you want me to check?”</p><p>“I don’t know when I can leave the shop. That’s the main problem here,” Sokka further described, pressing the phone harder to his ear while wringing his free hand, “If they aren’t doing anything, then fine. But if they are, then at least we have an extra set of eyes, right?”</p><p>After some hesitation, Suki finally agreed to the plan. “Ty Lee and I are meeting up after this anyway, and her gymnastics club is located near the Jasmine Dragon. We can drop by to take a look, although I really doubt they’ll burn the place down,” Suki retorted.</p><p>After thanking her multiple times, Sokka snapped the phone shut and slipped it away. He turned back to his page and realized he hadn’t gotten a single thing done. “You must be really out of it to still have a blank page,” the voice of Piandao commented, zapping Sokka back like a bolt of lightning, “Are you sure everything is going okay between you and your friends?”</p><p>“If you only knew, Mr. Piandao,” Sokka replied through clenched teeth and a stretched fake grin. Despite the reassuring statement to the shop teacher, Sokka realized things could potentially get a lost worse than what anyone bargained for.</p><hr/><p>“What on earth is Sokka thinking, asking me to do something like this?” Suki grumbled, trying hard to keep the strap of her sports bag slinging over her shoulder. She just got out from soccer tryouts, with news that the final roster would be announced in the next few days, when Sokka phoned her for help. Suki was really suspicious about Sokka overhearing a phone conversation about Hahn and Jet meeting up to do something odd at the Jasmine Dragon. If it weren’t for Suki’s friendship with Sokka, she doubted she would waste her time to do this.</p><p>“And I didn’t even get a chance to get changed either, so he better be grateful,” Suki hissed, taking a gander at her current outfit. It was the same outfit as she had on when she first went jogging with Aang, Katara, and Sokka, a burgundy belly shirt and red track pants. Suki had a sports jacket in the bag, choosing not to wear it due to how hot it was after practice. Despite that, Suki could still feel the chills going down her body as she crept closer to the destination, with the recognizable sign getting bigger and bigger. “Why did I ever agree to this?”</p><p>“Hey, Suki!” a bubbly voice from the side called, snapping Suki’s attention away from the café. There was Suki’s friend and former gymnastics classmate, Ty Lee, bounding up to her and engulfing her in a huge hug. “Haven’t heard from you for a while, Suki,” Ty Lee greeted, “What’s going on? I got your message from my cell, so why are we meeting here?”</p><p>Suki pulled herself out of Ty Lee’s embrace, getting a good look at her friend first. Ty Lee was wearing clothing similar to Suki’s, except the half-shirt and track pants were both pink instead. “Ty Lee, I was told something weird is happening at Iroh’s café, so that’s why I want you to help me watch the area,” Suki explained, gently holding her friend’s shoulders, “Do you know a guy named Jet, who dropped out of school just to form a gang?”</p><p>“Jet? Yeah, I heard of him before. I heard he’s kind of a hot, swashbuckling type of guy,” Ty Lee exclaimed, eyes twinkling at each word. While the gymnast wondered what it would be like for a girl to fall for Jet, Suki could only roll her eyes. Ty Lee had this notion that she could get any guy’s attention, and the last thing Suki wanted was for Jet to take advantage of Ty Lee.</p><p>“Ty Lee, stop for a second!” Suki called, clamping her hands on Ty Lee’s shoulders, “Jet isn’t a guy you want to be meeting. Instead, he’s dangerous, and isn’t afraid to manipulate people into doing what he wants. Assuming Sokka’s right, which I still doubt, there’s no telling what Jet may be up to. If you don’t want Iroh or Zuko to get hurt, you have to focus here, okay?”</p><p>“Geez, way to take the fun out of everything, Suki,” Ty Lee murmured, rotation her shoulders a couple of times and rubbing them with her hands after Suki released her, “I do care about Zuko, and Mai, who’s dating Zuko, is also my best friend. So sure, I’ll help you out.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ty Lee,” Suki sighed in gratitude. Turning back to face the Jasmine Dragon, Suki’s eyes scanned the area for anything suspicious. With things in her group a total mess, Suki was glad to be able to spend some time with Ty Lee, who attended a different school and wasn’t privy to the arguments. Suki figured that the best way to handle the current disputes was to step away from it and be around someone who could relax her, and that was where Ty Lee came in. Despite her craziness, Ty Lee was a breath of fresh air that always brought a smile to the faces of those around her, maybe with the exception of Azula, who was grumpy no matter what.</p><p>Suddenly, a teenage male lumbered up to the café. He tilted his head back and forth, as if he was afraid someone would spot him. Suki found that awkward, giving her a hint that he might not be a customer. Judging by the way that teen yanked at his blue jacket, it felt like he wanted to do something sneaky. “Ty Lee, take a look at that,” Suki called, grabbing Ty Lee’s hand.</p><p>Ty Lee leaned her head over the back of Suki’s shoulder, getting a good look at the teen in question. “A sneaky, stealthy type,” Ty Lee observed, “Not sure if he’s my type of guy. What do you think he’s up to, Suki? Is he going into the café at all?”</p><p>Suki shook her head. “If he’s sneaking around anyway, why would he enter?” Suki replied, “Let’s follow him. I think something’s about to go down.” With that, the two girls trotted closer to the café, keeping their eyes on the strange visitor.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Suki and Ty Lee to find out what this visitor was up to. Instead of entering the Jasmine Dragon, he turned into the alley beside the café. A figure from the shadows soon emerged, approaching and starting a discussion with the stranger. Suki and Ty Lee both pressed themselves to the wall, trying to avoid being in their line of sight. Despite only seeing parts of their faces, Suki was pretty certain who this was. “It’s Jet alright,” she informed Ty Lee, “And the person he’s talking to must be Hahn, the guy Sokka was talking about.”</p><p>Ty Lee craned her neck to get a glimpse of the person in question. Attending a private school away from Suki, Ty Lee never got a chance to meet Jet, so her knowledge of this person’s reputation was minimal. “That’s the scary guy you’re talking about? Doesn’t look that scary to me,” Ty Lee observed, “If he spots us, maybe we’ll just say hi back to him.”</p><p>“Ty Lee, don’t be ridiculous, okay? This guy’s bad news, and most likely his friend is too,” Suki responded, keeping an ear open for the content of the conversation. She could see some papers being exchanged, followed by some instructions about going into someone’s house. “Besides, Katara told me Jet said some inappropriate things when he saw her wearing a crop top. Given we’re both showing our belly buttons, what do you think he’ll say when he sees us?”</p><p>Ty Lee shrugged, taking a gander at the deep depressions on their respective stomachs. “I don’t see anything wrong with showing my belly button,” she commented, eyes alternating between the two individual navels, “Why would letting Jet see that be a bad thing?”</p><p>Suki didn’t reply, opting to listen in on the conversation instead. She heard comments about the Freedom Fighters, which was Jet’s vigilante group, and the goal of getting important documents regarding Gaoling, which was consistent with what The Duke told Haru and Teo. Even without direct details on what the plan was, Suki had enough information to relay back to Sokka and the group. “Let’s go, Ty Lee,” Suki announced, turning her head back to the gymnast and tilting it in the direction of the parking lot, “I don’t want them to spot us here.”</p><p>Suki hurried off, with Ty Lee leisurely strolling after her. For Ty Lee, she really hoped Suki didn’t get that bent out of shape over this issue. After all, stress could lead to bad skin, which was the last thing Ty Lee wanted for her friend. She could see Suki enter the Jasmine Dragon, quickly whipping out her cellphone and most likely dialling for Sokka. “I hope Suki knows what she’s doing right now,” Ty Lee murmured, placing a hand on her hip.</p><p>“Hey, Ty Lee,” a familiar voice called. Ty Lee turned around and saw someone in an Infiniti sedan waving at her. Inching away from the restaurant, she approached the moving car, which now slid into a parking slot a few metres away from the front door. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“Azula, what’s going on?” Ty Lee asked, watching the familiar figure that was her friend and classmate turn off the ignition. The distinguishable arrogance of Azula was showcased once more as the fire bending prodigy opened the car door with a flourish, stepping into the open like she was some master performer. “Were you here the whole time?” Ty Lee inquired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Battle of the Minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Katara, are you going to act like this throughout our entire run?” Aang asked, trying hard to catch up to the water bender jogging beside him. What started as another regular practice between Aang and Katara got testy in a hurry when Aang started probing Katara regarding what happened at lunch earlier that day. Katara flat-out refused to elaborate on the issues, and didn’t address Aang at all through their run. Even with the finish line in sight, all Katara would do was shoot dark looks at the bald boy, which made the whole practice very uncomfortable.</p><p>“Come on, Katara! You got to at least get this off your chest. You can’t just bottle it up inside and continue acting like this!” Aang continued calling, tilting his head to get a good look at Katara’s face. Katara’s tendency to let her hair down when she ran meant her face was slightly covered from the side, paralleling what she was doing with her feelings right now. Aang could still recall how Katara stormed off at lunch, accusing Zuko of countless things and even threatening to cut ties with Sokka. Were things ever going to improve?</p><p>“I have nothing else to say, Aang,” Katara snapped, the first response Aang got in close to half an hour, “Whatever I said at lunch today are my exact thoughts, so let’s just move on.”</p><p>“But not saying anything means you haven’t moved on,” Aang replied, raising his voice to counter the wind blowing past them, “Look, you promised me a few days back, that if you ever figure out what to do you’ll tell me about it. How can you say you’re keeping the promise when you’re running away from me?”</p><p>The twosome raced through the homestretch and crossed the finish line, with Katara going in a step or two ahead of Aang. Even when they slowed down and approached Gyatso for their bags, Katara’s back was to Aang the whole time. Aang also felt uneasy about confronting Katara in front of Gyatso, as he still couldn’t bring himself to agree with Gyatso’s advice for him. Now, watching Katara nonchalantly pacing around while wiping her face, Aang couldn’t help but feel things were falling apart between Katara and him. And with the wind picking up between them, it was like Katara was being blown further and further away.</p><p>Finally, Katara broke an eternity of silence by turning back to look at Aang. The usual energy in her blue eyes was now replaced by dullness and fatigue, her face drooping and her hair dipping over her cheeks. It almost felt like Katara was losing her will to live. “Fine, I guess I’ll fulfill my end of the bargain,” Katara hissed through clenched teeth, “I’ve decided to help these people who want to save Gaoling. That’s all I’m going to say on this.”</p><p>Aang looked at Katara with pleading eyes, hoping she would stop this madness. “Please, Katara,” he begged, his hands and knees both shaking simultaneously, “You might be in way over your head here. You’re dealing with things that none of us know how to deal with, and I don’t want you to get hurt. Can you please stop and think about the consequences?”</p><p>“Aang, I’m only doing this because of the consequences. Think of what it’ll be like if my dad loses his job, and I’ll have to move again,” Katara responded, flapping her arms in the air, “I care too much about my family to let this happen to them, and I just can’t believe one of my own friends may be behind this. How can Zuko betray us like this?” she demanded.</p><p>“Katara, stop! Why are you dragging Zuko through the mud here?” Aang shouted. That caught the attention of Gyatso, who cocked an eyebrow at his ward. Sensing things were getting out of control, Aang took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. “Look, I know you’re upset that Zuko’s father is in charge of Sozin, and that may threaten your dad’s job, but…”</p><p>“But nothing,” Katara interjected, raising a hand to silence the air bender. Aang could see that the previously soulless eyes were now lit with cold, murderous fire, similar to the type that Zuko described was coming out of his sister. “Aang, I’ve had a very long day. Why don’t we just leave it at that? I feel like we’re just lecturing at each other, going around in circles and getting nowhere. I don’t want more stress from this, so just let it go, alright?”</p><p>Aang’s shoulders sagged, the breezes chilling his body further sucking the energy out of him. Behind him, he could hear Gyatso come up, offering him a towel and a water bottle. Slowly taking the items, Aang sloppily threw the towel over his bald head and wiped it clean. In front of him, Katara was almost done cleaning herself up. If Aang wanted to convince her one last time before Katara made any other crazy moves, this was his final chance.</p><p>Slinging the towel over his shoulders, Aang stepped up and faced his friend. Aang saw Katara turn her eyes on him, the water bender gulping down her water and dropping the bottle back in her bag. Aang scanned her up and down, from her dark brown hair that flowed freely when she ran, down her face which was without its usual hopeful smile, through her fit torso and revealed midriffs, and to her legs and feet that powered her through the race. Everything about Katara indicated a person with a great future ahead of her, but she could likely ruin this in one move. Given how much Aang cared about her, he had to make Katara understand the situation.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Aang forced himself to look Katara in the eye before he began. “I know you’re not convinced, but this really isn’t the smartest decision,” Aang stated, fighting the lawnmower that was trimming down the linings of his stomach, “You have so many friends who care about you, and you have a great family that loves you. Nothing will disappoint everyone more than you throwing away your future, and I will personally be devastated.”</p><p>In the boldest move yet, Aang reached forward and grabbed Katara’s hands, forcing them together before encasing them in his own. Even though Katara didn’t pull away, Aang still saw a shocked look cross her face. “You know how much I care about you, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you,” he added, trying to ignore her stare, “You’re not alone in this, Katara. All your family and friends want to help you through this, and I know I’ll definitely help. So please, don’t leave us out, and at least promise me that you won’t do anything reckless.”</p><p>Just then, Katara did something Aang would never expect. Turning their hands around, Katara now separated their hands and held each of Aang’s hands in her own. She ran her thumbs across the back of Aang’s respective hands, almost like she was stroking the blue arrow tattoos on the hands. “Thanks for the advice, Aang,” she replied, cracking a sad smile, “I’m really glad you care so much about me, but right now that’s not going to mean much. Giving you a hug may feel nice for us both, but it won’t stop Zuko’s gang from firing my dad from his job.”</p><p>Gently releasing Aang’s hands, Katara slowly marched off. That left the air bender alone in his thoughts, with him too worried of his failure but too afraid to do more. Once again, Aang could only watch as Katara waved her hands before her exposed belly button, peeling off the sweat on her uncovered abdomen before picking up her items. As Katara headed away from the park and in the direction of her home, Aang knew his final chance was gone.</p><p>A hand being clamped on Aang’s shoulder got the bald boy’s attention. He whipped his body around to see Gyatso look at him with concerned eyes. “That was quite a lot you revealed to Katara,” the older air bender observed, “It seems like you like her as more than just a friend.”</p><p>Aang could only cover his whole face with the towel, the mix of feelings inside his head locked in a death match with each other. “I can’t lose her, Gyatso,” he insisted, although it was unsure whether it was to Gyatso or to reassure himself, “I just can’t let anything bad happen.”</p><p>Gyatso could only look on sympathetically, bringing an arm around his ward’s shoulder and leading him out of the park. Much as his Air Nomad philosophy taught him to let go of his possessions, Gyatso conceded he never saw it coming. Who knew his ward would potentially fall in love at such a young age? Would this affect the way he related to others, and to the rest of the world? And what would happen to Aang if things around their group continued to spiral out of control? With so much uncertainly abound, Gyatso wasn’t even sure if he wanted to find out.</p><hr/><p>Nothing felt better to Katara than a quick shower after cross-country practice, refreshing both her body and mind as she tied her bathrobe up and trotted back to her room. Today’s run was an interesting one, to say the least, with her mind focused completely on the confrontation at lunch time rather than the terrain. It didn’t help that Aang kept calling out to her throughout the whole race, making it difficult for her to concentrate at all.</p><p>“Why did Aang have to go do all that?” Katara muttered, rifling through her closet for a new set of clothes. It was a bit unnerving when her air bender friend started asking her about what she intended to do regarding the takeover. Notwithstanding comments about letting Zuko off easy and wanting to know more about her plans, Katara did find Aang’s caring nature quite endearing. It felt good to know that even though there was so much turmoil in the last few days, that there was still one person who looked out for her.</p><p>Just when Katara placed her hand on a baby blue T-shirt, she could feel the rumbling in her gut return. Her grip on the shirt got just a bit tighter, wrinkling the section in her fist. “No, I can’t spill just because Aang’s my friend,” Katara decided, “I’m doing this for family, and that means following through and keeping this a secret.” Much as she agreed that Jet was a shady character, she was too involved in this now. Her family was about to break apart even more, and right now it seemed like Jet was the only one with a remedy. Much as she hated to admit it, but it truly felt like Jet and her were in the same boat.</p><p>“Hey Dad, I’m home,” Sokka’s voice could be heard from the hall below. A sudden wave of frustration directed at her brother engulfed Katara. She merely stated the truth that Zuko was in a family that wanted to make Hakoda lose his job, so how was that judging him? Moreover, Sokka judged Jet quickly as well, even though Katara did feel her alliance with Jet was one of necessity rather than of trust. Either way, Katara was just uncomfortable with Sokka’s decisions.</p><p>“Katara, are you up here?” Sokka called, footsteps from the staircase getting louder. Katara dropped the new change of clothes on her bed, tugging on her wardrobe once more before turning to the door. Sokka had his hands on the straps of his backpack, his shoulder leaning against the doorframe while his face showed a forced neutral expression. “I didn’t come at a bad time, did I? Because there’s something I really want to talk to you about,” he stated.</p><p>Katara pressed her lips together, figuring what this topic was most likely about. “Is this with the thing that went on at lunch?” Katara demanded, crossing her arms, “If it is, then I don’t really want to get into it. I’m sorry I stormed off, but other than that, I won’t change my mind.”</p><p>“Katara, you storming off from the lunch table is the least of my concern right now,” Sokka retorted, hands planted firmly on his hips, “I got news from Suki, and she heard a strange conversation between Hahn and your buddy Jet. Apparently, all that talk about breaking into someone’s house to steal documents, they aren’t as farfetched as you think they are.”</p><p>Katara could feel a chill shoot down her spine, the fluffy wardrobe clinging onto her back doing nothing to keep her body warm. “So why don’t we go over what we know so far, Katara? Haru and Teo find a kid being bullied by Jet, the kid spills the beans on Jet’s plans, now Hahn is somehow recruited into it, and together they’re about to break into someone’s home,” Sokka listed, lifting one finger for each point he made, “Suki told me Gaoling was mentioned several times, so I think the pieces of this puzzle are starting to fall into place.”</p><p>The butterflies in Katara’s stomach flapped so hard that she felt a tornado was about to shoot through her body. Despite her best attempts to keep to the deal she made with Jet secret, it was slowly falling apart for her. “That doesn’t really prove anything,” Katara murmured, more to herself than to Sokka, “How does any of that have to do with me?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb, Katara,” Sokka muttered, his tone venomous and his eyes narrowing by the second, “You didn’t raise a huge stink at lunch over something that has nothing to do with you. Just like you, I’m upset by Dad possibly losing his job, but something tells me there is a lot more to what’s going on than that meets the eye.” Sokka stalked into the bedroom and glared his sister straight in the eyes. “Katara, is something happening that you’re not telling us about? Do you want to help me fill in the blanks here?” Sokka demanded.</p><p>Katara blinked a couple of times, swallowing hard to regain her composure. She could feel the beads of cold sweat form on the back of her neck, but she was adamant that she went through with Jet’s plan to the end. “There are no blanks to fill in,” Katara replied, forcing the authority into her tone, “I have nothing to say on this issue.”</p><p>“How long are you planning to hide it, Katara?” Sokka continued his challenge, “I’ll have you know that Suki heard names being mentioned when Jet and Hahn were talking, two of those names being yours and Toph’s. I also find it quite convenient that before Zuko started talking, you and Toph were the ones to vehemently deny anything was going on. And since Suki also had Ty Lee helping her, I would say two sets of ears can’t be all that wrong.”</p><p>Katara scowled, upset that Sokka scored a point. “Well, I didn’t hear anything, so I don’t have to comment on it,” she persisted, gripping the straps of the bathrobe, “Suki shouldn’t be snooping around eavesdropping on people anyway. Besides, Ty Lee is one of Azula’s friends, so how do you know she didn’t say that to help Sozin instead?”</p><p>“Hello, Katara! Anybody in there at all?” Sokka asked, obnoxiously waving his hands in front of the water bender’s eyes, “Your arguments are making less and less sense by the second. First you blow up at Zuko, then you say you didn’t have anything to say, and now you say Suki was being nosy even though what she says affects this matter directly. I’ve heard of talking out of both sides of one’s mouth, but this is just ridiculous!”</p><p>“Look, what does that possibly mean?” Katara demanded, planting balled fists onto her hips, “I think you’re forgetting something important here, Sokka. There is still a chance that if Sozin takes over Gaoling, Dad may lose his job. And until this issue can be settled, I don’t think anyone can take it easy. There’s enough drama going on over there, and I don’t want more drama here with you. If you can’t get what’s going on, then maybe you should stay out of my way!”</p><p>“Stay out of your way so you can do what? Go on a mad rampage all over nothing?” Sokka retorted, jabbing a finger into Katara’s face, “Zuko’s not the enemy, and given the way you’re acting, I doubt Sozin is the enemy either. I’m pretty sure the enemy is whatever demon you have inside your heart right now. What do you think you’re doing with this?”</p><p>“You have no idea what you’re talking about, Sokka! I’m doing this for the family, alright? For the family,” Katara roared, waving her arms in the air, “If I don’t do this, Dad will lose his job, and we’ll fall apart. Given how dedicated Mom was to our family, if somehow she was resurrected, I doubt she’ll be proud of what you’re doing, watching things fall apart!”</p><p>“You know what? If you’re really doing what you say you’re doing, then I hope Mom gets resurrected somehow! If Mom sees the madness you’re going through, holding an invisible grudge against an innocent person, I hope she gives you the lecture of a lifetime!” Sokka spat back at her. If things weren’t heated when they first confronted each other, they sure were now.</p><p>The awkward silence was finally broken when Hakoda stuck his head into the room. “Is everything alright in here?” he asked, a concerned look on his face, “I heard a lot of shouting from downstairs. What are you two up to that requires that much noise?”</p><p>Katara shot one final dark look at Sokka before turning around. “I want to get changed, so I appreciate it if I get some privacy,” she snarled, picking up the set of clothes she chose for herself, “If you don’t mind, I’d like those people in my room to step out.”</p><p>“Gladly,” Sokka snapped, whipping his body around, “I’ve had a bit too much excitement for tonight, and the last thing I want to hear is more irrational talk to make me lose my focus. I’ll see you at dinner, Katara, if you want to come down at all.” With that, he barged through the door and back to his room, accentuating his point with a slam of the door.</p><p>Hakoda turned his head back and forth between his two children. “Did you guys have a fight or something?” he wondered aloud. Whatever that went on, he knew it had to be big to turn two close siblings that far apart from each other. And with more uncertainty in the future, the only thing Hakoda could wish for was to avoid further conflicts within his family.</p><hr/><p>“What’s the deal, Ty Lee? What do you want to talk about that’s this urgent?” Mai asked, slipping into a table at their school’s cafeteria. Around them, students dressed in fancy private school uniforms carefully took their seats, revealing their lunches in almost dramatic fashion. While Mai understood the reasons for going to this school and the perks that came with it, she really wasn’t in for how overly dramatic students could act in doing simple things like eating.</p><p>“It’s not me, Mai,” Ty Lee responded, the ever present grin stretched wider across her face than ever before, “It’s Azula. She wants our help to do something big, and she wants me to tell you about it before she joins us later. Want to hear the scoop?”</p><p>Mai rolled her eyes. It was so typical of Ty Lee to get excited over the smallest things. “Let’s remember that when we were younger, Azula got us to do all sorts of unsavoury things,” Mai reminded the acrobat, “Having her want our help isn’t necessarily a good thing, although I don’t mind helping her if her demands are reasonable. Now what’s the big story?”</p><p>“Okay. So, my friend Suki and I went to the Jasmine Dragon after practice yesterday. Suki said there was this mysterious and supposedly creepy guy called Jet that she wants us to follow, although I thought the guy was kind of a charmer rather than creepy. Seriously, I wonder if Suki herself has a crush on him. Anyway…” Ty Lee rambled on, causing Mai’s eyelids and head to dip. Had it not been for her hands supporting each side of her jawbone, Mai would most likely do a face-plant right into her food, which would not look good in front of the student body.</p><p>“And then Azula showed up and told me she’s also on the lookout for him, and are you still listening, Mai?” Ty Lee asked. That snapped Mai back to attention after nearly zoning out in the midst of Ty Lee’s nonsensical rambling. “Azula said that if I was already watching Jet, then she wants me to keep doing that, and report back to her later on. She says this is really important for what she and her dad are trying to do.”</p><p>“All I heard were bits and pieces about how this Jet guy is recruiting someone from the public school to sneak into someone’s house to get some important stuff,” Mai regurgitated, skipping out a lot of Ty Lee’s colour commentary about how she found the two males attractive, “And now Azula’s asking us to keep an eye on them? That sounds crazy to me.”</p><p>“Oh, it won’t be crazy once you hear out what I have in mind,” a snarky voice interjected. Mai and Ty Lee looked up to see Azula standing before them, her uniform neat and her school badge nearly sparkling in the light. The trademark tilted smirk indicated to Mai that something big was about to go down. “Since you both have relatives that work in my father’s company, I think you both have an incentive to help me out,” Azula suggested, nonchalantly placing a hand on her hip, “Want me to fill in the blanks, and tell you what we’re playing for here?”</p><p>Despite the weary look on her face, Mai scooted over on the bench for Azula to sit down. Azula dramatically flipped the back of her blazer like a cape before authoritatively planting herself on the bench. “My father is planning on a corporate takeover of Gaoling, and has one of the top assistants at Gaoling at his disposal. That assistant asked Jet to fetch some documents that can help our takeover,” Azula described, lowering her tone to not let those around her hear, “But since Jet has a distrust of fire benders, that’s putting my father in a bind. What he’s suggested is to observe Jet from a distance, keeping his in line and under control, while staying far away so he won’t suspect us. Since you two aren’t fire benders, you two are perfect for the job.”</p><p>Mai cocked an eyebrow, listening on intently while Azula went over all the important details. She insisted that Jet would carry out the plan to invade the Bei Fong mansion, despite having to desperately search for people to help him. She was also certain that Long Feng, the Gaoling executive assistant that Ozai had in his control, would have possession of the documents somehow. “Assuming Jet hands them to Long Feng, the documents will be in his control,” Azula explained, “My suggestion is that we cut out the middleman and take them for ourselves, just so Dad will have the final say, and Long Feng will have no choice but to comply. Your thoughts?”</p><p>“Oh, is this going to be like an ambush or something? We get to surprise Jet when he finds out we’re taking the files instead of Long Feng?” Ty Lee giddily clapped her hands, her excitement increasing her already high voice by one more octave, “We get to be up close and personal to Jet. Isn’t that great, Mai?” she asked, reaching across to grab Mai’s forearm.</p><p>Mai gently pried Ty Lee’s fingers away from her forearm. “I’m already dating Zuko, so I think I’ll pass,” Mai responded, shooting Ty Lee a dark look before turning to Azula, “I still don’t see why we have to get involved in some way. If you’ve already made up your mind about what to do, then why don’t you intercept Jet before he can hand them to Long Feng? Besides, if we’re just standing there watching him loot someone’s house, what happens if the cops appear?”</p><p>“The cops will arrest Jet, not us,” Azula smugly corrected Mai, causing Mai the normally emotionless girl to frown even more, “We’ll be off and running, getting the stuff to my father before the Bei Fongs can even figure out what was taken. And if one of us can be there to finger Jet as the fall guy, then that’s even better for our plans. Maybe we should have us take something from the Bei Fongs, like a watch or necklace, and slip it in Jet’s pockets.”</p><p>Mai’s stomach sagged upon hearing the plan. She gave Ty Lee a side glance, noticing the cheery disposition faded somewhat. “Ah, Azula, much as I know you worked hard on this plan, I really don’t think we should do it,” Mai stuttered, “Much as I don’t like Jet and his gang, I don’t think it’s right for us to use him, only to frame him later on. You make him sound like he’s just a tool for us, but I don’t want this to be brought upon even my worst enemies.”</p><p>Even Ty Lee nodded her head enthusiastically, her pursed lips a contrast to her bubbly personality. “I can’t imagine a hot guy like Jet spending years in jail. Even though some girls dig the bad boy type, I can’t say I’m one of them,” Ty Lee pointed out, her braids swinging with every bob of her head, “Can you at least let Jet off easy, Azula?”</p><p>Azula’s cold glare sent shivers up Mai’s spine, and she was sure Ty Lee felt the exact same way. “Let’s not forget who your parents work for, ladies,” Azula observed, standing up straight and crossing her arms, “Mai’s father is an accountant with Sozin, someone my father singlehandedly picked into the company even when the lower level managers weren’t ready to make him an offer. And with a younger brother who is still a toddler at home, what do you think will happen if, by chance, your father loses his job?” Azula suggested, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>Mai could only grit her teeth as Azula set her sights on Ty Lee, this time needling her large family. Ty Lee had six other sisters in her family, and that meant Sozin positions were that much more important to them. “Seven cars, seven college tuitions, seven weddings, how do you think your parents can pay for all that?” Azula listed off, lifting a finger for each point, “Well, they sure won’t be able to if they get fired from Sozin, now will they?”</p><p>Azula moved away from the table, taking a few slow steps backwards while keeping her eyes on the girls. “The choice is yours, my friends,” she pointed out in a snarky tone, “Nobody will force your hand, but I do hope you consider what the end result will be if my father’s plan fails. My family didn’t get where we are today by accepting failure, so think carefully about it.”</p><p>Azula then turned on her heel and marched away, leaving Mai and Ty Lee in their wake. Even though she wasn’t too warm to Tom-Tom, given his birth took away her status as an only child, Mai still wanted him to grow up without facing poverty or humiliation. What Azula would bring, if Mai chose not to obey, would be worse than any bullying Tom-Tom would go through when he would go through school. Turning back to her lunch, Mai only rubbed her stomach without taking another bite. “I’m no longer hungry,” she murmured to Ty Lee, packing the food into her bag. Mai’s wobbling legs barely supported her feeble attempt to get up from the table and back to her locker, knowing she would have trouble focusing in all of her afternoon classes.</p><hr/><p>“What are you guys doing? What are you dragging me here?” Jet demanded, unimpressed at the two individuals pulling him away by the elbows. Jet was done another busy day of dealing with Long Feng about the details to invade the Bei Fong mansion. He never expected Hahn to go through with the plan so quickly, so he had to inform Long Feng of the changes. The time at the Gaoling executive assistant’s home was awful, with Long Feng grilling and cross-examining Jet at every step of the way. For a second, it made Jet wonder why he did this in the first place.</p><p>But nothing prepared him for what happened once he left the home. The second he was away from the block, two individuals came up from behind him and pulled him into a nearby alley. Jet caught a glimpse of their faces, and recognized them as Longshot and Smellerbee, two members of his group. He was still upset that they refused to help his plan, but to have them jump him like this was ridiculous. “Enough already,” he snapped, trying to shake them loose, “What’s the matter with you two? Can’t you just give this a rest?”</p><p>Jet was thrown back-first against the wall, with Smellerbee stalking right up to him. “No, Jet. The only person who should give this a rest is you,” she retorted, jabbing a finger in his face, “How long are you going to do this crazy stunt? You’re only going to get yourself killed!”</p><p>Jet’s face nearly drooped at that remark. “Smellerbee, I can’t believe you doubt my abilities that much. I’m really hurt,” he replied, putting on a surprisingly realistic sad tone, “I would think you would see your leader in a more competent light, right?”</p><p>“Jet, this has nothing to do with how competent you are,” Smellerbee stated, gritting her teeth and clenching her cheeks, “This has to do with how far this is going, and how crazy this sounds. I can’t possibly imagine the trouble you’ll get into if you do this. You’re ticking off the Bei Fong family, one of the richest and most powerful in the city. And it’s not doing what we should be doing, like giving kids a better chance to cut it out there against rich snobs like them. You’re breaking into their house and stealing corporate documents. Can’t you see what’s going on here? You’re in way over your head, and Longshot and I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>Jet snorted. “I think you guys are just mad that I came up with this plan, and none of you are brave enough to go through with it,” Jet sneered, tilting his head proudly in the air, “I think this will work perfectly, and if you guys don’t see it, then you’re just crazy.”</p><p>“Alright, then let’s put it another way then,” Smellerbee suggested. She let go of Jet’s right arm, leaving Longshot to pin Jet to the wall by the left shoulder. “Longshot and I just saw you walk out of the house over there. Just who were you visiting? Is that the dedicated Gaoling employee that you keep talking about, but so far refuse to identify? I think as part of your team, Longshot and I have the right to know. Just who is that man?” she demanded.</p><p>Jet stuttered, realizing he wasn’t as careful as he should have. The last thing he wanted was his team to distrust him after they found out what Long Feng had to offer him. Perhaps there was a way to steer them away from this topic, and more towards something they could all agree on. “He is a Gaoling employee, one that has it against Sozin’s people,” Jet replied, keeping his tone level and calm, “He’s on our side, and that’s why I’m visiting him.”</p><p>“Just because he’s against Sozin’s people doesn’t mean he’s on our side, Jet! Get that through your thick skull,” Smellerbee ranted, rapping her knuckles on Jet’s head, “We have to look at what help us the most, not blindly follow whoever is against fire benders. You may believe that the enemy of our enemy is our friend, but I say we should only make him a friend if we know what his deal is and if we can trust him.”</p><p>“He’s made it clear that he’s against Sozin’s people, so what more do you want?” Jet ranted, waving his arms around. The motion on his left arm caused Longshot to release his grip, allowing Jet some mobility away from the wall. “Did you guys forget about what fire benders are capable of? My family was destroyed because of fire benders, and I’m stuck with guardians who have drugs and alcohol throughout their house. The only reason I left is because I think I should have a better life than to go through that type of abuse, and if it means going against every fire bender in town to get it, then that’s a chance I’m going to take!” Jet concluded, slamming his rights fist into his left palm. With the angle of the setting sun lowering by the second, it was almost like a spotlight was shone onto Jet from the opening of the alley.</p><p>“Jet, you think I have it any better off then you?” Smellerbee countered, “My parents had their home foreclosed by a landlord who’s a fire bender, and we ended up staying in homeless shelters for periods of time. It’s only now that things are starting to settle, but they are far from perfect. The only reason I joined the Freedom Fighters is because I think things can change for us, but they sure as heck won’t if you get yourself into this mess.”</p><p>Before Jet could say anything, Smellerbee swung her backpack from her shoulders and onto the ground. She unzipped the main compartment and rifled through for several papers inside. “Even though you said you didn’t like Sneers ditching us, here’s where he came in handy,” she explained, flipping through the pages, “Since Kori Morishita has people in her family in the legal fields, I asked Sneers to get us some legal advice.”</p><p>Jet was silent as Smellerbee went through page after page of legal issues, with Longshot taking any page she was done with. “Whatever you’re doing with this employee, it’s not going to fly in corporate law. And if a takeover will happen, there are ways a company can protect itself from damages,” Smellerbee described. Once all the documents were in Longshot’s hands, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Jet. “Kori’s dad is an assistant of the mayor, and her mom is a paralegal in a corporate law firm. Kori has a heck lot more knowledge on this issue than any of us, and I’m glad Sneers got some information out of Kori’s family. I think we have no grounds for a mission here, Jet. So let’s just get off this and move on.”</p><p>Jet pursed his lips. Smellerbee could feel the gears inside Jet’s head moving. If using this could not convince Jet to stand down, then nothing would. “If Sneers is listening to that traitor Kori, then he’s most likely brainwashed too,” Jet murmured, “Besides, we’ve come too far to leave. I made a promise that I would help those people, and I’m not backing down from that.”</p><p>“You made a promise to whom, Jet?” Smellerbee probed, leaning her head closer to her leader. She could see beads of sweat develop from Jet’s temples, an indication that Jet might have been hiding something from them. “What did this Gaoling employee offer to you that we don’t know about? Did you take a bribe or something, and you can only collect when it’s done?”</p><p>Jet pressed his hands against his cheeks from the side, shaking his head a couple of times before turning back to Smellerbee. “There are these two girls, one of whom is Toph Bei Fong, who will really benefit if I do this for them,” Jet declared, his usual arrogant tone replaced by shakiness, “The employee promised me that he will look out for them when the plan goes down, and that no fire bender will harm them. I know we formed the group as a way to get back at some fire benders, so that’s why I think it’s still within our area to do this.”</p><p>Smellerbee bit her lower lip hard, almost tasting blood in an attempt to contain her anger. “Jet, can you stop this madness for a second?” she yelled, grabbing her leader’s shoulders, “You are now in this unhealthy obsession phase, and you’ve got to stop before it kills you. Longshot and I care about you too much to watch you get hurt, okay?”</p><p>Just then, Jet turned murderous stares at both Longshot and Smellerbee. Grabbing the girl’s hands, Jet eased them off his shoulder and flung them down. “My decision is final, and no one will stop me,” he spelled out, saying each word in a tone so cold that it chilled Smellerbee to the bones, “If you guys don’t want to do it, then at least stay out of my way.”</p><p>Smellerbee felt truly afraid for the first time since her parents had their house foreclosed upon. Jet’s expressions were more than toxic, and it struck Smellerbee that Jet’s intentions were now corrupted. With the shadows getting longer, Smellerbee soon found herself in the darkness of the alley, with no way out of this predicament. “I can’t convince you, can I?” she eked out.</p><p>Just then, Longshot moved up to Jet. He placed a hand on his leader’s shoulder and gave him a long look. “It’s not worth it,” Longshot mumbled, his eyes just as cold as the expression Jet gave Smellerbee earlier. Smellerbee knew Longshot rarely spoke, but the blunt method he used to make his statements was bound to make an impact. Could this rare occurrence, where the silent one was now taking a stand, make a difference to the results?</p><p>Unfortunately, it meant nothing at all. Jet did the exact same thing to Longshot and removed the hand from his shoulder. Straightening his clothes with a haughty flare, Jet spun on his heel and marched off. Smellerbee could only let her shoulders sag, her entire body deflate with that final move. Before her body could hit the ground, Longshot managed to put his arms around her, giving her the support she required. “Don’t say anything. Just hold me right now,” Smellerbee stuttered, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.</p><hr/><p>It was a rarity that Katara got any quiet time to herself nowadays, with so many things collapsing in on her. Notwithstanding the argument she had with Sokka, and the awkward talk she had with Aang, Katara’s mind was mainly on keeping her contact with Jet a secret. She was still hesitant about siding with Jet on this issue, and could imagine Toph probably feeling the same thing. But right now, the same message echoed through her head again and again, stating that she was forced to sit in the same boat as Jet, whether she liked it or not.</p><p>And this was where Katara found herself, strolling in the middle of the park after dinner. The setting sun was nearing the horizon, the low angle rays heating up Katara’s cheeks. There were only a few people around her, mainly taking their pets for an evening walk or sitting on the benches in relaxation. As she stepped up to the pond, watching the waters lap at the sides of the grass, Katara was glad that at least there was some place to go for peace and quiet.</p><p>Katara squatted down, rolling her hands above the water, bending the liquids before her. This simple act that she had been doing since the day she discovered bending seemed that much more important, given the implications this all led to. Outside of disagreements with Sokka and Aang, Katara also had to deal with Pakku, who regrettably was her grandmother’s close friend. Every time she recalled his arrogant form, sitting in that lounge chair with his arms crossed and refusing to even address her, it got Katara’s blood boiling. Other than the fact she was female, Katara felt there was absolutely nothing different between her and the rest of his male class. So why did he have to be such a stick-in-the-mud and refuse to teach her water bending?</p><p>“And that’s why this thing is so crucial to me,” Katara murmured, thinking about the deal with Jet, “I have to show everyone that I’m strong.” Assuming Jet knew nothing about Katara’s feud with Pakku, she realized how accurate his words were. If Katara could save Gaoling and her father’s job, then nobody could call her a weakling. Even Pakku, who was so incredibly strict in his adherence to tradition, would have no choice but to acknowledge her deeds. While Katara was never one to be selfish, she still believed there was something to be gained out of this deal. If it could keep her world together for a bit longer, then everything would be just fine.</p><p>“Katara, is that you?” a male voice called from behind her. The water bender whipped her head around to see Jet approach, leaning an arm against a nearby tree while twirling his toothpick in his mouth. “I didn’t expect you to be here, but I guess that means you have some free time,” Jet continued, his usual cockiness replaced by slight concern, “So what brings you out here to the park, all by yourself? Have you eaten dinner yet?”</p><p>Katara scowled. Was this Jet’s idea of taking her on a date? “Jet, the only thing I’ll do is to keep your dirty work a secret. I don’t want to do anything else with you,” she snapped, turning back to glare him down, “If you think you can get cozy with me through this thing, then you’re sadly mistaken. One false move and I’ll freeze you to that tree.”</p><p>Jet raised his hands slightly, as if in surrender. “I know we didn’t get off on the right foot, but it’s not going to stop me from caring about you,” he explained, trying to keep his tone calm, “My family was as affected by fire benders as yours, and that’s why I had my Freedom Fighters help out. We want to give kids a chance to make their mark on the world without some adult ruining their lives, especially when the adult is a disgusting fire bender.”</p><p>Katara pursed her lips. It was truly a confusing scene, with another person telling her how much he cared about her. Aang was the first person to say that, and Katara did genuinely feel that bond with Aang. He was the first person to reach out to her, showing her a sincere gentleness that made her feel at home whenever they were together, and never forced her to do anything she wasn’t ready for. Even when Aang openly disagreed with her choice, Katara was very happy that he didn’t try to judge her character because of it.</p><p>And now, here was Jet, who had a totally different approach. While Katara didn’t trust Jet at all, something about him made her want to agree with him. She realized he probably had a story underneath that exterior, one that Katara would probably sympathize with. Even though she doubted the sincerity of Jet’s concerns for her, Katara found herself siding with him more often, even when every logical and rational thought in her brain told her it was wrong. Was she getting herself in trouble no matter how she chose?</p><p>Turning her head back again, she narrowed her eyes at Jet. “Why do you fight, Jet?” she demanded, prying into the mysterious teen’s background, “I keep hearing you talk about how you don’t like fire benders. Is that the only reason why you’re doing all this?”</p><p>Jet lifted himself off the tree and marched to Katara’s spot. He plopped himself onto the grass, letting his legs stretch to the pond while leaning backwards on his elbows. “A fire bender did ruin my family, Katara,” he described, his tone low and sombre, “Seeing my life deteriorate all because of what happened on that day, that’s when I realized I can no longer live the way I used to. It was either I let this shadow hang over me, or I step out and do something big.”</p><p>Katara mulled this over, realizing how eerily similar it was to her life. Kya’s death was the shadow that draped over her, and she was on the verge of stepping out from it. While Katara had yet to decide what big thing she would do, she realized an impending choice was at hand. Much as she hated to admit it, Katara really felt Jet’s story connecting with her current state.</p><p>Yet there was one thing about Jet’s whole story that didn’t pass the smell test. “So you’re basically saying the only reason you broke out on your own and formed the Freedom Fighters is because you hate what fire benders did to your family?” Katara questioned, keeping a steady gaze on Jet, “I can’t agree with that decision. I got into a huge fight with Sokka all because he thinks I’m being blinded by hate. And now that I think about it, maybe I am going in the wrong direction if I let that happen. Are you sure you won’t have the same problem in the long run?”</p><p>Jet sat up straight, his body now parallel to Katara’s. “I’m not doing this just because I hate fire benders, although that is a factor,” he responded, clasping his hands and placing them on his bent knees, “I know there are lots of people out there who want that chance to shine, but can’t because something is hindering them. Whether it’s a fire bender or uncooperative parents, I want these things out of the way so you can truly do whatever you want. That’s why I called my group the Freedom Fighters, so that one day you and Toph and whoever we help can be free.”</p><p>Katara stayed silent while the sun’s setting rays bore into her, almost like they helped her better soak in Jet’s words. His goals sounded so noble, yet so ominous at the same time. While Katara was glad Jet wanted to help people, it felt like he was doing so at the expense of all his other morals. “Join my group, Katara. I guarantee we can help so many more people if you’re there to support us,” Jet concluded, placing his hand on Katara’s shoulder.</p><p>Katara shuddered at Jet’s touch. While she found Jet’s reasoning intriguing, this rogue was getting way too bold for his own good. It got Katara deciding that until things settled, it was best to keep a distance from him. “Let’s just end it there, okay?” Katara suggested, flipping Jet’s hand off of her shoulder. She quickly got up and stared Jet down, warning him with a dangerous voice, “I’ll help you out with the Gaoling thing, but after that I don’t want to have anything more to do with you. And if you don’t want me to drown you with water bending or something, keep your hands to yourself.” With that, she turned on her heels and marched off.</p><hr/><p>“Uh, Uncle, I didn’t know you have a visitor,” Zuko stammered, taking an uneasy look at the eccentric man greeting him at the door with Iroh. Dinner at his home was uncomfortable, to say the least, with Azula and Ozai conversing between themselves and refusing to even look at Zuko. Every time Zuko even tried to look their way, two sets of angry eyes turned his attempt back. Before long, Zuko merely excused himself and handed his unfinished plate of food to the housekeeper in the kitchen. He just wanted to get away from that negativity in a hurry.</p><p>“Oh, don’t mind Bumi,” Iroh stated, waving his hand at the bug-eyed man behind Iroh, who cackled maniacally at the mention of his name, “My old friend wants to show me some new ingredients I can include in the cakes and desserts at my café. He brought over some samples that I can try out. If you’re interested, you can be a taster too. Want to come in?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Zuko murmured, rubbing the back of his head. He barely ate anything for dinner, so some food would do him plenty right now. “So, what’s going on with the dessert menu then? Are you going to include whatever Bumi has in store for you?”</p><p>“Jennamite, my boy!” Bumi called, cackling once more as he shuttled the scarred fire bender into the dining room. Indeed, on the dining room table were several bowls of crystalline pieces, each bowl containing a different colour. “I’ve convinced your Uncle to include this in his dessert menu. You can’t say no to this, if you know your desserts well!”</p><p>“Jennamite,” Zuko echoed the older man, glancing apprehensively at the colourful crystals in the bowls, “Aren’t they supposed to be some torture device? I heard in the past, some prisoners would be subject to torture by having a jennamite ring put around them. Within days, the crystals would grow around their bodies, suffocating them to death.”</p><p>“Everything you say it true,” Bumi responded, leaning dramatically against the back of one of the chairs, “Before the world agreed to outlaw cruel and unusual punishments, jennamite was one such torture method. However, the crystal itself is also very sweet, and can be used in all sorts of deserts. Pretty smart, huh?” Bumi concluded with another round of maniacal laughter.</p><p>Zuko sighed and pinched his nose. While he appreciated the earth bender’s enthusiasm, Zuko really didn’t want to be dragged into another one of Bumi’s crazy taste tests. When Zuko was younger, he used to go to Bumi’s candy store with his mother. Bumi would tempt him into trying new types of candy, sometimes to the chagrin of Ursa. It was another example of when things were less complicated than they were now. “Can I just talk to my uncle for a second before I go trying out this weird stuff?” Zuko asked, easing himself into a chair.</p><p>Iroh’s face became glum. Giving Bumi a quick nod, he quickly sat himself next to his nephew while Bumi stepped away from the table. With his friend busying himself in the kitchen, it gave Iroh a chance to speak directly with his nephew. “Did something happen between you and Ozai again?” he gently queried, “What went on at home today?”</p><p>Zuko took a deep breath to calm the chills coursing through his body. With only the lamp above the table on in the dining room, Zuko felt like he entered a police interrogation room. “You know I heard stuff about the corporate takeover, and that Dad might be behind it, right?” he began, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to make sure Bumi couldn’t hear him, “And you’re aware that after I told my friend what I heard, Katara and Toph blew up at me, and now Sokka’s trying his hardest to prevent things from falling apart. You know all this?”</p><p>Iroh nodded apprehensively, which did nothing to calm Zuko’s nerves. Rubbing his arms up and down, Zuko moistened his lips several times before continuing on. “Well, right now, I think things are getting way worse,” Zuko stated, clasping his shaking hands together, “After I left Dad and Azula at the dining room table, I went to my room. I was about to study when I got a call from Mai on my cellphone. She told me that Azula approached her and Ty Lee today, telling them about the plan to get involved in invading Toph’s home. Mai sounded like she didn’t want to do it, but she told me she’s not given much of a choice. Mai thinks if she refuses, Azula will tell Dad to fire her parents. What can I do to help her?”</p><p>Iroh pursed his lips. Just one look and Zuko knew the older man was stumped by this as well. “If my brother can be described with a couple of words, it’s bitter and remorseless,” Iroh pointed out, gently scratching the stubble on his chin, “It would not be out of the question to have Azula convince Ozai to hurt Mai’s family if Mai disagrees with the move.”</p><p>“But that’s the point!” Zuko exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, “I know this is wrong, and Mai knows this is wrong, but there’s nothing we can do to stop it. Mai’s forced to do something she doesn’t want to do, or else her father will be out of a job. Is there anything I can do to protect her, or at least convince her she shouldn’t do it, no matter the consequences?”</p><p>Iroh winced, which only made Zuko more helpless. If even the wisest person Zuko knew was out of ideas, then Mai might just be in it for the long haul. “Well, this is indeed a crossroads for you, both in terms with your relationship with Mai and with the way you relate to your father and sister,” Iroh described, holding his chin with his right hand, “You’re stronger and freer and wiser than ever before. You rightly pointed out that what Ozai has in store for everyone is not the right thing to do, and it’s time for you to act on your choice of choosing good by taking a stand. If you cannot convince Mai to remedy the problem, then maybe it’s time you take action too.”</p><p>Zuko stuttered, feeling the blood rush in and out of his head several times. Indeed, for the longest time, his only goal to keep his family together was what drove the conflict within him. In between dealing with his father’s disrespect and his sister’s bullying, Zuko could never do what he felt was right. If he took a stand now, what would that entail? “What do you have in mind then?” he demanded, “Everything I’ve already tried didn’t work, so what else can work?”</p><p>“I suggest you think like a mad genius then!” Bumi’s familiar voice shouted from behind him. Zuko nearly shot out of his seat when the eccentric old man leaned his head in, those wide eyes staring at him mischievously. “I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but given how loud you were, it’s hard for me to ignore you. So when you asked what you can do outside of what you already tried, I suggest thinking like a mad genius and do something completely different!”</p><p>Zuko cocked his eyebrow, his mouth hanging slightly ajar and his body leaning away from Bumi. “Is there anything left to try when everything I did has failed?” he replied hesitantly.</p><p>“Oh, there’s always something new to try, if you know what I mean,” Bumi explained, turning to Iroh with a grin. Zuko could see his uncle return with a warm smile of his own, which made him suspect these two older men were up to something, “If I told you an old torture device from the past can turn into a tasty treat today, you’d probably laugh at me. But we’ll see who has the last laugh when jennamite desserts from the Jasmine Dragon become the talk of the town!”</p><p>Bumi cackled and snorted once more as he plopped down a pan of cakes, each with a piece of jennamite on top. From seemingly out of nowhere, Bumi whipped out a bag of those crystals and hungrily crunched into them, lips smacking with every bite. “I think you’ll know what Bumi means when the time is right. Now, would you like to try this treat?” Iroh suggested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Break-and-Enter, Total Failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, the second that limo leaves, we’ll charge right in,” Jet informed Hahn as the two teens crouched just outside the gates of the Bei Fong mansion. This was the weekend that Toph suggested for Jet’s unannounced visit to her home. Toph’s parents had a luncheon with some Gaoling clients this Saturday, leaving Toph alone with the housekeepers. With the house staff busy with other things, it was the perfect time for Jet to strike.</p><p>“Toph will open this side window for us. That’s where I’ll climb in, and let Toph bring me to her father’s office,” Jet explained, outlining the details on the map to Hahn, “Your job is to stay near the window and watch for anyone potentially spotting us. Once you see anyone nearby, you give me the signal and I’ll try to hurry out of there. Any questions so far?”</p><p>Hahn shook his head. “So it’s going to be pretty crazy, huh?” he asked. Despite being midday, the mansion’s shadow still loomed large over Hahn, making the usually arrogant boy feel almost insignificant. It was only a few days ago when Jet approached him with this insane plan, one that Hahn himself had much doubt about. Why would anyone want to waste their time sneaking into a millionaire’s mansion to fetch some mysterious documents?</p><p>Yet for some reason, Hahn found himself agreeing to this plan. He wasn’t sure if it was his friendship with Jet when they were younger, or if Jet’s way of charming people made it so hard to say no to, or perhaps he just wanted to send a message to Sokka for badmouthing Jet. But whatever the case, Hahn was now involved in this until the end. “How are we making our escape once we get the files?” Hahn queried, wiping his mouth nervously.</p><p>“I haven’t figured that out completely yet,” Jet responded, getting a good look at the surroundings. There were some wooded areas just down the hill from the mansion, and at the bottom was a road back into the city. “The main thing is to get out of here without being spotted, so as long as we can get onto the road, we should be fine,” Jet described.</p><p>“And there’s where we’re going to come in,” a female voice called. Both Jet and Hahn turned to see Smellerbee and Longshot standing behind them, the former with a frown on her face. “We’re still not happy with your decision, Jet,” Smellerbee continued, her hands planted onto her hips, “But for your sake, we’re going to help you with this.”</p><p>Jet cocked an eyebrow. Twice in the last week, Smellerbee had been one of the most vocal opponents to his plan. She even went as far as to consult Kori and Sneers, two people Jet considered traitors to his plan, just to impeach Jet’s credibility. Personally, Jet still wasn’t sure if he could trust Smellerbee right now. “I have no idea what changed your mind,” Jet commented, narrowing his eyes at her, “But I’m glad you’re willing to help me.”</p><p>“You’re our leader, and the last thing we want is you going to jail,” Smellerbee added, crouching down next to Jet, “But just to be clear, Longshot and I don’t want to be anywhere near this mansion. We’re going to hide in the woods, and help you spot or clear the way for you to the road. We’ll only take the documents to relay them to the getaway car, so the actual step to get the documents is still on you. Do we have ourselves clear on that?”</p><p>Jet shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat, I guess,” he replied nonchalantly. The group could see the large garage doors slowly lifting into the air, revealing the shiny limousine that Lao and Poppy were about to get into. “How did you get a getaway car? And who’s driving it back to the city?” Jet asked, taking a side glance at Smellerbee.</p><p>“We convinced Pipsqueak to do it, and one of his friends let him borrow a car,” Smellerbee answered, wrapping her fingers around the metallic bars of the gate, “We tried to get Sneers and The Duke, but both of them turned us down. Kori found out about Sneers’ connection to us, and Sneers promised her he wouldn’t get involved anymore. As for The Duke, he hung up on us before we said a word to him, so count them both out.”</p><p>Jet shook his head. That meant two people of his team were gone, all because they chose to listen to the other side more; Sneers to Kori, The Duke to Haru and Teo. It was so hard to trust people nowadays, and it only hardened his resolve to beat back those fire benders. “Well, let’s hope it’ll work out, for all our sakes,” Jet retorted, returning an emotionless stare at Smellerbee, “I haven’t heard much from Pipsqueak recently either, so my faith in him is blind, at best.”</p><p>“Hey, look over there,” Hahn interrupted the group. Four sets of eyes watched the wealthy businessman and his wife enter the limo with almost pompous elegance. The way Lao and Poppy moved made them look like they were superior to everyone else, enough to make the four roll their eyes. “I don’t know what’s worse, fire benders or these two,” Hahn commented.</p><p>Jet said nothing, opting to concentrate on the task at hand. As the limousine winded out the long driveway and through the automatic gates, Jet and his group sprung to action. They quickly slipped past the closing gate, glancing back to see the limo keep heading out. Tilting their heads back and forth, they made sure there were no eyes on them as they charged towards the mansion. Pressing their backs against the wall, Jet led them to scramble past the doors and down the right side. They were completely within the mansion’s shadows, dodging bushes and shrubs along the way. By the time their mad dash was over, they could only lean against the wall, hyperventilating in both nervousness and fatigue.</p><p>Just then, a window above them opened, with an unimpressed face frowning at them. “You didn’t tell me you had company, Jet,” Toph grumbled, frowning at the group below, “With four sets of vibrations against the walls, I’m almost bouncing out of my seat here.”</p><p>Jet nodded. “Only Hahn is staying in the yard. The other two are the relay people who will take the documents somewhere safe,” he responded, signalling to his team, “Hahn, make sure you keep watch. Smellerbee and Longshot, I’m guessing you’re heading to the woods?”</p><p>Longshot nodded, heading off with Smellerbee. That left Hahn with Jet, with the former clasping his fingers together. He placed them at knee height and parallel to the ground, creating a step for Jet to climb onto as he reached for Toph’s window. “Let’s just get this over with,” Toph stated, opening the window wider while Jet made his way up.</p><p>When Jet and Hahn did their work in the yard, Smellerbee and Longshot climbed out through a side gate. Longshot slowly trudged beside Smellerbee, who was busy talking on her phone. “Are you here yet, Pipsqueak?” she demanded anxiously.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m driving up to the place right now,” the large man’s deep voice replied, “So tell me, why exactly are we doing this? What will we do once we get the files from Jet?”</p><p>“Like I told you before, we’re not stealing these,” Smellerbee described, pinching her nose in frustration. While Pipsqueak meant well and was a valuable member of the team, he often had difficulty understanding the reasons behind their missions. Sometimes it took several explanations before he got the message. “We’re taking them back to the base, and when Jet doesn’t notice, we’ll swipe them from him and return them to Mr. Bei Fong. I have no intention of getting any of us in trouble. Do you understand?”</p><p>Longshot and Smellerbee edged deeper into the woods, getting into position while waiting for Jet and Hahn to come out. Yet unknown to them, there were another set of eyes in the trees, located about ten metres to their right and near the gate. A set of binoculars were lowered, revealing a pair of golden eyes and smirking lips. “Alright, ladies,” the voice ordered arrogantly, “The first group has just left the scene, and it’s now our turn to shine.”</p><hr/><p>“Well, what’s the big plan now?” Mai asked, trying hard to stifle a yawn. Earlier that week, Azula’s persuasive maneuvering got Mai and Ty Lee to agree to help her task at Toph’s mansion. Azula just reported that Jet entered the mansion via a side window, while a lookout stood at the base of the wall. Two other individuals slinked off into the woods, most likely to serve as the relay team. With nothing more to do than waiting for Jet to climb back out, Mai was absolutely bored to tears, wondering why the heck she agreed to this in the first place.</p><p>Stuffing the binoculars back into her jacket pocket, Azula rubbed her hands together and signalled Mai and Ty Lee to come closer to her. “The two runners won’t come into play until Jet comes back out, so that gives me enough time to do my thing,” she described, “You two will make sure that spotter doesn’t see me, and your skills are perfect for this job.”</p><p>Azula then pointed right at the lookout now identified as Hahn. “Mai, I want you to throw a couple of blades at him. Don’t run him through with them, but at least pin him face-first against the wall,” Azula instructed, giving the emotionless girl a hard look before turning to the bubbly one, “While he’s pinned, I want Ty Lee to knock him out for at least twenty minutes. I think you know what chi to block in order to make that happen?”</p><p>Both girls nodded apprehensively, not sure if this plan would work out at all. Azula, on the other hand, had her trademark tilted smirk splattered on her face. “I’m going in to find some valuables to stuff into Jet’s pockets,” she continued, “When Jet comes out, he’ll probably see Hahn unconscious. That’s when Ty Lee will block the same chi she did for Hahn on Jet, and Mai will take the documents off his hands. I’ll slip the stuff into his pockets, and then call the police to get him nailed. There’s no way the blind girl can say I did anything when I saved her.”</p><p>Mai rolled her eyes, trying to block out Azula’s snide remarks while she focused on the task at hand. Luckily, Hahn made life easy for Mai when all he did was stand still with his hands planted on his hips while facing the wall. Pulling out two small blades from inside her oversized sleeves, Mai aimed them right at Hahn. Being a less-than-social type, Mai didn’t join any sports teams or clubs at school, opting to stay at home even when both her parents worked late. Her parents promised her anything as long as she behaved, so finding things to do in her spare time was second nature to her. Who knew her self-taught knife-throwing skills would come in handy?</p><p>Within seconds, the two blades sizzled through the air and hit just the right spot. Hahn could only howl out in shock as the knives pierced through his clothing and pinned him to the wall. With him still struggling to break free, Azula and her two friends charged through the yard and raced right up to Hahn. “No cuts through the body, not that I was aiming for that anyway,” Mai commented, admiring her piece of work, “Success can be so boring.”</p><p>Ty Lee was next up, sending a flurry of jabs through Hahn’s back and head, rendering him unconscious. “Mai, you and Ty Lee unpin Hahn and move him to the side,” Azula ordered, “I have to take care of the next part.” With that, she took a crouched stance and stared straight at the window above her. If someone didn’t know better, it seemed like she was about to jump in.</p><p>Azula leaped into the air as expected, but then two jets of flame shot out from her feet. With her head level with the top of the window, Azula reached out and grabbed the windowsill, twisting her body horizontally and squeezing through the opening. Leaping off the windowsill, Azula pressed her back against the wall and listened closely. Jet and Toph were heard arguing over which documents were which at least a few rooms down the hall. “At the rate they’re going, they won’t have that document soon, I bet,” Azula muttered, pursing her lips in contempt.</p><p>Taking a gander at the room she was in, she realized this seemed to be a storage area, with all sorts of old trinkets and goods packed neatly into cardboard boxes. Sticking her head in a couple of them, Azula got nothing more than coatings of dust on her face. “Doesn’t look like there is anything valuable in here, now does it?” she commented to herself.</p><p>Just before Azula was about to move on, a strange box caught her eye. It was small enough to fit inside the palm of her hand, almost out of place among all the old stuff. Cocking an eyebrow, she reached out to grab the box, rocking it around her left palm while fingering the top with her right digits. Reaching down to the latch with her thumb, Azula pressed hard and pushed it open. To her surprise, the box contained one of the most beautiful diamond rings she had ever laid her eyes on. “So that’s why it’s here,” Azula stated, “Someone must be using this place to store either an antique ring or a new present.”</p><p>“Alright, I think we got it,” the voice of Jet declared from the few rooms down. Azula tilted her head arrogantly, almost sneering at the announcement. Flipping the box close, she pocketed it in her jacket and pressed her back against the wall once more. While she wasn’t too familiar with Toph Bei Fong’s bending abilities, she heard from Mai and Ty Lee that the blind girl could sense vibrations with her feet. If Azula was still in the room when Toph came near, it was inevitable that Azula would be spotted.</p><p>Just when voices could be heard in the hallway, Azula saw the perfect distraction. Across from the door in a large room to the left, there were some potted plants hanging from the ceiling. She guessed it must be a conservatory of sorts, where the Bei Fongs collected their favourite plants. One such pot seemed a bit older, with the wires holding it to the ceiling somewhat frayed. With her body in a crouch, Azula waved her free arm in a circular motion. She could feel the energy within her come together, getting ready to blast out in one shot.</p><p>Aiming right at the frayed wire, Azula thrust her arm forward, unleashing a bolt of lightning from her fingers. The electricity shot through the wire, causing the pot to tumble to the ground in a loud crash. That got the attention of Toph and an older voice, who Azula assumed to be the housekeeper. “Jet, you better get out of here before you’re spotted. I’ll go check what that crash is all about,” Toph suggested before a series of footsteps stormed past the door.</p><p>Smirking once more, Azula craned her neck out the door and to the left. Toph and the housekeeper arrived at the conservatory, wondering what happened to that old pot. Turning to her right quickly, Azula could see Jet down the hall, too busy shoving things into a bag to notice her. Making this her chance to leave, Azula leaped for the window again, using the fire jets from her feet to propel her out and onto the ground. “Jet’s coming out any instant now,” she informed Mai and Ty Lee, who had Hahn’s unconscious body lined up against the wall, “Ty Lee, get ready to do your thing. Mai, once Jet’s incapacitated, take the documents and run for the woods.”</p><p>Both girls nodded nervously once more. Neither Mai nor Ty Lee wanted to take this step, but with no other alternative except their parents being dismissed by Ozai, they had to agree. Slipping back against the wall, they waited patiently for Jet to come out. The only one of them not worried at all was Azula, who had one hand inside her jacket pocket. Mai and Ty Lee had no idea what Azula retrieved, but they sure knew it wasn’t about to end well.</p><p>“Hey Hahn, I got the stuff. Let’s get ready to go,” Jet announced, leaping off the window and onto the grass. The threesome was located at the right of the window, while leaving Hahn to the left. Once Jet realized Hahn wasn’t responding, he immediately leaned to the left to check on his partner. “Hahn, what’s the deal? Why did you fall asleep on me?” he demanded.</p><p>Before long, Jet fell to the ground to join his partner, courtesy of several jabs from a cheery, midriff-baring acrobat. With Ty Lee proudly planting her hands on her hips and admiring her good work, Mai stepped in and pulled the documents from Jet’s bag. They were placed in a brown folder with the label “Gaoling” on the top. “I’m guessing we got what we’re looking for, right?” Mai asked, tucking them under her right arm.</p><p>Azula nodded. “You girls can head off for now. Go down this hill and head for the main road. If the two relay members from Jet’s team spot you, you know what to do,” she instructed, tilting her head at the trees. Mai and Ty Lee soon got the message and hurried off, leaving Azula alone with the two unconscious vigilantes. “Let’s have some fun, shall we?” she stated.</p><p>Azula reached for Jet’s bag, rifling through its contents and looking for free space. The only items to note were some maps of the mansion and some snack packs. “Well, what else can I expect from a disgusting street rat like him?” Azula snorted, sniffling arrogantly at the bag. Originally, the plan she had with her father was to have Mai and Ty Lee observe Jet to make sure he didn’t step out of line. But when the plan to invade the Bei Fong mansion was revealed, Azula found the perfect method to get rid of Jet completely. “Now Long Feng knows he is no longer in control, with his pawn out of the game,” Azula spat.</p><p>The thought of Long Feng also infuriated Azula, who couldn’t understand how someone who virtually owed everything to her and Ozai was gutsy enough to deviate from their plan. As long as Long Feng had people under his control, it meant Azula and Ozai were not in control. From her investigation, Azula knew Jet would send the information to Long Feng, who would then share that with Ozai in Sozin’s hostile takeover bid of Gaoling. Since Long Feng helped Ozai take Gaoling over, Ozai would leave an upper management spot for Long Feng when Lao Bei Fong was fired. But with Long Feng being defiant and deviating from the plan, Azula figured her father just had the perfect excuse to get rid of Long Feng as well. “Two birds, one stone,” she wryly observed, “Not bad for such a risky operation.”</p><p>Turning back to Jet, she reorganized the maps and notes back to the form they were in earlier. Slipping them back into his bag, Azula also felt around for a side compartment that could contain the box she snatched. Luckily, there was one right at the front, making Azula’s plan work to perfection. As she smirked at the high school dropout’s limp form, Azula slid the box into the compartment and slowly stepped away. “Have fun, Jet,” she sneered.</p><p>“Hey, why is this window open?” the housekeeper could be heard calling from inside the house. This was Azula’s cue to step out, bounding through the grass and over the fence. In the safety of the bushes, Azula observed the housekeeper stick her head out the window. She could not see the unconscious bodies of Jet and Hahn, which was just fine with Azula. With the plump woman closing the window, Azula slipped into her own pocket and pulled out a cellphone. She flipped it open and dialled 9-1-1, beginning the next phase of the operation.</p><hr/><p>“Jet’s surely been gone for a long time,” Smellerbee commented, leaning her back against a tree and crossing her arms. Originally, Smellerbee and Longshot wanted to do all they could to talk Jet out of this crazy plan. Thanks to Sneers’ willingness to get advice from Kori, Smellerbee posed a very strong opposition to Jet’s plans. And given Longshot’s promise to the group that they would look out for their leader, it was all they had to stop him.</p><p>Unfortunately, Jet refused to bend, opting to get help from outside their group in invading the Bei Fong mansion. It truly scared Smellerbee when Jet walked away from her, basically casting the whole group as traitors. At that time, all Smellerbee could recall was asking Longshot to hold her and not let go. It was the first time in a long time when she felt this vulnerable.</p><p>“I’m getting worried. He should be out by now,” Smellerbee continued. They were positioned a few metres down the hill, meaning they did not have a good view of what was going on at the mansion. She turned her head sideways to look at Longshot, who returned her glance with an emotionless look. It was this stoic, silent teen that convinced Smellerbee to fulfill their promise to look out for Jet, no matter what. Longshot decided that they would still help Jet make his escape, but would not get involved in breaking into Toph’s home at all. That way, they would not be doing anything illegal, but could still protect Jet in case something went awry.</p><p>Yet right now, Smellerbee was very concerned that something did go awry, because Jet was not coming down the hill yet. “Should we just go up there and check?” she asked, tilting her head towards the other direction. Even though Smellerbee was usually a girl of strong resolve and decisiveness, she felt anything but secure right now.</p><p>Just then, before either one of them could move, several rustles in the grass above them caught their attention. Both Longshot and Smellerbee glanced up and towards the direction the front door of the mansion faced, and saw two other teens shuffling down the hills. Smellerbee could identify both as female, with the stoic one wearing dark clothes while the energetic one in a pink belly shirt. They made their way down carefully and discreetly, almost like they didn’t want anyone to know they were there. “Why would they be coming down from the mansion? Did they catch Jet in the act or something?” Smellerbee wondered.</p><p>Longshot pulled at Smellerbee’s arm with his left hand, all the while gesturing at one of the running girls with his right. Smellerbee’s eyes followed Longshot’s finger, and found that the girl dressed in black had a folder under her arm. Racking her brain, Smellerbee recalled Jet saying that the documents were likely in one file, which made this look very suspicious. “I think Jet just got caught, and whoever these people are, they have the file!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Nodding quickly to each other, Longshot and Smellerbee shot out from their hiding spots and gave chase. “Hey, get back here!” Smellerbee shouted, charging after the two strangers. She had trouble balancing herself racing down the hill at top speed, all the while staying relatively close enough to those two. Even though Smellerbee only intended to hand the files back to their rightful owner after getting them from Jet, it wasn’t going to do her any good if someone else had it. Who knew what they could be doing with those files?</p><p>“Mai, we’re being followed,” the shorter girl called. That caused the file holder to turn around, glaring at Smellerbee with dark, emotionless eyes. Then before Smellerbee could even react, the one identified as Mai tilted her head sideways, causing the girl in pink to speed to her right. Smellerbee had no idea what that was about, and right now she didn’t really care. Between dodging trees and jumping through shrubs, the only thing she had in mind was that file.</p><p>Suddenly, Mai took a swerve to the left, running parallel to the hill rather than directly down. Smellerbee didn’t wonder why, but followed nonetheless. It made things easier for her to manage anyway, given she didn’t have to fight gravity pulling her down too fast. “Hey Longshot, how are you holding up back there?” she yelled over her shoulder.</p><p>Surprisingly, all Smellerbee heard was a loud thud. This was even more unusual than no response, given how the Freedom Fighters were so used to Longshot’s silence. Smellerbee turned her head slightly, and saw Longshot fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. “Longshot, what happened?” she shouted, screeching to a halt.</p><p>Longshot could only groan, his arms and legs completely limp. Smellerbee looked up to see the girl in pink standing above him with a grin. Seething with anger, Smellerbee stalked right up to the girl. “You jerk, what have you done to my friend?” she snarled.</p><p>Ty Lee looked into Smellerbee’s eyes, her grin showing no indication of remorse. “First off, the name’s Ty Lee. Second, it’s called chi-blocking,” the one in pink responded, lifting up her fists with the index knuckles sticking up, “Want to know what this is all about?”</p><p>Growling angrily, Smellebee whipped her hand back and tried to swing at Ty Lee. That barely did any damage, as Ty Lee tilted to the side and sent her left knuckle straight at the right shoulder. Smellerbee felt her entire arm fall into a strange state of paralysis, almost like it was no longer there. “What’s going on here?” she cried, rubbing her arm to make it regain feeling.</p><p>While Smellerbee attended to her arm, her knees suddenly gave way. She could only look on when Ty Lee circled her body once more, sending jabs at various points. Soon enough, the same thing that happened to Longshot now occurred to Smellerbee, with the tomboy hitting the ground right next to her silent friend. “Seriously, you might want to change your hairstyle and clothing,” Ty Lee commented, gesturing at Smellerbee from right before her, “Based on your looks, I really couldn’t tell if you were a boy or a girl. Just saying!”</p><p>“I’m a girl, mind you!” Smellerbee shouted, trying hard to get back up. It was to no avail, with her legs barely carrying any strength. From the hill, Smellerbee could only look on when her third team member, Pipsqueak, ran out of his car and yelled at someone in the distance. She could only hear him say something about someone wearing black throwing knives into his tires, which informed Smellerbee that all her options were out. With how fast Mai and Ty Lee ran, it was doubtful Pipsqueak could catch them on foot. “Looks like we lost,” she muttered to herself.</p><hr/><p>The door chime snapped Toph out of a daze, bringing her back to reality after what could only be described as a walk in a dream world. Less than half an hour ago, Toph just let Jet, a person she barely trusted last month, into her home to look through her father’s private office. Toph still had doubts about letting Jet run out with documents related to her father’s company, but assuming Jet was right, this was her only chance at saving her family.</p><p>“Just hang on, I’m coming,” the housekeeper called, vibrations of her heavy footsteps rumbling through the floorboards and towards the front hall. What happened right when Jet was about to leave almost blew Toph’s cover, as a potted plant at the conservatory to the right of the front door came hurtling to the ground. Neither the housekeeper nor Toph had any idea how that happened, but Toph figured the best thing she could do was to go with the housekeeper to check on the damage. It was Toph’s only way of distracting her while Jet got his chance to get out.</p><p>Several clicks could be heard when Toph stepped into the hall, indicating the front door being unlocked. “Hello, how can I help you?” the housekeeper greeted the guest. Based on the vibrations from the door, Toph figured there were at least three individuals there. It was unlikely her parents would be returning this early, and even if they did they wouldn’t ring the bell. So who were these people, and what did they want?</p><p>“Good afternoon, Madam. My name is Officer How, and I received a call reporting a break-and-enter in this residence,” a male voice explained. That got Toph’s heart to skip a beat, the blind girl realizing something might have gone wrong. “I have a witness here claiming two people tried to break in. Have you seen these two people snooping around today?”</p><p>The housekeeper leaned out, followed closely by Toph. A quick feel of the ground, and Toph’s heart sank. At least one of the people behind the officer was Jet, who seemed surprisingly groggy and tired. His heart rate wasn’t flowing properly, and his breathing was choppy at best. “I can’t say I’ve seen these two around, at least not while I was in the house,” the housekeeper responded, “Do you know what happened while they were supposedly in here?”</p><p>“I can testify to that, Officer,” a snarky female voice from behind How interjected. Toph could only scowl when the voice of Azula smugly pointed out what she saw. She claimed that Jet and Hahn, the partner that Jet brought as a spotter, sneaked through the gates and scampered up to the walls of the mansion. Using an open window, Jet climbed into the house to loot it while Hahn tried to spot for him. While Toph knew Azula made up several details on the fly, Azula told the story so well that there were no signs showing that she was lying. With her ability to detect lies disabled, Toph was truly at the mercy of the officer and the fire bending girl.</p><p>“Are you two aware if anything was stolen from the house?” Officer How asked. Toph could only fume as Azula continued her cheeky suggestions, claiming that Jet and Hahn were taking advantage of Toph and the housekeeper. Toph herself knew the truth, that she was the one to let Jet into the house. But it certainly wasn’t to loot the place, or steal valuables.</p><p>“I didn’t steal anything, alright?” Jet exclaimed for the first time, his arrogant tone now shaky and weak, “Toph, you got to believe me. I didn’t steal your parents’ stuff at all!”</p><p>Before Toph could clarify the statements, Azula interrupted them once more. “Why don’t we search Hahn and Jet, just to see if they have anything belonging to you?” Azula pointed, out most likely sneering at Toph, “If they claim they have nothing, then they should allow a search.”</p><p>“Very well, then. We’ll do a quick search right now,” Officer How answered. Toph could feel the vibrations of Jet and Hahn being pushed against the wall. Based on the muttering from the suspect’s voice, Toph figured this was Hahn, who served as the spotter. It was unlikely that Hahn would have anything on him, so Toph could only hope when they searched Jet, they would not notice the files that Toph handed him when he was still here.</p><p>“I don’t have anything from you,” Officer How reported, lifting Hahn off the wall, “Now it’s your turn. Please step up against the wall with your arms and legs spread out.” With every second that the police officer spent on searching Jet, Toph’s heart pounded that much harder against her sternum. How could she possibly explain to the housekeeper that documents from Gaoling were on him? Would Jet reveal that Toph was an accomplice just to get off?</p><p>“Well, what have we here?” the officer stated, “It seems like a little box of sorts.” That got Toph truly stumped, given they never placed the files in any box. “Does this belong to you or the house owners, Madam?” Officer How asked, handing the box over to the housekeeper.</p><p>A soft click from beside Toph later, and the housekeeper revealed the item. “This is a present Mr. Bei Fong asked me to hide in the storage room,” she described, “It’s the Bei Fongs’ wedding anniversary next month, and Mr. Bei Fong bought this for Mrs. Bei Fong. He told me to hide it until the anniversary, where he’ll hold a party to unveil the gift.” While still shocked at the revelation, Toph couldn’t help but palm her face. How predictable was it that her father went overboard to celebrate his wedding anniversary, but didn’t even bother doing anything for Toph when she graduated elementary school. Was anything about Toph sacred to Lao?</p><p>“So it’s fair to say that Jet here took it from the storage room while he was here, am I right?” Officer How elaborated, getting Toph to perk up once more. It got the petite earth bender quite worried, given that Jet might have taken advantage of her generosity by making off with her parents’ gifts. Did Jet have the robber mindset in addition to the saviour one? Since his gang had the notion to take from the rich to give to the poor, was this part of his larger scheme?</p><p>“Toph, I swear, I don’t know how that got into my pocket. You’ve got to believe me!” Jet shouted, his voice filled with desperateness, “I never came here to steal jewellery, honest!”</p><p>“I think it’s pretty easy how that got into his pocket,” Azula insisted, her condescending tone cutting into Toph’s concentration, “Given the window he climbed into is the one leading into the storage room, he can take whatever he wants in there. Don’t you agree?”</p><p>Jet’s further pleading against the backdrop of admonishments from the officer and the housekeeper only made Toph more confused. When Jet spoke, she didn’t feel he was lying, based on his heart and breathing rates. What was Azula trying to pull here? “I’m sure you have something to do with this,” Toph snarled, jabbing a finger at the fire bender, who remained very calm throughout the episode, “I know your family is up to no good!”</p><p>“Why in the world would you possibly blame this on me?” Azula retorted with fake shock, “I’m just playing the role of a good Samaritan by reporting a break-and-enter. I saw Jet climb into your mansion, with Hahn on the lookout, and I just called the police. If anything, you and your parents should be thanking me for saving you!”</p><p>A shrill whistle halted everyone’s yelling. The dead silence chilled Toph to the bones, with the early autumn winds blowing through the front door making her that uncomfortable. “Since we can’t resolve it here, the only way we can do so is at the station. That means you two boys are coming with me,” Officer How decided, grabbing Jet and Hahn by the shoulders, “Madam, I suggest you find the Bei Fongs and have them come down here ASAP. If possible, I suggest you and Toph come down as well. Things are about to get gnarly, that’s for sure.”</p><p>The housekeeper handed the gift box back to the officer to submit as evidence before closing the door. Even though Toph couldn’t see Azula’s face, she guessed Azula was probably smirking at her once more. It made Toph’s blood boil to know that Azula’s fingerprints were likely all over this case, but she couldn’t find the most incriminating evidence against her. Yet with Jet being as untrustworthy as he was, Toph also believed it was possible that she was lied to. Right now, no matter which way Toph turned to, it felt like there was no remedy for her.</p><p>“I’m going to call your parents. Once they get home, we’ll all go down to the station to file a testimony,” the housekeeper explained. Toph did nothing more than weakly wave a hand at her. Given everyone involved likely lied to her in some way, Toph really didn’t know what to think anymore. Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, Toph trudged up the stairs and entered her room, hoping to hide there until this madness went away.</p><hr/><p>“This is the first time I’ve ever seen you watch me train,” a teenage girl observed while twirling a large ball-and-chain around her body. She turned her brown eyes at the pudgy male sitting under a tree, watching intently at her every move. The girl’s fighting style was a strange mix of earth bending and a meteor hammer, two items that seemed incompatible, but yet were melded together with ease by this martial artist. “Better watching me practice than hanging out with your street gang, right Sneers?” the girl stated with a pointed glare at the boy.</p><p>The boy known as Sneers shifted uncomfortably, causing the grass under his body to crunch and crack. “You know I don’t like it when you say that about the Freedom Fighters, Kori,” he responded timidly, rubbing his arms nervously, “I know you don’t see eye to eye with most of them, but I still consider them my friends, you know?”</p><p>Kori Morishita sounded off a loud snort before whipping around, mustering the most irritated look Sneers had ever seen in his life. “You sure have unsavoury friends, Sneers,” she retorted, “You have a future terrorist group in the making over there, and I predict they’ll either end up in jail or dead. Is that what you want to happen to you?” she asked.</p><p>Before Sneers could answer, Kori stomped hard on the ground, sending a huge slab of rock into the air. Then, before the boulder could fall back to the ground, Kori unleashed one end of her meteor hammer, sending the spiked ball straight at the rock. It shattered the stone to bits, with the debris falling everywhere around her. Sneers figured if Kori got into a fight with the Freedom Fighters, she could probably destroy them all in seconds. “I care about you too much to see you get hurt,” Kori explained while pulling back the spiked ball, “So that’s why I keep nagging you to keep a distance from those guys.”</p><p>Sneers took a deep breath before giving Kori an answer. “You’re making things difficult for me, Kori,” he described, “I know Jet’s kind of extreme, and sometimes even our own group members find it hard to agree with him. But you can’t say he’s got the wrong approach.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have the wrong approach, just the crazy approach,” Kori corrected, twirling the meteor hammer again, “Threatening legitimate businesses, forcing little kids to drop out of school, breaking and entering into people’s homes, what does he think he’s doing?”</p><p>“But it’s not like we will let him do that stuff,” Sneers insisted, his hands clenching and unclenching against his will. He watched as Kori repeated the same procedure, except sending a larger rock into the air, and releasing the hammer in a different formation. “If things go too far, we try our best to talk him out of it. And Smellerbee sometimes serves as the voice of reason…”</p><p>Kori nearly lost balance at that remark, the spiked ball landing dangerously close to her foot. She released the meteor hammer and stormed up to Sneers, jabbing a long finger into his face. “Smellerbee is as stupid as Jet is twisted. If I were you, I would keep my distance from that girl as well!” Kori roared, stabbing the sword-like digit in Sneers’ face, “When she called you to ask me for legal advice, I already felt suspicious. But being the good sport I was, I chose to play along and not pry into your privacy. I thought letting her know how crazy this plan to invade the Bei Fong mansion is will deter her, but apparently I thought wrong. She called you this morning to recruit you for the job, didn’t she? That’s what you turned her down for, right?”</p><p>“Look, I know it seems bad, but can you listen for a second here?” Sneers stated, lifting himself off the ground. He gave the girl he was crushing on a good look, noticing the dust over her red crop top and green track pants. Kori was an earth bender, with an earth bending mother, at least two fire bending cousins, and a non-bending father. Even though families with more than one element were common, Kori was the first such example that Sneers ran across. Yet despite the mixed heritage, Kori had no qualms about how to identify herself, gladly calling herself an earth bender raised by a non-bender father and grew up with fire bending cousins. It really made Sneers think just how Kori could live so proudly, and if he could learn any of that from her.</p><p>Shaking his head a few times, Sneers placed his hands on Kori’s shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. “I know I’ve been confused for various parts of my life, but I really think I have the right path,” he explained, trying hard to formulate his thoughts in an articulate way, “I used to think life was really unfair, and that rich people, especially fire benders, can push the weaker and poorer ones around. But after meeting you, I realized that there are ways to take the best of each side and use these things to better myself. I’m willing to leave the Freedom Fighters if it means being with you, but I just can’t let my friends go defenseless like that.”</p><p>“I know, but there are better ways to do it than what Smellerbee is doing right now,” Kori answered, positioning her hands on Sneers’ upper arms, “By walking right back to Jet, and even helping him get into the mansion or letting him escape, Smellerbee may still be charged by the police. Instead, she should be warning Jet that she’ll call the police, and if he doesn’t listen, then she should carry out that threat. She shouldn’t throw herself headfirst into that mess.”</p><p>Kori separated from Sneers, slinking off to grab her dropped meteor hammer. “I’m glad you want to give up the Freedom Fighters for our relationship, Sneers,” Kori continued, slinging the chain over her shoulders, “Even though we’ve been together for less than a month, I really think you’re a great guy. That’s why I think even if you do drop out of high school, you should still do something to upgrade your education. Maybe go to a trade school and pick up a skill, but don’t let your potential go waste, alright?” she suggested.</p><p>Sneers pursed his lips and glanced to the side. He was never the best in school, and after moving in with his uncle following his parents’ deaths, he barely scraped by with minimum passing grades. Now that he was in high school, with more sophisticated material taught, he was not sure what he wanted to do with his life. He knew his uncle would be disappointed if he did drop out, but he didn’t see a point to continue with something he knew he wasn’t good at. That was the whole reason he joined Jet, as Jet offered to give him something he couldn’t have!</p><p>Sneers was snapped back to reality when Kori held Sneers’ hands in her own. “Even if your uncle doesn’t agree with your decision, I know I’ll support you,” she promised, a gentle smile edging across her lips, “I’ll even ask my parents or cousins if there are trades that you can get into. I’m not giving up on you, and I won’t let you give up on yourself, okay?”</p><p>Before Sneers could respond, a cellphone ring cut through their conversation. Sneers quickly fished through his pockets for the offending object, excusing himself from Kori while he fielded the call. Kori took the time to wrap the chains of the meteor hammer together into a neat little package that she could take home. She admitted that this wasn’t the wieldiest thing around, but as long as she had the skill and interest to use it, she would never part with it.</p><p>Just when Kori finished up, Sneers trotted back up to her. One look at the plump teen’s face, and Kori knew something was up. “Kori, you’re not going to like this,” he reported, his voice shaky and weak, “Smellerbee just called, and she said the Bei Fong mansion thing was a total flop. Jet got arrested by police, and is currently downtown. She’s afraid that he doesn’t know how to get legal help, and wants us to go see him.”</p><hr/><p>By the time Kori and Sneers got to the police station, it was late afternoon, meaning Jet had probably been detained for at least a few hours. Kori didn’t even get a chance to change out of her training clothes, given how quickly she rushed here. Even though Kori didn’t really care what happened to Jet, she decided to tag along at Sneers’ insistence, just to make sure Jet didn’t do anything to harm Sneers. “Let’s ask the secretary at the front desk,” Kori suggested, pulling on Sneers’ sleeve while gesturing at the lady behind the counter, “Maybe she’ll let us see Jet.”</p><p>Sneers and Kori trotted up to the desk, with Sneers making the request. “We’re here to see someone named Jet,” he announced, wringing his hands nervously, “He was brought in today after a break-and-enter. Can we go in to see him?”</p><p>The lady glanced up with unimpressed eyes. “You’re not the first person to request to see him,” she responded with a frown, “An older gentleman just dropped by and they’re still inside the room. Our policy maintains that detainees can only have one visitor, so if Jet wants to see that man more badly than he wants to see you, then you’re out of luck.”</p><p>“Look, this is really important, alright?” Sneers ranted, his eyebrows curled and his cheeks stretched in anxiety, “He’s my friend, and I don’t want to see him in trouble. Besides, shouldn’t all detainees be allowed to speak to a lawyer? Why won’t you let us in?”</p><p>The lady leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms, the expressionless face looking more like a mocking one instead. “First off, I doubt either one of you are lawyers. Secondly, how do you know that man visiting him isn’t a lawyer? And third, if your friend cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided to him on his behalf. You have nothing to worry about, and if your friend is smart, he better start telling the truth before we charge him with more stuff. If you don’t mind, I suggest you kiddies go home,” she concluded with shoo-shoo motions from her hands.</p><p>Kori placed a hand on Sneers’ shoulder, nodding at him before replacing him at the front of the counter. “Madam, my name is Kori Morishita. My mother is a paralegal with a large law firm, and she may know some criminal lawyers who can represent Jet,” she described, her level tone a stark contrast to Sneers’ panicky one, “Can we please at least offer that option to Jet?”</p><p>The secretary blinked rapidly for several times before sitting back straight and staring right at Kori. “Well, while I appreciate your family’s background, I can’t let you in just because of your status. Even though I understand your concern, rules are rules, regardless of how sophisticated your family is,” she stated, albeit less arrogantly than when she spoke to Sneers.</p><p>Just then, a balding man with pursed lips and narrow eyes march up to the secretary. “I was told to sign out after my visit with Jet, so do you have the visitor’s log available?” he asked.</p><p>The secretary pulled out a small binder and handed it to the man, pointing out the areas for which he must fill out and sign. “Did you say you visited Jet?” Sneers asked as the man pulled out a pen, “Are you a lawyer? Is he okay in there? What’s going on?”</p><p>The man lifted his head and shot an ice-cold look at Sneers, enough to send chills through his whole body. “First off, I’m not a lawyer. And even if I am a lawyer, I won’t represent Jet,” he snarled, “Second, if you want to know what’s up with that scoundrel, I suggest you go get it from the Ostrich Horse’s mouth. I’m not Jet’s messenger or middleman, thank you very much.”</p><p>Luckily, Kori recovered faster than Sneers, and could gather herself to approach the secretary once more. “See? Jet didn’t call a lawyer at all,” Kori pointed out, “Jet’s a high school dropout, so he’s not familiar with legal issues and rights. Can you at least let us speak to him?”</p><p>The secretary took back the binder from the visitor, who roughly shoved his pen back into his breast pocket and stormed off. Tilting her eyes back and forth between the binder and Kori, she tapped her fingers on the desk a few times in thought. With every passing second, Kori could feel her heartbeat quickening and her hand getting clammier. The last thing she wanted was to have failed at helping her friend Sneers, so couldn’t the secretary just get it over with?</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, the secretary finally looked up. “Make this quick,” she snapped, shoving the binder in Kori’s direction, “I still have to deal with the Bei Fongs later, when they come to give their testimony. So make it snappy, or beat it!” she commanded.</p><p>Kori nodded several times in gratitude, quickly scrawling her name on the logbook. In return, the secretary took the same nametag on the previous visitor and slapped it in Kori’s hand. Grabbing Sneers by the sleeve, she pulled the chubby teen into the hallway leading into the cells. Flashing the tag at the guard, she quickly filed through the row, with Sneers on the lookout for his former leader. “There he is,” Sneers called, his finger aimed at a cell in the far corner.</p><p>Kori trotted up to the cell with Sneers, getting a good look at the detainee behind the bars. The tall, lanky teen that Sneers described as having a flare of confidence bordering on arrogance was fatigued and depressed, his head dipped low and his shoulders hunched. “Jet, it’s Sneers,” the chubby male called, “We’re here to help you out. Are you doing alright?”</p><p>Jet slowly lifted his head, but his expression was anything but pleased. “Oh, if it isn’t the traitor,” he snarled, refusing to move from the bench, “And you brought the ash-maker with you. What are you doing here? What do you know about what’s going on?”</p><p>Kori stepped up to the bars and jabbed a finger at Jet. “First off, I’m an earth bender, not a fire bender,” she spat, “Secondly, I may not know what’s going on, but I do know that if you don’t get yourself a criminal defence lawyer, you’re looking at time behind bars. So do you want to cooperate, or should we go and avoid hearing your stupidity?”</p><p>After a few seconds of death glaring at each other, Jet finally spilled the situation to Kori. It was only then that Kori realized what a big mess Jet got himself into, and how much help he really required, both legally and psychologically. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about what happened,” Kori promised, recalling the client-solicitor confidential agreements that her mother always told her about, “I’ll call my mom and see if she can find you a lawyer.”</p><p>Kori quickly stepped out, leaving Sneers to speak with Jet. Sliding back through the hall, Kori whipped out her cellphone and dialled for her mother. Unfortunately for Kori, her mother didn’t pick up, with only the option to leave a message. Slapping the phone shut, Kori cursed to herself and plopped onto a chair outside the unit. Why did this have to happen right now?</p><p>“Kori, is that you?” a soft female voice called. Kori glanced up and saw a petite girl standing before her. The distinctive bangs dangling from her forehead and the colourless irises gave the identity of this girl away in an instant. “What are you doing here?” Toph asked.</p><p>“Oh, Toph,” Kori stuttered, sitting up straight and slipping the phone back into her pocket. Even though she was five years older than Toph and didn’t attend the same school as her, Kori knew Toph through her parents. Sometimes Kori attended functions with her parents, and that was how she met Toph’s family. While Kori and her parents disliked Lao and Poppy, Kori and Toph did enjoy each other’s company, with each side’s bluntness a breath of fresh air to the other in social gatherings. “I was called here to help someone. Why are you around?”</p><p>“Oh, my parents and I have to give a testimony. They’re just talking to my dad’s office assistant Long Feng,” she replied, gesturing at the door. Surprisingly enough, it was the same man who visited Jet earlier. Before Kori could inquire further, Toph continued, “Who would have thought Azula Sozin would show up at my door claiming she caught some people trying to break into my house? I doubt she’s telling the whole truth. Anyway, who are you here to help?”</p><p>Kori froze. Hearing Azula’s name being linked to the break-and-enter reminded her of a disturbing message she heard one lunch hour at her school. “Uh, Toph,” Kori stuttered, turning to the blind girl, “If you don’t mind, can you tell me what you know about this break-in?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Katara's True Presence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your fire bending skills have improved, Zuko. You must have done a lot of training on your own recently, and it looks like that has paid off,” Iroh opined, observing his nephew finish a set of advanced fire bending techniques. As promised, Iroh took time away from his café during the weekend to tutor Zuko in fire bending. Currently, they were in a park located a few blocks away from the Jasmine Dragon, which was where they usually trained.</p><p>“Thanks, Uncle. You know Dad and Azula will never help me with these,” Zuko replied, grabbing a towel from his bag and wiping his forehead with it. Zuko always enjoyed outings with Iroh because Iroh would never judge him, opting to give constructive criticism and other suggestions rather than admonish and humiliate him. “Can we do this more often?”</p><p>Iroh pursed his lips. Sometimes it felt like Ozai only used Zuko as a scapegoat, taking out all his stress on Zuko for what he perceived to be weakness in his son. Even when Azula showed harshness or cruelty to others, Ozai would never call her out. Shaking his head a few times, Iroh returned to the task at hand. “Let’s move on to the most advanced skill of fire bending, which is lightning bending,” Iroh suggested. This ultimate technique required a balanced mind and manipulation of inner energy. Given Zuko now had a better grasp at the nonstop harassment from Ozai and Azula, maybe he was finally ready.</p><p>Getting into a crouched stance, Iroh moved his arms in circular motions, and asked Zuko to follow suit. “If you clear your mind, you can separate positive and negative energies. When they come back together, that’s when you create lightning. Are you ready, Zuko?” Iroh asked.</p><p>When Zuko nodded, Iroh stopped his motions and took several steps back. “Remember that lightning is extremely powerful, and you can’t control it completely,” Iroh instructed, “Once the energies combine, all you can do is guide it out of your body. Fire away when you’re ready!”</p><p>Whipping his arm around once more, Zuko thrust his hand forward, expecting the blue sparks to flare out from his fingers. Unfortunately, all that was created was a huge puff of smoke, blasting into the sky like an empty firecracker. Had Iroh stood any closer, he would be covered in debris. “Zuko, are you alright?” he called, coughing hard and waving at the debris cloud.</p><p>Through the smoke, Iroh could see Zuko throw up his hands in exasperation. “I don’t know what happened there. My mind was clear enough, but it didn’t come out,” he explained in a clearly frustrated tone, “I don’t get why it just blew up in my face, even when I did everything you told me to. Why does this always happen to me?”</p><p>Iroh pursed his lips and took a deep breath. Zuko was never the most patient boy when he was growing up, and sometimes Iroh found Zuko’s rashness quite challenging to deal with. Even though Zuko had tempered that somewhat, there were still situations where he would revert back to it. “Why don’t we go over all the steps one more time, and see where we went wrong?” he suggested, “Since this requires great concentration, maybe you just lost focus during one step.”</p><p>Getting back into position, Iroh and Zuko went through the exact same motions, this time with Zuko paying special attention to the circular motions. The scarred teen mimicked his uncle to a tee, memorizing each step in his head to the best of his ability. “Don’t rush this if you’re hesitant. It’s much better to take it slower and to do it right, rather than to take too many steps and picking up bad habits,” Iroh pointed out.</p><p>After going through the motions once more, Zuko indicated he was ready. With Iroh moving to a safe distance, Zuko focused only on the scene before him. There were trees scattered through the area, with green grass beneath his feet, white clouds slowly rolling through the clear blue sky, and children playing in the distance. It would have been a great place to do an outing with his group of friends. With nothing but peaceful thoughts in his head, Zuko waved his arms around for the final time. Gathering the momentum, he shot his arm forward for another blast.</p><p>Sadly, it was the same result, with a large bang followed by a screen of smoke. Zuko couldn’t help but cry out in frustration, kicking the dirt in anger. “Why do things always fail for me? Am I really that bad of a fire bender compared to Dad and Azula?” he ranted.</p><p>Iroh approached Zuko once more, placing a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “If you did everything properly, but it still fell apart, then it can only mean that your mind isn’t as clear as you think it is,” he explained, “Tell me, what were you thinking when you fired the shot?”</p><p>Zuko quickly described his thoughts, including how he felt the park would be a peaceful enough place to have a gathering with his friends. Immediately, Iroh raised his hand to stop him. “I think that may be part of your turmoil. Given what happened among your friends in the past few days, you may still be confused, if not hurt, by some of those events,” he insisted, “What are your thoughts on what’s happening among your friends right now?”</p><p>Zuko’s mouth opened and closed several times, resembling a fish gasping for air out of water. He could still remember Katara chewing him out and Toph storming off on him while Sokka tried to keep peace and Suki comforted him, all because of his association with the Sozin Company, a corporation ran by his own father. “They’re good people, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to them,” he murmured, “But right now, it seems like it’s all on my shoulders. It’s because of what my dad is supposedly doing that’s tearing everyone apart right now.”</p><p>“Well, you can never change your association with Azula and Ozai, but you can do what is right,” Iroh countered, throwing an arm around Zuko’s shoulder, “The fact that you’ve tried so hard to keep the group together, and how you’ve spoken up for Mai when Azula threatened her father’s job, I think that puts you on the right path already. You shouldn’t feel troubled by that.”</p><p>When Zuko only responded with a sceptical look on his face, Iroh decided to try another approach. “What if I teach you an advanced skill that doesn’t require that much thought into your turmoil?” he proposed, a distinctive twinkle in his eye, “Do you remember that technique I made up after watching water benders? How about you let me teach you that instead?”</p><p>Zuko cocked an eyebrow at the heavyset man. Following his uncle’s instructions once more, Zuko got back into the crouched stance and rocked his weight back and forth between his two legs. “Lightning redirection is like water bending in that you use one’s energy against them. The movements we’re doing now are tracing the path the electricity will travel through your body,” Iroh described, arms sliding from one hand to another, “The electricity goes in one hand, through your stomach, and out the other. Don’t let it go through your heart, or it can be fatal.”</p><p>Zuko followed his uncle’s every move, figuring out the path through his body in his head. It was certainly easier to manage than separating his emotions about his friends. It surprised him that it wasn’t Azula who was messing with his head. With so many issues outstanding among his friends, he could only hope they went back to the way things were before. Was there a way to make Katara and Toph see that he wasn’t any harm to them?</p><p>After a few more minutes of just tracing the path, Zuko felt he had what it took. Halting the arm motions, he gestured to Iroh. “Uncle, I think I’m ready now. Why don’t you try to shoot some lightning at me, and I’ll see if I can redirect it?” he requested.</p><p>Iroh sputtered. “Zuko, didn’t you hear what I said earlier? Lightning is extremely dangerous, and one false move can kill you. You just learned the path, and you haven’t had any electricity through you yet. If you send it through your heart, you’ll be a dead man!” the master fire bender exclaimed, “Try it with something lighter, like an electric socket first.”</p><p>Zuko was about to protest when his cellphone interrupted him. Yanking out the offending object from his pocket, he flipped it open to check the caller. The name on the caller ID caused all the blood to drain out of his face. “It’s Mai,” he informed Iroh. Slowly lifting it to his face, he greeted his stoic girlfriend, all the while hoping that Azula didn’t threaten her again.</p><hr/><p>“Thank you so much for asking your dad to help us, Haru. If it wasn’t for the delivery van, I don’t know how we can get this thing here,” Sokka stated, placing the box containing the frame of his airship onto the warehouse check-in desk. Per the rules of the contest, teams were to send in their creations for storage at a designated time, with upgrades and other finishing touches to be added later on. Luckily, Sokka and Teo had the rest of the materials and plans at the ready, meaning it wouldn’t take much more work before the outer skin was added on.</p><p>“No problem, Sokka. Anything to help you guys out,” Haru replied, getting a good look at the surroundings. Even though his father had to make deliveries, Tyro still volunteered to assist the group in this project. “Anyway, is there anything else we have to do?”</p><p>“Not right at this moment,” Teo responded, rolling himself to the front of the counter. Being the co-leader of this project with Sokka, Teo was in charge of all the logistics involved, including getting Haru involved in transporting the airship. “After we check this thing in, we’ll have to focus on getting ready for the actual competition.”</p><p>While Teo spoke with the clerk at the front, Sokka’s eyes scanned around his group. It was through sheer luck that Hakoda managed to lend him the family car today, allowing him to give Katara and Teo a ride here while Haru and Tyro took the delivery van. Even though it had been months since the accident, Sokka still felt a bit apprehensive whenever he got behind the wheel. After all, had it not been for the car breaking down, he would never have asked his mom for a ride to take Yue home, which ultimately led to the crash that took the lives of Yue and Kya.</p><p>Speaking of Kya’s death, Sokka’s eyes landed on the distant and disinterested Katara. Sokka had no idea what went on when Katara and Toph stormed off on Zuko, and what Katara meant by doing this for the family. Sokka was really taken aback when Katara used their mother’s name to justify her actions, and was extremely offended that Katara would sully their mother like that. What’s gotten into her, Sokka wondered to himself.</p><p>“Okay, looks like we got us a spot,” Teo called, waving everyone over. Sokka snapped out of his daze and trotted to the wheelchair bound teen, who stabbed a finger at a couple of pages on the desk. “We’re going to be placing the airship in this row.”</p><p>Haru grabbed the box containing the airship and followed his good friend, who let the clerk lead the way into the back. “Is this a public warehouse or something?” he wondered, taking peeks through each row, “It doesn’t seem like it’s owned by one person or company.”</p><p>The clerk, a shorter woman with shoulder-length black hair and unusually large eyes, stretched her lips into a grin. Leading the group into the back in a strange zombie-like walk, she described, “This is a public warehouse, meaning all sorts of companies will put their surplus supplies in here. Our clients include large corporations like Gaoling or Sozin, and even smaller events like your science fair. We strive to provide the best service for all our customers, so you can rest assured that everything you keep here will be in good shape.”</p><p>Before Sokka could even make a snarky remark at the clerk’s disturbing speaking method, a snort from Katara got his attention. He turned his head left, just in time to catch his sister press her lips together in a fume. “Don’t even say it, Katara,” Sokka warned, “I told you before, just because the Sozin Company is supposedly planning a takeover of Gaoling, doesn’t mean everyone who works in Sozin is evil. When will you ever get that through your head?”</p><p>“And when will you get it through your head that Dad may lose his job because of this takeover?” Katara retorted, shooting her brother a dark look, “You seem to care more about your stupid airship than Dad’s job security. How do you justify that?”</p><p>“And here we are,” the clerk announced. Sokka turned back to the front to see the clerk wave a hand at the layers of shelves before them. It got even creepier when the clerk’s smile now stretched to uncomfortable positions, while her face looked like it was paralyzed into its grinning pose. “Please feel free to place your package in the appropriate slot. If there is nothing more you require from us, we thank you for using our warehouse, and we bid you a good day.”</p><p>“Thank you, Miss…” Haru stuttered, nearly dropping the box containing the airship. Just the scary smiling look from the clerk was enough to send chills up the earth bender’s spine.</p><p>“Joo Dee,” the clerk answered, leaning her face closer to the tallest member of their group, “You can call me Joo Dee.” She kept that grin on Haru for several seconds, making him feel like she would stalk him at night or something. If things were awkward when they first met Joo Dee, they were downright chilling now, with Joo Dee keeping an eye on them for the longest time. Was she going to keep stalking them until they walked out of this warehouse?</p><p>Finally, Joo Dee marched away from them using that distinctive zombie walk. Haru breathed out a huge sigh of relief, his hands shaking so much that the team could only hope the airship didn’t break. “Boy, that was creepy,” he eked out. Personally, Haru didn’t know what was scarier: facing Jet and his gang when they invaded his store, or facing just Joo Dee.</p><p>“Yeah, tell me about it,” Teo added, wheeling closer to Haru, “What’s with that grin on her face? And with the rest of her head and body almost frozen in place, it’s like she’s trying to cosplay as a living doll or something. You think she’s psychotic or something?”</p><p>Haru was too shaken respond to his best friend. Beckoning Sokka forward, the two boys lifted the box into place, leaving Katara by herself. It mirrored Katara’s current situation within their group, where her frustration towards Zuko and the Sozin Company alienated everyone from her. Katara doubted the whole operation when she ran into Jet in the park, but the way her friends were treating her cemented that her choice was a poor one. The only reason she got so upset at Sozin was because of her father potentially losing his job, leading them to move away from her group of friends. But now, even if the takeover failed, Katara was already losing her friends, thanks to her attitude towards them in the past week.</p><p>At the same time, Katara was concerned about Toph as well, given she would be just as affected by this. It was the whole reason they agreed with Jet’s crazy scheme in the first place, and they were pretty much stuck with Jet until things got better, even though neither one of them trusted Jet. When all this was over, Katara figured to really have a chat with Toph, just to see where they would stand in the future. Katara realized they had a lot of explaining to do to their friends, who were losing their respect for the two girls.</p><p>Just then, Katara’s cellphone sounded off, causing her to step away from the group to field the call. One look at the caller ID, and Katara realized something strange happened. “Hello, Toph? What’s going on?” she greeted the other side. Today was supposed to be the day when Jet sneaked into Toph’s home to grab the documents. Was Toph calling her for an update?</p><p>“Katara, we’re in big trouble,” Toph responded, her usually gruff voice turning weak and frightened, “Jet got arrested but the files are nowhere to be seen. My parents are at the police station and I just got a crazy update. We got to do something over here!”</p><p>“Slow down, Toph,” Katara stated, her heart beating faster by the second, “Are you at the police station right now? Are your parents with you? Where’s Jet in the middle of all this?”</p><p>While Katara was at the side dealing with Toph, Sokka’s cellphone went off as well. Excusing himself from Haru and Teo, he stepped in the direction opposite to Katara and fielded his call. “Zuko, what’s going on?” he greeted the fire bender on the phone.</p><p>“Sokka, something crazy just happened,” the scarred teen informed Sokka, “I just got a call from Mai, and she told me she has a bunch of files from Gaoling. Azula set up Jet for a fall, asking Mai and Ty Lee to intercept Jet and snatch the files from him. Mai doesn’t want to go through with Azula’s plan, and she’s scared that Azula may threaten her family. We have to set up a meeting to see what we can do to help her.”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes grew wide, realizing the big mess they were all in. Assuring Zuko he would do all he could to help, he ended the call and raced back to Haru and Teo. Just as he reached the two, Katara also made her way back, her face pale and palms clammy. Much to the surprise of Haru and Teo, the Kuruk siblings declared in unison, “We have to call a meeting!”</p><hr/><p>Even though it was a Sunday, the usual group of friends gathered at the very outdoors table between the junior high and high school that they sat at during lunch hours. It was a shock to say the least, when both Katara and Sokka demanded for another meeting with the group. The most surprising thing was that this was the first thing they could agree on in almost a week, with the image of the siblings in the shouting match over Katara’s mistrust of Zuko still fresh in their minds. Just what happened between the Kuruks that caused them to agree that quickly?</p><p>“Hey, Katara,” a bald boy greeted the water bender as she took a seat on the bench. Aang was still hesitant about speaking with Katara after the training incident. Aang recalled trying his hardest to get Katara to stop this madness, only to have Katara softly but firmly reject him. For all this time, Aang was nothing more than a helpless bystander, hoping to all the spirits that his good friend and somewhat crush wouldn’t get herself into a mess. So when Katara suddenly called him to meet up, he really wanted to know what happened. “Is everything okay with you?”</p><p>“Hey wait, where’s Toph?” Suki asked, taking a seat across from Katara. Given Suki was there to observe Jet and Hahn plan the invasion of Toph’s home, Suki was especially concerned about how Toph would be swept up in all this. When Jet invaded Toph’s home, was Toph aware of it? If she did catch Jet in the act, what did she do to protect herself?</p><p>“Look, there she is,” Zuko pointed out. Indeed, there was the blind earth bender, who brought along a friend with her. No one in their group recognized the dark brunette, who looked older than all of them, so they could only assume that this person went to a different school.</p><p>“Hey guys, sorry for being late. My friend here is new to the neighbourhood, so I had to show her the way,” Toph greeted the group, her usual bluntness clearly masking a mellower tone. “This is Kori Morishita. She’s attending Jade Island Academy, the same private school I would have attended if my parents had their way. Zuko should know this school well, right?”</p><p>Zuko nodded. “Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee all attend that school,” he replied, rubbing his chin nervously. Given what Mai had told him about the files, he wouldn’t be surprised if Azula would soon start making threats. Maybe hearing from Kori, who attended the same school as Mai, could give him some insight as to what went on. “Do you know my sister?” he asked Kori.</p><p>Kori nodded, standing at the corner of the table between Zuko and Teo. She had on a red unzipped jacket, with a burgundy shirt underneath that showed her midriffs. “Even though we’re not in the same grade, and aren’t in any classes together, I know Azula’s reputation well enough to know she’s not a savoury person to be around,” Kori described, causing Zuko to rub the back of his head uneasily, “I also know Toph because our parents often run into each other in functions. But yesterday, I never would have expected to run into Toph at the police station.”</p><p>All eyes now turned to Toph, who was at the corner directly opposite from Kori’s. Sitting with Katara to her right and Aang at the end of the table to her left, Toph hung her head and her thumbs twiddled anxiously. “Toph, do you want to start telling us what happened, or would you like me to do the honours?” Kori queried, her voice soft and emotionless.</p><p>Toph only gestured at Kori, who turned to the group with cold eyes. “I was called to the police station yesterday afternoon with my friend Sneers, who some of you may recall used to be part of Jet’s gang,” she explained, crossing her arms while keeping her tone level, “Smellerbee and Longshot found out that Jet tried to invade Toph’s home, only to be caught and arrested by the police. I went to see how I can help Jet, given my mom works in a law firm. Since what I learned from Jet is confidential, I won’t repeat his words here. But after I left the holding area, I ran into Toph at the counter. Guess what I found out from her?”</p><p>The group stayed silent, staring intently at Kori instead. “Toph told me that it was Azula Sozin who called the police on Jet, claiming she dropped by the neighbourhood when Jet went into Toph’s home,” Kori continued, feeling each set of eyes bore into her soul, “When the officer searched Jet, he found Jet had some jewellery that Toph’s housekeeper recognized as belonging to Mr. Bei Fong. Jet was immediately arrested and taken downtown, but Toph told me it was what wasn’t found on Jet that shocked her. Now why would Jet steal a bunch of files?”</p><p>Katara gasped. Whipping her head to her left, she glared at Toph. “You told her before you told us? I thought we were keeping this in the house!” she snapped.</p><p>“Katara, the plan failed!” Toph retorted, throwing her hands up in the air, “Jet doesn’t have the files, and with my parents only thinking Jet stole the jewellery, they’re not going to think about this either. If Sozin gets their hands on the files, we’re all in trouble!”</p><p>“Well, if that’s what you’re worried about, then you’re about to have more problems in the future,” Kori added, tilting her eyes between the two feuding girls, “Even though I don’t have any classes with Azula and company, I do see them in the cafeteria. One day last week, I was at the table right next to theirs when this very issue popped up. I wasn’t purposely eavesdropping, but Azula did say some pretty disturbing things to Mai and Ty Lee.”</p><p>Kori went on to describe how Azula planned the whole invasion on her own, opting to use Jet to get the files, only to swipe them from under his nose. While Mai and Ty Lee ran off with the files, Azula would report Jet to the police, which would then cast the light entirely on Jet. “I don’t know if Jet was aware that he was being played, or if Azula and Jet were in this together,” Kori concluded, “But based on what I heard, Toph was completely set up.”</p><p>The group turned silently to Toph, who looked like she wanted to bend up an earthen tent to hide in. This was the girl with resolve of steel, one who didn’t let her blindness interfere with her life. While most people would cower or hide in the face of adversity, Toph made no attempt to avoid it, opting to face any challenge before her. Yet there was not even a word about how she would crush Jet or Azula, almost like Toph was overwhelmed with guilt or shame by her trust in Jet. What would that entail if the rock-solid Toph Bei Fong lost her will and spirit?</p><p>“But that brings up an interesting issue, which is how Toph basically let Jet waltz into her home untouched,” Kori added, “Toph told me it was to help her parents save their company, with Jet getting the documents to a dedicated employee who would prevent the takeover. After a bit of pressing, I found that said employee is her father’s own executive assistant, Long Feng. Little do we all know, that Long Feng seems to be in Azula’s little act as well.”</p><p>All Kori got in return were shocked gapes and opened mouths, unsure of what to think. Was it true that the whole takeover was an inside job, engineered by none other than the one working closest to Lao Bei Fong? “This is unbelievable,” Sokka stuttered, wiping his brow in worry, “Do you have any evidence to link Long Feng to this act?”</p><p>Kori nodded. “Azula explicitly mentioned cutting Long Feng out as the middleman, so her father gets the files required for the takeover. That’s similar to insider trading, and Long Feng can be sued by Gaoling for breach of fiduciary duty,” Kori explained, “Besides, when Jet was detained by the police, Long Feng was the first and only visitor he requested. I saw him at the station, and he even approached Toph’s parents when Toph and I talked. The first person you should call when you get arrested is a lawyer. Why did Jet call Long Feng instead?”</p><p>“So Dad and Bato were right when they suspected Long Feng of doing something shady,” Sokka murmured. Hakoda had been reassuring him and Katara that everything was fine, but it was no secret that Long Feng was not the most popular guy in the Kuruk household. “If that’s the case, then does that mean Jet and Toph are…”</p><p>Kori nodded. “Jet and Toph didn’t save the company. Instead of helping Gaoling, their plan made things worse by letting Gaoling documents get into Azula’s hands,” Kori pointed out, “And Toph also spilled the fact that Katara was somehow behind the plan as well, being the one to keep this whole thing a secret. Did Jet say he’ll protect your family, Katara?”</p><p>Katara’s face was stoic, a strange paralysis descending over her body. It was the hardest hit life ever sent at her, one that not only knocked her off balance, but also off course. “Jet told me that doing this would prevent us from moving,” she stated, her voice barely above a whisper, “He also said this would make me strong, and make it impossible for people to ever see me as a weakling who doesn’t deserve respect. I just thought this would make everything okay for my family and me. But looking back at it, I realized how stupid I was to fall for it.”</p><p>Sokka and Zuko gave each other uneasy looks, with both teens biting their lower lips to refrain from saying further cruel things. Sokka had been trying hard to convince Katara that this was a terrible decision to start with, and Zuko never felt comfortable when Katara and Toph singled him out as the villain. Both of them agreed that Katara and Toph were just confused, and hoped that things would work out. Little did they know that it would take open deceit before the message was hammered home. “So what will happen next?” Zuko asked Kori.</p><p>Kori shrugged. “Right now, unless we can locate those files, there isn’t much we can do,” she responded, shoving her hands in her pants pockets, “I have no idea what went on with you guys, so I don’t think I’m in a position to give you suggestions on this.”</p><p>Zuko sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll fill in the blanks Kori left open,” he decided. Turning to the group, he proceeded to describing what Mai told him on the phone yesterday. “Mai and Ty Lee were at Toph’s house, and did make off with the files. Right now, Azula hasn’t asked Mai to hand them over to my father yet. But Mai said even if Azula asked, she doesn’t really want to do it, since she and Ty Lee think this isn’t right. But Mai claims if she disobeys, Azula will have Dad fire both Mai’s parents and Ty Lee’s parents from Sozin.”</p><p>Again, more silence from the crowd, too shocked to react after what was an especially brutal method to dealing with people who disagreed with Ozai. “I’m glad Ty Lee is okay, but to have her parents be fired all because Ty Lee didn’t obey Azula’s commands is just awful,” Suki commented, worried about the safety of her friend and former gymnastics classmate.</p><p>“I guess the only thing we can do is to get those files back to the rightful owner, which is Toph’s father,” Aang suggested, gesturing at the girl to his right, “But is there a way for Mai to get them back to us without Azula threatening to fire her parents?”</p><p>“Well, assuming that is a legitimate threat, and there is enough evidence to back it up, Mai and Ty Lee can ask their parents to sue Ozai Sozin for unjust dismissal,” Kori pointed out, cupping her chin in thought, “But knowing Azula and her father, they’re definitely going to make it sound like they’re firing people for other reasons, which will make things difficult.”</p><p>“But even if Mai does get us back the files, it still doesn’t prevent the rest of Jet’s team from getting involved,” Teo chimed in, “I saw how nasty they can be when they confronted Duke at Haru’s store. If they found out what was going on, things can go crazy in a hurry.”</p><p>“Even if we get Duke to help us, we still have a bunch of Freedom Fighters going against us,” Haru added, “If what Kori said is true, and that Smellerbee and Longshot are there to help Jet get the files, what guarantee do we have that they won’t try to stop us?”</p><p>All eyes turned to Kori, who seemed to be their idea person. “Well, Sneers used to be part of that group, until I made him promise to not get involved with them anymore,” Kori described, “I know Smellerbee means well, but if she keeps acting stupid, then it’s likely she’ll end up hurt or arrested. I think I can go with Sneers to knock some sense into those people. But other than telling them to stay out of it, there isn’t much more I can say or do.”</p><p>After a round of collective sighing, it was Zuko who spoke up. “You guys, this is going to sound really weird to you, but I actually discussed some of these issues with my uncle,” he explained, recalling the meeting at Iroh’s home, “Uncle’s friend Bumi was visiting, and he told me to think like a mad genius when things go bad. I do have some idea as to what we should do, but I haven’t quite figured out how to execute the plan yet. Do you want to at least hear it out?”</p><hr/><p>“Thanks for letting me drop by, Aang,” Katara stated as Aang unlocked his front door for her. After what could only be described as a bombshell, Katara was still at a loss about what to do. Instead of showing her strength and protecting her family, Katara found out she only became a puppet in an elaborate scheme that further threatened her father’s job security. Throughout the whole time Kori exposed the plan, Katara felt more and more like an absolute fool.</p><p>“No problem, Katara. You’re always welcome to visit,” Aang responded, pushing the door wider to let her in. Katara didn’t want to go home after they ended the meeting. While Sokka wasn’t harsh in his criticism of her, Katara just wanted to be away from the people she swore to protect. With nowhere to go, her training partner and best friend invited her over.</p><p>“Hang on, let me find Gyatso first,” Aang called out, trotting into the kitchen. Outside of her family members, Katara treated Aang the worst during her outburst. Even though Aang was patient and understanding, supporting her every step of the way, Katara still chose Jet over Aang. Katara regretted blowing him off, and really wished she could take back all her nasty words.<br/>“Oh, Gyatso’s having lunch with some friends,” Aang announced, waving a note with his guardian’s words, “Looks like we’re all alone now. Let’s see if we can find Appa and Momo.”</p><p>Following Aang out of the kitchen, she saw the flying lemur and the large Komondor taking a nap in the living room. “Aang, can I talk to you for a minute?” Katara requested.</p><p>“Well, since they’re asleep, I guess I can wait until later before feeding them,” Aang declared, edging away from the two animals. He turned back to face Katara with his thousand watt smile again, which was enough to sink Katara into the ground in shame. “So, what do you want to talk about? We can sit on the couch and talk, if you want,” he suggested.</p><p>The twosome edged to the large couch near the two animals. Katara’s mind was still clouded with a flurry of emotions, and part of her was just happy to be around Aang. This boy who always had his head in the clouds seemed to be the only person who could ground her in reality. “Aang, uh, I know we weren’t on good terms recently and, uh…” Katara stuttered, struggling to find the right words. What if Aang held her beastly attitude against her?</p><p>Aang tilted his head slightly, his bright grey eyes reminding Katara how badly she burned this caring and gentle individual by her own descent into irrationality. “Look, I’m really sorry for everything I said and did,” she spilled out, barely containing the tears developing in her eyes, “I acted like a total jerk to you, and being angry and confused are not reasons for how badly I treated you. I don’t blame you if you hate me right now. So please, forgive me for everything!”</p><p>“Katara, what are you saying?” Aang sputtered, reaching out to grab her hands. Even though Aang’s hands were smaller than hers, his touch alone was enough to decrease the tremors from her body. “I can never hate you, not in a million years! Get that thought out of your head!”</p><p>“But all I did was say cruel things to you, and I couldn’t even accept the slightest bit of criticism,” Katara insisted, twin waterfalls cascading down her cheeks, “After what happened today, I don’t deserve a good friend like you. If I only just stopped for a second to…”</p><p>“Katara, listen to me!” That got Katara’s attention, as Aang rarely raised his voice that much. She glanced up at the air bender, whose grey eyes now bore into her tear-filled ones. “Yes, you made a bad choice, and you did hurt some people along the way. But at the end of the day, that’s all this is: a big mistake. You’ll learn from this, and come out stronger in the future.”</p><p>Aang pushed Katara’s hands together and clasped his own over them. “Like you said, you acted like this because you were scared and confused, not because you’re a bad person,” Aang added, his tone gentle but firm, “I won’t view you differently because of it. I’m sure I made lots of mistakes in the past, but Gyatso will tell us to only concern ourselves with the present. What you can do right now is to make sure you don’t continue to hurt the people you love.”</p><p>Katara winced, tilting her head back and forth in thought. It seemed like things were so complicated, but Aang somehow made everything sound so easy. “But after doing all this stuff, how can I regain everybody’s trust and respect?” she queried, “I know I really hurt my friends and family by what I did, and I’m sure Toph feels the same way. What can I do to remedy that?”</p><p>“Regaining trust and respect is always harder the second time around. But again, you’re not anybody different because you made a mistake. You’re still Katara, and you can get through this no matter what obstacles are ahead of you. And you can be sure that I will support you all the way,” Aang promised, squinting his eyes at Katara’s perplexed expression, “If you’re not sure, why don’t we go to the piano, and let me play you something?”</p><p>“Do you always have a song to play for every situation?” Katara retorted jokingly, trying to make the already heavy situation lighter. Nonetheless, she was drawn to the bald boy, who stepped past Appa and Momo and to the piano once more. Just like the first time, when Aang played a song to change her mindset, Katara juggled being uncertain and curious, wanting to know what Aang had in mind this time. “What do we have this time, Piano Man?”</p><p>“Gyatso taught me how to play this a week or two ago,” Aang replied, flipping through the sheet music, “I think part of the reason you’re so confused is because you got too clouded by emotions. I know feelings are a part of us, but sometimes you have to let it go and be yourself.”</p><p>Katara thought about Aang’s words while the air bender prepared the piano. Like his last song to her, Aang was basically telling her to let go of the past and embrace the future. But this time, he was saying she should let go of her feelings, and live according to wherever life would take her. This was eerily similar to the water bending idea of letting everything flow like water, so was Katara deviating from this the whole time, even though her goal was to water bend?</p><p>Just then, a soft and gentle piano melody interrupted her thoughts. She turned to Aang, who seemed absolute angelic as his hands breezed through the keys. After the soothing intro to the song, Aang took a deep breath and launched into the lyrics.</p><p>剎那風波翻過 (In the moment when troubles pass by)<br/>一轉眼從前便已難復再 (In a flash, the past is difficult to reconcile)<br/>狂潮又去又來未能避開 (The waves tumble back and forth, it is hard to avoid them)</p><p>潮流下我獨行 (Through the times, I walk alone)<br/>祇知我仍然是我存在 (Only knowing that I still exist as me)<br/>仍然用信換情用誠換愛 (Hoping to trade letters and my sincerity for love)</p><p>The Cantonese words brought Katara to the South Pole, where she was in a traditional water tribe parka, snow boots, and mittens. She looked to the sea of ice, watching the waves lap back and forth on the coast, with no one anywhere near her. It mirrored her current situation where she was increasingly isolated from her group due to her paranoia against Zuko. Right now, Katara would do anything to regain the love and acceptance of her friends.</p><p>前路就算似障礙賽 (Even if there are obstacles before me)<br/>歷盡艱辛總把頭抬 (I will still raise my head through the hardships)<br/>背起笑聲收起我感慨 (Holding in my laughter and lament)<br/>活出真我的風采 (I will show my true presence)</p><p>浮沉聚散變化又再 (Floating and sinking, dissipating, changes abound)<br/>但是總可捲土重來 (But it will always come rumbling back)<br/>那管世間給冰雪掩蓋 (Even if the world is covered with snow and ice)<br/>孤身繼續再找愛 (I will continue to find love by myself)</p><p>Yet despite all the difficulties, Katara thought back to all the times she faced obstacles. Even when something was in her way, Katara held her head up high and showed the world her true presence. Despite all the changes and uncertainty, Katara always managed stay strong, channeling her strength from family and friends. It showed Katara how much people around her truly loved her, and made her realize what a mistake it was to throw those bonds away.</p><p>紛紛紅塵擾攘 (The red dust hustles and bustles through)<br/>歲月用風霜把淚深藏 (Time uses wind and frost to hide tears)<br/>茫茫天涯走遍 寂寞辛酸 (Traveling through the vast horizon, feeling lonely and bitter)</p><p>悠悠時光流轉 (A long time has gone by)<br/>再沒有青春能換滄桑 (Youth cannot be traded for the changing phases)<br/>默默擦肩而去 夜已闌珊 (Silently rubbing shoulders, going into the waning night)</p><p>Like the previous song, Aang sang the second verse in Mandarin. This time, Katara was watching her friends from a distance. Every time she tried to approach them, a storm of red dust blocked her. With every step she took, it only grew harder and harder to reach them. Katara couldn’t help but feel lonely and bitter, the wind whipping up her tears and throwing them into the air. Before long, the skies became dark, and her friends slowly disappeared into the night.</p><p>人生如萍聚散無常 (Life is like duckweed, floating uncertainly)<br/>何需朝朝暮暮盼望 (Why spend every day and night longing?)<br/>雁子回時願別來無恙 (Wishing there to be no harm when the geese return)<br/>怕相思比夢還長 (Only fearing that lovesickness will be longer than dreams)</p><p>人海浮沈隨波逐浪 (Floating in the sea, going with the waves)<br/>各自風風雨雨幾番 (Going through the wind and rain several times)<br/>別問歸航把秋水望穿 (Not asking if one can see through the autumn waters when navigating)<br/>怕相思比夢還長 (Only fearing that lovesickness will be longer than dreams)</p><p>But all that came into perspective when Katara was at the park, her hands swirling the water in the pond. Focusing on the duckweed and other aquatic plants, Katara released her emotions through her bending, letting the harm done by her worries wash away into the water. She let her spite and hate sink to the bottom of the pond, not allowing them to interfere with her goals and dreams. By the time she was done, it felt like a boulder was lifted off her shoulders.</p><p>人生如萍聚散無常 (Life is like duckweed, floating uncertainly)<br/>何需朝朝暮暮盼望 (Why spend every day and night longing?)<br/>雁子回時願別來無恙 (Wishing there to be no harm when the geese return)<br/>怕相思比夢還長 (Only fearing that lovesickness will be longer than dreams)</p><p>人海浮沈隨波逐浪 (Floating in the sea, going with the waves)<br/>各自風風雨雨幾番 (Going through the wind and rain several times)<br/>別問歸航把秋水望穿 (Not asking if one can see through the autumn waters when navigating)<br/>怕相思比夢還長 (Only fearing that lovesickness will be longer than dreams)</p><p>Aang final note brought Katara back to the piano, where thoughts of her friends reuniting with her appeared in her head. The one person she focused most on was the boy with the arrow on his head, who placed his hands on his lap and turned to her with a smile. “Just let everything go, Katara,” he instructed her one last time, “In a way, your attacks also ended hurting yourself. Do the right thing and let them back into your life, and find a way to get the files back to Toph.”</p><p>Katara nodded, wiping some tears from her eyes. “Thank you, Aang. I’ll make count for sure,” she promised him, reaching out to grab his hands, “And here’s the hug I owe you from a few days back.” With that, she pulled him in for a tight embrace, feeling a sense of love and belonging that completed her for the first time in a long time.</p><hr/><p>It was late afternoon by the time Katara returned home, having spent most of the day with Aang. The song’s lyrics really got the water bender thinking about how her actions turned her into someone she wasn’t. She found it surprising, yet also fitting, that was Aang pulled her back into the real world both times when she was lost. She really owed it to Aang, and hoped she wouldn’t disappoint Aang or any other friend or family member with her immaturity again.</p><p>“Oh, you’re back, Katara,” Sokka called. Katara turned to the living room, where Sokka had the blueprints for his airship laid out before the coffee table. Her brother’s eyes alternated between the papers and his laptop, all the while twirling a pencil in his right hand. “Can I bother you for a second? I really want to talk to you about something,” Sokka requested.</p><p>Katara sighed. Trotting over to the living room, she stood before Sokka’s mess of papers. “Look, before you say anything, just hear me out,” Katara began, gently rubbing her arms. She could still feel the chills when she recalled the argument she had with Sokka, and figured now was the best time to make it up to him. “I’m really sorry about the argument I had with you, and I realized how stupid I was. I should have never said those things to you, so please forgive me.”</p><p>Sokka froze and glanced up, giving Katara a good look at his shocked expression. “Well, I wasn’t asking you for an apology. I just wanted you to give me some ideas on what to do with the airship,” he stuttered, “But I’m glad you brought that up, and yes, I do forgive you.”</p><p>Katara blinked a couple of times. That went better than she thought! “You’re not going to hold it against me?” she asked, “After how I acted, I thought you would think I’m a jerk.”</p><p>“No, you’re still a complete jerk,” Sokka responded nonchalantly, tossing the pencil on the coffee table. He leaned his head back and placed his hands behind his head, looking at Katara like he was lounging in the sun, “But I also realize that the person I was arguing with wasn’t you. I knew you were hiding something, and when the beans were spilled earlier today, I knew you would come through in the end. As for me letting things go, let’s just say Mom would tell us not to hold a grudge like that. I just decide to honour her that way by letting it go too.”</p><p>Before Katara could say anything, a series of clicks from the front door locks got her attention. Both Kuruk siblings turned to see their father march through the door, yet following him was their grandmother as well. “Gran Gran,” Katara called, trotting over to the elderly woman, “I didn’t know you were coming over for a visit!”</p><p>Kanna gave her granddaughter a warm smile. “I ran into your father when I was at the mall, so I thought I’d drop by as well,” she responded, taking Katara by the arm, “I was going to call you later tonight anyway, but it’s definitely better to see you in person.”</p><p>“Hey, Gran Gran,” Sokka greeted, also prancing up to his grandmother, “Katara and I were just discussing the airship project. Would you like to come take a look as well?”</p><p>Kanna’s smile never faded as she turned to her grandson. “I actually have something I want to talk to Katara about, so how about I join you later?” she suggested, “Besides, I’m sure your father is very interested in hearing about it too. Why don’t you show it to Hakoda first?”</p><p>Sokka tilted his head, but slinked away nonetheless. With Sokka now approaching Hakoda, Kanna and Katara headed up the stairs, heading straight for Katara’s room. It made Katara wonder what Kanna had in mind, moving into somewhere this private. Did something happen that called for this meeting? Katara had had enough meetings where bombshells were released on her, so she wasn’t too keen to hear more disappointing news.</p><p>Once they both entered the room, Katara pulled out her desk chair and offered it to Kanna. She made sure Kanna got comfortable before plopping onto the bed, staring at her grandmother with a perplexed look. “So, Gran Gran, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Well, let’s just say this is about the dispute you have with Pakku. I thought about this issue long and hard, and I have to say I’m quite upset at both you and Pakku,” Kanna responded, her tone gentle but firm, “To see my friend and my granddaughter squabble over a disagreement that small is unfortunate, and I think it’s time you both put things in context.”</p><p>Katara exhaled and fumed, with the look Pakku giving her the other day enough to make her blood boil. “Is that guy ever going to fast forward his calendar to the modern day?” Katara snapped, “I can’t imagine why anyone would hold such an ancient view of…”</p><p>Kanna raised her hand to silence the water bender. “I fully admit that Pakku has his priorities misplaced, and that he’s not the best when it comes to relating to people. I have spoken to him, and told him that if he continues this attitude, I will not hesitate to cut all ties with him,” Kanna explained, “I won’t even stand for him treating his students that way, let alone my own granddaughter. So I told him if he continues to act this way, then he can forget about seeing me again for the rest of his life, no matter what the circumstances.”</p><p>Katara’s eyes widened. Did Kanna really tell Pakku off, and did she really succeed in getting him to change his mind? “So does it mean he’ll teach me water bending now?” she asked.</p><p>“Pakku promised me he will consider my words, and will reflect upon the way he’s been acting,” Kanna described, placing her hand back onto her lap, “But that being said, I think you should also change the way you view him. Your attitude towards him is also quite negative, and I am disappointed seeing my mature granddaughter act like that. Both of you have to compromise with each other, and any act to accept each other must be mutual. If Pakku takes initiative to make a change, then the least you can do is to reciprocate by learning to adapt to him as well.”</p><p>All those words resonated strangely within Katara. Compromising, reciprocating, and adapting were all traits belonging to water benders, yet they were traits that were visibly absent when she confronted Pakku. In fact, none of these traits existed at all when she was hiding Jet’s secret from her friends. It was only then that she realized how far she deviated off the path that she wanted so desperately to get on, and how much work she had to do to regain her bearings, and in turn the trust and respect of those who loved and supported her.</p><p>“Being with each other means learning to adjust to each other, no matter how hard it is,” Kanna continued, readjusting her position on Katara’s chair, “Pakku is Pakku, you are you, and I am me. We can’t change who we are, but we can change the way we perceive the others. If we think less of someone all because we disagree with them, then what does that say about us?”</p><p>All those words slammed into Katara like a tsunami, given how similar they were to Aang’s words. Aang promised Katara that he wouldn’t judge her differently all because she made a mistake, something Katara was incapable of doing when she mistreated Sokka, Zuko, and even Pakku. What did that say about her character when she couldn’t relate to even those closest to her? “I’ll do my best, Gran Gran,” she replied, “I won’t let anyone of you down.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I Started the Mess, I'll Get Us Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Azula. What’s going on?” Mai greeted the speaker on the other line of her phone. It was only a day since Mai and Ty Lee were involved in that crazy incident at Toph’s mansion, where they spied on Jet’s crew sneaking in to grab some files. As expected, Mai and Ty Lee had successfully subdued Jet and company and snatched the files for themselves. Now, Mai had the files locked in her desk drawer, so well protected that even her own parents didn’t know about it.</p><p>“Mai, I would just like to ask if you’ve thought about how to get me the files yet,” Azula requested, her tone laced with nastiness. That got a sinking feeling from Mai, who now had second thoughts about handing the files to Azula. This was the second time Azula raised the issue to her in the weekend, with the first time being at Toph’s home. Throughout the planning phase, Azula reminded Mai that Mai’s parents worked for the Sozin Company, and Ozai had the power to terminate them at any time. “You do have something in mind, right?” Azula asked.</p><p>“Mai, is that Azula? What’s she saying?” Mai turned around to the source of the voice, only to get Ty Lee’s bare midriffs straight in her vision. The normally cheerful acrobat had both hands on the back of Mai’s chair, her smiling lips now turned into pursed ones. Like Mai, Ty Lee was very concerned about what was going on, with Azula being quite relentless in her pursuit of them. While Azula had not called Ty Lee to explicitly threaten her, the possibility was quite real.</p><p>Mai waved at Ty Lee, asking the acrobat to give her some space. As Ty Lee trotted off to sit on Mai’s bed, the stoic one turned her attention back to the phone. “Look Azula, maybe this isn’t really the best time to deal with this,” Mai stammered, rubbing her increasingly dry lips, “I mean, the Bei Fong family is going to have cops and such at their place, and things are going to be quite messy. Plus, with Jet being charged, I don’t know how it’ll look if suddenly we have these files that can mess Gaoling up real good. Do you think we should wait until things start settling first, before we actually do the next phase of our plan?”</p><p>“And that’s why your dad can’t get a promotion within Sozin,” Azula replied with a snarky tone, “Don’t you get it? It’s because things are a mess that I want the files now. With the Bei Fongs still wondering what to do, and the police so keen on charging Jet, there’s nothing that can stop us. What better time to take over Gaoling than now, when their position is weak?”</p><p>Mai winced. This comment was not surprising from Azula, given her entire strategy was to make the messy Gaoling group even messier. While Mai understood the tactics of business, especially from the Sozin perspective, there was just something inherently wrong about all this. “Even though I hate Jet with every fibre of my being, seeing someone innocent get charged with a crime just doesn’t seem right,” she countered, “And you’re saying we should benefit from it?”</p><p>“Not just us, Mai,” Azula corrected, arrogance seeping through the earpiece and straight into Mai’s brain, “Your parents, your baby brother, Ty Lee’s parents, Ty Lee’s six siblings, and even my dopey brother will benefit. You’re not telling me you’re having second thoughts about this, are you Mai?” Azula added, her voice sounding more tempting than threatening.</p><p>Mai bit her tongue, trying hard not to lash back at Azula. Years of being emotionless meant Mai was an expert at hiding her feelings, especially when the stakes were high. Right now, she had the power to make a big decision that could change the outcome of this whole operation. If she made one false move, many people might be hurt as a result.</p><p>Yet before she could even ponder the consequences, Azula interjected her train of thought. “Or maybe I should put it another way,” she continued, her voice lowering and more sinister, “The rewards are obvious, but the punishments are too. If you fail to hand the files over, the jobs of your family, as well as Ty Lee’s family, will be in jeopardy. I believe that my father will not hesitate to act if you two continue lollygagging, and hand termination letters to those folks should things not work out. It’s your choice how you want to handle that, Mai.”</p><p>Azula then promptly cut the call before Mai could respond, leaving a chilling silence on Mai’s phone. Still feeling the goose bumps going down her spine, Mai closed her cellphone and placed it on her desk, her eyes staying on the object where the offending words came from for several seconds. Two consecutive days she had to be around Azula, and two consecutive days she was reminded of the threats against her family. Other than confiding in Zuko, who Mai trusted and truly loved, no one else could help her. “Ty Lee, what do you say?” she asked.</p><p>Mai stood to face the girl sitting on her bed, and couldn’t help but cock an eyebrow at her. Ty Lee had a hand on her bare midriffs, holding her abdominal muscles still while her other hand dug a finger into her belly button. After a while, she tilted her eyes up at Mai. “What do I say about what?” she asked, acting like she was not guilty of flicking navel lint on Mai’s bed.</p><p>“What do you say about Azula threatening us again,” Mai repeated, irritation rising out of her. While Ty Lee was a great friend who meant well, her cluelessness could be quite difficult to work with. “I think our best solution, other than handing the files to the police, will be to get help from Zuko or Iroh. But even then, I don’t know how much that will do to prevent Azula from firing our families from Sozin. Do you have any other ideas?”</p><p>Ty Lee shrugged. “Why get stressed out over it and get bad skin in the process?” she replied, sitting back up from the bed, “We usually just go with the flow, and it turns out fine.”</p><p>Mai exhaled hard and fumed. “Ty Lee, while I’m glad you’re not stressed out over it, I can’t say I agree with you. It’s a recipe for doing nothing,” she described, planting her hands on her hips, “Are you perfectly content sitting there, picking your belly button, while Azula fires our parents and sends us to live on the streets?” she demanded.</p><p>This time, it was Ty Lee who cocked an eyebrow at Mai. “Both you and Suki mentioned my belly button,” she stated, “Who copied whom with that line?”</p><p>Again, Mai was cut off before she could comment on the remark, her cellphone giving off the shrill call again. The emotionless girl was finding it harder and harder to contain her negative thoughts as she snatched the box-like object from her desk. However, one look at the ID, and Mai became intrigued. “It’s Zuko,” she eked out, before answering the call.</p><p>“Hey Mai, it’s me,” Zuko greeted, his voice apprehensive and hesitant, “I just talked with someone who knows more about the missing files, and there’s some stuff that may help you.”</p><p>Mai sighed. “Zuko, unless there’s a way this someone can miraculous stop Azula from firing my parents, I don’t know how helpful they can be,” Mai spat, plopping herself back onto her chair, “I think there’s just something totally wrong with Azula just throwing people aside like they’re nothing. Even if I don’t feel sorry for Jet, I’m worried that Azula can do the same to Ty Lee and me. But with my parents held hostage, I’m kind of stuck here!”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Zuko assured her, trying to stay calm. Mai told Zuko about the files yesterday night, only to be threatened by Azula today. The only saving grace that Mai had was that Azula never told anyone at school about it, or else she would most likely be seen as some criminal’s accomplice. “But the rest of the group and I found out that your parents can’t really be fired unless there is cause. If my father does take action on your parents for things that seem unjust, you guys have legal remedies against him.”</p><p>Mai pursed her lips and mulled it over. While she was relieved that there was at least some protection, she wasn’t sure if it would erase their problems altogether. “That’s good news for sure, but there’s no telling if your father is actually afraid of us taking legal action against him,” Mai countered, “Besides, there’s still the issue of those files sitting in my room right now. How will we return them to Toph without Azula finding out about it?”</p><p>“Well, there is a way that you can throw Azula off, while giving the files back to Toph,” Zuko suggested, his voice sounding more uncertain by the second. Mai swore that if Zuko was just making stuff up on the fly, she would use him as target practice. “I was hanging out with my uncle, and his friend Bumi came to visit. He told me to think like a mad genius in order to help you and Ty Lee, and then I told the rest of my friends the plan. This will sound pretty crazy to you all, but I think it can work out. So do you have a minute?”</p><p>Again, Mai found her eyebrow unexpectedly rising. Even Ty Lee, who was sitting on Mai’s bed, stepped up to the desk once more. Taking the cellphone away from her ear, Mai placed it on the desk and put Zuko on speakerphone. “What do you have in mind?”</p><hr/><p>It was not a good weekend for Long Feng, who expected the files from Gaoling to be handed over to him now. Instead of looking over the secretive documents that not even he was allowed to see, Long Feng had to visit the police station, where Jet was detained on a break-and-enter charge. It felt more and more like a mistake to have trusted that vigilante wannabe. “Why did I even bother getting him on the job?” he fumed to himself.</p><p>Turning to the other side of his desk, Long Feng looked over the assignments for next week, including prepping materials for Lao in another meeting. Long Feng could not believe that even after all the colluding with Ozai, he would still be stuck as Lao’s assistant. When he was at the station, Jet told him that he was knocked unconscious, and by the time he came to the files were gone. “And he also has the audacity to claim that he didn’t steal anything from the Bei Fongs,” Long Feng mumbled, “I find that very hard to believe.”</p><p>Yet Long Feng barely went through a page of work before his phone rang. Muttering curses to the air, the balding man snatched the phone off its stand. However, one look at the caller ID and he knew it wasn’t going to be good. “Ozai Sozin,” he hissed out that name like it was toxic. There was no doubt that Ozai was probably going to cut him loose after this failure, which would leave his plans in disarray. Thinking up of the best excuses he could muster, Long Feng pressed the answer button and greeted the fire bender. “Good evening, Mr. Sozin.”</p><p>“Long Feng, I heard the most unfortunate news happening to our operation,” the Sozin Company executive stated. Hearing the low and murderous tone of Ozai, it was enough to send the hairs on the back of Long Feng’s neck tingling. “Can you please explain to me why the files you were supposed to receive from your street urchin are not in your possession?”</p><p>Long Feng pursed his lips. This was the dreaded part where he would most likely get cut loose. “It’s unfortunate to say that Jet has not brought me the files, but he was attacked during the operation,” he explained, keeping the tone as calm and level as possible. One thing about speaking with Ozai and Azula was that they always knew how to strike fear into people, making it very hard to show any confidence before them. “He has been detained by the police, and as of now I am still searching for the files. I’m sorry for this mishap, but I assure you it will be fixed.”</p><p>“Stop for a minute,” Ozai interrupted, “Are you implying that your whole plan to rely on your street gang is nothing but a farce? You were the one who told me they could be trusted in getting the job done, and that we would have the files by Monday. So how can it be possible that your foolproof plan turns up like this?” Ozai roared, shaking the whole phone in the process.</p><p>Long Feng took a deep breath and pinched his nose. Things were not going as planned, and the last thing he wanted was to lose it all here. “I understand you’re upset, and I’m doing the best I can,” Long Feng responded. Being an earth bender, Long Feng was used to taking things head-on. But with an absolute flamethrower on the other line, it was getting rather testy.</p><p>“Your best isn’t really good enough, now is it, Long Feng?” Ozai retorted, cutting the Gaoling executive assistant off once more, “I can never trust anybody outside my control. If it isn’t for my daughter, I will not succeed in this.”</p><p>Just then, all the blood drained out of Long Feng’s face. When did Azula get involved in the operation? “What do you mean your daughter helped you succeed?” he demanded, holding the phone that much tighter, “When did Azula get the files from Lao Bei Fong?”</p><p>Ozai gave off a sinister chuckle. Long Feng could picture in his head that Ozai now had his feet kicked back, leaning against the back of his chair while mocking Long Feng at every turn. “You said Jet was attacked on the way out of the Bei Fong mansion, correct? And while Jet was unconscious, the files somehow disappeared?” Ozai stated, repeating Long Feng’s words from earlier, “Would you like me to tell you what really happened at that time?”</p><p>Long Feng was nothing more than a passenger in this wild rollercoaster ride of a tale, with Ozai recapping the entire series of events. He described how Azula planned to intercept Jet all along, cutting him out as the middleman and taking possession of the files herself. Even though Ozai and Azula gave tacit approval of the operation, they never truly trusted Jet, and wanted to eliminate him altogether. “And given Jet is now sitting in the police station, waiting to be charged with break-and-enter and theft, I think you know very well that Jet will be out of commission for quite a while. Knowing the risks I had to go through to get those files, I had to enlist my daughter and her friends to help, and looks like I made the right choice.”</p><p>Long Feng’s body nearly slumped through the chair he was sitting on. If Jet was cut out of the equation since the beginning, then it was likely Ozai would turn his guns on Long Feng next. “So you have the files in your possession then?” Long Feng eked out, cold sweat forming on his bare forehead, “Are we still going forward as planned?”</p><p>“Maybe I should qualify my statement a little bit,” Ozai continued, that arrogant tone not dissipating at all, “I am moving forward with the operation once Azula meets up with her friends to get the files. You on the other hand, bungled the whole thing with Jet, so how do you expect us to trust you with anything anymore? From this day forward, we’re cutting our alliance with you. Until I take over Gaoling, I have no plans to interact with you or your staff.”</p><p>“Wait a minute, you can’t do this!” Long Feng sputtered, struggling to keep his cool, “To make the takeover a successful one, you still have to influence the board. Since you don’t have any interaction with those guys, how can you just cut me out?”</p><p>“Do you really think I can’t figure things out on my own? Do you really think I will put the fate of my operation in your incompetent hands?” Ozai demanded, his tone reaching the most aggressive level yet. Long Feng had to lift the phone away from his ears, just to avoid having Ozai destroy his eardrums. “You just got beat by a teenager in terms of getting it done, so what good are you to me? What use do you have to my operation?”</p><p>Then, Ozai unleashed the biggest insult of them all to Long Feng. “I guess it’s all about leadership qualities, isn’t it?” he sneered, “Azula was born lucky, and was born to lead. She’s a prodigy in every way, and I’ve never lost my trust in her. You, on the other hand, had to scratch and claw your way to power, and I doubt even those who lost to you are impressed and willing to concede that they lost to the better candidate. Just like my pathetic excuse of a son, you are lucky to be born. Just stay out of my way, and if you’re lucky, I may have a job for you in the new company…as a custodian!”</p><p>As if to add insult to injury, Ozai ended the call with a soft click. Now, with only the beeping of the ended call echoing from the earpiece, Long Feng was truly vulnerable and alone. “How could this have happened?” he murmured to himself, placing the phone back onto the stand. Throughout the entire time, he expected himself to be the one double-crossing both Lao and Ozai, but now he was completely blindsided by this decision. Was Ozai planning to cut him out of the loop the whole time?</p><p>Rubbing his face with shaking hands, Long Feng mulled over his remaining options. If Ozai succeeded in taking Gaoling over, then there was almost no chance that Long Feng would have a job in the new company. While things were bad with Lao right now, at least he had a somewhat upper management role. “Looks like I may have to jump ship yet again,” he muttered. At least Lao still had no idea that the files were missing, so if Long Feng could get them back and exposed Ozai’s plan to Lao, maybe he could still salvage his career.</p><p>“And that means finding a place where I can neutralize those friends of Azula’s, while I search for their documents,” Long Feng decided, picking up his phone once more. Flipping through the address book of the phone, he recalled a lady that used to work for him that he could use to this regard. “Jet’s gang isn’t the only one that I can turn to for help in that regard. If Jo Dee still has contacts with those earth benders, then things might just work out.” With that, Long Feng clicked a number he hadn’t called in months, and waited for the connection.</p><hr/><p>“Thank you so much for driving Toph home, Kori,” Poppy informed the teenager with a sickening amount of gratitude. After the emergency meeting with Kori was over, Toph decided to hang around with Sokka for a while, before going over to the Jasmine Dragon to visit Iroh and Zuko. Originally, Toph was still under supervision by the housekeeper, but when her parents found that Kori Morishita would be with Toph, they immediately changed their minds. “It’s so great that you decided to take our defenseless daughter around, you know?”</p><p>Both Toph and Kori shuddered at that remark, with Toph scowling through the whole march from front door to dining room. Kori was a bit more diplomatic than Toph, showing a forced smile at Poppy before following Toph in. “Is Mr. Bei Fong home? I didn’t hear his voice when I was coming in,” Kori asked, looking around the rooms in curiosity.</p><p>“My husband’s in his office right now, going over some of his documents,” Poppy answered, leading Kori into the dining room as well, “You know how busy he can be, with his company work and such. It doesn’t help that our meeting with the client was cut short yesterday by the police. How in the world did that boy break into our house to steal jewellery?”</p><p>That comment alone was enough to send Toph over the edge. Slamming her hands on the dining room table, she stalked over to her mother, who was absolutely appalled at Toph’s lack of manners. “Mom, if you please be so kind, can you please fetch Dad from his office?” Toph made her request through clenched teeth, “There’s something about that break-in that I think you two should know about, so please ask him to come out immediately.”</p><p>While Poppy frowned at Toph’s attitude, she surprisingly did what Toph asked, stepping away from the dining room and into the hall where Lao’s office was. When Poppy could no longer be seen or heard, Kori approached Toph. “You sure about doing this?” she whispered.</p><p>Toph took several deep breaths, trying to calm her jittery nerves. When she was with Sokka and Iroh, she had immense support for her decision to come clean. Both Sokka and Zuko told her that it was time she conquered her demons, and not let this thing eat away at her. “I started this mess, so I’ll have to get us out,” she replied to Kori.</p><p>Kori placed a hand on Toph’s shoulder. “We’re all with you on this, okay?” she assured the shorter girl. Toph only nodded in gratitude, still thinking about what her friends told her earlier. The most helpful message was from Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon, who told her it was more honourable to admit her mistakes. Plus, there were other issues linked to the admission that Toph wanted to address, and hopefully she could do so without her parents being condescending.</p><p>“Alright Toph, I’m here,” Lao’s voice called. Kori turned her head to see the wealthy businessman hustle out into the open, various pages in his hands and a flustered look on his face. “I have a lot of documents to get through, so I don’t really have a lot of time. In fact, I think I must have misplaced some stuff, because there are a couple of official Gaoling files that have gone missing. Is there something you want to talk to me about?”</p><p>“Actually, that’s the exact reason I want to talk to you,” Toph interjected, much to Lao’s surprise, “The documents weren’t missing, nor did you misplace them. In fact, they were stolen by Jet in the house invasion yesterday. And based on what I heard, they’re still at large.”</p><p>Lao and Poppy could only gape at Toph, their jaws nearly hitting the ground. “That’s preposterous!” Lao sputtered, “Why would Jet come in to steal files in the first place? Is this more of that crazy talk we heard from your friends the other day?”</p><p>“I think hanging around with those filthy public school kids has contaminated your mind,” Poppy sniffed, holding her nose high like she was trying to avoid the stench of ordinary people emanating from Toph, “Even if you assume Jet successfully broke into our house, how would he know where your father’s office is, and what files to take?”</p><p>“Because I was the one who let him in,” Toph answered, her heart pounding against her sternum. For the next few minutes, Toph’s whole body seemed numb as she described how she and Katara were approached by Jet. Promising her that the Gaoling Company would be saved, and that no one would view her as weak and incompetent anymore, Jet cooked up the whole plan to take the files to a dedicated employee. “And now the files are most likely in the hands of the Sozin Company, who could do who knows what damage to us,” Toph concluded.</p><p>A very uncomfortable few seconds of silence passed by before anyone spoke a word. “Well Toph, I find this story very hard to believe,” Lao began. That statement was even more disappointing to Toph than being punished, as Toph totally expected to feel her parents’ wrath. “Are you telling me that you let Jet into the house just to take a bunch of files, only to send them to Long Feng, who you believe can save my company? What gave you that idea?”</p><p>“Correction,” Toph interrupted again, this time jabbing a finger in her father’s direction, “I thought Long Feng was saving the company, but it turns out that he’s with Sozin trying to take the company over. Unless you do something about this, we’re all in deep trouble.”</p><p>“Long Feng has been a loyal employee for many years, so what makes you think you can smear his name like that?” Lao retorted, planting his hands on his hips, “You know what? I bet if I call him up right now, he’ll tell me everything is alright and there’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Mr. Bei Fong, if I may be so bold, let me ask you this,” Kori chimed in, much to the displeasure of Lao and Poppy, “If I was Long Feng, and I was planning a coup against you, do you think I will seriously tell you something is wrong? Not to question your judgment, but I think Toph is on the right track here, so why don’t you let her finish explaining?”</p><p>“I admit that I did this all because I couldn’t get my emotions in check,” Toph continued, tears forming in her eyes, “I wanted you to accept me, and I wanted you to treat me like I’m part of the family, rather than throwing me aside and sheltering me from the world. It’s because of this that I listened to Jet, thinking this is a way to get your love. But now I found out how stupid I was, and that I’ve been completely duped. I’m really sorry for getting us all in this mess, and that’s why I’m determined to fix this problem for you.”</p><p>“First of all, to even think about colluding with that street rat is inexcusable! How in the world did you ever think about sinking your status that low?” Poppy shouted in shock, “Next, if what you say is true, and that your father’s company is being targeted, why did you let Jet steal those files to be sent to the other side? Once this is over, we will increase your punishment…”</p><p>“And I’m perfectly willing to accept whatever punishment you throw at me, mainly because I’m an absolute idiot who just got the biggest wake-up call of her life,” Toph agreed wholeheartedly, “But right now, punishing me isn’t going to get those files back. Unless you have some way of locating them, even Long Feng won’t be of help. I have a way, and all I want right now is my chance to help you. Please, I’m not a blind weakling who can’t take a hit. I’m an earth bender who can stand up for herself, just like Kori here. So just let me take this chance to redeem myself and do the right thing for you, and then you can punish me all you want.”</p><p>Both Lao and Poppy remained strangely silent. From the side, Kori wasn’t sure if it was because of their company about to sink, or if it was because Toph made such a bold statement to them. “Iroh told me how Zuko always felt like he was being isolated by his father and sister, and how that’s really messed him up,” Toph continued, her tears finally falling while her tone fell to nothing but a whisper, “And right now, I feel like I’m in Zuko’s position. Every time I’m at home with you guys, it’s always about what you want, and I rarely get a chance to say anything at all. Even though I’m physically there in the same room as you, it feels like I’m all by myself, with no one to talk to and no one talking to me.”</p><p>“Toph, how could you even think that way of us?” Poppy spat, her tone laced with anger, “Ozai Sozin is a monster, and so is his daughter. It won’t put it past me that Zuko has picked up some of that as well. Other than Iroh, there’s no one in that family that we can trust. We’ve protected you and treated you like a princess, so how can you…”</p><p>“Do you see the problem?” Toph yelled back, giving her face a quick wipe to rid the tears, “It’s because I’m treated like a princess that I feel like I’m Zuko right now. Can you at least see me for who I am?” The blind girl’s only intent was to send this message to her parents, notwithstanding her hyperventilation. “Mom, I’m blind, but I’m also an earth bender. I really don’t need you to whisk me everywhere in a limo while thumbing your nose at my friends, all because you think I’ll get hurt. Have you even thought about letting me try things on my own?”</p><p>Before her mother could respond, Toph turned the guns on her father. “Dad, have you even considered my existence?” she demanded, with Lao’s face stoic due to the total shock of this confrontation, “Everything you say is about your company, or how I should be just like you and attend a private school. You never even thought about what I want, let alone letting me have a say in things. You bought some expensive jewellery for Mom for your wedding anniversary, and planned a huge party for it. But when I graduated elementary school over the summer, all I got was a fight about what junior high to attend. I’m not asking for much, but can you at least recognize my achievements? Why can’t you act like my existence means something?”</p><p>Lao and Poppy were completely silent, leaving Toph a chance to conclude. “I know I’m not the best at interacting with people, and I’m willing to take steps to change. Iroh told me that there’s nothing wrong with letting those around me love me, and I’m willing to let you two into my life in order to prove that. But if you two won’t let me back into your life, and at least treat me like a human being, then I really don’t see the point,” she ended with several deep breaths.</p><p>Toph then slowly left her parents, heading straight for the stairs. “I promise you that I will get those files back, and after that I’ll gladly receive my punishment,” she reassured Lao and Poppy, “But until then, you just have to trust me with this issue one more time.”</p><p>When there was no more sign of Toph, Kori cleared her throat. That snapped Lao and Poppy back to attention, as the taller earth bender also headed for the door. “I’m sorry about all this,” she gently soothed, “Tell Toph that if she still wants anything, she can call me.” With that, Kori strode for the front door, leaving Lao and Poppy to stew in their thoughts. While it was unfortunate that this confrontation had to occur, Kori was also very proud of Toph. Right now, all Kori could hope for was that Toph redeemed herself, and continued maturing along the way.</p><hr/><p>“Alright, thanks Zuko. We’ll handle the rest from here,” Sokka answered before slipping the phone back into his pocket. It was Monday, also known as the day of reckoning for most of them. From yesterday’s meeting with Kori, the group found out about the documents, and how Azula was still intent on getting them back. With the files in Mai’s possession at the moment, they figured to get them back to the rightful owners as soon as possible.</p><p>“Well, at least Teo is handling everything with the airship today, which gives me a chance to help the rest of the guys out,” Sokka murmured to himself. The plan Zuko claimed came from a “mad genius” involved him accompanying Mai and Ty Lee to Mai’s home. They originally agreed that Mai and Ty Lee would still confront Azula, but claimed that Mai had to get the files from her home first. They would then meet Azula at the park after school, where the files were supposed to be exchanged. “And let’s hope things don’t get nasty,” Sokka added.</p><p>“What will get nasty?” a female voice asked. Sokka whipped his head around, just in time to see Suki march out from the female locker room with her usual athletic attire. “Are you worried about pulling off the switcheroo successfully?” she queried.</p><p>“Good one, Suki. Glad you can keep a sense of humour with all this,” Sokka replied with a chuckle. While it would seem like Zuko would accompany Mai and Ty Lee to the park, in reality the files they would hand over were fakes. Sokka himself would be there to with Toph, who would bring the real files back to her home. “I can only hope that we can make an escape before Azula catches us. Toph’s earth bending versus that crazy girl’s fire bending, and I’m the lone non-bender of the group. How do you think that makes me feel?”</p><p>“You’ll feel like getting a good workout, after having to duck flames from Azula and dodge boulders from Toph. Why don’t you get changed into your gym clothes then?” Suki added with a laugh of her own, “But seriously, I think it’s great you’re watching out for Toph. Her life hasn’t always been easy, with her parents dominating her every step of the way. She also doesn’t have a lot of friends, so I’m glad you’re supporting her this way.”</p><p>Sokka shrugged. “I kind of owe it to her, given what happened last time,” he stated, still shocked by the events at the pool, “It was because of the swimming thing that she had that huge fight with her parents, which caused her to run away, and then get manipulated by Jet, and…”</p><p>“Sokka, hold up,” Suki interjected, placing a hand before Sokka’s face. It got the Kuruk teen to halt his rambling, staring back at Suki dropping her hand to reveal a concerned face. “I think you’re missing the whole point. Toph’s problems with her parents have been going on even before you moved to Republic City. Aang, Zuko, and I have known Toph pretty much all our lives, and her parents have been like this since they found out Toph was born blind. You can’t blame yourself for something that occurred due to something that has accumulated for years.”</p><p>“I know, but I still feel bad about it. Kind of like what I said to you when we had our first gym class together,” Sokka recalled, that memory of Suki showing him up after he teased her still fresh in his mind, “I kind of looked down at you all because you’re a girl, when really I should have judged you for your talent. I’m really sorry for saying that, you know?”</p><p>“Hey, I thought we’ve been through that already. Why are you bringing it up again?” Suki admonished, playfully slapping Sokka’s shoulder, “Besides, haven’t you considered that I’m, exactly as you said, a girl? I don’t think things are so black and white, and just because I’m a girl it doesn’t mean I can’t do other things too. I’ve come to terms with that, and I’m proud of it. Don’t feel bad just because of something that small, okay?”</p><p>Sokka pursed his lips, tilting his head sideways to avoid Suki’s glance. Deep down, he was still really awkward around girls, especially with the accident that took two lives. “Sokka, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” Suki asked, waving a hand before Sokka.</p><p>Sokka exhaled deeply before turning back to Suki. “Can you keep this between us? Other than my dad and Katara, I haven’t told anybody else. So can you promise me you won’t say a word about this until I tell you to?” he asked, his blue eyes void of the energy he always had.</p><p>Suki nodded, which gave Sokka just enough strength to launch into his story. “I think you recall that the car accident that took my mom also took Yue, my first girlfriend, right?” Sokka described, getting a nod from Suki, “Even though I’m trying my best to move on, and Dad and Katara both really helped, I just can’t seem to shake that away. I always feel like if I try to do something with another girl, it feels like I’m disrespecting Yue, you know?”</p><p>Suki cocked an eyebrow, surprised at this revelation from Sokka. This usually loud and boisterous character was shockingly mellow, and was discussing an issue that Suki would have never guessed Sokka would have. “I don’t know, Suki,” Sokka continued, stuffing his hands into his pockets and glancing around aimlessly, “What if I try to date another girl, but end up looking like I’m replacing Yue or something? I don’t know if I can ever forgive myself if…”</p><p>“Can I interrupt again?” Suki chimed in, grabbing Sokka’s shoulders and turning him to face her, “First off, I don’t think you can ever replace Yue, but I don’t think Yue would want you to let this eat away at you for the rest of your life. Instead of moping over it, I think you should treat Yue the way I treat my dad’s death, and use her as inspiration to help people around you. If you love Yue, that means she’s affected you positively, and you should use that to help those in need. That’s how I honour my dad, and that’s how you should honour Yue.”</p><p>Sokka shifted his head back and forth, giving those words some thought. He did confide to Katara at Toph’s pool party that he was looking with people he could bond with the way he did with Yue, but he wasn’t sure how to make his approach. “Well, I guess you’re right,” he stammered, scratching his head, “But will that be sincere for me to do that? Even though I don’t want to dishonour Yue, I also don’t want the girl to be just a replacement.”</p><p>“Well, I think if you just treat the girl with love and respect, and don’t betray her trust, then I think you’ll be fine. Besides, do you think Toph will let you treat her as Yue’s replacement in terms of romance? I can’t imagine the pain you’ll go through if Toph finds out that’s how you feel about her,” Suki explained, crossing her arms and smirking at Sokka.</p><p>Sokka’s mouth dropped to the ground. “Suki, much as I like Toph, and I think she’s a great person, the girl I’m interested in isn’t Toph. In fact, it’s you!” he exclaimed, sticking his arms out to the person before him, “I can’t believe you thought it was Toph. What gives?”</p><p>Now it was Suki’s turn to drop her jaw. How did this happen? “But I thought you and Toph have something between you,” she stuttered, “When I pulled her out of the pool, she thought I was you and she thanked me for saving her by kissing my cheek. And you obviously showed you care about her, going this far to protect her from Azula, so I thought…”</p><p>“Well, everything you say is true, but I just don’t know if that’s the way I feel about Toph right now,” Sokka responded, his words nearly as uncomfortable and awkward as Suki’s, “I just know that, ever since you put me in my place with that obstacle race, I feel like you’re the only person who bring me back to in reality whenever I start racing into outer space. It’s just you’re this thing, that could settle down some other things, and…do you know what I mean?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Suki trailed off, trying to make sense of it all. She never really expected Sokka to spill the beans before her, and now she was the subject of her friend’s affection. “Look, things are pretty complicated right now, and we’re still not sure if everything will go down well. So why don’t we focus on Toph’s files right now, and after this I promise you we will revisit the issue. I think, after today, we have a lot to talk about.”</p><p>“Yeah, for sure,” Sokka replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Then, without warning, he reached out and grabbed Suki’s hands, placing them together before covering them with his own. “I promise you, when, not if, we get through this, we will work this out. I care a lot about you too, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I know Aang and Katara will join us later if we want their help, so if you can get out of soccer practice earlier, drop by the park too.”</p><p>“For sure, and good luck, Sokka,” Suki eked out before the twosome headed in separate directions. Even though she had her soccer shoes on, Suki’s steps were weak and wobbly, still too stunned by the revelation. She glanced down at her bare abdomen, rubbing a hand over her churning stomach. With her nerves still jittery, it was going to be a harrowing practice today.</p><hr/><p>“Ty Lee, you want to hurry up? Zuko’s waiting for us,” Mai called from the front door of her home. As expected, Zuko went to Mai’s home to pick up the Gaoling files currently in her possession. Mai would not be the one to hand them back to Toph, so she had no idea what would happen at that end. The only thing she could hope for was that Toph got out of the park safely.</p><p>“Why is Ty Lee taking this incredibly long?” Zuko asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. Toph, under Sokka’s protection, would take the files from Zuko and returned them to her parents. While Zuko trusted Sokka, he wasn’t sure if Sokka had enough strength and agility to avoid Azula burning him to a crisp. “If she doesn’t come down soon, I’m just worried Azula might break from the plan and start rumbling up here,” Zuko pointed out.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Ty Lee called, hustling down the stairs and through the open door. Zuko could see that Ty Lee had changed out of her school uniform, returning to her usual attire of belly shirt and jean shorts. “Can’t I even get a few minutes to change?” she complained.</p><p>“That took quite a bit longer than a few minutes,” Mai dryly retorted. Unlike Ty Lee, Mai didn’t take the time to change, opting to stay in her uniform and just getting the files out. “Why did you change your clothes anyway? It’s not like it makes a difference,” Mai added.</p><p>“Hey, at least look good before doing something this big,” Ty Lee retorted, adjusting her crop top against her bare stomach, “Besides, I doubt you can throw your blades wearing that stiff uniform. At least I know I can’t block chi in that, so that’s why I changed clothes.”</p><p>“You guys, talking about your wardrobe is probably the least of our concern. Can we please focus on the main task here?” Zuko groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. Turning to his girlfriend, he asked her about the files. “Is the file complete?”</p><p>Mai nodded, handing over the documents to Zuko. “My only worry is that if Azula starts checking the files on the spot, she’ll realize they’re fakes, and that means I’ll be in big trouble. Hopefully we can find a way to disable her before I get turned into ashes,” Mai stated grimly, clutching the fake files that much tighter, “I’m really glad you came up with this crazy plan though. Did you say Bumi was the one to convince you to do this?”</p><p>“Bumi did, but the one you really have to thank is Uncle,” Zuko responded, looking through the Gaoling documents himself, “He’s the one who really inspired me to change the way I view my family, and try to have them do the right thing. For too long, my father taught me that our family and company are superior to everyone else, and that anything we do is completely justified because of that. He even used to say I was too weak because I keep worrying about other people’s issues and concerns. The scar on my face is a good reminder of what he did to prove his point.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Mai stated, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. Even though her parents were not the best in the world, often leaving her alone while they dealt with their duties, at least they were never abusive towards her. “Have you ever agreed with your dad’s views?”</p><p>“In the past I used to,” Zuko replied, placing the pages back into the manila envelope, “I felt I could keep the family together that way, especially after Mom died. I know Dad and I didn’t agree on much, and it didn’t help that Azula was on Dad’s side. So to keep the peace, I tried not to speak up, and only vented my frustrations behind their backs, mostly in front of Uncle. I’m surprised Uncle was that patient with me.”</p><p>Zuko gestured to the path ahead of him, signalling to the two girls to start heading for the park. “But after meeting all of you, and having all those talks with Uncle, I realized that being passive and wishy-washy just doesn’t cut it,” he continued, tucking the files under his arm, “Sometimes I just have to take a stand and defend what’s right. This incident made Toph and Katara not like me a lot, and I didn’t do enough to convince them otherwise. But today, I’m going to set things right, and show that my morals and principles are not for sale, no matter how much my father or Azula offers. And I’m glad you feel the same way too, Mai.”</p><p>Mai nodded, but remained silent. Zuko’s comments reflected her own situation as well, given throughout her life Mai was nothing more than Azula’s lackey. Both Mai and Ty Lee were influenced by Azula in their decision-making, mainly because of what their parents’ occupations required. Mai and Ty Lee had thought about how wrong some of the things Azula demanded them to do were, but never really had the ability nor chance to speak up against that. But now, with support from Zuko and his friends, Mai found her voice once again. “I’m still worried about my parents’ jobs though,” Mai pointed out, “Will legal action really work on your dad?”</p><p>“Even if Kori can’t find you guys a labour lawyer, I’ll personally scour the phone books for one myself,” Zuko assured his girlfriend, which caused Ty Lee to giggle nonstop, “I told you that I was in this with you, and there’s no way I’ll abandon you. So if my father or Azula are going to threaten you, then they’ll have to go through me first.”</p><p>“Boy, aren’t you Mr. Macho now,” Ty Lee teased, much to Zuko’s embarrassment. As the scarred fire bender rubbed the back of his head, Ty Lee added her piece as well. “I thought I didn’t have to compete with my six siblings when I joined up with Azula, but it turns out I’m just getting attention for all the wrong reasons. So from now on, I want to get away from that. I only want attention for doing the right thing, not the wrong thing.”</p><p>The threesome tried to stay loose amidst what would be a tense event at the park, but little did they know they were being spied on from a distance. A dark van had been following them since Mai got the files for Zuko from her house, its occupants all wearing dark clothes and hats. As the driver edged closer to the three teens, the man in the passenger seat picked up the cellphone. “Long Feng, we have the files in sight,” he reported, “The targets are heading to the park, where they’re supposedly doing the exchange. What’s your call?”</p><p>From the other line, Long Feng gave his orders. “Be aware of the Sozin girl, because she’s a top-notch fire bender. My advice is to keep your eyes on the files, identify who is holding it, and how their skills match up against yours. If you can get the files before Azula gets her hands on them, then it may be safer. Otherwise, be prepared to face an inferno, literally.”</p><hr/><p>Azula tapped her foot impatiently, her arms crossed while her eyes scanned the whole park. After nonstop pressure on Mai, Azula finally got an agreement from her stoic underling that the Gaoling files would be handed over to her. Azula knew Mai would come through in the end, realizing her parents’ jobs were more important than anything else. “It’s about time she does something smart for a change,” Azula dryly commented.</p><p>“Look, there she is! Come on, Mai!” Ty Lee’s distinctive voice was heard exclaiming from a distance. Azula tilted her head to see the two figures coming in from the shrubs, with Mai holding a brown envelope under her arm. Seeing Ty Lee bound next to Mai, Azula wondered if Ty Lee was aware of the importance of this drop at all. Throughout the time Azula spent with Ty Lee, Azula realized that all it took to control Ty Lee was giving her attention. As long as she could make Ty Lee the centre of attention, Azula could get Ty Lee to do anything. If she didn’t say so herself, Azula felt she picked two of the easiest people to control.</p><p>Mai and Ty Lee continued chatting to each other until they managed to see Azula. The master fire bender cocked an eyebrow at her two classmates, positioned about five feet before her and both with nervous looks on their faces. “Well, is that the file?” Azula asked, pointing at the envelope under Mai’s arm, “Took you long enough to bring it.”</p><p>Mai took the file out and placed it in her hands, with Azula noticing her barely trying to contain her shivers. “You realize Ty Lee and I have absolutely nothing to do with this,” Mai insisted, her eyes tilting back and forth between the folder and Azula, “We have no idea how these files can help your cause, and we didn’t take anything out or read through them at all…”</p><p>Azula raised her hand to halt Mai’s stammering. “I can figure that out in less than a minute, Mai,” she snapped, sending unimpressed eyes at the emotionless one, “I read you two so incredibly well, and I know for a fact that you two are not pros at this.”</p><p>“That’s the whole point,” Mai insisted, trying hard to sound confident. It only got Azula smirking more, especially when someone inferior tried to be strong only to fail miserably. “Ty Lee and I are not pros at this. We’ve never done anything like this before, and even when you laid the plans out, we didn’t know if they’ll work out.”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed at the scepticism shown by Mai. “What are you trying to do, abuse my trust? Why are you making things so complicated by holding onto that file for so long?” she retorted, shifting her body slightly sideways while planting a hand on her hip, “I’ll tell you what, if you hand the file over right now, I’ll forgive you for criticizing my plan.”</p><p>Mai and Ty Lee glanced at each other one last time, nodding apprehensively before Mai approached Azula with the envelope. Azula kept her eyes on Mai the entire time, staring her down as Mai handed over the envelope like a crown at a coronation ceremony. It mimicked the current situation so well, where Mai’s only role in Azula’s mind was to serve the Sozin family.</p><p>Azula kept her cold eyes on Mai for at least a few seconds, before dramatically lifting the file off Mai’s hands and took it into her own. Seeing Mai step back to where Ty Lee was standing, Azula could only keep smirking. “Don’t go anywhere yet,” Azula insisted, opening the envelope and reaching into it, “I want to make sure that these files are really complete.”</p><p>But when Azula took a glance at the documents, her smirk immediately turned into a frown. “Is this some type of joke?” she demanded, waving the blank sheets of paper around, “How come there’s nothing on these pages? What happened to the file, Mai?”</p><p>“There’s nothing on the page because the file is gone, Azula,” a male voice announced. Azula could only whip her head towards the direction of that irritating voice, one that belonged to her useless brother. “I’ve spoken with Mai and Ty Lee, and they both said it’s not the right thing to do. They decided to give the file back to its original owner, Toph Bei Fong.”</p><p>“What?” Azula barked, too shocked to say anything else. How could it be that two girls who had their whole families working in Sozin would dare to betray her? Weren’t they afraid that their parents would lose their jobs? “I would have never expected this from you,” Azula spat, her tone becoming downright murderous, “Why did you turn on me?”</p><p>“Let’s just say you miscalculated,” Mai replied in a snarky tone, eyeing Zuko while turning her back on Azula, “I don’t fear you as much anymore, not when Zuko here helped me so much. Did you know that if you fire my parents without reason, they can demand compensation from you?” Standing proud and tall next to Zuko, Mai said the few words that sent shockwaves through the park. “I love my family, my friends, but most of all, Zuko. All these people I love inspired me to do the right thing, and I’m no longer afraid of you. Give it up, Azula. You lost!”</p><p>Azula fumed with rage, completely blindsided by Mai’s audacity. “Maybe I should give you a reason to fear me then,” Azula roared. Squeezing her fist in anger, Mai’s fake files were burned to a crisp before their eyes. Then, casting them to the side like garbage, she stalked up to Mai with two flaming fists. “You’ll beg for mercy after I’m done with you,” she snarled.</p><p>Mai didn’t come unprepared, pulling a blade from her pockets and aiming them at Azula. From beside her, Zuko had his fists in flames as well, ready to retaliate as well. “If you keep up like this, I won’t hesitate to call the police,” Zuko warned with a low tone.</p><p>Yet before anyone could take another step, a familiar voice screamed from across the park. “Who the heck are you guys?” Everybody turned to the direction of the voice, and saw a distinctive blind earth bender being surrounded by several individuals wearing black coats and hats. “What are you doing?” Toph demanded, “Stay back, or you’re going to get it!”</p><p>“Toph, get out of there!” Zuko called. That was just the distraction Azula required, sending a fire blast in her brother’s direction. Even though Zuko tilted just in the nick of time, Azula now had the advantage, and she was intent on using it to make these people pay!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. How Hard Did Sokka Hit His Head?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Toph, get out of there!” Zuko yelled, his head tilting behind him to check on the blind earth bender. Things were originally going as planned, with him dropping off the real files to Toph and Sokka making it to the park on time. After making sure everything was complete, Zuko left those two alone while he attended to Mai and Ty Lee, who were about to hand over the fakes to Azula. Zuko knew Azula would most likely react with volcanic fury if she found out what happened, and figured the best way to protect them was to confront her himself.</p><p>Yet Zuko could barely contain two problems at once, with Toph suddenly being attacked by men in black hats. Sokka was surprisingly nowhere to be found, making Zuko worry if he had been kidnapped. Adding onto this was the ferocious flames shot out by his sister, who seemed to be in a nearly crazed state. Sensing the non-benders Mai and Ty Lee in danger, Zuko had to take a gamble. “Stop this nonsense, Azula,” he shouted, getting in front of the fire, “You lost!”</p><p>“I never lose, especially to the likes of a weakling like you!” Azula spat, sending blast after blast of blue fire at Zuko. Luckily, Zuko managed to either deflect or beat back the shots with his own flames, keeping the playing field relatively level.</p><p>“Mai, Ty Lee, you guys better get out of here,” Zuko called to the two females, “Toph is in trouble, and I can’t see Sokka. If you can, go help her first, and let me handle Azula by myself.” Zuko hoped by splitting up, Mai and Ty Lee would be safer, while Toph would get assistance. The most important thing right now was to get that file out of this park.</p><p>But Zuko’s efforts were getting pounded back hard, with Azula’s heat increasing by the second. “What are you trying to do, Azula? Burn down this whole park?” Zuko demanded, taking several steps back. He had no idea where Mai and Ty Lee were, and if Toph was doing okay. All he could see before his eyes was a wall of blue flames. “You might as well share a jail cell with Jet, after the police charge you with arson!” Zuko added.</p><p>“Oh Zuzu, you think this is my true power?” Azula sneered, sending a couple of fire kicks Zuko’s way, “I’ll show you my true power! Take this!” With that, Azula whipped her arms back before sending them both forward, unleashing an abnormally large fire blast.</p><p>Sensing the danger, Zuko tried to put up a wall of flame to counter that. His gym teacher, Mr. Jeong, was a close friend of Iroh’s, and once showed Zuko how to perform firewalls. The militaristic teacher insisted that fire bending was about discipline rather than destruction, and it meant addressing defensive techniques rather than offensive ones. Right now, with a fiery comet being shot his way, Zuko could only hope this firewall was enough to save his bacon.</p><p>Unfortunately, Zuko was not as great at the firewall technique as his gym teacher. Azula’s fiery comet penetrated right through the flames and knocked the air knocked right out of Zuko’s lungs. The scarred fire bender was sent hurtling backwards, his body skidding along the grass helplessly. With nothing but mind-numbing pain throughout his body, Zuko could barely do anything to halt the wild ride across the park.</p><p>What was only seconds felt like years to Zuko when he finally came to a halt on the grass. He could barely lift his head without a huge shot of pain through his sternum, while skin burns appeared as a result of the skidding. From beyond, Azula’s cackling echoed through the park, before what sounded like a jet engine echoed among the trees. Zuko saw through squinted eyes that Azula had flames coming out her feet, propelling herself towards him. “Zuzu, you don’t look so good,” he could hear her taunt him, landing just metres before him.</p><p>Yet there was no more chattiness from Azula, her arrogance voice replaced by a worried one. Zuko finally peeled himself from the ground, turning his head left to notice Mai standing there twirling a blade in her fingers. “We’ll see how far you get with your feet pinned to the ground,” the normally stoic girl stated with a smidge of anger, sending another blade at Azula.</p><p>Indeed, both blades went through the bottom of Azula’s pants, placing her in a very awkward position. As the fire bending prodigy struggled free, Zuko wheezed at his girlfriend. “Mai, why didn’t you help Toph?” he demanded, coughing a couple of times, “If you don’t get Toph out of here, she could lose the files.”</p><p>Mai turned back to Zuko, her eyes emotionless and cold. “If I don’t stop Azula on the spot, you could lose your life,” she replied dryly before gesturing at the other side of the park. Toph was still trying to hold off the strange men, and there was an opening for her to run through if need be. “Let’s worry about you, and let Toph worry about herself, okay?”</p><p>Mai pulled out yet another blade and aimed it at Azula, while Ty Lee tried lifting Zuko back to his feet. Azula sent a couple of blasts at her feet, but the blades stood strong, pinning her to her position without effort. Hissing in anger, Azula sent murderous glances at the threesome, including two that betrayed her. “You will pay for your treachery,” she growled, taking a deep breath before swinging her arms in a circular motion.</p><p>While Mai stood her ground defiantly, Zuko’s eyes grew wider. This was the same motions that he went through when Iroh tried to teach Zuko lightning bending, and Zuko knew Azula had this skill mastered way better than he did. “Mai, we got to get out of here,” Zuko eked out, “You don’t want to be at the receiving end of what’s coming!”</p><p>Mai tilted her head back and forth between the Sozin siblings, suddenly realizing what was about to come. Azula pulled her hand back, a combination of sizzling and cracking coming from her fingers. “Run, you guys!” Mai exclaimed, tucking in her blade and turning to the other direction. She wasn’t sure if they could outrun the lightning about to come their way, and with Zuko already slightly injured, they were nothing more than sitting ducks.</p><p>Luckily, one member of their crew had a better option. While Zuko’s heart pounded his sternum, Ty Lee quickly zipped away from him, nearly dropping him back to the ground in the process. Using her agile acrobatic moves, Ty Lee positioned herself right behind Azula, sending a knuckle into Azula’s left shoulder. Zuko could only stare at the blocked chi on Azula’s left shoulder throwing her off balance, sending the lightning blast harmlessly into the sky. Even though the threat still lingered, Zuko breathed a sigh of relief at that stray shot.</p><p>Then, to everyone’s surprise, Ty Lee continued her incredibly brave act of disabling Azula’s other limbs. The acrobat’s hands were a flurry of activity, blasting through Azula’s right arm, back, hips, and even legs. Now, with Mai’s daggers pinning Azula’s feet through her pants, and Ty Lee’s chi-blocking causing Azula’s whole body to become limp, the threat was officially neutralized. “Ugh, I can’t believe this,” Azula spat, lying flat on her stomach in the grass, “I got beat by my worthless brother, the emotionless one, and a circus freak!”</p><p>Before Zuko or Mai could say anything, Ty Lee did something so incredibly out of character that the other two could only gape in shock. Kneeling down to face Azula with a huge fume on her face, Ty Lee yelled at her former friend. “At least I know better to use my skills for good, such as saving my friends when they’re in need. Unlike you, who only use them for bad things like setting people’s hair on fire,” Ty Le retorted, “Do you know how long it takes for me to get my hair right every morning? Circus freak is a compliment, Azula!”</p><p>Ty Lee then turned around, marching off with her head held high. Mai and Zuko could only admire the bravery from their friend, who was usually more interested in belly shirts and gymnastics. Zuko figured that this time Azula did go too far, to the point where even those she was closest to had to speak up against her. Now, with Azula out of the picture for at least the next few minutes, they could worry about other things in their operation.</p><p>The thought of those other things snapped Zuko back to attention. Scanning the park, he called out Toph’s name. Gesturing to Mai and Ty Lee, Zuko told them to go around the whole area to look for the petite girl, who was being pursued by those strange men earlier. With her nowhere to be found, Zuko could only hope that nothing bad happened to her.</p><hr/><p>Toph’s mad dash through the park really didn’t get her anywhere, with these mysterious people showing up left, right, and centre. It wasn’t long after Zuko handed the files back to her that these people appeared, surrounding her and Sokka and demanding she handed her file over. Sokka could barely push the first one back before at least two others whipped up some rocks, pelting the pony-tailed teen across his head and knocking him out. “They better not give him a concussion, or I’ll crack their heads,” Toph threatened.</p><p>Despite her earth bending skills, Toph was clearly outnumbered, and it didn’t help that she had to protect the file at the same time. With Sokka out of the commission and these weird guys showing up everywhere, it was getting increasingly difficult for Toph to maintain focused. Even when she had an opening for her to run through, the attackers kept slowing her progress. “Who are these guys anyway?” she muttered, sending another rock at their way.</p><p>But that rock was neatly blocked by two of the assailants, who then sent a horizontal slab towards Toph. Even though Toph couldn’t see them, she could tell from their vibrations that they were moving almost in unison, like they were part of one unit or something. With the organized way they attacked, it was hard for Toph to find mistakes to exploit. “How are they doing this?” Toph wondered, smashing the rock wall with her left fist while clutching the file in her right.</p><p>Unfortunately, Toph’s luck ran out. Just as the rock wall was crushed, a wave of earth rumbled through behind it. It slammed into Toph from under her feet, sending her hurtling to the ground. Toph did several tumbles before regaining her balance, but then realized her hands were empty. “My file,” she exclaimed, trying to feel for it among the grass, “Where did it go?”</p><p>“Stay low, Toph!” a familiar voice ordered. Toph pressed her face into the grass, just in time to feel a huge draft of air shooting past her from above. Hearing the groans of one of her attackers, Toph knew this was an ally. “Katara has the file now,” Aang informed her, getting onto his knees to lift Toph back up, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen, took you long enough,” Toph huffed, turning back to face the attackers, “I got the file from Zuko and suddenly these guys just jumped me. They knocked Sokka out and now I’m left to fend for myself. Where have you guys been?”</p><p>“We just finished our practice,” Aang responded, trying to reassure his friend, “Katara and I got here as fast as we could. Heck, we didn’t even change back into our regular clothes.” Aang faced off against the attackers as well, with the threesome lining up horizontally against them. “Is that all of them, or are there more nearby?” he asked.</p><p>Before Toph could answer, another group of individuals appeared, dressed in similar attire as the original three attackers. This time, they held an unconscious Sokka by his collar. “Hand over that file immediately, or you’re looking at one dead dork,” the leader declared.</p><p>“You harm a hair on Sokka’s pony-tail and I’ll make sure you will be in a body cast for a month!” Toph yelled, clenching her fists and stomping on the ground. It created a large column of earth, to which Toph pounded boulders out in the opposite direction. The boulders whistled through the air, but were stopped easily by the other team. “Some help, you guys?” Toph called.</p><p>Aang followed with blasts of air, hoping to separate the one holding Sokka with the rest of the group. “Katara, you don’t have any water around, do you?” Aang asked the water bender behind him, “If you don’t, then get the file to safety first. We’ll get your brother back!”</p><p>Katara glanced nervously back and forth. Even though she had her track outfit on, the sweat on her body wasn’t enough to do much damage. Still worried about Sokka, Katara wondered why they had to pick a place with no accessible water. “Alright, but be careful, Aang,” she stated, tucking the envelope under her arm, “I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Katara. I’ll be alright,” Aang assured her. With the two of them handling the gang while trying to save Sokka, Katara had no choice but to get out of there. Much as she wanted to help her brother, the file’s presence was threatening the whole situation. If she could go somewhere safe to call the police, then maybe she could still remedy the problem.</p><p>“Argh!” a loud scream across the park caught Katara’s attention. She whipped her head around to see a limp body lying on the ground, but yet was breathing fire. Katara nearly dropped the file in shock as she recognized the body as Azula, who blasted fire from her mouth straight at another girl. It was like in slow motion as that girl slowly fell to the ground, gripping what was left of her tattered denim shorts while trying hard to bat out the fire. Now Katara was really cursing the design of this park, wondering why there was no sprinkler or fountain nearby.</p><p>“Ty Lee, are you alright?” Katara turned to see Mai and Zuko hustle in from opposite directions. Immediately, Katara figured out what was going on. Somehow Azula found out that the files handed to her were fakes, and ended up getting into a confrontation with Zuko and the two girls. Katara figured that Ty Lee disabled Azula with some chi-blocking, hence the limp form, but Ty Lee couldn’t do anything about Azula breathing fire at them. “Don’t move,” Mai stated, taking off her school blazer, “We have to put out the fire.”</p><p>While Mai continued slapping her blazer onto Ty Lee’s jeans, Zuko turned his head left and right, as if he was trying to look for help. Part of Katara’s mind wanted to immediately assist Ty Lee, hoping to find out how badly she was burned. But with no water to perform healing techniques with, Katara was really at a loss what to do. She hated to admit it, but maybe Katara should have accepted Pakku’s suggestion to learn healing first.</p><p>“Oof!” another shout from across the park snapped Katara back away to where she originally came from. While Aang managed to blast some of the opponents back, he was still nowhere near Sokka. Moreover, the numbers were to the other side’s advantage, given how some of the strange men were attacking Toph in unison. One shot, two shots, and three shots went at Toph before the blind girl’s earthen barrier broke. With a burnt girl threatened by a still active fire bender to one side, and her brother held hostage on the other, Katara was in a real bind.</p><p>And if things weren’t bad enough, they sure were now, with one of the attackers turning to her direction. “Stop attacking these two. The files are with that girl right there. Everybody go after her instead,” he shouted to his team, pointing a finger in Katara’s direction.</p><p>Suddenly, a wave of earth came shooting Katara’s way, flowing almost like waves in the water. Katara had never seen earth bending like this before, and she really didn’t want to stick around for further demonstrations. Zipping sideways from the wave, she ran as fast as her tired legs could take her, hoping countless hours of cross-country training with Aang would pay off here. “Keep running, Sweetness,” Toph called, “I’ll try to hold them off. Aang will get Sokka.”</p><p>Katara nodded, barely getting a chance to look back. She could see that most of the people were after her, with Toph throwing roadblocks to let her escape. Making Aang face the one person holding her brother captive unnerved her, but she trusted the air bender’s abilities. Aang was a resourceful guy who could hold his own, despite his young age and inexperience. Heck, if someone earned their arrows at age twelve, and created their own air bending technique, then they had to be a pro. Shaking her head a couple of times, Katara headed straight for the parking lot. If she could get to the street, then Katara stood a better chance of getting away.</p><p>Suddenly, a car pulled up before Katara got onto the cement. Katara screeched to a halt as a balding man stepped out from the driver’s side, his eyes narrowing to darts and his demeanor sending chills down her spine. “I’ve been watching this chase the entire time, young lady,” the strange man stated in a low tone, “And I think it’s time we put an end to this madness.”</p><p>“Katara, what are…” Toph’s voice cut into the conversation. Katara could see Toph halt to a skid before taking a fighter stance of her own. “Long Feng, after what you tried to pull on my family, I’m surprised you still have the guts to show your face here!” she roared, preparing to send boulders at her father’s executive assistant, “I’ll make you pay for threatening my family!”</p><p>“I think not,” the man identified as Long Feng calmly responded. Katara could see Long Feng push his hands downward, before squeezing his hand into a fist. Before Katara could even respond, her entire lower body was encased by an earthen cone. With only her head above the mess, Katara could barely tilt her head at Toph, who was caught in the same predicament. It eerily reminded Katara of the time they confronted Jet at the Jasmine Dragon. Seeing how they were the ones trapped like Jet was, Katara found this ironic but terrifying at the same time.</p><p>“You let me go this instant, or I’ll…” Toph tried to break out of the hold, but ended up slumping down instead. Katara watched in horror as a medium-sized rock fell from Toph’s head, courtesy of the strange individuals behind her. Just as Toph lost consciousness, Long Feng also released the rock prison, letting Toph drop to the ground. Gripping the files that much harder, Katara tried whipping up whatever perspiration she could muster on her body. Even though her sweat was unlikely to do any damage, she at least had to try for an escape.</p><p>But it was all for naught, as Katara felt something slam into the back of her head. Her body fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, in the same fate that her brother experienced. “Gentlemen, I think we got what we came for,” Long Feng decided, pulling the Gaoling file from Katara’s fingers, “Load these two up in the van, and take them somewhere reclusive.”</p><hr/><p>“Ugh, where am I?” Katara groaned, shaking her heads several times to clear the stars from her eyes. Last time she was awake, she was at the park with Toph, going off in a faceoff against a balding man Toph identified as Long Feng. She recalled being trapped in earthen cone prisons with Toph before getting knocked out. “Toph, you still there?” she asked.</p><p>Katara could barely turn her body around, realizing that ropes bound her into a seated position on a chair. Quick shifts here and there indicated to Katara that her hands were tied behind her back, her feet were tied together at the ankles, and her body was tied against the back of the chair. Whatever Long Feng was trying to do, Katara was convinced that it went beyond getting that file from them. “Great, so now what?” Katara hissed.</p><p>“Ugh,” another voice murmured. Katara immediately recognized this as Toph when the speaker went from dazed and confused to volcanic fury. “Cut the crap already, Long Feng! I know you’re out there somewhere, and if I ever get my hands on you, you’re going to wish you never got hired into Gaoling at all!” Toph yelled within seconds of snapping awake.</p><p>“Toph, calm down,” Katara called, straining to turn her head. The room she was currently in was quite dark, with only shadowy outlines of various objects being shown. “Can you tell with your feet where we are right now, and if there are any potential exits?” she asked.</p><p>“I can, if my feet aren’t tied to the chair,” Toph grumbled. Katara could feel the chair shift sharply a couple of times, figuring that Toph and her were each tied to a chair, with the chairs then tied back-to-back. “My legs are tied to separate legs of the chair, and my feet can’t even touch the ground. I can’t really do any earth bending right now, Katara.”</p><p>“Oh good, you two are finally awake,” a low tone echoed through the room. The sudden flicker of lights caused Katara to squint, but her eyes were still wide enough to catch the figure of the same balding man that kidnapped them at the park. “I heard quite a lot of noise from Toph over there,” Long Feng observed, cocking an eyebrow at them, “Enjoy your stay so far?”</p><p>“Long Feng, what do you want with us?” Katara demanded, shooting a dark stare at the Gaoling executive assistant, “You’re working for Toph’s dad, so you should be aware of what’s going on. What have you done with the file, and why have you tied us up?”</p><p>“It’s simple, really,” Long Feng explained with a sneer, “Lao Bei Fong is never going to realize anything happened if I return the file to him on a silver platter. Since the Sozin gang still intends to take over the company, I will get credit for saving everyone’s jobs by ensuring Ozai Sozin has no access to our company secrets. I’ll be commended for my work and receive a promotion in the company, and quite possibly more powers as well.”</p><p>“You’re out of your mind if you think my dad will promote you after this stunt,” Toph snarled, albeit failing to show intimidation due to having her back to Long Feng, “You realize if my parents found out you kidnapped me, you won’t have a job left? Besides, what type of jelly-boned wimp will call themselves an earth bender if they win by tying up their opponent’s feet? Why don’t you let me out of this chair and we’ll have a real earth bending match?”</p><p>“I would think not. After all, I am aware of your earth bending abilities, Toph Bei Fong, at least enough to know that your blindness makes you more reliant on your feet than regular earth benders,” Long Feng described, his every word becoming knives that stabbed into Toph’s heart, “By tying you up like this, I made sure you can’t attack me or escape. Genius, no?”</p><p>“What do you want from us? What do you hope to gain?” Katara asked, trying to make sense of this madness, “You got the file, you can return it to Mr. Bei Fong, the company is saved and nobody loses their job. So why are you still holding Toph and I hostage?”</p><p>“Let’s just say I have an incentive to keep this charade going,” Long Feng responded, “I would have stopped by just returning the files, but then what do I get out of it? A promotion is great, but working under Lao Bei Fong isn’t exactly the best job in the world. Just look at the way he treats his daughter and you’ll know why.” Long Feng gestured at Toph, making a face that Katara swore if Toph wasn’t blind, it would drive Toph off the wall. “If I can get a bit more money out of Lao, I don’t have to worry about what’s going on. This will show that arrogant man what it feels like when he’s not in charge, and how it feels to lose that much face.”</p><p>“While I won’t dispute your comments about my dad being an arrogant pain in the rear end, it doesn’t mean I’m letting you off the hook,” Toph shouted, “If I get out of this chair, you’re going to pay, Long Feng. And if my dad finds out about this…”</p><p>“Correction, young lady,” Long Feng interrupted, frowning at the blind girl facing away from him, “What your father doesn’t know, he won’t suspect. I’ve worked with your father long enough to know what he’s like, and I certainly believe he will try to cover this up in order to save face. Besides, do you think he’ll take your word over mine? I’m his most trusted employee, but you’re nothing more than an inanimate object in your mansion. And your water bender friend is the daughter of one of your father’s employees, a status even lower than yourself. I find it very hard to believe that Lao Bei Fong will waste any amount of time listening to you.”</p><p>With that, Long Feng strode back to the door, giving Katara one last death glare. “Think carefully before you act, children,” he warned, “You’re all alone here, but I have allies all around the area. It’ll take a lot more than empty threats from a couple of brats to stop my plan.”</p><p>Long Feng slammed the door shut, the bang echoing through the chamber. It left Katara and Toph completely alone, with nothing more than their wits to keep them alive. “Well, what a mess we got ourselves into, huh?” Katara dryly commented, “And all this was because I believed Jet when he said this would make me stronger. What a big joke that turned out to be!”</p><p>“No, Katara,” Toph murmured, “It’s my fault. I was too upset at my parents, and too keen on making sure they never ignore me again. I totally flubbed it in terms of using my brain, and now we’re stuck here with that lunatic Long Feng. I really wish I didn’t say all those harsh things to my parents, and consider that maybe they were just doing what parents should be doing.”</p><p>Katara was nearly stumped by that statement. Didn’t Toph say she always disliked how her parents pampered over her? While Toph did say she was going to settle the dispute with her parents, something told Katara the meeting in the Bei Fong home occurred in a way different than what she would imagine. “Not meaning to pry, but what happened at home?” Katara asked.</p><p>Toph proceeded to explaining to Katara everything that occurred, including accepting whatever punishment her parents would dish out afterwards. It surprised Katara how far Toph went to attempt reconciliation with her parents, and deep down she hoped it would work out. “So if we get out of this alive, I expect to be grounded for at least a year,” Toph ended.</p><p>“Well, I do give you credit for taking that step,” Katara responded, encouraged by how brave Toph was, “I had to do something similar by apologizing to Sokka for what I said to him, and then I promised Gran Gran I will settle my issues with Pakku. I have to say Aang helped me out a lot through this, so I definitely want to personally thank him afterwards.”</p><p>Before either girl could get another word in, a loud rumbling jolted them in their seats. “What was that, an airplane engine?” Toph demanded, tilting her head to the source of the noise.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Katara mumbled, staring at the large vertical cylinder to the side. Long Feng, for whatever reason, left the lights on when he stormed out, giving Katara a good look at the surroundings. “I think we’re in a boiling room of sorts, and that’s the boiler running.” Katara also got a gander at their current position, which she estimated was a few metres away from said boilers. “Toph, I know you can’t touch the floor, but can you still manipulate the concrete?”</p><p>Katara could hear some of the concrete rumble beneath them, turning her eyes downward to see some of it lift maybe a few inches. “I can do a bit, but not too much,” Toph replied, “What exactly do you want me to do with this? And how do the boilers come into play?”</p><p>“Well, boilers mean heat, and heat means steam. Steam is evaporated water, which is my element,” Katara described. Katara’s wrists might be bound, but her fingers were still free. Right now, water bending with only her pinky fingers was their only chance. Moreover, she was still in her running suit, which meant her arms and midriffs were exposed. Given the rope didn’t cover either one of those body parts, maybe getting close to heat would allow her to sweat more. “Let’s move together towards the boiler, okay? That means pushing the chairs in my direction.”</p><p>Toph had doubts about this plan, but did nothing to voice her concerns. After all, this was Katara that she was tied to, someone who could adapt on the fly and came up with ideas no one could even imagine. If there was anyone who could figure a way out of this mess, it was Katara. “Well, let’s get going then,” Toph stated, ready to get into the awkward rhythm of chair-pushing.</p><hr/><p>“How you got yourself into this mess, I’ll never know,” Suki dryly commented, handing Sokka a glass of water. Suki showed up at the park after her soccer practice to find an absolutely disastrous showing. Zuko and Mai were tending to Ty Lee, who was badly burned. Sokka was knocked out cold, and only stirred when Suki attended to him. And above all, both Katara and Toph were missing. “Had I known it would go down like this, I would have skipped soccer and just went straight to the park with you,” Suki added as Sokka tried to gulp down the liquid.</p><p>“Hey, I was ambushed. What do you want me to do?” Sokka replied, wincing in pain as he adjusted the icepack on the back of his head, “Besides, with my sister kidnapped by those thugs, you think I like it any better than you do? Why do you think Dad’s with the officer?”</p><p>Suki glanced over at the dining room of Sokka’s home, where Hakoda sat facing a police officer. The man identified himself as Officer How, who Suki heard was the same officer that arrested Jet and Hahn. Right now the police were treating this as a kidnapping case, and Hakoda was advised to be on the lookout for any phone calls demanding a ransom. “They are sending people to the Bei Fongs to inform Toph’s parents, right?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“I hope so,” Suki murmured. Deep down, she was worried about how Lao and Poppy would react to this. Would they dismiss the news as nothing more than a joke, or would they behave irrationally like what happened last time Toph went missing?</p><p>The doorbell’s chime interrupted the thought, with Hakoda scurrying past the living room where Sokka and Suki currently sat. The sounds of the locks being undone echoed through the hall, followed closely by the speaking voices of Zuko, Iroh, Aang, and Gyatso. “Looks like they brought the whole gang,” Sokka stated, biting his lower lip anxiously.</p><p>Zuko was the first to enter the living room, bringing his uncle with him. “How’s your head, Sokka?” he asked. Sokka was on the left side of the sofa, with Suki tending to him from his right. “Is there any news about what happened to Katara yet?”</p><p>“No, there hasn’t been anything yet,” Sokka responded, struggling to take another sip of water, “Officer How and Dad are just planning what to do next, and we’re hoping Toph’s folks will cooperate with us this time. Any update on Mai and Ty Lee?”</p><p>“Mai’s fine. I took her home before grabbing Uncle, and I told her to update the police as well. I’m pretty sure an officer is on their way to her house,” Zuko described, still recalling how Mai showed fear for the first time since she was in pre-school, “Ty Lee’s at the hospital right now, and her parents have been called. Azula’s fire breath only burned Ty Lee’s thighs, which were protected by her shorts. I just can’t believe how lucky Ty Lee is, since Azula is pretty skilled even when handicapped, and Ty Lee doesn’t exactly cover her body. With all those exposed areas, Azula only burned the covered parts. She dodged a bullet there!”</p><p>“You know, if something that impossible can happen, then maybe the tide is turning,” Iroh remarked, rubbing the beard stub on his chin, “I think there’s a way to make things right after all. Do you have any plans for the next step, assuming Katara and Toph can be located?”</p><p>“We’re not sure yet, but we’ll think of something when the time comes,” Sokka replied, before turning a dark look at the youngest person in the room, “And it’s no thanks to you either, Arrow Boy! Weren’t you supposed to go to the park with my sister? And even when you knew she was taken, you didn’t even stay to help out? What type of friend are you?”</p><p>“Hey, there were too many of those weird guys, so much that even Toph and I couldn’t handle them all together. Besides, they had you as a hostage, so it’s either I save your sister or I blow you to bits. And with Ty Lee suffering a burn, I had to get someone to help us,” Aang defended himself, waving his arms in the air. Instead of staying at the park, Aang ran home to fetch Gyatso. After calling an ambulance for Ty Lee and making sure Sokka was alright, Aang and Gyatso returned home to inform everyone else of the incident. “I’m guessing Suki’s the only person that’s been with you the whole time?” Aang wondered.</p><p>Suki nodded. “I still haven’t changed out of my soccer outfit. I just threw my jacket on top of it,” she explained. Turning back to Sokka, she cast a frown at him. “Now’s not the time to assign blame, Sokka. I know you’re worried about Katara and Toph, but so are the rest of us. Just let the police handle it for now, and we’ll wait for further updates from them.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, speaking of the police, I got a call from Kori,” Zuko chimed in, “Kori’s mom said that the police will let Hahn go if he testifies against Jet. The prosecutor said that they’re going to charge Jet no matter what. The only person that can drop the charges on Jet is Lao Bei Fong, so the sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better.”</p><p>Before anyone could query further, Hakoda raced into the living room. “Everyone, we have an update,” he announced, “Officer How just got a call from his colleagues at the Bei Fong mansion. There was a phone call demanding for a ransom, and the police traced the call to a warehouse. They’re going there to see if Katara and Toph are around.”</p><p>“Did they identify the gang that kidnapped Katara and Toph? I was knocked out pretty quickly, so I didn’t see their faces. But all I know is that they wore black clothes and these really funny black hats,” Sokka pointed out, all the while Suki tried to get him to sit still.</p><p>“I got your testimony right here,” Officer How replied, gesturing at his notebook, “They’re a group calling themselves the Dai Li, named after an ancient secret police force from Ba Sing Se. We do know they have some corporate ties, despite their work in the underground. We’ll let you know more when we get there, so hang tight and mind your head, okay?”</p><p>“The Dai Li,” Gyatso pondered, rubbing his chin as well, “I’ve done some historical research into them, and the studio did incorporate them in some series they made. They’re a group of earth benders, aren’t they? Does this group consist of earth benders as well?”</p><p>Officer How nodded, and proceeded to go over some of the information with the adults. While Hakoda, Iroh, and Gyatso poured over the notes, Sokka remained unconvinced. Leaning over to Aang, he whispered, “You think you can sneak over to that officer and take a peek at his notes? Tell me if you see an address of sorts for where the phone call to Toph’s house is from.”</p><hr/><p>“Sokka, I seriously think you hit your head too hard. What gave you the idea to do this?” Suki demanded as she stood on a hill overlooking the warehouse in question. When Aang found out the address Officer How had, Sokka became excited. Claiming it was the same warehouse that he stored his airship in, he insisted everyone went to scour the area for his sister and Toph. “Why not just let the police handle this?” Suki continued, adjusting the toolbox in her hands.</p><p>Sokka waved her off with a nonchalant hand. “I doubt the police know where to look,” he retorted, positioning the group at the top of the hill. When the adults found out about the plan, they were all vehemently against it. It took quite a bit of coaxing before Sokka could get them to give him an hour, before Hakoda, Gyatso, and Iroh came after them. “If I was Long Feng, would I lock Katara and Toph up in the main storage area? Knowing how powerful those two are, they are more likely to be locked in a side area, away from the public sight, know what I mean?”</p><p>“Sokka, I’m sure the police thought about that issue already,” Aang chimed in, trying not to haul Sokka back to the car. Nonetheless, the pony-tailed teen readjusted his blue wristbands and slowly climbed down the hill. The bald boy stared to his two taller friends on his either side, hoping either one of them could bring Sokka back down to earth. “Any ideas from you guys?”</p><p>Zuko shrugged. “I guess with Sokka, when he’s determined to do something, he’s kind of hard to stop,” he replied, before slowly descending down the hill himself, “Although I do wonder what plan Sokka has if he does find Katara and Toph. What do you have in mind, Sokka?”</p><p>Sokka trotted up to the closest building, leaning his head to the closest window for a peek before trotting to the next one. “I have no plan, Zuko,” he responded, “This time I’m playing it by ear. We had a perfect plan for the file handoff at the park, and look where that got us.”</p><p>Zuko could only offer a helpless shrug before trotting after Sokka. Part of Zuko thought this was the dumbest idea in the world, but he also admired Sokka’s bravery and tenacity. This really showed how loyal Sokka was to those he loved, and would do anything to ensure their safety. It paralleled really well to Zuko’s own situation, where he wanted to stay loyal to his own father, despite Ozai and Azula showing him no appreciation whatsoever. “Katara is really lucky to have a great brother like him,” Zuko commented to Aang and Suki.</p><p>“Yeah, definitely,” Suki agreed, watching Sokka move to the other side of the building he was at earlier to get another look inside, “But then again, I guess we’re all worried about Katara and Toph. I just hope Azula doesn’t show up to threaten them. No offence, but your sister is a monster.” Suki cracked her knuckles, still angry at hearing that Ty Lee was lit on fire.</p><p>“Oh, none taken,” Zuko assured Suki, “I realize that something was off about Azula when Mai and Ty Lee turned on her. I’m sure the chi-blocking has worn out now, so she’ll most likely regroup with my dad. Hopefully we won’t have to deal with her any time soon.”</p><p>As Sokka stalked off to the next building, Zuko turned to the lone air bender of the group. Other than a comment at how Sokka should slow down at the beginning, Aang was pretty quiet throughout this trip. “How are you holding up, Aang?” Zuko asked.</p><p>Aang glanced up at the scarred teen. “I’m worried about them, Zuko,” he stated, licking his lips gently, “I’ve known Toph almost all my life, and I’ve never met someone as amazing as Katara. That’s why I don’t want either one of them to get hurt.”</p><p>Both Zuko and Suki cocked their eyebrows at Aang. The combination of Aang’s lack of cheerfulness and the final comment about Katara struck a chord with them. “Sounds like you’re kind of in love,” Suki teased, “You never told me you’re trying to get together with Katara.”</p><p>Before Aang could even respond to that, Sokka waved them over. “Over here,” he called, jumping up and down, “I think I found them.” Sensing the urgency, the threesome hurried over to where the Kuruk teen was pointing. “Look down at the basement window,” he instructed.</p><p>Zuko and Suki knelt down and craned their heads forward, with Aang peered from over their shoulders. Katara and Toph were tied to back-to-back chairs in that underground room, but seemed to be shifting the chairs to a large contraption. “What are they doing?” Zuko murmured.</p><p>“Never mind that for now,” Sokka interrupted. Zuko snapped back to attention, watching Sokka examine the whole area outside the room. “I see a couple of shafts that lead down into the room, so I’m guessing they’re ventilation shafts or something. If we can open it up and send one of us down with a rope, we can haul them out. Suki, the toolbox please?” he requested.</p><p>“Oh, so that’s why you insisted I brought this from the car,” Suki stated, looking at the red metallic box in her hands, “Should we make sure where this shaft will end up first?”</p><p>“I’m guessing this is a boiler room,” Sokka described, circling his hands around the tube and moving them down the length to the ground, “I’ll most likely end up next to the boilers.”</p><p>“Sokka, that’s exactly the problem,” Zuko snapped, marching over to the supposed genius, “Boilers are hot, and only a fire bender can handle that heat. I suggest you open up the cover and let me do it. At least I won’t have to worry about getting steam burns and such.”</p><p>Sokka glared at Zuko and immediately refused. “Zuko, you’re the biggest one out of us. What makes you think you can fit inside?” Sokka spat in an increasingly squeaky voice, “What if you climb down and your clothes get caught or something?”</p><p>“And what makes you think your clothes won’t be caught, or worse, be lit on fire when the boilers go off?” Zuko hit back in an agitated tone, “You should leave this to me, okay?”</p><p>“Guys, what about me?” Aang chimed in, getting right into the two teens’ faces, “I’m an air bender, and I can bend the hot air past me and to the outside without getting burned. I’m also smaller than you both, so I think I can fit. If need be, I’ll just strip down to my underwear.”</p><p>“That’s all well and good, but you have an outie, Aang!” Sokka shouted, emphasizing the second last word, “What if that gets lodged in something and we can’t pull you out? That’s why I’m going in and that’s final. I’ll remove loose clothing to avoid getting caught, and since I’m an innie I won’t be lodged. You guys just stay out here and hold the rope.”</p><p>Both Aang and Zuko had their jaws hit the ground with Sokka’s latest counterpoint. “Sokka, did what you say even make sense? How hard did they hit your head in the park?” Aang retorted, lifting his shirt and showing everyone the lump on his gut, “Take a good look, Sokka. Explain how my outie belly button can get caught in anything.”</p><p>A series of squeaks interrupted the awkward exchange between the three males. They all turned their heads around and observed Suki take a screwdriver to the basement window. “While you gentlemen are busy talking about hot air, clothes, and belly buttons, I thought there may be a more direct way to solve our problems,” she explained, “Since I have the toolbox, why not just undo the window and climb in from here? You men are so incredibly indecisive.”</p><p>All three stood in shock, with Sokka the most surprised, since he got showed up by Suki yet again. “Before you ask, I’ll be climbing in. The narrow entry requires someone mobile, and my gymnastics background fits that requirement,” Suki added, undoing the last couple of screws. Tossing the screwdriver back into the kit, she prepared to unzip her jacket. “So who wants to take this cover off the sill, and who wants to hold the rope while I go in?”</p><hr/><p>“How are you holding up, Toph?” Katara asked, struggling to position the chairs right next to the boiler. While they did make some progress across the floor, they were still a distance away from the boiler. Katara could feel some heat and steam coming from that direction, but not enough to coat her in sweat or cover them in fog. It would make any escape that much harder.</p><p>“Well, I’m getting quite a workout here, at least with my no-touch earth bending. But other than that, I should be fine,” Toph grunted, lifting up the concrete with great difficulty. They made another few inches forward, but it was evident that they still had a ways to go. “I don’t know what those guys plan to do out there, but if it all ends right here, then I hope someone can tell my parents that I still love them, even with all the disagreements between them and me.”</p><p>“You’re not giving up yet, are you Toph?” Katara stated, craning her neck backwards. Even though Toph face was out of her line of sight, Katara could see Toph’s body completely deflated, the famous defiant and almost arrogant posture nowhere to be seen. “I doubt those guys outside know what we’re up to, so we still have time to get out of this mess.”</p><p>Before Toph could respond, some banging and clanging echoed through the chamber, coming from the direction Toph was facing. “Katara, I can’t see what’s going on,” Toph called to the water bender, “Can you look over my shoulder and check what’s up?”</p><p>“Toph, do you know how hard it is for me to crane my neck like that? Don’t forget we’re tied back-to-back here,” Katara snapped. Nonetheless, she attempted the difficult task of turning her head 180 degrees to the left. From the corner of her eye, Katara could see a figure struggling to enter from a side entrance located near the ceiling, which made Katara wonder what was going on. “Is there a window or something leading into this place?” she wondered aloud.</p><p>“Boy, that was a workout,” a familiar voice called. Katara and Toph both smiled when they recognized the voice, realizing they were most likely saved. “How’s it hanging, guys?” Suki greeted them, bounding up to them with a rope in her hands, “I’m going to get you out of here. Sokka, Zuko, and Aang are outside, holding the other end of this rope.”</p><p>“Boy Suki, I’m so glad to see you,” Katara stated, feeling like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, “How did you guys find out where we were?”</p><p>“Sokka had Aang look through the police officer’s notes, and found that the kidnappers made a call to the Bei Fong mansion,” Suki explained, putting the rope aside before stepping up to them, “Mr. Bei Fong called the police, and they traced it to this address. Sokka recognized it as the same warehouse where the airship was stored, so he took us all here.” Suki’s eyes turned left and right, observing the knots and rope formation before she worked on them. “We saw you and Toph moving around earlier. Were you trying to escape or something?”</p><p>Toph gave off a little smile, glad to know that Long Feng’s bluff was untrue. At least her parents did care enough to call the police this time. Shaking her head, she refocused on Suki’s question. “Katara has this idea that if she can get closer to the boilers, then she can use the steam to our advantage,” Toph described, tilting her head backwards at the boiler, “Plus, if she gets hot enough, then Katara wants to use her own sweat to cut the ropes. But right now, even when we combine our sweat, we still don’t have enough. How about you give us a hand here, Suki?”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m going to do, once I figure out how they tied you up here,” Suki replied, circling the two chairs analytically, “At least I’m better than those three outside. I tell you, boys are the most indecisive creatures on this planet.”</p><p>Katara and Toph could only chuckle as Suki described the argument outside, with Sokka making all sorts of weird comments about why he should be the one to go down the tube. “So while Sokka complains about Zuko being too fat and Aang having to strip down to his tighty-whities, I decided to open the window with the toolbox, and climb in here because I’m the most flexible one out of us,” Suki concluded, managing to untie the first knot binding the two chairs.</p><p>Toph roared in laughter, her body nearly convulsing in her seat. “I know we’re supposed to stay quiet, but that’s almost too crazy,” she wheezed amidst the giggles, “That’s so like Sokka to think up of crazy things like that. If we get out, I’m so rubbing that in his face!”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s my brother alright,” Katara added, a smile on her own face as well, “But for the record, Aang doesn’t really wear tighty-whities. They’re more of a tighty-burgundy.”</p><p>Both Suki and Toph whooped at that comment. “Well, Katara! I knew you and Twinkle Toes have something for each other, you’re moving that quickly now? How old did you guys say you are?” Toph teased, eliciting another round of laughter from Suki.</p><p>“Guys, it’s not like that,” Katara stated in a flustered tone, trying to ignore the heat now collecting in her cheeks, “It was an accident, honest! I went to his house to wait for him before we did our training. I waited downstairs, and then he was upstairs, dashing from the bathroom to his room in only his underwear and I just caught that. I wasn’t trying to be a peeping-tom!”</p><p>“That’s what they all say, Katara. It’s all an accident, and that they had nothing to do with it,” Suki piled on the roasting, working on the second set of knocks crossing the two benders’ bodies, “But seriously though, I give your brother a lot of credit. He was really gung-ho about finding you guys, so it goes to show how much he cares about you both.”</p><p>Now it was Toph’s turn to flush, given Suki was that close to exposing her secret crush on Sokka. Toph was in an awkward spot, since Suki knew about Toph’s feelings for Sokka, but Toph wasn’t sure if Sokka ever told Suki about his crush on Suki. But even if Sokka did tell, it would be something the three of them had to work out later on. “This room is boiling,” Suki continued, “How can you two have trouble sweating when I’ve got buckets? But then again, I’m moving around while you guys are tied together.”</p><p>“Wait, did you just say you’re sweating like crazy?” Katara chimed in, turning her head to her right where the Kyoshi girl was. Indeed, Suki was wiping her brow, with the perspiration caking her hands so much that she was having trouble gripping the ropes. “Suki, stop untying for a second and come stand right in front of me. This is really important.”</p><p>Suki gave Katara a confused look, but obeyed nonetheless. She stepped around the chairs and stood right in front of Katara, giving the water bender a good look at her. Katara noticed that Suki, like Katara, had on her usual athletic outfit, consisting of a belly shirt and short track pants. Indeed, a thin layer of perspiration lined her revealed abdomen, giving Katara the very tool she wanted. “Is it alright if I borrow your sweat, Suki?” she requested with a slight grin.</p><p>Suki’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. “Are you Kuruks always this crazy? Does it run in the genes or something? What makes you think I want you to return my sweat to me?” she stuttered.</p><p>But Katara persisted in her request. “I’ll use your sweat to cut the rope on my feet,” Katara explained, lifting her tied ankles for Suki to see, “And once my legs are free, I can use them to whip the steam towards the centre ropes and cut those. You can work on Toph’s ankles instead, so when even one foot is free, Toph can bend the concrete to cut the ropes on our hands. It’ll make for a quicker escape. So are you feeling generous enough to donate?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Victory and Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And here we are, holding a rope, bored out of our minds,” Sokka moaned, flicking the rope up and down and letting it whip the ground. As agreed upon earlier, Suki would sneak into the boiler room to untie Katara and Toph, while the three boys would wait outside for her. “So, care to provide entertainment?” he asked his two friends.</p><p>“What do I look like, a circus clown?” Zuko snapped back, holding onto the rope behind Sokka’s position, “Just stop making a fuss before we get spotted or something.”</p><p>“Guys, let’s just keep it down, okay?” Aang requested. The bald boy wasn’t holding the rope, serving as the lookout for the Dai Li instead. “I’m worried about Katara and Toph as well, but complaining won’t make it better. So let’s just let Suki free them, and we’ll get out of here.”</p><p>“Yeah, right,” Sokka snorted, “This is coming from the kid who was offering to strip down to his tighty-whities in order to get through the ventilation shaft. What makes you think you weren’t going to get stuck, with your outie belly button and all?”</p><p>“Look, can you stop it with that topic? It’s kind of getting old. You’re the one who’s going on about tighty-whities, not me!” Aang fumed. The Air Nomad philosophy allowed Aang to remedy against pressure by doing a good round of meditation. But with Katara and Toph still inside and Sokka being a big ball of negative energy, it was really grating on Aang’s nerves.</p><p>“Yeah, Sokka,” Zuko chimed in, turning a frown at the pony-tailed teen standing in front of him, “We’ll get them out of there, so why are you so bent out of shape? What’s eating you?”</p><p>A sigh emitted from Sokka, with Zuko and Aang noticing that his shoulders hunched up. “The entire thing at the park was my fault,” he murmured, his tone laced with sadness and regret, “Had I not been knocked out, Toph would have made it out with the file, and Katara wouldn’t be kidnapped. If anything happened to them, I’ll never forgive myself. That’s why I should be the one to climb in there to get those two out. I have to redeem myself, no matter what.”</p><p>Zuko and Aang glanced nervously at each other. The usually humorous Sokka suddenly grew more sombre than a funeral, which was totally out of character for him. “Well, I guess I can understand what you mean,” Zuko replied, rubbing the back of his head, “I’ve been trying to do the exact same with my family, but it didn’t get me very far. Now, I’m just making sure that my father and my sister can no longer harm anyone else, and hope that I can still put us three back together. There’s more than one way to redeem yourself, and you’re doing your part right now.”</p><p>“Besides, we had other things to worry about at the park,” Aang added, stepping closer to the lone non-bender of the group, “Ty Lee had her legs burned, and we had to get her away from Azula. Good thing we called the police on time, and the ambulance got here before Azula could come back at us. That’s also why we gave the police our testimony early, right Zuko?”</p><p>Zuko nodded. “You didn’t wake up until after Aang and I were done with the police, and then Suki escorted you home,” Zuko informed Sokka, “That’s why the police visited your house afterwards, while Aang and I went to get help. We’re in this together, and we’re all doing what we can, so don’t worry, okay?” Zuko stated, placing a hand on Sokka’s shoulder.</p><p>Before Sokka could respond, a voice hollering in the distance got their attention. “Uh oh, I think we’ve been spotted,” Aang stuttered, pointing to his left. Both Sokka and Zuko craned their heads in time to see a couple of strange men wearing dark hats hustling towards them. “If I recall, they are earth benders, right?” Aang asked, “I just created an Air Scooter and balanced on it while reading Officer How’s notes over his shoulder, so I’m not totally sure.”</p><p>A rock zooming in their direction soon answered their queries. Ducking frantically, Aang and Zuko sprang into action. “Sokka, don’t let go of the rope,” Zuko ordered, “Aang and I will hold them off.” With that, the two benders raced off, leaving Sokka confused and alone.</p><p>“Stupid people with their bending abilities, making me sit on the sidelines,” Sokka grumbled, sending a death glare at the battleground behind him. Sokka did sometimes feel a bit left out whenever there was bending going on, given Katara was the only one in his family who could bend. With such a serious situation at hand, it really made Sokka feel helpless, knowing the only thing he could do was hold onto a rope. “Isn’t there anything for me to help out with?”</p><p>Sokka then observed the two earth benders facing off against Aang and Zuko. During the short time when he was conscious at the park, Sokka recalled seeing the earth benders moving in uniform fashion, making it very hard to break through their formation. The same thing happened here, with Aang and Zuko trying to get through the earth and dirt, but kept getting held back due to the Dai Li members attacking and defending in unison. “With those two guys standing right next to each other, there’s no way Aang and Zuko can get through,” Sokka muttered.</p><p>Looking around him, Sokka’s eyes landed on a red toolbox sitting nearby. Suki left it in their care after she opened the basement window, so maybe there was something inside that red box that Sokka could use to their advantage. Shifting his body around, Sokka kept a loose grip on the rope with his left hand and reached over to the toolbox with his right. Given Hakoda’s nature, there had to be something in there that Sokka could use, right?</p><p>“Ugh, why on earth did Dad put this in here?” Sokka groaned, picking up a lug wrench. It was a two-headed wrench with a ninety-degree bent in the middle, creating a distinctive L-shape. Sokka knew that it was for tightening nuts and bolts on tires, but had no idea why Hakoda chose to throw that in the box. “Shouldn’t this be back at the garage instead?”</p><p>“Argh!” Sokka heard a shout from the distance, and whipped his head back to the fight scene. Zuko just hit the ground, courtesy of a boulder clipping him on the side. Sokka wasn’t sure if Aang and Zuko caught on to the Dai Li’s formation, but figured he had to do something. Thinking back to the times he read about historical weapons, Sokka recalled that boomerangs and bladed clubs were common in the South Pole. The L-shaped lug wrench was the closest thing in size and shape to a boomerang, so Sokka had to take his chances right now.</p><p>Gripping the lug wrench, Sokka estimated the angle at which he should throw it. He had one chance to knock them out of formation so Zuko and Aang could refocus their attacks. “Be the boomerang, lug wrench!” Sokka called. With that, he threw the wrench as hard as he could.</p><p>Then, even surprising Sokka himself, the wrench slammed into one of the earth benders, hitting them right across the back and sending them face-first to the ground. “That’s it! Zuko, focus all your attacks on the other earth bender! I’ll take care of the guy who’s down!” Sokka shouted. Tying the rope around his wrist, he charged in and yelled, “Sneak attack!”</p><p>Just as the individual hit by the wrench peeled himself off the ground, Sokka jumped into the air and stuck out a foot. “Flying kick-a-pow!” Sokka declared, landing a huge kick across the man’s face. It sent the individual tumbling to the ground, finally knocking him out for good. “Take that! Who’s the man now?” Sokka taunted, doing a victory dance above the fainted man.</p><p>Sokka turned around to see Aang and Zuko face off against only one person. The earth bender had a boulder above him, ready to launch it at Aang and Zuko. Luckily, a combination of air and fire did the trick, with Aang blasting air at the Dai Li member’s face while Zuko flamed the feet. Soon, the earth bender lost balance, and was knocked out with the rock. “Great work, guys!” Sokka congratulated them, “Now let’s tie them up. Got any extra rope on you?”</p><p>Aang and Zuko quickly looked around. “I think that’s the only rope we brought,” Zuko pointed out, gesturing at the one tied to Sokka’s wrist, “Are you two both wearing belts? If you are, then use those instead. Tie their hands together, and then one belt to each person’s feet.”</p><p>“Fine, let’s use our belts then,” Sokka stated, untying the rope from his hand before approaching the two unconscious individuals. They pulled the two men back-to-back and pulled their arms behind them. Sokka and Zuko used their longer belts to tie Dai Li members’ ankles, while Aang, with the shorter belt, tied the men’s wrists together. “I hate seeing people sag their pants, but now I’m stuck in the same situation,” Sokka stated, trying hard to keep his pants up.</p><p>“I don’t like it any better, okay?” Aang retorted, standing back up with Sokka after tying the men. Aang adjusted his dipping pants, but couldn’t keep his red briefs from showing. He looked over to Sokka, and a huge grin came to the air bender’s face. “Sokka, why were you so bent out of shape about tighty-whities earlier when that’s what you’re wearing?” he pointed out.</p><p>Sokka sputtered several times. Despite his efforts, Sokka could not keep his white briefs from being exposed. Amidst Aang’s giggles, Sokka ranted, “If you say a word about what I said to you tonight, I will personally kill you, clone you, and kill all your clones, you hear?”</p><hr/><p>“Okay, I’m almost done untying. Just give me a few more minutes, okay?” Suki assured Toph as she worked on the final knots on Toph’s left foot, “I’m going to unwind the rope, and that will free up your foot. But don’t bend up the earth until I check with Katara first, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, mother,” Toph hissed through clenched teeth. She couldn’t wait to get out of here and gave Long Feng a taste of his own medicine. Already, her body swayed impatiently on the chair and leaned her head to Suki’s direction. “What’s Sugar Queen doing?” she asked.</p><p>“I am focusing on cutting the ropes on my ankles right now, Toph,” Katara responded, her brows creased in concentration while her feet moved up and down. It took a few minutes for Katara to transfer the perspiration from Suki’s bare midriffs to the ropes using only the rotation of the water bender’s ankles, to the point where both Toph and Suki wondered if it was all worth it. “I told you it’ll work out, so trust me on this, okay?” Katara emphasized, watching the liquids slice through another line around her ankles.</p><p>“Finally I don’t have some prickly rope stabbing at my ankle all the time,” Toph sighed, finally feeling the ropes drop off her left ankle. Turning over her shoulder, she asked Katara, “Is anything happening over there? You’re not exactly telling us anything.”</p><p>“Glad you’re doing well, Toph,” Katara responded emotionlessly. She was a bit surprised that Suki and Toph didn’t trust her water bending, even though they both knew of her creativity in using her element. In order to bend water, Katara’s body must be in movement. Even though her ankles were tied together, there was enough space for her feet to move individually. With every shuffle of her feet, the water moved along with them, slowly slicing through the binds. “This is what Pakku’s missing out on by not accepting me as a student,” she added.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s the guy that you said you ticked off, right?” Toph replied, her entire body now at ease with the great feel of cold concrete underneath her left foot. “You said you may have to do what I did with my parents, and kind of go mellow in front of him?”</p><p>“Pretty much, and I have to thank Gran Gran for standing up for me. And Aang played his role too,” Katara described, recalling yet another one of Aang’s performances on the piano. “You know Toph, maybe you should have been there to hear what Aang was saying to me that day. He told me that no matter what happens, I’m still me, and I just have to keep persevering based on who I am and what I can do. Even if there are disagreements with different people, we should just let it go and accept them into our lives. I think it’s something I lacked all this time.”</p><p>“Yeah, spoken like a true air bender alright,” Toph mumbled. Being the opposite of air was made it hard for Toph to accept Aang’s word. But then Toph realized her parents were so fixated on their opinions that it made conflict with Toph inevitable. Maybe taking some aspects of air bending into her life wasn’t necessarily a bad idea, given how open her mentor Iroh was in accepting other styles. Would it have prevented the conflict from escalating? “So will you and Aang go out after all this?” Toph asked with a snicker.</p><p>“Toph, seriously?” Katara eked out, nearly losing her concentration in the process. She figured that Toph already had one foot free, meaning she could bend sharp concrete upwards to break the binds on their wrists. “Let’s just focus on getting free first, alright?” Katara insisted.</p><p>“Why can’t you let Toph cut the ropes on your wrists with concrete while you’re cutting the ones on your ankles with my sweat?” Suki queried, now turning her attention to the ropes on Toph’s right ankle, “Won’t that make the escape faster?”</p><p>“It can, but since Toph only has one foot free, it means the concrete will be coming from a slanted angle,” Katara answered, a small grin creeping across her face when yet another strand of rope was slashed, “I want the concrete to come up from right under our wrists, so that it gets the cleanest cut without hurting our hands. Right now, the only way to do that is to twist our bodies around, which will make me go out of step with the ropes on my ankles.”</p><p>“If you put it that way, then I guess it makes sense,” Suki murmured. If Toph had control of both feet, it would make the concrete shoot up in straighter and more precisely, which would slice through the ropes between them perfectly. “Hey, what if Toph breaks not just the ropes on your wrists, but also on your body? Is that doable if I get both feet freed?” Suki suggested.</p><p>A holler from outsider interrupted them before Toph could answer the question. “Guys, we just tied up two Dai Li members,” Zuko called from the window, “I think they may be on to something, so hurry up with the ropes and get out of there as fast as you can!”</p><p>Suki cursed under her breath. Turning back to the ropes, she forced her fingers into overdrive, tearing straight into the tight knots. “Katara, you better start cutting faster on your end,” she called, ignoring the pain of the rope strands prickling her fingertips.</p><p>“Already on it, Suki,” Katara responded, shifting her feet faster than before. The Kuruk teen was thankful that her training with Aang was paying off, giving her more stamina to go through with this. Focusing her eyes right on the ropes at her ankles, Katara could see that there were only a couple of strands left on the last rope. “What about you, Toph?” Katara asked, “Are you ready to send the concrete up to cut the last few ropes? If you are, then we’ll tell Zuko and them outside to get their rope ready to pull us out.”</p><p>“Wait, we can’t leave yet,” Toph insisted, her tone growing more serious by the second, “I still don’t have the file for my dad. I have to find that thing first, or else my dad will let Long Feng off the hook. We have to use it to prove to my dad that Long Feng is the culprit.”</p><p>“Toph, don’t you think that’s a bit risky?” Suki exclaimed, rubbing her hands on her pants to remove the prickly bites of rope from her palms, “I just have one rope left, and if we get you free, we’re all leaving here immediately. Just let the police handle the file, okay?”</p><p>“No, I have to do this! If I don’t, then my dad will just go back to the way he was before, and start trusting Long Feng again!” Toph cried, her fists clenching from their tied positions behind her back, “If we walk out without the file, then what does that say about me?”</p><p>“If you walk out without your life, what does that say about all of us, including you?” Katara retorted, finally breaking through the last rope. She moved her legs sideways, shaking off all the broken rope strands, before turning to the ropes on their bodies. “Let’s just cut our losses and go home right now. We already disrupted Azula’s plans, so what more do you want?”</p><p>Toph couldn’t get another word in when the front door slammed open. “What in the world is going on?” a Dai Li member shouted. Katara and Suki could see the shocked look on the man’s face when he realized that there was an escape. “Hey guys, forget those brats out there. We have to make sure the prisoners can’t get out first!” he yelled back out the door.</p><p>“Argh, we have to hurry! Suki, how are those ropes coming?” Toph demanded, tilting her head to the right. Even though she couldn’t see the ropes, Toph could feel a few strands still on her feet. “Come on, we don’t have any time left. Can you go any faster?”</p><p>“I’m hurrying, Toph. I’m hurrying,” Suki responded, diving into the ropes again. Taking a peek at the window she climbed through earlier, Suki figured there might not be enough time for them all to get out. “Is there another way you can get through quicker?” she asked.</p><p>Before either bender could say a word, the guard from outside entered with several other individuals. Sensing that they had no options, Katara had to throw up a distraction. “Keep going with the ropes, Suki,” she ordered, “I want to see how well these guys handle steam.” With that, she sent a leg towards the boiler, whipping out some steam before kicking it right at the guards.</p><p>The Dai Li tried to pull up a wall of concrete, but the hot evaporated water came at them too quickly, smothering their bodies and covering their eyes. “I can feel their footsteps, and they’re pretty much stuck right now,” Toph reported, her left foot planted straight onto the ground, “Let me help you as well.” Tensing the muscles on her left leg, Toph kicked her left foot to her right, sending a wave of concrete around Suki and straight at the assailants.</p><p>With the assailants now on the ground, Suki finally got through the last rope. “We’ll have to get out another way,” she shouted back out the window, just as Toph sent two sharp slabs up between the chairs and decimated the centre ropes, “We’ll meet up with you later on, okay?”</p><p>Suki wasn’t sure if Sokka and the others got the message, but she could only hope they were safe. Turning back to the chairs, she helped Katara and Toph pull off all the ropes before racing through the doors. Just to ensure the Dai Li couldn’t chase them, Katara covered them with another layer of steam, while Toph trapped them with a huge concrete slab that covered the whole door. Despite being freed, they had no idea where the exit was from this direction, and it was something that didn’t make Suki feel any better.</p><hr/><p>Long Feng gritted his teeth, clearly unimpressed by the turn of events. After he had a word with the two girls he held captive in the boiler room, he turned his focus on the next phase of his plan. Now that he had the Gaoling files in his hands, he could return them to Lao Bei Fong and settled the deal with Sozin once and for all. Lao would never know that Long Feng tried to betray him, and in turn Long Feng would get a share of the pie that the Dai Li would receive as a result of Toph’s ransom order. “It’s worth more than even a promotion,” he figured.</p><p>But now, things were really falling apart for him. It was only a few minutes ago that a couple of Dai Li members entered his room, claiming there was an invasion of police officers at the front of the warehouse. Immediately, he sent a couple of people to the back to scout out an escape route, and another group to the girls he held captive to move them if need be. Yet neither group had returned to report to him, making Long Feng wonder just what happened. “I bet you’re behind this, aren’t you?” he snarled, glaring at his opponent across from him.</p><p>That opponent was a female fire bender, her posture strong and confident, while her lips were curled up into an arrogant smirk. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Long Feng,” Azula retorted, cocking an eyebrow at the balding man, “But I do know that you have something I want, and you know that I’ll stop at nothing to get it. Know what I mean?”</p><p>Long Feng could feel beads of sweat form on the hairless part of his head. How did Azula know that Long Feng now had the file? “You don’t know what you’re messing with here,” Long Feng stated, getting into a lower stance, “I suggest you leave before you get hurt.”</p><p>To his surprise, Azula got into a similar stance of her own. “What makes you think I’m the one to get hurt?” Azula challenged. Long Feng knew that Azula had some bending powers, but figured that he was on equal ground with her due to his experience. “Do you really want to do this, old man? I can knock you flat on your back in no time,” Azula taunted.</p><p>The two combatants stared each other down, daring the other side to make the first move. Long Feng’s earth bending required great patience and defensive skills, while Azula had a more offensive and dynamic approach with fire bending. Despite the footsteps of the police scouting out this building from the outside, there was not a sound in the battleground.</p><p>Then, without warning, Azula whipped up several flares from her feet, jumping high into the air and sending the blue flame at Long Feng. The fire lit up the dim room, giving the Gaoling executive assistant a good look at Azula’s fiery expression. It was almost out of character for the usually emotionless Azula to put that much feeling into her acts. Nonetheless, Long Feng kept his cool, bending a slab of concrete from the ground and blocking the onslaught with ease.</p><p>Long Feng then sent two columns of concrete upward, one to either side of the shield he created earlier. Alternating between columns, Long Feng sent piece after piece of earth flying towards Azula. Each concrete block was disintegrated by the extreme heat emanating from Azula’s limbs, heat strong enough to be felt from Long Feng’s position. “She’s playing right into my hands,” Long Feng muttered to himself, “She’ll wear out, and leave herself vulnerable.”</p><p>But when Long Feng peered out from over his shield, he received the biggest shock of his life. Not only was Azula not fazed by any of the rocks, she actually made progress his way. With each slide and shuffle, Azula was getting closer and closer to Long Feng. “Your strategy to send me back would be successful if you didn’t just stay in one spot,” Azula continued her taunting, “Home-base sticker is never a good strategy, and you’re about to find out why.”</p><p>If Long Feng wasn’t surprised before, he sure was now, as Azula simultaneously used her fire bending to smash rocks and propel herself forward. Her feet had flames jetting out of them, making it look like she was on roller-skates. It left her arms and upper body to deal with the flying projectiles, and with the fiery blasts coming out of each shot, Long Feng’s rocks stood no chance. “Had enough yet, gramps? You’re as weak and pathetic as my uncle!” Azula called.</p><p>“You won’t be singing the same tune by the time I’m done with you!” Long Feng roared. With that, he placed all three pieces of concrete together, forming one giant slab before sending it towards the fire bender. The amount of force Long Feng placed on that slab was enough to send Long Feng back a couple of feet. Through the flashes of fire from Azula, Long Feng could see the block hurtling her way. “That’ll teach you to mess with my plans,” Long Feng snarled.</p><p>Everything seemed to move in slow motion when Azula timed the rock slide perfectly. At the last possible second, Azula shot a large blast of fire from her feet, propelling her high into the air. It was like Long Feng was paralyzed when Azula sailed above the rocks and towards him, her arms whipping and twirling before sending two large jets of flame his way. All Long Feng could do was send up a slab of concrete, and hoped that it would hold against the onslaught.</p><p>The only thing that greeted Long Feng a few seconds later was immense pain, with his body seared in the front and skidding down the lane on his back. The rock wall he formed was no match against Azula’s firepower, which completely disintegrated the block. By the time the slide stopped, Long Feng was barely conscious. “Ugh,” he moaned, shaking his head a few times. The mix of his head being hit and the debris that was the broken block being scattered did nothing to help him gain awareness, which was not good for his cause at all.</p><p>“Well, are you willing to surrender?” Azula sneered. Long Feng felt like his head was weighed down by a boulder, his neck barely having the strength to stay up. Azula now stood above him, circling her prey and preparing for the dive. “Why don’t we make a deal? If you tell me where you put that Gaoling file, I’ll let you off the hook. If you resist, then you’ll have a scar twice as big as the one on my brother’s face,” Azula proposed, crossing her arms with a smirk.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Long Feng eked out, his body shivering involuntarily. Never had a person strike that much fear into him before, given Long Feng was usually the one to intimidate others. But now, he couldn’t believe that the teenage daughter of the head of a rival company would put him in this spot. With his fists tightening in fear, Long Feng could feel the concrete under him consolidate. Right now, he wished there was something to let him out of this alive.</p><p>“This is the police. Whoever is back there, come out with your hands up!” a voice boomed from the distance. Hearing the police make its way here, Long Feng didn’t know if he should be worried or thankful. While it might get Azula off his case, Long Feng was also scared that they might find Toph and Katara tied up in the back. Was there any way out of this?</p><p>Just then, Long Feng felt his arm shoot up, with a ball of flame exploding under him. It sent a piece of concrete flying straight at Azula, who yelled in pain. “Help, I’m being attacked!” Azula screamed, gripping the side of her body. Long Feng’s eyes widened as Azula sent him one more sneer, before turning to the direction where the police was coming from. “There’s a guy down here who used earth bending on me. Come help me!”</p><p>Before long, several officers arrived onto the scene, some with their guns drawn. “I did nothing, officers,” Long Feng pleaded, trying hard to get back onto his feet, “She was the one who did fire bending on me first. Everything I did was in self-defence, I assure you!”</p><p>“We’re looking for a couple of missing girls here, so this is at best a crime scene,” the lead officer that Azula identified as Officer How declared, “This young lady here cooperated with us before, so we’ll have to talk to her. And since you’re also here, we might as well take you to the station and have a testimony recorded there. Team, if you please?”</p><p>Several other officers nodded, storing their firearms and approaching Long Feng. Dragging him to his feet, they searched him for a weapon before taking him outside. Even though they didn’t officially handcuff him, Azula knew that Long Feng was no longer a threat. Now, all she had to do was continue the charade by cooperating with the officers. Once she finished her sweet-talk, she would turn this warehouse upside-down for that file.</p><hr/><p>“Toph, are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Suki asked, trying hard to keep up with the petite earth bender now rumbling through each hallway. When Toph insisted that she got the file back before heading out, Suki was very sceptical. She already had a rope leading them out, and the folks waiting for them were already concerned that they would be spotted soon. Wouldn’t it make more sense to get out of there first?</p><p>“Don’t forget that I can sense the structure of the warehouse with my feet, so even though I’ve never been in this building, I know exactly where every room is,” Toph replied with a smug grin. It was the blind girl’s persistence in claiming that this was the only way for her to make it up to her parents that Suki agreed to this crazy scheme. Moreover, it didn’t help that those Dai Li guys already busted in before they could reach the rope, hence this desperation play.</p><p>“But won’t Long Feng notice us coming out here snooping around?” Katara added, craning her head in another room. There were no signs of a file in here, and the water bender’s frantic heartbeat only ticked down the seconds they had left in this scary place. “Even though I was here when Sokka dropped off his airship, I keep feeling that something’s off. If we keep this up, we’re going to get spotted.”</p><p>Toph emitted a loud snort. “Sugar Queen, in case you’ve forgotten, I still owe that guy a knuckle sandwich for tying me up in that room with you!” she exclaimed, rushing through the aisle and heading into another room, “If he dares to show his face in front of me, he’ll get it!”</p><p>“And what do you think will happen if we get ambushed by more Dai Li members, Toph?” Suki questioned, standing at the doorway while Toph and Katara went through the next room. Suki was in charge of watching for attackers while the two benders searched for the file, and the sheer darkness in this cavern-like warehouse chilled her to the core. “We kind of caught them off-guard when we first escaped, but I don’t think they’ll be caught flatfooted again.”</p><p>“Just hold still out there, okay? You can’t rush me at this,” Toph responded, feeling her way around the desk. Given she couldn’t see the documents, she had to ask Katara to spot them for her. “Didn’t you say the police are also surrounding this building?”</p><p>“They are, but how long do you think it’ll take before they find us? If you recall, you two were locked in basically the corner of the basement of this huge place!” Suki exclaimed, her attitude becoming testier by the second. She rubbed her arms up and down and took several deep breaths, none of which could sooth her frayed nerves.</p><p>“I got it, Toph,” Katara announced. Due to the dim lighting, Katara was nothing but a silhouette to Suki. All the non-bender could make out was Katara flipping open a file and listing off several names and departments relating to Gaoling. “Is this what Jet got the other day?”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds just about right,” Toph responded, giving the water bender a quick nod, “Now let’s just take this and get out of here before those Dai Li people come back.”</p><p>“Oh, that Dai Li group won’t be here, and neither will Long Feng!” a snarky voice called from across the hall. Suki, who was closest to the door, could feel all the blood drain from her face. She whipped her head around to see a certain female fire bender stand not even a metre from her. “I, on the other hand, am here,” Azula quipped, “And I’ll be taking that file with me.”</p><p>Katara’s eyes narrowed at the source of that voice. “Azula,” she hissed, feeling her hands curl into fists, “As if burning people and knocking my brother out aren’t enough, now you have to threaten us here, over a file that doesn’t even belong to you? How low can you sink?”</p><p>Azula frowned at Katara. “Let me make a correction here,” she replied, waving a taunting finger at the water bender, “I didn’t knock your goofier-than-Zuko brother out. That was the Dai Li’s work. As for everything else, let’s just say, guilty as charged!”</p><p>Toph and Katara barely dodged when Azula turned her haughty finger their way, a fire blast whistling through the air at them. While the two benders were off balance, Suki risked life and limb to restrain Azula. She snatched Azula’s wrists and pulled them behind her, pushing the fire bender face-first against the wall. “You can’t fight us here. There are cops all over the place,” Suki warned, struggling to keep Azula in a half-nelson lock, “Give it up, Azula!”</p><p>“I never give up, especially to inferior people like you!” Azula roared, kicking out flames from her feet. Suki had to put all her gymnastics moves on just to avoid the fire, causing her grip against Azula to loosen. It didn’t help that Suki had clothing similar to Ty Lee’s when the latter was burned, meaning her uncovered abdomen was that much more vulnerable right now.</p><p>Unfortunately for Suki, Azula’s strength was too much. Whipping her body around, Azula sent the former gymnast flying across the hall, crashing back-first against the opposite wall. “I don’t care what happens to you three. I only care about that file,” Azula sneered, tilting her head on her neck as if Suki only gave her a warm-up, “Are you going to give it up quietly?”</p><p>“We’ll never give in to the likes of you!” Toph roared. With that, she stomped hard on the ground, encasing Azula’s whole body in concrete with only the head showing. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t squeeze the concrete any harder,” Toph growled.</p><p>“Oh, how about the fact that no amount of concrete can constrain me,” Azula retorted. In what could only be described as an unbelievable act, Azula’s whole body went ablaze, blasting the earthen chunks away like they were annoying flies. With her whole body glowing in the dark, she stepped sinisterly towards the two benders. “Any other trick you want to perform?”</p><p>Just then, Suki lunged at Azula once more, holding her in a bear grip from behind. “You guys get out of here,” she shouted to the other two girls, “I’ll catch up with you later on!”</p><p>Katara nodded, quickly grabbing Toph and led her out the door. The Kuruk girl turned back just in time to see Suki get flung aside again, but luckily it was in their direction. Turning her head upward, Katara remembered the pipes hanging above them, and used that to her cause. “Zuko’s right, you really are a monster,” Katara snarled, reaching up and feeling for the steam and completely smothering Azula’s body with a large cloud. It might not be as strong as the earth Toph created earlier, but right now their main mission was to stall Azula, not beat her.</p><p>“Suki, are you alright?” Katara called, taking a hold of her friend. Suki could only nod weakly as they hobbled off, hoping to reach the police or their other friends in time. With Azula about to exit the fog like an apparition, the group surely didn’t want to wait for that result.</p><hr/><p>“Do you even know the way to the exit, Sokka?” Aang shouted, sending air slices to the front, neutralizing whoever that might be on the other side of the warehouse. After being spotted by the Dai Li, all the three boys could do was run back to the front, hoping to find the three girls. “I know you’ve been here before, but it seems like we’re just running around aimlessly!”</p><p>“Just trust me, okay? My instincts can’t be wrong that many times!” Sokka responded, leaning his head out from the warehouses and giving a quick look to either side. From Aang’s perspective, each side looked identical to the other, and the darkness didn’t help him distinguish which way was closer to the exit or to Katara. Behind the bald boy was Zuko, who brought up the rear and held off the chasing Dai Li members with several fire blasts. “It’s this way, so come on,” Sokka urged the two, racing to his right.</p><p>Suddenly Aang cried out, taking a tumble in the process. Sokka turned back and glared at the air bender with a frown, demanding to know what the holdup was. “We’re kind of in a hurry to leave here, so quit lollygagging, please?” he fumed.</p><p>“My pant legs are stuck, Sokka,” Aang complained, pulling hard on the waistband of his slacks, “We kind of sacrificed our belts to use as ropes, remember? I’m kind of having trouble moving around without my pants falling off, okay?”</p><p>Sokka scowled. By now Zuko had caught up to them, and the non-bender could see both his friends having trouble keeping their pants up. “You think I’m better off? I have to hold the toolbox and Suki’s jacket,” Sokka snapped, lifting the red box in his right hand and coat slung on his right forearm for them to see, “Just grab your pants with your free hand. That’s what I’m doing right now, and I’m not walking around with half my underwear sticking out!”</p><p>Zuko gave the pony-tailed teen an unimpressed look. “Sokka, try bending with only one hand,” he retorted, trying hard to tuck his shirt into his pants, “Bending requires both the mind and the body being in balance. It’s not going to work if Aang and I have to worry about our pants falling off. Besides, I don’t see you doing a better job in leading us out?”</p><p>“Oh come on, now you’re questioning my sense of direction too?” Sokka whined. He was about to add more, but a wave of earth rumbling their way caught his eye. “Look out!” he yelled, pointing in the opposite direction. Both he and Zuko leaped to the side while Aang hovered over the earthen wave on his Air Scooter. Seeing the Dai Li now closing in on them, Aang and Zuko both unleashed a blast of their own elements. “Where are the police?” Sokka ranted.</p><p>“The police won’t be coming near you,” a snarky female voice called. All three boys, and various Dai Li members struggling behind them, froze to that sound. There, standing confidently before the group was a female fire bender. Yet one look at her face, and Zuko knew there was trouble. “I can’t get any answers out of the girls, so let’s see if I can get them from you.”</p><p>Zuko hissed through his teeth. “Azula, I really don’t have the patience to deal with you. You burned Ty Lee’s legs, and you nearly electrocuted Mai. Now what else are you trying to do here?” Zuko growled, glaring at his increasingly agitated sister.</p><p>Surprisingly, Azula didn’t have the swagger she had whenever they confronted each other. Zuko couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was off about her. “Let’s just say your three friends weren’t too cooperative,” Azula snarled, getting into a fighter stance, “I hope you would be different, Zuko. You will help out a family member, won’t you?”</p><p>Just then, Zuko stuttered, his entire body going limp and his mind in a state of paralysis. It gave the Dai Li the perfect time to creep up on him, with only Aang’s air bending keeping them relatively at bay. “Think about it, Zuko,” Azula continued, “If you help me track down the three girls and that Gaoling file, Dad will love and respect you again.”</p><p>“Don’t listen to that nonsense, Zuko,” Sokka yelled, whipping out the lug wrench from the toolbox and brandishing it at Azula, “Your uncle’s words may seem like they make no sense, but at least he won’t treat you like dirt. This is your plan to help my sister and Toph, and I’m not about to let your manipulative sister ruin your good work.”</p><p>Just then, Azula grunted, quickly lifting an arm and sending a swift blast their way. Zuko and Sokka both leaned sideways, letting the fire blast zing between them, over Aang’s head, and slamming right at the Dai Li. “Look, I’m even willing to hold off those filthy earth benders for you,” Azula sneered, “You don’t want to turn into a pancake, do you?”</p><p>“Come on, Zuko. You can’t possibly believe those lies!” Aang cried out, rebalancing himself after that fire shot nearly added another tattoo on top of the arrow on his head, “We all know you’ll do the right thing. Even if Katara hasn’t told you yet, I know deep down she and Toph will both forgive you. We’re friends, and we’re all supporting each other, including you!”</p><p>Zuko dipped his head, with only his wrist still tight courtesy of holding onto his beltless pants. Either way, he felt he was betraying someone, but he was also redeeming himself. Each option was one that would make him a hero and a villain. “Remember Dad’s words, Zuko,” Azula added, “Our family’s actions are always right by virtue of who we are and what we do.”</p><p>Just then, Zuko’s head snapped back up. “No, Azula,” he corrected, his voice calm and serene, “Right and wrong are bigger than who we are or what we do. They are bigger than me, or you, or our family, or even everyone here. I’m with my friends and Uncle Iroh because at least they can justify why they’re right, and I don’t want to be right just because of my status. That’s not the life I want to live, and that’s not the choice I’ll make.” With that, he crouched down and glowered at his sister. “I don’t want to fight you, so please don’t leave me without that choice.”</p><p>Usually, Zuko would expect Azula to do nothing more than cock an eyebrow before coming back with some snappy remark. But today, it felt like he words touched a nerve with his sister. “So that’s the choice you make?” she responded, slowly shifting her body into a fighter stance as well, “I can’t imagine how disappointed Dad will be with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, well that makes two of us,” Zuko commented. He could hear the Dai Li regroup behind them, but couldn’t afford to take his attention off his sister. He could only hope Aang and Sokka could keep stalling or got out of there while they still could. “Dad thinks I’m a failure, while Mom thought you’re a monster, at least she did before she died. We’re all even now.”</p><p>“Oh, so you did tell everyone about our dear mother’s words, huh? Let’s see if you can say anything after this!” Azula roared, letting loose her fearsome blue flame once more. Zuko raised a wall of fire to block it, but the intensity truly shocked him. Suddenly, it hit Zuko, as it was probably one of the girls who mentioned Ursa that sent Azula off the edge. It explained why Azula was off, and why her blasts seemed like they were out of control.</p><p>“Stop this nonsense, Azula!” Zuko shouted, whipped up some fire back at her to hold her back. Right now, if things kept getting out of control, even the Dai Li wasn’t safe. “It’s not worth it, so tell us where the other three are and we can all go home in peace!”</p><p>“In peace, or in pieces?” Azula continued screeching, her arms circulating around her body. One look at that move, and Zuko knew what was happening. As if in slow motion, the sizzle of electricity came out of Azula’s fingers, aiming straight at the group.</p><p>“Everybody hit the deck!” Sokka screamed, grabbing Aang and Zuko. They all sprawled to the ground as Azula let loose the shot, blasting right into the direction of the Dai Li. The three boys had no idea if any of the Dai Li members were hurt, and they shuddered to think what was left if Azula’s lightning bolt did hit. “Geez, is she off her rocker or something?” Sokka asked.</p><p>Before anyone could move, sounds of footsteps rumbled in their direction. Sensing it was the police, Azula only cackled as she launched herself into the air, blasting out of their area with fire from her feet. That left Aang, Sokka, and Zuko paralyzed to the ground, too scared to move until the police arrived on scene. “That was my sister that shot lightning at us, officers,” Zuko described. With things becoming disastrous, maybe it wasn’t a bad thing to see Azula arrested.</p><hr/><p>“Finally, we’re out of that crazy warehouse!” Toph exclaimed, the cool exterior refreshing more than chilling her. Toph admitted that they pulled off the most impossible escape they ever thought of when Katara smothered Azula in steam. Not only did that cut her vision, it also increased the humidity so much that her fire blasts were almost useless. “Now let’s just find the police and get us all home!”</p><p>“Ugh, Sokka better have brought my jacket when he left us earlier,” Suki moaned. The cool evenings in early autumn really didn’t do her any favours, and Suki was quite surprised that Katara didn’t have the same problem, given they had similar outfits. “Do you think Azula is near us at all? The last thing I want is to face her again when we’re so close to being home free.”</p><p>“Hey, what’s that?” Katara pointed out upon hearing a loud cracking sound. Both Suki and Toph turned to the direction of the noise, where a large flash lit up the surrounding area. Despite not being able to see, Katara noticed beads of sweat forming on Toph’s temples. “Is that what I think it is? Lightning bending?” Katara asked nervously.</p><p>“Wait, so Azula got out, even though we tried to stall?” Toph stuttered, trying hard to prevent her knees from buckling. While the tough earth bender usually showed no fear to others, this was one thing that scared her to the core. With that much power in her hands, who could predict what damage Azula could do if she found them?</p><p>Barely three steps were taken when a body was launched into the air, with two jets of fire coming out from the feet. “Whoa, is that Azula?” Suki exclaimed, pointing at the fire trails lighting up the dark sky, “Is she heading our way?”</p><p>Unfortunately for Suki, Azula was gunning for the exit area, right in the direction where they were heading. “Is she trying to trap us in here?” Katara ranted. Given they still had the file in their possession, it was likely that the Dai Li would still come after them. Azula being outside would mean they were stuck in the compound with the Dai Li. “Is she on the side of the Dai Li or something? What’s the deal with that crazy freak?”</p><p>Katara’s train of thought was broken when loud footsteps could be heard echoing behind them. “Katara, you’re okay!” a voice called. Katara barely turned before she was enveloped by two people hugging her, one slightly taller and the other several inches shorter than her. “We were so worried about you,” Sokka began, “How did you get out after we were spotted?”</p><p>“We were spotted too, but Toph insisted we got the file back first,” Katara described, gently pushing Aang and Sokka off so she could still breathe, “We did manage to run into Azula, but we took care of her with bending and some pretty gutsy moves from Suki.”</p><p>“All three of you took on her? That’s unbelievable!” Sokka exclaimed, hugging Katara once more. He then bounded off to the other two girls, hugging both simultaneously and asking how they were doing. At least Katara didn’t get her ribs cracked from that tight embrace.</p><p>“The police are with us right now, and we just faced off against Azula,” Aang reported, snapping Katara’s attention back to the bald boy, “She shot lightning at us, and then blasted off like a rocket. The police are trying to chase her down right now. Did she hurt any of you?”</p><p>“We’re fine, Aang,” Katara replied sheepishly. Deep down, Katara was still concerned about the fire bender. If what she and Aang observed at separate events was true, then Azula was likely to have a cracked mind. How risky would it be to go against an unstable person with that much firepower? “Anyway, we have to go. Let the police do the rest with the Dai Li.”</p><p>The group hustled out of the compound, with Zuko bringing up the rear to lead the police to where his sister supposedly jetted off to. Police vehicles were all over the parking area, with many Dai Li members being taken into custody. Katara’s eyes scanned the whole area before landing on several individuals very familiar to them. “Dad’s here,” she exclaimed, pointing to her father speaking with police while Gyatso and Iroh stood by. Without hesitating a second, the water bender raced off in the direction of her father. “Dad, we’re all okay!” she called.</p><p>Hakoda turned in time to see Katara, Sokka, and the rest of their friends rush towards them. “Kids,” he eked out, before enveloping his children in a tight embrace. He noticed that Iroh and Gyatso did the same to Zuko and Aang, respectively, while an officer called Oyaji and the Bei Fong family. “We got worried when Sokka didn’t update us for over an hour.”</p><p>Before another word could be said, several fire blasts came at them like missiles. Bullets of flames scorched from a speeding car coming straight at their direction, causing everyone to drop to the ground. “Great, what’s my crazy sister doing now?” Zuko could be heard shouting.</p><p>The barrage stopped after a loud screech, followed by the roar of the engine once more. Amidst the cries from police to stay down, Katara lifted her head to see a vehicle make a sharp turn, heading straight in the direction where Toph was. “Dad, Toph still has the file, and Azula might be trying to go after her,” Katara pointed out to Hakoda.</p><p>Everyone craned their heads to watch Toph, who was increasingly separated from the rest of the crowd by the vehicle. The blind girl sent slabs of rock at Azula, but to little avail. While police officers had their firearms drawn, they couldn’t shoot the car without harming Toph, thanks to Azula circling Toph in the open area. “We’ve got to do something!” Sokka ranted, “We have to get someone fast enough to go in there and pull Toph out before Azula…”</p><p>“Kids, stay low,” a serene but determined voice instructed. Every set of eyes turned as Gyatso took off with amazing speed. Despite his age, the master air bender had no trouble going near the vehicle, following its formation while avoiding all the fire blasts. The sheer grace of his movements was a sight to behold, like he was one with the air while brushing the car aside.</p><p>Then, using the vehicle’s own shape and speed, Gyatso leaned his body sideways, gliding over the car and landing on the ground inside the circle. He quickly grabbed Toph and faced the circling car once more. Azula’s blasts were getting fiercer by the second, and Gyatso was only blasting air with one hand. “Come on, he’s got to get out of there,” Aang whispered anxiously.</p><p>Gyatso leaped into the air, swerving past the car and blasts once more. He managed to get Toph out of the way, letting the earth bender hustle to safety. He could hear Azula’s car screech to a halt behind him, ready to make another turn. Gyatso figured if he could get out of the way right now, it would leave the car open for the police to take down.</p><p>But just when Gyatso was about to take off for safety himself, disaster struck. As if in slow motion, one of Azula’s blasts caught Gyatso just as he was in the air, scorching the older man’s side and putting him out of step. As Gyatso’s body slanted sideways, he clipped the roof of the car, causing him to tumble down. Before long, the dazed Gyatso bounced off the trunk and landed in a heap on the ground, with not a single movement coming from him.</p><p>“Gyatso, no!” Aang screamed. While police fired several shots at the car, finally stopping the roller coaster ride, the only thing on a young air bender’s mind was the state of his guardian. Aang rushed into the scene without caring that Azula was still in the car, yet to be apprehended. Racing up to Gyasto’s body, Aang couldn’t contain the tears in his eyes, wondering if his only parental figure survived the hit. “Please tell me you’re okay,” he sobbed, hugging the bloody body. Gyatso’s profuse bleeding was weakening him by the second, with each beat in his fading pulse acting like a clock counting down the seconds of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Isolation or Integration?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you Aang Anil?” a gentle voice called to the seated air bender. Aang lifted his head from his hunched position, a pose he had been in since Gyatso was rolled into the ICU about a few hours ago. Before him was a woman with grey hair, wearing a long lab coat and staring at him with light blue eyes. “Is your guardian’s name Gyatso?” she asked.</p><p>Aang shot up quickly, his limbs shaking in the process. “How is he doing? Will he make it out okay? Please tell me nothing bad happened in there!” he pleaded.</p><p>The female doctor placed her hands on the bald boy’s shoulders. While it calmed the shaking a bit, it still didn’t remove the lawnmower currently buzzing away in Aang’s stomach. “We did surgery on Gyatso, and the wounds have healed quite a bit. However, he has lost a lot of blood, and is still unconscious,” the physician explained, “We don’t know if this is a temporary thing, or if he’s in an actual coma. We plan to keep him here for observations for the next few days, and we would like to contact his next of kin, if possible.”</p><p>Aang cocked an eyebrow. “Am I not the next of kin?” he queried. To his knowledge, a next of kin was anyone who was the closest living relative. Given Gyatso adopted him since he was young, shouldn’t Aang be the one this doctor ought to look for?</p><p>But the physician shook her head. “You are his last living relative, but you’re also under the legal age,” she described, her voice still as serene as a sea without waves, “Because of that, I have to look for the person Gyatso assigned to be his next of kin until you turn eighteen. Do you know who this person is? Has Gyatso ever mentioned anyone like that to you?”</p><p>Aang racked his brain, and suddenly he recalled a name. It was an old friend of Gyatso’s, one that the older air bender knew since he was Aang’s age. “I’ll give you his name and contact information,” Aang offered, requesting a pen and some paper.</p><p>The doctor removed a pen and a small notepad from her lab coat, allowing Aang to scribble down the details. With every word and letter Aang wrote, it felt like Aang was signing Gyatso’s life away. Much to Aang’s surprise, there was no one around him during his wait for Gyatso, with Katara, Toph, and Suki getting checked by other hospital staff. Sokka and Hakoda went with the girls, with Sokka concerned for his sister’s wellbeing the entire time. “Here you go,” Aang eked out, handing the pen and note back, “Thanks for everything, Dr….”</p><p>“No need to be that formal with me, Aang,” the physician responded with a smile, pocketing the items Aang returned, “You can just call me by first name, Yugoda.”</p><p>Yugoda slowly strode off, flagging down some members of the medical team as they discussed the next step. It left Aang all alone once more, making the boy wonder if that was what the spirits intended for his life. First he lost his parents, leaving him with no one but Gyatso. He had so many problems adjusting to life back then, and it took every ounce of Gyatso’s energy to convince him to turn things around. Now, with everything settling in and Aang making so many new friends, life sent another blow his way, threatening to take Gyatso from him. Was there no end to this madness? Why couldn’t he ever keep his family intact?</p><p>Thinking of families, Aang leaned back and thought about Sokka and Zuko. The two boys laid everything on the line for their families, albeit for different reasons. Sokka was there to defend his sister, while Zuko was there to stop his. Aang had no idea what happened to Azula after she ran over Gyatso, but the gunshots the police fired at her car in order to stop it felt more like Azula took a gun to Gyatso. He only heard Zuko say something along the lines of the police wanting to send Azula to hospital as well, but all Aang could think of was Gyatso’s safety.</p><p>“Aang, are you alright?” a familiar female voice called. The air bender whipped his head to his left, watching a tan-skinned water bender march in from the doors. Katara still had her usual track outfit on, with no visible damage to her body. That gave Aang some comfort, albeit quite minimal compared to Gyatso’s situation. “Did they check up on Gyatso yet? What’s the update so far?” Katara asked, sitting to Aang’s left and placing an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>Aang winced, hunching over and rubbed his hands over his face. “He’s still unconscious right now, and they say he might be in a coma,” Aang answered, his eyes focusing on the floor rather than the girl beside him, “Why does this have to happen? Why do I keep losing people I love? It’s not fair, Katara!” he ranted, squeezing his hands and grabbing a fistful of his pants.</p><p>“Aang, calm down, and take a few deep breaths with me,” Katara suggested, inhaling and exhaling deeply while urging Aang to do the same, “I know you’re upset, but right now we can’t do much. We just have to have faith in the medical staff.” Katara accentuated this by massaging Aang’s shoulders, hoping to ease the tension coursing through the bald boy’s torso. With all the support Aang gave her before, it was the least she could do.</p><p>Katara barely got a few squeezes in before the doors burst open once more, with Sokka and Zuko marching straight in. “If I were you, I would spill the beans to the police,” the lone non-bender stated in an obnoxiously loud voice, “She’s trying to kill us all, and there’s no way you should let that go. The police are charging her anyway, so what do you have to lose?”</p><p>Katara shot a dark look at the two older males. “Pipe down, will you?” she snapped, “Aang’s really stressed out right now, and the last thing he wants is more noise.”</p><p>“Sorry, Katara,” Sokka replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, “Suki and Toph both got checked out, and they’re okay. Right now, they want to give their testimony to police first. I was telling Zuko maybe we should do the same later on, but he’s having doubts.”</p><p>“I’m not having doubts. It’s just that maybe we should wait until things simmer down a bit first,” the scarred fire bender retorted, rubbing his neck with uncertainty, “I know Azula will be released from hospital and taken into police custody, and most likely she’ll be charged for what she did. But knowing how my father will react, what if this…”</p><p>“Zuko, please, just stop!” Aang shouted, his body tightening once more. Katara craned to head to see Aang’s hidden face, barely making out that Aang’s eyes were shut with tears almost spilling out. “I don’t want to hear anything about that right now. Just, leave me alone.”</p><p>Sokka and Zuko both gaped at Aang, surprised that the usually cheerful and energetic air bender was in tears and attempting to shut himself out from the world. Both sides were aware that Aang already lost his parents before, meaning this would be the second time that the life of someone close to him was teetering on the brink. But never in their lives did they imagine how much Aang was affected by this. “Maybe we should go,” Sokka suggested, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder and leading him back out, “Are you okay alone with Aang, Katara?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be fine. If you can, ask Dad if he’s willing to let Aang stay for the night,” Katara called, watching the two boys step out of the room. Turning back to the air bender, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and allowed him to lean on her. “I’m sure Sokka and Zuko didn’t mean to bring that up, Aang. They’re pretty stressed out too, you know?”</p><p>“Don’t say anything. Just hold me for now,” Aang whispered, twin streams of tears now flowing freely from his eyes. Katara’s hold could never replace the ones Aang had with Gyatso and his late parents, but Aang hoped this gave him the strength required to get through the night.</p><hr/><p>“Zuko, you finally made it,” Iroh observed as the two teens trotted into the police station. Those who were either finished or didn’t require a hospital checkup were advised to leave a statement to the police, and Iroh volunteered to be the adult to supervise all the kids who had to come. “Toph’s parents and Suki’s grandfather just arrived, and they’re waiting to give statements before they take their kids home,” he reported to Zuko.</p><p>“Thanks, Uncle,” Zuko murmured. He scanned the surroundings, hoping to find some familiar faces. So far, with everyone busy with testimonies and interviews, there wasn’t a lot he could do. “Gyatso’s still in a coma, and Aang’s taking it pretty hard. Katara’s with him at the hospital right now, so we’ll see how long it’ll be before they can join us.”</p><p>Iroh nodded grimly. Knowing that this was Aang’s second time losing someone close to him, the older fire bender realized Aang had to get all the support they could give. “Is there a place for him to stay for the next few days?” Iroh asked his nephew.</p><p>“I think Katara and Sokka are letting Aang stay at their house for a while,” Zuko replied, glancing over his shoulder at the Kuruk teen, who merely nodded in agreement, “Speaking of which, is it alright if I stay at your place for a while? I think after Azula’s little outburst, it may be best that I give my family some time to calm down. You never know what my father will do.”</p><p>“Well, my brother has never been the type to be lenient, so maybe that’s a wise decision,” Iroh added, leading the two teens further into the department, “But are you sure you still want to retain ties with your father? After doing all these things, both he and Azula will be facing a lot of legal problems. While I understand that you place family as your ultimate priority, I can’t help but feel that you may get dragged further into the legal abyss.”</p><p>“Family is the most important thing to me, and if I can’t keep my own family intact, then I’m not really in a position to do anything else,” Zuko insisted, “By the way, has Azula been transferred here yet? Do you think I can have a word with her?”</p><p>As Iroh stepped over to the secretary’s desk to request a visit with Azula for Zuko, a blind earth bender scurried out of the nearest interrogation room. Toph Bei Fong was in there with an officer for her testimony, and the officer was visibly displeased with Toph’s attempt to go at it alone. The officer informed Toph that when it was her parents’ turn to be interviewed, they would be updated on what Toph did and the mess she got into. “Now I can look forward to being grounded until I’m eighteen years old,” she grumbled.</p><p>Toph roughly plopped herself onto a bench, not even bothering to greet the person already seated next to her. “Are you here to give your testimony, Snoozles?” she demanded, crossing her arms and blowing air up from her mouth, making her hair bangs dangle.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just waiting for them to call me in,” Sokka replied, straightening up his body from his former hunched position, “I came in with Zuko from the hospital. Zuko’s with his uncle right now, and he wanted to see if he can speak with Azula. I don’t see why he still wants to talk to his nutcase sister, so I just checked in with the clerk at the desk.”</p><p>“At least your dad isn’t going to explode on you after this,” Toph fumed, “Can you believe what the officer said to me when I was inside? She told me I should have never made this plan, and that I should leave everything in the police’s hands next time I suspect anything. Yeah, that’s great and all, but if your own parents don’t think there’s anything wrong, how am I going to get the police involved? It just sounds so ridiculous!”</p><p>Sokka shrugged. “I guess the only thing we can do right now is wait until they’re all done first,” he suggested, gently rubbing his cheeks, “So what are you going to do when you meet up with your parents again? Will you just go along with whatever they say?”</p><p>“Well, do I have another choice?” Toph retorted, throwing her hands in the air, “I know I’ve been frustrated with them for the longest time, and I know this time I really went out of line. But if they just take a minute to consider how other people view things, then none of this would have happened. The only reason Long Feng can get away with this is because my dad trusts him so much, to the point where he won’t consider anyone else’s opinion. That’s the whole reason why I did this plan in the first place, so that I can show my dad that Long Feng is a liar!”</p><p>Toph concluded her statement with a pound of her fist onto her seat, the vibrations enough to give Sokka’s rear end a jolt. Rubbing the back of his neck, Sokka framed his words as carefully as possible. “Well, I agree with you on those points, and I think this should get your dad thinking that Long Feng is a rat, but I’m just wondering how this will affect your overall relationship with your parents from now on,” he described.</p><p>“Well, the only thing I can hope for is my parents finally waking up to reality, and do something to make this work rather than continue to act like they own the universe,” Toph stated, crossing her arms once more, “You know, it’s almost crazy to think that to most people, I’m the one with the most normal family. My parents are both alive, I live in a relatively rich household, and I have all my needs and wants met. But if they dig underneath that, they realize I would love to have anything you have, even though they think your families are more broken than mine.”</p><p>Sokka glanced over at Toph, whose defiant pose masked the insecurity in her words. “I know most people will say that these are rich people problems, and maybe they’re right in that I’m a rich girl who is totally out of touch with reality. But what good is money or fame when you can’t be happy with being who you are?” Toph questioned rhetorically, moisture starting to glisten from the corners of her eyes, “I’m willing to give up money and fame, but I won’t give up being happy. That means letting me be who I am, and can still relate to those that I love, like you guys or my folks. That’s why I’m going all in, and I hope my parents can see it in their hearts to change. I’m willing to accept punishment if they’re willing to accept who I really am.”</p><p>Sokka exhaled deeply. He had no similar experiences to Toph, mainly because Hakoda and Kya had always been supportive of him and Katara. While he could never tell Toph that he understood how she felt, Sokka was still intent on supporting Toph. “I can’t help but think about how much we’ve all changed since we met each other. It’s only a little more than a month since our group met, but it feels like we’ve known each other for much longer,” Sokka pointed out.</p><p>Toph slowly shifted her head towards Sokka, a look of interest spreading across her face. “I used to think that being a leader means just telling people what to do, and showing everyone how things are done. But then Suki taught me a good lesson back in the first gym class, when she beat me in an obstacle race. She did two things that I realize are so much more important in leadership, which are watching and listening,” Sokka explained, thinking back to that day on the field. Suki stood triumphantly over Sokka, who was on the ground close to exhaustion.</p><p>Shaking his head a couple of times, Sokka brought himself back to the real world. “That race really woke me up, and made me realize that instead of mouthing off or ordering people around, I should learn when to step back and just let things go the way they should. I should let those around me carry out their work, and encourage them whenever I can, but I should still be ready to go above and beyond the call of duty if they ever want my help,” he summarized, his body harder than steel with that final line. Turning to Toph, Sokka felt his expression and body soften. “I don’t know if that means anything for your situation, but that’s just the way I feel.”</p><p>“Actually, it makes a lot of sense,” Toph commented, slowly nodding her head, “If my parents did exactly what you said you learned, and just stepped back whenever they felt they intruded too much into the event, then maybe things would be better along the way. I mean, you know how my dad can be an absolute micromanager, since he’s your dad’s employer. If he can just give people some room, he’ll see and hear a lot more, and be more receptive to other views along the way. If anything, I think what you said is a good thing.”</p><p>“Oh, really? That’s kind of weird, since I’m probably the last person you should turn to for an inspirational speech,” Sokka eked out, laughing hesitantly and gently rubbing the back of his neck, “I just thought that’s the best approach for my airship team. We’re still a week away before the actual competition, but I’m confident we can get it together.”</p><p>“I don’t know if that speech will inspire your team, but it sure inspired me. I might just use it when my parents are done with the police. Thanks, Snoozles!” Toph announced. With that, she whipped out her right fist and smacked it right on Sokka’s left shoulder.</p><p>“Ouch, be gentle!” Sokka snapped, cupping the impact area with his right hand, “As if getting hit in the head isn’t bad enough, now you want to bruise up my shoulder?”</p><p>“This is how I show love, Sokka. It makes you strong, so learn to accept it,” Toph declared with a smirk. Seeing that defiant tilted grin return, Sokka knew that it was only a matter of time before things would get better for his blind earth bender friend.</p><hr/><p>Azula could do nothing more than fume as she found stuck in this stinking jail cell. The police just placed her in here a few minutes ago, after removing her from the hospital. Azula couldn’t believe that her perfect plan to take back that file was stalled by those three lowlifes, one of whom was even a non-bender. “It’s that friend of Ty Lee’s again,” she muttered, “I’m sure she had a role to play in turning Ty Lee against me.”</p><p>But the one person that ticked her off the most was her brother, who was given a golden opportunity to help his family and regain his lost pride, only to have him turn down the offer. “I have no idea what that crazy brother of mine is thinking. How can he become a traitor and risk being on the outs from our family even more?” Azula seethed.</p><p>“Azula Sozin?” the female fire bender was snapped to attention when the guard called to her. She lifted her head in time to see the uniformed individual standing on the other side of the bars. “You have a visitor,” he announced before stepping away. It revealed a male teenager with a distinctive scar on his face, which caused Azula to leer at him.</p><p>“Azula, it’s Zuko,” the figure greeted. That immediately got Azula to frown, as her obnoxious brother was probably here to preach his righteousness to her again. He might claim that he was the greatest thing in the world since sliced bread, but Azula was convinced Zuko was nothing more than a disgusting turncoat. “What were you thinking out there, going around in your car blasting people? Did you realize someone got hurt?” he demanded.</p><p>Azula snorted. “What do you know about getting hurt, Zuko?” she challenged. Azula was just as the hospital getting checked out for potential wounds after the police opened fire on her car. Luckily, the bullets only shot up the vehicle, and none of them actually hit her. Yet that meant the police could take her to the police station sooner, where Azula was sure that she would be criminally charged. “You are so perfect in your little world where you’re mommy’s good boy, you have no idea how the world works. Toph Bei Fong is a weakling in my way, and my job is to eliminate her so the stronger people like us survive. Don’t you know anything, Zuzu?”</p><p>Azula could see Zuko grunt in frustration, his breath hissing out from clenched teeth and his eyes squeezed together. “Azula, this is very serious here, so work with me, okay?” the male fire bender responded, pinching his nose in anxiety, “Look, Uncle Iroh was talking with the police earlier, and they said you can be charged for all sorts of things. You are in a lot of trouble here, and I’m trying to help you. Can you at least cooperate for a minute?”</p><p>“Cooperate? Cooperate? After what you pulled at the warehouse, you have the audacity to tell me to cooperate?” Azula shouted, shooting out of her seat and marching straight to the bars. She could see Zuko’s expression go from frustration to worry, which should be the way things were. Anyone should be afraid of Azula and her father, no matter how hard they pretended not to be. “If you cooperated with me at the warehouse, you think I’d be sitting here in the police station? If anything bad happens to our family’s company, I’m blaming it on you!”</p><p>Azula could see Zuko’s mouth drop to the ground, most likely in shock at her comment. It only proved Azula’s point that Zuko had no idea what he was up against, otherwise he would have smartened up and agreed to help her in the first place. “What’s the matter? Do you have regrets about not helping me take the file?” Azula sneered.</p><p>“I have regrets alright. I regret I didn’t get through to you sooner so you don’t start saying this nonsense!” Zuko roared, gripping the bars in front of Azula, “You just ran over an innocent old man, Azula! Gyatso’s in a coma right now, and if he dies you can be charged with at least manslaughter! You did all this because of a stupid file, so you tell me if it’s worth it!”</p><p>“You don’t get it, do you? You really are a turncoat!” Azula snorted again. It was so much like her brother to be so stubborn and sentimental about these inferior individuals. What use were Gyatso or Uncle Iroh to everyone when they all got in her family’s way? “With that file, we can have all the power. The company will be in top shape, Dad will love you again, and nobody can challenge us. How can you say there’s nothing to gain from this?”</p><p>Upon saying that, Azula noticed a deflation in Zuko’s body. While she thought Zuko perhaps finally understood, it was his following words that shocked her. “Wow, Azula,” he stuttered, wiping his mouth with the back of a sweaty hand, “You really have nothing, do you? You think this power and glory thing is all this is about, to the point where you let it get to your head. No wonder Mai and Ty Lee left you, given how this is turning them into this, this…”</p><p>“Don’t you bring those two cowards up in front of me!” Azula yelled again, shaking the bars in the process. It got the police guard to march up, waving his baton all the while Zuko tried to calm the uniformed man down. “I have no idea what you did to brainwash those two to make them turn on me, but I’m never forgiving you for that! You’re the one with nothing, Zuko! You’re not even a has-been, you’re a never-was. If I were you, I wouldn’t show my face back here or back home, and I wish Dad will burn up your whole face instead of just one side!”</p><p>“If you think I’m scared of that threat, you’re sadly mistaken,” Zuko retorted, jabbing a finger at Azula’s face, “You and Dad both tried to give up on me, shunned me even when I moved back after Mom died, and bullied me nonstop. But I never gave up on myself, and got advice from Uncle and my friends. I never intended to give up on you or Dad, and all I want was our family to be back together again. I was even hoping to convince Mom to let it happen when we both turn eighteen, but looks like you made sure it can’t happen with what you pulled!”</p><p>“Stop it!” Azula screamed, holding her head and cupping her ears. She could still recall the day Zuko moved out with Ursa, with Ursa telling Azula how much Ursa loved her before the doors closed on them. Both Azula and Ozai were certain that this was Ursa’s last treacherous move to push Azula to Ursa’s side, and Azula couldn’t believe that Zuko was trying to same move right here. With her chest still heaving up and down, Azula shot her most murderous look at her brother. “I don’t know you anymore. If you know what’s good for you, leave now.”</p><p>This time, Zuko didn’t even react. It was like he was in a daze, with his face blank and emotionless. “I’m done here,” he informed the guard, requesting that he be let out. Turning back to her one more time, Zuko only uttered, “Mom was right, Azula. You really are a monster.”</p><p>As the guard escorted Zuko back out, Azula slammed herself down onto the bench. Zuko and Ursa both said similar things about Azula, and those lines soon became the only things in her mind. With the constant reminders of how terrible she was, Azula soon broke down and sobbed.</p><hr/><p>The car ride home was covered by an uncomfortable silence, one that Toph wasn’t sure if she should be happy about or fearful of. For once, she didn’t have to listen to her parents act like masters of the universe and insulted all her lifestyle choices. Yet at the same time, Toph knew full well what was about to happen once she got home. She would have to face her punishment, and that meant having to own up to all her mistakes. Now, with only the soft hum of the limo echoing through her mind, Toph could only count down the seconds before judgment.</p><p>The signature beep of her mansion’s front gates cut into Toph’s mind, bringing the blind girl that much closer to the place that she loved and dreaded. Back at the police station, when Zuko went into the holding cells to speak with his sister, Sokka was left alone with Toph. Sokka had a few words with Toph, telling her that it was more important to watch and listen first. It was so ironic, yet so fitting, that the first place where Toph would try out this new technique was at her own home, the scene of so many battles between her and her parents. “Well, I’ve got to start somewhere, so why not here?” Toph muttered to herself.</p><p>“What was that, Toph? Did you say something?” Poppy asked. Toph could feel her mother lean sideways towards her, and couldn’t help but twitch a bit when Poppy brushed her hand against Toph’s. Sokka’s words also reminded Toph how precarious this arrangement was, and that her relationship with her parents would only improve if Lao and Poppy both did exactly what Sokka mentioned. But were Lao and Poppy willing to drop their pride and cooperate?</p><p>Toph exhaled deeply as the limo finally ground to a halt. Not even bother waiting for the driver to open the doors, Toph popped her door open and trudged into the house. She figured that the best place to go was into the dining room, and waited for her parents to finally address her. Each step Toph took was forced and uneasy, the petite earth bender feeling like a boulder was plopped onto her shoulders. “Let’s see what’ll happen next,” Toph murmured, plopping herself down on a chair and supporting her head with her right arm on the table.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Toph could feel her parents’ footsteps entering the dining room. “Well Toph, words can’t describe how disappointed we both are. You let in a juvenile delinquent into the house, allowed him to tamper with company documents, let those documents fall into a rival’s hands, and nearly got killed trying to get them back,” Poppy listed, the words slamming into Toph like a tidal wave. Despite prepping for this onslaught, Toph could never withstand the hurtfulness of Poppy’s words. “This adds to the sheer recklessness and irresponsibility of putting five other kids in danger, and the police having to be called. Because of this, you are grounded for the rest of the school year. That means until June of next year, you are to have no extracurricular activities of any sort, and all visits to and from friends will be supervised.”</p><p>Toph took a deep breath before exhaling hard, trying to keep Sokka’s words in mind. It was in her nature to rebel and fight back, but right now was not the best time to do so. Besides, it still gave her a chance to see some of her friends, albeit it must be done in the presence of an adult that her parents trusted. “Anything else you want to add?” Toph asked meekly.</p><p>Surprisingly, there was no snappy comeback about how Toph had a poor attitude. Poppy used a much gentler tone instead, opting to explain to Toph their actions. “You have to take some responsibility for your actions, Toph,” Poppy continued, “Just like how Long Feng will have to own up to his actions, and your father and I have to own up to ours.”</p><p>“Tomorrow, I will place Long Feng on administrative leave while I have a meeting with my in-house counsel,” Lao added, shuffling closer to the table, “I will see what legal action my company can take against Long Feng for planning to release our documents to the public. I have to say I am a bit shocked, but now that I look back at it, maybe I had it coming.”</p><p>Toph raised an eyebrow at that remark. Was her father admitting to a mistake for the first time in his life? “How do you figure?” Toph asked, lifting her head off her supporting arm.</p><p>Toph could feel her father’s heartbeat and breathing rate both flutter, a sign of uneasiness flowing through his body. “I guess this event pretty much throws everything I’ve achieved right back in my face,” Lao eked out, his usual proud and authoritative tone reduced to nothing more than stammers and stutters, “For years, I felt like I had the entire world in my hands. I led a very successful company, I had all sorts of wealth, and I had a great family. But now, after this event, I realize everything in front of me are nothing but lies that I’ve been telling myself.”</p><p>Toph could hear the chair next to hers scratch the floor, with the weight of her father now descending upon the seat. “I was too proud, and I thought I could never fail. It was like whatever I wanted, I could have gotten without much effort, all because I built this empire-like structure around me,” Lao continued, his tone lower and quieter than ever before, “But now I realize that it is worth nothing when I can lose them all within seconds. I blindly followed the words of one person, Long Feng, and I lost sight of everything around me, including my own family.”</p><p>“When we were at the police station earlier, we saw you talking with Sokka after we left the interrogation room,” Poppy described, the source of her voice indicating that she now took a seat across from Toph, “Your father and I talked about how everything just fell apart, all because we took a perception of reality that isn’t the real reality. And through this entire time, the only one who has been trying to drag us back into the real world is you, and we’ve been ignoring you the whole time. It’s kind of ironic, but it took a blind person to make us truly see the world.”</p><p>Toph smirked at that remark. It was probably one of the only times that her parents used her blindness in a way that didn’t highlight her weakness. “You know, I’m not exactly sure what more we can do with Long Feng, but part of the reason I wanted to go after the file is because I wanted to show you the guy’s a rat,” Toph analyzed, “I know I was risking my life out there, but I only did it because I care about you guys, and I don’t want to see us fall apart.”</p><p>“You know, maybe this is what we should be doing more as a family,” Lao suggested, “I mean, how often has it been that we can sit down and have a genuine conversation like this? I do realize that your mother and I haven’t exactly been good listeners, and we do talk over you quite a bit, but you can’t say we don’t have bad ideas. We do care about you, and we do want what’s best for you. It’s just sometimes I feel we are disconnected from you, and I’m hoping to correct that in the near future. If you’re willing to give us a chance, we’ll do our best to make it happen.”</p><p>Toph nearly choked at that remark, feeling her tears forming from the corners of her eyes. “Are you serious about that?” she stuttered, a shaking hand covering her mouth. This would be the first time in her life that her parents would finally treat her like an equal, rather than someone who should be seen and not heard. Was this really going to happen to her?</p><p>“I’m very serious, Toph,” Lao replied. Toph felt Lao place a hand on her shoulder, and Toph did nothing to even attempt removing it. “I could have lost everything tonight, but in the end it was losing you that made me realize what was most precious. I know it always seems like I’m trying to gain fame by socializing with my clients, but after tonight I realize that none of that matters if I lost you. Even though I still disagree with your actions, I now know how far you’re willing to go for us, and that’s why I’m so honoured to have you as my daughter.”</p><p>Before Toph could say a word, Lao wrapped his arms around her, taking her in a tight hug. From across the table, Poppy reached over and placed a hand around Toph’s shoulder, softly rubbing Toph’s forearm. While Toph had been grabbed and held by her parents before, it was always to keep her out of trouble or danger. But this time, given the feel of the contact, Toph knew it was out of love, something missing between her and her parents all this time.</p><p>By the time Lao and Poppy released Toph, the earth bender was in tears, too overcome with emotions after this revelation. “Thank you so much, you guys,” she hiccupped, rubbing the tears from her eyes, “I know I’m not perfect, but if you give me a chance, then I’ll make it work as well. I only want to be treated like I’m not a delicate flower, and that I can stand up on my own. I’m an earth bender, and I think I can take care of myself pretty well.”</p><p>“Well, seeing how you took on Long Feng and his gang, I think that’s pretty accurate,” Lao replied with a chuckle, “Anyway, even though you’re grounded, there are still people you can see under supervision. Seeing how most of your friends battled through this, I think I can have some trust in you being safe with them. Of course, I will still keep the driver or one of our housekeepers near you, but at least you know you can still see them.”</p><p>As Poppy also added to Toph’s conditions regarding her punishment, Toph could feel all her worries fly out the window. Even though Toph would be restricted until June, her mission was at least complete. She realized that neither she nor her parents were perfect, but at least they were all capable of improving. As long as the three of them kept working at it, and treated this family relationship seriously, Toph could guarantee that there was no way to go but up.</p><hr/><p>“Zuko, you’re finally home. Master Ozai is quite upset right now, and he’s wondering what happened to Azula,” the housekeeper reported, closing the door after Zuko entered his home. While it was not as big as the Bei Fong family mansion, it was still larger and a bit more luxurious than any other house around this neighbourhood.</p><p>But luxury meant nothing to Zuko, who intended to stay away from here for the next little while. “Thanks for the update, Ming,” Zuko replied, nodding at the housekeeper, “But right now, things are a bit crazier than expected, and I’m going to stay at Uncle Iroh’s for the next little while. I’m just going to grab some clothes, and I’ll be leaving again.”</p><p>“You’re just going to take off? What happened to Azula today? Shouldn’t you stick around the house to help out?” Ming demanded, following Zuko to the main staircase. While Zuko knew that Ming meant well, and generally got along with both Ozai and Iroh, this was one thing that Zuko really didn’t want Ming to get into right now. Zuko wasn’t sure if Ozai was informed of Azula’s potential criminal charges yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. The last thing Zuko wanted was his father’s temper to go off on Ming, hurting an innocent bystander in what would be a messy family dispute.</p><p>“Ming, seriously, I don’t think you should be here if my father finds out the full story,” Zuko suggested, taking a few steps up the stairs and turning back to face the housekeeper. Even though Ming was only in her thirties, the current look of concern on her face made her appear twice as old. “My uncle’s outside waiting for me, so maybe you can go out and have a chat with him. If you want, I’m sure he’s willing to drive you home.”</p><p>Ming cocked an eyebrow at Zuko, but otherwise left the issue alone. Zuko climbed to the top of the stairs, turning back to make sure Ming left the house before he entered his room. The whole second floor hallway was silent, making Zuko wonder if Ozai was at home at all. Zuko had some idea that Ozai was bound to question Zuko why Azula failed, and it wouldn’t put it past Zuko that Ozai might blame him for the failure. “That’s why I got to get out of here as fast as I can,” Zuko commented, trotting into his room, “No point in arguing with that guy.”</p><p>Zuko hustled into his closet and pulled out a sports bag. The fire bender randomly tossed shirts, pants, and underwear into the bag, not even bothering to keep them neat and tidy. Right now, the only thing on his mind was how to help a family that was clearly hostile to him. Zuko was still stunned by how Azula rejected him at the police station, to the point where she felt he was the one to cause her all this misery. Was Azula so deluded that she felt the entire world had to revolve around her, to the point where she would never admit to a mistake?</p><p>Zuko turned his eyes to his schoolwork and textbooks, making sure they were all present before throwing them all into his backpack. Given Ozai’s attitude towards the family, maybe that was where Azula got her sense of entitlement from. Ozai always treated Azula like a prodigy, and poured all his attention to her. On the other hand, Ozai claimed Zuko was lucky to be born, and wouldn’t even give Zuko the time of the day. Zuko was sure that Ozai somehow made Azula feel like she was superior to everyone else, hence her outburst against Zuko for everything that went wrong. “Well, it’s in their hands now,” Zuko murmured, grabbing his bags and heading for the door, “I can only do so much to help them, if they don’t want any help.”</p><p>Just before Zuko could get back to the staircase, an ominous shadow blocked his path. The fuming face that was Ozai stood right at the mouth of the staircase, glaring daggers at Zuko. “What in the world do you think you’re doing?” Ozai demanded, glowering at Zuko, “You’re bailing out on the family after Azula’s gone? Where’s your sense of loyalty to us?”</p><p>Zuko took a deep breath, trying not to make this thing escalate. “I’m staying with Uncle for a few days,” he responded as calmly as possible, “I still intend to help the family out, but right now the best thing you can do for Azula is call up a lawyer. If you haven’t been informed yet, the police arrested her after her little heist went sour at the warehouse.”</p><p>“What? It was you who called the cops, wasn’t it?” Ozai growled, stomping his way up to Zuko. Being a few inches shorter than Ozai, Zuko couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated at the way his father stared him down. “I should have known you were up to no good. Azula told me you were at the park when Mai and Ty Lee turned on her, and you probably egged them on the whole way! And you still dare to call yourself a Sozin, you no good traitor?”</p><p>“Back off, Dad,” Zuko retorted, nudging Ozai back with his shoulder. That got Ozai to take a couple of steps back, giving Zuko just enough room to head down the stairs. “I don’t need this abuse from you, not after all the crazy things happening right now. I’m doing everything I can to help you and Azula, but each time I did something, you guys rejected me. And given how you reacted after I told you to get a lawyer, I say you’re still rejecting me now.”</p><p>“Get back here, you coward!” Ozai bellowed, slapping his hand on the stair railing. It caused the whole wooden bar to rattle, sending buzzes into Zuko’s side. “You think you can just take off after you fail? It only shows how right I am about how incompetent you are!”</p><p>Zuko got to the bottom of the stairs and froze, turning back to face Ozai with twin golden dragons of his own. “That’s rich, because you thought I was incompetent and a failure even before tonight. This is all old news to me, but here’s some news for you.” Zuko now turned his body around, dropping both his bags and standing straight and tall. “For years, all I want is our family to be together and unconditionally love each other. I told Azula that even if Mom didn’t die, I would have tried to get us back together after Azula and I both turned eighteen. But after Azula’s little outburst, I told her it’s no longer possible, since she still has bad feelings against me. And seeing your little act right here right now, I say it’s impossible with you as well.”</p><p>Zuko could see Ozai still fuming, but decided to carry on, thanks to the momentum on his side. “You openly threatened me countless times, you bullied me verbally and physically, you lit my face on fire within my first year of moving back, and now you say I turned on you? No Dad, I didn’t turn on you, it’s you who turned on me!” Zuko exclaimed, pointing a wavering finger at the second floor, “Are you saying it’s about teaching me respect? Are you saying it’s to ensure I don’t dishonour you any further? Well, guess what? What you did to me was neither respectful nor honourable! Even when our family means the world to me, I don’t mean a thing to you!”</p><p>“That’s enough!” Ozai roared, slapping the railing once more. This time, the older fire bender lumbered down the stairs, standing a few steps up from Zuko and sent a murderous stare at the scarred teen. “Hearing you say all that stuff, it’s clear that you’ve learned nothing. You’re a bigger failure than I thought, and I hope I never have to face you again. You can move out to my brother’s place, but once you leave, don’t you dare show up here again. You’re banished from my home and my family! If you were even half the person Azula is…”</p><p>Ozai didn’t get to finish that sentence, as Zuko snatched up his bags and headed for the door. “I may not be half the person Azula is, but you’re not even one-tenth the person Uncle Iroh is. At least he’s honourable enough to make me admit to my mistakes,” Zuko retorted, dropping a bag to the ground so he could open the doors, “When’s the last time you ever admitted you were wrong? That’s right, you never do! That’s why Azula acted that way at the police station. I’d like to see how much sympathy the judge has for her if she acts like that in court.”</p><p>“You will pay for this!” Ozai snarled. With that, he whipped his arms around, the sizzling and cackling of electricity surrounding his body. Zuko had insulted Ozai for the last time, and it was time Ozai put his son in his place. Thrusting an arm forward, a huge burst of electricity shot out from Ozai’s arm, aiming straight at the teen standing at the door.</p><p>Then, in a move Ozai would have never expected, Zuko merely dropped the remaining bag and faced the lightning. The Sozin child that was deemed an unskilled weakling merely put out his left hand and absorbed all of Ozai’s energy, feeling it course through his body and into his right arm. Zuko could see the shock and fear in his father’s eyes when he aimed his right fingers right at the bottom of the staircase, sending the lightning back at Ozai. The electricity zinged out of Zuko’s fingers, hurtling straight at the ground right in front of Ozai’s feet.</p><p>The whole sequence lasted maybe a few seconds, but it was enough to blast a huge hole at the bottom of the stairs. The impact sent Ozai’s body flying up several stairs, making him land on his back. Ozai could only stare incredulously at Zuko, wondering how his son deflected the most powerful technique in fire bending. “I told Azula that she was a monster, but now at least I know where she got that from,” Zuko commented dryly, before taking his bags and marching out the door. With only the sound of the door closing echoing through the house, it was then that Ozai realized he was completely alone, with no one left on or by his side.</p><hr/><p>“Thanks for letting me stay with you for the next little while, Katara,” Aang stated, plopping down his bag in the guest room. When Sokka suggested to Hakoda that Aang stayed with their family for the time being, Hakoda immediately cleared one of the rooms in the basement for Aang, Appa, and Momo Now, as Aang settled himself along with his Komondor and his flying lemur, Katara dropped by to check on him.</p><p>“It’s really no problem, Aang,” the water bender replied. Katara had now changed out of her running outfit and back into some regular clothes. Originally, Katara wasn’t sure if Aang was used to sleeping in the basement. Figuring how frail Aang was when they were at the hospital, Katara figured it might be better if Aang stayed with her or Sokka. “Is everything okay now?”</p><p>“Yeah, everything’s fine. Thanks for driving me home to pack my stuff, as well as getting Appa and Momo here. I’ll try to make sure they’re fed and won’t leave a mess in here. And also, thanks for accommodating my diet,” Aang added, turning his head to face Katara. Appa now curled up in the corner of the room, while Momo landed next to the furry dog and snuggled on his fur. Katara informed Hakoda earlier that Aang was a vegetarian, which would conflict with the mainly meat-based dishes served at the Kuruk household. Hakoda agreed to make one or two vegetarian dishes for the next little while, and Sokka went along with this as well, despite his love of meat. “I really hope I’m not bothering you too much.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad everything here is fine, but are you fine?” Katara asked softly. By the time Katara coaxed Aang out of the hospital, it was already well into the evening. None of them had anything to eat or time to rest, with Sokka at the police station giving his testimony. Hakoda convinced the police to drop by later tonight to record the testimonies of Katara and Aang, given how physically and emotionally drained the two of them were. “You do realize that an officer will drop by later on tonight. Are you ready to give your testimony?”</p><p>Aang’s body tightened for just a second, prompting Katara to edge into the room. Aang was still visibly uncomfortable with having to recount everything, and Katara figured it was best to keep Aang calm. “You don’t have to do it if you’re not ready,” she proposed, “Let’s just…”</p><p>“You know what? Let’s just talk to the police and get it over with. No point in dragging it on,” Aang interjected, his body squeezing hard with every word. Even though he tried not to show his face to Katara, the water bender could feel the pain hidden behind Aang’s curt words. Despite his emotionless tone, Katara knew Aang’s emotions were in a mess.</p><p>Undaunted by the situation, Katara slipped into the room and sat on the makeshift bed where Aang was on right now. The air bender was busy rearranging his clothing, almost like he was trying to work away his stress on the clothes. “It’s okay to tell us how you feel, you know,” Katara suggested, leaning her head towards Aang in hopes of seeing his face, “I know you’re worried about Gyatso, but if you keep shutting yourself in, it’ll only make you more stressed.”</p><p>Aang turned to face Katara, his grey eyes void of any usual liveliness. “Right now I just don’t want to change into someone or something I’ll regret later on,” Aang responded, his tone lacking any energy, “You saw how I was a blubbering mess at the hospital, yelling at Sokka and Zuko and completely collapsing in your arms. I’ve experienced the loss of a loved one before, so I shouldn’t be reacting like this. But why does it still hurt so much?”</p><p>Katara placed a hand on Aang’s back, rubbing it the way she did at the hospital. “Well, I don’t think it’s ever easy to lose a loved one. Remember how big of a mess I was in when I first moved here? It was after my mom died, and I bolted out of the Jasmine Dragon all because Iroh played Mom’s favourite song,” Katara recalled, letting out a weak chuckle, “I know it was stupid when I look back at it, but when your emotions are all messed up, who knows how you’ll react?”</p><p>Aang bit his lower lip, his facial features creased into a frown. Other than the wave-like sounds of his breathing, the bald boy did not really react to Katara’s words. “I think, for better or for worse, our feelings are a part of us and how we grow. Pushing them aside, even when we don’t feel good about something, won’t really help us in the long run,” Katara continued, this time moving her hands to Aang’s shoulders. She gently tilted his body towards her, making sure she could see right into Aang’s eyes. “I still haven’t properly thanked you for helping me get through the difficult times I had when my mom died, so consider this as returning the favour to you. If you can help me through those times, then I can help you through this event.”</p><p>Even though Katara tried to be upbeat, it was obvious that Aang wasn’t about to crack a smile back at her. “I don’t think it’s anything wrong with you, Katara,” Aang replied, dropping the clothes he held earlier, “I think there’s something wrong with me. You realize that out of all the elements, air is the most spiritual one, right? Air Nomads are expected to detach themselves from earthly possessions to allow our peace and freedom to solve all our difficulties. But right now, I can’t seem to detach myself from anything at all. I’m attached to my family, my friends, Gyatso, and even you! How can I say I deserve my tattoos when I’m stuck like this?”</p><p>Katara winced, watching Aang starting to hyperventilate. She figured that his emotionless state earlier was most likely an attempt to be strong, but right now he required all the help she could offer. “Well, I don’t know if you can ever detach yourself from the world,” Katara replied, rubbing the back of her head. Despite her bending abilities, Katara was by no means spiritual, so discussing these issues with an air bender was a bit out of her league. “The only way you can do so is if you live as a hermit in a cave somewhere, and I’m sure you don’t want to do that.”</p><p>Again, Aang didn’t immediately respond, his look of uncertainty highlighted by his dead eyes gazing at the wall. “Maybe I didn’t meditate enough, or maybe I’m just not as spiritually connected as my parents or Gyatso,” Aang murmured, rubbing the arrow tip on his forehead, “I don’t know why, but I don’t think it’s as easy for me to let things go. My life is going so well, and you’re obviously a big part of it. I guess what I’m trying to say is, why can’t things stay exactly the way they are, where we can all just continue our lives happily?”</p><p>“But are you happy because you’re separated from us, like what will happen if you live like a hermit? Or are you happy because you’re a part of us?” Katara challenged the bald boy, “I’m not denying how terrible you must feel right now, and I’m not going to force you to feel better, but there are people here who care a lot about you. I learned that the hard way when I was all wrapped up in anger and frustration. I was so afraid that my dad has to move if Sozin takes over that I cut myself off from the world, and in the process hurt a lot of people that I care about. I just don’t want you to make the same mistake I do, you know?”</p><p>This time, Aang didn’t even respond to her point. Turning back to Katara, all he did was an awkward Air Nomad bow. “Thanks for your advice, Katara. I’ll keep that in mind as we go along,” he answered, peeling himself off the makeshift bed, “May I speak with your father for a minute? I just want to know when the police will come hear our testimonies.”</p><p>Katara’s mouth dropped as Aang stepped out of the room and up the stairs, heading into the living room of the house. “Aang, what’s happened to you?” she whispered, too shocked to move. Had her normally cheerful friend entered so deeply into his shell that he no longer wanted to even just talk to her? With nothing but the furnace humming in the boiler room, Katara knew that this was more complicated than ever before and somehow she had to get Aang out of this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Untie These Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aang Anil!” a voice that Aang didn’t recognize snapped the bald boy to attention. The voice was muffled and came from quite a distance away. Aang tried to gaze through the darkness of his room with squinted eyes, wondering what was going on right now.</p><p>Aang peeled himself off the makeshift bed that Hakoda set up for him in the basement, his every muscle and bone aching and popping in the process. Aang usually had no problems waking up, sometimes even propelling out of bed with air bending. But ever since Gyatso was in the hospital, Aang lost the will to do anything. Air Nomads were supposed to disconnect from the world, but Aang couldn’t do so after seeing Gyatso in a coma. It even got Aang questioning if he deserved his air bending tattoos, leading to Katara having to calm him down earlier.</p><p>Aang barely took a step away from the bed when the surroundings changed. He could see an aisle of rooms, resembling patient rooms at the hospital. Aang had no idea how he went from his bed to the hospital, but he had a sinking feeling about this. Rubbing his arms up and down while taking several deep breaths to calm his churning stomach, Aang lifted his head and called down the hall. “Hello? Is anybody there?” he shouted.</p><p>The first door to Aang’s left creaked open, causing Aang’s heart to nearly pop out of his chest. “Aang Anil, we have a patient here named Iio. Are you her son?” the mysterious voice Aang heard from earlier asked from through the door. By now, Aang could feel all the blood drain out of his face. How did this individual know about Aang’s mother?</p><p>Swallowing hard, Aang took two small steps towards the open door. It was still pitch black through the opening, which was odd considering that the aisle was relatively well lit. “I’m Iio’s son,” Aang responded, his body still trembling like a leaf, “What happened to my mom?”</p><p>“I’m sorry to report that your mother has passed on,” the strange voice announced, void of any emotion whatsoever, “Here is your last chance to have a word with her.”</p><p>Then, before Aang could even react, a vision of his mother materialized through the dark void. Aang’s knees nearly buckled as the familiar sight of his mother’s serene face, her cheerful grey eyes that most people claimed Aang had inherited, the dark hair shaved halfway up her head to reveal her blue arrow tattoo, and the necklace of brown beads worn so commonly by Air Nomads. “Mom, how did you…” Aang stuttered, lifting a shaking hand to his mouth.</p><p>“Aang, I just want you to know that I love you very much,” Iio’s serene voice echoed through the hallway. Her message was gentle and simple, but slammed into Aang like a truck. When Aang’s parents passed away, Aang was eight years old, and he could only remember bits of Iio’s final words to him. Yet here they were, being repeated again to Aang like a reminder.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you, you’ll always be my love and joy,” Iio continued, causing Aang’s eyes to water uncontrollably, “Gyatso will take care of you now, so please be good when you are in his care.” With that, Iio’s apparition was sucked back into the darkness.</p><p>Aang could only helplessly reach out in the door’s direction. “Mom, no!” he yelled, struggling to run at the door and reaching out to grab Iio’s hand. He tried to shoot an air blast at whatever was pulling her mother away, but could not generate anything. It was like he no longer had the ability to bend. Those few seconds felt like years as Iio’s goodbyes echoed through the door before it was slammed shut, leaving Aang along in the hallway.</p><p>“Aang Anil,” the same mysterious voice called from behind Aang. The young air bender whipped around to see the door across open, the inside also completely dark. “I’m sorry to report that your guardian Gyatso has passed on. Here is your chance to have a last word with him.”</p><p>This time, it was Gyatso who appeared to Aang. “You’ve been a good boy, Aang,” he told his ward. Just like Iio earlier, Gyatso’s voice was meek and gentle, but each word felt like a punch to Aang. “With your positive attitude and ability to inspire others, I’m sure you can make a difference and change the world. I only regret not being able to see the new world you create.”</p><p>Again, just like with Iio, Gyatso slid back through the door. Aang tried again to reach out to his guardian, but it was also to no avail. As the door slammed shut, the next one opened. “Aang Anil,” the voice called once more, this time informing him yet another one of Aang’s loved ones had died, and he would get a chance to hear their final words.</p><p>The sequence played out over and over, each time with a different person giving Aang their last words. Zuko Sozin, Suki Kyoshi, Toph Bei Fong, Iroh Sozin, Sokka Kuruk all passed away, and Aang could only stay there to helplessly listen to their last words. As he reached the last door, the voice announced, “Katara Kuruk has passed on. Here are her last words.”</p><p>This time, Katara’s face was void of any emotion. Instead of her hopeful and optimistic self, this Katara seemed identical to the one Aang met after Kya died. “I’m sorry, Aang,” Katara stated, “I know we trained hard together, but looks like you’ll have to run the race alone.”</p><p>That proved too much for Aang, who dropped to his knees and gripped the sides of his bald head. He already lost his parents, his guardian, all his friends, and now the one person he cared for the most was about to leave him. “Make it stop!” he screamed to the skies.</p><p>Things then blacked out for a second, before Aang shot up from his position. His entire body was drenched in cold sweat, and both his heart and breathing rates were erratic. He made a nervous turn of the head, and realized he was back in his makeshift bed at the Kuruk household basement. Lifting a shaking hand, he massaged the side of his head. “What a terrible nightmare,” Aang murmured, rubbing his temple as if it could erase the visions from his mind.</p><p>Aang tried to lift himself off the bed, only to have a chilly and sticky sensation descend over his body. The cold sweat completely soaked through his pyjamas, and sent chills straight into his bones. “Great, where did I put my towel?” Aang whispered. He still wasn’t completely used to the new room yet, and stumbled around a bit trying to reach his washing utensils. The only saving grace was that, despite the nightmare and bumbling through the room, Aang didn’t disturb Appa and Momo from their peaceful sleep.</p><p>After feeling around and bumping into a few more objects, Aang finally located his towel. He quickly removed his pyjamas, keeping only his briefs on as he dried off his body. The towel became caked with moisture within seconds, which frightened Aang due to how much shock he was in when the nightmare was happening. Even though it was just a dream, the events were so real that Aang really felt they were a premonition of some sort.</p><p>“Hey Aang, are you okay down there?” a female voice called. Aang craned his neck to the doorway and saw a silhouetted figure coming his way. The figure reached up and pulled on a string, turning on a dim light and revealing the face of a certain water bender. “I went to get a glass of water from the kitchen when I heard some stuff being knocked over, so I came to check on you,” Katara explained, a perplexed expression on her face, “What just happened?”</p><p>Aang opened his mouth, but no words came out of it. He glanced over at Katara, who placed down her water at the counter and edged into the room. “You don’t look so good,” she observed, “Are you feeling sick? Why don’t I get you a glass of water?”</p><p>Aang watched Katara spin on her heel and hurried out of the basement, leaving him alone once more. That action was very similar to the sequence in his dream, and that fearful feeling only returned to Aang once more. Aang could feel his legs give way, and had to hold the side of the wall in order to work himself back to the bed. By the time Katara’s footsteps could be heard descending the stairs again, Aang could do no more than hold the towel to his face. “Hey, I got you your water,” Katara announced, sitting down on the bed next to Aang.</p><p>Aang tossed the towel over his right shoulder and reached for the glass. Even with both hands, he couldn’t stop the shaking, causing the water to slosh around as he brought it to his mouth. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” Katara asked, gently rubbing Aang’s back.</p><p>After swallowing the water with great difficulty, Aang slowly turned to Katara. “I had the scariest nightmare ever,” Aang described, “Everyone I know and love all died, and I was helpless to do anything. The worst part was when you died, and you told me we couldn’t run the cross-country race together. Then I woke up, and found that I was sweating through my pyjamas. I took off all the soaked clothes to dry myself off, and then you showed up.”</p><p>“That’s crazy, Aang. Why would I be dead?” Katara responded, giving Aang a stumped look, “Look, I know we all had a rough day, and things are still kind of tense, but I think it’s best if we try to get some rest. How about I stick around until you get to sleep?”</p><p>“Are you sure you’ll be okay with that? That means you won’t get to sleep for a while,” Aang hiccupped, his trembling hands bringing the glass up for another sip of water, “I don’t want to bother you and make it so you can’t sleep.”</p><p>Katara shook her head. “I don’t mind, really,” she responded, kneading Aang’s shoulders to loosen him up, “The only reason I was up is because of the thunderstorm outside. Being in a room with such a big window means you get to hear the thunder full blast. Until the storm gets weaker, I think I’ll be up all night. So you’re not bothering me at all, Aang.”</p><p>“Alright, just let me put my clothes back on first,” Aang whispered, unsteadily handing Katara his glass of water. Aang grabbed his pyjamas from the ground, straightening them out before putting them back on. While his body was drier now, he still couldn’t get the chills that emanated from within his body. “Thanks for doing this, Katara. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Aang,” Katara replied, placing Aang’s glass near the bed while taking her own water from the counter. Using her free hand, she eased Aang back into a sleeping pose and pulled the blanket back up for the young air bender. “Try to get some sleep, okay?”</p><p>Aang nodded weakly before closing his eyes. Katara’s presence did contain some of his worries, but it didn’t completely do away with them. “I’m just grabbing a chair from outside, so give me a minute,” Katara informed Aang before footsteps were heard leaving the room. Aang somehow found a lot more comfort in the arms of the girl he loved the most, as Katara just had the magic to calm even the most nervous souls. At least with Katara next to him tonight, Aang didn’t have to worry that Katara was going anywhere soon.</p><hr/><p>Three shrill whistle blasts sliced through the air to indicate the end of the soccer game, one that the home team won in convincing margin. In the audience stand, Sokka got on his feet with the rest of the crowd to applaud as the team marched back to the sidelines. It couldn’t come at a better time either, with the weather being quite temperamental last night. With that sudden thunderstorm rolling through, Sokka wondered if they could even get through this match. “They are real lucky they don’t have to postpone this thing,” he murmured.</p><p>Getting out of the stands, Sokka went down the steps and towards the sidelines. There were still dark clouds lingering over them, and the humidity level wasn’t making things easier for Sokka or the players. Dodging a few of the uniformed girls heading for the parking lot, the Kuruk teen headed towards the one girl he was here to see. “Not bad, Suki,” he commented, a tilted grin on his face, “Two goals in dramatic fashion, no wonder you’re the team’s top striker.”</p><p>Suki smiled back, peeling off her sweaty uniform and leaving her in her usual belly shirt and shorts. “It’s too bad your sister isn’t here right now, Sokka. Otherwise, I’d ask her to sweat bend this off my body,” Suki stated, gesturing to the perspiration, “Speaking of which, how is Aang doing? He’s training with Katara for the cross-country race today, right?”</p><p>Sokka winced. Earlier today, Katara told him a little bit about Aang’s nightmare last night. “He’s still pretty shaken up,” Sokka reported, “Katara is sticking close to him right now, just to keep him in good shape. From what I heard, Aang wants to go to the hospital to check on Gyatso after practice, so we’ll see what happens then.”</p><p>A couple of rumbles from above snapped both teens to attention. They hurried off the now emptying field, hoping to get indoors before it started pouring. “So how is your airship thing going?” Suki asked, stuffing her clothes into her bag before trotting off to the school building, “Aren’t you supposed to be finishing up that thing with Teo and the science team?”</p><p>“Yeah, about that,” Sokka responded, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, “Teo and the gang thought I should take a break for a couple of days after I hit my head. They have all my plans, and all they have to do is ask Mr. Piandao to help them get the right equipment to put it all together. So right now, they just want me to focus on the oral presentation.”</p><p>Suki nodded. “At least you’re making some progress,” she commented, allowing Sokka to pull the doors of the school open before entering, “The judging is this weekend, correct?”</p><p>“That’s right, and it’ll be at the science centre downtown. The subway stops close to there, in case you guys are worried about parking spaces,” Sokka reminded Suki. He recalled Suki telling him that she had an optional team scrimmage over the weekend, but promised she would make it to Sokka’s presentation the second she was finished. “Thanks for coming to see this, Suki. This means a lot to me,” Sokka added, his voice dropping in decibels.</p><p>“Oh, no problem,” Suki replied, slinging the bag over her shoulder, “In fact, thank you for showing up to today’s game. It’s our home opener, and I’m glad you can drop by. In fact, I’m kind of surprised I played so well, even after climbing into a boiler room and untying all those ropes.” Suki was relatively unscathed from last night’s incident, with no visible wounds at all.</p><p>“So, I’m glad you’re feeling okay then,” Sokka eked out, surprised that Suki was able to put away last night’s events and focused on today’s game, “But are we okay?” he asked, tilting a finger back and forth between him and her like a metronome.</p><p>“Uh, you mean, that thing we were talking about before we returned the files?” Suki tried to confirm, the jubilation of her two-goal game suddenly giving way to uneasiness. It was the biggest case of miscommunication between Sokka and Suki when the topic of Sokka’s new love interest popped up. For the longest time, Suki thought Sokka was in love with Toph, only to have Sokka unleash the bombshell by announcing that he was crushing on Suki. “So, uh, what was the reasoning behind that? Are we just going to run with that?” Suki whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Sokka replied, his movement grinding to a halt as his gaze turned to the floor before his feet. Originally, Sokka was worried that falling in love with another girl would be akin to disrespecting Yue. “So, I don’t really see you as Yue’s replacement. I think you’re a great girl and everything, and it’s just that, you know…” Sokka’s hands now clasped together, his thumbs twirling around nervously while his eyebrows becoming increasingly creased.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sokka,” Suki responded, putting a hand on Sokka’s shoulder, “I think I kind of made this more awkward than it should be when I told you I thought it was Toph. I probably turned this into a big mess for you, me, and Toph.”</p><p>“I’m just worried about how Toph feels about all this,” Sokka added, rubbing the back of his neck, “I mean, Toph is a great girl too, and she went through quite an ordeal. I don’t want to have this affect our friendship with her, and her friendship with us, know what I mean?”</p><p>Both sides stayed standing there in silence for nearly a minute, not quite sure how to approach the issue. Knowing everything that Toph had to go through in life, would this one event only add to the challenges already facing Toph? “I just don’t want her to go through any more pain again. We all know how hard her parents are on her,” Sokka added glumly.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Suki whispered, grabbing Sokka’s hand. To hide it from Toph would be equivalent to lying to their friend. Besides, it was a lack of communication that led to this whole event, and the group promised they would try not to hide any secrets from each other anymore. “I think we just started talking about all this, and we didn’t really think about the consequences. We have to find a way to break the news to Toph without hurting her.”</p><p>“Well, for sure we’re not going to lie to her, and I think she’d be more insulted if we were tiptoeing around her with the news,” Sokka analyzed. Knowing Toph’s straight-shooting nature, he would think Toph would want the news with no holds barred. Any attempt to spin the issue or go on sidetracks would probably make her angrier rather than calmer. “Not to mention that she’s basically a human lie detector, and that we’re two non-benders going up against a very powerful earth bender,” Sokka continued, “Do we really want to take that risk?”</p><p>Suki smirked uncomfortably, knowing full well that they had a big decision. “The best way to approach this is the most painless way, which is direct and honest,” Suki concluded, her eyes finally returning their gaze into Sokka’s eyes, “It’ll also be most respectful to Toph, given what we both know about her nature. The only thing we can hope for is her approval.”</p><p>Sokka sighed, thinking back to how everything about this experience changed him. Just last night at the police station, Sokka revealed to Toph his new stance on leadership, which was to listen and observe more than talk. Based on what he saw and heard about Toph, Sokka knew that Toph was a strong girl, who was loyal to her friends and had great drive. But it was only around their group that Toph was truly social and happy, and the last thing Sokka wanted was to destroy that. “Well, it’s decided then,” Sokka declared, clapping his hands together and gently rubbing his palms on each other. “We’ll just be upfront, and not beat around the bush.”</p><p>They faced each other, feeling serenity for the first time since the issue was raised. “No matter what, we’ll support each other through this, and that includes Toph,” Sokka added, “We are all in this together, and nothing can tear our group apart.” With that, Sokka and Suki pulled into each other’s arms, enjoying every moment of their strong embrace.</p><hr/><p>“Wait up, Aang,” Katara called as the two cross-country runners stepped through the front doors of the hospital. Katara could tell that Aang’s heart was not on the course today, when his pace resembled a trudge when compared to his usual speed. In fact, Katara felt Aang was faster getting to the bus stop to catch the bus to the hospital than he was at the training field. It showed the water bender how much Gyatso’s injury weighed on Aang.</p><p>“Hey, shouldn’t we at least get changed first?” Katara asked, watching Aang sign in at reception before sprinting to the elevators, “With all sorts of dangerous chemicals and diseases here, exposing my belly button is just asking for trouble. Can we come back later?”</p><p>A soft ding from a nearby elevator caught Aang’s attention, with the air bender zipping into it by filing between the people exiting the elevator. Katara barely trotted into the waiting elevator when Aang clicked the button to close the doors. “We won’t take too long, I promise,” Aang retorted, his bluntness like a knife aimed right at Katara’s heart.</p><p>The entire rest of the journey to Gyatso’s hospital room was in silence, from the time spent in the elevator all the way to entering the unit where Gyatso was kept. Katara stole quick glances at Aang, who was emotionless and stoic. Katara was truly concerned that Aang might do something drastic, such as pull out of the race this weekend or take time off from school, just to hang out here with Gyatso. While she understood Aang’s worries, she also realized he must find a way to move on from this, given it was slowly putting Aang in an unhealthy state.</p><p>The sight of Gyatso on the hospital bed was enough to get to Aang’s emotions. A series of tubes poked in and out of the older air bender’s body, while a breathing tube was stuffed into his mouth. There was no other sound than the beeping of machines monitoring Gyatso’s vital signs, and Gyatso was totally unaware of what was going on. With his body trembling, Aang slowly edged forward and stood beside the bed. “Gyatso, it’s Aang,” the bald boy eked out.</p><p>As if he was undaunted by the lack of response from his guardian, Aang reached out and held Gyatso’s left hand into his own hands. “You just got to get through this, Gyatso,” Aang stammered, tears forming at the corner of his eyes, “Please, you’ve got to wake up!”</p><p>Katara slowly edged forward, positioning herself behind Aang and placing a hand on his back. The young air bender slightly jolted at the touch, but soon accepted it as the water bender stroked Aang’s back, soothing and comforting him in any way possible. “I know he can hear us, Katara,” Aang insisted, refusing to let go of Gyatso’s hand, “Do you think we can wake him up if we just keep talking to him? He’s got to respond sooner or later, right?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Aang,” Katara murmured, her eyes keying in on Gyatso as well. Even though she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up, Katara conceded that the human brain was one of the least understood organs in the body. How a patient responded to a coma varied from case to case, and there was no guarantee any set procedure would succeed. “Like I said before, we just have to trust the doctors here, and hope that everything will go well.”</p><p>“It’s always trust the doctors on this. Isn’t there anything else we can do?” Aang ranted, his voice laced with helplessness and frustration, “This is the only loved one I have left, so why can’t things just work out? I don’t want to lose him or anyone else I love!”</p><p>“Aang, calm down,” Katara stated, moving her hands to Aang’s shoulders and massaging them once more, “What happened last night was a dream. Nobody in our group is dead, and you won’t lose me or anyone else. You just have to stay positive through all this, okay?”</p><p>Before either one of them could continue, a clearing of the throat echoed from the door. “Hello, Aang,” a low, husky voice greeted, “I haven’t seen you in a little while. How have you been? And who’s this friend you’ve brought with you today?”</p><p>Both benders turned their heads to the source of the voice, and before them stood a tall man with grey shoulder-length hair. His eyes were gold, indicating he was likely a fire bender, and he had a long grey beard. “Roku, hello,” Aang stuttered, releasing Gyatso’s hand and moved up to the visitor, “I was just visiting Gyatso after school today.”</p><p>The man identified as Roku nodded. “It’s great to see you care for Gyatso so much, but you don’t have to worry. The hospital staff is doing a fantastic job, and I’m always here to keep an eye on him as well,” Roku described, “Now care to introduce your friend to me?”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Aang replied, moving over to Katara and pulling her over, “This is my friend Katara. She just moved here about six weeks ago, and she’s running a cross-country race with me.” Turning to Katara, he introduced Roku to her. “Katara, this is Roku, Gyatso’s friend.”</p><p>Water bender and fire bender shook hands, both sides giving each other a small smile. “Aang is staying with my family while Gyatso’s in the hospital,” Katara reported, “Right now, I’m giving Aang all the support I can. It’s the only thing my friends and I can do.”</p><p>“Thank you for all that, Katara. I think Aang is very fortunate to have such a great friend like you,” Roku responded with a smile. However, it didn’t brighten Aang’s mood one bit, with thoughts of Gyatso’s wellbeing still stewing in his head. Sensing the situation, Roku suggested, “Is it alright if I spend a few minutes with Aang alone? I promise you it’ll be quick.”</p><p>Katara nodded, slowly scurrying from the room. It left Aang with Roku, who offered Aang a seat on the chairs facing the window. “What’s on your mind, Aang?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s so unfair, you know,” Aang began, tears threatening to spill once more, “Why does Gyatso have to be in a coma? Why do I always lose loved ones? Can’t I ever catch a break?”</p><p>Roku cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t think it’s about life being unfair, Aang,” he responded, “I think you’re somehow creating a burden for yourself, and making yourself guilty for things you have no control over. Do you remember all the things you learned from Gyatso when he was teaching you air bending? Air Nomads have to detach themselves…”</p><p>“…from earthly possession to allow our peace and freedom to solve all our difficulties,” Aang regurgitated the phrase like a line from a textbook, “I know, but I’m not sure if I can do that. I don’t want to separate from my friends, including Gyatso. I’m a master air bender who already earned his tattoos, but I can’t even master the air bending mindset. Pretty crazy, right?”</p><p>Roku scratched his chin. Being a fire bender, he didn’t know if he was the person to comment on this matter. “Why not see this from another perspective, which is also consistent with air bending?” Roku proposed, “Instead of seeing this as separating and detaching, why not see this as air benders being accepting of change? There is a hurdle before you, one that wasn’t there before. As an air bender, your job is to accept it, and find a way to deal with it. It may even involve doing things you won’t normally do, but you’ll always find a way.”</p><p>Aang winced, keeping his eyes on the scenery outside the window. The thickening clouds were a constant reminder of the constraints on his freedom, dragged down by the very people he chose to bond with. “Maybe I’m a flawed air bender, but at the same time, I don’t see these flaws as a bad thing,” Aang analyzed, “I love being around people, and I love all my friends, especially Katara. Maybe I’m not the best air bender, but I won’t trade my friends for anything.”</p><p>Aang sighed before leaning back on his chair, giving Roku a side glance. “Maybe there is a way to combine my flaws with my air bending, and allow me to air bend while not having to separate from my friends,” Aang stated, “But right now, I just want Gyatso to wake up soon.”</p><hr/><p>Katara glanced at the clock located above the unit secretary, waiting for Aang to finish his conversation with Roku. Just based on first impression alone, Katara had a feeling that Roku was a man full of wisdom and life experience that could reach out to Aang. Hopefully whatever Roku said in that hospital room could get through to the air bender and pulled him out of the rut.</p><p>“Katara, is that you?” a soft voice called. Katara turned her head to her right, and a scowl came across her face. It was someone that she knew well, but wished she had never met. “I’m a bit surprised to see you here, Katara,” Pakku observed, “Are you visiting a patient right now?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m here visiting a patient. He happens to be my best friend’s guardian,” Katara hissed, lifting her back off the wall and stalking up to Pakku. Crossing her arms, Katara had her eyes narrowed to darts. “Don’t tell me you don’t like girls visiting patients in the hospital.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Pakku was extremely diplomatic and non-confrontational. “I never said girls weren’t welcome to visit patients. I just asked if you were visiting someone, that’s all,” he replied, lifting his hands as if in surrender, “In fact, I’m here as a visitor too. I’m here to see a staff member that I happen to know quite well for a few decades now.”</p><p>Katara raised an eyebrow, relaxing her stance as Pakku waved an individual over. Pakku was civil with Katara right now, so Katara ought to at least return the courtesy. “Have you met Yugoda?” Pakku introduced the physician to Katara, “She was my first teaching assistant at my water bending classes. She taught healing to girls while I taught battle techniques to boys, and sometimes I also gave her tips to improve. We were quite a team back then, weren’t we?”</p><p>“We were indeed,” Yugoda replied, tucking the clipboard under her arm, “I was still in med school at that time, and I had to get a part-time job to help pay for my ridiculously high tuition fees. It just so happens that I was good at incorporating water bending as part of healing in my practice, so Pakku approached me when he started his water bending school. I stuck on for a while, but once I got a full-time position as a staff physician at the hospital, I had to quit.”</p><p>“It was unfortunate losing such a talented bender and healer, but people have to move on, I guess,” Pakku added. Turning to Katara, he gave her a serene look, the first time he showed this friendliness to Katara since the day they met. “It also got me thinking about what Kanna said to me about our little dispute, and I think it’s time we try to make a compromise.”</p><p>Katara reacted like someone took a camera’s flash to her face. Did Kanna really get through to this stubborn man, to the point where he now felt he was wrong? Taking a few deep breaths and rubbing her revealed midsection a few times, Katara calmed the butterflies in her stomach before asking Pakku, “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>Pakku rubbed his forehead amidst several false starts before launching into his message. “I am the sixth consecutive generation of water benders in my family, and traditions of water bending are important to us,” he explained, his eyes aiming at Katara’s feet rather than her face, “These traditions make water bending unique, and my family sees them as signs of our identity.”</p><p>Pakku paused and bit his lip, his eyes tilting away from Katara for a second. The younger water bender tilted her head, trying to gauge the troubled look on the older man’s face. By now, Yugoda had strolled into Gyatso’s room to do a checkup on him. “But then I see what I’m doing to myself and my friends, and I realize it’s time I change,” Pakku continued, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m not married, I have no children, and I have very few friends. People my age are usually just looking for companionship, being with someone through the final steps of our lives. So when Kanna told me that she’ll cut ties with me, that’s when I realized I went wrong.”</p><p>Katara pursed her lips, Kanna’s words from past discussions returning to her. “Gran Gran told me I was being immature when I stormed off on you, and made me promise that I will never behave like that again,” Katara recalled, absently swirling a finger into her belly button, “I guess it was harsh and disrespectful when I did that, and I’m truly sorry for what I did…”</p><p>“I think I should be the one apologizing, Katara,” Pakku interrupted, finally making consistent eye contract with Katara, “I never realized that it’s because of my overly strict view on traditions that drove so many people away. Times change and people change, and the water elemental teaches us to adapt to those changes. I failed to do so when I refused to teach you due to your gender, and that event caused my only friend Kanna to threaten cutting ties. I’m on the verge of losing the very social bonds I want to keep in my age, so you tell me what to say.”</p><p>Katara’s brain shifted into another gear, her hands rubbing her cheeks while recalling the same situation between her and Aang right now. In an attempt to be strong, Aang was about to lose all social bonds with those around him, including those he had with Katara. Just like how Pakku was risking himself to live as a hermit, Aang would most likely fall into the same trap.</p><p>“Seeing Yugoda again also reminded me that she can progress on her own after she left,” Pakku continued, snapping Katara back to attention, “Now that Yugoda is a top physician in the hospital, it made me realize there are things in life one shouldn’t lose sight of. While traditions are important, they will be useless if there is no one around for you to share them with.”</p><p>“Well, when I first heard about your water bending classes from Gran Gran, I was kind of in awe,” Katara explained, “Nobody in my family can bend, so I saw this as a great chance for me to learn. I might have forgotten to consider traditions of water bending, and that might have made me come across as not serious, but I assure you I never intended it to be like that. I guess what I’m saying is, we both have to take a step back first, just to remove these bad feelings.”</p><p>Then, Pakku stuck out his right hand. “Let’s make a new start, shall we?” he proposed, “I’ll offer water bending techniques to both genders in both healing and battling. As long as you make an effort to learn the history and heritage behind it, you are more than welcome to attend my classes for as long as you wish. Do you want to do that?”</p><p>Without any hesitation, Katara took Pakku’s hand and gave it a firm shake. “I’ll do my best, Pakku,” she declared, “For you, Gran Gran, my whole family, and especially for me.”</p><hr/><p>“Suki, I’m so glad you can make it,” Sokka exclaimed, trotting up to the soccer player and giving her a big hug. The weekend couldn’t come soon enough for the school science team, who finally completed all aspects of their airship. Sokka had nothing but thanks for Teo, his co-leader who held down the fort on the design phase while Sokka prepared the oral presentation. “We’re just about ready to present, so you don’t want to miss this,” Sokka declared.</p><p>“You bet I won’t, Sokka. And by the way, you look really good,” Suki complimented. Since she just got out of her optional soccer scrimmage, Suki only had on her usual athletic outfit of belly shirt and track pants. But Sokka came totally dressed up, wearing a light blue dress shirt, dark blue dress pants, and a dark suit jacket. “All you’re missing is a tie,” Suki pointed out.</p><p>“I think I’ll be fine without it,” Sokka commented, scurrying back to his group. A couple of teammates already held the airship, ready to move it onto the stage whenever they were called. “Anyway, go grab a seat in the audience. Dad, Katara, Aang, Zuko, Toph, and the others are all there. I still have to help get Teo’s wheelchair up the ramp onto the stage. Is it alright if we chat after the presentation is over?” he asked.</p><p>“Hey, I can take care of myself, Sokka,” Teo protested from beside the Kuruk teen. Like Sokka, Teo was decked in a dress shirt and dress pants, and even had his wheelchair shined up. “I got Haru filming all this from the audience, so it’ll be great if we can play this at the school when we win. You got that camera set up, Haru?” Teo tried to confirm from his friend.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I can handle a camera,” the taller earth bender responded against the jesting prods from his wheelchair-bound friend, “Just make sure you don’t go on stage and freeze up or something. I’d hate to see what the school thinks if you did that!”</p><p>Suki chuckled at the verbal jousting between Haru and Teo, shaking her head a couple of times before scurrying into the row of seats nearby. Luckily, she found her usual group of friends seated in the middle of the row, with one seat in the furthest right of their formation left open. “Thanks for saving me a seat, Toph,” Suki stated to the blind girl to her left.</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Toph responded, crossing her arms and facing emotionlessly forward. Even though Toph couldn’t see what was on stage, there were people around her to tell her what was going on. “Both my housekeeper and my chauffeur are in the row right behind us,” she informed Suki, slightly tilting her head backwards, “That’s part of my punishment for that file thing, and now they’ll go to every place I go other than school.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Toph,” Suki whispered, placing a hand on the petite earth bender’s shoulder, “I’m just glad everything will turn up okay in the end.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Toph only gave a nonchalant shrug. “I kind of had it coming. And besides, without those two behind me, I won’t know what will happen on stage, so it’s not all bad,” Toph replied, sitting her body up straighter, “My parents aren’t coming today because they’re talking with their lawyer on what to do with Long Feng and Ozai Sozin. Apparently, they’re getting a lawsuit ready for them, so we’ll see what happens in the end.”</p><p>“And our next presenters have a replica of an ancient airship as their presentation,” the announcer declared. That got the entire row Suki and Toph were in on their feet roaring and applauding. Suki could only beam as the science team marched across the stage, with Sokka bringing up the rear due to having to manage Teo’s wheelchair. Looking down the aisle, Suki could tell that there wasn’t a single soul that wasn’t proud of Sokka’s achievement today.</p><p>When the crowd noise dissipated, Suki and Toph got back into their seats. “I’m also going to convince my parents to drop the charges on Jet and Hahn, since it’s not completely their fault,” Toph added, “Even though I don’t like those two, they shouldn’t be framed for something they didn’t do, so hopefully my dad can call the police station and tell the cops to let them go.”</p><p>Suki nodded before turning back to the stage. Sokka now stood before the podium, giving the crowd a quick rundown of the airship’s history. Compared to the first day she met Sokka, this was like a totally different person. The Sokka she was with during that obstacle course in gym class was brash, arrogant, and a bit sexist. Here, Sokka was eloquent, polished, and mature, with every point in his speech informative and authoritative. Even though he was in the same grade as her, Suki felt Sokka sounded more like an expert who had been in the aeronautics field for at least a decade. “You’ve really come a long way, Sokka,” she murmured.</p><p>“Oh, you think so too?” a husky voice stated from behind Suki. The soccer player turned around in time to see an older man with a goatee take a seat behind her. “I thought I’d drop by to see how Sokka’s doing, and I’m glad I made it on time,” Mr. Piandao observed.</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Piandao,” Suki greeted the industrial arts teacher. There was no discernible emotion on Piandao’s face, but Suki could tell from the man’s laser focused eyes that he was glued to the presentation. “What do you think of Sokka’s finished airship?”</p><p>“If the presentation goes well, and the airship can do the flying sequence Sokka planned, then it can win the whole thing,” Piandao replied, just as Sokka gave way to Teo to present the next part of the topic, “Throughout the entire time he visited my shop, Sokka showed me that he is capable of great ingenuity, showing much creativity and flexibility in applying his ideas, both as part of a plan and on the fly. His ability to blend arts and sciences together is unique among all my students, and that’s why I’m confident he can pull through here.”</p><p>“And now, let’s do a demonstration of how a Republic City police airship works,” Sokka announced, much to the crowd’s delight. Suki felt herself sitting up a little straighter, her eyes now completely mesmerized by the airship model in the centre of the stage. She could see Teo holding the remote controls of the airship, clicking buttons and shifting gears along the way. With the soft humming of each propeller revving up, it all depended on the actual takeoff. Feeling her stomach churn, Suki could only rub her midriffs to calm herself down.</p><p>Teo tilted the controls hard downward, and within seconds the airship floated into the air. Suki watched in awe as the airship made a complete lap around the stage, its motion slow and steady. It reminded Suki of the way Sokka embraced learning, both in school and life. Whereas in the past, Sokka had the bull-headed approach of rushing in without observing and analyzing, the current Sokka was more willing to take it slow and steady, making sure he knew of the situation and understood all the options before making a move. She thought of all the things that Sokka had to go through to become who he was today, including the deaths of his mother and his girlfriend. In her mind, she was so proud of the way he pulled through it.</p><p>“Now, for our final act, we will use this airship to lift up a desk,” Sokka announced, gesturing at a standard classroom desk brought onto the stage as a prop. Suki recalled from doing her own research on airships that the police would use aerial lines to nab fleeing suspects on the ground, lifting them into the air and into the waiting airship. Some of the larger airships could lift some very heavy things, and Suki truly wondered if this airship model was capable of lifting that desk. “Are the metal lines and hooks ready?” Sokka asked his team.</p><p>Suki could only suck in her breath as Teo pulled a series of levers, sending metallic lines from the airship and attaching them to the desk. It was like the world slowed down completely, with everything moving in slow motion when Teo pulled a lever up. Squinting her eyes, Suki could see the desk wobble slightly, the groaning of the metallic lines echoing through the stage due to the airship struggling to lift the desk. “Please let this work out,” Suki whispered.</p><p>Then, after an agonizing few seconds, the desk finally levitated off the floor. Suki and her whole row burst into applause at the achievement, shooting out of their seats and giving their science team a standing ovation. Glancing around, Suki could see Katara and Hakoda roaring in approval of their relative, and Mr. Piandao behind her beaming like a proud mentor. Even Toph’s housekeeper and chauffeur got onto their feet in cheers. “Way to go, Sokka,” Suki called, furiously clapping her hands. Even if Sokka did not take home the award, Suki knew, along with everybody present, that Sokka was a big winner in their hearts today.</p><hr/><p>“Who’s the champion, baby?” Sokka shouted, brandishing his medal as his family entered their home. The science fair was a total success for Sokka’s team, earning them the top spot due to their ingenuity and authenticity. Each member of the team received an individual medal, while a trophy was received by Teo’s father on behalf of the school. “After all that hard work, I’m so glad it all paid off,” Sokka added, plopping down at the dining room table.</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t stumble in the middle of your speech. When you rehearsed in front of Dad, Aang, and I yesterday, you were all over the place,” Katara commented, a sly grin on her face, “It sure wouldn’t look good on stage if that went down, huh?”</p><p>“Hey, don’t take the glory away from me! You can’t believe what I had to do to prevent myself from choking!” Sokka exclaimed, wildly gesturing his arms while his voice becoming squeakier, “Besides, now that we won city championships, the next goal is refine this airship and submit it to the regionals. We only have about four months, so no time to slack off.”</p><p>“Settle down, you kids,” Hakoda admonished, albeit in a cheerful tone, “Sokka, you deserve a good rest after a hard-fought victory. Don’t put so much pressure on yourself to do too much. Besides, tomorrow it will be Katara and Aang who will be competing in their race. You do plan on handing the spotlight to them when they cross that finish line, right?”</p><p>“Uh, actually, I’m not sure if I’m going to run the race,” Aang chimed in. That got three sets of very shocked eyes staring at him, especially the one belonging to a certain water bender. “My mind is not in it, and I don’t know if it’ll work out. I don’t want to go in there and just slow Katara down, so maybe it’s better if Katara runs it by herself.”</p><p>Jaws dropped straight to the ground, similar to where Aang’s eyes were pointed now. “You can’t be serious!” Sokka exclaimed in his squeaky voice once more, “You guys have been training so well, so why are you giving up now? You can’t just let my sister face this alone!”</p><p>“Sokka, please! I’m not helpless, you know. Besides, it’s a race, not a dangerous stunt,” Katara scolded her brother, shooting him a dark look that settled him down. Turning back to the bald boy, she softly asked, “Is it because of Gyatso? Are you still worried about his condition?”</p><p>Aang nodded, giving out a gentle sigh. “Is it really right for me to run a race while my own guardian is stuck in a coma in the hospital?” he murmured.</p><p>Katara stuttered, tilting her head back and forth between Aang and her family. Sensing things were about to get uncomfortable, she requested to handle this by herself. With Hakoda and Sokka shuffling off, Katara brought Aang upstairs to her bedroom. They both sat on Katara’s bed, with the water bender to the air bender’s right. “I know I don’t usually force people to do things, but are you sure you’re making the right decision?” she asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, and that’s why I’m so confused!” Aang cried, holding the sides of his head, “I trained really hard for this, and I know Gyatso himself will want to see me run this. But it’s because he won’t see me run the race that I don’t know if I want to run. I just can’t imagine what it’ll be like if, you know, it all ends for Gyatso while I’m running the race.”</p><p>“What? That’s nonsense, Aang! Get that out of your head! Gyatso has the best medical care in the world, so I’m sure it can’t happen to him!” Katara exclaimed, saying this more to comfort herself rather than reassure Aang, “Besides, remember what you told me when you played the piano to me the first time? You told me to keep living my life for my mom, because it’s the best way to honour my mom. Why can’t you do the same for Gyatso?”</p><p>Before Aang could respond, Sokka interjected in their conversation. “Katara, I’m really sorry, but can you give me a hand?” he asked meekly, a guilty look all over his face as he peered through the door, “My bookcase kind of collapsed, and I want your help to fix it.”</p><p>Katara groaned. Couldn’t Sokka see she was trying to help Aang? “Why can’t you get Dad to fix it?” the water bender snapped, strolling out of the room. It left Aang all by himself, stewing in his own thoughts after Katara repeated Aang’s own words back to him. Would Aang still be honouring Gyatso by running the race, even if Aang didn’t feel he could do it?</p><p>Lifting his head, Aang made a scan around Katara’s room. It was surprisingly neat, almost like his own room back in Gyatso’s house. It reminded him how much he had in common with Katara, and the bond that they formed along the way. It was obvious to everyone how much these two meant to each other, and how well they complemented each other. Aang supported Katara in dealing with her mother’s death, and now Katara returned to favour for Aang’s difficult time. Deep down, Aang was really thankful to have met someone as great as Katara.</p><p>Aang’s head turned to the edge of Katara’s desk, and saw that the clock also served as a radio. Aang always found the most comfort on the piano, but a piano was absent in the Kuruk household. Aang wondered if there was a radio station with piano music, which would let him to relax a bit. Reaching his arm over, he flipped the power switch on and slowly adjusted the knob.</p><p>The first few seconds received nothing but static, which brought a frown to Aang’s face. Turning the knob some more, he finally got to the first channel, where the DJ announced the next song. Cocking an eyebrow in curiosity, Aang stayed on this channel and listened to the lyrics.</p><p>
  <em>You were the eyes in the face of fortune,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now I lost my way and I couldn’t find you oh, oh no.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We’re not the first ones to be divided,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Won’t be the last to be reunited no, oh no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s like rain falling down, drops of pain hit the ground,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can’t speak, there’s no sound when you’re gone.</em>
</p><p>Aang immediately recognized this song, recalling it was entered in a song contest a few years back. He never really liked techno music, but it was the lyrics that really got to him. Just like the song, Gyatso was the face of fortune to Aang, bringing Aang back after Aang lost his way due to the deaths of his parents. And with Gyatso in the hospital right now, it surely wasn’t the first time Aang was separated from his parental figure. With every raindrop that Aang saw when he was in Gyatso’s hospital room, it really felt like he was suffering silently in pain.</p><p>
  <em>I can! I will! I know I can!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Untie these hands, and get back up again.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can! I will! I know I can!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Untie these hands, and get back up again.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can! I can! Get back up again.</em>
</p><p>Yet the chorus was the exact opposite of the first verse, almost like it was urging Aang to keep moving forward despite his tragedy. Aang was tied up in his own thoughts, to the point where he was willing to give up on the one thing that Gyatso wanted him to do the most. It was no different than when his parents died, where Aang completely isolated himself, and took a lot of prodding from Gyatso before he would reconvene with the world. Gyatso never lost his faith in Aang, knowing that Aang could and would recover from this.</p><p>
  <em>I never lost anything quite like this,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No second chances if I don’t find it oh, oh no.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You closed the door and you kept on walking,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Left me behind and there’s no more talking no, oh no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s like rain falling down, drops of pain hit the ground,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can’t speak, there’s no sound when you’re gone.</em>
</p><p>The next verse got a chuckle out of Aang, because this wasn’t the first time Aang lost a loved one. He lost his parents, but then got a second chance with Gyatso. Now Gyatso clung to life in the hospital, and Aang truly wondered if there was a third chance. Aang really didn’t want to be left behind, and had no one left to talk to about his problems. Other than Katara, he really had nobody that he felt comfortable discussing his issues with.</p><p>
  <em>I can! I will! I know I can!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Untie these hands, and get back up again.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can! I will! I know I can!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Untie these hands, and get back up again.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can! I can! Get back up again.</em>
</p><p>The thought of Katara snapped Aang out of his thought sequence and back into the room. Just like Aang, Katara also lost a lot when her mother passed away. Yet it was due to Aang’s own efforts that Katara got back up again. Now it was Katara’s turn to motivate him to pick his life up, and Aang hadn’t been the most cooperative thus far. Was it possible that Katara would be Aang’s third shot, and that he would make the most significant change in his life due to her?</p><p>We’re not the first ones to be divided oh,<br/>Won’t be the last to be reunited, no.<br/>When you’re gone!</p><p>Aang thought about the current situation, and it suddenly made sense. Like how Gyatso was his family, Katara now saw him as part of her family and her life. Rather than losing family members, Aang merely extended his family by including all those he loved and cherished outside of his parents and Gyatso. Regardless of how anyone felt, Katara and Aang went through the same situations together, and both were able to move on from their tragedies. At a time when Katara put that much faith in Aang, the air bender realized that he couldn’t possibly let her down.</p><p>
  <em>I can! I will! I know I can!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Untie these hands, and get back up again.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can! I will! I know I can!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Untie these hands, and get back up again.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can! I can! Get back up again.</em>
</p><p>Just then, Aang squeezed a fist together. It was true that he had been down before, and managed to get back up again. Could he repeat history right now, and do everything in his power to put his life back together, and not disappoint those who loved him so much? "I hope I can get back up again," he stated hesitantly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Get Back Up Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aang Anil,” a sinking feeling returned to Aang when the weird voice echoed through that mysterious place he was in a few days ago. Like the nightmare where Aang was told all his loved ones died, the first door opened, with the face of his mother appearing once more.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you, Aang,” Iio repeated the same line in Aang’s dream, nearly causing Aang’s knees to buckle once more, “You’ll always be my pride and joy.” With the smoke rolling past between Aang and Iio, it was like a barrier was placed between mother and son.</p><p>“Mom, don’t leave me. I don’t want to be alone anymore!” Aang cried out, reaching out again just like he did in his dream. He was already at his lowest moment when Gyatso was in a coma, so why did the world have to beat him down further?</p><p>Yet Iio wasn’t finished. Despite slowly edging back past the door, she continued with a few more words. “I’m proud of the way you can inspire others, Aang,” Iio added, “You made life better for a certain friend, and I’m sure if you take her inspiration, you can make life better for yourself. Keep believing, and you can make your dreams come true.”</p><p>Aang stuttered in speech and in steps for just a few seconds. What did Iio mean by him inspiring a friend and in turn make his own dreams come true? “Mom, wait,” Aang called, waving his arms at the disappearing Iio, “You have to tell me what you mean by that!”</p><p>Unfortunately, Iio slipped past the opening, and the door slammed shut. The echoes through the mysterious hallway didn’t do Aang any favours, as it left him in confusion and in shock. With the air bender left there scratching his head, the mysterious voice called once more, this time from behind Aang. The bald boy turned his body in time to see the door from behind him open, and Aang knew who it would be. “Gyatso, is that you?” he asked meekly.</p><p>Like Iio, Gyatso appeared before Aang like an apparition, repeating the same words said in Aang’s dream. “You have a positive attitude, Aang,” the older air bender’s soft voice stated, “I’m sure you can make a difference and change the world one day.”</p><p>Aang was nearly in tears to see his guardian. But just like Iio, Gyatso also gave Aang some new wisdom. “Your positive attitude made a close friend of yours turn her life around, and you stayed with her even when she made a poor choice,” Gyatso described, the rolling smoke once again blocking Aang’s path, “And you see the same positive attitude returned when your friend is trying so hard to pull you through this. You have the strength, Aang, to get through this challenge. And if you accept your friend’s positive attitude, then you can make a difference.”</p><p>Again, Aang was confused by the extremely awkward statement. How was he acting positively when he was nothing but a big ball of negative energy towards everyone? Before Aang could shout out, Gyatso disappeared through that door once more. It didn’t bring the air bender closer to the true meaning of those statements, and only made him more confused. “Why can’t Gyatso and my mom just be more specific?” he ranted.</p><p>Then, the floodgates opened when the faces of all his close friends appeared at the doors. Yet unlike his nightmare, where all his friends only gave him sad parting words, all his friends now offered him positive compliments. Zuko thanks Aang for believing him and holding their friendship together, and for bringing Katara back from more mistakes. “You did a lot for her, Aang,” the scarred teen stated, “With your positive outlook, you’re destined for great things.”</p><p>Suki was next, thanking Aang for helping her save Toph and Katara at the warehouse. “If you weren’t holding that rope for me, and holding off those earth benders while I untied Toph and Katara, I wouldn’t have made it out,” she pointed out, “You’re a great contributor.”</p><p>After Suki disappeared, Toph was the next to approach Aang. “I may never understand Air Nomad beliefs, Twinkle Toes, but for whatever reason, it really got through to Sugar Queen. I know she and I both made some mistakes, and we’re both grateful you helped us get back on the right path,” Toph explained with a snicker, “Now that you’re in the dumps, Katara is the one picking you back up and helping you through it. So when you cross that finish line at the race, make sure you really thank her, okay?”</p><p>Toph soon gave way to Iroh, whose gentle smile and serene tone calmed Aang’s nerves. “For someone so young, you have wisdom beyond your years,” the older fire bender described, “I know you will do the honourable thing and not give up on this race, your friends, or your goals in life. We never gave up on you, you never gave up on us before, and I know it won’t happen in the future. The journey of life is long and hard, but one must see it through to the end.”</p><p>When Iroh stepped off, Sokka stepped up and placed a hand on Aang’s shoulder. “I know it seems like I try to put on the overprotective big brother look, but I’m nothing like that,” Sokka explained, “I know you’re a good person, Aang. I know what my sister is like, being all nagging and bossy, but deep down she does appreciate what you did for her. If you want to show her your appreciation of what she did for you, then I suggest you run that race with her. If you don’t, then I’ll cut down your pants with a boomerang and make you show your tighty-whities!”</p><p>Aang managed to get a chuckle out of Sokka’s statement, but he knew what was about to come next. It was the last person in his dream, and the one he was running this race with. “Aang, I want to thank you for everything,” Katara stated graciously, “You helped me when I was sad about my mom’s death, and when I messed up real bad with the Jet thing, you never stopped believing in me. You were the one to convince me to run this cross-country race, telling me to let go of my fear and embrace new things. I can’t believe how much has changed since we met.”</p><p>Katara then grabbed Aang’s hands, her thumbs brushing across the blue arrows on the back of his hands. “But I also want you to know that I believe in you, and I know you can get through your tough times as well. You told me to be adaptable when running the race, but I know you can be just as adaptable in life,” she continued, “You can’t undo the past, but you can make the future better. No matter what decisions you make, you’re still you, and I won’t think less of you. I know you can get back up again, Aang, so let’s make this race count, for both of us.”</p><p>Before Aang could respond, he immediately snapped to attention. “Ah,” he cried out, shooting straight out of bed. The air bender was still hyperventilating when he took a gander around, realizing he was dreaming once more. The dim basement room of the Kuruk household indicated that Aang was still stuck in the same predicament, with Gyatso in the hospital and nothing else going right for him. “Why do I have to have that bad dream? And it’s race day too,” Aang groaned, plopping himself back onto the bed.</p><p>Yet this time, the dream sequence seemed different to Aang. Rather than have the ominous voice inform him that his loved ones died, Iio, Gyatso, and the others all said more than just goodbyes to Aang. They were actually offering words of encouragement and compliments on Aang’s outlook at life and ability to inspire others. Chuckling dryly at the ironic comments, Aang tilted his body and lied on his side. The clock next to him flashed down each second with great difficulty, dragging on his wait for the beginning of the race.</p><p>As each minute passed by, Aang couldn’t help but think about the dream sequence. Why was this series of events so much different than the last? Other than promising Katara that he would still race, Aang didn’t feel anything changed from when he first had the nightmare. Was there something happening underneath all this drama that Aang failed to notice? Or was there something in the past that Aang neglected to consider, and was now rearing its ugly head?</p><p>A sharp beeping caused Aang to tumble out of bed. An annoyed glance at the clock soon turned to dread and nervousness as Aang realized it was time to get ready for the race. “Well, let’s get this over with,” he murmured, lifting his body from the ground. Despite his uncertainty, Aang tried to approach this like any other routine, folding his blanket and making his bed before heading into the bathroom for a shower. If he just treated this like any other ordinary practice, and just shoved aside the bad feelings, everything would be fine, right?</p><p>The flowing water over Aang’s body was soothing enough to get Aang’s mind intact. He still had concerns about how well he could run the race, given the recent events. The confidence that Aang usually exhibited was nowhere to be found today, and the last thing he wanted to do was to let Katara and the rest of his friends down. By the time he got out of the shower, Aang was already overwhelmed with conflicting thoughts.</p><p>A quick knock on the bathroom door while Aang was brushing his teeth caught the bald boy’s attention. The air bender whipped the door open to see Sokka with only his jeans on while holding onto his shirt. “Breakfast is ready,” he announced, adjusting the shirt in his hands, “It’s a breakfast of champions for two champions, so come on up when you’re ready.”</p><p>Aang gave a weak smile and nod. Putting the shirt over his bare torso before lumbering away, Sokka left Aang alone once more. While Aang appreciated the Kuruks letting him stay here, and he certainly bonded well with Katara and Sokka, he really wasn’t sure if he should tell them his dream sequences. The last thing he wanted was Katara to get a bad result due to too much worrying, so the only thing he could do was put on a strong face and run the race.</p><p>After changing into his running outfit, Aang trudged up the stairs and entered the dining room. While Sokka and Hakoda currently gathered to prepare breakfast, the lone bender in their family could not be found. “Where’s Katara?” Aang asked, his voice timid and anxious.</p><p>“Katara is upstairs getting changed,” Hakoda responded with a smile, “She told me she wants to run this race with you, and she won’t miss this for anything. So don’t worry, okay?”</p><p>Aang managed some nervous chuckles, weakly rubbing the back of his bald head. This got Sokka to raise an eyebrow, and Aang wanted to just hide in a hole right now. With all this unwanted attention on him, it wouldn’t make things easier when the race would start.</p><hr/><p>The stands at the athletics park were completely crowded with race spectators, some of whom raised banners and shouted slogans of the names of those they came to support. One group of friends that had been looking forward for this day for over a month now filed their way to a row in the middle of the stands. “This is it, you two,” Sokka informed the two racers in their group, “It’s the big race. Go out, give it your all, and try not to fall over the finish line.”</p><p>“Sokka, seriously?” a non-bender dressed in a sports jacket and track pants decorated with her soccer team’s logo admonished the original speaker. Turning to the two competitors, Suki wished them good luck. “Katara, Aang, you guys trained really hard for this. I know you’ll both do well, and we’ll all be here cheering for you when you cross that finish line.”</p><p>Katara smiled in gratitude, while Aang’s expression was a bit harder to read. Both had on their usual running outfits, Katara with the belly shirt and track pants turned shorts thanks to the removable pant legs, and Aang had on a short-sleeved T-shirt and shorts. “Thanks, you guys,” Katara responded to the group now settling onto the seats, “Aang and I are going to do our best out there, and I’m really glad Aang decided to run this race with me.”</p><p>Three sets of eyes turned to Aang, who gave an apprehensive smile and tilt of the head. “Yeah, I guess I’m ready,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his bald head, “It’s what Gyatso would have wanted, right? So I guess I should run this race for him.”</p><p>Sokka and Suki remained silent, realizing that this was sensitive ground. While they were amazed Aang decided to run the race now, they knew Aang was still traumatized by his guardian in a coma at the hospital. While Aang claimed Gyatso inspired him to run, everyone knew the young air bender was under extreme stress. “Go get them, air bender,” Sokka encouraged Aang.</p><p>“Where are my champion runners?” an adult voice called. All four children turned to see Hakoda march up to them. The rest of their group slowly made their way to the seats, with Haru bringing up the rear due to having to push Teo’s wheelchair up the ramp. “Katara, this is the first cross-country race of your entire life. I just want you to know that no matter how you finish, I will be very proud of you,” he stated, placing a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.</p><p>Katara smiled at her father, who then turned to the bald boy beside her. “Aang, no matter what happens, just run the race like you normally run your practices,” Hakoda suggested, “Just remember that Gyatso is in good hands, and we’re all hoping for a speedy recovery. Don’t let any pressure get to you when you’re out there, and just have a good time, okay?”</p><p>Aang only nodded, but didn’t say another word. With that, Hakoda led Sokka and Suki to the seats, leaving Aang and Katara alone to stew in their thoughts. “I’m sure you’ll do fine,” he heard Katara reassure Aang, “Now let’s get to the registration desk and check ourselves in.” By the time Hakoda swung his head over his shoulder, the two racers were already gone.</p><p>Hakoda brought the two teens to the row where most of them were seated. Sokka and Suki plopped down next to Toph, who surprisingly had no staff members from her home to supervise her. While Hakoda moved one row back to speak with Iroh, who accompanied Zuko and his friends here, Sokka and Suki took a serious glance at each other. Knowing this was the most private moment they could get in this stadium, they decided to break the news to Toph. “Hey Toph, can Suki and I talk to you for a minute?” Sokka requested.</p><p>Toph tilted her head over, her nearly invisible irises not making things easier for Sokka and Suki. “What do you want, Snoozles?” she asked, crossing her arms and leaning backwards.</p><p>Sokka stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. He rehearsed the speech the same way he rehearsed the presentation for the science fair. He never froze up once when he was on stage, and that got him the championship. Now why was it so hard here? “Well, it’s just that, Suki and I have been thinking about our relationship, and we…” he stammered.</p><p>“We decided that we should get together,” Suki explained, cutting straight to the point and shooting a dark look at Sokka. The whole intent was to be upfront with Toph, and Sokka’s hesitance wasn’t helping out at all. Turning back to the petite girl, the soccer player continued, “I know you hinted at liking Sokka, and for a while I thought that you two should be together. But then Sokka broke it to me that he has a crush on me, and we didn’t want to hurt your feelings. So we decided to come clean, and I hope this doesn’t affect our friendship, Toph.”</p><p>Toph said nothing, her face completely expressionless. Suki wasn’t sure if it was because Toph was hurting too much, or she was too shocked to digest the news properly. “We both like you a lot, Toph,” Sokka continued, no longer sputtering but his tone still shaky. By now, Toph’s bangs dangled over her eyes, making it impossible to gauge her face. “We care a lot about you, and we still want to be friends. It’s just I think being with Suki is the best way to go for me…”</p><p>“Well, if you think it’s the best way to go for you, why didn’t you just go with that?” Toph blurted out, suddenly jerking her head to face Sokka, “I’m not your parent, so you don’t have to ask me for permission. If you like her, then I’m all for you dating her! I’m sure you guys will make quite a couple, given what I know about you two.”</p><p>Both Sokka and Suki dropped their jaws to the ground. Toph could only snicker at their reactions, given how their heart rates and body muscles went from tense to limp in seconds. “I mean, why should I disapprove of what’s best for you guys?” Toph added, “I care about you guys too, and I don’t want to you two to be unhappy. So if you two will be happiest by being with each other, then go for it. I’m happiest when you two are the happiest, so we all win.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess we all win, don’t we?” Suki eked out, rubbing her forehead in confusion and relief, “I guess that means Sokka and I are officially a couple then.”</p><p>“Oh, you two are finally an item? That’s great!” an extremely bubbly voice shouted from behind Suki. The new couple nearly jolted out of their seats when Ty Lee’s cheerful face leaned dangerously close to them. “I’m so glad you have a boyfriend now, Suki. I still haven’t found a guy I like yet, but if I do, then we should definitely do a double date.”</p><p>“Uh, Ty Lee, thanks for the encouragement, but I don’t think we’re quite there yet,” Suki replied, giving off a few weak chuckles, “Besides, aren’t you still recovering from the burns on your legs? Azula really did a number on you, so how’s the recovery coming?”</p><p>“Oh, you mean this?” Ty Lee asked, lifting her already short shorts. Sokka’s face twisted in disgust, wondering if Ty Lee was performing a public striptease or if she wanted to show off her panties. Luckily for everyone, Ty Lee only lifted enough to show the lines of bandages now wrapped around her upper thighs. “It still kind of hurts when I touch the areas, and I can’t really run well or do gymnastics. The doctors say I’ll have to do some physiotherapy to strengthen my legs again. But don’t worry, because in a few months I’ll be just fine!” she ended with a grin.</p><p>“I’m just surprised you’re still wearing crop tops after what happened,” Mai observed from her seated position next to Zuko, “You realize if Azula aimed just a little bit higher, you would have your whole stomach burned. What makes you think it’s safe to flaunt your belly?”</p><p>“Hey, if I stop wearing these just because of Azula, then it’s kind of like saying Azula won,” Ty Lee responded, yanking on bottom of the half-shirt, “I have to keep living my life the way I want, not the way Azula wants. She doesn’t scare me anymore, Mai, and I shouldn’t wear clothes based on what she did to me. So until it gets too cold, my belly button stays in the open.”</p><p>Everybody could only gawk at Ty Lee as the gymnast sat down with a flourish, placing her elbows on her knees and supporting her head with her hands. They were all too surprised at the powerful words that came out of her mouth, words that were totally unexpected and out of character for a girl more interested in shopping malls and fashion. “I can’t believe Ty Lee just said something that smart and meaningful,” Zuko muttered, turning to Mai in awe.</p><p>“Well, I guess this event really changed a lot of things for a lot of us,” Mai analyzed, turning to her boyfriend with thoughtful eyes, “What about you? I’m guessing you’ll never see Azula or your father the same way again, right? Are you living with Iroh right now?”</p><p>Zuko nodded. “I think things are just not working out between Dad and I, and I doubt he’ll let me back into the house soon,” Zuko described, rubbing his temples with his knuckles, “Uncle said if Dad did get violent, then I do have legal options. One of Uncle’s friends, Jee, is a family lawyer, and Jee said I can get a temporary restraining order against Dad for his violence. I don’t want to do that to my own family, but if it’s just for a few years, then I guess it’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Jee told me that to protect Zuko, it’s possible to apply for a restraining order against Ozai that lasts until Zuko turns twenty-one,” Iroh added, sagely stroking his chin, “My nephew told me that he still wants to re-bond with his father and sister, and since I feel Zuko is mature enough to make that decision on his own, I will support him on this.”</p><p>“Hey guys, did we make it on time?” a female voice called from the edge of the row. The whole group turned to see a chubby male wearing a purple fleece jacket and a tall lanky female in a red crop top and green track pants come their way. “Sorry we’re late,” the girl, Kori, stated, “I couldn’t find a parking spot in the stadium, so we had to go to the streets.”</p><p>“Kori, Sneers,” Toph greeted, waving her hand at the older earth bender and her soul mate, “I didn’t know you guys were interested in seeing Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen race.”</p><p>“Well, I figure we’re all friends now, so why not drop by and show them support?” Sneers asked, seating himself and Kori down to Toph’s right. Of the two rows taken up by the group, the row further to the front now consisted of Kori, Sneers, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Haru, while the row behind them had Hakoda, Iroh, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Teo. The young scientist was closest to the edge, thanks to his wheelchair having problems navigating inward. “So what’s the race like? Are they just running laps on the track?” Sneers inquired.</p><p>“No, they’re running one lap in the stadium, but then they’ll run out and go through those hilly areas,” Kori described, pulling out a sheet and pointing out the course to her boyfriend, “It is only after they go through the whole course twice that they will come back into the stadium to do one more lap. The racers are split by age group, so Aang and Katara can still win their group even if they don’t cross the finish line first. Do you get the rules now, Sneers?”</p><p>While Kori and Sneers poured over the details of the race, the rest of the group watched in silence as an announcement came over the PA system. The announcer welcomed the crowd to the race, and the group of friends all applauded politely in return. The cheering around them was a lot more raucous, with supporters chanting slogans and calling the names of their favourite runners. It made the group look more like they were at a funeral rather than a race. Since the crowd’s cheering died down, the announcer drew everyone’s attention to the start line. All the runners taking part, male and female, young and old, stood at the ready. Aang and Katara were somewhere in that big group, and all their friends could do now was hope for the best and gave all the encouragement they could. Right now, Aang and Katara were on their own, facing off against the terrain that would push them to the limits.</p><hr/><p>“The rules are simple. You first run a lap around the stadium, before heading out into the fields,” the referee announced through his microphone. In the crowd of competitors, Katara was only concerned with the bald boy beside her. Katara was happy about Aang’s change of heart to participate, given they could now run this race together, just like they had promised.</p><p>The water bender glanced over at Aang, who was shifting his weight between his feet while rotating his body back and forth. Even though the routine seemed like any they had done during training, there was tenseness in Aang that indicated perhaps not everything was back to normal. The usually cheerful Aang was replaced by a stoic face and intense eyes. “How are you holding up, Aang?” Katara asked, “Just remember to relax out there, okay?”</p><p>Aang only nodded at Katara, not saying anything back to her. With the recent events, Katara could see why he was anything but talkative. “Runners take your marks,” the referee called, snapping Katara to attention. Lining up behind several runners, Katara glanced around and saw all the different coloured tags on each runner’s clothing. The colours represented the age groups that each runner belonged to, and Katara and Aang were placed in the youngest group. With nothing but silence around, Katara shoved all her worries aside, and waited for the gun.</p><p>The loud bang sliced through the air, causing every runner to stampede through the course simultaneously. Katara could only follow their lead, focusing on the mountain of bodies all running through the track before her. Occasionally she would steal a glance at Aang, who was still wound up pretty tight. While Aang’s usual running style was free-flowing and graceful, today he had a labouring and intensive posture, his every step like he was wearing steel-toed boots rather than running shoes. At this rate, he’s going to wear himself out, Katara thought.</p><p>The runners quickly finished their first stadium lap and headed onto the fields. Katara and Aang followed suit, not a word said between them. Taking another peek, Katara could not see any runner with the same coloured tag as they were. She figured either those runners all sprinted past them, or they really set a good pace. Katara figured their current speed was on par with their usual capabilities, meaning they were looking at a fairly decent time. But with Aang stomping the ground with each step, Katara wondered if Aang had enough left in the tank for the finish.</p><p>The runners made a sharp right turn, heading away from the stadium and into the field. It was also the start of the first uphill section, and Katara could see competitors slowing their pace and adjusting their footwork. Yet before she could do so herself, Aang suddenly slipped, nearly losing his balance before catching himself on the ground with one hand. “Aang, are you alright?” Katara called, slowing her pace a bit. Due to the rules stating that no bending was allowed in the race, Aang could not use air bending to get back up. Luckily, Aang’s inborn reflexes would serve him well, and allowed him to regain balance with ease. “Be careful, okay?” Katara gently told Aang, making sure he was back on his feet before she soldiered on.</p><p>Again, no reply or eye contact from Aang as the pair slowly continued up the hill. Aang’s behaviour reminded Katara of a similar scene during a training session with Aang, where Katara was still holding a grudge against Zuko and was embroiled with Jet’s controversy. Katara recalled how hurt Aang looked when she rebuffed him, and now Katara was stung by the same silent treatment. Was there any way for Katara to pull Aang out of this funk, or would Aang make the same mistake she did and ultimately destroy their beautiful friendship?</p><p>Katara focused on the terrain ahead, hoping to set the pace for Aang to follow. Aang told her that a cross-country race was like air bending in that it was just the runner against the terrain, and the runner could only use their own ingenuity and perseverance to push through the race. She recalled how dynamic Aang was when he trained, looking like he was soaring against the skies on his glider. But right now, her companion was totally void of that energy, and it almost felt like Aang saw this race as a chore rather than something he should enjoy.</p><p>The runners made it up the hill and continued down the wooded path, with a small pond appearing from their left side. It reminded Katara of how she applied water bending to this race, claiming the runner had to adapt to the terrain and used it to their advantage. The race itself was never meant to be labouring, and runners could use certain tips make it easier on themselves. Glancing back at Aang, she saw how he struggled past the hill, and was still lumbering along at the same pace as before. If this continued, Katara was worried if Aang could finish at all.</p><p>By the time the first lap in the field was over, Katara could see Aang’s struggles come to the surface. The laboured breathing, the slowing pace, and even sweatier head, all indicated that Aang was not in the race as much as he claimed to be. As they passed by the water station during the halfway point of the second lap, Katara snatched two cups of water off the table and handed one to Aang. “You should get replenished first,” she instructed the air bender.</p><p>Aang trotted a few more steps with the cup in his hand, but then suddenly ground to a halt. His right forearm was placed horizontally against a tree, resting his head on the forearm while his left hand shakily held the cup. Sipping her own water, Katara leaned her head closer to Aang. “Are you feeling sick?” she queried, leaning closer to him.</p><p>Aang barely lifted his head off his arm before giving it a few quick shakes. Lifting his cup to his mouth, he gulped the water down with great difficulty. “No, I’m not sick, Katara,” he replied, the first time he even addressed Katara since the gun went off, “Nor am I injured. I just don’t think I should run the race right now, so I’m planning to forfeit.”</p><p>“What? You can’t be serious!” Katara exclaimed, crushing the paper cup in her hand in shock, “We promised to run this race together no matter what. Why are you giving up?”</p><p>“Because I don’t see the point in running this race anymore,” Aang answered, squeezing his right fist in frustration, “I’m trying to run through the first lap, but I don’t think I can get through the second lap. I’m losing energy, Katara, and I don’t think I’ll finish well. I don’t want to slow you down, so you should just go on without me, and let me forfeit on my own.”</p><p>“You want me to give up on you, Aang? That’s nonsense!” Katara cried out. She went straight up to Aang and placed a firm grip on his shoulder, forcing the shorter runner to face her. “We’re in this together, remember? You taught me how to run this race, just like how you taught me to face my fears and let go of my mom’s death. How can you give up right now?”</p><p>“Because I don’t know if I have what it takes, Katara,” Aang retorted, his voice now hoarse and weak. The air bender lifted his head to face Katara, and the water bender was shocked at Aang’s features. The youthfulness was now replaced with haggardness, looking like Aang had quadrupled his age just by running this first lap. “Maybe it’s a mistake to run this race today,” Aang murmured, his usually energetic grey eyes now close to tears.</p><p>Katara shook her head. “It wasn’t a mistake to run this race today, because you’re actually running for something,” she insisted, tilting Aang’s body around to make him stand up straight, “You’re running because all of our friends are supporting you. You’re running because I will be there with you every step of the way until we both cross the finish line. And you’re running because this is your way of honouring Gyatso by living the life you choose and doing an activity you love. That’s why you can’t give up, and you’ve got to pick it back up.”</p><p>“Katara, please!” Aang shouted, his eyes and fists squeezed shut, “I know there are a lot of people who want to see me do this, but I’m just not in it right now. Gyatso should be here seeing this, but right now he’s at the hospital in a coma instead. You tell me how I’m supposed to feel, Katara. I know I promised to get back up again, but right now I don’t know if I can.”</p><p>“That’s just the fatigue talking, Aang. And you’re tired because you’ve been using the wrong technique. Why were you trying to stomp through the whole race?” Katara admonished, placing her balled fists on her hips, “Look at me, Aang. I messed it up real bad in the past, all because I used the wrong approach. I tried to stomp through everyone instead of listening carefully and using my head. If I can turn it around, why can’t you?”</p><p>The only sounds that could be heard were the shuffling off feet behind Katara, with more and more runners now pulling ahead of them. “If I can pull through this, so can you. I got back up after my mom’s death, and again after I messed up with Jet,” Katara challenged Aang, “I know how you feel right now, and I’m with you all the way.”</p><p>Aang only shook his head, opting to lean against the tree with his eyes closed. It didn’t make Katara’s mood improve one bit. “I know we’re probably not going to win our age group,” she continued, gesturing at the runners passing them by. Katara didn’t know how many runners with the same tag colours as them overtook them, but she realized they lost valuable time by lingering here. “But life isn’t about winning at all costs. It’s about learning the process along the way, and finding things we can do to better ourselves. Remember what you once said to me: you will not see me as a different person just because I made a mistake. I’m still me, and you won’t think less of me in any situation. What makes you think I’ll see you differently right now?”</p><p>Again, Aang refused to move, which was pretty much the final straw for Katara. “Fine, then,” Katara fumed, tossing the paper cup she had in her hand into a nearby trash can, “If you don’t want to finish the race, then I will. But just because you can give up on the race, it doesn’t mean you can give up on life. I know you’re hurting right now, but life will pass you by if you let your time run out. If you drop out of it, you will regret it later on.”</p><p>Katara turned her eyes back to the terrain and jogged off, not wasting another second on her air bender friend. Yet despite her tough words, her heart felt anything but satisfied. I know you have the strength and courage to pull through this, so why can’t you dig deep and get over that mental hump, Katara thought to herself.</p><hr/><p>Aang could feel his stomach sank when the footsteps of Katara faded away from him, leaving him leaning against the tree alone. Aang committed to run the race after much hesitation, trying to be strong so he could stand back up again after Gyatso went out of commission. Even though Aang pushed all his negative feelings aside, he still found himself struggling, more badly than he ever did before. He trained for this all summer, so why did it fall apart so quickly?</p><p>Aang turned around and leaned against the tree with his back. Before him, blurred visions of runners zipped past his vision, pushing him further behind in the race. He still had half a lap to go on the field, before re-entering the stadium for one final lap there. Normally, Aang would have no trouble catching up to those runners, and could probably catch up to Katara as well. But right now, there was no energy left in his legs, and no motivation left in his mind. He tried to push himself through it, but the breakdown was almost complete by now. Other than forfeiting the race and hoping Katara got a good result, there was no point in him continuing.</p><p>Finally peeling himself off of the tree, he leaned over to the refreshments table and grabbed another cup of water. He slowly sipped the cool liquid while thinking about Katara’s words. True to her element, Katara learned and adapted on the fly in this race, setting the pace for Aang and got him through more than half of it, even when Aang’s body was about to give up. It seemed so surprising, but at the same time appropriate, that the water bender had surpassed him, thanks to her ingenuity and adaptability. Had it not been for her stopping to confront him, Aang knew Katara would be in for at least a top five finish.</p><p>Aang then thought back about his own situation, and how Katara influenced him. When Aang was completely wiped out at the hospital, Katara was the first to offer him any comfort. She requested that Hakoda took Aang in while Gyatso was in a coma, and she visited Gyatso with Aang after practice. While Aang first told her to let go of her mother’s death, offering her moral comfort and support throughout her most trying hours, Katara now returned the favour to him, even after the grave mistake she made by siding with Jet. Not only did Katara redeem herself, she outdid every expectation heaped onto her. “Look at her go,” Aang muttered, taking another drink, “And look at me struggle.”</p><p>The thought of the water bender brought Aang back to the hospital, when Roku requested to speak with Aang privately. Roku mentioned that air benders were expected to accept change, and Aang should see the current obstacle before him as one more thing he had to conquer. Aang found this to be more in tune with water bending, which was Katara’s element. “Now why did Roku tell me about water traits when he originally said air?” Aang wondered aloud.</p><p>The thought of mixing air bending and water bending reminded Aang of the rolling clouds in his dream sequence. His loved ones all appeared again, this time not to say goodbye to him, but to tell him of his positive energy and ability to inspire others. He hadn’t thought too much about those words, but somehow they kept echoing in the back of his mind. How did the dream went from their deaths being announced to compliments on Aang’s outlook at life?</p><p>Aang zeroed in on Iio’s words, the female air bender once again telling Aang how he was a positive influence to everyone around him. She told Aang he inspired his friend, and given how well Katara was running this race right now, Aang could see how this made sense. But could Aang do what his mother suggested, and channel that positive energy to better himself? Aang really made things different for Katara throughout, but could he make use Katara’s of support? How could he possibly give himself the positive energy right now, when there were so many things clouding his mind and his judgment?</p><p>After Iio’s vision disappeared, Gyatso replaced her. Again, Aang was intrigued by his guardian’s additional comments. Aang recalled Gyatso saying that Aang’s positive attitude and his support for Katara even when Katara made the wrong choice was what turned Katara’s life around. Now Gyatso wanted Aang to find the strength within to allow Katara to reach out to him in order to allow him to achieve. It was yet another one of Aang’s loved ones that implicitly mentioned Katara, claiming she had influenced Aang as well. Aang recognized the bonds created when he helped her after her mother died, but he had trouble seeing how this applied now.</p><p>Soon, all the other people in Aang’s dream contributed to the discussion. Zuko once again thanks Aang for doing everything he could to help Katara through the tough times. Suki complimented Aang’s contribution to saving Katara, telling him how much that meant to Katara. Toph wanted Aang to show his gratitude for Katara by finishing the race, given how he was the one to inspire her to run it in the first place. Iroh informed Aang that Katara really appreciated his help, and now it was his turn to accept her help. Sokka again threatened to cut Aang’s pants down if he disappointed Katara, given how Katara was already so far ahead. All of them made some reference to Katara, making Aang realized that all along, they were connected in some way. Katara kept getting mentioned because during this whole time, she never stopped believing in Aang. The pieces were now falling in place, and thing finally made sense for him.</p><p>Then, the final piece of the puzzle arrived when Katara’s words crossed his mind one more. She thanked him for everything he did, including inspiring her to run the race. It all came full circle when Aang recalled Katara’s final words before she continued the race without him, telling Aang that he couldn’t just give up on his life. With everyone now telling Aang to accept Katara’s encouragement, it would be a crime if Aang gave up on Katara now.</p><p>Without warning, Aang found himself engulfed in a bright light. While Aang’s body stood still on the field, it was like he was in a trance as the air bender entered the dream world once more. But rather than seeing his loved ones die, flashes of all the times he spent with Katara blasted through his mind, reminding him of the positive moments he enjoyed and the negative moments that contributed to their growth. The scene of Katara running the race, adapting to each element, and encouraging Aang, all showed Aang why Roku was right. It was Katara who was accepting of change, fighting through her fears when she was confronted with Jet and Azula. Instead of collapsing, Katara was able to come to terms with her own flaws, overcame her mistakes, and maintained hope throughout her difficult times.</p><p><br/>All of Aang’s loved ones referred to inspiration, and now Aang realized he and Katara both inspired each other. They kept each other grounded in reality, but also allowed each other to soar high and achieve greatness. She never let him down, even when she chose wrong, and now it was his turn to deliver. Throughout the last few days, Katara singlehandedly ensured Aang kept his wits about himself. Katara comforted Aang when Gyatso was first admitted to the hospital. Katara reassured Aang that everyone was still with him when Aang had that terrible nightmare. And now, Katara wanted Aang to run this race, not just for the results, but for the overall message it would send to their journeys of life. By giving up on the race, Aang would be giving up on his life, and Aang knew that would break Katara’s heart.</p><p>Then, as suddenly as it all occurred, the light disappeared. “Ah!” Aang yelled, snapping back to reality. The bright light was no longer surrounding him, and the closest thing to Aang was the water table. Aang didn’t know if it was just a dream, but he knew everything that he saw was real. All the support his loved ones were real, and nothing could diminish their effect on Aang. Staggering a bit, Aang lifted his hand to wipe the sweat off his head.</p><p>Just when Aang lifted his hand to his head’s level, a strange sight occurred. It might have been just the sun’s reflection off his hands, or it might have been Aang’s fatigued eyes seeing an illusion, but it looked like the blue arrow tattoo on the back of his hand was glowing. “What in the world?” Aang muttered, tilting the hand right before his eyes. By the time he had both hands in front of him, the glowing was gone. What was that all about?</p><p>Katara’s final sentence echoed in his brain once more, telling Aang he couldn’t give up on life. Aang might not be able to win the race, but at least he had to win back everyone’s hearts. They all came to see him, giving him support through this difficult time, and he couldn’t possibly let everyone down. But most importantly, he couldn’t let himself down, not when everybody, especially Katara, gave him so much support. Katara was right, and I will regret it if I give up on this race right now, Aang thought to himself.</p><p>Crushing the paper cup in his hand, Aang marched up to the trash bag and tossed it in. His eyes were now set back on the course, his body entirely rejuvenated and his legs full of energy. “I can and I will get back up again,” Aang declared with determination, “I know I can.”</p><hr/><p>“Seriously though, how did you manage to get out of the hospital so quickly?” Zuko asked Ty Lee as the group of friends watched the large monitor in the middle of the stadium. The runners were still on their field lap, meaning Aang and Katara would not be entering the stadium any time soon. The group’s frenzied cheering now mellowed to nothing more than scoreboard watching and idle banter. “Did they treat your burn with some special technique?”</p><p>Ty Lee nodded enthusiastically. “One of the doctors also knows water-based healing techniques, and had a bunch of water bending nurses smother my wounds with water for hours a day, every day,” Ty Lee explained, a wide grin plastered on her face, “The water is actually very soothing, and takes a lot of the pain away. The doctor told me that the water can redirect the chi in my body to the burns, and that’s what makes it heal quicker. Since I know all about chi, plus the doctor said that it’ll keep my skin healthy as well, so I agreed to continue with it.”</p><p>“Do you still have to go back to the hospital to get regular treatments, or are your burns completely under control right now?” Suki asked, turning her body around to face her gymnast friend, “You still have bandages on you, and you’re not at full strength yet, so I’m guessing not everything is back to normal yet, am I right?”</p><p>Ty Lee nodded again. “I still have to visit the hospital once a week for water treatment, and later I’ll have to start physiotherapy. That means no gymnastics for a while, but I’m okay with that. Hopefully I can get back to doing gymnastics by the New Year,” Ty Lee added, not letting this current setback dampen her mood.</p><p>“Isn’t that the type of water bending technique that Sugar Queen was offered, but refused to take, Snoozles?” Toph queried, elbowing the pony-tailed teen next to her, “When we were tied up, Katara told me about how she messed it up bad with this water bending teacher who didn’t want to teach battle techniques to girls, and wanted Katara to focus on healing or something. Did they ever settle their differences and make nice with each other?”</p><p>“Yeah, they did,” Sokka replied, rubbing the area that Toph’s elbow collided with, “I think both sides should have just calmed down and not let their bad feelings take over. I’m glad it worked out between them, and now Pakku agreed to teach battle techniques to Katara as long as Katara respects the traditions and also considers healing. I’m just happy Gran Gran doesn’t have to choose between her granddaughter and her friend.”</p><p>“I think even in his current state, Gyatso’s physical injuries can be healed by water bending,” Iroh analyzed, stroking the stub on his chin, “If Katara does learn healing techniques, she can really help Gyatso with his recovery, if Gyatso wakes up in the near future. As for how that’ll work out, we won’t know until Katara is done with her race.”</p><p>“Speaking of race, are those the runners?” Kori pointed out. Except for Toph, all eyes followed the earth bender’s finger and zoned in on the stadium entrance. Indeed, several runners had made their way back, and were now on their final lap. “Do you know what colour Katara and Aang were assigned?” Kori asked, flipping through her programme for confirmation.</p><p>While Kori and Sneers poured through the program, the rest of the group tensed with the passing of each runner. First there were only a few runners, all of them at least twice as old as Katara, taking to the track for their final lap. But with each ticking second, runner after runner filed through the gates and entered the track, and Katara and Aang were nowhere in sight. While the group knew that winning their age group didn’t require them to finish first, they were still concerned about Katara and Aang. Where in the world were those two?</p><p>“I got it. The youngest age group is given purple tags,” Sneers announced, jabbing at the row in question on the programme, “Did anyone with purple tags come in yet?”</p><p>“Look, there’s a purple tag,” Mai declared. All eyes keyed in on the runner in question entering the stadium, but Toph didn’t require eyesight to know that it wasn’t Katara or Aang. The plummeting of everyone’s heart rates was enough indication to Toph that Katara or Aang wasn’t the first of their age group to enter, and were still nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Well, even though they won’t win their age group, at least they should still finish in the top five or ten, right?” Teo chimed in, hoping to cheer up the group. While sections around them started cheering with the entrance of different runners, their own group was silent as the grave. “I mean, this is the first race for them both, so top five or ten shouldn’t be too bad.”</p><p>“Or maybe they’re just around the corner, ready to come in any moment now,” Haru added. Turning to Toph, he asked the blind earth bender if she could sense their presence. “Can you feel the vibrations and see if Katara or Aang are close by?”</p><p>Toph shook her head firmly. “Does it look like my seismic sense can reach that far?” she snapped back, “I’m not even close to the track right now, and even if I am at the track, there are too many footsteps interfering with me. While I can tell Aang’s lighter footsteps apart from the others, Katara’s footsteps are harder to isolate. We’ll just have to keep waiting for now.”</p><p>It didn’t make the group feel any better when more runners, some of them sporting purple tags, entered the stadium. Before long, a top five finish was out of the question for Katara and Aang, and even a top ten finish was becoming unlikely. “I counted eight people with purple tags cross the finish line,” Mai listed off, “Unless they both enter right now, they won’t make it.”</p><p>Just then, a female runner with long dark hair and fairly tan skin trotted into the stadium. “Is that Katara?” Iroh exclaimed. All those in their group craned the necks to see, and even Toph was sitting up straighter than usual despite her blindness. “Well, I think that is Katara,” Iroh commented, “It looks like Katara will finish in the top ten for her age group.”</p><p>“But where’s Aang?” Hakoda questioned, whipping out his camera and aiming it right at the finish line, “Aren’t they supposed to be running the race together?” That got the entire group gaping at each other, their jaws sagging in shock. Why would Katara abandon Aang halfway through the race? Did Aang get hurt and had to be evacuated, leaving Katara to finish alone?</p><p>Katara was already onto the second last straight section of the track when several runners with purple tags followed into the stadium. While Katara was still looking at a top ten finish, Aang’s ranking was dropping further back. Barring a last second miracle, Aang would be lucky if he could finish in the top fifteen. “He’s got to pull through this, Uncle,” Zuko murmured, tilting his head back and forth between the track and Iroh, “Aang can do this, so where is he?”</p><p>“Maybe I shouldn’t have told him to not fall over the finish line,” Sokka blubbered, his fingers tapping his lips nervously, “Maybe he fell off the terrain in the middle of the race, and he’s now stuck in a hole somewhere. Aang, I’m sorry for jinxing you!” he cried out.</p><p>“Sokka, please!” Suki admonished, half frustrated but half amused at Sokka’s conspiracy theory. Turning her eyes back to the track, Suki rubbed her arms to ease the chill seeping through her soccer jacket from within. “What happened when you two were out there?”</p><p>“Hey wait, who’s that?” Teo yelled. That got everyone’s attention back on the track, where a short figure raced through the entrance gates and into the stadium. The figure was at a full sprint now, surpassing several individuals along the way, some of whom wearing purple tags. Even though Katara was only at the final curved section of the track, this new runner shot into the second last straight section like it was nothing.</p><p>“Wait, can that be?” Iroh murmured, edging out of his seat and observing with squinted eyes. The figure was a boy, had a blue arrow on his bald head, and a purple tag on his shirt. “I don’t believe it. Looks like Aang made it, and he’s making a charge for a top ten finish!”</p><p>The entire group minus Teo shot up to their feet, furiously clapping and cheering for their two friends. Katara was now on the last straightaway section, pushing herself into a full sprint. Just behind her, several runners also increased their pace, with Aang still behind at the last curve. “Come on, Katara! Come on, Aang!” the group chanted, their bodies tense and their eyes glued to the track. A few runners separated Katara and Aang, and the air bender had to pass them in order to finish in the top ten. This was going to be down to the wire!</p><p>Just when Aang shot into the straightaway section, it was like the boy was on an Air Scooter. Aang blasted through the final track with inhuman speed, shooting pass the two runners with purple tags and nearly catching up with Katara. The water bender turned her head back just in time to see Aang speeding towards her, their bodies almost even with about thirty metres to go. Even though they were far off in the stands, the group of friends could not mistake the huge smile on Katara’s face when Aang caught up to her. With both runners now neck and neck, the group could not hold their excitement any longer. Wouldn’t it be great if they finished tied?</p><p>It was like the world moved in slow motion when it was down to the final ten metres. Both Aang and Katara were at a full sprint, their every step now completely unified. Water and air now flowed as one, with each runner moving at exactly the same pace and style. With one final glance at each other, Aang and Katara leaned their torsos over the finish line together, making for a fantastic photo finish. While the judges were busy discussing which one of them finished before the other, it was for certain that they both entered the top ten.</p><p>Sheer pandemonium occurred when the result finally sunk in with the group. There was cheering, applauding, and even hugging as they watched Aang and Katara remove the runner tags from their clothing and handed them over to the judging table. Even the stoic Mai gave off a little smile when some members ran out of the stands, down the stairs, and onto the track. “You guys did it,” Sokka exclaimed, leading the group to Aang and Katara, “You really did it!”</p><p>Aang and Katara now marched away from the crowded judging table, holding hands while giving each other big smiles. While not a word was said between them, their expressions told everything. They moved off the track and onto the grassy area between the gates and the stands, completely oblivious to Sokka and the gang running happily towards them. Now facing each other, they gave each other one more smile before pulling each other into a big hug. It didn’t matter that both runners were sweating buckets, and the perspiration on Katara’s bare midsection now soaked into Aang’s shirt. What mattered then and there was their achievement, and how Aang managed to find his inner strength at the bleakest of times.</p><p>The sounds of their friends cheering got louder and clearer, but the two runners paid that no mind. The current situation was just like Aang and Katara had envisioned, where it was just them against the terrain itself. And just like how they had to be resourceful and adaptable in conquering the terrain, they also had to overcome challenges in their own lives to get to where they were today. Both runners now realized how much the other meant to their lives, and would never take this for granted. This was their first career race, but they doubt it would be their last.</p><p>The moment was broken up when Sokka came in a hugged them both, followed by Suki, Toph, Zuko, and several others. Haru and Teo again brought up the rear, courtesy of Haru aiding Teo with the latter’s wheelchair. But right now, the entire group savoured the moment, knowing both runners left everything out on the field. After what everyone went through in the past few weeks, it was like Aang and Katara just won the journey of life for them all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Road to Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A teenager slowly stepped out of the building, one hand shading his eyes as he glanced at the long steps before him. It was the first time in weeks that he finally saw daylight, given how long he had been detained for. Now all that was left between him and freedom was this long flight of stairs, taking him down from the entrance of the courthouse and into the open.</p><p>“Jet, over here!” a female voice shouted at the newly freed teen. Jet glanced over to his right and saw three individuals standing at the bottom of the staircase waiting for him. His two most loyal Freedom Fighters, Longshot and Smellerbee, were there to pick him up, along with the giant Pipsqueak. “I’m so glad you made it out,” Smellerbee called, her voice louder and clearer with every step Jet took down the stairway.</p><p>“Well, they can’t keep the leader of the Freedom Fighters in jail for too long, right?” Jet retorted with a tilted grin. Despite his upbeat tone, Jet was anything but confident when he was detained. Throughout the whole time, Jet was concerned about the charges the police laid on him. Jet was accused of stealing jewellery belonging to Lao Bei Fong, jewellery Jet had never seen before, let alone stole. “The charge was never going to stick, so I know they’ll let me out.”</p><p>“Still, it didn’t make us feel any better,” Smellerbee retorted, rubbing her arms up and down. Early autumn meant more frequent brisk winds, which only added to the discomfort the female Freedom Fighter felt while waiting for Jet. “So, where did your partner in crime go?”</p><p>“Oh, the police released Hahn after dropping the charges on him. Originally they wanted him to testify against me,” Jet recounted. He could recall how Hahn nearly collapsed in front of his parents when the police released him. Jet could only chuckle when he thought about how Hahn was such a wimp despite all his tough talk at school. “He got off lucky, that’s for sure. I don’t know if he’ll mouth off like he used to in front of everyone in the future.”</p><p>“Jet!” another voice from behind the leader of the Freedom Fighters called. Jet turned around to see a young boy rushing towards him. While the youngster wasn’t about to embrace him or congratulate him on his release, Jet could tell the boy had a look of relief on his face. “Don’t do that again, okay? Don’t do any more crazy things like that!” the boy ranted.</p><p>Jet chuckled at the sight of the boy fuming at him. “Don’t worry, Duke,” Jet stated with a grin, “I’m a Freedom Fighter. No one can keep me in jail for long. Anyway, have you changed your mind? Are you planning to join back up with my group?” he asked.</p><p>“Actually, he’s here to tell you the exact opposite. He won’t be joining your group for the rest of his life,” a deeper male voice announced. Jet turned his head to the source of the voice and scowled. A tall earth bender stood behind the boy, next to a young scientist in a wheelchair. “Teo and I found out Toph dropped the charges, and that you’re being released today. Duke here wants to come see you,” Haru described, “But Duke also makes it clear that he never wants to join your group again, and warns you not to get in trouble with the law in the future.”</p><p>“It’s clear that even though you didn’t treat him that well, Duke still cares a lot about you and your group,” Teo added, slowly rolling himself up to the boy, “The least you can do is start taking care of yourself, and not be on the wrong side of the law. Until then, Duke says he’ll stay in school, listen to his parents and teachers, and hang out with Haru and me.”</p><p>Jet gave a cold look at The Duke, who only returned the glare with a hopeful gaze of his own. While the old Jet would accuse The Duke of betrayal, this time the result was different. “I guess I did throw you through the ringer a few times, didn’t I?” Jet responded with a much softer voice, “I’m sorry I did that to you. I should have known you were my friend, and were just trying to warn me. Next time, I’ll make sure to never do that again.”</p><p>Jet turned around and faced all the Freedom Fighters present. “I’m planning to go around the city, and see which neighbourhood can use guys like us,” he declared, “Are you interested in staying with the Freedom Fighters, or will you take off as well?”</p><p>“I think you can count me out,” Pipsqueak announced, “I talked to Sneers a while back, and he said he’s going to go to a trade school to upgrade his credentials. He told me I should do the same if I want to contribute to society, so I think I’ll stick with his idea.”</p><p>As if he was being announced by a sportscaster, Sneers marched up to the courthouse with Kori. “I heard you’re being released today, Jet,” Sneers pointed out, holding hands with his girlfriend, “I brought Kori because she’s the one you have to thank. If she didn’t recommend a criminal defence lawyer to advice you and the rest of the team, I doubt things will be okay.”</p><p>Jet stared at the mixed heritage girl, only to get Kori’s steely and cold look right back at him. While he still didn’t trust Kori completely, Jet knew where credit should be due. “I guess I did owe you one, huh?” he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head, “For an ash-maker, you’re not bad at all. Thanks for sticking your neck out for me.”</p><p>“You can’t luck out all the time, Jet,” Kori castigated the high school dropout, placing her fists on her bare sides. Even though it was early autumn, Kori still had her midriff-baring shirt on, making those around her wonder how she could withstand the winds. “Just make sure you keep your butt out of trouble, because I won’t always be there to bail you out.”</p><p>Jet pursed his lips, his eyes not making contact with the fiery earth bender at all. Even though her words stung, Jet knew she made a point. Giving her a weak nod, he turned back to his team. “So I guess right now, only Longshot and Smellerbee are coming with me,” he observed, “This is where we break up then. Hope to see you guys around town.”</p><p>Everyone only did a perfunctory wave at Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee, realizing that those three were on their own. Even though they warned Jet of his actions, it was evident that the daredevil was not giving up his goals. While the group could only hope that Jet learned his lesson and stayed on the right side of the law, they also knew that he would try to push the boundaries at any given time. “Do you think there’s anything else we could have done to make Jet not do more crazy things?” The Duke asked in a weak voice.</p><p>Kori shrugged at the youngster. “I don’t think Jet regrets making this choice, so I don’t think we should regret warning him,” she answered, stuffing her hands into her pants pockets, “If he’s smart, and I do think he is, he will be more careful in the long run.”</p><p>Before the group could scatter, another couple of familiar faces stepped out from the court. “Hey, it’s Zuko,” Haru greeted, waving his hand at the scarred fire bender and his uncle, “I didn’t expect to see you in a courtroom. What brought you here?”</p><p>Zuko smiled at his earth bender friend, lifting up a manila envelope in the process. “I’ve finally done it,” he declared, “I asked Uncle’s lawyer friend Jee for help, and he managed to get a restraining order against my father approved. It means starting today, and lasting until my twenty-first birthday, my father cannot be within a certain distance from me.”</p><p>Everyone had their eyes increased to the size of plates. While they heard word that Zuko would take action against Ozai’s abuse, it still shocked them that the restraining order was now in effect. “But didn’t you and Iroh say that you still want to renew ties with your dad after this?” Teo wondered, “How will all this work out in the future?”</p><p>Iroh stroked the stubble on his chin. “The current restraining order will allow Zuko to finish high school and get through at least the first three years of college,” the older fire bender explained, “Once everything is settled, and Zuko is prepared to graduate and find a job, Zuko can then turn his efforts back to piecing his family back together. With Ozai potentially being sued by Gaoling, and Azula facing criminal charges, things will be hectic in the next little while.”</p><p>“Uncle and I are also thinking about compensating Gyatso and Aang for what Azula did,” Zuko added, tucking the envelope under his arm, “Jee told me that Gyatso can still sue Azula for putting him in a coma. What Uncle and I suggest is that we pay some of the damages, like part of Gyatso’s hospital fees. Uncle will also cater to Gyatso once he wakes up, so that he won’t have to cook for himself while he’s recovering. I know it’s not much, given how much Azula injured him, but it’s the least I can do to atone for my family’s actions.”</p><p>The entire group nodded, impressed by how far Zuko was willing to go to repair the damages. “That’s a pretty honourable move, Zuko,” Sneers commented, “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Zuko gave a slight chuckle while Iroh slung an arm over his nephew’s shoulder. “If there is one thing you should never underestimate, it is how honourable Zuko truly is. I know for sure if Zuko can follow this path, he can undo a lot of the damage to the family name, and put us all back on the right path.” With that, Iroh led Zuko to the parking lot, beckoning everyone to follow them. “Let’s meet back at the Jasmine Dragon, okay? I have some new treats in mind, and I want you all to try them out. You don’t want to miss out on free food, do you?”</p><hr/><p>“Roku, I’m here!” Aang shouted, bursting into Gyatso’s hospital room. The air bender took deep breaths to calm himself, exhausted from his mad dash through the halls of the hospital. Shortly after Aang got off school, Roku called him on his cellphone, informing the boy of some new developments with Gyatso. “What did they say about Gyatso?”</p><p>Roku placed a hand on Aang’s shoulder, hoping to calm the youngster down. “Why don’t we let the doctors explain that to you?” he suggested, pointing at the hospital bed where Gyatso was. Indeed, a medical team was huddled around the older air bender, monitoring and reporting on all sorts of information. Yet the strangest sight was Gyatso, who had his eyelids somewhat open. Was it a sign that Gyatso was about to wake up?</p><p>Finally, the lead physician looked up from her work. “Aang, I’m glad you can make it,” Yugoda greeted the boy. She stepped away from the team of nurses continuing their work and positioned herself right in front of Aang. “We saw signs that Gyatso is breaking out from his coma, so that’s why we are doing closer monitoring and testing with him right now.”</p><p>Aang nearly dropped to his knees at that remark, tears forming and streaming down his eyes. “Oh my goodness, I can’t believe it,” he stuttered, bringing a shaking hand to cover his mouth, “Is he already awake right now? Can I talk to him?”</p><p>Before Yugoda could say another word, the bald boy zipped up right next to Gyatso’s side. It earned him a few dark looks from the nurses who were running tests on the older air bender. Despite his tear-filled eyes, Aang could still see Gyatso’s serene face, portraying an ocean of peace amidst a scene of chaos in the hospital room. Aang almost felt that Gyatso was merely hibernating peacefully for the last month, rather than clinging to life the whole way.</p><p>With his arms still shaking, Aang reached out and grabbed Gyatso’s left hand, holding it within his own hands. “Gyatso, it’s Aang,” the young air bender eked out, “Can you hear me?”</p><p>Surprisingly, there was no response from Gyatso. Despite his slightly open eyes, there were no signs of life from the older man. “Gyatso, I thought the doctor said you’re awake already. So why aren’t you saying anything?” Aang asked, shaking his guardian’s hand a few times, in hopes that Gyatso would do something in return.</p><p>Frustratingly, Gyatso didn’t move a muscle. It was like Gyatso was just silently staring into the distance, completely ignoring and not recognizing Aang’s existence. With a few more teardrops spilling from his eyes, Aang turned to face Yugoda once more. “I thought you said he’s awake, so why isn’t he talking?” he demanded.</p><p>The elderly doctor turned to face Aang, excusing herself from her conversation with Roku. Giving Aang a sympathetic look, she requested, “Can we take this outside the room for a moment? I think there’s something you and Roku should know about Gyatso.”</p><p>Aang tilted his head quizzically, puzzled at the doctor’s ambiguous words. Nonetheless, he joined Roku in leaving Gyatso to the nurses, following Yugoda into the patient and visitor lounge at the end of the long hallway. The beeping sounds of heart monitors in the rooms along the aisle didn’t make Aang feel any better, and it almost felt like those machines were counting down to when Gyatso’s heart, or even Aang’s own heart, would stop beating. Was there any light at the end of the tunnel for Gyatso, given the signs that he was about to wake up?</p><p>Yugoda seated herself to a single-seated sofa near the windows, and invited Roku and Aang to the chairs across from her. Flipping open her folder, she laid it out on the coffee table between them and went over the details. “As of this morning, we found out that Gyatso has some responses to certain stimulus. Because of this, we have reason to believe that he is emerging from his coma,” she explained, pouring over her notes, “That being said, it’s not as simple as just getting up out of bed. Because his brain has been inactive for so long, it’ll be a while before he can regain all his bodily functions. And with the physical injuries he suffered as a result of being hit by a car, I can honestly say the recovery will be at least a few months long.”</p><p>Both Aang and Roku were stunned at the news, but Aang did less to hide his shock. Feeling the spot where the arrow tattoo ended on his forehead, Aang creased his brow and asked, “So even if Gyatso wakes up tomorrow, will he be okay?”</p><p>“Well, your guardian is in great health for a man his age, so recovery should take quicker than expected,” Yugoda described, flipping her notes to the next page, “The brain is one of the least understood organs in the body, so it’s hard to predict how the recovery will take place. Based on which part of the brain has been affected, it may affect a variety of things in his body. When you asked why he can’t respond to you, it’s most likely Gyatso did hear you greet him, but his brain cannot coordinate his mouth or hands to reply.”</p><p>“If Gyatso is stuck in this situation, is there anything that can make him recover faster?” Roku asked, stroking his chin in thought, “Is there some therapy program he can do?”</p><p>Yugoda nodded. “Once we confirm that Gyatso has recovered enough brain function, then we should start therapy with him. He will be bedridden for the next little while, so we’ll have time to monitor his brain,” Yugoda added, going over some details on this process, “The frontal lobe affects speech and voluntary movement, so we’ll be monitoring its recovery before we decide on the course of his therapy. We’ll most likely start with speech therapy, and move to physical therapy later on. When that happens, we will have nurses and trainers accompany Gyatso, in case he cannot walk on his own. It’s only after he can move without assistance that we’ll decide if we can send him home, and we don’t know how long that’ll take.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s pretty crazy,” Aang murmured, his body slumped into the seat. All the blood drained out of his face, given he never expected such a long and painful recovery process. Even when Gyatso won his battle against death, the journey was still far from over.</p><p>“I know it’ll be a long and trying period for you, but if you want your guardian to get through this, you have to help him the best you can,” Yugoda reminded Aang, “You can do some light exercises with Gyatso when he gets home, like Tai Chi or slow walks. Unfortunately, you can’t ask Gyatso to air bend anymore, at least not with any advanced techniques. With his body and his heart at such a frail state, advanced air bending can harm him in the long run.”</p><p>Aang’s mouth slightly dropped at the revelation. Air bending had been Gyatso’s passion, and Gyatso taught Aang all his air bending skills. How horrible would it be that Aang’s own air bending teacher would one day no longer use any of his skills? While Aang mulled over those words, Roku decided to chime in. “Does Gyatso qualify for any home care? I mean, if he’ll have so many problems with movement, then leaving him alone at home is risky,” he pointed out.</p><p>“You’re exactly right, and that’s why there are home care options that I can recommend to you and Aang,” Yugoda replied, closing the folder on the coffee table, “I have a list of groups and their contact info in my office. I can get that to you tomorrow, is that alright?”</p><p>When Roku didn’t object, Yugoda closed the folder and stood up from her seat. “In that case, I will do everything I can to keep monitoring Gyatso, and inform you two of his progress,” she promised, leading Roku and Aang out of the patient lounge, “I also want to inform you that I’m one of the coordinators for the water-based healing unit, and I can look into if we can get Gyatso to go for water-based healing treatment. Of course, that’ll only work if more brain functions are regained, but water-based healing can go a long way to help Gyatso’s physical injuries heal. Would you like me to look into that?” she asked the two.</p><p>Roku and Aang shared determined glances with each other before nodding at Yugoda. With the doctor trotting off, it left Aang with a flurry of thoughts. Gyatso still had a long way to go before he could go back to being who he used to be. Aang was particularly afraid of some of the uncertainty behind the treatment and their effects. What if Gyatso suffered sight or speech problems for the rest of his life? What if Gyatso could no longer walk properly, and had to be confined to a wheelchair? And what if Gyatso’s heart gave out, and ended up losing his life? The thoughts didn’t comfort Aang a bit, and fear soon overcame relief of Gyatso’s awakening.</p><p>As he trudged along the hallway to return to Gyatso’s room, Aang thought back to how he and Katara ran the cross-country race a month ago. Aang was about to forfeit halfway when Katara called him out, telling him that he would regret it if he quit. It got Aang thinking back to all the people who inspired him, Gyatso and Katara included, and that gave Aang the strength to push through the race. Even though Aang didn’t finish first in his age group, both he and Katara were in the top ten, which was a good salvage of a race that could have ended in disaster. That incident taught Aang not to give up on life, even when things were incredibly bleak. He never gave up on Katara then, and he was sure not to give up on Gyatso now.</p><p>Thinking of Katara, Aang realized he had yet to inform the Kuruks of his whereabouts. The second he got Roku’s call, he just dashed off from the school and hopped onto the earliest bus that took him to the hospital. “Why don’t you head back to Gyatso first, Roku?” he told the fire bender, “I just want to call someone.” With that, Aang scurried to the side and pulled out his cellphone from his pants pocket. Dialling Katara’s cellphone number, Aang realized he could really use her encouragement, hoping she was willing to do another challenge with him.</p><hr/><p>“Hakoda, do you know why Mr. Bei Fong asked us to meet him in his office?” Bato asked, a confused expression on his face. It was about a month ago that Lao Bei Fong called an emergency meeting with his staff, informing them that Long Feng had been relieved of his post as executive assistant. While Bato was informed by Hakoda regarding what happened, it was a mystery as to what the next step for the company was. “Maybe it’s got something to do with Long Feng’s dismissal, since it’s been a month already,” Bato added.</p><p>Hakoda shrugged. “I’m not going to speculate on that,” he responded, adjusting his dress shirt and tie. Right now, they were seated in chairs outside the actual office. Lao’s door was still shut, and all they could do was to wait for his call. “All I know is that my family fully cooperated with police after that incident, and everything will be fine for us.”</p><p>“Well, your kids were pretty brave, that’s for sure. I just can’t believe Sozin’s daughter was behind all that, and ended up putting someone in a coma,” Bato commented, rubbing his cheeks nervously. Last time he heard about the situation, the police were going ahead with the charges against Azula, and Ozai was being questioned as well. He was just thankful that Katara and Sokka managed to get out of this unscathed. “Do you think you’ll have to testify?”</p><p>Before Hakoda could answer that question, the door near them opened, revealing the familiar face of Lao Bei Fong. “Come on in, gentlemen,” he requested in his usual monotone voice. Giving each other one final glance, Hakoda and Bato got up and entered the room.</p><p>The men closed the door behind them before taking the seats across from Lao, with Hakoda on the right chair and Bato on the left. The wealthy businessman returned to his seat, clasping his hands and placing them before him on his desk. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you in here,” Lao stated, his icy eyes sending chills through Hakoda and Bato. They could only wonder if that was how Long Feng felt when Lao fired him last month.</p><p>The tenseness dragged on for a few more seconds before Lao continued, “Let me update you on the situation with Long Feng. I’ve spoken with my in-house counsel, and we’ve decided to take legal action against both Long Feng and the Sozin Company. The fact that an act of theft orchestrated by these two led to confidential information being released to the other side shows this is a serious matter, and we will pursue all possible legal remedies from them.”</p><p>Hakoda and Bato glanced at each other, both shocked and impressed by the turn of events. They knew how much Lao trusted Long Feng, to the point where he refused to hear any negative comments about him. Hakoda and Bato still recalled the countless times they tried to warn Lao of that man’s suspicious behaviour, only to be shot down. “If you don’t mind me asking, how does that involve us? I mean, we’re not lawyers,” Hakoda pointed out.</p><p>“That’s fully understood, and I’m not asking you to change your role to lawyer,” Lao replied, unclasping his hands and waving them in assurance, “That being said, I am asking you to change your role to executive assistant. Or should I say, executive assistants.”</p><p>Hakoda and Bato both felt their jaws drop to the ground. Was Lao implying a promotion for them both? “Wait a minute. Are you saying that you want Hakoda and me to take on the role that Long Feng used to have?” Bato queried, sitting up straighter and furrowing his brow.</p><p>Lao nodded. “I think you two have what it takes to take on the larger responsibilities, and it doesn’t hurt that you were the ones to open my eyes to the situation,” he described, “For too long, I was too proud, and I thought I could never fail. I was rich, I had acquaintances from all around the city, and I could get whatever I wanted. I believed that as long as I kept to this circle of people, including Long Feng, there was no way anything bad would happen to me.”</p><p>Lao sighed, rubbing his head with one hand. “But what do I know? The entire world I had around me was falling apart, and I kept lying to myself and thinking everything was fine,” he continued, his tone more subdued with every word, “I didn’t want to admit it, but those I used to hold closest to me are drifting away, starting with my own daughter. It took her being involved in Long Feng’s scheme before I realized how wrong I was. I almost lost my own daughter, who was braver than me in admitting her mistakes and accepting her punishment. If I can’t even do the same thing for myself, then what type of a person am I?”</p><p>Hakoda pursed his lips, thinking about how things could have fallen apart between him and Katara. While Sokka and the others did what they could to ensure Katara didn’t fall deeper into the hole, it was still scary to think that Katara could have been swayed to the other side. “If I may be so bold to ask,” he eked out, “Why do you feel Bato and I can replace Long Feng?”</p><p>“Because you two have that different style of thinking that I didn’t have when I was made general manager, and even today I still don’t have,” Lao responded bluntly, much to the surprise of Hakoda and Bato, “It was because I was too structured and rigid that it caused problems. Toph was against it, and Long Feng exploited it for his own gain. Had I been more aware, and used more flexible thinking, maybe all this could have been prevented. You two were able to spot the issues early, and tried to warn me of them. And for that, I should have thanked you instead of rejected you. You two have skills that I can learn, and I hope to do so by working with you.”</p><p>Hakoda and Bato could only turn to each other with a smile, realizing this was the biggest compliment and vote of confidence their boss ever gave them. Rather than having that dictatorial attitude from Long Feng and receiving lip service to their concerns from Lao, Hakoda and Bato were now in a position where they could change the entire culture of the company. Instead of having a toxic top-down approach, maybe they could create a more positive collaborative work environment where every opinion was heard. Would this even be in the cards in the future?</p><p>As if Lao read their minds, the general manager’s next words only got Hakoda and Bato more excited. “I will give you two more flexibility and leeway in making decisions, if you two do accept the positions,” he offered, “I want to focus on a more team-based approach towards our company’s operations, and that’s why ideas and thoughts like yours will be welcome here.”</p><p>That was the final detail that pushed the deal to completion. “I’m willing to take the deal, if Bato agrees as well,” Hakoda answered, giving his long-time friend a determined stare, “I’m willing to work positively to contribute to a better corporate culture, and I won’t let you down.”</p><p>“I also agree to the deal, and I also pledge not to let you down,” Bato added, confirming his acceptance along with Hakoda’s, “Hakoda and I got through college by being unorthodox and creative, so I’m sure we can apply the same approach to this company.”</p><p>Lao smiled, displaying genuine warmth to his two staff members for the first time since they started working here. “In that case, start emptying your desks and cubicles, because you two will be moving in here real soon,” he declared, standing up from his seat, “Right now, all we require is an extra desk to go with Long Feng’s old desk.”</p><p>Hakoda and Bato could only smile back as they exited Lao’s office, still too stunned at their promotion. Things were finally looking up, and Hakoda couldn’t wait to go home to inform his children of this wonderful news. His children had grown up so much in their own endeavors, Sokka with his airship and Katara with her race. They might have had their disagreements over various things, but they both became stronger and better people because of it. Hakoda was very proud of them, and he knew they would be proud of him with this.</p><hr/><p>“So we’ll just slowly ease him out of the wheelchair and bring him to the bars,” a nurse instructed, holding onto Gyatso’s left arm while Aang hung on to the right arm. It had been three months since Gyatso officially woke up from his coma, but it was three of the most difficult months in Aang’s entire life. Even though Yugoda explained to Aang that Gyatso’s recovery would be long and trying, never in Aang’s life did he imagine it affecting him that much. “Let’s lift together now,” the nurse continued, “Are you ready, Aang?”</p><p>Aang nodded. With that, they hoisted Gyatso up to his feet, using all their upper body strength to balance the older man on his wobbly legs. “Now let’s bring him over to the bars,” the nurse informed Aang, gesturing at the two horizontal metal bars before them. For each day in the last three months, Aang returned home physically exhausted and emotionally drained. Just the thought of Gyatso possibly having setbacks in his recovery sapped Aang of any motivation of doing anything. In fact, Aang wondered how he could still remain an A student despite all this commotion happening in his life. “We have two therapists at the bars, and they will help your guardian in this exercise. If you have questions, feel free to ask them, okay?” the nurse added.</p><p>Aang nodded his head. With that, they allowed the therapists to take over, releasing Gyatso’s arms after the therapists took hold. Aang trudged over to the row of seats at the edge of the room, his eyes never leaving the frail body of his guardian trying to grab the bars. It took over six weeks after Gyatso’s awakening before he could regain basic speech ability, and even now Gyatso had trouble with words. Moreover, it was only a month ago before Gyatso regained strength in his hands to hold anything. While Aang was glad that Gyatso had progressed to the stage where he could start walking, the bald boy was anything but stress-free.</p><p>“Aang,” a female voice called. The air bender glanced up in time to see Katara, Sokka, and Suki march through the doors. Each one was dressed in winter jackets, with damp patches on each coat thanks to the slight snowfall outside. “The nurses at Gyatso’s room told us that you’d be here,” Katara stated, plopping down on a chair directly to Aang’s left, “How’s Gyatso doing?”</p><p>“We’re just starting him on the horizontal bars,” Aang pointed out. He explained to the group that the therapists would place Gyatso between the bars, with the intent that Gyatso would walk the entire length of the narrow aisle. Gyatso was expected to use the bars as a support, and the therapists were outside the bars and on Gyatso’s either side to catch him if he fell. “He still can’t get out of bed on his own, and we had to use this thing that looked like a crane just to lift him into a wheelchair,” Aang described, turning to face his friends. By now, Sokka and Suki took seats to Aang’s right, both of whom had nervous expressions on their faces. “Can nobody else make it? Is it just you three that came?” Aang questioned.</p><p>Suki nodded. “Haru has a basketball game today, so he’s with his team right now,” she answered. Since it was late January, basketball season was in full swing, and Aang doubted the team would let their record-setting star skip a game right now. “Zuko is helping Iroh out at the café, and Toph can’t make it because she’s still grounded.”</p><p>“Teo can’t make it either,” Sokka chimed in, “We have upgrades to make on our airship, since next month will be the regional science fair. The only reason I can come with Katara and Suki is because Teo allowed me to ditch the team for today.”</p><p>Aang nodded, barely managing a smile. Turning back to the bars, he could see Gyatso take baby steps down the aisle, all the while the therapists gently held on to his either side. “I just wish there is something that can make him stand better,” Aang fumed, his jaw slightly clenching, “Yugoda said Gyatso’s legs are weak because the brain has been inactive for too long, and it has to regain connections with his legs. Gyatso’s physical injuries are also slowing his recovery, so right now I’m just really worried about this.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Aang,” Katara soothed, leaning over and draping an arm over the bald boy’s shoulder, “I’m sure he can get through this. Right now you have to be strong for your guardian, because you’ll be taking care of him a lot. Besides, didn’t you tell me that he started water-based therapy a while ago? Shouldn’t that have helped his recovery?”</p><p>“It’s supposed to, but when the main problem is his brain and not his legs, it’s kind of hard,” Aang replied, rubbing his bald head in concern, “By the way, aren’t you starting water bending lessons from Pakku soon? What will your schedule be like?”</p><p>“Actually, Pakku doesn’t teach for about three months of the year,” Katara noted, “From November to late January, he takes a break from teaching. This is because it is winter, and all outdoor pools are closed. Indoor pools don’t usually like us doing battling techniques, mainly because we can cause a lot of damage if we’re not careful. Indoor pools only allow lessons on battling techniques from February to late April, before we have to take it outside again. But they are more lenient on healing techniques, so some lessons do run now.”</p><p>A loud metallic clang snapped the group to attention. Gyatso was seen slightly collapsed, his arms barely holding the bars while his legs were buckled. On his either side, the therapists lunged out and grabbed Gyatso’s arms, preventing him from an all-out fall. Aang nearly shot out of his seat, only to be held back by Katara. “I know you’re worried, but you just have to let the staff do their work,” she insisted, “Just like how you got back up on your own after the race, the same thing has to happen to Gyatso. You just have to have faith in your guardian, okay?”</p><p>Aang winced, but didn’t protest when Katara pulled him back to his seat. He wanted so badly to just pull Gyatso through this, but realized it was all Gyatso right now. Just like how he found the strength to conquer his fears during the cross-country race, Gyatso now had to find the strength to get him through this first exercise. All Aang could recall was that all his friends were there to support him and cheer him on, and now he had to encourage Gyatso through this round. “Come on, Gyatso. Don’t give up now,” Aang could hear Sokka cheering next to him.</p><p>Aang glanced around his group of friends, hearing them all call out encouraging words as Gyatso rebalanced himself with the beams. With great difficulty, Gyatso slowly edged himself down the path, all the while the therapists stayed close and held his arms. Aang tried to put on a smile, hoping that would make Gyatso realize the support they all had for him. Each painstaking step was a step closer to recovery, and just like how Gyatso could not give up due to fatigue, Aang could not give up due to despair. His guardian had been with him for every step of his life, and now Aang knew he had to repay Gyatso’s actions. “If only there’s a way we can keep him healthy after he gets out of hospital,” Aang murmured to himself.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, the water bender sitting to Aang’s left heard his words. Katara was aware that Gyatso would require home care after he was discharged, and nursing aides would be visiting Aang’s home regularly. It eerily paralleled her own career interests in medicine, and Katara made a note to herself to look into this in more detail later on.</p><hr/><p>Katara always found it awkward that the school’s swimming season was during the middle of winter. Tryouts were in February, and most races were in March, with the finals being before April. Had it not been that all practices and matches were indoors, Katara would find the whole swim team ironic. “They ask us to strip to our swimsuits in the middle of winter,” she murmured, stepping out of the locker room, “How weird is that?”</p><p>But what was normally a no-brainer of a decision became that much more difficult for Katara. In the past, Katara would jump at the opportunity to join the school swim team, given her proficiency at water sports. Water was her element, and no other sport made her feel more at home than swimming or diving. That was why she fully expected herself to be here at the pool, in her team swimsuit, getting ready to jump into the water for a lap or two.</p><p>Several teenagers in their swimwear waved at Katara, who managed a slight grin and waved back. Those people were on the school swim team, finishing their practice and getting into the change rooms. Much as Katara wanted to be on that team with them, she had a different goal in mind. Today was the first day of her water bending lessons with Pakku, who was back from his vacation and offered to live up to his promise to Katara. It would be the first time that Pakku ran co-ed classes in both battling and healing techniques, something Katara was looking forward to. As the pool cleared of all swim team members, Katara started her warm-up routine.</p><p>The gears in Katara’s brain never stopped moving, even when the water bender stretched her limbs and back. While she would love to learn about battling techniques, and looked forward to Pakku being more accepting of females learning them, Katara realized there was a greater goal in mind. After seeing Gyatso struggle through his physiotherapy, and how broken Aang was with each of Gyatso’s setbacks, it got Katara thinking about if there was anything she could do. While Pakku promised her to let her learn battling techniques, he also insisted that she learned healing along with that. “Should I just focus on healing now, and worry about battling later?”</p><p>Getting into a sitting position, Katara placed her arm on a bended leg and tilted her body sideways, pulling out the muscles around her spine. Aang had been her best friend throughout her time in Republic City, and it was obvious to her that they could perhaps become something more. Even when Katara was disagreeable with him, Aang stood by her the whole way. It almost felt like the air bender willed her back to reality, something Katara would always be grateful for. Katara did return the favour to Aang when she convinced him to finish the cross-country race back in October, even when Aang was willing to forfeit. While Aang did regain some confidence and drive for life, it was still a long way before Aang was out of the woods.</p><p>Tilting her body the other way, Katara stretched out the muscles on the other side of her spine. During Gyatso’s first physiotherapy session, Aang mentioned that water-based healing could be used to treat Gyatso’s physical injuries. While Katara had always been interested in learning battling techniques, this might be a case where she could pursue another aspect of her personal interests. Katara had always been interested in medicine, and wanted to go to medical school to train as a doctor. It didn’t hurt that Yugoda really sparked Katara’s interest in water-based healing, and now Katara was intent on experiencing this herself.</p><p>“Katara, you’re here quite early,” an older male voice called from behind her. Katara turned her head around in time to see Pakku standing before her, a clipboard in his hands and a perplexed expression on his face. He had on a light blue T-shirt with short sleeves and a pair dark blue board shorts. “Although I have to ask, why have you not gotten changed yet?”</p><p>Katara quickly stood up and took a gander at her clothing. She had on a blue T-shirt and similarly coloured track pants. “Well, I do have my bikini underneath these,” she explained, pulling on her collar a bit, “But I’m just wearing this now because I want to talk to you. You see, I don’t think I’ll start with battling techniques today, so I may not get into the pool.”</p><p>Pakku cocked an eyebrow at Katara, sending chills up the Kuruk teen’s spine. “Didn’t you say you wanted to learn battling techniques?” he queried, lifting his clipboard and scrolling through the list, “I even have you on my sheet here as a battler today, not a healer. Why the sudden change of heart? Don’t tell me you’re backing out right now.”</p><p>Katara winced. Gyatso’s physiotherapy had been slow and arduous, and Aang’s stress level was not decreasing soon. She could only thank her family for being so patient with him, as Sokka and Hakoda both gave Aang ample encouragement through this trying period. “Well, I just feel learning healing interests me more,” she replied weakly.</p><p>Pakku listened intently when Katara described Aang’s situation, listing out the recovery process and subsequent home care options for Gyatso. “When Gyatso is deemed strong enough to walk on his own, the hospital will most likely discharge him,” Katara added, “Aang will move back in with Gyatso, but Gyatso will be home alone while Aang’s in school and such. I know they say he’ll get visits from home care nurses, and some of them do have water-based healing skills. I feel these things all relate to my future career, so I should learn a bit more about it first.”</p><p>“That’s certainly a noble goal, and I do commend you for it,” Pakku replied, nodding his head in understanding, “I’ve heard a bit about you from Kanna, Katara. She told me you are into medicine, and water-based healing is a type of medical treatment for physical injuries. But that being said, are you completely giving up on learning battling techniques? I did promise to make it up to you for my actions, so it’s going to be a bit awkward if you drop out like that.”</p><p>“I know, and I do want to learn battling with you. But right now, you just have to trust me on this,” Katara responded, trying to assure Pakku that she wasn’t trying to be difficult or further embarrass him, “I think learning water-based healing can help a lot of people, which is one of the reasons why I want to be a doctor. Every single time I see Aang struggle with Gyatso, I think about how many people are suffering the same way. I know I don’t have the ability to help Aang now, but maybe in the future I can put these skills to good use.”</p><p>“Well, you can trust that the people taking care of Gyatso in home care are very skilled,” Pakku pointed out, “These are trained professionals who have many years of experience in this type of healing. I won’t be surprised if Yugoda or I know some of them. After all, Yugoda was the first water-based healing teacher, and really developed this as a program for medical interns to use. Maybe one day you’ll fill her shoes, and teach some healing of your own.”</p><p>Katara nodded. All she could do right now was to observe and absorb as much as she could. While she didn’t expect herself to be healing Gyatso, she wanted to at least be able to know the healing techniques performed on him, and understood how that could make Gyatso recover faster. Maybe she could even spark Aang’s interest in this, even though he wasn’t a water bender and couldn’t manipulate water. Aang still hadn’t told her what he wanted to be when he grew up, so maybe she could use this as a way to know Aang even better.</p><p>Katara’s attention turned back to the pool when more people came out. Most of these people were in their swimsuits, indicating that they were most likely here for battling. Katara was very happy to see both male and female students trotting up, and Pakku greeted each one with a warm smile. Pakku’s willingness to teach battling and healing to both genders reminded Katara that she also had to do her part, and accepted Pakku back into her life.</p><p>“Katara, I have to go now,” Pakku’s gentle voice informed the Kuruk teen, “I have to get these guys started on their warm-ups for battling. If you’re going to do healing instead, head to the diving pool and wait for the instructor there. When she arrives, I’ll tell her that you’re going to switch into her class. Everything will be set for you, so you don’t have to worry about it.”</p><p>“Thanks, Pakku,” Katara murmured, watching the rest of the battling class march off with the older water bender. This was a decision that Katara was definitely uncertain about, but felt it was the best move in the end. While she always envisioned herself as a battler, Katara felt that a strong background in healing would go a longer way in her interests and her career. Moreover, if offering to learn healing before battling was a way to show Pakku that she was willing to make nice with him, then it was all worth it. “At least Gran Gran doesn’t have to put herself in a hard spot just to deal with our stupid feuds,” Katara muttered to herself.</p><p>Katara trotted up to the diving pool, where a few people gathered around the edge. They all had street clothes on, but Katara figured that they most likely had their swimsuits underneath that, just like her current situation. There were both boys and girls there, some of whom already conversing with one another while others sitting or pacing near the diving pool. Katara strolled up and took a seat on the bench at the far end, next to another tan-skinned girl with blue eyes. “Are you here to learn about water-based healing as well?” she asked.</p><p>Before the girl could respond to Katara, the instructor approached the pool. She was a woman in her mid-thirties, and held a sheet handed to her by Pakku earlier. Katara figured it was the administrative notice indicating that Katara switched classes, meaning she was officially in healing now. “Well, here we go,” Katara whispered to herself.</p><hr/><p>“Hello, Katara. I wasn’t expecting you. Come on in,” Aang greeted Katara, opening his door wide for the water bender to enter. It was now April, six months after Gyatso was initially put in a coma. Gyatso was finally well enough to walk on his own, and was released from the hospital about a week ago. Aang was also able to move back into his regular home with Gyatso, but had to assist much of the older air bender’s activities. “We’re just waiting for the home care nurses to come,” Aang informed Katara, “Did you get a ride here?”</p><p>Katara nodded, slipping into the living room in the process. “It’ll be better after this summer, because I plan to get my driver’s license,” she responded, taking a seat on the couch. She took a glance around, and saw Gyatso in the distance. He was at the dining room table just having tea while Appa and Momo gathered around him. “Is Gyatso doing okay so far?”</p><p>Aang sighed, plopping himself down next to Katara and weakly nodding his head. “He’s still having trouble moving around, and he’s not doing any cooking or cleaning,” the air bender replied, “It’s good that home care nurses were approved for him, or else I don’t know how he’ll get around the house while I’m at school. Iroh and Zuko are compensating Gyatso for some of the damages, and Iroh also drops by to help out when he caters lunch to Gyatso.”</p><p>“I heard something about that,” Katara responded. She recalled that Iroh and Zuko paid part of Gyatso’s medical fees, and Iroh would do catering for Gyatso’s lunch until Gyatso got better. “It’s really nice of them to do that, you know. Iroh and Zuko are really great people.”</p><p>“I heard Gyatso can sue Azula for putting him in that coma,” Aang regurgitated some details that Iroh gave him in a casual conversation a few days back, “But seeing how kind Iroh and Zuko are, Gyatso said he’s willing to settle for what they’re offering him right now.” Aang exhaled, leaning his bald head against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. “I know the police still want to talk to Gyatso about the incident. They want to start the trial against Azula, but Gyatso’s not sure if he can testify due to his health. We’ll have to see if he can work out a compromise with the police, where he’ll just give them a testimony, nothing more.”</p><p>Just then, the doorbell rang. Excusing himself from the conversation, Aang trotted out to the front hall. Even with Gyatso alive and well, Katara figured Aang was still under immense pressure to juggle his schoolwork with taking care of his guardian. Katara couldn’t imagine how Aang would feel if Gyatso fell or bumped into something while he wasn’t home. She could only hope that those home care nurses, assuming they had water-based healers with them, could help Gyatso the best they could. “Who’s at the door, Aang? Are those the home care nurses?” Katara called, craning her neck to see the hallway better.</p><p>When Aang returned, it wasn’t the team of nurses that Katara expected. Instead a scarred teenager entered with a heavyset man, who surprisingly held an animal cage in his hands. “Hello, Katara,” Zuko greeted the water bender, “I thought I’d drop by to see how Gyatso’s doing.”</p><p>“He’s in the dining room,” Katara pointed out, slowly getting up off the couch. She could not help but approach Iroh, who held the strange animal carrier in his hands. “I didn’t know you have a pet, Iroh,” she observed, tilting her head back and forth to peek inside the holes.</p><p>“Oh, this isn’t my pet, Katara,” Iroh responded. He shuffled into the living room and placed the carrier on the ground, unlocking the gate and swinging it open. Just then, a dark brown tabby tom cat strolled out of the box, taking curious glances around before shuffling away from them. “This is my neighbour’s cat, and his name is Goldblaze,” Iroh described, “Because my neighbours are out of town, they couldn’t pick Goldblaze up from his stay at the vet. That’s why I went to the vet’s office to pick him up, and I’ll be taking care of him until my neighbours return. Pretty cute creature, isn’t he?” Iroh marveled, a wide smile on his face.</p><p>“Yeah, I bet Appa and Momo will really get along with this kitty,” Aang commented, giggling as Goldblaze tried to scale the furniture, “Maybe I should bring Appa and Momo here and see if they get along. They’re just in the dining room with Gyatso right now.”</p><p>“Why don’t we see how Gyatso’s doing first? That’s why Uncle and I are here, right?” Zuko suggested, letting Aang lead the way into the dining room. It left Iroh and Katara in the living room, trying to convince Goldblaze to come with them. The energetic cat just didn’t want to leave the couch, and Iroh had to reach in just to grab the feline before he climbed off.</p><p>“I almost forgot to ask, Katara,” Iroh stated, placing the tabby tom back into the animal carrier, “How are your water bending lessons coming? I had coffee with Pakku the other day, and he told me a bit about your progress. Are you almost done your healing lessons now?”</p><p>“I am, and I plan to do battling techniques this summer,” Katara replied, making sure Iroh locked the cat up before moving to the dining room, “I learned a lot about healing techniques, and I’m really interested in its applications in medicine. I can tell this is something I’ll be doing more research into when I get into med school.”</p><p>“I’m really glad you’re pursuing your interests, and it’s great you’ve kept such an open mind,” Iroh commented. They now entered the dining room, where Aang was petting Appa and Momo while Zuko spoke quietly with Gyatso. The older air bender was in great spirits, with no signs of being depressed or frustrated by his current situation. It was like Gyatso didn’t care he was speaking with the relatives of the one who ran him over six months ago. At least that was something Katara should learn, given how badly she held a grudge against Zuko when she was at her most confused point. Deep down, Katara was just very thankful that she had such a great opportunity to be with these amazing people, and learned so much about life from them.</p><p>Shaking her head a couple of times, Katara turned back to Iroh. “How are you guys doing so far?” she asked, “I know Zuko’s been living with you for a few months now. Is everything okay between Zuko and his family? Does he still talk with his father?”</p><p>Iroh pursed his lips, his grip tightening around the handlebar of the animal carrier. “Zuko still intends to renew ties with his father, but the restraining order means neither side can go near the other until Zuko turns twenty-one,” Iroh explained, “Even though Zuko is happier and freer than before, he tells me he’s still not willing to cut all ties. That being said, I do have faith in Zuko. I hope that the coming years will make him grow into an even more honourable man, to the point where he can convince his father to treat him as an equal.”</p><p>The doorbell rang a third time within the hour, causing Aang to bolt for the front hall. Soon enough, a team of nurses marched through the house, greeting everyone and introducing themselves to Katara, Iroh, and Zuko. The threesome stepped out of the way, allowing the nurses to take care of Gyatso. “There are a couple who can do water-based healing,” Aang whispered to Katara, “I think you may be interested in seeing this.”</p><p>Katara’s eyes never left the nursing team as one member took a small tub into the kitchen and filled it with water. Bringing it back into the dining room, she placed it next to Gyatso and dipped her hands into it. The water stuck to her hands like gloves, not spilling one drop as the nurse placed them over Gyatso’s calves and massaged them. Katara recalled from her healing lessons that this was to redirect the energy flow in the body so that the injured areas could make faster recovery. Given Gyatso’s legs were weakened by lack of movement for months, it made sense to make them recover faster, so he wouldn’t be fatigued as easily when he moved about.</p><p>While the water bending nurse handled Gyatso’s legs, the others attended to his other needs. One was going through Gyatso’s medicine box, ensuring all his medicine was accounted for. Another asked about Gyatso’s diet and any other cleaning needs, to which Gyatso replied that Iroh had already served him lunch, and he had enough food left for the night’s dinner. “The team shows up twice a day to help Gyatso with his tasks,” Aang continued, “They do whatever Gyatso tells them he wants help with. They’re really efficient, too.”</p><p>Within an hour or so, the nursing team was completely finished with their tasks. The dishes were all cleaned, the medicine box was reorganized, and Gyatso felt more rejuvenated than before. Iroh and Zuko also took their leave, claiming they had to get home to attend to their cat. It left Katara with Aang, who opened the front door to let the nursing team out. Thanking them nonstop, Aang cheerfully waved to the home aid group before closing the door. “They’re a great group, Katara,” he commented, “They’re so dedicated and caring, kind of like you. If you do become a doctor one day, I think you’ll be just like these guys.”</p><p>“Oh, really? I don’t know about that,” Katara sputtered, her face flushed red. While she tried to be humble, it was evident that Aang’s compliment really touched her. Throughout the time they knew each other, they encouraged and assisted each other through so much. And as they continued to mature, Katara could tell they would grow with each other. Maybe going further with their relationship was inevitable, but Katara wouldn’t have chosen a better person to bond with. “Thanks, Aang,” she whispered, “Not just for the compliment, but for everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epilogue: I Can't Change the World Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern, AU. Life is like a X-Country race. There are straight sections and curves, uphill and downhill, and one can't possibly run it all at one speed. And when one encounters obstacles along the way, one must find the inner strength to face them head-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own Avatar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just keep kicking, Toph. Make sure you kick with your hips and keep your toes pointed,” Sokka instructed, holding the blind girl’s hands while they were in the water. Kori Morishita invited the whole group to her high school graduation party at outdoor pool in the middle of June. Everyone felt it was really generous of her to let them all join in on the fun.</p><p>“Take it easy, Sokka. She’s just a beginner,” Katara commented from the side of the pool, watching him with careful eyes. Sokka turned his head to see his sister with Aang, she in her white regular bikini and him in a red Speedo. “You want history to repeat itself?”</p><p>Sokka rolled his eyes. “My boring sister wants me to be all bored, even though Toph is okay with being in the water,” Sokka muttered. It was a minor miracle when the Bei Fongs ended Toph’s punishment early, allowing her to attend this party without any supervision. “I’m just shocked her folks let her into the water with me. I guess they aren’t being total blowhards.”</p><p>Just then, Toph ended her kicks and lifted her face out of the water. “Hey, they mellowed out already, so cut them some slack,” Toph retorted. She clung on quite tightly to Sokka, still anxious despite improving on her water skills. “By the way, is anyone here other than us?”</p><p>“Well, Haru and Teo came in just when you started your kicks, and they’re sitting on land right now,” Sokka replied, “And once you get used to your kicks, we’ll start with the freestyle. You must bring your arms up and pull forward, while your legs kick the way you did earlier. The breathing coordination is kind of awkward, so let’s keep your face above water for now.”</p><p>“Mai and Zuko are here, but they’re just spending time with each other,” Aang pointed out, giving the pool area a good scan, “Ty Lee and Suki are arriving together, right Katara?”</p><p>Katara nodded. “I got a call from Suki just when I got out of the change room, and she said they’re on their way. Give them a few minutes to get changed,” Katara stated. Turning back to face Sokka, she could see her brother turn Toph’s body around, making the earth bender float on her back. “Now you’re doing backstroke? Are you sure it’ll be fine?”</p><p>“Yeah, because that’s the same float Toph did last time,” Aang added, pushing off the side and heading for the steps, “I know I bumped into you, and that caused you to let go of Toph. So maybe I should get out of the pool while you teach Toph the backstroke?”</p><p>“Yeah, go soak in the hot tub or something,” Sokka suggested nonchalantly, his eyes focusing on Toph as she started her kicks, “Just don’t get your swimsuit caught in the vents. Or worse yet, don’t get your outie caught! I don’t know how to free you if that happens!”</p><p>Aang could only roll his eyes when he climbed out of the pool. “Seriously, Sokka? Isn’t that joke kind of old?” he responded, “Yes, I wear a Speedo, and yes, I have an outie. So what?”</p><p>“Ignore him, Aang. I think he’s just jealous of you,” Katara assured the bald boy, pulling herself out of the water with Aang, “You’re unique because your belly button is a ball-and-socket outie, which is pretty rare and sticks out the furthest. Sokka’s just jealous he can’t claim the same thing, so there!” Katara ended that by sticking her tongue out in Sokka’s direction.</p><p>Aang glanced down and gently pulled on the lump jutting out of his midsection. “Yeah, that is kind of special, isn’t it?” he replied with a shy grin, “But of course, not as special as you.” With that, he leaned into Katara, wrapping his free arm around her shoulder. The water bender reciprocated by pulling him close, giving each other a tight snuggle.</p><p>“Ew, oogies!” an obnoxious voice from the pool shouted. Aang and Katara shot dark glares at the source of the voice, their eyes never leaving Sokka’s make-pretend disgusted look. “Don’t give me the oogies here, especially when I’m teaching someone to swim!”</p><p>“Sokka, I catch you sucking face with Suki quite a few times. Isn’t that a bit further than what Aang and I are doing?” Katara snapped, unimpressed by her brother’s hypocrisy, “If you’re so worried about Toph, why don’t you pay attention to her instead of to Aang and me?”</p><p>“Who is doing what with me now?” a girl’s voice called. Suki and Ty Lee trotted out from the change rooms, both already changed into their bikinis, Suki’s being burgundy and Ty Lee’s being white. “I heard my name being called, so what humiliating thing did Sokka say?”</p><p>“Sokka’s worried about someone’s swimsuit or belly button being caught in the hot tub, and how he’s getting oogies over Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen. It’s a perfectly normal day in Snoozles-ville,” Toph retorted, stopping her kicks and just floating comfortably on her back, “Did I do the kicks right, Sokka? I kick the same way as before, except I’m on my back, right?”</p><p>While Sokka gave Toph further instructions, Suki sent a tilted grin at Sokka. “My belly button is pretty deep, so it won’t be stuck,” she stated, dipping a finger into the depression, “And Ty Lee and I have worn strap bikinis for a while now, and nothing happened to us so far.”</p><p>Suddenly, a voice from the entrance interrupted her thoughts. “Hey guys, sorry for being late. I had problems getting this out of my car.” Everyone except Toph turned to see Kori shuffle over with a girl they had never met before. The new girl stood at around five feet tall, had bright blue eyes, and had her dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. Both young ladies held electronic equipment in their hand. “We have to set up the sound system first,” she announced.</p><p>Everyone immediately trotted over to help. Zuko and Mai, who were the closest, helped take some of the equipment off of the girls. As amplifiers and wiring were removed from their hands, the new girl’s face came to light. “Wave, is that you?” Katara called.</p><p>“Hey, Katara,” the girl identified as Wave greeted, “It’s great to see you! Kori never told me you were coming to the party, so this is going to be great!”</p><p>“Wait, how do you two know each other?” Mai asked, her finger tilting back and forth between Katara and Wave, “I don’t think you’re in the same grade or school, are you?”</p><p>“Oh, snap! I have to help Kori first,” Wave stuttered, moving some equipment around for the tall earth bender. Neither Wave nor Kori were in their swimsuits, with Kori wearing a large blue T-shirt and track shorts, while Wave was in a short dress with water bending patterns. “I’m not great with electronics, so if someone can help us out, then that’s great,” Wave called.</p><p>“Now I’ve heard everything,” Sokka’s snarky voice echoed from the pool, “A girl named Wave dealing with electronics. Can one see electrocution written all over this?”</p><p>Just then, a strong wave sent Sokka reeling to the other side of the pool. Toph was left by her lonesome, but the blind earth bender was close enough to the ledge to reach out and grab on. “She did the water bending, not me,” Katara pointed out amidst all the stares she got.</p><p>All eyes were on Wave, who just released the water bending pose. “First off, her real name isn’t Wave. It’s just a nickname I and a lot of people who know her gave her, because she has wavy dark brown hair and likes to be in the water,” Kori described, plugging and tying some wires together, “Second, Wave and I grew up in the same neighbourhood, so that’s why we know each other. Even though she attends public school, I’m not shallow enough to see her as a vigilante, so that is why we’re friends. And thirdly, yes, Wave is a water bender.”</p><p>“And just to add to that, Wave and I are in the same water bending classes,” Katara chimed in, trotting up next to her water bending classmate, “I started healing lessons with Pakku, and Wave was the first person I talked to. We then moved to battling techniques together, and now we’re practicing on our own. If we have time this summer, we’ll continue with Pakku.”</p><p>“Well, just like Kori, I’m preparing for college,” Wave answered, moving some of the music equipment around, “But my college is just in the next town, and they do have a water bending club. All I have to do is join it and huzzah, instant water bending opportunity!”</p><p>Just then, Sneers popped in with the most unexpected item on his body. “Sorry for the delay, but the little one has to use the bathroom,” Sneers announced, pointing at the bundle on his back. There, sitting on a slot on a sling around Sneers’ body, was an adorable baby girl.</p><p>The presence of the baby got everyone’s attention. Toph pulled herself out of the water and lumbered over. Even Teo rolled over after asking Haru to help him into his wheelchair. “Aw, she’s so cute!” Ty Lee cooed, craning her head to see the tyke, “Whose baby is this?”</p><p>“Wait a minute, how did Sneers get that baby?” Sokka yelled, recovering from the shot by Wave and quickly swimming over, “Sneers, did you get Kori pregnant?” he demanded.</p><p>That earned Sokka another hard wall of water, this time courtesy of Katara. “No, I didn’t get Kori pregnant, because this baby was born before I met Kori,” Sneers explained with a laugh, “Her name is Hana, she is one year old, and her parents are my neighbours. I don’t live in a rich neighbourhood, and people there do what they can to get by. Her parents moved in earlier this year and became friends with my family, and sometimes they ask me to babysit Hana.”</p><p>Sneers took the sling off and placed it on a chair. He gently lifted Hana out of the slot and held her in his hands. “Hana’s dad is a biracial earth and water non-bender, and her mom is a biracial air bender,” Sneers recounted, slightly rocking Hana back and forth, “Since her mom is air and water, it makes Hana half water, one-quarter earth, and one-quarter air.”</p><p>“A tri-racial baby? Now that’s something special,” Haru commented, crossing his arms and beaming wide. Turning to Aang, he asked, “Since Hana’s mom is an air bender, do you know her? Have you and Gyatso ever met her before?”</p><p>Aang nodded. “Her mom can air bend, but she doesn’t have her tattoos yet,” the bald boy answered, “She’s one of the nicest, most knowledgeable, and peaceful people I’ve ever known. Even if she doesn’t have all thirty-six skills mastered, she has the Air Nomad mindset all down. That’s why Gyatso and I like her a lot, and we think she’ll have a great family.”</p><p>“And I thought I was multicultural by being fire and earth, but looks like Hana has me beat,” Kori added with a grin, “Oh, can someone finish setting up the music station? My cousins are coming soon, and I want to meet them outside the pool. Who’s a master at electronics?”</p><p>“I can set it up for you while you’re waiting for your cousins,” Teo offered, rolling his wheelchair to the stereo, “But while you’re out there, can you keep an eye out for Duke? Haru and I invited him, and he said he’s running late. Can you bring him in when you see him?”</p><p>While the young scientist fiddled around with the technology, and Wave trotted off to get the food from their cars, everyone else turned back to the water. “Hey, it’s a pool party, so why are we still onshore?” Katara asked. Taking a few steps, she launched herself into the air and curled her body. “Water bending bomb!” she shouted, landing into the water with a splash.</p><p>Before long, everyone else entered the water, with the sounds of laughter and cheers echoing through. It was a year of many trials and achievements for this group of friends, but when they added it all up, it was something they would not trade for the entire world.</p><hr/><p>“Just remember that in backstrokes, you have to let your arms glide through the water. You don’t want to pulverize the water, okay?” Sokka lectured, tugging on the waistband of his purple trunks while sitting on the ledge out of the water with Toph. By now, Kori already set up the stereo system and the food table, and everyone was already either in the pool or on the dance floor. The party atmosphere was truly on, with everyone just having a good time.</p><p>“It’s too bad I can’t feel vibrations in the water, or else I would love to know how your sister and her friend are doing the backstroke,” Toph commented, gently waving her legs back and forth in the water. Katara and Wave decided to do a swim race while Toph took a break from her practice, and Toph had to rely on Sokka to tell her what was happening between the two water benders. “Are they both still doing the backstroke right now, or did they change strokes?”</p><p>“They did the backstroke when they swam the first length of the pool, but now they’re doing freestyle,” Sokka reported, amidst the sounds of spraying water. Indeed, Katara and Wave were neck-and-neck, blasting past Sokka and Toph before reaching the wall at the same time. As the two girls lifted their heads up, hyperventilating the whole way, Sokka could only beam. “That’s a photo finish right there, just like Katara did with Aang in the cross-country race.”</p><p>Katara grinned. Turning to Wave, she complimented her friend’s water prowess. “That was a great swim out there. You gave me a run for my money,” she stated, “But then again, you are three years older than me, so you probably have more experience in this than I do.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m shorter than you, so my reach isn’t as long as yours. I think you’ll do great if you get on the swim team in high school,” Wave responded, leaning her body against the ledge. Turning her head to Sokka and Toph, she could only send a tilted grin their way. “Toph, don’t you think you should get a real swimsuit? What you wear right now just doesn’t work.”</p><p>“And what’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Toph retorted. It was the same tube top and shorts combination she wore during her failed pool party, and it seriously made her look out of place. “Besides, I can’t see what you’re wearing either, so how do I know what’s normal?”</p><p>Wave took a gander at her own swimsuit. It was a purple string bikini with small gold polka dots. “Well, I just think if you are to learn swimming for real, an actual swimsuit will be better than whatever you’re wearing, that’s all,” she explained.</p><p>“Hey, take it easy. I’m sure she’ll get a real swimsuit if she does want to learn swimming for real,” Aang called from dry land. Both girls turned to the Speedo-clad air bender standing with a baby in his hands and a huge smile on his face. “Sneers got kind of tired chasing this little one around,” Aang explained, brushing Hana’s short light brown hair, “Hana has a tendency of taking off at random times, and Sneers told me her parents don’t want her in the pool unless she has swim floaties on. I think Hana might be an air bender, based on the way she acts.”</p><p>“An air bender babysitting a future air bender,” Toph commented, turning her head to face Aang, “If Hana was your daughter, I’d be calling her Twinkle Toes Junior.”</p><p>That got a round of giggles from the group of friends. “By the way, I just thought of something cool. Once Gyatso gets used to walking on his own, the home care nurses suggest that I should take him to the pool for water physiotherapy,” Aang recalled, adjusting the squirming Hana now trying to climb on Aang’s shoulder, “Since Katara is taking water bending lessons, it means we get to hang out in the pool while helping Gyatso out. Isn’t that great?”</p><p>“Wow, sounds like Gyatso’s recovering well. If you’re at the same pool I’m learning water bending at, I’ll definitely drop by after my lessons with Pakku are done,” Katara responded with an equally large grin, “I heard you’ve been doing Tai Chi with him on weekends. Isn’t that really similar to the moves you guys do for air bending?”</p><p>Aang nodded. “That’s why Gyatso has no problems picking it up, but the fact that he can’t air bend still kind of bothers me,” Aang stuttered, earning him sympathetic looks from everyone. Even Hana gave Aang a glum look, almost like she understood what Aang said. “I’m just really happy to have great friends like you help take care of him, especially when Zuko and Iroh were catering,” Aang added, the smile returning to his face once more.</p><p>“It’s really no problem, Aang,” Zuko replied, him and Mai positioned in the water just next to where Sokka and Toph sat, “As Uncle told me, the only person who can restore my honour is me, so that’s why I have to help him. I’m glad Gyatso is almost completely recovered now, and if there’s anything else Uncle and I can do, just give us a call.”</p><p>“Sorry to bring this happy party down a notch, but are there any updates on your family’s trials?” Mai asked, as the two water benders moved closer to Sokka and Toph, “Azula’s trial is ongoing, and your dad is being sued as well. Any news on what’s going on?”</p><p>Suddenly, that corner of the pool became deathly silent. Even the lapping waves and the sounds of laughter behind everyone became complete slurs. Except for Toph, all eyes were on Zuko as the scarred fire bender took a couple of deep breaths and moistened his lips. “Well, the evidence against her is strong, so I do think they will get a conviction,” Zuko described, his grip on the pool ledge tightening, “As for my father, I heard evidence is being exchanged between his side and Gaoling right now. This can be a lengthy trial that can take years to resolve.”</p><p>The entire group deflated at the release of that information. While on the surface it felt like everything was returning to normal, there were still a lot of issues underneath that had yet to be resolved. While no one in the group felt particularly sorry that Azula was likely facing jail time, or Ozai’s company would have its reputation ruined, it still didn’t make things easier for them. Was there any way they could handle the challenges still ahead of them?</p><p>Before anyone could say another word, the stereo volume was cranked higher. The beats to a dance song now echoed through the area, causing several teens to come out of the water and approach the dance floor. Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Wave soon followed suit, edging into the group of people and finding their friends. Suki and Ty Lee danced next to each other, while Haru, Teo, and The Duke were also nearby. “About time you joined us,” Suki told Sokka.</p><p>Sokka glanced at his girlfriend dancing near Ty Lee, the straps on their bikini bottoms dangling and swinging through the beat. Yet before he could say a word, Suki got her comment in first. “Don’t even say it, Sokka,” she admonished, “Our bikini straps won’t get tied up.”</p><p>“I’ve been wearing this type of bikini for years now, and nothing’s happened so far,” Ty Lee added, swinging her body to the music. The music was currently handled by Kori, who had changed into a green regular bikini. Kori set up the stereo and food on the grassy area a short distance away from the pool, as to avoid the partygoers from slipping on the wet floor. By now, a majority of the guests were on the grass, swaying and bobbing to the beat.</p><p>Wave could only cock an eyebrow at Katara. “Bikini straps getting tied up?” she queried, “Do I even want to know what that can possibly mean?”</p><p>Katara shook her head. “It’s just a bunch of lame jokes Sokka comes up with for various people. For Suki and Ty Lee, it’s the straps. For Aang, it’s his Speedo and his outie,” the Kuruk teen regurgitated, “I don’t know what unique trait you have, but it won’t shock me if he makes fun of that too. Just roll your eyes if you’re okay with it, and water bend at him if you’re not.”</p><p>Wave took a gander at her own body, her eyes keying in on her midriffs. “I’m glad I’m not an outie then,” she murmured, patting her stomach a few times. Her attention then turned to her bikini, noticing the spaghetti strings tying her top piece and on each side of the bottom piece. “I could practice my water bending,” Wave murmured, her hands flicking the bottom strings while eyeing Sokka with a mock dark look, “So no more string bikini jokes from him, right?”</p><p>Sokka turned to face Wave, another tilted grin on his face. “Oh, I’m not worried your swimsuit getting knotted. You’re so much shorter than Suki or Ty Lee,” he belted out like a late-night comedian, “Heck, if we put Hana on the ground, I would say your bikini strings look good on her as a hairpiece. Do you think Hana’s parents like it if she gets a hair ribbon?”</p><p>Instead of snapping back at Sokka, Wave merely glanced at Katara before both girls gave a small nod. Reaching their arms to the pool, they created a perfect octopus formation, tentacles of water ascending straight out of the pool. Then, before Sokka knew it, the two water benders pulled the tentacles out, wrapping them around Sokka’s limbs and carried him into the pool. “Hey, what’s going on? What are you guys doing?” Sokka shouted.</p><p>With every set of eyes watching, Katara and Wave proceeded to dunking Sokka into the water, pushing his head in and out of the liquid several times. The whole group laughed as Sokka got the drenching of a lifetime, adding more humour when Sokka’s complaints were drowned out by his head being in the water. After about ten times, Katara and Wave released the octopus formation and let Sokka flop into the pool. “What do you have to say now?” Wave taunted.</p><p>Oddly enough, the first person to say a word wasn’t Sokka at all. Instead, a high-pitched voice with the crowd called out a very strange word. “Cacker! Cacker!” it yelled.</p><p>Everybody turned their eyes to Aang, who lifted Hana away from his body and gave her an odd look. “Cacker?” he queried with a cocked brow, “What does that mean?”</p><p>“Oh, I think she wants a cracker,” Sneers pointed out. He hurried over to the air bender and took over handling the baby. “Hana’s parents brought some snacks for her in case she gets hungry, and most of them are crackers. I guess Hana just can’t say the word right yet!”</p><p>Everyone giggled at the baby now being carried away by Sneers, the cuteness adding to the positive atmosphere. Letting out a couple of chuckles, Kori clicked a button on the stereo system to play a different CD. “Let’s rock the house, shall we?” she suggested.</p><p>Just then, a familiar piano beat came on, causing Aang to immediately recognize the song. “Oh, I love this song,” he stated to Katara, “I know how to play it on the piano, and it’s a good dance song too. Do you want to try dancing to it?”</p><p>
  <em>You think you’ve got the time to figure it out.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your life will pass you by.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your time is running out, oh yeah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re haunted by your troubles every day.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wasting smiles away, what’s there left to say?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You got to make believe and make your dreams come true.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It ain’t that hard to do, whoa…</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know, Aang. I’m not the best dancer in the world,” Katara stammered, twisting a lock of her hair around. The song reminded Katara how close life passed them all by, and time threatened to run out on them. Whether it was Katara missing Kya, Toph bothered by Lao and Poppy, or Zuko tormented by Azula, troubles haunted them and sapped their happiness away.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t change, I can’t change the world alone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I need you all, everybody, start dreaming of it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take a step that’s going to make a difference and change the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t change the world alone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I need you all, everybody, start dreaming of it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take a step that’s going to make a difference and change the world.</em>
</p><p>But Aang insisted, pulling her past the dancers in the middle and to the front. “We’re a girl in a bikini and a guy in a Speedo. Hardly good dance clothes,” Katara protested. Aang did not let up, urging her to join. Seeing the air bender’s persistence, Katara tagged along with him.</p><p>As the song’s chorus echoed through the pool area, Katara thought about how she and Aang related to each other. Throughout this time, Aang believed in her and allowed her dreams to come true. And when Aang was moping about Gyatso in a coma, Katara was the one to guide Aang back on the right path. They could not change their worlds alone, and it was with each other that they were able to make a difference in each other’s lives.</p><p>
  <em>Strangest places that you just want to hide,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Won’t you turn the tide, a smile can change it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You got to make believe and make your dreams come true.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It ain’t that hard to do, whoa…</em>
</p><p>“Just start slow. One arm out, and just circle each other,” Aang suggested, lifting out his left arm and urging Katara to do the same. Hesitantly, the water bender mimicked her friend, pushing the side of her wrist against his. They slowly moved in a circle, completing one lap before switching arms and directions. This pool party was the strangest place for Katara to hide her lack of dance skills, but Aang kept a smile on his face the whole time. It was reminiscent of all their trials and tribulations, where they found the most comfort with each other.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t change, I can’t change the world alone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I need you all, everybody, start dreaming of it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take a step that’s going to make a difference and change the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You got to make believe and make your dreams come true.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It ain’t that hard to do, whoa…</em>
</p><p>Just then, Aang and Katara grabbed each other’s hands and leaned forward, their bodies going past each other and edging lower to the ground. Their grips on each other’s fingers were the only thing preventing a face plant, their digits intertwining before pulling their bodies back to an upright position. They repeated then the move, this time leaning the opposite way. By now, everyone around them had stopped dancing, their eyes solely on the twosome front and centre.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t change, I can’t change the world alone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I need you all, everybody, start dreaming of it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take a step that’s going to make a difference and change the world.</em>
</p><p>Aang and Katara then released each other, standing face-to-face before Aang whipped his leg into the air, creating an air arc that went just above the ducking head of Katara. When Aang landed, Katara was right there to grab his hand, letting the air bender roll her into his arms. The twosome bobbed and weaved to the music, almost like they were leading the way. It mirrored the song’s chorus, asking everybody to start dreaming of change and taking the first step. Right now, Aang and Katara took the first step, and they wanted everyone to know that they were welcome to join in. As their heads leaned closer together, Aang and Katara were all smiles.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t change the world alone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I need you all, I need you all, everybody.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take a step that’s going to make a difference and change the world.</em>
</p><p>Their bodies separating again, Aang and Katara repeated the same leg arc, this time with Katara whipping her leg over Aang. After she landed, Katara and Aang then did two consecutive and simultaneous cartwheels, much to the approval of Ty Lee and Suki. Just like the cross-country race, where it was just them and the terrain, Aang and Katara were all absorbed within the dance, their bodies freed from all the troubles that chained them.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t change the world alone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I need you all, I need you all, everybody.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take a step that’s going to make a difference and change the world.</em>
</p><p>Katara did a ballet-like spin upon landing while Aang did a front flip, which got the crowd hooting and hollering. A couple shuffles to the side later, Aang and Katara launched into the air again, their bodies spinning with no resistance whatsoever. As they landed back to the ground, Aang grabbed Katara’s hand and spun her into his body, letting her roll from his left side to his right, before ending it right at the last piano note of the song. With Katara’s back leaning on Aang’s right arm, the two benders could only grin at each other. Like their cross-country race practices, they were exhausted but completely fulfilled.</p><p>Thunderous applause soon broke out, with all their close friends cheering them on and congratulating them. This was the camaraderie that Katara appreciated from the day she moved here, and she was so happy to enjoy this with everyone. More importantly, the one she wanted to share this moment with the most was also the one pulling her back to her feet. They started off as unlikely friends, where Aang was just assigned to show Katara around the school. But soon, the friendship started blossoming, and after going through so much together, both sides were sure that it had become something that much more beautiful. Still taking deep breaths, Katara stared right into those serene grey eyes. “Thank you, Aang,” she whispered, “for everything.”</p><p>“And thank you, Katara,” Aang responded, “Thank you for always being there.” With that, the two benders leaned their heads slowly forward, ignoring everything around them. In seconds, their bodies pulled closer to each other, and their lips attached themselves to each other. While they knew there were still many challenges in the future, and life would continue to throw curveballs their way, Aang and Katara also realized they would always be there for each other.</p><p>“Ugh! Oogies, oogies!” a disgusted voice screamed from the back, breaking the great atmosphere at the pool. Before long, all eyes shot dark looks at a drenched pony-tailed teen stalking out from the pool. “I came to have a good time, not to get oogied out!” Sokka yelled, jabbing an accusing finger at Aang and Katara, “Did you have to do that in public?”</p><p>“Sokka, zip it!” every voice in the party area shouted. It got Sokka to stammer for a while before he groaned in defeat. Turning back to each other, Aang and Katara cuddled a bit more before mingling with the group. This would be the beginning of their journey, and as far as they were concerned, the beginning of their lives together for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>